Non je ne l'aime pas Ou très peu
by Kura-chan-x3
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Elle ne me ressemble pas, je ne lui ressemble pas. Elle me repousse, je ne veux pas aller vers elle. Elle n'est pas appréciable et je ne cherche pas à l'être. Alors pourquoi devoir la séduire? C'était le pari le plus stupide et humiliant.
1. Stupide

_**Ohayo ! Petite info, j'ai refais ce chapitre un. Juste pour les fautes d'orthographes énormes. Mais l'histoire ne change pas d'un pet', mis à patrt quelque répliques, je crois. Peut-être que ça ne découragera pas les nouveaux lecteurs ! Haha. **_

**Genre : Romance**

**Couple : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Disclaimer : ...Quoi, je suis obligée de le dire ?** **Bon. **_**Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama, et à lui seul **_**! Mais ce scénario n'appartient qu'à moi, alors je vous remercierai de ne rien prendre ! **

**Résumé : Haruno Sakura. Elle ne me ressemble pas, je ne lui ressemble pas. Elle me repousse, je ne veux pas aller vers elle. Elle n'est pas appréciable et je ne cherche pas à l'être. Alors pourquoi devoir la séduire? C'était le pari le plus stupide et humiliant qui puisse exister.**

**Chapitre 1 : Stupide.**

«Uchiwa, Je parie cher que t'arriveras pas à séduire Sakura, et encore plus cher que tu ne seras pas capable de sortir avec, héhé.»

Voilà comment ça à commencé. Un pari. Un pari totalement stupide. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que je ne suis pas de ceux qui répondent à ce genre d'idioties. Mais ce soir-là, dans la chambre d'internat de Kiba et Shikamaru, la fatigue et les quelques bières qu'on avait soigneusement caché plus tôt, eûrent raison de moi.

Haruno Sakura, la fille la plus étrange de tout le lycée. Tout le monde est distant avec elle, énormement de rumeurs courent à son sujet. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire, à vrai dire. C'est une fille qui a de longs cheveux roses, dont on ignore tous l'origine. De grands yeux verts émeraudes plutôt éclatants. Ne serais-ce que par sa coupe de cheveux peu commune, elle se distingue beaucoup des autres. Elle est tous les jours toute seule, ne parle à personne -enfin, personne ne vient lui parler non plus- et est une excellente élève, extremement intelligente.

Ce soir-là, Naruto -entre autre ce qui était un peu comme mon meilleur ami- et moi, sommes sorti secrètement de notre chambre, en tant qu'internes au lycée de Konoha, pour nous faufiler dans les couloirs et rentrer dans la chambre de Kiba et Shikamaru (comme je le disais un peu plus tôt) là où ils nous attendaient, en compagnie de Neji et de Lee, le premier pac de bière déjà entamé.

Uzumaki Naruto, le plus joueur et surement le plus stupide d'entre nous, après sa troisième bière lança les paris. Lui et Lee étaient mordus de tout ce qui était de dépasser ses limites, et se prouver qu'on est capable de faire telle ou telle chose. Ce qui pour moi, est complètement idiot et inutile. Seulement voilà, la soirée avancée, et ma quatrième bière en cours de route, je n'avais plus la force de retorquer quoi que ce soit d'assez concluant contre leur jeu stupide.

Kiba se leva alors, lui, fervant amateur d'alcool, en était entre sa cinquième et sa sixième, au moins. Il leva sa main en l'air, celle qui tenait fermement la bière, puis la rabaissa subitement, me pointant d'un doigt ferme.

-Eh ! Sasuke ! On ne lui a pas encore donné de pari à lui ! _cria-t-il aux autres._

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers moi. Il faut avouer que j'avais préféré garder le silence jusque là, espérant que ça tournerait sans me tomber dessus. C'était sans compter l'attention que me portait l'homme saoul.

Je fis alors ma prière, rendu à ce stade de la soirée, je m'attendais au pire des gages. Shikamaru avait dût embrasser Naruto -ce qui compta pour le gage de celui-ci-, Neji devrait faire croire à son groupe de fans (car, n'étant pas moche, il en a un lui aussi) qu'il était gay, Lee devrait faire des avances à la première fille du club de lecture qu'il croiserait -sachant qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment compter comme des lycéennes normales- et Kiba, lui, devrait réussir à passer une nuit dans le batîment de l'internat des filles, sans se faire voire.

Je me serai attendu à tout, ou du moins presque, mais pas à _ça_.

-Uchiwa ! _s'écria Kiba_. Je parie cher que t'arriveras pas à séduire Sakura, et encore plus cher que tu ne seras pas capable de sortir avec, héhé.

-..._je fermai les yeux pour faire le point._ Il n'en est pas question. _declarai-je alors._

La plupart des gens auraient pu croire que c'était pourtant quelque chose de simple, puisque toutes les filles sont stupidement dingues de moi. -Et croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de plus énervant-. N'importe quelle fille aurait fait l'affaire pour ce gage idiot, n'importe laquelle, _sauf Sakura._

Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, quelques unes des filles que Naruto appellait communément mes "groupies-hystériques" avaient entrepris d'intégrer Sakura parmi elles et la transformer en... enfin comme elles, quoi. -totalement sôte et futile-. Elles sont allé la voir, l'approchant comme un animal sauvage, -puisque son regard pouvait être effreyant pour certaines personne.- Elles se seraient toutes présentées une par une, comme si ça pouvait faciliter la chose. Puis elles auraient voulu aborder un sujet simple, qui, d'après elles, avaient forcement en commun toutes les filles de ce lycée. Autrement dit, elles débutèrent une discussion avec comme centre d'intérêt, moi.

Et ce fut ce jour-ci qu'elles se ramenèrent vers moi, pleurant, précisant que Sakura était folle et totalement inhumaine en plus de ça. Inutile de préciser que je les ais repoussé comme à mon habitude, ne cherchant pas la raison de leur venue. Un peu plus tard Naruto est arrivé vers moi en courant, me disant qu'il avait _enfin_ trouvé une fille totalement indifférente à moi -Depuis un certain temps il voulait me prouver en s le prouvant surtout à lui-même qu'elles n'en avaient pas toutes que pour moi.- et sans que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit il m'annonça «Sakura ! La fille aux cheveux roses, la fille bizarre ! Elle a dit à tes grouies qu'elle était totalement indifférente à ton soit-disant charme ! Ahah !». Sur le coup, je me suis dit qu'une fille raisonnable existait finalement, et je n'ai pas cherché plus loin là non plus.

Vous pouvez comprendre maintenant, pourquoi ce pari ne devrait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir. Et donc pourquoi je préferais ne pas l'accepter.

-Si ! _meugla alors Naruto_, J'ai embrassé Shikamaru !! alors tu es bien capable de séduire Sakura, merde !

-Elle est totalement indifférente à moi, pourquoi j'irai me prendre la tête, c'est stupide.

Enfin je l'avais dit, stupide. Il n'y a pas de meilleur mot pour qualifier ce pari, c'est profondément stupide. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi, je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement à elle, pourquoi on irait chercher plus loin ?

-Sortir avec elle minimum deux jours, ça te va ? _négocia Lee_

-C'est pas une question de jour à mon avis... _ajouta subitement Neji. _Cette fille est très compliqué, tout le défi de ce pari réside dans le fait de la charmer, et c'est pratiquement impossible.

-Il a raison, _acquiessais-je._

-Mais après tout moi je dois bien faire croire à un groupe de fans hystériques que je suis gay, et assumer toutes les conséquences pendant deux jours, alors pourquoi toi tu aurais le droit de choisir un autre gage ?

Quand il prenait ma défense, c'était bien, mais là, c'était mauvais. Si ça continuait de cette manière, je me verrais obligé d'accepter cette chose horrible. Ce que je ne préférais pas faire, vraiment.

-Et puis franchement, ça va, c'est pas comme si elle était moche, _annonca Kiba._

-Ouais, elle est mignonne Sakura ! C'est juste qu'elle est bizarre... Et qu'elle en a rien a foutre de toi ! Ahah !

-En fait on te donne pas vraiment le choix, Sasuke, t'es obligé c'est comme ça, le jeu c'est le jeu un point c'est tout. _conclu Shikamaru_

-...Et vous vous rendez compte du temps que je vais mettre pour le réussir ? _Je posai la question fatale._

-Si tu y arrive un jour ..._glissa Naruto d'un ton provoquateur_

-Naruto, tais-toi.

Bon sang, ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de la lui ferùer, des fois.

-Sasuke ! Continua-t-il. Cette fille, tu ne veux pas la séduire parce qu'elle est indifférente envers toi, c'est ça ? Ahah.

Il ricana seul. Il avait trop bu, et sortait n'importe quoi.

-Fais-le taire, Sasuke. _Coupa Shikamaru, _prouve-lui au moins que t'es capable de le faire !

-Et c'est pas grand chose, après tout avec ton charme dévastateur elle ne tiendras surement pas longtemps. _rajouta Lee_

Je poussai un profond soupir de désespoir. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils réussirent à me faire accepter ce pari stupide, sans vraiment avoir mon consentement, d'ailleurs. Ce pari qui, le lendemain matin, me revint en tête avec un mal de crâne infernal. Alors que je cherchais pertinemment un moyen de l'esquiver aujourd'hui, Naruto se leva de bonne humeur, n'ayant absolument rien oublié de la veille.

-Ahah, Sasuke ! Alors, c'est le grand jour, hein ?

Je relachai un soupir et l'ignorai comme il se devait. Après ma douche prise, mon petit déjeuné et une aspirine aussi, le premier cours commença, suivit du deuxième. C'est toute la journée qui se déroula ainsi. Jusqu'au soir, je n'avais pas croisé une seule fois, Dieu merci, Sakura.

-Sasuke ! _s'écria Lee, alors que je rentrais en direction de ma chambre._

-..Mh ? _Je me retourna, las._

-Je n'ai pas rencontré une seule des filles du club de lecture. _Il prit une mine déçu._

-..Et ?

-Si elles ne viennent pas à moi, alors je viendrais à elles ! _meugla-t-il, brandissant un bras en l'air, des flammes dans les yeux._

Je le regardai, sans rien y comprendre. Il était stupide. Tout comme ces paris qu'on avait sur le dos. La journée de cours venait à peine de se terminer, que lui, avait eût le temps d'enlever son uniforme qui lui donnait une apparence commune pour enfiler sa tenue d'entraînement. Tenue qui, je dois l'avouer, ne faisait pas spécialement ressortir son coté viril. Après tout, vous en croisez beaucoup vous, des hommes habillés avec un survêtement affreusement moulant, d'un vert à vous en donner la nosée ? Et bien lui, lui et son entraîneur qui n'est autre que notre prof de sport et son idole, la porte, cette tenue immonde.

-Génial.. _ajoutai-je d'un air encore plus blazé que d'habitude. _Mais pourquoi tu me le dit à moi, hein ?

-Parce que ! Ton pari Sasuke, ton pari se trouve à la bibliothèque, aussi ! _annonca-t-il, enjoué._

-Tu parles de Sakura ?

-Euh, oui, c'est ça, Sakura, ton pari quoi !

Je soupirai, tout ça, c'était tellement stupide.

-Sakura n'est pas mon pari. _Je fermai les yeux, et me tournai dos à lui._ Mon pari c'est de la séduire, point. _je me remis à marcher._

-Accompagne-moi, Sasuke ! _hurla-t-il alors que je n'étais qu'à deux mètres à peine._

-..Je fais ce que je veux, et j'ai pas que ça à faire. _répondis-je froidement._

-Il ne faut pas remettre au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même ! _cita-t-il en se donnant un air sérieux._

-..._Je soupirai_. Je ne remets pas à un autre jour, là je dois aller à... A l'infiermerie.

Pour qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille, il fallait bien que j'invente une excuse. Entre autre, celle de l'infiermerie me paraissait bien. Même si, comme on nous le dit souvent quand on est enfant, mentir c'est mal, dans certains cas, mentir reste la seule solution de survie. Et face à un Rock Lee décidé, j'étais en état critique, c'était donc mon dernier recourt.

Etonné de ne pas l'entendre répondre une quelconque stupidité, je me retournai, pour le voir, bouche grande ouverte, yeux écarquillés, en train de me dévisager d'un air.. idiot. Puis il se mit à bafouiller.

-Sa-Sa-Sasuke !! Ne me dis pas que, la force de la jeunesse... Te DELAISSE ! _s'exclama-t-il finalement._

Je le regardai pendant à peu près 3 secondes. Je clignai des yeux deux fois, pour voir si ce que je venais de voir était bien... Réel. Il resta dans la même pose, d'un air choqué. La voilà la stupidité auquel je m'attendais. Qu'y a-t-il de si exubérant à aller, après les cours, faire un tour à l'infiermerie ? Puis d'un coup il se secoua, pour prendre son éternelle pose, totalement inutile et qui en plus de ça lui donne un air affreusement stupide. Il brandit son point en avant, faisant un clin d'oeil et souriant de toutes ses dents blanches. "La pose du mec cool" comme quelques personnes la nommait. C'était tellement futile, n'importe qui aurait explosé de rire en voyant ça !

-Sasuke ! Reprends-toi ! La force de la jeunesse est en toi ! _ajouta-t-il, fier de lui._

-...Si tu le dis.

Et sur ce je repartis. Alors que je venais à peine de me séparer de lui, voila qu'il m'attrapa par le bras, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner, Sasuke ! _annonca-t-il pour mon plus grand malheur._

Je savais que, de toute manière, il ne me lâcherait pas de la soirée, vu la tournure que ça prenait. Je l'immaginais déjà en train de me parler de la voix de la sagesse, ou même de son instinct qui lui disait de me suivre si je lui retorquais quoi que ce soit lui indiquant que deux minutes plus tôt, il comptait aller à la bibliothèque. Je préférai alors ne rien dire, juste lâcher un soupire, et le laisser m'accompagner en silence.

Arrivés à l'infiermerie, j'ouvris la porte sans me soucier de frapper, me doutant bien que l'infirmière n'était pas là. En marchant jusque là j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à la raison qui me poussait à venir ici.

-Shizune-seinsei ? _appela Lee dans le vide._

-..Elle n'est pas là. _constatai-je alors._

-M-mais, Sasuke ! tu ne te sens pas bien, il faut qu'elle te donne quelque chose ! _sécria-t-il, soudainement inquiet pour moi._

Je relachai un autre soupir, plus profond que les autres. Il me désespérait. A toujours vouloir être là pour ses amis, il n'avait pas compris que je voulais qu'il me lâche ? Il m'a harcelé pour que je l'accompagne à cette saleté de bibliothèque, pour commencer mon stupide pari avec Sakura. Et maintenant il me supplit pour m'accompagner à l'infiermerie, et prend un air lourdement sérieux en parlant de ma santé.

-C'est bon. _je le calmai, _je vais me reposer sur un des lits. On se voit plus tard.

-T-tu es sur, hein ? _insista-t-il._

-Oui.

Alors je tirai la sorte de rideau où derrière se trouvaient deux lits pour les malades. Et alors, Lee poussa une sorte de cri inaudible. Je restai droit, en contemplant Sakura.

Oui, elle était allongé sur un des lits, et elle lisait tranquillement un livre, n'ayant pas l'air d'être malade ou quoi que ce soit. Et elle n'était pas du tout à la bibliothèque. Elle tourna le regard vers nous, en froncant légèrement les sourcils, puis resta longuement sur Lee, qui arborait un air choqué. Elle fronca encore plus les sourcils et poussa un soupire, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

-Shizune est partie en réunion. Elle reviendra d'ici un quart d'heure / vingt minutes._ annonca-t-elle alors, ne quittant pas son livre des yeux._

-...Oh, Sakura-san, puis-je te confier Sasuke ? _implora soudainement l'abruti à coté de moi._

-Quoi ?!

-...Il à l'air assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même sans faire de bétises. _ajouta-t-elle sèchement_

-Bon, je vous laisse alors ! _sécria Lee avec un grand sourire._

Avant que je n'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte de l'infiermerie était déjà refermée, et lui était déjà loin. Je soupirai, le plus gros soupire de déséspoire de toute la journée. Alors que je m'apprêtai à gentiement partir, elle se leva de son lit, après avoir terminé son bouquin. Elle se dirigea sous mon regard fixe jusqu'à une petite étagère remplie de livres, des livres de médecine apparemment. Puis tout en reposant le sien, et en en cherchant un autre, elle annonca doucement

-Tu peux t'allonger sur le deuxième lit, si tu ne te sens pas bien.

-...Nh.

Et je m'executai. Pourquoi je faisais ça ? Je ne serais pas capable de répondre. Mon corps agissait sans trop que mon cerveau ne réfléchisse. En fait je venais juste d'immaginer Naruto dans cette situation "c'est la chance de ta vie !" m'aurait-il crié, enthousiaste. Je doit avouer que ça ne m'arrivera pas tous les jours de tomber sur une telle coïncidence, alors autant dans ce cas, vite en finir avec ce pari. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, qui se trouvait à coté de celui ou elle était installée plus tôt. Je croisai mes bras derrière ma tête et me mis à contempler le plafond. Pas très beau, soit dit en passant.

Alors elle revint s'allonger à son tour, un nouveau livre en main.

Après quelques minutes passées, elle avait déjà tourné des pages. Un livre de médecine, ce n'est pourtant pas les livres les plus appréciés dans le monde de la lecture.

-Ca te passionne vraiment la médecine ou tu cherches juste à tuer le temps en lisant ? _demandais-je, las._

-Et toi, ma vie t'intéresse vraiment ou tu cherches juste à tuer le silence qui reigne ? _répondit-elle froidement_

Comment voulez-vous que ça se déroule bien si elle est aussi cassante dans ses réponses ? Je ne supporte pas les personnes comme elle. Si elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, il ne faut pas s'étonner que peu de personne cherche un contact ne serait-ce qu'amical.

-Et dis-moi, l'amabilité tu connais ? _ajoutais-je sur le même ton._

-... Je ...Compte devenir médecin plus tard.

Après avoir timidement répondu d'un air tout de même froissé, elle tourna la tête et se mit à me fixer profondément. Ses yeux émeraudes n'étaient pas communs, je les avait désormais vu de près. Sans aucunes insinuations, je devais bien avouer qu'ils étaient.. magnifiques. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Elle me regardait d'un air vraiment incompréhensible. Je comprenais aussi pourquoi on pouvait la traiter de bizaRre. Son comportement l'était.

-Uchiwa. _souffla-t-elle ne baissant pas les yeux_, Uchiwa Sasuke, c'est ça ?

-...

Dans l'incompréhension, je froncai légèrement les sourcils. Puis d'un coup, alors que le silence devenait étrangement agréable, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et dans un vacarme infernal, je vis Naruto entrer en trombe. Sakura se retourna, et le regarda. Naruto lui, ouvrit de grands yeux, encore plus grands que ceux qu'avait ouvert Lee plus tôt. Puis il passa son regard de moi, à Sakura, ne comprenant pas du tout.

-Qu-qu'est ce qui se passe... ici ? _bafouilla-t-il._

-Rien d'exeptionnel. Ton ami n'a rien du tout, tu peux le remmener.

ajouta simplement Sakura en se relevant, et en quittant la salle dignement. Puis Naruto après l'avoir suivit de yeux reporta son attention sur moi, un sourire provoquateur se dessinant alors sur ses lèvres. Sourire que je n'aimais pas du tout.

-Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuke !!! _dit-il d'un ton taquin._

-... _Je poussai un soupire,_ Je n'ajouterai rien.

Puis je partis à mon tour de l'infiermerie, le laissant seul, et regrettant un peu plus tard, les nombreuses idées qu'il se fera sur ce qu'il avait vu.

Je sortis du bâtiment. J'avais la cours à traverser avant d'arriver dans celui de l'internat, où se trouvait ma chambre, et celle de Naruto. Et alors que le vent se faisait plus violent, une pensée désagréable vint me frapper, en même temps que le souvenir marqué de ces yeux verts.

Ce pari n'allait _vraiment pas _s'avérer simple. Et je me lançais là-dedans sans penser aux conséquences qu'il pourrait bien avoir.

-------------

**Voila ! :P J'ai enfin corrigé les grosses fautes de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pratiquement rien bousculé d'autres, mis à part une ou deux répliques qui ne collaient pas du tout (bon, n'oublions pas que ça va faire un an que je l'ai écrite !). Je compte faire ça petit à petit avec les autres chapitres, j'éspère que cette fic' n'en sera que plus plaisante ! :P**

**Bisous à vous, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer. :3**

**~Kura.**


	2. Inutile

**Le chapitre 2, refait lui aussi :P Il a été beaucoup plus lent à corriger, les répliques étaient pourries ! :O Mais j'ai finalement réussis. Je m'occuperai de la suite plus tard ! **

**Namia-Chan : Merci ! Moi aussi j'aime bien le principe du pari et le caractère de Sakura, voilà la suite !**

**ahhotep83 : Merci de l'encouragement, oui je pense aussi que je me suis quelque peu améliorée depuis ma première fic, du moins j'essaie !**

**Koyomi : Merci à toi aussi, voilà la suite ! :P**

**Hanahi-chan : Thanks. (pour changer du merci xD) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, la suite est là :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**--------------**

Chapitre 2 : Inutile.

J'avais très mal dormi cette nuit là. Et c'était en grande partie à cause de ce pari. Pari totalement stupide, et inutile en plus de ça.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée j'avais simulé un mal de crâne ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait pour que Lee me lâche à l'infiermerie. Comme l'avait remarqué Sakura, je n'avais mal nul part et j'allais très bien. Après cette rencontre un peu ... BIzarre, Naruto ne m'a pas laché d'une semelle, comme je m'y attendais. Il m'a harcelé pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé quand nous étions que tout les deux, Sakura et moi. Je ne lui ai pas décroché un mot, mais quand nous sommes allés nous coucher, impossible de dormir.

Un véritable mal de tête venait de me prendre.

Dans notre chambre d'internat, il y a un lit en hauteur et un en dessous. A la base je dormais en bas, Et Naruto au dessus. Mais nous avons vite changé lorsqu'il a commencé à avoir des envies pressentes nocturnes pratiquement tous les soirs. Vous vous dîtes surement que, envie pressente ou pas, il peut très bien descendre de son lit pour aller aux toilettes. Sauf que les envies pressentes de cet abruti sont _vraiment_ pressées. C'est quand plusieurs nuits à la suite il s'est rétamé par terre en tentant de descendre dans le noir que j'ai accepté le changement. Désormais je dors en haut, et lui en bas.

Bref. Ce soir là, au moment de m'endormir, un mal de crâne me prit. Impossible de fermer les yeux, sans compter le fait qu'une solution de rapidité pour ce pari me prenait vraiment l'esprit. A peine un quart d'heure après s'être couché, Naruto, lui, ronflait déjà comme un sourd. Par habitude je ne l'entends même plus, mais là, ça m'enervait au plus haut point.

Je décidai alors de sortir de cette chambre, où regnait en plus une chaleur plus qu'étouffante.

Une fois sortis de là, je traversai le couloir, tentant de rester un minimum discret. Une fois dehors, la fraicheur me fit le plus grand bien. Je n'étais habillé que d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais croiser grand monde, alors je n'en avais rien à faire. Je me mis à marcher calmement.

Notre lycée avait la réputation d'être le plus beau de la ville. Il fallait avouer qu'il était immense et vraiment plutôt beau. Il y avait des arbres, des petits chemins où se promener, une rivière, des pistes cyclables un grand gymnase, de la verdure, des fleurs, et tout ça donnait un décors que les gens qualifiaient souvent de magnifique. Personnellement, je n'y prête jamais attention.

Je marchais dans une petite allée, courte et entourée de cerisiers. C'était un sentier d'une vingtaine de mètres à peine, qui menait à un petit coin tranquille, au bord d'une petite rivière. Je venais régulièrement me poser contre l'énorme cerisier qui la bordait. Ce que je fis une fois arrivé.

Je fermai les yeux mais, même là, je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon mal de tête s'était légèrement calmé, mais restait toujours présent. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, je me cachais derrière le gros tronc. Puis je commençai à entendre des voix. Une voix de fille et de garçon. Dont une que je connaissais.

-Je te remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation, Neji.

-...Il est tard Tenten. Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous à une heure pareille ?

J'etouffai un bruit de surprise en voyant qui se trouvaient là. C'était Neji et.. surement une de ses fans. Cet idiot était froid et distant avec tout le monde. Le voir avec une fille, comme ça.. Ca lui donnait un semblant d'humanité.

-Eh bien j- je....

-Tu...?

-Je ne crois pas à cette histoire, Neji !

-...De quoi tu parles.

-Tu ne peux pas être gai, c'est impossible !

je riai intérieusement. Elle parlait sans doute du pari qui lui était tombé dessus, consistant à faire croire qu'il aimait.. Les mecs. Et la vision brève qui me traversa l'esprit de le voir, lui, avec un gars, me donna des frissons désagréables. Je reportai vite mon attention à la scène, cette fille n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord.

-Tu n'es pas dans ma tête.

-Mais je te connais depuis si longtemps que je sais très bien que c'est _impossible_, bon sang !

A l'entendre parler, on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait se mettreà pleurer. Je n'immaginais pas la frustration qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Remarquez, je m'en fichais plus ou moins.

-Tu n'es pas homo, Neji, je le sais ! _Elle éclata en sanglot _

-...Arrête maintenant. Retourne te coucher et laisse-moi.

-Non !

Je regardai la scène avec amusement. Je serais bien parti mais, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire repérer. Même si l'idée de voir cet imbécile piquer un far en voyant que j'étais témoin de ce qui se passait m'amusait, je me reteins de n'en faire qu'à ma tête. Elle se jeta alors sur lui pour l'enlacer. Génial. Maintenant ça se transformait scène à l'eau de rose.

-Tenten...Lâche-moi.

-Je t'aime depuis toujours, Neji !

Voilà. C'était beaucoup trop cul-cul la praline. Je croyais pourtant que ce genre de scène n'était que dans les films romantiques ennuyants. Mais la tête de cet idiot de Neji en vallait le détour. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rougir à ce point. Il tirait une tête que personne n'avait dû lui connaître, d'ailleurs. J'avais une furieuse envie de rire.

-Sors avec moi ! _s'écria-t-elle_

-...Je...ne peux pas.

Il la renvoya bouler du mieux qu'il le pouvait, toutes ces émotions devaient le boulverser, le pauvre. Elle releva la tête et soudainement se mit à l'embrasser. C'était plutôt hilarant. Neji tirait une de ces têtes ! Sans pouvoir em retenir plus, j'étouffais maladroitement un rire, ce qui venait de les arêter et, accessoirement, de me griller.

-Je voulais pas vous déranger. _Annoncais-je, glissant une main dans mes cheveux_.

Il me regardèrent sans vraiment prendre conscience du fait que j'avais tout vu. C'était d'autant plus drôle que Neji prenait comme un coup de massue en pleine figure, tant d'évènements en une soirée pour lui, ça devait être trop.

Je détournai du regard, ils n'étaient visiblement pas d'humeur à rire. Puis la fille s'avanca d'un pas vers moi, mains jointes au menton. Je fronçai des sourcils en voyant son expression suppliante, et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle me demanda ;

-Uchiwa Sasuke..tu es un bon ami de Neji, n'est ce pas ??

-...Euh.

-Tu le sais toi, qu'il n'est pas gai, hein ?!

-Ca suffit. _Coupa-t-il._ Sasuke, tu nous déranges là.

Il me lança alors un regard des plus noirs. Peut-être avait-il conscience que j'étais intérieurement mort de rire. Mais il devrait plutôt me remercier, je l'avais en quelques sortes sauvé d'une situation génante.

-Je comptais pas rester. _répondis-je froidement._

Puis sur le blanc qui suivit ma réponse, je partis, lachant un soupire d'ennui, pour retourner dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain je me réveillai, plus fatigué que les autres matins. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, déjà enervé par les ronflements continuels de Naruto qui n'avait, comme d'habitude, pas entendu le réveil. Comme tous les jours, je poussai un grognement, pour prende un de mes deux oreillers et le jeter sur le maudit réveil. Et comme tout les matins, il en prit un coup, et tomba au sol. Je descendis du lit, ramassai l'objet, puis le coussin, histoire de frapper Naruto avec, avant de le lancer sur mon lit.

-Debout, idiot.

-Nnnh, Sasukeee, il est trop tôôôt !!

Il se recouvrit de sa couverture, et je lâchai un soupire. C'était pareil tous les matins, je pouvais répéter mot pour mot ce qu'il disait, car il le répétait à la virgule près.

J'allai alors dans la mini salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. L'eau chaude me fit du bien, mais ne me réveilla pas plus pour autant.

Après m'être lavé, séché, et habillé, je sortis de la chambre, alors que Naruto commençait tout juste à hé n'avais pas faim. Comme la plupart des matins, d'ailleurs. Mais au lieu de faire quelque chose d'inutile comme ranger la chambre ou encore regarder mon idiot de colocataire manger, je décidai de faire une chose qui me servirait, comme aller à la bibliothèque, par exemple.

C'est ce que je fis. Avec un peu de chance je ne croiserai personne que je connaissais. Principalement car la plupart d'entre eux me parleraient de Sakura.

J'entrai dans le bâtiment trop silencieux à mon goût. Traversant les allées silencieuse, pour trouver ce que je cherchais, un livre. De mathématique.

Je ne perdrais pas de temps à expliquer pourquoi. Tout le monde à des défaut, après tout. Le mien résidait dans cette matière. Et je ne l'assumais pas du tout, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi personne n'était au courant, et que c'était tant mieux.

Le livre en main, il fallait maintenant que je choisisse un lieu où me poser. Je n'avais en aucun cas envie de sortir de la bibliothèque, car, qui dit sortir de là, dit emprunter le livre, et donc se le trimballer partout avec un mot indiquant que je l'avais pris, et finalement montrer à tout le monde que j'étais mauvais en maths. Je ne vous parle même pas de tout ce que ça pourrais engendrer par la suite. Bref. Je décidai donc de me poser sur une des nombreuses tables déserte, sauf une, ou quelques personnes révisaient.

Et ce que j'y vis me fis perdre l'espace de quelques secondes mon équilibre.

C'est dans ce genre de cas là que Kiba ou encore Naruto parleraient de ma chance légendaire. En effet, si je venais aussi tôt, c'était surtout pour ne croiser personne. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sakura. Oui c'était bien elle, et elle était bien là. Elle avait l'air totalement absorbé par sa lecture. Ses cheveux roses brillaient aux reflets de la lumière sous laquelle elle était placée, et elle les retenaient d'un coté pour éviter qu'il ne viennent la déranger. Ses yeux émeraudes (leur couleur était vraiment étonnante.) pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant à qui on aurait fait la promesse d'un glaçe. Elle n'avait pas encore enfilé l'uniforme du lycée, et était vêtue d'un haut vert sous un gilet gris, et de ce qui semblait être (et que je dicernais sous la table où elle était assise) un jean noir.

Je poussai un soupire. Elle ne m'avait pas encore repéré, et c'était préférable ainsi. Elle s'était assise sur la dernière table, la seule occupée, assez loin. Trois autres personnes, deux filles et un garçon étaient aussi de part et d'autre sur la même table, mais semblaient tout de même garder leurs distances. Les regards méprisants qu'ils lui lançaient entre deux pages m'énervaient. Si c'était pour se montrer méfiant envers elle de la sorte, ils n'avaient u'à pas se mettre à la même table.

Je m'avancai alors sur celle à l'opposé, la première qui se trouvait devant moi. Quatre comme celle-ci séparaient la mienne de celle de Sakura. Je lui jetai un dernier coup d'oeil avant de m'asseoir dos à elle, pour éviter d'être perturbé.

J'essayai d'arrêter de penser à tout ça, pour me concentrer à mon tour. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ce n'était pas à cause d'elle, c'était juste que cette fichue matière ne m'intéressait pas, et que d'essayer de me concentrer la-dessus revenait à m'enfermer dans une pièce vide.

-Excuse-moi..

Je me retournai d'un coup, comme surpris en pleine reflexion. Une fille avec de grosses lunettes venait de s'approcher de moi et me parlait.

-..Mh ? _répondis-je, las._

-Es-tu.. Dans un certain club d'étude particulière ? _me demanda-t-elle très sèrieusement._

Je me mis à la dévisager. A tous les coups c'était une fille du club de lecture. C'était un ras de bibliothèque, à en croire ses espèces de loupes sur le nez, sa coiffure plutôt ringarde, et même les trois livres qu'elles sert comme elle de façon à ce qu'on pourrait penser que les lui enlever reviendrait à lui enlever la vie.

-Non.. _ajoutais-je, froncantles sourcils._

Pour qui elle me prenait ? J'ai vraiment une tête à faire parti d'un club d'étude quelconque ?

-Oh, eh bien j-je... _Elle détourna du regard comme genée_, à-à cette heure-ci... Les clubs d'études viennent étudier e-et, ces cinq tables leur s-sont réservées... P-peux-tu a-aller sur celle qui est fa-faite pour les s-sans-clubs ?

_-...J'haussai un sourcil_. Les "sans-clubs" ?

-O-oui..Ceux qui sont là-bas.

Elle pointa la table de Sakura.

-Inutile d'en rajouter.

Je soupirai, pour me lever nonchalemment. Je fermai mon livre, et remis ma chaise en place.

-M-merci beaucoup ! _Elle se pencha en avant._

-..Nh.

Je passai à coté d'elle et m'arrêtai, repenssant brusquement à quelque chose.

-..Tu ne connaîtrais pas, par hasard, un certain.. Lee ?

Elle deglutit, et je tournai la tête pour la voir devenir rouge pivoine.

Cet hyperactif de Lee avait alors mit son pari à execution et, comme elle avait l'air de gérer le "club de lecture" ça devait être à elle qu'il avait fait des avances. A en juger par sa réaction elle avait dû être plus que perturber.

J'eus un micro sourire. Puis je me dirigeai vers la table où se trouvait la fille de mon pari, à moi. Elle n'avait pas repéré ma présence, et elle était toujours dans la même position. Elle ne faisait attention à rien, elle ne me vit même pas approcher de la table.

Elle fronçait les sourcils et mordait sa lèvre inférieur, il devait surement avoir de l'action dans son bouquin. M'approchant un peu plus je remarquai que les deux filles à la table étaient en train de critiquer Sakura sans gène particulière. L'une pouffait de rire tandis que l'autre pointait du doigt quelque chose sur elle. Puis elle me virent arriver, et changèrent radicalement de comportement. Pour adopter celui que prenait toutes les filles en ma présence, le plus chiant de tous.

Elle me lancèrent des regards aguicheurs, des sourires en coin que j'ignorai avec la plus grande facilité. Je décidai finalement de prendre la chaise voisine de Sakura, qui elle était à l'autre bout de la table, loin des deux groupies.

Je m'installai doucement, tentant de ne pas la déranger dans sa lecture. Mais le fait quelqu'un soit proche d'elle de cette manière la fit sortir de son histoire. Elle me regarda m'asseoir, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Tandis que je faisais comme si de rien n'était, ouvrant mon livre là où je l'avais refermé, je sentais son regard posé sur moi lourdement. Je tournai la tête, et la manière dont elle me fixait me fit froncer les sourcils à mon tour.

-Quoi ? _Lui demandais-je sèchement._

-...Je te renvois la question. _répondit-elle de la même façon._

-..Quoi n'est pas une question, je te demande juste pourquoi tu me dévisages ainsi.

-Et moi je te demande juste ce que tu fais, ici.

Sa repartie m'amusait. C'était l'une des rares filles, et surement la seule qui ne me considérait pas comme me considère toutes les autres. Une certaine liberté s'epprenait de moi lorsque je lui parlais, et dans un sens, ça m'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

-J'avais envie de me mettre ici, c'est tout.

-Et si j'en ai pas envie, moi ? ajouta-t-elle, cassante.

En vue de sa réponse, je ne pu retenir un sourire. Pour essayer d'accrocher mon attention aux maths?

-Tu feras avec. _rencherissais-je, provoquant._

Elle soupira.

-Tu sais que, tu vas perdre de ta réputation, si on te vois avec moi ? _Annonca-t-elle, amusée_

-Quelle réputation ?

-Celle du magnifique Uchiwa Sasuke, grand tombeur de toutes les filles superficielles.

-Perdre cette réputation me boulversera, c'est sur.

Elle eût un petit sourire et tourna une page de son livre.

-..Ca parle de quoi ? _je me surpris à poser cette question inutile._

-Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?

-...Surement.

-..._Elle soupira_, Un roman à l'eau de rose. Une paysanne qui cherche le bonheur, et qui n'admet pas que l'amour l'y menera. Un garçon qui va tomber amoureux d'elle va chercher à lui prouver de toutes les façons que c'est possible.

-... Tu lis ce genre de livre ? _J'haussais un sourcil._

-Ce qui est intéressant, c'est sa vision de la vie. Par exemple, pour elle, le bonheur est quelque chose de vaste. Quand quelque chose la fait sourire, c'est qu'elle à une part de bonheur.

Elle n'avait pas quitter son livre des yeux tout en expliquant ça.

-C'est un livre... Pour fille quoi.

-Détrompes-toi ! _Elle planta son regard dans le mien._. Ca pourrait faire du bien aux garçons de lire ce genre de chose. Et puis je préfère ça à... _Elle souleva la couverture de mon bouquin_, un livre sur... Les maths ? _Elle ouvrit de grands yeux._

Elle se mit à pouffer de rire silencieusement. C'était la première fois que je la voyais rire. Et les battements de mon coeur sont dû au fait qu'elle était en train de se fiche de moi, à l'instant.

-Quoi, pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Non, non pour rien !

-..._Je soupirai_. Je suis nul en maths, c'est tout.

-...Oh. _Elle s'arrêta._

Je repoussai un soupire. C'était stupide. Je cherchais à cacher à tout le monde ma nulité en maths, et, à elle, je l'avouais direct. Et pourtant c'était vraiment inutile, qu'elle saches que je suis mauvais dans cette matière.

-Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas parfait, Uchiwa Sasuke ? _Ajouta-t-elle, avec un petit sourire en coin, tout en lisant son livre._

-...Ca t'étonne ? _lui demandais-je_

-C'est la matière dans laquelle je réussis le plus, les maths.

-Tu peux m'aider, alors.

Et merde. C'était de trop, ça. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ni comment mais, quand elle répondait en provoquant, je répondais encore plus haut. Elle fronca les sourcils. Les chances pour qu'elle prenne ça pour un plan drague étaient élevées. Même si la vérité était qu'au final je devais réussir à sortir avec elle, ça ne devais pas se passer comme ça. Ou du moins, elle ne devait pas me prendre pour un vulgaire dragueur qui veut simplement élargir son tableau de chasse.

Après avoir regardé sa montre, elle mit son marque page et ferma son livre, avant de le mettre dans son sac en bandouillère. Elle se releva, mit le dit sac sur son épaule et remit sa chaise.

-A un de ces jours, Uchiwa. _chuchota-t-elle de façon à ce que je sois le seul à l'entendre._

Je la regardai partir, avec une certaine frustration, ignorant les nombreux regards d'incompréhension que me lançaient les deux filles et même le garçon à l'autre bout de la table. Je fermai à mon tour mon livre, et allai le remettre à sa place. En fait ça ne m'avait pas du tout aidé, ce fichu bouquin sur les mathématiques. Je sortis de la bibliothèque, au même moment où Kiba se jeta sur moi.

-Yahouu ! _Cria-t-il dans mes oreilles._

Je me contentais de l'interroger du regard.

-J'ai réussi à trouver deux charmantes filles, qui ont accepté de me prendre dans leur chambre en cas d'urgence dans la nuit que je suis censé passé dans leur internat. C'est génial ! Je suis couvert ! _s'écria-t-il tout heureux. _

Kiba avait une joie homni-présente qui avait le don de souvent m'énerver. Il n'y a pas de quoi être heureux pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Kiba comme Naruto ont tout deux cette chose inutile en eux. Du bonheur à revendre. Enfin, ce n'est pas totalement inutile, mais ce n'est pas tout le temps utile non plus. C'est quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.

-Tu trouves pas ça génial ?!

-..Nh. _répondis-je, las._

-Et sinon toi, ton pari, ça avance ? _Il s'enleva de mes épaules_

-...Bof.

-Bof quoi ?

-Je l'ai vu, à la bibliothèque..

-Ahah !! Et...?

-...Sans plus.

-Wahou.. tu m'as vraiment l'air motivé toi... _ajouta-t-il d'un ton blasé._

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça. Et encore moins à Kiba. Après avoir marché quelques minutes et l'avoir laissé me faire la discussion sur des choses inutiles du genre la manière dont il cache son chien dans sa chambre, comment c'est de vivre avec Shikamaru ou encore donner son avis sur toutes les filles qu'on croisait, il se souvenu qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et me laissa. Je soupirai.

Sans m'en rendre compte mon esprit divaga, et je me surpris en train de repenser à Sakura qui m'expliquait son livre bizarre.

"Pour elle, le bonheur est quelque chose de vaste. Quand quelque chose la fait sourire, c'est qu'elle à une part de bonheur.."

Quand quelque chose fait sourire, c'est que c'est une part de bonheur, en voilà, un phrase inutile et stupide. Quelque chose qui vous fait sourire vous rend quelque part heureux, hein ?

J'arrivai dans la chambre et Naruto finissait de se préparer.

-Alors vieux, Kiba m'a dit que t'avais vu Sakura tout à l'heure? _me demanda-t-il tout joyeux._

-..Mh.

Rapide.

-Et ? Ca à un peu avancer ? Enfin, comparé à hier, elle avait fait une sortie fracassante ! Pas un aurevoir, rien !

Pas un aurevoir, hein...

"A un de ces jours, Uchiwa."

J'ignorai Naruto et m'allongea sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. En y repenssant, elle m'a dit aurevoir cette fois. Peut-être bien que ça avançai, finalement.

-Oh, Sasuke ! Répond-moi ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

--------------

**Voilà ! Chapitre deux bouclé. J'éspère que ça vous plaît, je met la suite le plus vite possible, mais j'aimerai bien en retour avoir quelques reviews pour connaître votre avis, ça me ferais extêmement plaisir ! :D Merci d'avance, à Bientôt. **

**~Kura.**


	3. Enervant

**Le chapitre 3 est enfin là ! J'essaie de ne pas perdre trop de temps, et de réduire les fautes, enfin compronnez que je donne un maximum dans cette fic' ! :D**

**Hanaty : Ta review m'a fais super plaisir et m'a donné énormement de motivation pour ce chapitre, merci à toi ! (et merci pour le petit conseil aussi ;P)**

**ahhotep83 : Merci :D Ne t'en fait pas, je leur fait prendre du temps, ou du moins j'essaie, le pari n'est pas près d'être accomplie crois-moi ;P Et pour le Neji x Tenten, la suite est dans ce chapitre !**

**Koyomi : Merci beaucoup ! A vrai dire j'avais un peu peur que la personnalité de Sakura ne fasse pas très réaliste, mais à en croire les reviews, apparament, ça plait ! :D Voilà la suite !**

**Hanahi-chan : Eh bien merci à toi aussi ! En effet, le soutient apporté dans les reviews m'apporte beaucoup à chaque fois :P. (Je ne te cacherais pas que le passage dans la bibliothèque est mon préféré aussi u.u' lol) **

**Hana Sagashita : Merci ! Pour répondre à ton impatiente pour lire la suite, eh bien la voici ! :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 3 : Stupide, inutile, énervant.**

"A un de ces jours, Uchiwa."

Cette phrase me tournait en rond dans la tête. C'était vraiment énervant. Insuportable, même. Il était midi, et nous étions assis à une table, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru et moi, en train de manger la _suculeuse_ nourriture du self. Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là. Non, ça ne me préoccupais pas les pensées au point de ne plus avoir faim, c'est juste que la nourriture est vraiment, dé'est ce qui me faisait dire qu'elle n'était pas là ? Je ne l'avais pas vu. Ou du moins elle n'était à aucun de tout les endroits où elle était suceptible d'être. Enfin je me fiche totalement d'elle, c'est juste que sachant qu'elle n'était pas présente aujourd'hui, ça voulait dire que je perdais encore plus de temps avec ce pari stupidement inutile, et véritabelemnt énervant.

Toute la nuit j'avais réfléchi. Pas au point qu'on puisse me traiter d'insomniaque, mais je n'avais pas eu ma dose de sommeil habituelle. Et je me suis rendu conte que j'en faisait surement trop. Depuis le début des hostilitées, à chaque fois que je la voyais, j'en profitais pour tenter une approche. Ca parraissait surement louche, _trop_ louche venant de quelqu'un comme...moi. Bon, si on conte depuis le début le nombre de fois ou je suis tombé sur elle, ça faisait en tout.. Deux fois, mais il ne fallait pas que je me montre trop intéréssé. Le pire c'est qu'elle serait capable de tout comprendre rien qu'en analysant. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était surement l'une des filles les plus intelligentes de ce lycée.

-Oh, Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ?

Shikamaru m'interrompu dans mes pensées.

-Mh..

-.... _Il poussa un soupire. _Galère.. Je disais qu'on n'avait pas vu Neji de la journée, t'aurais pas une idée d'où il se serait caché ?

Je repensa à la veille. Quand je les avais malencontreusement croisé. Enfin, qu'ils m'étaient tombé dessus, lui et cette fille au chignons.

-J'en sais rien. _répondis-je, lasse._

-Hier soir il est rentré très tard, mais j'ai fait semblant de dormir car je voyais bien qu'il cachait quelque chose ! _ajouta Lee_

-Et à chaque fois que les cours se terminent, on le voit qui s'éclipse discretement, personne ne sait où.. _enchaina Kiba._

Un silence s'installa. Pour une fois j'avais décidé d'être gentil avec lui et de ne rien balancer aux autres. Concernant son escapade d'hier soir. Et bizarrement j'étais curieux de savoir comment ça s'était términé.

-JE SAIS ! _s'écria Naruto, se relevant d'un coup_

-Naruto, fait un peu moins de bruit, tout le monde nous regarde là.. _chuchota Shikamaru._

-Tu veux dire que tout le monde le regarde, et comme un imbécile, en plus. _ricana Kiba_

Naruto se rassit lachant un "Rah, mais on s'en fou des autres." légèrement rouge de gène tout de même. Certains jours, je me demandais vraiment ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il est des réactions pareilles. Et je me demandais aussi ce qui faisait que c'était mon meilleur ami. Mais ça, c'était bien trop compliqué.

-Je sais pourquoi on en voit plus Neji ! _rajouta-t-il._

-..Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi ?? _demanda Lee, d'un coup enthousiaste._

-Son pari se termine ce soir à la dernière heure. En gros demain matin il pourra dire que c'était un mensonge, et qu'il n'est PAS gay ! Ahaha ! _ria-t-il, fière de sa conclusion._

-...Et ? _questionna Shikamaru, blazé._

-Il a trop honte pour le moment ! Donc il se cache ! Jusqu'à demain matin ! _expliqua-t-il finalement._

Pour une fois, ce qu'il disait avait l'air de tenir la route. Ca eu l'air de frapper tout le monde comme une révélation. Boh, moi je m'en fichais un peu, à vrai dire.

-Sasuuuuke ! _ajouta Kiba, d'un ton taquin._

-..._Je tourna la tête vers lui, froncant les sourcils, méfiant. _Mh ?

-Regarde qui voilà !!

En entendant sa phrase et le voyant pointer du doigt derrière moi, automatiquement, je tourna la tête brusquement. Et mon moral retomba à pique. Non pas parce que je croyais que c'était Sakura qui arrivait et que finalement, ce n'était que Ino, la fille qui me collait le plus..Oui bon, je dois avouer que pendant un instant j'ai bien cru que c'était Sakura qui arrivait; quoi que, j'aurais largement préféré la voire arriver elle plutôt qu'Ino. Elle m'énervais au plus au point. Toujours en train de faire comme si nous sortions ensemble, alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Je retourna la tête tout aussi rapidement que je l'avais fait, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue.

-Bah, pourquoi tu fais cette tête déçu, Sasuke ? _me demanda mon "meilleur ami"._

-Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'attendais pas à voir cette fille... _annonca Shikamaru avec un sourire en coin._

Il ne fallait pas le cacher, Shikamaru était très intelligent. Peut-être même plus que Sakura, ou du moins, autant qu'elle. Il avait une faculté d'analyse impressionante. Je me méfiais toujours un peu de sa perspicasité et de sa facilité à comprendre une situation en un rien de temps. Quand il me fixait longuement, j'avais le sentiment qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre grand ouvert. Et ça me dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, surtout ces derniers temps.

C'est alors que je senti un lourd poid s'emparer de mon cou.

-Saaaaasuuuukeeeee-chouuuu !!!! _S'écria Ino dans mes oreilles, me serrant en m'étouffant contre elle._

-Pourtant, c'est tout les midis pareil, _murmura Naruto à Shikamaru, _c'est toujours elle qui vient l'étrangler, qui pouvait-il s'attendre à voir d'autre ?

-...Sakura, peut-être ! _répondit Lee, comprenant où voulait en venir Shikamaru._

-Sakura ? Pourquoi vous parlez de cette... fille ? _demanda Ino avec une mine de dégout._

-Ino, lâches-moi. _lui ordonais-je._

-M-mais ! Sasuke-kun ! _supplia-t-elle avec une tête de chien battu._

-...Ino.. _soupira Kiba_, franchement t'es lourde, tout les midis c'est la même chose, on peut pas manger tranquille !

-Ouais c'est vrai... C'est franchement galère, lâches-le.. _intervint Shikamaru à son tour._

Elle finit par me lacher, et je put enfin respirer normalement.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, à vous ! _S'exlama-t-elle rouge de colère, partant._

Je poussa un soupire de soulagement. Puis alors que je releva les yeux vers mes compagnons, ils me fixèrent tous avec un petit sourire malicieu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive....? _demandais-je hésitant ,face à leur comportement._

-Au fait, tu ne nous parle pas de ton pari, Sasuke ! _annonca Kiba, impatient._

Je poussa un soupire, ils étaient vraiment énervant. Qu'est ce qu'ils en avaient tant à faire, de ce fichu pari stupide ? Finalement je pris mon sac et sorti prendre l'air sans ajouter un mot. Sans m'en rendre conte, je me dirigeais vers l'arbre où était habituellement assise Sakura. Et ça m'énervais. Cet arbre m'énervait, ce fichu pari m'énervait, et Sakura ménervait, aussi. Depuis quand je me demandais pourquoi elle n'étais pas là ? Je n'en ai _rien à faire_, bon sang. Absolument rien à faire, de sa vie, de ce qu'elle en faisait aussi. Inconsciement, je suis certain que c'est juste que je veux en finir avec ce pari stupide et inutile. Et énervant, oui, ce pari,** stupide**, _inutile_, ET énervant.

Alors que je m'aprétais à rebrousser chemin, étant bien décidé à ne plus me préocuper d'elle, quelque chose vint m'interrompre. Je tapa dans un caillou, qui alla se cogner dans le fameux arbre. C'était déjà trop tard pour reculer, ça aurait été trop étrange, trop gros. Au point où ça en était rendu, ça n'était plus qu'une coïncidence. Neji et la fille d'hier, Tenten je crois, retournèrent la tête d'un coup, un peu comme la veille, comme si ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit. Enfin c'était tout de même le cas. Car je ne rêvais pas, ils étaient bien, quelques secondes plus tôt, en train de s'embrasser furieusement. Intèrieurement, j'avais envie d'exploser de rire, ça me choquait trop de voir ce glaçon de Neji avoir une copine. Mais la manière dont ils me pulvérisèrent du regard stoppa en moi toute envie de quelconque de me foutre d'eux.

-Sa-Sasuke ! _bafouilla Tenten, ayant l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre._

-...Euh, je pensais pas que vous seriez ici. _ajoutais-je, lasse._

-C'est pas vrai..._pesta Neji. _

-..Sa-Sasuke ! _s'exclama la fille brune_, _faisant un pas en avant._ Je- en vérité, je suis au courant de.. tout. Enfin, pour le pari, et le fait qu'il s'arrête seulement demain, je t'en suppli, n'en parle pas aux autres !

Je la regarda. De la détermination traversait ses yeux.

-Vous...sortez ensemble, alors ? _demandais-je._

-..Nh. _répondit simplement Neji, détournant du regard, tandis que sa copine souriait étant légèrement rouge._

Je vois. Neji a une copine. C'était vraiment étrange. Enfin, je dois avouer que ça avait un coté énervant. Je crois que j'ai toujours eu un hic envers l'amour.

Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, j'eûs un petit rire. Mais je l'arrêta aussitôt voyant Neji me lancer un regard noir.

-Sasuke, si tu balances, je dirais que tu es venu ici avec pour espoir de voir Sakura.

-QU-Quoi ?! _Je m'écria, n'en revenant pas de son chantage._

-...Il n'y a jamais personne ici, c'est l'endroit qui a la réputation d'être habité par Sakura, tout le temps, tu ne pouvais venir ici qu'avec le seul but de la rencontrer. _expliqua-t-il calmement._

Rapide.

Lui aussi, avait une facilité au niveau de l'analyse assez époustouflante. Je fronca les sourcils.

-Et bien figures-toi, que contrairement à certains, je ne réfléchis pas tout le temps à tout, et je ne faisait pas spécialement attention à ce détail.

Je tourna des talons

-En plus, j'ai jamais dit que je voulais leur dire quoi que ce soit... Sur ce.

Et sans en rajouter plus, je partie, dans une direction toute autre. Et finalement, ne trouvant aucun endroit tranquille, qui n'était pas pleuplé ni d'un groupe de fans hystériques ou d'un groupe quelconque, je pris la décision de me faufiller en toute discretion, dans notre chambre d'internat, à Naruto et moi. Normalement, c'est interdit pendant la journée, ou alors il faut une autorisation particulière, et je n'en avait pas, mais je m'en contrefichais. J'avais finalement réussit à y rentrer sans me faire attraper, et je me laissa tomber sur le lit du bas, êtant pris d'une certaine flème pour monter en haut. Je ferma les yeux, et entendit la sonnerie qui annoncait les cours suivants.

Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Encore moins que d'habitude. En plus nous avions physique-chimie, et je n'aimais vraiment pas notre prof. Orochimaru. Il me regarde trop bizarrement. Et pire encore, je suis son préféré et il ne le cache pas. J'ai horreur de ça. Pendant les cours maintenant, j'évite un maximum de le regarder. C'est trop flippant la manière dont il me fixe. D'autant plus que la reflexion que m'a sortis Kiba l'autre jour ne m'a pas forcement rassuré. "Punaise Sasuke, le prof comment il te regarde, on a l'impression qu'il veux ton corps quoi."

Enfin bref, je me retrouva à m'endormir petit à petit. Il faut dire que je manquais vraiment de sommeil. Et je ne me réveilla que quand Naruto entra en trombe dans la chambre, ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Sasuke ! Tu es là ! Qu'est ce que tu fous putain, tout le monde te cherchais ! T'as joliement séché, surtout que c'est pas passé inaperçu au gros pervers d'Orochimaru qu'a tout de suite remarqué que t'étais pas là. Mamie Tsunade veux te voire. Elle supporte pas qu'on sèche, tu le sais en plus !

Il parlait si vite que j'avais du mal à bien comprendre. Mais finalement, j'en tira que la directrice (gentiement surnommé Mamie Tsunade par Naruto) voulait me voire. Je poussa un profond soupire. Je crois que aujourd'hui, ce n'étais pas ma journée. Alors que Naruto me harcelait pour savoir ce qui m'avait pris, je passa à coté de lui, comme si il n'y avait que moi dans la salle, l'ignorant au plus haut point. Sortie du bâtiment, je me rendis conte que la journée était terminée, en effet, des gens partaient par les grandes grilles du lycée, d'autres enfourchaient leurs vélos, tandis que les internes, dont certains que j'ai croisé en sortant, rentraient respectivement dans leurs chambres.

Quelques filles me voyant crièrent mon prénom en me faisant des grands signes. Je les ignora, mais ça, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. J'arriva finalement dans le couloir, pour prendre place sur une chaise en face de la porte de la directrice, qui, souvent très occupée, faisait toujours attendre un moment les élèves. Surtout ceux qui venaient parce qu'ils avaient séché. Ceux-là, dont je faisait actuellement partie, elle prenait un malin plaisir à les prendre en dernier. Une sorte de "punition" comme elle le qualifiait. J'étais tout seul dans ce grand couloir, j'entendais que ça fusait de l'autre coté de la porte. Puis d'un coup je vis Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade notre directrice et accessoirement notre infiermière sortir. Elle s'appuya contre la porte après l'avoir refermé et souffla un grand coup. Puis, me voyant, elle fit un léger sourire géné

-Aah, Sasuke désolé, elle n'est pas prête à te recevoir pour l'instant... _Elle se gratta la tête_, Hem, qu'as-tu fait exactement ?

-...J'ai séché. _ajoutais-je froidement._

-Oh... _elle soupira,_ tu vas devoir être ..un peu patient.

-...Mh. Je sais.

-...Bien.

Et elle repartie je ne sais où.

Je n'avais pas souvent séché les cours, ou du moins, il y avait toujours une justification plus ou moins rationnelle. Aujourd'hui l'expliquation était.. Sakura. Enfin oui, en gros, c'était à cause d'elle. Ou peut-être plus de la faute de ce pari, mais de Sakura tout de même. Car je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit en y réfléchissant sans le vouloir, et tout le monde ne me parle que de ça. Et aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là et ça m'a ...énervé. C'était franchement énervant, ouais.

Tandis que j'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher, je posa mes coudes sur mes genoux, et me pris la tête entre les mains, les passants dans mes cheveux, fixant mes pieds. La personne pris la chaise à coté de la mienne, et pris place. Je l'ignora, comme je l'avais fait avec à peu près tout le monde auparavant. Je poussa un soupire. Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais devoir attendre, encore.

"Uchiwa."

J'ouvris de grand yeux, et d'un coup releva la tête en la tournant vers la personne qui avait pris place à mes cotés.

Sakura.

A vrai dire je n'en revenais pas trop. Elle n'avait pas été là de la journée, et d'un coup, elle se montrait, sans que je ne m'y attende. Elle avait juste prononcé mon prénom, comme signe de salutation, et ne me regardait pas. Elle était en train de fouiller dans son sac pour prendre quelque chose.

-Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _bafouillais-je vaguement_

Elle se retourna, me fixa avec ses grand yeux verts et pris un air très serieux avant d'ajouter comme si elle récitait une poésie ;

-J'avais envie de me mettre ici, c'est tout.

-Qu-

-Tu feras avec.

Puis tout aussi serieusement, elle sortit un livre de son sac, plus exactement, le livre de la dernière fois. Elle venait exactement de me repetter mot pour mot ce que je lui avais dit, quand elle avait protesté sur le fait que je m'assoie à ses cotés.

-Ca t'as tant enervé que ça ? _lui demandais-je_

-Mmmh ? _répondit-elle, ne se concentrant que sur sa lecture._

-Le fait que tu n'es pas le choix, que je me sois mit à coté de toi, et que c'était comme ça, un point c'est tout. Ca t'as enervé, non ? _répetais-je._

-....Mmh, surement. _Elle tourna une page._

Je soupira. C'était vraiment étrange, quand je lui parlait. J'ai l'impression que ça dépendais plus de son humeur qu'autre chose. Quelques minutes passèrent. J'avais poussé trois soupires et elle avait tourné quatre pages. Puis, après avoir bayé, j'eu une soudaine envie de faire la discution.

-Sinon, ton héroïne, elle a enfin trouvé le bonheur ? _je posa la question idiote._

-... _Elle tourna la tête pour me fixer_, pas vraiment. _puis elle regarda fixement sa page._ Elle n'arrive pas à croire que le garçon qui lui fait plus ou moins comprendre ses sentiments l'aime vraiment. Elle ne se fait pas à cette idée car pour elle, c'est impossible.

-...Elle est bête. _je m'étira et croisa mes bras derrière ma tête, regardant le plafond d'un air blazé_

-Hein ? _Elle tourna la tête vers moi, froncant les sourcils._

-Pourtant les filles, ça croient en l'amour. Pourquoi elle, elle ne veux pas y croire ? Je ne vois pas en quelle honneur elle serait différente.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça me plaisait de déblatérer sur un sujet inutile avec elle. Peut-être parce que quand on discutait, ce n'était pas comme quand je discutais avec d'autres personnes. Car quand je parle avec d'autre gens, au bout d'un moment, par n'importe quel moyen, ça devient toujours énervant. Mais là, ça m'apaisais plus que ça ne m'énervais. Ca avait même un coté, amusant.

-Elle est différente, justement.

-Mh ?

-Enfin non, elle est considéré comme différente. _expliqua-t-elle_ Elle ne l'est pas vraiment. Ou du moins pas plus qu'une autre. Mais tout le monde la fuit comme la peste, ne sachant mêe plus pour quoi au final. Elle a finis par ne plus chercher à aller vers les gens.

-...C'est carrement triste là. _ajoutais-je lasse._

-Tu t'attendais à ce que ça soit joyeux ? _me demanda-t-elle, tournant subitement la tête vers moi._

Il fallait avouer, que son regard n'était pas comme ceux des autres. On s'y perdait facilement, même. On aurait dit qu'il y avait de l'amertume à l'intèrieure, enfin, pendant une seconde je cru même voire de la souffrance. Mais je détourna vite du regard. Je soupira.

-Et pourquoi elle est différente, hein ? _je me mit à fixer la porte du bureau de la directrice, en face._

-C'est... compliqué..._ elle baissa les yeux_. En fait il faudrais que tu lises le livre pour mieux comprendre, mais je doute que ça t'intéresse.

Puis, alors que je la regardais du coin de l'oeil, elle releva la tête et me fit un sourire. Je nota dans un coin de mon cerveau que le sourire lui allait vraiment bien. Mais je ne m'atarda pas à ce détail. Ou du moins j'essaya, mais l'expresison qu'elle avait était vraiment ..magnifique. Non, non il n'y a aucune insinuation quelconque, n'importe qui serait resté bloqué devant ce ...sourire. Oh et puis c'est surtout que je ne la vois jamais avoir une expression joyeuse comme celle-ci, c'est normal que ça me fasse bizarre.

-Si.. _chuchotais-je_

-Mh ? _elle repris une apparence commune._

-J'aimerai bien le lire, ton bouquin. _Je détourna du regard. _T'as gagné, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ...Le nom c'est ..?

En même temps, si elle s'amusait à me fixer comme elle était en train de le faire il ne fallait pas s'étonner que ça me rende bizarre. Quoi, ça l'étonne tant que ça que je m'intéresse à son livre ? Oh, ça se trouve, j'en ai encore trop fait. Et qui sait, elle est peut-être en train de recoller les morceaux, et en me fixant comme ça, avec de la perspicasité, elle est en train de lire en moi. Comme le fait Shikamaru. Ca se trouve, elle est en train de se rendre conte que ce n'est qu'un pari. Ou alors elle croit vraiment que je lui tend un plan drague.

-"En cherchant le bonheur elle est tombé sur l'amour." _nomma-t-elle_. En fait, _poursuivit-elle_, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne croit pas en l'amour, c'est surtout qu'elle ne croit pas au garçon.. _expliqua-t-elle, tournant les pages de son livre._

Sauvé, ça n'a pas l'air de lui avoir traversé l'esprit.

-Et pourquoi elle ne croit pas en lui ?

-...Car personne ne s'était jamais intéréssé à elle depuis que tout le monde la prenait pour une sorte de monstre. _Elle baissa encore les yeux_. Personne n'avais cherché à savoir pourquoi tout le monde la traitait ainsi, sauf lui. Qui est arrivé de nul part. Dans le livre, elle était en train de soigner des moutons quand soudainement il arriva avec un des siens. Lui demandant de l'aide.

-... _Je la fixa, elle abordait un air étrange._

-Au passage où je suis, elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est possible qu'il s'intéresse à elle. En fait elle est plus persuader qu'il se raproche d'elle juste pour pouvoir mieux l'enfoncer en se moquant d'elle avec les autres après.

Je déglutis. Je venais de comprendre. C'était horriblement tordu mais cette histoire, en gros, ça racontait l'histoire d'une fille que, par je ne sais quel moyen, s'est fait haïr de son village, personne ne s'intéréssait à elle sauf un garçon qui est venu de nul part. Si on enlevait le fait que ça soit une villageoise, et que ça se passe dans un village de paysans, j'avais la net impression qu'elle me racontait son histoire. Et que le garçon venu de nul part d'un coup comme ça, c'était moi.

-Je me trompe ou... _murmurais-je, _je me trompe ou cette histoire c'est-

Au moment ou j'allais lui demander plus de détails sur la raison pour laquelle tout le monde la traite ainsi, (étant persuadé que ça m'indiquerais pourquoi elle, se fait autant rejeté) , la porte de Tsunade s'ouvrit, et Sakura rangea son livre, pour le mettre sous son épaule et se lever.

-Entres, Sakura. _La directrice tourna son regard vers moi, regard qui devint noir. _Sasuke, revient demain, là je n'ai vraiment pas le temps et il se fait tard. Rentres aux dortoirs.

-..Mh, _acquiessais-je avant de reporter mon attention sur.. _Sakura. _l'appelais-je - elle se retourna, _Cette histoire, je me trompe ou elle ressemble à la tienne ?

Pour seule réponse, elle me fit un petit sourire, et mon coeur eu un battement étrange. (Il faisait chaud, aussi)

-...Si tu as compris ça, Uchiwa, je ne préfère pas te le faire lire alors. _elle se retourna et leva la main en l'air,_ à la prochaine. _Tsunade ferma la porte derrière elles._

C'est pas vrai. En plus de ça maintenant, elle me faisait tourner en bourique. Et ça m'intriguais au plus haut point. C'était vraiment, oui vraiment énervant. Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit. Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Elle ne serais pas déçu. Je me dirigea d'un pas décidé vers _son_ arbre. Là où plus tôt dans la journée j'avais croisé Neji et sa copine en train de se becoter. Et là où... Oh non. Là où, ils avaient surement décidé d'élire ce lieu comme lieu de rencontre officiel, car ils y étaient toujours.

-J'hallucine.. _soufflais-je._

Pour la troisième fois maintenant, ils se retournèrent tout les deux en sursaut (vous aurez deviné de qui je parle). Et me regardèrent, ayant l'air d'en avoir raz le bol, eux aussi.

-Mais tu le fais expres où quoi ? _ajouta Neji, visiblement en colère._

-Oui.

Je répondis à sa provoquation. Pourquoi je ne sais pas, je crois que Sakura me rend étrange. Maintenant je passait pour l'imbécile. Mais constatant la situation, une idée de rechange germa dans mon esprit.

-Quoi ? _s'exclama-t-il._

-Neji et euh, Tenten, j'ai un service à vous demander. _répondis-je très serieusement._

-Et puis quoi encore ? _il s'énerva._

-Comme tu l'as si bien fait tout à l'heur, je vais avoir recourt au chantage. En vérité, j'ai plus besoin de Tenten.

-Hein ?! _s'écria celle-ci._

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ! _rajouta Neji_.

-C'est bon, calme, j'aurais besoin d'un livre que seule elle peut me procurer.

Si avec ça je ne passait pas pour un imbécile, ça y ressemblait fortement. Mais le meilleur resterais à venir.

-C'est un livre pour fille. Je ne peut le demander qu'a vous.

Ca, c'était peut-être en trop, pour le coup, en plus de passer pour l'imbécile qui cherche à se procurer un livre de fille, je passait aussi pour le mec déséspéré.

-C'est pour mon pari, ça m'aidera énormement. Ca s'apelle "En cherchant le bonheur elle a trouvé l'amour". Un conseil, si tout les deux vous voulez que le fait que le pari est raté reste secret, rendez-vous demain dans la soirée ici, je vous fait confiance.

Sur ce je partis, ne les laissant pas placer un mot. Ils étaient bouche bée, je dois dire que j'avais enchainé toutes ces expliquations comme un chef. Je parti au final me coucher, avec un sentiment étrange -Non, pas de l'amour, vous me prenez pour qui à la fin.- Finalement ce pari énervant finissait plus par m'amuser. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais encore avancé. Elle m'avait sourit..

**-----------------------------**

**Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! excusez-moi pour la fin un peu précipité, je le suis moi même en vérité. J'éspère que ce n'est pas trop gros et exagéré, enfin dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :S Vos reviews me sont d'un grand aide et me font véritablement plaisir ! Envoyez-m-en des tonnes ! :D **

**PS : c'est la fin des vacances pour moi, j'essairai de garder un rythme résonable tout de même.**

**Biz' !**

**Kura.**


	4. Frustrant

**Bon ! Je poste finalement le 4e chapitre, qui n'a pas été de tout repos. Ayant donné une fin précipitée au précédent je ne savais pas trop comment aborder celui-là. Surtout que j'ai la mauvaise impression de m'être emportée au niveau du passage qui concerne Sakura. Seulement il fallait bien que j'explique d'une manière ou d'une autre le pourquoi du comment, pour quelle raison Sakura est-elle autant rejetée. Et mon immagination à débordée sur l'idée du livre qui raconterait dans d'autres circonstances l'histoire même de Sakura. Mais en me relisant j'ai finalement peur que ça soit un peu trop gros et que ça gache en quelque sorte l'histoire.**

**J'ai eu un mal fou pour trouver le titre de ce chapitre, et au moment ou j'en trouvais un parfaitement aproprié, une minute plus tard, impossible de s'en souvenir. J'ai profondement cherché dans mon crâne et j'ai réussi à m'en rappeller, seulement passant à autre chose entre temps, une fois de plus je n'ai pas réussit à m'en souvenir U.U' Mais bref, j'ai choisi celui la qui correspond aussi ^^ . A part le week-end et un bout de mes mercredis après-midi je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire, et j'ai repris un rythme qui fait que je suis énormement fatiguée ces derniers temps U.U' Mais bon, j'arrête de me lamenter sur mon sort, le principale c'est que je poste la suite ! :D**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Namia-Chan**** : Eh bien je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai vraiment hâte aussi d'écrire le moment où Sakura se rendra conte que tout cela n'est qu'un pari. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas pour tout de suite, car si elle l'apprenais maintenant, ça ne serait pas aussi dramatique que dans quelques chapitres ;P Merci pour ta review :D**

**Hanaty**** : Eh bien tu l'apprendras dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai qu'à la base je contais le mettre dans le précédent mais dans la précipitation j'ai totalement oublié, mais je conte rattraper ça ! :P**

**bouille-chan**** : Merci ! :D Ta review (comme celle des autres) m'a beaucoup fait plaisir :P. Comparé à Sakura j'essaie de laisser à Sasuke son caractère d'origine, ou du moins quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Et c'est aussi ce que j'aime dans cette fic', le fait que sans forcement s'en rendre conte il pense tout le temps à elle (:**

**ArOnjun**** : Tu n'a pas parru rabat-joie ne t'en fait pas (: En vérité, ta reviw m'a même motivé pour une chose dont je ne me préoccupait pas avant. En fait, du moment que je pouvais poster mes fictions et mes chapitres régulièrement, je me fichait du reste de . Je n'ai jamais cherché à le comprendre et en plus le fait que ce soit un site en anglais me donnais encore plus la flème de réfléchir pour comprendre u.u'. Je m'y suis mise un peu après avoir reçu ta review, et je galère pas mal, tout ça c'est compliqué pour ma petite tête tu sais T.T'. En ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes, je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elles étaient interditent (pour te dire --') Et, sans vouloir passé pour une fille totalement stupide (ce qui n'est pas tout faux d'un certain point de vue xD) auprès des lecteurs, eh bien je n'ai toujours pas réussit à les acceptées u.u'. J'ai trouvé où on pouvait lire les reviews anonymes, mais forcement, je n'en ai aucune, ça se trouve c'est tout simple mais bon xD. Sinon je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes, vraiment T.T'. Et en parlant de ça, ta proposition de bêta m'intéresse fortement, je crois que j'en aurais vraiment besoin ! Il faudra qu'on arrange ça. Sinon merci à toi aussi pour ta review :D**

**Ce chapitre est plus ou moins long. Plus que les autres, je crois, enfin bref ; Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : Stupide, inutile énervant, frustrant. **

-------

Je n'en pouvais plus. Trois jours que mes nuits étaient troublées et que mon esprit ne tournait plus qu'autour d'elle. Enfin non, que mon esprit ne tournait plus qu'autour de ce pari. C'était horriblement frustrant. Car comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi Sakura n'était pas comme les autres, et pourquoi elle était autant rejetée. Après avoir brievement demandé, non, ordonné à la copine de Neji de me prendre le livre que Sakura était en train de lire, je suis retourné dans la chambre. Il y avait deux bières de posées sur notre petite table basse, et un petit mot grifonné de la main de mon meilleur ami.

"Je t'ai attendu pour la bière de détente mais tu ne revenais pas, j'ai bu la tienne."

Il était affalé sur son lit, le lit du bas, et n'avait même pas pris la peine de se mettre sous sa couette. La "bière de détente" comme il l'avait si bien écrit était une sorte de consolation que l'on prenait ensemble quand l'un d'entre nous avait eut une journée quelque peu difficile. A l'époque où j'ai connu Naruto, il était seul et sans amis. Un peu comme Sakura, sauf que lui, cherchait à s'en faire. (Oui, j'ai remarqué que je viens juste de cité _Sakura, _mais ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, c'était simplement pour faire une comparaison équivalante.) Et donc je l'ai connu lorsque nous étions assez jeunes. On était dans le même collège, puis vers la fin de celui-ci, pour je ne sais quelle raison particulière, nous avons commencé à trainer ensemble. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de son passé, je sais qu'il a perdu ses parents alors qu'il était tout bébé, et que son père adoptif était notre proffesseur à l'école primaire, Iruka. Mais si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris à retenir avec le temps, c'est que Naruto ne supporte pas être seul.

Un soir alors que nous buvions la bière de détente justement, car il venait de se manger un rateau par une fille (fille dont je n'ai jamais su le prénom car il a voulu garder ça secret) et qu'il n'allait pas bien, il a commencé à boire, puis une fois devenu relativement pompette il s'était mis à parler de la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti, et avait fini par me lacher qu'il ne supportait plus être tout seul.

Tout ça pour dire que, quand je l'ai vu là, complêtement affalé sur son lit, ronflant comme un mort et les deux bières vides, ça m'a fait culpabiliser. Surtout que, Naruto voulant absolument vivre en internat avec moi, à limite harcelé Iruka pour que celui-ci, à la base contre, finisse par accepter. Et le jour où j'ai aidé Naruto à faire ses bagages son père adoptif m'a pris à l'écart en me donnant la lourde résponsabilité de bien m'occuper de Naruto. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, surement en voyant ses yeux larmoyants de père possessif qui veut le bien de son fils avant tout.

Enfin bref, après avoir poussé un soupire j'ai mis l'alcool finit à la poubelle et suis tranquillement parti me coucher.

Et donc, j'en étais là. Allongé dans mon lit, les bras croisés derrière ma tête fixant le plafond d'un air mauvais. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça grignotait mechament mon moral. Je n'arrivai plus à dormir, donc j'étais constament fatigué, et donc, j'étais pratiquement tout le temps en colère. Il était passé à peu près trois quart d'heure depuis que je suis aller me coucher. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant à peu près dix minutes et en ayant marre de faire semblant, je me suis définitivement réveillé. J'ai pensé à aller faire un tour dehors mais je me doute que ça n'arrangerai rien. Combien voulez-vous parier que Neji et Tenten se bécotent encore près de l'arbre ? Il vont finir par prendre ça pour du harcèlement si je les croise une fois de plus.

Eux, j'étais persuadé de ce qu'ils faisaient. Naruto lui, dormait. A l'heure qu'il est Lee doit être en train de faire quelque pompe après avoir fait ses tours de stade précisement trente minutes après que le soleil se soit couché, car apparement, il aurait une meilleure endurance dans ces heures là. Shikamaru finit sa partie de Go contre lui-même n'ayant aucun adversaire à sa hauteur et Kiba à commencé sa nuit dans le batiment des filles. Et Sakura, je l'immagine en train de tourner les pages de son livre à un rythme régulier, un air paisible sur le visage, mais quand même totalement prise dans sa lecture.

Et voilà que ça recommencait. Sakura, Sakura et Sakura. Il faut toujours qu'elle revienne sans que je le veuille dans mon esprit. Quand j'en aurai une bonne fois pour toute finit avec ce pari stupidement inutile, frustrant et tout bonnement énervant, je pourrais enfin dormir tranquillement sur mes deux oreilles. Et tout redeviendra comme avant. Et ça sera tant mieux comme ça ! Bon, d'abbord il faut que je lise son fichu bouquin pour en savoir plus sur elle. Non pas que je veuille mieux la connaître, mais j'ai besoin de ça pour le bon fonctionnement de ce pari. Je trouve tout de même ça étrange, qu'un livre puisse raconter l'histoire d'une personne comme ça. Je poussa un soupire. Et puis, pourquoi n'était-elle pas là de la journée hier ? Et qu'elle s'ets ramené, comme ça, à l'improviste en fin d'après midi, me grugant joliement ma place pour aller voir Tsunade, en plus de ça.

Alors que je me posais des tas de questions idiotes, j'entendis un gros bruit sourd. Ce qui me fit sursauter et relever d'un coup, et le plafond n'étant pas haut, j'eû le droit de pouvoir admirer sa peinture blanche d'un peu plus près, en autre mot, de m'assomer royalement la tête et de retomber sur mon oreiller aussitôt, vu la force du choc. Je poussa un lourd grognement de douleure suivit d'un juron. Je sentais que j'allais tuer la personne qui va me faire avoir la plus grosse bosse de ma vie. Pressant ma main sur le dessus de ma tête, je me pencha lentement par dessus la barrière qui m'empechait de tomber de mon lit.

Naruto.

-Bordel Naruto, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? _lui criais-je dessus_

Il venait de tomber de son lit. J'en reviens pas, même quand on remédi au problème du lit en hauteur, il trouve le moyen de se ramasser par terre, et de faire un vacarme monstre.

-Aïe-aïe-aïe !!

Il se recrocvilla sur lui-même tenant sa tête entre ses mains. L'abruti, il s'était fait mal en plus. Je poussa un long soupire, puis descendit de mon lit. Je traversa la petite pièce d'un pas lent, la main toujours placé sur ma tête, et alluma la lumière.

-Bravo, t'as surement réveillé tout le batiment là. _annoncais-je._

-Aaah, désolé Sasuke ! Il se releva, _frottant son crâne d'un air bête, me faisait un sourire niais._

Je le regarda avec consternation. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait. Il arrivait toujours à garder ce sourire homni-présent sur son visage, et arborait tout le temps un air joyeux. C'est surement l'une des raisons pour lequelles les gens s'étonne de nous voir ensemble tout les jours. Car, comme on me l'avais dit une fois, je suis un peu comme son contraire. "Il est joyeux et facilement abordable, tu es froid et distant !" Mais je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire de toute façon.

-Boh, c'est pas grave, j'arrivais pas à dormir. _ajoutais-je lasse._

Il me fit un sourire rassuré, puis subitement pris une autre tête.

-AAAH ! s'écria-t-il fixant un point immaginaire.

-Quoi ?

-Toilette !!

Puis, tout aussi brusquement, il se dirigea à toute vitesse jusqu'aux toilettes. Si ça n'avait pas été le fait qu'il tombe de son lit, il se serait quand même réveillé en sursaut avec une de ses envies présentes stupides. Puis j'entendis la chasse d'eau s'actionnée et il resortit, un grand sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Et alors que je contais gentiement remonté faire semblant de dormir, lui, alla jusqu'au mini frigo et en sortit deux bières. Je lui lanca un regard d'incompréhension.

-Tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure, mais maintenant qu'on est tout les deux debout, autant la prendre maintenant ! _annonca-t-il enthousiaste, m'en tendant une._

Puis, décrochant l'une des rares expression plus ou moins joyeuse (enfin, loin d'être un minimum comme Naruto) de ma journée, j'accepta son offre. On s'asseya tout les deux à coté sur le sol, prenant son lit comme dossier devant la petite table basse, et on se mit à boire la boisson alcoolisée. Et après avoir finit la bière de la détente et d'avoir parlé de choses intutiles comme la raison pour laquelle j'avais séché aujourd'hui, il se releva et alla en chercher deux autres. Comme le soir où j'ai été rabaissé à devoir tenir ce pari stupide, je n'ai pas pu refusé celle qu'il me tendait, et voilà que nous commencions petit à petit à devenir saoul. Ou du moins, lui l'étais déjà depuis les trois quart de la première bière, car il tenais assez mal l'alcool.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il deviens pompette, Naruto se mit alors à parler de choses que je n'avais pas forcement besoin de savoir, dont celle qu'il commenca à me narrer, et que je n'avais _vraiment pas _besoin de connaître.

-Ooh, tu te souviens Sasuuuke. _commenca-t-il._

-..Mmh ..?

-De l'une de nos premièèèères bières du soulagemeeeent.

-...De la détente. _Je le corrigea_

-Ouuuais. Je venais de me prendre un rateau, tu te souvieeeens ? _continua-t-il brandissant sa bière dans le vide._

-..Nh..._répondis-je vaguement, tentant de bien me remémorer. _T'as jamais voulu m'dire qui c'était la fille.

Puis, il se releva d'un coup, et fixa le mur d'en face, un sourire glorieux sur le visage. Sourire qui n'avais pas forcement de rapport avec ce qu'il était en train de raconter, car il n'y avait pas de quoi être fière de ça.

-C'étaiiiiiit...

-...Mh ?

-C'étaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ....! _Il baissa la tête vers moi, les yeux fatigué, mais toujours la même expression sur le visage._

-... _Je le regarda, incrédule._

-..SAKURA ! _s'écria-t-il, brandissant son bras tenant la bière brusquement du coté opposé à nous._

Entendant ce prénom, je me retourna automatiquement, croyant qu'elle se trouvait la où Naruto pointait la main. Mais biensur, il n'y avait personne. Je poussa un soupire de soulagement, puis bu une gorgée rapide.

-Idiot. _Ajoutais-je._ Me refais pas ça, je croyais qu'elle était là.

N'entendant pas de réponse, je releva la tête, il fixait toujours le point qu'il montrait. Il avait des manières bizarres quand il était saoul. Je me releva à mon tour.

-Bon, finis ta phrase, c'était qui, cette fille ? _demandais-je, avant de me remettre à boire._

-Bah... _Il tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire niais sur le visage_. Je viens de te le dire, c'était Sakura !

J'avala de travers. Et manqua de m'étouffer en me mettant à tousser comme un se mit a paniquer et me tapa sur le dos.

-Hey ! C'est pas si grave tu sais, c'est que Sakura, Ahah ! _Rigola-t-il._

Je repris plus ou moins ma respiration toussotant encore un peu.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !? _m'exclamais-je_

Il me regarda bizarrement, comme si je n'avais pas de raison de m'énerver. Puis croisa les bras derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond.

-Boh, j'étais amoureux d'elle depuis un moment déjà. _avoua-t-il, calmement. _

Je me mit à le dévisager, en vérité, je ne pouvais pas m'en empecher. Déjà, rien que le fait que mon meilleur ami ne m'ait jamais avouer qu'il était amoureux d'une fille depuis longtemps ça m'énervais, mais d'apprendre en plus de ça que c'était Sakura, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, ça m'enrrageais carrement.

-Est ce qu'on parle de la même Sakura, au moins ? _je fronca les sourcils_

-..._Il se retourna vers moi, et me regarda comme si nous avions du mal à nous comprendre_. Biensur qu'on parle de la même, t'en connais beaucoup des Sakura toi ?

-Depuis quand t'étais amoureux d'elle ? _le questionner, je ne pouvais pas m'en empecher non plus._

Il soupira. Le fait que je devienne brusquement serieux avait l'air de l'avoir calmer, il ne parassait plus saoul du tout. Il avait plus l'air d'être fatigué qu'autre chose. Il reposa sa bière sur la table basse et sans ajouter un mot s'allongea sur son lit, face au mur et dos à moi.

-J'avais oublié qu'il fallais pas que j'te l'dise. Surtout maintenant. _expliqua-t-il à basse voix. _Couches-toi et oublies ce que je viens de te dire s'teuplait.. Bonne nuit.

-...Ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de suceptible à ce point, Naruto. _répondis-je, en colère._

-..._Il soupira_, je veux pas me prendre la tête avec ça, on en reparlera demain...

Sa voix baissa au fur et a mesur qu'il avancait dans sa phrase, il commança à s'endormir. Puis je resta sans bouger, en serrant les dents, et deux minutes après même pas, il ronflait déjà. J'alla finalement éteindre la lumière pour monter dans mon lit, où une fois allongé, comme par hasard, la douleur sur le dessus de ma tête me repris. Je ferma les yeux. Contrairement à Naruto, j'étais loin, très loin d'être fatigué. Ce qu'il venais de m'avouer m'avais totalement réveillé.

Si je contais bien, ça faisait à peu près onze mois et demi qu'il s'était pris un rateau. Je n'ai rien remarqué dans son comportement à chaque fois que quelque chose concernait Sakura. Il était même totalement normal d'ailleurs. Comme tout les autres, il l'a traité de fille bizarre et avait l'air (je dis avait l'air car ça se trouve il faisait semblant, si il l'aime toujours) carrement indifférent.

Comme la plupart d'entre vous l'aurez deviné, j'ai mis un temps fou avant de m'endormir. En vérité, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas m'endormir tout court. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, ce ne fut pas le réveil qui me réveilla, mais Naruto. Qui me secouait pour que j'ouvre les yeux. Une fois fait, je le vit, torse nue, une serviette de bain autour du cou et les cheveux dégoulinants, un air blazé sur le visage.

-Sasukeeee, aller debout ! _annonca-t-il_

J'ouvris en intégralité les yeux pour pousser un grognement de fatigue. Puis je me releva doucement, pour me retrouver assis sur mon lit. Je le regarda, il me faisait un sourir amusé.

-... Je le questionna du regard.

-Hey ba alors vieux, t'as pas entendu le réveil ce matin ! _s'exclama-t-il. _Heureusement que je suis tombé de mon lit peu après qu'il se mette à sonner, on serait encore en train de dormir tout les deux sinon ! Héhéhé

Il se mit à rire, comme si tout allait bien. Une autre chose qui ma toujours "faciné" chez Naruto, c'est le fait qu'un lendemain de soirée arrosé, il n'a pratiquement pas la gueule de bois. Voir pas du tout. Moi, j'ai un horrible mal de crâne, en plus d'une magnifique bosse qui, heureusement, ne se voit pas mais que, biensur, je sens bien. Après avoir arrété de rire comme un imbécile heureux, il repris un air relativement sérieux en enfilant un tee-shirt et s'ébourrifant les cheveux avec sa serviette.

-Allez, il faut que tu te dépèches, Tsunade t'attends avant le début des cours, je te rappelles que tu as séché hier. _annonca-t-il posement._

Cette phrase eut le don de m'alerter. Je descendit en trombe et pris ma douche à toute vitesse. Une fois dans un état plus ou moins correcte, je marcha rapidement jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Une fois arrivé, la porte était fermée. Je m'assis sur la même chaise que hier, posa mes coudes sur mes genoux, et me pris la tête entre mes mains, fixant mes pieds. J'entendis alors des personne sortir d'une salle qui se trouvait non loin de là. Des filles, plus particulièrement. Et de ce que j'entendais, elle s'arrêtairent en me voyant. Et ne croyant pas que j'avais deviné leurs présences, elle commencèrent à chuchoter entres elles ;

-Oh, Inoue...regardes ! Uchiwa-kun..

-Où ça ? Oh, oui !... Dieu qu'il est beau.

-A qui le dis-tu ! Mais que fais-t-il ici ?

-Je n'en sais rien, tu crois qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Acunes idées. Peut-être pourrait-on aller lui demander ?

-Non arrêtes ! tu es folle ? Seules celles qui ont la force de se faire renvoyer bouler par un garçon aussi beau que lui se permettent de lui adresser la parole.

-Tu as raison...Mais, j'ai entendu dire qu'en ce moment, on l'avait vu avec cette fille... Sakura.

-Ah oui ? Mais que pourrait-il faire avec elle ? Elle est étrange. Elle est tout le temps toute seule et n'a pas d'amis

-Oui c'est vrai. Enfin, avant elle n'était pas comme ça. Tu te souviens, on était avec elle au collège.

-...Oui. Mais tout le monde à oublié cette facette de Sakura. Depuis que ...

-Oui.. Deouis que ce bruit à commencé à courir sur elle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est déjà ?

-...Il est interdit de le dire. Tu le sais bien.

-Oui mais, tout le monde l'évite plus ou moins, mais les trois quart des gens ne savent même pas pourquoi ! Personellement, je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Inoue, arrêtons de parler de ça. Ca remonte à il y a trois ans maintenant, laissons les choses comme elles sont.

Au moment ou la discution de ces deux filles superficielles commençait à devenir intéréssante, elles décidèrent de s'eclipser. Il est vrai que, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi Sakura est rejetée comme ça. Je conte en apprendre plus avec le livre, mais il n'est pas dit que ce soit exactement son histoire. J'ai remarqué que, depuis que ce pari à commencé, ma vie est devenu monstrueusement mouvementée. Peut-être parce que mon propre passé est vraiment douloureux, je veux absolument savoir pourquoi celui de Sakura l'a poussé à se faire prendre pour un monstre ainsi. Sauf que à vouloir tout savoir sur elle, j'agrandi encore plus le delais que je m'étais donné pour finir ce pari.

J'étais profondement plongé dans mes pensés quand la porte de Tsunade s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à celle-ci, qui, en me voyant poussa un léger soupire, avant de m'ordonner d'entrer. Ce que je fit. Et une fois à l'intèrieure de la pièce, je m'installa sur la chaise en face de son bureau, où, juste après moi, elle pris place dans sa grande chaise.

-Bien. _commenca-t-elle. croisant les mains devant son visage_

-...Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment valable mais j'ai une excuse. _expliquais-je d'un coup._

-De quoi ? _Pendant deux secondes son visage se teinta d'une expression d'incompréhension._

-Pour avoir séché.

-...Oh ! _Elle reprit un visage normal. _C'est bon, tu es excusé pour cette fois, mais tu n'as pas intéret à recommencer !

Je ne comprenais pas. C'était bien pour ça que j'étais venu hier, et ce matin aussi, non ? Pour avoir séché les cours de l'après-midi. Je fronca les sourcils. Elle aurait des problèmes de mémoire ? Au final le surnom que Naruto lui avait donné pourrait véritablement bien lui aller.

-Ce n'était pas pour ça que je t'avais convoqué. _expliqua-t-elle finalement. _C'était pour quelque chose de bie plus serieux.

-De plus serieux ? _Décidement, j'avais du mal à suivre, ce matin._

-Oui.. Ca concerne ta moyenne.. Enfin, plus particulièrement ta moyenne de mathématique.

Et voilà... Je me doutais bien que ça me retomberai dessus un jour, cette lacune. Je l'avais déjà précisé que j'étais mauvais, enfin_ très _mauvais en math, non ? Je ne préfère pas cité la hauteure de ma moyenne, pour vous dire.

-Avec un 5.5 de moyenne en math Sasuke, tu ne pourra pas aller dans une faculté correcte l'année prochaine.

...Bon, vous comprenez à peu près mon niveau maintenant. Je poussa un profond soupire. Ce n'est aps comme si je voulais devenir mathématicien non plus.

-Tes autres moyennes sont vraiment bien, mais les maths sont la moyenne la plus importante avec le français tu comprends ?

-...Mh.. _Je détourna du regard, énervé._

-Alors, après mûr réfléxion, j'ai trouvé un moyen de remédier à tout ça.

Ca s'annonçait mal. Les plans foireux de Tsunade ne sont pas forcément les plus apprécié. Et elle est connue pour avoir une malchance légendaire, je suis sûr que c'est en train de déteindre sur moi, au moment même où je le pense. Alors que je reposa mon regard glacial sur elle (regard qui aurait été censé évité de lui faire dire quelque choses qui me froisserait, regard qui marche sur la plupart des gens, mais apparement pas sur elle), elle pris sa respiration, et annonca d'un coup :

-Uchiwa Sasuke, tu as la chance d'avoir désormais à ta disposition des cours particuliers, donné par la meilleure des toutes nos élèves ; Haruno Sakura.

...

Ma respiration se coupa. C'était une blague, c'était obligé.

-Ca sera dans les trois cours par semaines, à la fin de votre journée de travail. Certaines fois elle sera en formation pour médecin et ne pourra pas être présente comme hier. _expliqua-t-elle calmement. _Je l'ai convoqué en fin d'après-midi, hier justement, car par chance elle avait fini plus tôt. Comme elle était réticente nous avons décidé de lui donner une petite paye. Tu ne peux bien évidement pas refuser, c'est une grande chance qui s'offre à toi.

Je viens de remarquer quelque chose, elle utilise souvent, très souvent le mot "chance" dans ses phrases. Surement car elle rêverais d'en avoir.

...

Oui je sais, ça n'a aucun rapport. Mais je crois que je suis bien trop sous le choc pour répondre quoi que ce soit ou pour exprimer ce que ressens. C'est bien trop gros et trop étrange.

-...Sasuke. _Elle pris un air désolé qui me donna des frissons. _Tes parents.. avaient préparé toute ton éducation et le chemin que tu devrais suivre bien avant que tu n'ais l'âge d'apprendre à lire. Bien sur personne ne pouvais prévoir le.. drame qui est arrivé à.. toute ta famille, mais-

-Quel est le rapport entre les maths et ma famille !? _m'exclamais-je._

-... _Elle reprit un air serieux. _Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser rater ton diplôme pour juste une matière. Et puis de toute façon, tu ne peux pas refuser. _Elle tourna son siège pour se mettre dos à moi et regarda par la fenêtre. _Prends le papier qui est à coté du porte-crayon, tout les détails sont dessus. Tu peux disposer.

Sans ajouter un mot, je pris ledit papier et sorti, ne pouvant m'empecher de claquer la porte. Il était écrit les soirs où elle me ferais cours, les horaires etc.. Et ça commençait demain soir. Génial, il en manquait plus que ça à vrai dire.

Après ça je retourna dans la chambre, où Naruto, qui avait ramené à mangé pour deux s'étonna de la vitesse que ça a pris.

-Elle ne voulait pas me parler de ça, en fait. _Annoncais-je._

-Ah f'bon ? _me demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine._

-...Mh.

-Elle tfoulais quoi ?

-...

Je repensa soudainement, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, à ce qu'il m'avais avoué hier soir. Et ça ne m'enfonca qu'encore plus.

-Si je te le dit.. Tu me m'expliquera pour Sakura et toi ? _Je fut pris d'une envie de chantage._

-..._Il avala, et poussa un soupire_. J'aime pas ta manière de procédé.. Mais bon. Ok.

Je lui fit un micro sourire, le premier de la journée, et comme simple expliquation je lui tendis le papier plié en quatre. Il le déplia et se mit à lire pour lui-même. Et petit à petit il ouvrit de grands yeux, jusqu'à faire une tête ahuris.

-Ooh ! Sasuke ! _Il me fit un grand sourire,_ Si avec ça, ton pari n'avance pas ! Ahaha

Quelque chose de spécifique chez Naruto aussi, c'était sa façon d'être heureux pour vous. Personnelement, je ne voyais rien de vraiment positif à prendre des cours en particulier avec Sakura, qui me faisait tourner en bourique et qui me laissait plus frustré que jamais. Mais non, pour Naruto, ça va être une manière d'avance encore plus vite. Vu de ce point de vue, aussi..

Et alors que je voulais relancer le sujet de son rateau, il m'interrompu.

-Au fait ! Neji est passé tout à l'heure. _anonca-t-il_

-... _Je fronca des sourcils_. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

-Il a apporté ça...

Il me tendit un paquet. Je m'empressa de l'ouvrir pour découvrir le livre que j'avais demandé. C'est du rapide. Avec toute cette agitation dans ma tête comme en ce moment, je n'y pensait plus du tout. J'ouvris la première page et un petit mot tomba. Je regarda à l'intèrieure, où on pouvait clairement lire ;

**"On à récupéré ton livre. J'éspère que le chantage s'arrêtera là, et que tout ce qui s'est passé resteras dans la plus grande discretion. Et aussi, que tu arrêtera de tomber **_**par hasard **_**sur nous, Voilà, Comme je me doute que tu ne viendras pas nous remercier en personne ;de rien."**

Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Il fallait que je le lise dans les plus bref délais. Où du moins le début, juste histoire de savoir. Je poussa un soupire. Ca me fatiguait. Tout s'enchainait sans trop que je comprenne. C'était vraiment frustrant.

Je releva la tête pour voir que Naruto n'était plus à sa place. Il était debout à la porte, tenant la poignet et fixant le sol d'une manière.. Triste. J'ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais une fois de plus il parla avant moi. Il tourna la tête dans ma direction mais toujours en fixant le sol, froncant les sourcils cette fois.

-Pour tout t'expliquer, je connaissais Sakura depuis la petite enfance. On à rompu contact peu après le grave incident arrivé à ses parents il y a un peu plus de trois ans. Elle ne parlait plus à personne et la dernière phrase qu'elle m'ai dite c'était qu'elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre elle me perderais comme elle a perdue tout ses amis à cause d'une rumeure qui courrait sur elle. Et c'est l'année dernière que Sakura m'a donné des cours particulier en général, pour pratiquement toutes les matières. _Il fit un sourire triste, on aurait dit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. _Il y avait pas mal de boulot, en fait, on se voyait pratiquement tout les soirs, et la première phrase qu'elle m'ai dites, c'était "Naruto, pour ton bien, je veux que tout ça soit caché à tout le monde." J'ai accepté sans trop chercher à comprendre. Et puis, _il enchaina, _elle était vraiment froide au début, mais elle est devenue gentille au fil du temps. Pour ne rien te cacher j'ai toujours été amoureux d'elle quand j'étais gosse, et je le suis vraiment devenue après deux semaines de cours.

-... _je n'osa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit, sous le choc de ce qu'il m'apprenais._

-Le temps passait et j'avais l'impression de plus en plus l'aimer. Je pensais tout le temps à elle et j'étais impatient à chaque fois que nous allions nous voir. Et en plus d'être douce et gentille, elle m'apprenais vraiment bien. Ma moyenne dans toutes les matières était remonté d'à peu près 7 ou 8 point. Après trois mois de travail acharné, j'étais passé de 4 de moyenne générale à 12. l'amour que je lui portait n'était que grandissant. Les cours particuliers ont réussit à être caché tout le long, quatre mois à peu près. Et alors que ça touchait à sa fin, un soir elle m'a dit qu'elle allait arrêter, car j'avais atteint le niveau demandé. Alors j'ai fait expres de moins bien travailler pour que ça dur. Sauf que ça ne lui apportait que de la décéption et de radoter des choses qu'un temps j'avais acquis et qu'elle devais me rééxpliquer de long en large, ça la fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. Alors pour la voir heureuse, j'ai bossé comme un acharné et ma moyenne a dépassé ce qu'elle esperais. Tu te souviens, c'est la periode où je n'étais pas là le soir et que tu t'étonnais de voir ma moyenne grandissante.

-...Oui.. _soufflais-je._

-Eh bien c'était grace à elle. En bref, elle m'a annoncé que c'en était finis des cours particuliers, un soir. Mais moi je me disais qu'on se verrais toujours. En fait, je n'avais même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi elle était à l'écart de tout le monde, car je voyais que quand je lui en parlais ça la faisait souffrir. Et quand je lui ai proposé de continuer à se voir, elle a strictement refusé. Et elle a dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'on arrête officielement tout ça. Qu'elle avait atteint son but et que ça s'arrêtait là. Alors le lendemain, j'étais décidé à lui faire changer d'avis en lui avouant ma flamme. au début elle ne voulait pas venir me voir, car si on se voyait pour elle c'était simplement pour les cours, et comme ils étaient finis, tout le reste était aussi fini. Mais j'ai réussi à lui en disuader en lui indiquant bien que c'était la dernière fois.

-..Tu m'as dit le soir que tu rentrerais tard et tu m'a vaguement expliqué que tu étais amoureux. Et que si ça marchait, tu ne me cacherai plus cette personne. _continuais-je à sa place._

-Voilà. _reprit-il, _et le soir venu, je m'étais préparé. Je lui avait acheté un cadeau, un beau collier et lui avait emballé un cadre photo avec à l'intèrieure une photo d'elle et moi lorsque nous étions petits. Je lui ai fait ma dédclaration après lui avoir donné mes cadeaux qu'elle a accepté après hésitation et qu'elle à mit dans son sac expliquant qu'elle les ouvrirais chez elle. et une fois ma déclaration faite, elle à fondu en larmes. Alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras mais elle n'y est pas resté longtemps, elle m'a repoussé, et elle n'arrivais pas à s'arreter de pleurer. Elle m'a dit que c'était impossible, que tout ça était impossible, qu'il fallait que tout redevienne comme avant, et m'a supplié d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Et pour finir elle à ajouté en partant dans un sale état qu'il fallait faire comme si nous ne nous étions jamais connue.

Je cru apercevoir au coin de son oeil ce qui semblait être une larme. Qui ne dépassa pas la frontière de son oeil, d'ailleurs. Je restais sans voix face à ce qu'il m'annonçait. Je ne pensais pas que ça avait pris des proportions comme ça. Le pire c'est que le soir il est juste rentré en pleurant et ne m'a jamais avoué qui l'avait rendu comme ça.

-..Le lendemain, _poursuivit-il_, elle n'ai pas venu, et le sur-lendemain, voyant qu'elle m'ignorait totalement et avait appliqué ce qu'elle m'avais dit, j'ai décidé de l'oublier. Et finalement,_ il me fit un sourire_, je m'en sort plutôt bien, regardes ! _son sourire s'agrandit. _Forcément j'en ai bavé pour réussir à redevenir plus ou moins normal, mais tu aurais pu immaginer qu'il se soit passé autant de choses, toi ?

-...Eh bien.. non. _répondis-je_.

-Bon, ben d'un coté ça veut dire que j'ai réussit. En fait je contais ne jamais te le dire. Je dois avouer que ça me fait mal de me forcer à me souvenir de choses que j'ai longtemps cherché à exorciser, mais après tout, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu as aussi le droit de savoir !

Il finissa sa phrase avec un sourire radieux. Je n'en revenais pas, il venait de m'expliquer quelque chose en ne me cachant pas que ça lui faisait mal, et il souriait comme si tout allait bien sur terre, et qu'il n'avait jamais enduré ça.

-Et puis Sasuke, je veux pas que ce que je viens de te dire interfère sur ton pari, je veux dire, la seule chose qui me lis à Sakura c'est l'enfance qu'on à passé ensemble, alors fait comme moi, et fait comme si je ne t'avais rien dit, Ok ?

-.. Mh.

- Génial ! _il me refit un sourire, montrant toutes ses dents. _Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un rendez-vous.

-Avec qui ?

-Eh bien, figures-toi, que l'autre jour une fille du nom de Hinata est venue me voir, et m'a donné rendez-vous pour ce matin. Elle à l'air assez timide. Mais elle est mignonne ! Héhéhé..

Je lui fit le deuxième micro sourire de la journée, puis il ferma la porte sur un "à plus tard !". Puis je mangea le pain au chocolat qui m'était déstiné, avant de pousser un profond soupire, et de consacrer mes vingt dernières minutes de la matinée à ce fichu livre. Mais, comme pour m'endormir le soir, je n'arriva pas à me concentrer dessus. En vérité, pour ne rien vous cacher (si je le cachais c'est parce que on peut s'immaginer que je pense tout le temps à elle, et déboucher sur des conclusons atives.) Sakura m'intriguait beaucoup trop. J'en avait appris enormement en trop peu de temps. Tout s'embrouillait. Je savais qu'un bruit à courru sur elle, et qu'un drame est arrivé à ses parents il y a un peu plus de trois ans. Et comme je le pensais, les trois quart des gens l'évitent sans même savoir pourquoi. Et ça m'énervais. Ca ne fait que prouver le fait que les gens aujourd'hui sont vraiment stupides. J'aimerai bien les y voirs, à la place de Sakura.

...Non, ça suffit, il faut que j'arrête avec ça. Bon sang mais c'est dingue, je me répète mais ce pari est vraiment frustrant. Ca me complique vraiment la vie et ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais particulièrement besoin à vrai dire. Je n'arrive plus à penser comme avant. Il faut vraiment que je me dépèche d'en finir avec tout ça, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même et cette sensation je ne l'aime pas du tout. Promis, une fois que ça sera terminé, j'arrêterai les paris stupides, inutiles, énervants et vraiment frustrants pour un bon moment.

Je fit alors tomber le livre par terre, ayant un coup de fatigue. Je le ramassa le bouquin ouvert sur la fin et trouva, un deuxième bout de papier, coincé entre la dernière page et la couverture arrière.

**"Uchiwa, une fille avec deux macarrons sur la tête est venue me voir en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas de copie de ce livre dans la bibliothèque, et qu'elle en avait absolument besoin. Tu as de la chance je l'ai terminé et je l'ai rendu à la bibliothèque pour qu'elle puisse le prendre, je tenais juste à te prévenir d'une chose, elle conte (et elle l'aura surement fait quand tu trouvera ce mot) enregistrer le livre sous ton nom. N'oublies pas de ramener tes deux derniers devoirs de math' et ton livre demain soir, et t'as pas interet à être en retard.**

**Sakura."**

Je poussa un soupire. Ce mot me décrocha le troisième mini sourire de la journée. Vraiment, elle ne me facilitait pas la tache.

**----------------------------------**

**Wouh ! J'ai tracé pour le finir, je tenais absolument à pouvoir le poster ce soir. J'espère que celui la vous plaira, et que les gens qui suivent ma fic' ne seront pas déçu, ou quelque chose dans le genre (c'est ma grande hantise --') Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer ! :D Je vais surement régler le problème des reviews anonymes dans les plus bref délais, ou j'essaiera du mieux que je le peux de comprendre un peu plus ! Si vous avez des conseils à ce sujet là, ça m'aiderai encore plus ! :D**

**Pardonnez-moi je vous en supplie, ma maladresse des fautes d'orthographes, je ne sais plus comment m'excuser T.T' **

**Voilà, à bientôt pour la suite !**

**Biz'**

**Kura.**


	5. Etrange

**Enfin ! J'avais prévu un délais de deux semaines seulement mais ça à duré plus longtemps que prévu U.U' Je n'ai pas eu de temps pour me consacrer à , et en vérité, je n'ai pas eu le temps pour grand chose T.T' **

**Sinon, voilà les réponses aux reviews.**

**Namia-Chan : Wahou, merci ! Mon meilleur chapitre ? Ca me fait extremement plaisir u.u' La suite la voici, la voilà ! :D**

**Hanaty : Et bien je suis heureuse de savoir que mon histoire garde quelques traits des caractères respectifs des personnages, et que ça plait ! :P J'aime bien le passage sur l'histoire de Naruto aussi. Merci à toi ! :)**

**Alejandro77 : Merci ! :P**

**bouille-chan : Ne t'en fait pas ! J'adore qu'on me raconte sa vie et, ta review m'a bien fait plaisir aussi (je te remercie !) : 3 Et de savoir que ta soeur la trouve elle aussi super, ça ne fait qu'agrandir ma joie ! Voilà la suite.**

**Ce chapitre débloque pas mal de chose. Je préviens pour ceux qui préfère que ça aille lentement, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se passe pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre qu'ils sortiront ensemble au prochain ! C'est juste que l'histoire de Sakura, je l'avais plantée là, sans même savoir moi-même la justification que j'allais donner. Cher lecteurs ne vous en faites pas, je ne conte pas la torcher, loin de là ! :D**

**---Je voudrais faire un remerciement général pour tout ceux, ou les quelque personnes qui attendent à chaque publication la suite avec impatience. En d'autres mots, un grand merci à ceux qui la suivent, et à ceux qui me donne une petite review gentille à chaque fois ou presque : 3 En esperant que ce chapitre vous plaiera. Bonne lecture à tous !---**

**Chapitre 5 - Stupide, intuile, énervant, frustant, étrange...**

Que vous trouviez ça stupide ou non, je n'ai pas ouvert le livre. Même pas la première page. Non, je n'ai pas dit que je n'ai pas osé, et celui qui dit que j'ai peur de découvrir la vérité, je le trucide sur place. C'est juste qu'après avoir regardé ce bouqin, plus particulièrement la première page, qui a une allure de livre ancien avec une petite image de cerisier en fleure dessus, j'ai regardé l'heure, et je me suis dit que d'avoir un quart d'heure d'avance ne me ferai pas de mal. Et puis là, il fallait serieusement que j'aille prendre l'air. Il fallait que je me vide l'esprit. Non pas que j'ai quelque chose à évacuer, -quoi que l'idée d'un rendez-vous ce soir avec Sakura pour qu'elle me donne des leçons de maths, ne m'apaisa pas forcement- mais il fallait que je sois reposé pour entamer cette journée, qui risquait de s'avérer longue.

Après avoir placé le livre dans mon sac, je pris celui-ci et sorti de la chambre. Je marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à la sortie, sortie où je croisa Naruto, qui n'avait pas son habituel sourire lourdingue. Une fois à ma hauteur, il s'arrêta, pour que j'en fasse de même, et me lança un regard interrogateur.

-T'y vas déjà ? _me demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil._

-Nh.

Puis je me remis à marcher. Sauf que le manque de réponse de sa part -du genre "hey, tu sais dire autre chose que 'Nh' ?" ou même un simple "Pourquoi ?"- m'interpella. L'ayant dépassé et étant désormais dos à lui, je m'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

-Elle te voulais quoi ? _Je m'étonna d'être celui qui pose la question idiote._

-Hein ?

Bizarrement, le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas du premier coup ce que je voulais insinuer ne m'étonna guère. C'est pour ça qu'avec Naruto, j'évitais toujours les longues discutions (à part peut-être les soirs où les bières avaient raison de moi). Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à être patient et à laisser un temps de compréhension à mon ami, alors je me forca à ouvrir la bouche.

-La fille de ton rendez-vous.

-Ah.

Cette réponse et son air beaucoup trop sèrieux indiquaient très clairement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Sasuke.. _chuchota-t-il d'une façon les plus étrange qu'il soit._

Le ton horriblement inquiétant venant de lui qu'il prena me fit retourner d'un coup. Pour voir mon "meilleur ami" qui baissait la tête, faisant une mine que je ne lui connaissait vraiment pas. Un air triste.

-C'est si grave que ça ? _Je réussi à garder un peu de lassitude dans ma voix_

-..Pour une fois... _il tourna la tête_, tu crois que.. Je pourrais te confier mes problèmes ?

-Qu-..

Comment ça "Pour une fois" ? Okay je suis froid, distant avec mes amis et tout et tout, tel l'Uchiwa glacial que je me doit d'être mais, je ne suis pas indigne à ce point. Pas au point de repousser mon meilleur ami quand il doit se confier. Il s'est déjà confié à moi, en plus. Rien que tout à l'heur. Il m'a avoué aimer Sakura il y a encore très peu de temps. Pour vous dire, j'ai même retenue qu'il est vraiment tombé amoureux pendant ses cours particuliers. (Non, arrêtez de croire que j'ai peur, ou arrêter de croire que moi aussi ça risque de m'arriver, je ne suis pas Naruto.)

...Bon, certe, si il n'avait pas bu, je n'aurais jamais su tout ça. Car si il n'avait pas bu, il n'aurait jamais glissé ça dans la conversation. Mais je vous interdit de croire que, juste parce que c'était Sakura j'ai voulu savoir, et que si ça avait été n'importe quelle autre fille je m'en serais totalement foutu. Car c'est faux. Vous me prenez pour qui ? J'écoute Naruto. Sakura n'est pas une obsession.. Et non le contraire !

Et merde. Voilà que je commence à avoir des batailles mentales. Depuis quand je me contredi intèrieurement ? -Surement le manque de sommeil.-. Je soupira. Tout ça était trop étrange.

-J't'écoute. _acquiessais-je finalement._

-..Euh, on peut parler en marchant ? _Il me fit un petit sourire géné, en se grattant la tête._

-S'tu veux.

J'accepta sans broncher, et on se mit à marcher en dehors du batiment. Alors que la lumière du soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, vint me frapper, il commença son récit.

-Je suis aller là-bas, à l'endroit du rendez-vous, à la bonne heure précise et tout, comme elle me l'avait bien demandé. _expliqua-t-il. _Et elle était là. Je sais pas si tu vois, Hyuuga Hinata.

Le nom de Hyuuga me frappa d'un coup. Et sans que je le veuille des images de celui-ci et de sa copine en train de se bécoter sous l'arbre de Sakura (en y repensant, je me demande où ils peuvent bien être, vu qu'ajourd'hui, elle est censé être là), ou encore les quelques visions hilarantes que j'avais de Neji s'entrechoquèrent dans mon cerveau. J'avais envie de pouffer de rire mais Naruto me ramena à la raison.

-Tu vois ou pas ?

En entendant sa phrase, sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il me disais. Mais contrairement à lui en réfléchissant -vite- je me suis souvenue de quoi il me parlait à l'instant. (Note à moi même : Prendre des somnifères aujourd'hui. Pour après le cours particulier, car sans me mentir, je suis persuader qu'après ça, Sakura, enfin surtout l'issu du pari me prendront encore plus la tête que les autres soirs habituels. Et qu'à partir du moment où mon manque de sommeil intervient sur mon mentale, il faut réagire avant que ça dégénaire et que je change littéralement.) Mon esprit arriva tout de même à rapidement revenir sur la conversation.

-Mh, je connais de nom, à peu près. _répondis-je, calme._

-..Ben en fait, je faisais pas plus gaffe que ça à elle. Je voyais même pas trop qui c'était.. _Il regarda le ciel, _Et...

-...

-Tu vois c'est le genre vachement timide. En vérité, plus timide tu meurs, d'habitude ce n'est pas trop mon genre ces filles là, mais tu vois, sur elle je sais pas, ça lui va vraiment bien de devenir toute rouge d'un coup et tout, et puis, tu sais elle a des grands yeux fuyants, et un tic avec ses doigts aussi ! Enfin, je pense que beaucoup de gars pourraient facilement tomber amoureux d'elle, et-

-T'es en train de te justifier parce que tu l'aime ou quoi ? _le coupais-je._

-..Je-.. _il baissa la tête, devenant indéniablement rouge._

Alors qu'on continuait de marcher lentement, et que jusque là, je ne faisait pas particulièrement gaffe à la direction qu'on prenais, je me rendi vite conte de l'endroit où nous arrivions. Je reconnu de loin le deuxième endroit le plus prisé de Sakura. Un grand cerisier en fleur qui, le matin, à l'honneur de recevoir une parfaite et magnifique luminausité du soleil. Je put repérer assez vite sa chevelure rose rayonnante, elle était là, assise contre le grand tronc, lisant un livre qui, à première vue, ressemblait fortement à celui qu'elle lisait à notre première rencontre dans l'infiermerie, un livre de medecine. On fit quelque pas de plus et là, Naruto se mit en face de moi, m'obligeant à m'arrêter.

-Sasuke, elle était en face de moi, comme ça, et elle ne me regardait pas, elle regardait ses doigt, elle était toute rouge, c'était si mignon ! _m'expliqua-t-il, continuant de se justifier inutilement_

C'est alors que sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mon regard passa de son visage, au grand cerisier qui se trouvait en arrière plan. -Non, je n'ai pas dit que mon regard était passé du visage de Naruto à Sakura, mais de Naruto au grand cerisier.- Et alors je vis un type habillé d'une tenue de sport qui était autre que celle de notre lycée, ses cheveux attachés en une couette plus ou moins basse, châtain, se ramener vers Sakura. Enfin, se ramener dans mon champ de vision, qui était le grand cerisier. Je ne le connaissai pas. Et je ne l'aimais déjà pas. Il s'approcha de Sakura avec un sourire en coin, le genre de sourire tyranique, pervers. Elle ignora sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle. Il appuya un bras replié contre le tronc, et se pencha vers elle, toujours avec ce sourire mal-sain.

-Et là, elle s'est penché en avant comme pour s'excuser d'une faute, et, elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait. _Poursuivait Naruto, sans que je l'écoute._

Je vis Sakura relever la tête pour se mettre à dévisager le gars, qui, semblant ignorer l'indifférence même que lui accordait Sakura, s'accroupissant à ses cotés, se penchant un peu plus sur elle, avec sur le visage ce qui me semblait être un stupide sourire charmeur, inutile.

-Elle m'a dit que ça lui enlevait un sacré poid sur le coeur de me l'avouer, et que je n'étais pas obligé de réagir. Elle est repartie en s'excusant de m'avoir dérangé, et voilà où j'en suis. _termina Naruto._

Le type en tenue de sport inconnue fit un sourire et pointa son doigt sur lui, comme pour expliquer quelque chose dont il était fier. Puis je vis Sakura fermer son livre, le mettre dans son sac en bandouillère avant de se relever, et, tout comme elle me l'avait souvent fait, repartir dignement, le plantant là, incrédule. Il se releva en tenda un bras en avant, comme si ça pouvait la faire revenir. Il lui cria un "attends !" que je put entendre de là. Bien sur, Sakura fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.

-Oh Sasuke, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

D'un coup je revint comme à la réalité, pour me rendre conte que je n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Enfin si, en gros, une fille lui a avouer son amour. Je le regarda. De toute façon, que voulait-il que je réponde ? Il poussa un soupire, se gratta la tête et la releva avec un petit sourire forcé, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Oublies tout ça ! _rigola-t-il, toujours en se forcant, _Je me doutait bien que ça t'ennuierais ! Tant pis.

Puis, sans que je puisse rien ajouter, il repartit à moitier en courant, me tendant un bras, et en lancant un "bon, j'y vais !". Et ça se termina donc ainsi.

Je poussa à mon tour un soupire. Puis je retourna mon attention sur le grand cerisier. Il n'y avait plus personne. Je regarda ma montre, j'avais encore dix bonne minutes. Je continua alors de marcher. Pas quelque part en particulier, même si bon, inconsciement je me dirigeait vers des endroits peu peuplés.

Et c'est alors que je me retrouva subitement sur le terrain de sport du lycée. Il est vrai que l'un de mes endroits favoris se trouve ici, car juste avant le début des cours, il n'y aura jamais personne. Enfin, c'était bien sur, sans conter sur Lee. Je venais juste de m'assoir dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre en face du terrain de course que je le vit, courir vers moi comme une tornade. Je poussa un soupire, je ne pouvais plus l'éviter. Il arriva finalement en face de moi, éssouflé, après avoir crié un long "Sasukeeeee !!!" -surement au cas où si je ne l'avait pas remarquer arriver.- Puis, tout en reprenant son souffle, mains sur genoux, dans son habituelle combinaison verte vomi, il commenca l'interrogatoire, stupidement énervant.

-Sasuke ! Que fais-tu ici ?! _meugla-t-il_

-Euh.. je contais me reposer, à l'instant. _répondis-je, blazé_

-Oh je vois ! Alors tu n'es donc pas venu avec pour but de t'entrainer pour la compétition qui aura lieu dans peu de temps ?!

Et voilà, avec ce sujet entamé, il ne me lachera pas de si tôt. En plus, je n'étais pas du tout au courant d'une quelconque compétition. A vrai dire, je m'en fichais, mais bon.

-Une compétition ?

-Oui !! Celle qui réunit les meilleurs sportif des villes voisines ! _expliqua-t-il, parlant horriblement fort._Je conte bien faire gagner Konoha !

Il finissa sa phrase le point levé en l'air, fixant un point imaginaire, des flammes brûlants de détermination dans ses yeux. Encore l'occasion foireuse de réunir les lycées voisins entre eux. Je trouve ça vraiment inutile des choses pareils, ça ne fait que renforcer la tention entre les villes voisines. Surtout qu'avec Lee de notre camp, on a une chance supplémentaire de raffler tout les prix.

Je vis alors des groupes de gens sortir du batîment qui contenaient les vestiaires. Ils étaient tous avec un uniforme sportif différent, et venaient tous d'une ville différente. Quand ils se mirent à courire pour séchauffer et qu'ils passèrent près de nous, je put reconnaitre automatiquement le type qui faisait des avances à Sakura.

-Sasuke, aurais-tu un rival parmit eux ? _demanda Lee, qui avait l'air étonné_.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que j'en ai un ?

-Surement le regard méprisant que tu lance à l'un d'entre eux, je ne sais lequel. _ajouta-t-il._

Stupide Lee, et stupide analyse.

-Dis-moi. Tu connais son nom, à lui ? _Je pointa le type mal-sain du doigt._

-Qui ? _Il tourna la tête; _Oh, Alors c'est lui, ton rival, Sasuke !

-Arrêtes avec ça, pourquoi cet idiot serait mon rival. Tu connais son nom ?

Il retourna la tête et me fit un sourire du style "je comprends tout" alors qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Je voulais juste connaître son prénom, à ce gars louche, rien de plus.

-Je veux bien te le dire, si tu me dit pourquoi tu veux le savoir ! Ahaha, _ricana-t-il, fier de son chantage à la con._

-..Pfff. _je soupira_. Personne ne parle jamais à Sakura, et il l'a accosté d'un air stupidement charmeur.

-Oh..._il eu l'air de réfléchir un instant_. Sasuke !_ Il tica sur quelque chose_. Serais-tu.. _Il ouvrit de grand yeux. _JALOUX ?!

-Quoi ?!

Mais de quoi il me causait, lui ? Bon sang, c'était vraiment chiant de parler avec lui, tout de suite, je veux connaître le prénom de l'autre, et il croit que c'est mon rival, et quand je lui dit pourquoi je veux en savoir plus sur lui, il me di que je suis jaloux ? Quel idiot, ce Lee ! C'ets le genre de chose qui m'énerve vraiment. Des le début de la journée, ça annonçait que celle-là allait être longue. Franchement, la prochaine fois je me rensaignerai ailleurs, si c'est pour entendre des idioties pareilles. Mais jaloux de quoi, D'abbord ? Laissez-moi rire ! Il n 'y a vraiment pas de quoi envier cet imbécile !

-Que quelqu'un d'autre parle à Sakura-san !! _S'excama-t-il._

De toutes les blagues qu'on à pu me faire, clele la est la plus nulle de toutes. Forcement, ça me fait bizarre -attention, j'ai dit que ça me faisait _bizarre_, pas que ça m'énervais ou quelque chose dans le genre- de voir quelqu'un, enifn surtout un type de son allure, parler à Sakura, vu que perosnne ne lui parle jamais. A par peut-être moi.

-Arrêtes de raconter des connerie, Lee. _soupirais-je. _Et puis sur quoi tu t'embarques. Je veux juste connaître son prénom.

-Morino Idate, je crois. _répondi-t-il enfin._ Il est très fort dans le domaine de la course, il vient spécialement de très loin rien que pour faire gagner sa ville. Et je dois bien avouer que.._ il baissa la tête_, c'est surement contre lui que j'ai le moins de chance ! QQuand je te dis qu'il court très vite, c'est qu'il est extremement rapide !

-...

Je l'imagina alors tout à l'heur, en train de venter ses talents de coureur à Sakura. Je suis pratiquement certain que c'était de ça qu'il parlait, lorsqu'il se pointait du doigt avec son air de je-suis-le-meilleur-personne-ne-peut-me-battre.

Sans ajouter un mot, après avoir regardé ma montre, je me leva et mit mon sac sur mon épaule, pour repartir plantant Lee tout seul. Je me dirigea vers le batiment où avait lieu mon premier cours de la journée, mathématique. -Quand je vous disais que ça s'annonçait être une longue journée.- Là où je retrouva Naruto qui était redevenue soudainement normal, Kiba ventant la réussite de son pari, Shikamaru baillant et Neji toujours aussi indifférent (j'échangea un rapide regard avec, dans lequel je glissa un vague tu-te-doute-bien-que-je-te-remercirai-pas), Neji qui avait apparement, dû quitter plus tôt que prévu sa petite amie. Je me joigna au groupe et mon arrivée ne fut pas aussi discrète que je la voulais.

-Sasuke ! _S'écria Kiba, me tapant un grand coup dans le dos. _Pil poil à l'heure ! Ahahah. Devine qui j'ai croisé tout à l'heur ? _me demanda-t-il._

Je soupira. La manière dont il tournait sa phrase était évidente, il ne pouvait parler que de..

-Sakura ! _s'excama-t-il. _

-J'lai vu en arrivant aussi. _ajouta Shikamaru, lasse._

Mais pourquoi le sujet tournait autour d'elle, tout d'un coup, dés mon arrivée ? Ils n'étaient pas capable de parler d'autre chose ces derniers temps, on dirait. Ou alors c'était peut-être pour m'énerver.

-Et bizarrement, depuis que je lui porte plus d'attention, je remarque que finalement, elle est drôlement mignonne ! Ahaha.

Oui, je crois bien que tout ça, c'est pour m'énerver. Et bien sur, ça marchait. -notez bien que ce n'est pas le fait qu'il trouve Sakura mignonne qui m'énerve, mais le fait que les discutions ne tournaient plus qu'autour d'elle, nuance-.

-Ben, on l'a pas vu vite fait tout à l'heur Sasuke ? _intervint Naruto_

-..J'en sais rien. _mentis-je_

-Ben, pourtant, quand je te parlais tu regardais dans une direction précise et quand j'ai tourné la tête parce que tu m'écoutais pas je l'ai vu en train de lire un livre adossée au gros arbre.

Quel idiot. De un, ce n'est pas elle que je regardais, mais l'arbre, de deux, il va réussir à faire croire aux autres des choses fausses et, de trois, ce n'est pas elle que je regardais. (je l'ai déjà dit ?)

-Wah, je l'ai croisé l'autre jour, elle lisait aussi contre un arbre, et, elle était particulièrement belle ! Héhé.. _ricana Kiba_

-..._Je soupira. _Franchement, c'était plus à toi qu'on aurait dû donner ce pari.

C'est vrai, il a plus l'air intéréssé par Sakura que moi-même. Et ça m'aurais évité tout ce bazard dans ma vie aujourd'hui. Depuis que ça à commencé et que j'ai commencé à parler à Sakura, je ne me sens plus moi-même, et cette sensation je la déteste.

-Sauf que, Kiba n'est pas un tombeur, et il aurait été pris pour un de ces nombreux gars qui sont amoureux de Sakura. _expliqua Shikamaru._

-Comment ça, j'aurais été pris pour l'un d'entre eux ?

-Il ne faut pas croire, malgrés le fait qu'elle est beaucoup fuit, énormement de garçon sont dingues de Sakura. _Neji pris soudainement la parole. _Ils sont souvent très discrets voir muets à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Car, cest Sakura.

Instinctivement je tourna la tête vers Naruto, qui avait la sienne baissée, retrouvant brusquement une mine triste. Si il y avait bien quelque chose que j'ignorais, c'est que Sakura a _énormement_ de types mal-sain et vicieux -pour moi, ils sont tous comme celui de tout à l'heure, de toute façon- à ses pieds. Je n'avais jamais remarqué.

-Généralement ceux qui osent lui déclare leur flamme sont courageux, car elle les aura toujours tous repoussé. _Continua Shikamaru._

Je vis Naruto baisser encore un peu plus la tête.

-En même temps, faut pas être très futé pour se déclarer à une fille comme elle. Enfin, elle repousse tout le monde, pourquoi elle accepterai de partager son monde avec un imbécile qui vient subitement lui avouer son amour ? _renchérissa Kiba._

Rien qu'en me racontant ce qui s'était passé entre Sakura et lui, sans que je ne dise rien, Naruto était au bord des larmes, mais si ne plus ses amis en rajoutaient en enfoncant encore plus profondement son cas, il ne pouvait que craquer.

-Ahahah ! _s'éxclaffa une fois de plus Kiba_. J'imagine la honte qui a pesé sur ces abru-

-C'est bon, _le coupais-je._ L'amour ça se commande pas.

Un long silence horriblement lourd suivit ma phrase. Ils me regardèrent d'une manière des plus étrange qui soit. Mon dieu, si avec ça, je ne passais pas pour quelque chose pour laquelle je ne veux absolument pas passer, ça sera le plus gros coup de chance de toute ma vie d'Uchiwa. Je les regarda tous un par un. Ca passait du Neji impassible, mais tout de même légèrement choquée, Kiba totalement abasourdie, ouvrant grand la bouche, Naruto me faisant un petit sourire en coin -je venais tout de même de sauver la situation pour lui en sacrifiant ma peau- et Shikamaru, un sourire aux lèvres, de sa manière tout-sexplique-enfin-je-comprend-ton-cas. (sourire qui, lorsqu'il vous ait adressé, est le plus atroce sur terre.)

Je soupira, et alla m'installer à une table.

-Je vous interdit de vous imaginer quoi que ce soit, c'était juste une analyse. _expliquais-je._

-Je crois que... _Kiba repris petit à petit la parole, toujours chamboulé. _Ce pari est en train de totalement te faire changer, Sasuke !

Il finissa sa phrase en redevenant normal, avec un petit regard malicieux. Regard que bien evidement, je hais.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Kiba ? _Naruto était perdu._

-C'est galère.. _soupira lourdement Shikamaru, _Sasuke, tu s'rais pas en train de tomber amoureux de Sakura ?

-QUOI ?! _S'écria mon 'meilleur ami'_

Je le regarda, complètement lassé de cette discution vraiment stupide. Il était censé avoir tiré un trait sur Sakura, et voila qu'il fronçait les sourcil comme si, si j'aimais Sakura moi aussi -ce qui est FAUX- il aurait un rival.

-Pfff... _Je souffla profondement. _Shikamaru, c'est quoi cette conclusion vraiment stupide ? Pourquoi, veux-tu que je tombe amoureux de mon pari ?

-..Sakura n'est pas ton pari, c'est l'objet de ton pari, Sasuke ! C'est toi qui disais ça, non ? _ajouta Kiba, revenant soudainement dans la discution._

-C'est pas vrai.. Vous êtes ligué contre moi aujourd'hui ou quoi ? _je fusilla Kiba du regard._ Je préfère arrêter tout ça maintenant.

-Pourtant en t'analysant on pourrais croire que-

Je releva la tête une fois de plus, le regard menaçant, vers Shikamaru. Ce qui le fit arrêter sa phrase dans sa lancé.

-Non, je ne l'aime pas.

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai conclu la discution, trop étrange et stupide à mon goût. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde s'installa. Mon cours _préféré_ aller commencer.

Une fois les maths terminé, comme à chaque fois, je poussa un soupire de déséspoir. On avait terminé par une interrogation. Je l'ai remplie, mais, j'ai mit n'importe quoi.

-Alors alors, Sasuke ! _Kiba s'approcha_.

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendis ma montre, qu'il m'avais emprunter de peur de mal répartir son temps.

-T'as réussis ? _demanda-t-il._

Ormis Naruto, le prof de math, la vieille directrice et Sakura, personne n'était au courant de ma nulité en math. -Bien que je soupçonne Shikamaru de se douter de quelque chose.- Je ne disais jamais mes notes, ma moyenne n'était connue de personne et quand des crétins comme Kiba venaient me voir à la fin d'une interro pour me demander si j'avais réussis, je me contentais de répondre quelque chose dans le genre

-Pas trop mal.

Et généralement il m'ennonçait les questions -comme si je ne les connaissais pas par coeur à force de les lires et de chercher une réponse quelconque- où il avait buté, et souvent, voir tout le temps, c'était celles que je n'avais pas su répondre. Il me demanda ce que j'avais mit et je lui répondais que je ne savais plus, que je préférais ne pas y repenser (quand j'avais dit plus tôt que je l'avais surement raté) ou alors qu'il fallais demander ça à Shikamaru.

La journée ne se déroula finalement pas si mal que ça. Sans conter que ce pari qui tournait bizarrement me tournais trop en tête. En ce moment même, j'étais en train de me diriger vers la salle de math. Juste parce que je me le suis trop rappeler aujourd'hui, je n'indiquerais pas ce que je vais y faire ni même qui je vais y voir. (Ca vous ferais trop plaisir de me l'entendre dire, bande de vicieux.)

Une fois arrivé, je ne pris pas le soin de frapper. j'ouvris la porte qui ne fit pas de bruit en me laissant entrer dans la salle vide de personne. Sakura était là, dans le fond, et, elle était étalée sur une table qui faisait l'angle. Je vis son dos bouger lentement au rythme de sa respiration, elle dormait. Bon sang, j'éspère que ce n'est pas une habitude chez elle, le pire c'est que je suis à l'heure. Je m'approcha doucement, avec surement pour but inconscient de ne pas la réveiller. Mais une fois à sa hauteur, je me sentis stupide. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, mais, elle est quand même censé me faire un cours. Il faudra bien qu'elle sorte du pays des rêves un jour. Il aurait mieux fallu que je fasse une entrée fracassante pour être sûr qu'elle se réveille bien en sursaut. Là, je me voyais obligé de la secouer, ou quelque chose stupide dans le genre.

Je pensa pendant quelques secondes à faire demi tour, pour refaire mon entrée. Mais une idée bien meilleure me vint à l'esprit. Je sorti le lourd livre, ainsi que mon cahier remplie de notes incompréhensibles et, d'un coup, je les laissa tomber lourdement sur la table. Un bruit sourd raisonna dans la pièce qui une seconde plus tôt était des plus silencieuses qui soit. Et brusquement, Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, poussant un petit cri par la même occasion. Elle placa aussitôt la main à son coeur, qui devait surement battre à un rythme éffreiné. Puis, les cheveux en bataille, des petis cernes sous les yeux, elle regarda ce qui avait fait tant de bruit, et releva le visage tout aussi rapidement.

Voyant sa tête de mal reveillé, je ne put retenir un petit sourire tyranique.

-T'as que ça à faire ?_ lui demandais-je, une pointe de provoquation filtrante dans ma voix._

Elle fronca des sourcils tout en me fourdroyant de son regard le plus maléfique. -regard qui, avant que je ne lui parle plusieurs fois déjà, m'aurais surement glacé sur place.-

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à attendre quelqu'un en retard ? _renchérissa-t-elle._

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui es en avance, tu veux dire.

-Uchiwa, le rendez-vous était prévu à cinq heure et quart !

-Eh bas ! _Je regarda ma montre, pour lui montrer après,_ Si tu ne sais même pas lire l'heure, on est vraiment mal partit.

Elle regarda ma montre et refronca légérement des sourcils. Avant de pousser un long soupire et de se relever. Je la regarda dans les yeux, elle en fit de même, puis, elle leva la main vers mon visage, pour prendre mon menton délicatement entre ses mains -Oui, ce contact me donne des frissons, mais n'importe qui, je dis bien n'importe qui aurait frissonée à ma place.- elle approcha son visage plus près du mien -bon sang, ne prettez pas attention aux battements de mon coeur.- et elle tourna lentement mon visage vers le mur où se trouvait le tableau.

-Regarde la pendule. _m'ordonna-t-elle._ Je sais lire l'heure, il n'y a pas de raison que ça commence mal. _Elle retira sa main délicatement._ Mais si toi, tu n'est pas capable de régler ta propre montre à la bonne heure, là je suis d'accord, il y aura un léger problème.

Je regarda la pendule soigneusement accrochée au dessus du tableau. Puis je jeta un coup d'oeil à ma montre. J'avais vingt minutes de retard. C'est surement Kiba qui à dû faire une fausse manip' en me l'empruntant. Je lacha un grognement avant de commencer à remttre la bonne heure à mon poignet. Et c'ets alors que j'entendis un petit bruit sortir de la bouche de Sakura. Je releva la tête vers elle.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est déréglé.

-Oooh, je vois._ répondit-elle, prenant ses grands airs_. Si Môôôôssieur Uchiwa n'est même pas digne d'avouer qu'il a mal réglé sa montre alors là, ça risque d'être long !

Je lacha un profond soupire. Je pris une chaise à coté et la placa en face de la sienne, pour m'y assoir.

-Si je me trompe, tu es censé m'aider. Pas te foutre de moi. _ajoutais-je sèchement._

Elle eût un temps de pose. Puis elle s'asseya à son tour en face de moi, son genoux venant se cogner dans le mien, pour vite repartir, comme si de rien n'était.

-Si tu coris que je fais ça avec plaisir, Uchiwa. _répondi-t-elle, cassante. _Je pourrais tout aussi bien te donner une liste d'exercice plus ou moins facile et te laisser les faire avec ton cours.

Sa manière de parler était différente. Elle avait littéralement changé de comportement en peu de temps. Elle était étrange. Sans rien ajouter elle pris mon cahier de cours en lachant un "fais-moi voir ça." elle tourna quelques pages, froncant les sourcils au fur et à mesure où elle avançait. Puis elle le referma, et poussa un long soupire.

-Pas étonnant que t'aies du mal. _conclua-t-elle._ Tes notes sont prises n'importe comment, on ne se repère pas du tout. Comment t'as fait pour apprendre jusque là ?

-... Apprendre ? _je m'étonna. _

-..Oui. Apprendre, tu sais, le soir, relires ses cours, et apprendre les définitions, se réciter à sois-même, des trucs du genre, quoi ! _clama-t-elle comme une évidence._

-J'ai jamais fait ça.

Elle me dévisagea.

-Pardon ? _Lacha-t-elle finalement. _Je rêves ou quoi ? Tu n'as JAMAIS appris un seul petit cours ? _Elle fit de grands yeux ronds._

-J'ai une mémoire visuelle parfaite. Il me suffit de relativement bien suivre en cours pour que ça soit acquis.

Elle me regarda longuement, puis soupira.

-Uchiwa, il va falloir arranger ça. _annonca Sakura très sérieusement. _Pas étonnant que tu galères en math, je me demande même comment tu fais pour l'histoire.

-...

Je ne répondis rien. Elle ouvrit une fois de plus mon cahier, puis mon livre. Elle m'entoura quelque exercices, m'expliquant la meilleure manière pour présenter et pour que ça soit compréhensible. Avoir Sakura comme proffesseur particulier, c'était horrible. En fait, je ne supporte pas qu'on me dicte ma conduite, alors en plus, si c'est l'objet de mon pari qui s'en charge, ça n'est que pire. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle ne m'avais pas expliqué grand chose. Elle m'avais juste passé ses notes à elle, parfaitement bien organisées, très biens écrites et, compréhensibles. -du moins plus que les miennes.- Et j'étais en train de faire les exercices du mieux que je le pouvais pour pouvoir sortir plus vite de cet enfer, pendant qu'elle, elle lisait son livre de médecine. Le silence n'était troublé que par les bruissement des feuilles de son livre, et de mon stylo qui écrivait.

-Dis-moi. _elle brisa le silence. _Le livre, tu l'as ? _me demanda-t-elle._

-...Mh. _me contentais-je de répondre._

-Roh mais c'est pas vrai, tu sais dire autre chose que '_mh_' ?

-...Nh. _je la provoqua._

N'entendant aucunes réponses, je releva la tête, qui, jusque là, était resté rivée sur mon cahier. Elle me fixait, d'un air mauvais. Puis, d'un coup, brusquement, elle changea d'expression, devenant étrangement triste.

-En fait, j'aimerai que tu ne le lise pas. _avoua-t-elle. _

-Quoi ? _je fronca des sourcils._

-..._Elle baissa la tête, froncant à son tour les sourcils. _T'es pas si bête finalement.. _me complimenta-t-elle. _Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de deviner que ce livre raconte étrangement une histoire similaire à la mienne. Mais pas en intégralité, justement.

-..Je n'ai pas commencé à le lire. _la rassurais-je_. Je l'ai, mais je n'ai même pas lu la première phrase, si ça peut te rassurer.

-..._Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement._ Tu pourrais me le passer ? Je ne préfère vraiment pas que tu le lises.

-Mais moi, j'ai envie de le lire.

Elle me regarda, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Que voulez-vous que je vous dises ? Je veux lire ce livre, quel autre moyen j'ai de connaître son histoire ?

-Depuis toute petite j'étais somnembule. Tout le monde le savais depuis la maternelle car, quand on faisait des siestes j'étais la seule à me reposer sur une table sous la surveillence du proffesseur.

Hein ? De quoi elle me parlais, là ? Franchement, je ne vois pas le rapport. C'était étrange qu'elle se mette soudainement à raconter son enfance comme ça.

-Ma mère a toujours été malade, et par conséquent, à partir de mes dix ans c'était décidé qu'elle reste à l'hopital pour le restant de ses jours. Etant sous assistance respiratoir et ne pouvant plus rien faire. Mon père s'occupait de moi, à la maison. _poursuivit-elle. _Sauf que, mon père, et anciennement ma mère, avaient le même métier. Ils étaient chargés d'arrêter des meurtriers. Enfin, en gros, il travaillaient à la police. Un jour, un meurtrier qu'avait arrêté mes parents alors que je n'avais que sept ans, avait tué toute sa famille. Un vrai massacre. Mes parents l'ont mis en prison, et, il leur avait promis qu'il aurait leurs peaux à sa sortie. Une fois sortie, pour bonne conduite et présumé innocent grace au meilleur avocat de la ville, il décida de s'occuper de mon père d'abbord.

Je commençais petit à petit à comprendre. Tandis que sa voix se faisait sacadante, je put comprendre qu'lele était en train de me raconter son histoire.

-Une nuit alors que mon père est rentré tard du travail, c'était un cas rare et il m'avais laissé toute seule, je dormais. Le meurtrier à retrouvé sa trace en le suivant, s'est introduit dans ma maison, et à tué mon père. Je me suis réveillé, allongée sur le sol, un fusil en main.

C'est.. monstrueux. Sa voix baissa vers la fin de sa phrase. Puis, elle renifla, et subitement, je me rendit conte qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleuré -alors, forcement, normal que ça me fasse quelque chose d'étrange-.

-Tout le monde à alors cru que j'avais tué mon père, étant dans une crise de somnembulisme. _elle lacha un pleur. _Mais ce n'est pas tout. On m'a interdit d'aller à l'enterrement de mon père, alors j'ai passé la journée à pleuré au chevet de ma mère, qui était entre temps tombé dans un profond coma, personellement, je suis persuadé que le meurtrié avait tenté de la tué pour qu'elle soit subitement tomber comme ça. Epuisé de pleurer, et enormement fatigué, je me suis endormis. Je fus réveillé par les cris des infirmières. Nous étions la nuit, et quelqu'un avait débrancher l'assistance réspiratoire de ma mère.

Je deglutis. J'avais l'impresison de voir un film horriblement triste, et malgrés ses tentatives pour les arrêter, ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur ses joues.

-Tu te doute bien, _continua-t-elle difficilement_, qu'après ça, plus personne ne m'a regardé normalement ! _Elle finissa sa phrase avec un sourire forcé._

_-_Le meurtrier..

-Mh ?

-Le meurtrier, il n'en veux pas à ta peau ?

Non,arrêtez tout de suite ce que vous pensez. Je me renseigne. Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'ai une quelconque inquiétude pour elle ? Je veux connaître son passé, jusqu'au bout.

-Il à été retrouvé et arrêté un jour après avoir débranché l'appareil respiratoir de ma mère, et de m'avoir retiré ce qui me restait de ma famille décomposée.

Elle se frotta les yeux. Cette histoire était l'une des pires que je n'avait jamais entendu. Elle n'avait plus de famille. Tout comme moi.

-Je n'ai pas repris les cours avant un moment, et une rumeur atroce à alors courru sur mon sujet. Comme quoi étant somnembule, j'avais tué mon père, et ma mère dans mon sommeil, sans m'en rendre conte.

-Quoi ? _je m'étonna. _C'est la plus stupide des rumeurs qui puisse existé.

-Mais le meurte de mes parents à été classée confidentielle, en rapport au métier qu'ils pratiquaient. Personne n'a jamais put connaître la vérité. C'est à partir de là que tout le monde s'ets mit à me mérpiser, et à se méfier de moi. Même ma meilleure amie, avait plus l'air de profiter de la situation qu'autre chose. En bref, j'en ai enormement souffert pendant quelque temps, et maintenant ça ne me pose plus vraiment de problèmes, je m'en fiche. La seule chose qui pourrait encore m'énrver, c'est les gens idiots qui se permettent de me juger et de faire courir d'autres bruits sans même savoir pourquoi je suis à l'écart.

Elle finissa son expliquation en cessant tout pleurs. Elle releva la tête, celle-ci redeveue relativement normale, puis me fixa longuement. Je restait sans-voix. Pourquoi s'était-elle confié comme ça à moi ? Elle n'avait aucune véritables raisons de faire cela. Je crois bien qu'à force de la regarder ainsi, je devais la dévisager.

-Et merde. _souffla-t-elle._

-...? _Je l'interrogea du regard._

-Je n'aurais.. jamais du te dire tout ça. _elle fronca des sourcils._

-Qu-

-Ah ! Il est vraiment tard, bordel, ça à pris trop de temps. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du.

Elle se releva d'un coup prenant toutes ses affaires et les rengeants dans son sac en bandouillère.

-Uchiwa. _m'appella-t-elle_. Tu peux me rendre le livre, maintenant que je t'ai tout expliquer ?

-Je...

La voyant pressé, je pris le livre de dans mon sac pour lui tendre. Elle le pris en vitesse et partit, courant à moitier. Me lachant un "je préfère que tu oublies ce moment stupidement émouvant."

A peine je la vit quitter la place que je me rendit conte qu'elle avait laissé son livre de médecine. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je le pris, et me dépecha de la rattraper. Je vous ai dit de ne pas chercher à savoir pourquoi. Je me dépécha, et, arrivé à la porte, quelqu'un me fonca dedans à toute allure

-Meeerde ! j'ai oublié mon livre !

On se cogna et elle tomba à terre. Sakura venait de me foncer dedans. Je recula sous la force du choc, et, la voyant à terre instinctivement, lui tendit une main.

-Mais, ça va pas de courir comme ça ?! m'exclamais-je

-Uchiwa, idiot ! Pourquoi sors-tu à ce moment, aussi ! me cria-t-elle dessus.

-Pour te rendre ton livre, pauvre étourdie !

Elle chuchota un "Oh.." avant d'attraper ma main que j'allais retirer, toruvant que mon moment de gentilesse durait trop longtemps, et je la releva. Un peu trop vite d'ailleurs, elle se recogna la tête contre mon torse.

-Aïe !! Mais, _elle se frotta la nez_, tu le fais exprès ou je rêve ?

-Tu pourrais peut-être me remercier, non !?

Elle me lanca un regard des plus méchants, et, voulant prendre son livre de la main droite, se rendit conte, en même temps que moi, que la sienne était restée dans la mienne. On se lacha automatiquement et je lui rendit son livre, elle partit tout aussi vite que la première fis, me laissant dans la salle vide. Après avoir fait un temps de pause, je ptis finalement mon sac pour retourné dans la chambre, où Naruto n'étaist pas présent. Je m'allongea dans mon lit, avec la ferme intention de récupéré le sommeil qui me manquait, et qui, à cause de ce manque me faisait avoir des réactions bizarres.

C'était horrible, beaucoup trop étrange. Ca allait trop vite. Enfin, tout savoir d'un coup, comme ça, la voir pleurer, et la voir dans une situation plutôt amusante,, être dans une salle tout les deux seuls, qu'elle me donne des cours, qu'lele me dicte ma conduite, c'était trop étrange, vraiment.

La prochaine fois, ça sera plus simple que ça. Car là, je ne vais pas m'endormir de si tôt.

Note à moi même : Non je ne l'aime pas, mais le sourir lui va mieux que les larmes.

**----------------------------**

**Wahou ! Comment j'ai speedé pour la fin ! Elle est vraiment torchée, je suis dé-so-lée ! Mais c'était ce soir ou ce week-end. Excusez-moi je vous en supplie pour les fautes d'orthographes. Comme d'habitude, surtout vers la fin, je dirais U.U'**

**Pleins de reviews, s(il vous plaiiiiiit ! :D**

**Biz' Kura.**


	6. Lourd

Voici enfin le chapitre 6 ! Je dois avouer que j'ia eu un gros trou d'inspiration. En vérité je savais exactement ce que je voulais mettre dans les autres chapitres, ceux qui suivent, mais comme c'était impossible de les mettre maintenant et qu'il fallait quelque chose pour les lier, eh ba celui-ci à été assez long à trouver. Mais finalement, je l'ai fait en une journée ! :D Voilà les réponses aux reviews :

**Namia-Chan : Wahou ! Ca me fait beaucoup plaisir, merci ! Je suis contente si tu ne trouve pas Sasuke trop OOC, c'est ma grande frayeur je l'avoue T.T' Et c'est aussi ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué dans cette fic' ! xD**

**Hanaty : Ah, désolé si tu préfère attendre un peu plus et qu'il y est moins de fautes, mais comprend moi, le chapitre précédent il fallait absolument que je le poste ! Merci de ta review.**

**Hanahi-chan : Merciiii ! :D D'après ce que je vois, tu n'es pas la seule que l'histoire de Sakura à boulversé, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux masi ça se liera à autre chose par la suite ;P Je sais que Sasuke ne compatie pas vraiment, mais il compatie plus qu'on ne le croit héhé.. :D**

**ArOnjun : Eh bien ! Je ne sais aps comment te remercier d'accepter d'être ma beta, ça me fait extremement plaisir! Je t'ai envoyé un mail dés que j'ia reçu tes trois reviews (Wahou ! :P) mais, je crois bien que tu ne l'a pas reçu T.T' Désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé ce chapitre-ci, ça comencera pour le prochain, Okey ? Encore merci ! ^^'**

**FanFicsNaruto : Bah, je dois quand même bien te remercier, mais je dois aussi t'avouer que ce n'étais pas vraiment utile. Posté c'est posté, et je ne les réécrirai que quand l'histoire sera finie en intégralité. Quelques corrections m'ont aidé et j'ai tenté de faireun effort pour celui-ci. Enfin, c'est peut-être parce que je usis vacheùment suceptible que ça m'a un peu vexée :X Mais merci quand même ! ^^'**

**bouille-chan : Merci ! J'éspère qu'Hanahi-chan aura reçu le petit message de fin ! :D Ne t'en fait pas si tu n'as pas pensé à reviewer plus tôt, ça n'a pas d'importance ! xP Le fait que tu suives avec autant d'accrochement mon histoire (toi comme les autres hein xP) Me fait vraiment plaisir ! Voilà la suite (et au fait, Mayotte prends bien deux T ! :D)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

**Chapitre 6 : Stupide, inutile, énervant, frustant, étrange...Lourd.**

Si il y a bien quelque chose que je me suis rapidement mis à détester chez mon colocataire et entre autre meilleur ami, c'est la responsabilité que j'ai accepté de prendre vis à vis de son père adoptif, Iruka. (J'en avais déjà vaguement parlé.) Responsabilité lourde à tenir lorsque, comme aujourd'hui, Naruto tombe subitement malade. Quand je suis rentré hier soir après mon ratrapage de math, il n'était pas là. Il est arrivé une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je l'ai juste vaguement entendu arriver, réussissant étrangement à m'endormir plus ou moins rapidement. Puis il a fait un vacarme monstre alors qu'il avait pourtant l'air de ne pas vouloir me réveiller -vacarme que je me forca à ignorer.- Je l'entendis toussoter quelque fois avant qu'il ne se mette à ronfler.

Et ce matin, alors que je jettais mon oreiller sur le réveil, je descendis et vis Naruto, qui bizarrement avait été réveillé par la sonnerie. Il toussa deux fois avant de tourner lentement la tête vers moi, il avait les rougeurs qu'à un malade.

-..Idiot. _me contentais-je de lui dire._

-..Désolé..Sasuke *Keuf-Keuf* Je..Je crois que je suis..* Keuf* Tombé malade.

-Mais c'est pas vrai.. _Je poussa un soupire. _Bon. Reste ici.

il acquiessa vaguement. J'alla mouillé un tissu pour el posé sur son frond, au passage vraiment brûlant. Avant que je prenne ma veste, pour sortir de la chambre. J'étais modi. La dernière fois qu'il était tombé malade comme ça, Iruka avait été mis au courant et c'est limite si il n'avait pas directement rapliqué, croyant que son 'fils' allait mourir. Il s'est retenu de me passer le savon de ma vie mais je sentais bien que pour lui tout était de ma faute, et il m'avait aussi bien fait comprendre que si ça avait à se reprodruire, Naruto serait retirer de l'internat. Je n'avais aucunnement envie que tout cela recommence et encor emoins que Naruto se barre. Alors que je sortais du batîment, j'eus vite compris comment il fut tombé malade. Le vent était glacial, et le soleil qu'on avait eu hier après-midi avait totalement disparu. On se serait cru en hiver.

Alors que je marchais pressant légèrement le pas vers l'infiermerie, j'entendis quelqu'un au loin crier mon prénom.

-Saaasukeee !!

Je me retournai, las. C'était Kiba, qui arriva à ma hauteur.

-Ba alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ici si tôt ? _Me demanda-t-il, quelque peu essouflé._

-..Je vais à l'infiermerie.

-..Oh.. _il eut l'air de réfléchir, puis il me fit un sourire taquin. _Héhéhé, je comprends !

-Quoi ?

Si lui comprenais, moi non. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi j'y allai, mais se permettait tout de même de poser des conclusions atives.

-Tu vas la voire hein ? _il me fit un petit coup de coude accompagné d'un clin d'oeil._

-..Qu'est ce que tu me raconte.

-Sakura ! C'est elle qui est à l'infiermerie le matin. Remarque, si tu y va maintenant, vous serez tranqu-

-C'est pas vrai... _Je soupirai, posant ma main à mon front._

Il me regarda, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas des autres jours, il fallait en plus qu'aujoud'hui, ça soit une journée pourrie.

-Kiba.

-Mh ? _Il haussa les sourcils_

-Tu veux pas y aller pour.. moi ?

-..Heh ? _Il grimaça._

Ca commançait tôt le matin. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Naruto sans médicament, vu la tête qu'il tirait tout à l'heure. Surtout qu'il n'était pas question qu'il vienne en cours aujourd'hui. Donc il faudrait le justifier et donc, Iruka serait automatiquement mis au courant, et je ne parle pas des répecutions que ça aura.

-Naruto est malade et, il lui faut des médicaments. _lui avouais-je finalement._

-Oh.. Bah, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas alors ? Va à l'infiermerie ! Ca ne fera qu'avancer ton pari un peu plus. _conclut-il._

Sans le vouloir, l'image de Sakura pleurant vint me frapper l'esprit.

-Je.. préfère pas pour l'instant. _ajoutais-je._

-Bah.. Pourquoi ?

_"je préfère que tu oublies ce moment stupidement émouvant."_

Bon sang, il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser. Je me suis promis après ça de ne plus la croiser, ou du moins, de ne la voire que pendant les cours particuliers. Et qu'il fallait mettre ce pari de coté. C'était vraiment.. perturbant. Ce pari m'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

-Vaz-y Sasuke. De plus.. _Il détourna du regard en se mettant à chuchoter_,si quelqu'un me surprend avec elle.. Enfin voilà quoi, toi ça fait un moment que le sgens remarque que t'es avec elle, mais moi..

_-Je n'ai pas repris les cours avant un moment, et une rumeur atroce à alors courru sur mon sujet. Comme quoi étant somnembule, j'avais tué mon père, et ma mère dans mon sommeil, sans m'en rendre conte._

-Et alors ? _Je fronca des sourcils_. C'est pas la mort, bordel. Elle n'est pas inhumaine non plus.

-... _Il me fit de grands yeux. _Tu sais.. je crois que, ce pari.. Il t'as vraiment.. changé.

Je lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier que je puisse faire. Mais il ne retira pas pour autant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il baissa juste les yeux, froncant à son tour les sourcils. Mais fit un sourire.

-C'est pas plus mal finalement. _marmonna-t-il._

-Quoi ?

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! _il releva la tête avec un grand sourire. _Il a surement dû se passer un truc entre vous.. Je vais aller les chercher tes medocs !

Puis je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il partit, en courant. Je poussa un profond et long osupire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus désespérant. Puis je reposa tout mon poid sur le premier arbre que j'avais à proximité.

Mais bon Dieu.. Où est ce que je me suis embarqué avec ce pari ? Je ne m'en sortirais jamais. C'est devenu beaucoup trop sérieux. Non, je vous vois déjà venir avec vos "ça y'est tu t'es attaché à elle !" Ce n'est pas ça. Pas du tout. C'est juste que.. Lui faire ça, faire ce pari, c'est simplement _inhumain. _Admettons que ça marche. Qu'elle succombe à mon charme... Bordel. C'est beaucoup trop dur à immaginer. C'est simplement impossible.

-Euh.. E-excuse-moi.. Je-

-Nh ?

Je releva la tête brusquement et encore à moitie rplongée dans mes pensées je crois que je lança un regard vraiment mauvais à la personne qui venait de s'addresser à moi. C'est pas vrai.. Je crois même que je lui ai fait peur. Boh, c'esy surement une groupie. Ca en fera une en moins.

-J-Je...

Je fronca les sourcils. Si elle est aussi timide, pourquoi vient-elle me parler ? Encore une fille qui se nourrit d'espoirs stupide, je suppose.

Mais en la regardant plus précisement, je remarqua quelque chose. Brune aux cheveux longs, une frange droite et des grands yeux fuyants. Les mêmes que Neji. Quoi ? Ah, ça me dit quelque chose. Quelqu'un m'a déjà parler d'elle..

-Dé-désolée j-je...

-...?

-Na-Naruto ! Pourrais-tu lui donner cette l-lettre ?

Elle se pencha en avant me tendant une enveloppe. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Ce n'était pas une de mes groupies. Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois bien que la personne qui m'a parlé d'elle c'est Naruto. Serait-elle..

-C'est toi la fille amoureuse de lui ? _Je pris l'enveloppe, las._

-Aah- ! _Elle ouvrit de grand yeux, se mettant indéniablement à rougir. _Na-Naruto-kun t'as...pa-parlé de.. moi ?_Elle détourna du regard._

-..Je crois.

-Qu-

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ne t'en fait pas.._ je poussa un soupire_, je lui donnerai ta lettre.

N'entendant pas de réponse, je leva les yeux vers elle, elle faisait un sourire.. comment dire, aimable.

-Comme disait Naruto-kun.. _Elle aligna plusieurs mots à la suite_, t-tu es.. quelqu'un de bien..d-dans le fond !

-..Heh ? _J'haussa les sourcils._

-Je te remercie, Sasuke-kun !

Et après avoir fait sa plus longue phrase sans bafouiller ni rougir, elle s'en alla rapidement. Alors comme ça d'après Naruto.. Je serais quelqu'un de bien, dans le fond, hein. C'est tellement ennuyant. Cette fille.. Ah, Hinata, ça y'est, je m'en souviens. Je pari très cher que-

_-«Uchiwa, Je paris cher que t'arrivera pas à séduire Sakura, et encore plus cher que tu ne sera pas capable de sortir avec, héhé.»_

Non ! Je ne paris rien. Je suis juste persuadé que c'est avec elle qu'il a passé la soirée d'hier, où il est d'ailleurs tombé malade, revenant trop tard.

-Sasuke !

Je releva la tête, pour voir Kiba arriver avec un sac plastique en main.

-C'est bon. Elle me les a donné. _se contenta-t-il de dire en me tendand les médicaments. _Et elle m'a aussi de que si Naruto avait beaucoup trop de fièvre tu devrais l'emmener consulterau plus vite sans perdre du temps pour refiler le sal boulot aux autres..Héhé _Il se gratta la tête avec un air niais_

-Qu-quoi ?! bafouillais-je, attends, t'es en train de me dire que.. Tu lui a dit que c'était moi qui t'envoyais ?!

-Euh.. _Il détourna du regard._

-Bon sang. _Je me plaquais la main au frond. _Qu'est ce qu'elle va aller s'immaginer maintenant..

-Que tu l'évites.. _chuchota-t-il_

-.._Je le regarda en coin_ Tu m'enfonce là..

-Aaah.. _Il croisa les bras derrière la tête, se mettant à partir lentement_, Mais c'est la vérité, pourtant. Tu l'évite, Sasuke !

Je le regarda marcher au loin. Sur ce coup-ci, il ne m'avais qu'enfoncé encore plus. Je regarda à l'intèrieur de la poche. Il y avait un bout de papier. Je m'empressa sans le vouloir de regarder ce qu'il y avait décrit.

**"-Un comprimé de la boîte bleue à chaque repas.**

**-Une gorgée de sirop toutes les heures.**

**-Six pillules roses à prendre dans la journée.**

**-Prendre la température régulièrement.**

**-Rester au chaud"**

..Non, je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à ce qu'elle m'ai écrit un mot.

Je poussa un soupire. Tout ça était tellement lourd. Il fallait que je retourne voire Naruto au plus vite. Je pressa le pas une fois de plus et arrivé dans le batîment, non loin de notre chambre, je l'entendais tousser de là. Bon sang, comment a-t-il put tomber autant malade en une seule nuit ?Arrivé devant la porte, j'ouvris celle-ci, pour le voire toujours allongé dans son lit, toujours autant rouge et toussant de plus en plus fort.

-Je suis rentré. _annoncais-je inutilement. _Je t'ai ramené des médocs.

Il tourna du mieux qu'il le put la tête vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient, et le tissu mouillé que je lui avait mit sur le frond en partant avait l'air complêtement déseché. Je posa la poche sur la table basse et m'approcha de lui, pour prendre ledit tissu qui, en effet, était totalement sec. Je poussa un soupire, et posa ma main sur son frond.

-C'est pas vrai. T'es vraiment chaud là. _soupirais-je. _En une nuit tomber autant malade. Qu'est ce que t'es allé foutre la nuit dernière ?

-..Je *_Keuf Keuf_* Hina*_Keuf_*Ta, j'y suis a*_KEUF KEUF_* all-allé et*_KEUF_*-

-Bon c'est bon, n'en dit pas plus.

Je passa une main dans mes cheveux avant d'aller chercher une basine d'eau froide, tramper un torchon dedans et le mettre sur le visage de Naruto.

-Au fait, Hinata.. Elle ets venue me voire tout à l'heure et te fais passer une lettre.

-Ah *_keuf_* Ah oui ? *_Keuf Keuf_*_ un petit sourire élargissa ses lèvres._

-Mh.. Mais bon, t'es aps trop en état pour bouger. Même pour lire une lettre, Je vais te la lire.

-Je *_KEUF_* sais pas si c'est une bo*_KEUF_* une bonne *_keuf_* idée *_keuf_* _bafouilla-t-il_

-Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je fasse ça pour toi._ je commençais à ouvrire l'enveloppe en sortant le petit papier. _En fait je t'ai pas vraiment écouté l'autre jour, ça me rattrapera.

-Mais- *_Keuf_*

-"Naruto-kun. _je débutais la lecture, sur un ton las. _C'est surement inutile de t'écrire une lettre mais, je voulais surtout te remercier d'être venu hier soir aussi. Même si tu n'a pas encore fait ton choix. Je veux dire, j'éspère que tu n'es pas tombé malade, car il ne faisait pas très chaud hier et tu étais tout de même en tee-shirt"- Je rêve, t'es sortis en tee-shirt ? _je stoppa momentanement la lecture_, Idiot, tu m'étonne que tu sois dans un état pareil.

_-_Héhéhé_ *KEUF*_

-...Tsss.. je reprends. "Je suis tout de même très heureuse de t'avoir revue. Même si j'ai un peu peur de trop te brusquer, prends le temps qu'il te faudra pour être sûr de toi, savoir si tu aime ...encore cette fille ou...non... "

Quoi ? De quoi elle parle là ?La dernière fille que Naruto à aimé c'est..

-Elle parle de *_KEUF_* Sakura.._ je le regarda_, c'est pour ça que *_KEUF KEUF_* je ne voulais pas *_keuf_* que tu la *_KEUF_* lise._ Il baissa les yeux_. Je-

-"J'éspère aussi que tu comprendra le fait que je ne préfère pas te reparler jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr. C'est plutôt dur pour moi. En esperant ne pas t'avoir trop dérangé, Hinata."

Non, je ne suis pas enervé ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il l'aime encore, soit. Ce sont ses sentiments après tout. Même si il m'avait di ne plus rien ressentir pour elle.

Je n'ajouta rien et posa l'enveloppe ainsi que al lettre sur la table basse, ou je sorti le sirop, pour en faire boire à Naruto.

-T'arriveras au moins à pouvoir aligner une ou deux phrase._ Lui anoncais-je en lui tendant a cuillère_.

-...

Il se redressa du mieux qu'il le put et avala l'intrégralité de la cuillère, tandis que je pris mon sac le mettant sur mon épaule et commençant à partir.

-Sasuke ! _s'exclama-t-il faiblement_

-... _je m'arrêta, dos à lui._

-Je... _je le sentis baisser les yeux. _Je suis désolé. Sakura je *_Keuf_* je n'en sait rien en fait. Quand Hinata m'a avoué son amour j'ai été très surpris *_Keuf_* Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvais m'aimer depuis si longtemps. Mais Sakura *_Keuf_* reste Sakura et.. Tu comprends.. Je suis en train de l'oublier mais.. Je *_KEUF_* je l'ai trop aimé pour que *_keuf keuf_* ça soit aussi simple.. J'ai juste dit à Hinata que je ne savais pas parce qu'il y avait une autre fille *KEUF*, Je sais que.. Enfin, on se doute tous que *Keuf Keuf* tu es en train de t'attacher à elle et-

-Oublies ça tu veux._ je le coupa_, Sakura reste Sakura comme tu dis, ce n'est que l'objet de mon stupide pari. Repose toi et n'y pense pas trop.

Puis sans le laisser rajouter quoi que ce soit, je referma la porte. Me reposant d'un coup sur elle. J'évita de me laisser glisser mais j'en avait fichtrement envie. Comment ça pouvait autant se compliquer ? C'était vraiment, mais alors là vraiment... Lourd. J'en avais plus qu'assez.

J'alla en cours et me comporta comme si c'était une journée normale. Je n'avais pas véritablement envie de me prendre la tête avec Naruto, et encore moins Sakura. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empecher d'y penser. Mais bon sang je n'arrivai pas à enlever ça de mes pensées.

A midi la sonnerie retentis et nous sortîmes tous de la salle, où je venais juste d'avoir.. mathématique. On se dirigea, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba et moi, à la même table que d'habitude. Pour manger un délicieu repa, comme d'habitude.

-Et donc, qu'est ce qu'il a, Naruto ? _Demanda Lee, entre deux bouchée de pain._

-..Il a attrapé froid. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. _répondis-je simplement._

-Si j'étais toi je ferais gaffe. _me prévenu soudainement Shikamaru. _Quand on tombe autant malade en une nuit à peine, c'est souvent beaucoup plus grave que ce que l'on pense.

-... _Je me contantais de le regarder._

-Mh, je suis d'accord. Une fois Lee est tombé dans les pommes comme ça. _Ajouta Neji _

C'était drôle, car à chaques fois que Neji prenait la parole -de plus en plus frequement, il faut croire que ça le décoince d'avoir une copine- je ne pouvais pas m'empecher de le regarder d'un regard noublies-pas-que-je-sais-ce-que-les-autres-ne-savent-pas, qu'il me rendais gentiement par un à-ta-place-je-ferais-gaffe-c'est-pareil-pour-moi.

-Lee ? Tomber dans les pommes ? Ahah ! _Ironisa Kiba _Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Eh bien.. _Lee posa sa nourriture, ayant une légère pointe de gène_. Au point que je ne puisse plus me lever de mon lit et.. Je n'avais donc apas pu prendre mes médicement puisque je ne pouvais pas bouger, et ça s'est empiré et le soir je suis tombé dans les pommes dans d'atroces souffrances.

-D'atroces soufrances ? Ahah ! Tu ne pousse pas un peu loin, Lee ? _s'exclafa L'homme chien._

-...N-non ! C'était douloureux..

Merde. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas ce qui se passe. J'ia laissé les médicaments sur la table basse, en ne lui expliquant rien de plus. Il ne peut pas non plus bouger. Bordel ! Non. Naruto est resistant -quoi que Lee l'est vraiment aussi, voire plus- il tiendra le coup.

Je continuai de manger sans vouloir me prendre la tête avec ça aussi. Le reste de la journée se passa sans mal. Je n'ai pas croisé Sakura, et c'était tant mieux. Là, j'étais juste totalement vidé. Je ne voulais plus que _dormir. _Mais Kiba a insisté pour venir avec moi, histoire de voir Naruto vite fait. Une fois devant ma porte de chambre, je fu une pause. Bon sang, aucun bruit. Il ne toussais même pas. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

-..On est rentré.. _annoncais-je, toujours aussi las_. Kiba est avec moi.

-Hey ! Naru-

On laissa tomber nos sac à terre, sous le choc. Naruto était affalé, gisant au sol, apparement tombé de son lit.

-Bordel ! Naruto !

M'écrias-je avant d'arriver en courant à ses cotés, suivit de près par Kiba, qui une fois arrivé, commença à relever Naruto.

-Hey ! Naruto, qu-qu'est ce qui t'arrive là ? _s'exclama Kiba d'un ton inquiet._

Je posa ma main sur son frond pour la retirer immédiatement.

-Bon sang ! Il est véritablement _brûlant_ !

-Sasuke ! IL faut l'emmener à l'infiermerie-

-Non ! _je le coupa, sans même m'en rendre conte._

-..Sasuke ..Sakura ou pas, On doit l'emmener là-bas, regarde-le, il est à moitier conscient, il n'a visiblement pas pris ses médicaments et n'a même plus la force de tousser ! Elle le soignera.

-Justem-

Je me coupa moi-même. C'est pas vrai, dans l'instant de panique, je ne sais même pas de quoi je parle.

-Ja-..._bafouilla Kiba, sous le choc_.. Jalou..sie ?

-Quoi ?! Ne raconte pas de conneries.. On l'emmène !

Il me regarda quelque secondes incrédules. Surement mon changement de comportement. On se mit alors à porter Naruto qui poussa un faible gémissement, à moitier endormit. Puis on se dépécha de se diriger par le plus court chemin à l'infiermerie. Kiba lacha les jambes de Naruto une fois devant les portes, qu'il fit coulisser d'un geste brusque.

-QUELQU'UN ! VITE QUELQU'UN ! _s'empressa-t-il de crier_

-Quoi !?

Alors que je tenais fermement un des bras de Naruto autour de mon épaule, je vsi Sakura sortir de derrière le rideau blanc. Le même endroit que notre première rencontre. Rah, foutaises, qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire, honnêtement.

-Naruto ! _m'écriais-je._

Nos regards se fixèrent pendant un tier de seconde, puis elle poussa un petit cri mi-nodible en regardant Naruto.

-Qu- ! VITE ! Posez-le sur le premier lit ! _s'exclama-t-elle._

On s'executa. Après lui avoir passé de l'eau sur le visage en vitesse et lui avoir apporté des soins rapides, elle nous demanda plus de détail, étant horribelemnt sérieuse et minutieuse dans tout ses gestes. Kiba lui expliqua le plus gros, tandis que je la regardais faire, incrédule. Puis Kiba une fois rassuré dû partir. Et Sakura me demanda alors le carnet de santé de Naruto. Je réfléchi un bon coup et parti le chercher.

C'est une fois dans la chambre de retour que j'alla dans l'armoire de Naruto, qui était vraiment en bazare. Après cinq minutes de recherche intensive, j'eus fini par le trouvé. Finalement fier de moi, je m'empressa sans que ça en ai l'aire de retourner à l'infiermerie. Où quand je voulu y metre un pied, deux personnes discutant interrompis tout gestes.

-Espece d'idiot. Tu as fait peur à tout le monde. _annonca ce qui avait l'aire d'être Sakura._

-..Sakura..-chan. _chuchota Naruto. _Je suis heureux..Tu-

-Arrêtes de parler._ lui ordonna-t-elle. _Et.. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Mais..Sakura-chan je...suis heureux que tu .. te sois aussi inquiétée.. Pour moi.

-...

Je ne pu m'empecher de m'approcher un peu plus. Pour pouvoir les voire. Naruto était assis dans son lit, Et Sakura étais à coté. Elle tourna la tête à l'opposé de Naruto.

-..Uchiwa ne devrais plus tardé, là..

-Sakura..-chan..

J'écarquilla les yeux. Naruto se rapprocha, et Sakura tourna la tête à ce moment. Il.. allait.. l'embrasser. Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce que voulais Naruto, je fit malencontreusement tombé son carnet de santé. Sakura sursauta, captant en même temps les attention de mon.. meilleur ami. Elle se releva au moment ou je me baissa pour ramasser le carnet.

-..U-Uchi..wa.

-..Mh.

Je releva la tête, tentant du mieux que je le pouvais de garder mon habituel air las. Je remarqua une légère teinte rouge plutôt inhabituelle sur son visage. Je me releva doucement. Elle me fixa longuement, puis fronca les sourcils, plus d'un air désolé que d'n air enervé. Je lui tendis le carnet mais elle me fixait dans les yeux, comme si elle voulais voire ce que je ressentais à travers. Je poussa un profond soupire

-SaSasuke ?! _Meugla Naruto de l'autre coté du rideau blanc_.

Je pris alors le poignet de Sakura, le rapprocha de moi, pour mettre le carnet de santé de mon ami à l'interieure de sa main.

-Il à l'air d'aller mieux.. _chuchotais-je._

-..Tu as..-

-Boh.. _Je lui fit un micro sourire, ne sachant même pas ce que je glissait à l'interieur. _Ce n'est pas comme si ça me brisait le coeur ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Qu-

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas. Je ne put m'empecher de froncer les sourcils ayant du mal à comprendr emon propre comportement, en d'exercer une légère pression sur son poignet.

-Sa-Sasuke.. _murmura-t-elle._

-..Au fait. _je lui lacha doucement le poignet_. Ce matin je ne cherchai pas à téviter, au cas ou si ça t'avais frollé l'esprit. Aller.. _Je baissa la tête_, j'y vais.

Puis sans rien ajouté je parti. J'entendis un vague "Sasuke ! Attends !" qui venait de Naruto. Bien sur, ça me fait bizarre. Attention, je n'ai pas mal, c'est juste quelque chose qui y ressemble. Aurez-vous aussi oublié mes nombreuses heures de sommeil volées ? Et c'ets surtout de voire Naruto si sérieux et entreprenant qui m'a boulversé. Je rentra dans la chambre, et fit une pause une fois à l'interieure. Bon sang. C'était vraiment lourd, tout ce que ça engendrais dans ma tête.

Je me dirigeais vers le lavabo pour me passer de l'eau gelée sur le visage. Puis passer une main dans mes cheveux. J'alla ensuite dans mon lit, après avoir monté les mini escaliers. Je m'y affalla royalement, pour croiser les bras derrière la tête, et fixer le plafond blanc.

_-..Tu as..-Boh.. Ce n'est pas comme si ça me brisait le coeur ou quelque chose dans le genre._

C'est pas vrai... Je me tournais sur le coté, froncant les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais vu cette expression sur son visage auparavant. C'était censé vouloire dire quoi cet air mi perturbé mi désolé ? C'est franchement lourd.

_-Sa-Sasuke.. _

Je regardais fixamenet ma main qui avait serré fort le poignet de Sakura. Il fallait que je me passe plus d'eau dessus, j'avais encore la sensation de sa peau. C'est beaucoup trop étrange comme sensation, bordel.

_-Sa-Sasuke.. _

..Bon sang..Elle a prononcé mon prénom cette fois-ci.. Ca sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Et ce sentiment qui me donne l'impression qu'une fois de plus je n'arriverai pas a m'endormir. C'est véritablement lourd.. tout ça.

Non je ne l'aime pas. Je suis juste beaucoup trop perturbé.

_-----------------------_

_**Voila pour ce chapitre ! J'éspère qu'il vous a plus ! :P Bon, le prochain et les autres sertont surement plus long à venir, car maintenant j'ai ma beta qui m'a gentiement proposé de se charger du boulot de beta-reader (aah, merci encore U.U'), donc le temps que je lui envoie qu'elle corrige et tout et tout et tout, qu'elle me le renvoie et que je mette le commentare de fin et de debut, plus les réponses aux reviews(quoi que ça c'est plutôt rapide vous me direz) , ça prendra peut-être plus de temps, mais ça ne sera que meilleur ! :D**_

_**A bientôt ! **_

_**Kura.**_


	7. Perturbant

**Bon sang ! C'est dingue, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le coup de démotivation que j'ai eu sur ce coup-là. U.U' Ou le manque d'inspiration cruel, comme vous le voudrez. Le problème c'est que, (ouais, je trouve toujours des excuses, vous avez remarquez ? :O) On va dire que c'est plutôt mouvementer dans ma vie en ce moment, et que j'avais franchement pas la tête à écrire une suite. Surtout que le pire du pire, c'est que je savais depuis longtemps, exactement ce que je conte mettre dans le chapitre suivant. Sauf qu'il fallait absolument faire la connection, et que ça n'aurait pas pu marcher sans un chapitre intermediaire, qui est celui-ci, que j'ai mi un temps fou à pondre. Bref je m'excuse. Enfin, je crois que le manque des reviews aussi pour le chapitre précédent n'a pas franchement aidé. J'ai toujours la sale impression que c'est décevant ou bien que ça n'interesse plus personne :S Alors ça me démotive T.T' Mais bref ! Ce chapitre n'est pas franchement super, je peut vous l'accorder, mais le suivant est déjà tout frais dans ma tête, puisque je sais précisement ce que je conte y mettre dedans ! Aussi, je me sens stupide, car j'ai enfin réussi a valider les reviews anonyme. Or, c'était ultra simple et j'étais aller chercher trop loin U.U'**

**Je voudrais m'excuser à ArOnjun, qui j'éspere passera par là :S Je ne t'ai pas envoyé ce chapitre, sincèrement désolée, j'avais di que je le ferai pourtant, mais j'étais pressé :X Et je ne savais pas si tu avais lu le chapitre précédent ou pas ce que tu en pensais bref ! Le prochain passera par toi promis U.U'**

_**Les réponses aux quelques reviews. **_

**bouille-chan : Eh bien ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je suis celle qui te comprend Ahah' : 3 Je pense aussi qu'on peut qualifier Sasuke de jaloux, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, mais il est loin de s'en douter lui-même U.U' Et oui en effet, j'essai un minimum de reprendre les élément précis du manga ! Merci pour ta review ( et j'espere que tu as fait tes devoirs : 3)**

**Yetichan17 : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Et bien ton impatience va être nourri, voilà la suite ! : 3**

_**Reviews anonymes **_

**miss coquine 28!!! : Tu vas enfin pouvoir lire la suite, le supplice est fini : 3 Merci de ta review.**

**hotmeyo95 : En effet, on ne voit pas ça tout les jours ! En ayant lu ta review j'ai décidé de répondre dans ce chapitre à une question qui je pense, d'autre aussi se pose ; "l'histoire inexpliqué du livre et son peut-être lien avec Sakura" comme tu l'a cité. Bref j'éspere que tu trouvera réponse à ta question, et merci de ton passage ! : 3**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 7 - Perturbant. **

Je n'avais pas entendu Naruto rentrer cette nuit-là. J'avais tellement dormis que je m'étonnai moi-même de mon manque de sommeil. Pour vous dire, je ne l'imaginais pas élevé à ce point. J'ouvris avec difficulté les yeux. Et pour une fois c'est le soleil qui m'avait réveillé. Je poussai un gémissement.

-Ah, enfin debout.

Une voix de fille me frappa l'esprit et me fit lever en sursaut. Un bruit sourd retentit. Maudit plafond.

-..Tsss. Uchiwa, t'es vraiment pas du matin, on dirait.

Je plaqua ma main sur mon frond. Pour m'assoir doucement. Et analyser la situation. Ok. Après tout, il n'y a rien de _plus normal _que de se réveiller à une heure sans nom, et de constater que, au pied de son lit, votre prof particulière est tranquillement assise, en train de bouquiner le livre qui était censé raconter son histoire.

-Ah.. Plus je le relis et finalement, plus je suis contente que tu me l'ai redonné !

Bien sur, je n'explique même pas toutes les questions que je me suis posé à cet instant précis. C'était quoi, ce délire ? Elle avait l'air tellement naturelle qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle habitait ici depuis toujours. Je n'avais franchement pas envie de m'écorcher la langue pour demander des expliquations. Si elle attendais que je lui demande quoi que ce soit en faisant comme chez elle, je ferais pareil. Sans chercher plus, je poussai un long soupire, et descendi de mon lit lentement, pour traverser la petite pièce et finalement me prendre un verre d'eau fraiche.

-..Tu es énervé ou t'es _vraiment pas _du matin ?

Je me retournai, une main appuyée sur le lavabo, et tout en avalant le liquide, je la fixai.

D'un coup, alors qu'elle commençait à froncer des sourcils, elle détourna subitement du regard, avec une expression étrange. Un peu rouge, je dirais même.

-Ok, ça doit t'étonner. Je t'explique tout mais.. habille-toi correctement je t'en supplis.

Sa phrase mit un certain temps à monter au cerveau. Puis je me rendi conte qu'un simple caleçon n'était peut-être pas approprié en sa présance. Je pris un tee-shirt et l'enfila, pour m'assoir en face d'elle, et la fixer d'un air mauvais.

-C'est quoi.. ce bordel ? T'as remplacé Naruto ou quoi ? _demandais-je mechement._

-..Non. Il a bien repris depuis hier, et il est aller en cours aujourd'hui. Mais en te voyant dormir comme une loutre ce matin il n'a pas eut le courage de te réveiller.. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, en rajoutant que ces derniers temps tu avais besoin de sommeil.

-Mais ça justifie en rien le fait que tu sois planté dans notre chambre.

-..Sasuke.. _Elle soupira_, _fermant les yeux. _Pas la peine d'être agressif ! J'avais une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

C'était quoi cette manie de venir chez moi pour m'annoncer un truc ? Elle aurait simplement put faire passer un mot. Est ce que je l'attends de pieds-ferme à l'infiermerie pour lui dire que j'ai pas envie d'avoir des cours particuliers de maths avec elle, moi ? Elle pourait avoir un minimum de respect. Et pourquoi elle m'appelais soudainement '_Sasuke_' après m'avoir appelé pendant si longtemps '_Uchiwa' _?

-..Après tu pars.

C'était à son tour de soupirer. Elle me regarda intensement et me donna un croissant qu'elle prit d'une poche en papier sortie de nul part.

-C'est bien ce que je conte faire.

-..

J'acceptai sa vienoiserie avec un grognement. Alors que j'en pris un morceau dans ma bouche, voilà qu'elle prenait une air beaucoup trop serieux à mon goût.

-Je vais partir.

-..Nh, j'avais compris. Mais tu devais me dire un truc avant, t'as oublié ?

Un petit rire franc s'échappa de sa bouche. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de drôle, là ?

-Je constate que en effet il faut te laisser un certain temps pour te réveiller ! _lacha-t-elle entre deux rires_

-...

-Je vais partir, Sasuke. Mais pas seulement de ta chambre, du lycée aussi.

Je manquai de m'étouffer. Qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de raconter ? Si moi je n'étais pas du matin, elle ses blagues n'étaient pas drôle.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? _je lui demandai, blazé, après une bouchée. _

-J'ai un concourt à passer.

Non, ce n'est pas une vague de soulagement qui s'empare de moi. C'est juste que si elle partait vraiment, je pouvais très clairement dire Adieu à ma remontée en math. Et à tout le reste, soit dit en passant.

-C'est juste ça ?

-Oui. Enfin, plus une formation d'aide soignante, oui.

-..Et ça dure combien de temps, ça ?

-..Deux semaines en tout.

Je relevai la tête. _Juste_ deux semaines ? Deux pauvres semaines ?

-Si c'était juste pour si peu de temps, ça ne servait pas à grand chose de venir me le dire.

-En même temps, Uchiwa, pour ta gouverne je te rapelle que je ne suis pas la seule à passer un examen !

Sa phrase eut un effet similaire à un coup de massu. D'abbord elle s'incruste dans ma chambre, attends que je me réveille, exige que je m'habille correctement, alors que je suis quand même _chez moi, _ou du moins ce qui n'est pas chez elle, et part dessus tout ça, c'est juste pour m'annoncer qu'elle part simplement deux petites semaines, et en profite pour me rappeler que, l'examen de math de fin d'année approche à grand pas.

-C'est bon.. Je sais, je conte réviser.

-Mais réviser comment !

Elle s'enerva d'un coup, plaquant son poing droit sur la table basse. Mais je rêve ou quoi, qui était censé être le plus enervé des deux au juste ?

-Tu n'as aucune bonne pratique, aucune organisation qui pourrait t'aider, bon sang ! _s'exclama-t-elle. _Ce qui m'inquiète c'est surtout de savoir que je ne serais pas présente la veille le jour même et encore pour le rattrapage de cet examen ! On n'a eu qu'un seul cour ensemble, tu as juste légèrement progressé, mais c'est largement insuffisant !

Je lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Arrête dont de tourner autour du pot. _Ajoutais-je finalement_

-...Haan. _elle soupira profondement, _Je ne pourrais pas être présente pour les prochains cours particuliers.

-Tu rigoles !?

-Non.. Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir réviser, j'ai une tonne de boulot chez moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de me réserver des heures pour toi !

Je me releva d'un coup. Brusquement. Tout ça m'énervait, c'est une prise de tête inutile. Si c'était juste pour ça, un simple "les cours s'arrêtent ici" avec une petite justification auraient suffits.

-Saches que je n'en ai jamais voulu, de ces cours. Je me débrouillerai comme je l'ai toujours fait, tu peux partir, maintenant.

J'ouvri la porte de la chambre, l'invitant fortement à en sortir. Mais elle resta plantée là. Assise, froncant les sourcils. Je poussai un soupire et alors, elle se releva soudainement à son tour, rangeant le livre dans son sac, pour arriver à mes cotés, visiblement enervée.

-Tu sais, Uchiwa.. _Elle sorti un papier de sa poche. _J'ai dit que je n'avais pas de temps à te consacrer ici au lycée, car j'avais enormement de boulot chez moi. Oublies pas que j'attends tout de même ici que tu te réveille depuis trois bonnes heures. Certe j'avais le choix de venir ou pas, je pouvais aussi bien te faire passer le mot, mais tu n'aurais pas compris si je ne te l'avais pas expliquer comme je le fais en ce moment même. Ma détermination pour te faire comprendre certaines choses est la même que celle que j'ai pour te faire réussir ce concourt, autrement dit obstinée.

Elle me fixa d'un air méprisant à son tour, puis plaqua le bout de papier sur mon tee-shirt, exerçant une pression que je ne pouvais pas ignorer.

-Maintenant je te laisse.. Tout comme moi tu sais que malheureusement ton avenir dépendra surement des résultats de cet examen pourtant stupide. C'est à toi de décider.

Et c'est finalement sur cette phrase qu'elle sortie de la chambre. Je referma la porte après elle. Rien de mieux pour être enervé de bon matin qu'une embrouille avec Sakura. Vraiment, tout se compliquait d'un coup. Et depuis quand elle prenait autant en conte ma réussite ou non ? C'était perturbant. Un soupire s'échappa de ma bouche. Après avoir laché la poignet de la porte, mon attention se reporta sur le bout de papier que j'avais retenue de tombé sur mon tee-shirt. Je l'ouvri pour commencer à le lire.

..Bon sang. C'est finalement là où elle venait en venir. Son adresse et son numéro de portable, plus l'heure à laquelle il fallait que je vienne. Enfin ; _**"Pointes-toi plus vers 3h de l'après-midi, le numéro est le 4 et si tu croise mes voisins, ne les laissent pas croire qu'on est ensemble. Je t'ai déjà fait quelques fiches de leçons, je t'expliquerai la manière dont tu dois les travailler, et comme ça je ne perderai pas de temps à être à coté, je pourrai faire mon boulot et si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai à ta porter. Si 2h30 de cours ne suffisent pas on y mettra plus de temps si il le faut, tu l'aura ce fichu exam'."**_

Non, je ne me sens pas stupide. Elle aurait dû aller directement au but, au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme ça, c'est insuportable.

Une heure et demi plus tard, après avoir fait le nécessaire, je sorti de la chambre, pour la fermer à clef. Mon sac sur l'épaule, une main dans ma poche, je range l'autre de la même manière. Et d'un pas las, je sors, tentant d'être tout de même discret, n'oublions pas que c'est une après-midi de cours. Et alors que je m'aprette à sortir de là, par le gigantesque portail, voilà que je tombe nez à nez avec une fille. Ses sourcils se froncent, en même temps que les miens. MonDieu, si c'est une groupie, autant m'enfuire, et vite. Ses yeux sont verts foncés balançant vers le bleu marine. Et sa coiffure.. Et bien, elle à les cheveux blonds cendrés, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, coiffés en quatres couettes à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle me fixe longuement. Puis soudainement, sur un air méfiant me lache ; «Je suis nouvelle, quelqu'un est censé me présenter ce bahut. Et vu ton air superieur malgrés ta plastique plutôt plaisante, je souhaite honnêtement que ce ne sera pas toi mon guide. »

Je pourrais très clairement associé ça à un coup de massue. Sauf que ça ne me touche pas plus que ça. Pour un Uchiwa, la moindre des choses c'est de rester d'un forid glacial, ce que je fait, par simple reflex et habitude.

-Nouvelle hein. Ca se voit.

-Sasuke !

Je me retourne à l'entente de mon prénom. Pour voir Shikamaru, arriver d'un pas plutôt lent. Les mains dans les poches et son habituel air blazé sur le visage, il s'approche, et à notre hauteur, se met à examiner la situation.

-C'est qui, ce guignol ? _peste la blonde_

-..Tsss.

Shikamaru poussa un long et profond soupire. «Le guignol, c'est ton guide.» lacha-t-il.

Je ne pu empêcher un petit sourire en coin apparaître sur mon visage. Minuscule, s'entend.

-Pardon ?

-Je suppose que tu es Temari ? Je suis Shikamaru..Entre autre ton guide._ annonca-t-il calmement._

-En retard !

Elle s'écria, les mains sur les hanches, ayant fait un pas vers le fénéant, et froncant encore plus les sourcils. On ne pouvait pas imaginer pire fille pour Shikamaru. Ou pas mieux.

Ils commencèrent à s'engueuler. J'attendai un moment propice pour partir, quand tout d'un coup il se présenta. Il venait tout juste de se rencontrer, et ça fusait déjà entre eux. Au moment où elle haussa encore un peu plus le ton, lui expliquant qu'elle perdait son temps en ce moment même, je fis un pas en arrière. Aucune réaction de leur part, j'en refis un autre, et tout aussi discretement, je repris la direction que j'avais pris quelques instants plus tôt.

Poussant un soupir, j'étais enfin assez loin. Ou du moins, assez pour que si ils m'appelaient pour que je revienne, je puisse _comme par hasard_ ne rien entendre. Maintenant, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Il me restait à peu près une heure devant moi. Flaner dans les rues de Konoha pourrait peut-être faire passer le temps plus vite.

Alors que je marchais d'un pas plus ou moins lent, je passai devant le parc de la ville. Très reconnu pour une chose, les couples. Enfin, c'est juste un endroit chiant mais soit disant très beau, comme paradisiaque. Elu le plus bel endroit de Konoha, rares y sont les personnes seules. Bref, ce détail insinifiant attire mon attention pour une chose précise. La groupie la plus hystérique se ramenant à toute allure dans ma direction. Bon sang, j'y arriverai jamais.

-Saaaasuuuukeeee !!

Elle s'écrasa littéralement sur mes épaules. C'est insupportable. Je la repousse, tentant de garder mon calme. C'était pourtant_ la _chose que j'étais persuadé de ne pas croiser.

-MonDieu Sasuke-kun ! Le destin nous réunis finalement ! Dans un endroit pareil en plus-

-Ino, ne te méprend pas sur une telle chose.

Je lui répond sechement, elle fait une mine déçu, et renchérit « J'ai une dispence de sport ! Je flanait ici et qui je vois arriver de loin ! Tu es tellement beau que je t'ai reconnu de bien loin ! Mais dis-moi, tu sècherai pas un peu-» Mon soupir l'arrêta net.

-Ecoute, j'ai franchement pas de temps à perdre avec toi et tes imbécilitées.

-Mais, Sasuke-kun, attends !!

Je repartis, en m'obligeant à forcer le pas. A croire qu'elle m'a suivis. C'est le genre de personne qui me tombe toujours dessus au mauvais moment. Alors que je continuai à marcher, -Ino bien loin maintenant, pour mon plus grand soulagement- je ne savais toujours pas comment tuer le temps. Quand soudainement, sans vraiment savoir par quel hasard j'atais arrivé là, je tomba face à face devant le portail du.. cimetière de Konoha. Forcement, il y avait du changement. Passer de l'endroit le plus hupper de la ville au plus morbide en peu de temps, ça faisait bizarre.

Je hais cet endroit. Plus que tout, ou peut-être pas, mais il se place directement à la suite de ma maison d'enfance dans la liste d'endroit que je hais. Si liste il devait y avoir. A une époque j'y allais tout le temps. Puis au fil des mois, des années, j'y allais de moins en moins, à la fin Naruto devait carrement me tirer pour que j'y passe quelques minutes. J'évite toujours ce lieu. Quaziment 3 ans. Que je n'y ai pas mis un pied. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'y retourner, mais une sorte de pulsion me prit alors, et sans que je m'en rende conte j'avais déjà poussé les portes du grand grillage rouillé.

Je marchais à l'interieur, fixant mes pieds, je n'osais pas vraiment relever la tête. Voir tout ces gens (Le cimetière de Konoha est plutôt grand, divisé en plusieur partie il y a toujours beaucoup de personnes.) en période de deuil pour la plupart, çe ne faisait que me rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. J'arrivai à la partie du cimetière qui me concernait. Je pris une inspiration qui ne servait pas à grand chose au final, pour arriver devant l'endroit tant redouté. Pour commencer, il y avait la tombe de mes parents. La seule tombe ou l'une des seules n'ayant pas de fleurs. Surement parce que les gens n'osaient plus en mettre, puisque moi-même je ne déposais plus rien au fil du temps. J'avais pour habitude d'y mettre des fleurs spécifiques dans notre famille. Que seuls des Uchiwa peuvent se permettrent de mettre. Or, j'étais le seul. Pouvant en mettre du moins.

Les autres tombes, je les reconnaissait bien aussi, mais surement moins que celle devant laquelle je me retrouvait toujours. Une tombe ça ne change pas, et c'est toujours le même sentiment qui nous prend le coeur quand on est en face. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais pour autre habitude de m'assoir à coté de la pierre. Généralement j'inspirais la pitier aux gens qui passaient par là, plus en visiteurs qu'en proches. Cette-fois ci je me contentai d'une vague de mauvais souvenirs, comme je l'avait à chaques fois. Puis je passa devant la tombe de mon oncle, de ma tente, des cousins etc.. Et je reparti aussitôt. Pas de débordement de sentiments. C'était inutile, de plus que la dernière fois que ça m'étais arrivé, je m'étais juré que ça serait la dernière fois.

Je poussai un soupire, et je pris un chemin différent de celui que je prenais tout le temps. Une simple envie de casser l'ancienne routine. Allez savoir pourquoi, je passai alors devant une grande pierre tombale, qui je dois l'avouer attira mon attention. Et je fut vite pris d'un regret iminant.

_**"Ici reposent Mr et Mme Haruno."**_

C'était gravé en lettre d'argent. J'eu un pincement plus sévère que d'habitude au coeur. A coté se dressait une autre pierre, différente cependant. Avec marqué dessus les hommages. Ce qui ne faisait que confirmer ma crainte. Je me retrouvai là, en face de la tombe des parents de Sakura.

_**"A mes parents."**_

C'était ce qui était le plus visible après la courte phrase qui nous indiquait qui étaient enterrés là. Je fixai longuement la pierre tombale. C'était franchement morbide tout ça. Je poussai un soupire, quand tout a coup j'entendi des pas se rapprocher, me fiant au bruit que faisaient les petits cailloux qui parsemaient le chemin. Je me retournai vivement, pour simplement constater que c'était le sorte de "concierge" ou la personne qui entretient le cimetière, du moins.

Il passait juste par là apparement, avec un rateau et un arrosoir en main. Je ne put m'empecher de l'interpeler.

-Excusez-moi.

-..Mh ? _Il s'arrêta_

-Cette tombe est là ..depuis longtemps ?

Il me dévisagea. Je dois avouer que c'était une question stupide. Voir même carrement stupide.

-Eh bien.. Une dixaine d'années je dirais. C'est une histoire horrible.

Une certaine peur s'empara de moi. Après avoir vu la tombe de mes parents et celle des parents de Sakura, je venais de faire un rapprochement étroitement flippant.

-..Un meurtre.._ chuchotais-je. _

-Vous..êtes au courant ?

-..Mh. Mais dîtes-moi, vous en connaissez surement plus que moi, non ?

Je dois avouer que ça ressemblait fortement à de la curiosité mal placée. Mais je devais absolument avoir la certitude d'une chose.

-Je.. Ne suis pas censé réveller de telles choses.

-Je sais pour quelles raisons ils ont été assassinés, faute de leurs travail.. Mais, l'assassin.

-Pire qu'un simple assassin mon jeune monsieur ! Après avoir effectué le meurtre de ce qui a été jugé être sa famille, voilà qu'il se fait attraper, et, ayant la vengeance dans la peau, s'échappe et tue les deux personnes qui l'ont fait emprisonner !

Mon coeur loupa un battement. Je me sentais tout à coup horriblement mal.

-C'est quelque chose qui n'a fait aucun bruit. _poursuivit-il ._ Le peu de personne qui connaisse à peu près l'histoire de l'assassinat de la famille du meurtrier, savent juste que son petit frère à été laissé en vie, mais ne connaissent pas son identité. Sauf quelques personnes, qui ne doivent pas dépasser la dizaine et qui sont voué au silence.

Après m'avoir laché un «Je dois y aller, aurevoir » il s'en alla, me laissant là, à réaliser quelque chose d'atroce. Je me remis à marcher lentement, le pas lourd, comme complêtement perdu. Je sorti du cimetière sans même m'en rendre conte. Qui aurait pu savoir, que mon passé était étroitement lié à celui de Sakura, par la simple personne que je ne considère même plus comme mon "frère" ?

J'y est pensé pendant tout le temps que j'avais mit pour arriver dans la rue de Sakura. Une fois plus très loin de l'appartement où elle vivait, je me suis promis de ne plus y songer, et encore moins de lui en parler.

Je me retrouve alors devant son immeuble. Ou du moins, la petite grille que je m'empressai de pousser, pour rentrer à l'interieur d'une sorte de jardin, je pris les escaliers en pierre, et face à la grande porte rouge, je prend une grande inspiration, pour appuyer sur le numéro de son appartement. Le numéro 4. Trois secondes passèrent et elle décrocha son inter-phone.

-Rentres, vite et discrètement.

Et ça raccrocha aussitôt. Génial, on peut dire que ça commençait bien. J'entend la porte fermée s'ouvrir, et je la pousse pour rentrer à l'interieur du batîment. Je monte les escaliers tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Au premier étage une porte s'ouvre, et je vois une tête de vieille femme en sortir. Elle me dévisage d'une façon vraiment étrange, et rougit subitement. Je ralenti, la fixant. D'un air mauvais même, je crois. Puis à coté d'elle derrière la même porte j'entends une petite voix de vieille chuchoter un «Alors ?» curieux et parfaitement odible. La première vieille plisse les yeux et retourne la tête pour répondre à la voix «Oui, oui, c'est un jeune homme tout à fait mignon !» Cette fois-ci je m'arrête, pour lui lancer un regard mi interrogateur mi méprisant. Et aussitôt, la vieille referme la porte. Je pousse un soupire.

A peine j'ai recomencé à marcher que j'entends de là un «Pas de doute, c'est une beau ténébreux, c'est le petit copain de Mlle Haruno à coup sur !» suivit de gloussements vraiment énervant. D'un coup je compris ce que Sakura entendait par "_**si tu croise mes voisins, ne les laissent pas croire qu'on est ensemble**__." _J'ai bien peur que ça soit trop tard. Je monte encore un escalier pour voir une autre porte s'ouvrir légèrement, cette fois-ci une tête de petite fille en sort. Elle fait des yeux ronds puis ouvre la porte en intégralité, pour courir vers moi.

-Dis, dis ! Tu es le petit copain de Sakura ??

-..Non.

-Oh ! Aller ! Ici tout se sait..

-J'avais bien compris.

-Personne ne rentre jamais dans cet immeuble ! Et Sakura est la seule jeune fille d'à peu près ton âge ici ! Tu es _forcement_ son petit copain !

Je voulu retorquer quelque chose mais je vis ce qui me sembla être la mère de la petite fille apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, pour l'appeler. «Eiko !! Veux-tu ?! Reviens tout de suite ici !»

La petite me lacha un «Fais attention à Sakura !» avant d'enfin partir voir sa maman, que j'entendi gronder une fois la porte refermée.

Bon sang, c'est vraiment un immeuble étrange. Je continu mon chemin pour finalement arriver devant la bonne porte .Je frappe deux coups, et ladite porte s'ouvre sur Sakura, qui s'est relevée les cheveux (Non ça ne provoque pas en moi un sentiment étrange, juste ce qui ressemble à de l'étonnement) Elle portait le même tee-shirt vert et le même gilet gris que la fois de la bibliothèque, à notre deuxième rencontre (Je ne retiens pas tout, c'est juste un détail qui je ne sais pourquoi m'avais marqué) mais à la place du jean noir, elle porte une bas de jogging assorti à son gilet. Bref.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends, depêches-toi d'entrer. _m'ordonna-t-elle_

Elle me laissa rentrer. Et ma première réaction fut que.. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. C'était bordelique, mais juste au niveau de la table basse de ce qui semblait être le coin salon. Minuscule soit dit en passant. La mini cuisine juste a coté avec la petite table pour mangé étaient très bien rangées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en était pour la salle de bain. la seule pièce à part. Il y avait une comode à coté de la bibliothèque qui se dressait derrière le canapé, totalement remplie de livre. Je fis un pas. Sur le mur face à celui du canapé et de la bibliopthèque, se trouvait une télé, reposant sur une autre mini table qui la soutenait à peine. Ladite table basse était bondée de feuille volantes, de classeurs, une trousse et des crayon éparpillés par ci par là, sans compter les livres ouverts à certaines pages etc.

-T'as fini de scruter tout dans le moindre détail oui ? _me demanda-t-elle subitement._

-..J'ai le droit de regarder. _Je répondis sèchement._

-Pas comme si tu cherchais un de mes soutifs oublié dans un coin !

Pour seule réponse je la fusiai du regard. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, bien sur. Elle soupira, et je tournai la tête, continuant de regarder plus en direction de la pseudo cuisine. Puis elle s'installa par terre, sur un coussin. Elle tira sous deux trois cahiers pour récupeéer un classeur rouge, le seul qui semblait avoir été posé là avec pour but d'être retrouvé.

-Voilà tes fiches. Tes premières du moins, à toi de faire et d'apprendre les autres, j'ia noté les exerci-

-J'y pense, t'as aucune chambre ici ?

Un silence s'installa. Je tourne la tête pour la regarder, elle me dévisage comme elle ne l'a jamais fait encore.

-Je..Déplis mon canapé..Il fait lit.

Répond-t-elle, faisant de grands yeux, comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas.

-Dis-moi Uchiwa.. _Elle fronca les sourcils_, T'as bu quelque chose avant de venir ou quoi ?

C'était à mon tour de la dévisager.

-Tsss.. _Je pousse un soupire_. D'abbord tu cori sque je cherche principalement tes soutins-gorge, et après tu t'imagine que je bois avant de venir ?

On se fixa longuement. Puis elle détourna la tête vivement, froncant les sourcils.

-Je te comprendrais jamais.._ murmura-t-elle_. Grouilles-toi et viens faire tes fiches !

Je pousse un autre soupire, pour aller m'assoir sur le petit bout de table, et commencer ce que j'avais à faire. Une heure passa à peu près. Elle s'était enervé plusieurs fois, avait soufflé et juré pas mal de fois. Puis au final elle fermait son livre pour en prendre un autre, et ainsi de suite. Une heure et quart passée, j'avais enfin tout finis. Je jeta mon crayon négligement, pour m'étirer silencieusement.

-Tu te relaches ou quoi ?

-Finis.

Je me relevai. pour commencer à regarder sa bibliothèque, me changeant les esprits.

-Quoi ?! Déjà ?

-Mh.

Elle ne répondit rien; et se remit à son travail, après un vague «Laisses-moi quelques minutes encore.» surement voulant dire qu'elle contait me faire subir d'autre exercices franchement lourds. Je continue de regarder ses livres, quand soudains, deux espèces de classeurs attirent mon attention. Sur le dos du premier, il y a de marqué _**"Chercher le bonheur vous tomberez sur l'amour."**_ C'est surtout ça, qui m'ettona. Discretement, je pris le classeur, mais le fraca des autres livres qui se reposaient sur lui interpella Sakura. Elle se retourna et me s'arrêta net.

-..Tsss, il a fallu que tu tombes sur ça hein. _soupira-t-elle._

-Ce titre..

Elle eut un petit sourire, toujours assise en tailleur.

-Oui, c'est moi qui est écrit ce livre.

J'ouvris de grand yeux.

-Hein ?!

-C'est moi qui est écrit ce livre, oui. En vérité je l'ai écrit et "publié" sous un autre nom, car je ne voulais pas que le mien affecte sa publication.

-Attends, attends, tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps..

-Oui, je n'arrête pas de le relire, pour essayer de trouverune faille, et ne pas refaire la même erreure si je veux écrire une autre histoire plus tard. Et tout simplement parce que je suis plus ou moins amusé de la relire. Mais, tu n'étais pas censé deviner que je m'étais basé de mon passé pour la faire. Et, tu n'étais pas censé savoir que ce livre existait tout court !

Et elle se remit à ses cours, comme si de rien n'était. Bon sang mais, elle contait me cacher d'autre choses comme ça encore ? Et elle dit ça spontanement. Peut-être que c'est la manière dont elle l'avoue qui me choc le plus. Mais je crois que, ça me donnais surtout encore plus envie de le lire.

-S'il te plaît Uchiwa, ne l'ouvre surtout pas, _m'indiqua-t-elle de dos, pour se retourner_, je en les ai pas misent dans le classeur, juste posées dans un sens précis avec des notes minuscules qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je perde. Alors ne le fait pas tomb-

A peine le mot tomber allait sortir de sa bouche que, le classeur déjà ouvert, un petit bout de papier tomba au sol et, par simple reflex, je me penchai pour le ramasser quand... Vous l'aurez deviner. Ledit classeur m'échappa des mains.

-NON !

Rien n'eut le temps d'être calculer. Une chose horriblement honteuse pour un Uchiwa m'arriva. Je glissa sur la note tombée par terre une seconde plus tôt et me rétama au sol. Quant à Sakura, limite pire, alors que toutes les feuilles sortaient librement du classeur jeté en l'air pendant ma cascade et que nous pourrions assister à une pluie de feuilles volantes, subitement sans réfléchir elle voulu se précipiter pour ramasser le classeur au vol, peine perdue, elle tomba à son tour, mais elle non pas sur le sol, sur moi.

La ressemblance avec un film américain à cet instant était troublante. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment regardé, mais j'en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Les feuilles volaient en effet comme si c'était une pluie de notes sur papier. Alors que nos visages n'avaient qu'une dizaine de centimètre de différence, je ne compris plus rien. Ma tête se vida, comme jamais auparavant, comme si c'était à nos deux corps seulement de parler. Je ne comprenais plus rien, je vous dit. Je sentis alors un contact atrocement doux. Et en ouvrant les yeux je pu me rendre conte que, les dix centimètre avaient été franchis, nous étions bel et bien en train de nous embrasser.

Non, ce n'était rien de volontaire. Dés que ce qui était en train de se passer frappa nos esprits et que toutes les feuilles étaient retombées, elle s'ecarta vivement, portant une main à sa bouche, et me regardant comme si je venais de la violer. Or ce n'était pas forcement à elle de me regarder comme ça, puisque entre nous deux, ce n'était surement pas moi, Uchiwa Sasuke, qui avait parcouru la dizaine de centimètres entre nos lèvres. Elle se releva alors, lachant une injure. A cet instant, je ne pouvais pas savoir si c'était pour ce baiser ou pour les feuilles qu'elle devrait mettre une bonne heure à reranger. Surement pour les deux. Elle se frotta la bouche avec sa manche tandis que j'en faisait de même. Je me releva et, sans nous en rendre conte, nous étions en train de fair ela même démarche; ramasser les feuilles. Nos regards se croisèrent, elle fronca des sourcils, suivit de près par moi.

-Je.. Je vais le faire c'est bon. Prends le classeur retourne chez toi et revise.

Pour une fois, je la laissa avoir le dernier mot, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de retorquer quoi que ce soit vu la situation. Je pris mon sac et lacha tout de même un "j'y vais" en ouvrant la porte et en la refermant derrière moi. Je descendis les escaliers, la tête dans le brouillard, et la main sur mes lèvres, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais. Je n'entendis même pas la porte s'ouvrir, ce n'est que quand je senti quelque chose me tirer le tee-shirt que je compris que quelqu'un était là. C'était la petite fille.

-Eiko à entendu un gros "Boom" ! Il s'ets passé quelque chose ?

-..Rien de special. Un grsos livre est tombé.

-..Ah.

Et je repartais quand elle me retint une fois de plus

-Dis, dis ! Je m'appelle Eiko, et toi ??

-..Sasuke.

-Ooh ! Sasuke ..et Sakura ! C'est mignon !

-..Non, pas vraiment... Eiko, je crois que ta maman t'appelle, tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

Elle se retourna subitement avec un "Oh ?!" et j'eu le temps de me défaire de ses griffes. Je me dépécha de sortir de là. Dieu merci, les petites vieilles ne m'avaient pas affligé de leur regard suspicieux. Je rentrai chez moi calmement.

La porte de ma chambre ouverte, une fois rentré à la maison, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Je crois bien que.. je devais faire une sieste. Je montai dans mon lit pour m'y affaller. C'était toujours pareil, toujours au même endroit et toujours pour la même raison; Sakura. Naruto n'était pas là, il en reviendrai surement pas tout de suite. Et c'était entre autre tant mieux. Je gigotai dans tout les sens avant de trouver une bonne position.

Bon sang, le pire, ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir embrassé Sakura. La chose la plus horrible, la plus perturbante c'était que.. c'était moi qui avait franchi les dix centimètres.

----------

**Bouh ! Enfin fini ! Je ne pensais pas que la fin tarderait tant. Surtout que je ne contait pas y inclure spécialement le premier baiser mais tout de même, on en est au 7e chapitre, il est peut-être temps qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se sont embrassés que ça ira vite après ça pour autant ! : 3 Bref, je crois que c'est l'un de mes chapitres les plus longs, voir LE plus long.. :P La suitre sera dans les 3 voir au pire 4 semaines à venir. A partir de là, ej pars en vacances ! Pour un mois, dons j'essairai de m'apliquer pour faire quelque chose de bien avant de partir. Mais ce qui me motiverai encore plus ça serai pleins de reviews ! :D **

**Ca me fais vraiment avancer plus vite et ça me motive, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimeriez voir, je ne promet rien mais par exemple, si quelque chose n'est pas très clair, j'y répondrai dans le chapitre suivant du mieux que je le peut : 3 Alors à vos claviers maintenant ! :D**

**Biz' Kura.**


	8. Inexplicable

**Wahou ! Je poste enfin la suite ! Comme promis avant que je parte pour trois semaines. Je suis vraiment heureuse, car cette fois-ci j'ai eus enormement de reviews ! Cela m'a énormement aidé, j'vous jure ! Ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs de tous, et il est pas mal mouvementé. Dommage, je ne l'ai pas fait en une traite comme je l'esperais, puisque en vérité (je m'en suis rendu conte en écrivant) le passage que j'étais certaine de vouloire mettre, c'est à la fin. :3**

**Avant de donner les réponses à toutes les merveilleuses reviews que j'ai reçu, je voudrais lacher un petit message pour ArOnjun, je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles, ça m'inquiète un peu ! :S Non pas que je voulais que tu commentes mes chapitres, mais donner un petit signe de vie ! ' Je crois que il y a eu un gros beugue au niveau des mails, tu n'as surement pas dû recevoir celui que je t'ai envoyé incluant le chapitre, il y a deux jours de cela ! Puisque dans l'accusé de récéption vachement compliqué et en anglais, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu un problème dans l'envoie :S Mais bref, c'ets dans l'urgence que j'ai posté celui-ci, je m'en vais bientôt et comme je contais surement mettre un petit chapitre bonus, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre du temps ' Bref, voilà voilà, j'éspère que tout va bien de ton coté !**

**Voila les réponses aux reviews :**

**Hanaty**** : La dernière phrase est aussi ma préférée ! :D Merci de ta review :)**

**Alejandro77**** : Ahah, suspens ! ;D**

**bouille-chan**** : Lol, si ça peut te rassurer, ma moyenne en math ne dépasse pas les 8.30 ! Le lien entre les meurtres des parents de Sakura et de Sasuke ? Eh bien, c'est le meurtrier ! ^^' Merci pour ta review, voilà le chapitre suivant !**

**Meo7**** : Eh bien, la question que tu te pose, j'y répond dans ce chapitre ! :P Merci pour ta petite motivation !**

**Koyomi**** : Merci beaucoup ! :3 la suite, la voilà !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Hanahi-chan**** : Oui en effet, on commence à apprendre des choses sur les personnages ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci de ta review ( :**

**Shokufeh Gilass**** : Merciii ! Je ne pensais pas que tu la lisais depuis environ le deuxième chapitre ! Et que tu continues de la suivre, ça ne me rend qu'encore plus heureuse ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci n'aura pas parru trop long au niveau de l'attente, en tout cas la voilà !!**

**Nadia**** : Tu trouves que j'ai du talent ? Merci :$ Ce chapitre là aussi à mit du temps à venir, j'espère que j'aurai aussi rattrapé le coup avec ce qu'il y a à l'interieur ! :P**

**kateford**** : Oui, tu t'en ai rendu conte, l'informatique, j'ai un peu du mal des fois ! ^-^ Toi aussi tu lis ma fic depuis le début ? Waah, ça me fait ultra plaisir ! :') Merci de ta review !**

**fan2sasu.28**** : Wahou ! La plus génialedes 43 fics que tu aies lu ?! J'ai eu la larme à l'oeil quand j'ai lu ça ! Merciiii ! Voila la suite :3**

**mama**** : Je crois que j'ai répondu à toute tes questions dans ce chapitre, en esperant que ça te plaise ! **

**Blueberry**** : Eh bien ! Une review pour presque chaque chapitre ? Tu me comble de joie ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu trouvera réponse à tes questions au fil de l'histoire, en attendant voilà la suite ! :3**

**Tsuuu**** : Oui, je n'ai aps trop eu le temps d'approfondir la relation Neji/Ten, mais pour répondre à ta question, je vais t'expliquer brievement, car je l'air surement mal expliqué dans mes chapitres ; Neji connaissait Tenten depuis l'enfance oui, ou du moins le collège, ils ont souvent fait équipe quand il le fallait et ça les a rapproché, si bien qu'ils se connaissaient pas mal entré au lycée, même si ils se sont perdu de vue ! J'espère que ça a été plus ou moins claire xD Merci de ta review ! :P**

**Voilà ! Enfin fini de répondre aux reviews ! ' Je suis vraiment heureuse d'en avoir reçu autant, je crois que c'ets ça qui m'a motivé pour faire un aussi long chapitre ! Si vous avez des questions ou des choses que vous ne comprennez aps, n'hésitez aps à me le dire en review, j'y répondrais soit dans le chapitre soit en réponse aux review !**

**Bref, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 8 - Inexpliquable**

J'avais finalement réussi à avoir une nuit plus ou moins potable. Vous savez, après_ l'erreur _du baiser. Car ce n'est pas ce qui aurait dû se passer, après tout. Oui, c'était une erreur, un faux mouvement fatal, en trop. C'est mon corps qui a parlé, pas moi. Dix centimètres, c'est minuscule. Et elle s'est tout de même laissé faire, même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps, on est deux à s'être embrassé, au final je ne suis pas seul dans l'histoire.

Non je ne cherche pas à me justifier.

La routine avait l'air d'avoir repris. Le réveil me réveilla. Je lanca mon oreiller dessus, avant de descendre, pour le reprendre au sol et le jeter sur la tête de Naruto. Sauf que sa phrase à lui, avait changée;

-Nnnh.. Saaaku..-ra..

Oui c'est bien ce qu'il venait de dire. Naruto n'était jamais du matin, il fallait lui pardonner. Après tout, avant hier c'était lui qui avait tenté d'embrasser Sakura. Je ne compare rien, puisque c'est mon corps qui à agis, et non moi. Il fallu que je reprenne l'objet pour lui relancer une deuxième fois, et là, il se leva en sursaut. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans avoir l'air de trop comprendre. Puis me regarda d'un air d'abruti, captant tout d'un coup.

-Oooh, Sasuke !!

Il fit un grand sourire avant de se jeter sur moi, pour me serrer fort. Je me dégageais le plus vite possible.

-Naruto, lâches-moi.

Il s'éxecuta et me fixa longuement, comme si ça faisait des mois que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Je poussai un soupire, on a juste passé une journée sans s'être croisé. Je partis me chercher un verre d'eau fraîche.

-Alors, alors ! Sasuke, tu vas mieux ?

-..C'est plus à moi de te demander ça, non ?

Il eût un rire d'idiot, en se grattant la tête. Puis il se leva à son tour, pour aller prendre, dans le mini placard à coté du mini frigo de quoi manger pour ce matin.

-J'esperais te parler hier, mais on ne s'est finalement pas vu de la journée !

-Nh..

Il pris place au sol, et posa le paquet de petit gateau qu'il venait d'aller chercher. Il m'invita à prendre place en face de lui, je pus constater qu'il avait remplie ce qui était à la base ma tache ; préparer le thé la veille pour le lendemain matin. Il commenca à m'en verser.

-En fait.. Je voulais te parler de.. Avant hier soir.

Je froncai les sourcils, et, en prenant conscience, je pris ce qui ressemblait à un air blazé. J'ouvris le paquet de gâteaux, pour en prendre un, et commencer à le grignoter.

-Dans l'infiermerie ..tu sais !

Le ton enjoué dans lequel il balança sa phrase me fit relever la tête, il avait un grand sourire horriblement nerveux sur le visage. Et la faute était là, ses mains tremblaient plus ou moins, son expression était crispée, et il n'est jamais aussi bien réveiller dés le matin. Il y avait forcement réfléchi pendant des heures à ce qu'il contait justifier.

-Y'a pas grand chose à dire, de toute façon. _soufflais-je_

-Je.. Non, je pense qu'il faut régler ça ! Héhé..

_Régler ça_ ? Ce mot me faisait penser à un règlement de conte, une baston ou un truc du genre. Même juste avec les mots, cela ne me plaisait pas vraiment de voire Naruto prendre des initiatives commes celles-ci. Et puis il n'y avait rien à régler.

-Tu n'as pas à justifier quoi que ce soit, Naruto.

-Tu nous a surpris dans une situation.. plutôt dérangente. Je ne pensais pas que.. tu reviendrais au moment où j'ai eu une subite envie de l'embrasser.

Une miette deux gateau vint se coller dans le fond de ma gorge, je toussotais.

-Tu vois ! Je me doutais que ça te metterai mal à l'aise.

-Mal à l'aise de quoi ? Ne te meprends pas. pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à te justifier ?

Il me fixa en faisant un sourire qui me semblait être celui de quelqu'un de désolé. Sourire qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de faire, soit dit en passant. Puis il prit à son tour un gâteau, plus particulièrement celui que j'avais dans le colimateur après avoir fini le mien. Tant pis.

-Tu sais, je crois que c'est une sorte de pulsion qui m'a prise à ce moment là. _Il pris une bouchée . _Je qualifie ça comme ça parce que je n'ai même pas trop compris ce qui se passait à ce moment là, tu comprends.

Il était en train de me raconter ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête au moment où il a tenté d'embrasser Sakura. Je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, étant entre autre moi aussi passé par là. Même si c'est totalement différent, puisque moi ce n'était pas volontaire.. Dans le fond.

-Mais c'était tout de même volontaire. _ajoutais-je_

Bon sang, dit comme ça, on pourrait avoir l'impression que je lui reproche d'avoir voulu l'embrasser. Un rire franc sortit alors de sa bouche, rire qui m'étonna fortement, je le devisageais.

-Ahah ! Sasuke voyons, quand c'est toi qui en prends l'initiative, un baiser n'est jamais involontaire !

Je failli m'exclamer un "c'est faux !" mais je me contentais finalement de le penser très fort. D'où il sortait ça ? Les phrases "phylosophiques" et Naruto, c'était.. un peu comme inexplicable. En tout cas, ce n'était pas commun, loin de là.

-Ce n'est pas forcement valable dans tout les cas. _retorquais-je_

-..Ben, si ! quand tu prends l'initiative d'embrasser une personne, c'est que tu en a forcement _envie. _D'autant plus que tu ne peux pas prendre ça à la légère, c'est très égoïste !

Voilà qu'il me donnait une leçon maintenant.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? _je lui fis un sourire en coin_

-Ben, oui, j'avoue que j'ai été égoïste en voulant l'embrasser. Mais elle me l'a bien rendu de toute manière, et c'est ça que j'aime chez Sakura-chan ! Héhé

Il finit sa phrase avec un autre de ses grands sourires. Sauf que je ne sais pas comment le prendre, celui-là. Comme un "je connais tout de Sakura, et c'est pour ça que je suis capable de dire ce que j'aime chez elle ou non" ou alors comme une phrase totalement insousciante et pas réfléchie. Il se mit à boire une gorgée de thé.

-Comment ça ?

Je cherche à aprofondire, tandis qu'il repose sa tasse.

-Ben, Sakura-chan est très compliquée, avec son caractère de cochon. Ce baiser était égoïste, et je m'en suis rendu conte quand elle m'a bien fait comprendre que j'étais le seul à le vouloir. Puisqu'elle m'a repoussé.

Sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher, en vérité, Naruto est très réfléchi. Il sortait ça comme si c'était une évidence, et non comme si il y avait pensé pendant des heures. Même si je doute bien que ça soit ce qu'il ait fait.

-Tu veux dire que, si elle ne t'avais pas repoussé, tu aurais pris ça comme son accord ?

-Tout à fait ! Mais ça, ce n'est pas valable pour toutes les filles. Hinata par exemple, puisqu'elle à un caractère très effacé, elle ne repoussera pas si c'est en surprise, ça sera après. Alors que Sakura-chan, même si les lèvres ne font que se frolées, elle aura le temps de te foutre la plus belle baffe de ta vie.

Bon sang, j'ai carrement l'impression qu'il joue en me disant tout ça, et qu'il est au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Sauf que c'est impossible. Puisque si il l'apprend, il sera trop choqué et pas forcement dans le bon sens pour penser quoi que ce soit.

-Oui mais, il suffit que ça la surprenne et là elle n'aura pas le temps de réagir.

-..Je te suis plus trop.. Tu parle de Sakura-chan là ?

-..Oublies.

Si je continuais ainsi, il allait forcement se douter de quelque chose, et ce n'était pas franchement le moment. Je me levais, ma faim matinale étrangement dissipée, pour aller prendre ma douche.

-Je.. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ou tu voulais en venir Sasuke.. _annonca Naruto toujours assis, maintenant dos à moi_

"Et c'est très bien" avais-je envie de rajouter. Mais je garde ça pour moi. Alors que je prenais mes affaires dans mon petit coté de l'armoir, celui qui était ordonné et propre, voilà qu'il se releva, pour aller poser sa tasser dans l'évier.

-..Mais si ta question se pose là, eh bien si Sakura se laisse embrasser, c'est qu'elle est forcement consentante. Même si le baiser ne dure que très peu de temps.

Je me retourne et le regarde, il me lance un regard dans lequel je lis l'incompréhension. Je l'ignore du mieux que je peut, espérant qu'il ne comprenne pas où je voulais en venir. Puis je passe à coté de lui, pour rentrer dans la mini salle de bain.

Je regarde mon visage tout juste éveillé dans le mirroir. Et je pousse un soupire.

_si Sakura se laisse embrasser, c'est qu'elle est forcement consentante. Même si le baiser ne dure que très peu de temps._

Je met le robinet en route, avec de l'eau très froide. J'y place ma main, pour ensuite la passer dans mes cheveux, espérant surement d'un coté que ça m'aiderai à penser que c'était forcement faux. Et que Sakura n'était pas consentante au fait que je l'embrasse. Finalement l'issu de ce pari devenait vraiment flippante.

Après avoir arrêté l'eau, je passai mon tee-shirt par dessus ma tête, et fit tomber mes affaires au sol. Pour rentrer dans la douche. Une fois de plus je fis couler l'eau, mais chaude cette fois-ci. Elle se mit à dévaler mon corps rapidement, et ce contact me fit frissoner. J'avais toujours pour habitude de prendre des douches quand il fallait que les choses dans ma tête se réorganisent. Même si là je devais tout de même en prendre une, trouble installé ou pas.

Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors _pas du tout _normal pour quelqu'un comme moi de se prendre la tête ainsi. Pour si peu de chose, en plus. Un simple baiser. Juste ses lèvres plaquées doucement contre les miennes. Un simple moment d'évaporation comme chacun en a besoin. Je l'avais juste embrassé. J'avais franchis ces dix centimètres, comme si mon corps en avait eût horriblement besoin. Et ça avait été cruellement bon. Je crois bien que c'était la le problème. Je ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir put être tant boulversé par les aussi simples soient-elle lèvres de Sakura. C'était inexplicablement frustrant.

Après m'être lavé, habillé, lavé les dents, le visage, légèrement coiffé et tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire, je sortis enfin de la salle de bain. Naruto était au téléphone. Je l'entendis juste lancé un "Ok, à ce soir !" Le temps de reposer mes affaires, il raccrocha.

Aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas cours, c'est le week-end. Normalement, dans les internats les résidents retournent chez eux le vendredi soir et reviennent à la fin des deux jours. Mais pour nous, c'était plus un régime spécial. Un tarif fait pour nous laisser vivre ici durant toute l'année scolaire, vacances et week-ends y compris. (même si bien sur ils nous invitaient fortement à revenir chez nous pour les deux semaines et les grandes vacances). J'avais mis le réveil parce qu'aujourd'hui Naruto et moi deviont nous lever plus ou moins tôt. La plupart des samedis matins se déroulent ainsi, puisqu'il va voir son père adoptif ce même jour. Et moi je préfère me lever tôt plutôt que de faire la grasse matinée, comme hier par exemple.

Et aujourd'hui, je contais retourner au cimetière. C'est stupide je sais, surtout que j'y suis allé la veille. Mais cette nuit j'avais fait un cauchemar qui m'a rappellé à l'ordre. Vous savez, le genre dont vous vous souvenez des années plus tard encore. J'avais revu la mort de ma famille au complet. Dix ans. Cela m'étais revenu en mémoire comme un coup de foudre frappe un arbre en plein orage. Dix ans qu'il me reste pour seule famille un frère meurtrier, qui est censé pourrir en prison à vie maintenant je présume, puisqu'il a aussi tué les parents de Sakura.

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Puis se rouvrir d'un coup, subitement.

-Sasuke ! J'avais failli oublier, ce soir je ne dors pas ici, je passe la soirée chez mon père.

J'acquiesse et, avec le sourire, Naruto retourne prendre sa douche.

Il n'avait jamais appeller Iruka par son prénom, ou ne l'avait jamais désigné de "père adoptif" juste comme son père, comme si il avait le même sang que lui. C'était un sujet très fragile chez Naruto. Et c'était ce qui nous avait rapproché au début. Il n'avait plus ses véritables parents, moi je n'avais plus les miens. A la nuance que j'ai grandis dans une famille avec une ambiance plus ou moins saine quoi que quelque peu tendu, alors que lui est né de parents inconnus. J'ai été livré à moi même à mes sept ans, et juste pris en charge par Kakashi, mon professeur à l'époque de mes douze ans. On lui a donné la charge de s'occuper de moi jusqu'à ce que j'ai assez de responsabilitées pour m'entretenir moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment proche de lui, nous entretenions des relations simples, il avait tendance à s'occuper de moi comme un neveu, et même parfois comme un fils. Je n'ai jamais été capable de le considérer comme plus que la personne grâce à qui je n'ai pas été envoyé dans un foyer. C'est vers mes quatorze/quinze ans que j'ai décidé de vouloir vivre seul.

Je ne prends pas la peine de le prévenir, je sors de la chambre, du batîment, du lycée, pour me diriger vers le cimetière. Je repasse, tout comme hier, devant le fameux parc. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrive finalement à destination. Dix ans. Il y a dix ans, je vidais toute l'eau qu'il y avait dans mon corps en larmes. Je pousse le grand grillage, étant samedi, il y a plus de monde. Je prends la même direction que d'habitude, mais je ne perds pas de temps. J'accelère, même. Je m'en rapproche doucement et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère contre mon gré. Je la vois de loin. Non, en fait ce n'est pas elle, il y a des fleurs dessus. Personne ne met jamais de fleurs. Pendant un instant, mon coeur faillit s'arrêter. Je venais d'avoir l'impression d'avoir vu les seules fleurs qui ne peuvent pas être là, sauf si bien sur c'est moi qui les ammène. Je m'en rapproche. Le soulagement s'etteind. Mon coeur se sert, je m'arrête au pied de la pierre tombale de mes parents, mon esprit, ma respiration, mon coeur et tout ce qui va avec se stopent net.

L'endroit où je me trouvais ne pouvais pas être le bon cimetière, ni la bonne tombe. Il y a en effet des fleurs. Il y a des fleurs, et un bout de papier, avec dessus dessiner l'insigne de ma famille. Un évantail. Ces plantes, elles ne poussent que dans les jardins de la famille Uchiwa. Ma tante en plantaient enormement, Ce sont des fleurs qui ne fanent pas, voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui encore, si je retourne dans le jardin de ma tante, ce que je ne ferais pas bien sur, j'y trouverais les mêmes fleurs qu'il y a dix ans.

Je n'ai rien déposé là. Ces fleurs ne peuvent être posées que par un Uchiwa même, un Uchiwa qui peux se permettre de rentrer dans la demeure spécifique à notre famille. Il ne reste que deux Uchiwa. Moi, et mon frère, qui est censer pourrir en prison, ce que je tente de me répeter et me répeter encore dans ma tête. C'est impossible. _Impossible_. Quelqu'un à forcement dû mettre ça ici, et un Uchiwa obligatoirement. Mais si une personne ne peut pas être capable d'en déposer, c'est bien Itachi. Qui est _emprisonné._

Ma respiration reprend dans un rythme effreiné. J'entends mon coeur résonner dans ma tête, qui elle tente tant bien que mal de réfléchir. Des tas d'hypothèses affluent alors dans mon esprit. De toutes celle qui fusent dans mon cervau, j'en retiens deux ;

Soit un petit malin à forcé ou est rentré par effraction dans le domaine des Uchiwa (ce qui est fort improbable, puisque depuis que plus personne n'y vit, l'entrée à été renforcé, et pas qu'un peu)

Soit .. Mon assassin de frère s'est évadé de prison.

...Non. La raison pour laquelle ces fleurs sont ici doit forcement être tout autre. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Vite et bien.

Alors qu'inconsciement je commençais à paniquer, mon portable vibrant dans ma poche me fit sursauter. Je pose une main à mon corps, il battait encore plus vite.

-Sasuke ?

A peine je décroche, que j'entends une voix familière.

-Nh.

-C'est Shikamaru.

-J'avais deviné, merci.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je commançais à marcher vers la sortie du cimetière, il ne fallait pas que je me prenne la tête avec ça, c'était stupide avec un peu de chance ce n'était qu'une salle blague. Ou quelqu'un qui a réussi a se procurer ces fleurs là, et qui pour les dix ans du massacre les a déposé. Je reportai mon attention au téléphone.

-T'as de la chance vieux, je t'ai sauvé la mise. _annonca-t-il d'un ton blazé_

-Quoi ?

-La directrice était persuadé que t'as seché hier. J'ai arrangé ça.

-Elle me lachera jamais..

-Je sais pas où t'es mais Naruto m'a dit que t'étais parti. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer pour lui passer un mot d'absence.

-C'est bon, je suis sur la route. Dis lui que je passerai au secrétariat en arrivant et que je lui ferai, son maudit mot d'excuse.

-Ok, à toute.

-Nh.

Je raccroche, et je pousse un lourd soupire. Bon sang, j'ai la sale impression que la journée d'aujourdhui va être longue. Je continuai de marcher, en prenant mon temps. Je ne préferais pas réfléchir à cette histoire de fleurs sur la tombe. Même si seul un Uchiwa peut en déposé et que dans ce cas là ça ne peut être que mon frère, il y avait obligatoirement une autre posibilité.

Une fois arrivé devant le lycée, je rentrai à l'interieur. Et subitement, je tombais nez à nez avec la seule chose que je me serais jamais immaginé voire en rentrant ici. Naruto, mais pas seulement lui, il était avec la fille.. Hinata je crois. Ils ne m'avaient pas du tout repéré, surement trop occupé à discuter, étant placé au milieu des arbres qui bordaient l'entrée. Je m'approchai. Heureusement, je n'étais pas seul dans la cours, puisque de nombreuses personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Pour la plus grand partie ils étaient avec un gros sac contenant leurs affaires pour le week-end. Il y avait des groupes de personnes, et d'autres qui vagabondaient. Bref je n'étais pas seul, et j'avais l'air d'être l'unique personne a avoir repéré la présence de ces deux là. Je m'approchai un peu plus, quand soudain, je vis mon meilleur ami s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Automatiquement, je repenssai à ce qu'il m'avait dit ;"_Mais ça, ce n'est pas valable pour toutes les filles. Hinata par exemple, puisqu'elle à un caractère très effacé, elle ne repoussera pas si c'est en surprise, ça sera après."_

Le baiser dura un certain temps. Et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le repousser. Bon sang, mais depuis quand je me mèle de la vie des autres ? C'est quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais fait auparavant. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je tournais des talons discretement pil au moment où le baiser venait de se terminer. J'étais en train de m'effacer, quand le sujet tourna à quelque chose que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas ignorer, et qui me fit prendre la décision de rester encore un peu.

-Att-attends, Naruto-kun.. Et-et...Sakura ? _bafouilla-t-elle timidement._

Mes muscles se tétanisèrent. Je ne pouvais pas me premettre de rater sa réaction. Je me retourne, me colle au gros arbre le plus proche, pour mieux entendre et pouvoir voire. Il baissa la tête.

-C'est inutile Hinata. Elle ne ressentira jamais rien pour moi. Jamais.

Elle baissa les yeux, et des larmes commençèrent à perler sur ses joues.

-C'est.. Pour ça que.. Tu m'a embrasser ? _elle lacha un pleur_

-Qu-quoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas.. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir ! _Elle releva la tête vers lui, _Alors tu me choisi finalement !

Elle n'avait pas tord. La façon dont il avait dit sa phrase m'avais aussi fait comprendre ça de la sorte. Une petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il pris le visage de la Hyuuga entre ses mains et la regarda d'un air assuré.

-Hinata. Sakura-chan et moi, ça ne marchera jamais. Elle ne me correspond pas. _Il déposa un baiser sur son front, _J'ai été stupide de vouloir tenter ma chance avec elle alors que tu t'es présentée. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu disparaissais de ma vie maintenant..

-Que-

-C'est toi que je veux auprès de moi. En quelque jours tu m'a totalement fait changer d'avis sur les sentiments que j'ai eus pour Sakura-chan depuis que je suis tout petit.

-Mais il t'en reste un peu, non ? _elle renifla_

Il eut un moment d'hésitation, ce que je n'aime pas vraiment. Elle le regarda, prête à recraquer d'un moment à un autre.

-Je ne veux aimer que toi, Hinata.

Il se remit à l'embrasser. J'avais la facheuse impression que c'était pour éviter le sujet, et qu'en vérité, il ne lui a pas avoué qu'en effet, il ressent toujours un peu quelque ne veux aimer qu'elle, mais en est-il au moins capable ? Je poussais un soupire. Je contais repartir quand une fois de plus ils s'interrompirent à ce moment là. Et la discution repris

-De plus, Sakura-chan finira à coups sûr avec Sasuke.

Quoi ?! Bon sang, j'avais une cruelle envie d'intervenir pour nier en bloc. Qu'est ce qui lui permettais de dire une chose pareille ?!

-Tu, tu le penses ?

-Tout le monde le pense ! Ahaha..

Je pris la décision de partir à ce moment. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre plus d'imbécilitées encore. Cela avait le don de m'énerver. Je traverse la cours pour arriver au secrétariat. Où je tombe face à Shizune, qui, le week-end prends place ici plutôt qu'à l'infiermerie.

-Bonjour Sasuke, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-..Nh, je voudrais faire un mot qui justifie mon.. absence d'hier. J'étais malade.

-Oh, très bien, je te fais ça tout de suite, tu n'auras qu'à signer.

Elle partit dans son bureau qui se trouvait en retrait derrière. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cet endroit, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Encore, j'avais de la chance, car la plupart du temps quand je venais ici, c'était toujours bondé de monde, et j'avais indéniablement la plupart des filles qui me sautaient dessus pendant que je voulais attendre tranquillement. Or étant samedi, les élèves étaient tous ou presque retourné chez eux.

Elle revint assez rapidement. Pour me présenter un bout de papier rose que je devais signer en bas à droite. Une fois ceci finit, je lacha juste un vague "merci" qui était la moindre des choses. Après tout, elle ne m'avait pas embêter avec toutes les formalitées que l'on doit remplir lorsque l'on a été malade et qu'on est en internat, autrement dit pris en charge par le lycée.

Je repoussais la porte pour sortir dehors, en décidant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Je prendrais les notes de Naruto, même si elles étaient surement mal prisent pour recopier et rattraper le temps perdu d'hier. Je marchais lentement, les mains dans les poches, quand d'un coups une personne que je connaissais plus ou moins vint se greffer dans mon champs de vision. Shikamaru.

Il me gratifia d'un classique "Yo !" arrivé à ma hauteur, auquel je répondis un habituel "Nh"

-T'es allé au secrétariat alors ?

-Ouais, j'en reviens.

Alors qu'après ce simple échange qui me sufisait largement je contait retourner dans ma chambre posement, voilà que je vis arriver de loin un visage qui avait le don de m'énerver ces derniers temps.

-Shikamaruuu ! Sasukeeee !

Lee arriva en courant à notre hauteur, et Shikamaru eut le temps de lacher un "Galère" sans qu'il ne l'entende.

-Vous tombez à pic ! _s'exclama-t-il _La compétition sportive débute aujourd'hui !! Et elle commence d'ici une ou deux minutes !!

-Ah ! Vraiment ?

Le manque d'enthousiasme dans la voix du brun m'arracha un sourire. Puis d'un coup, sans que j'ai eu le temps de protester, Lee nous tira tout les deux par le bras, pour nous emmener vers le stade. Vous savez, l'endroit où j'avais voulu me poser tranquillement, et qu'en ayant simplement demander le nom du gars qui draguait Sakura, Lee avait été persuadé que c'était mon rival. Il nous arrêta au même arbre que cleui où j'étais installé. Avec vu sur les coureurs qui s'échoffaient.

-Regardez donc la compétition ! Je me suis entraîné très dur pour faire triompher Konoha !! _s'écria-t-il, avec des flammes dans les yeux_

-tsss, c'est galère... _pesta Shikamaru_

Puis il prit place par terre, et je fis de même, choisissant de me reposer contre le large tronc, étant tout les deux à l'ombre. Puis Lee repartis vers l'équipe de Konoha qui était toute proche. Il n'y avait étrangement pas beaucoup de monde dans les gradins en face, ou du moins moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Puis l'arbitre donna le départ pour le saut en hauteur. Et ça commença. c'était sur, je ne resterais pas jusqu'au bout, ça serait insoutenable.

-Alors.. _Shikamaru entama la conversation, _J'ai cru comprendre quelque chose en parlant avec Naruto tout à l'heur.

-Mh ? Et c'est quoi ?

-Si il m'en a parlé c'est parce qu'il t'as trouvé bizarre ce matin.

-...

Naruto qui parle à Shikamaru parce que mon comportement est bizarre à ses yeux, ça ne valait rien de bon. Nous regardions tout les deux attentivement les compétiteurs sauter le plus haut possible, n'y portant pas vraiment d'attention particulière.

-Sasuke.. Tu en es rendu où avec Sakura ? _me demanda-t-il soudainement_

Je commençais à arracher l'herbe à mes pieds lentement. C'était un tic nerveux que j'avais tendance à avoir lorsque j'étais assis sur l'herbe.

-..Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu.. l'as embrassé, non ?

-Qu-.. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ?

-Tu as une certaine chance que Naruto n'aies pas compris pourquoi tu posais des questions bizarre lorsque vous avez commencé à parler d'embrasser Sakura.

-Quoi ? _Je faisais mine de ne pas comprendre_

-..Il m'a raconté mais, par contre, moi j'ai tout de suite compris. Tu l'as embrassé, c'est ça ?

-...

Voilà ce qui était énervant. Il comprenait tout, tout de suite. Naruto à dû lui raconter seulement ce qui l'arrangeais, puisque personne n'est censé savoir qu'il a aimé Sakura (et qu'il l'aime peut-être toujours, qui sait) et surtout, qu'il a tenté de l'embrasser avant hier.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit, exactement ? _lui demandais-je_

-..Tu crois qu'il a inventé des choses pour en cacher d'autres ?

-..Quoi ?

Pour le coups, je ne comprenais vraiment pas où il voulais en venir.

-Bon, puisque nous somme deux à le savoir, autant arrêter de tourner autour du pot. _soupira-t-il, _Je suis au courant pour Naruto et Sakura.

-Qu- quoi ?!

-Oui. _Il eut un petit rire face à ma réaction, _hier soir, à la fin des cours, il n'avait pas été bien de la journée alors, en claire, je lui ai fait craché le morceau. Il m'a fait un bref résumé sur lui et Sakura, me demandant de ne le répeter à personne. Puis, il m'a dit qu'il était mal à l'aise envers toi parce que tu l'a surpris en train de tenter d'embrasser..l'objet de ton pari, auquel donc, tu es en train de t'attacher.

-C'est faux. _retorquais-je automatiquement_

-Tsss, Sasuke, il va falloir que tu te l'avoue, en plus, je suis quaziement persuadé que l'embrasser t'as encore plus enfoncer dans tes nouveaux sentiments.

J'eus un pincement au coeur. Qu'est ce qu'il me racontais, là ? Comme si il lisais en moi ce que je n'étais pas capable de m'avouer ? De plus, il n'y a rien à avouer. Ce que je remarque surtout, c'est qu'il pousse peut-être sa superbe intelligence un peu trop loin. Et qu'il en vient surement à avoir des hypothèses érronées. Comme en ce moment, par exemple.

-Je n'ai rien besoin de m'avouer, j'ai juste hate d'en finir avec ce pari.

-Est ce que tu as au moins pensé à comment ça va se finir ? Je veux dire, si tu arrives vraiment à sortir avec elle..

-...Ne me prend pas la tête avec ça. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu as su qu'on s'était embrassé.

Bon sang, en plus de ses déductions totalement stupides et erronées, voilà qu'il me rappellais à l'ordre, en me demandant ce que je fairais une fois sortis avec elle. Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire, pour le moment ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, tout laisser tomber, qu'on me laisse tranquille avec cette hiostoire qui me bouffe toute mon énergie.

- Ben c'est simple, Naruto m'a dit en détails tout ce que vous vous étiez dit, y compris tes réactions. J'en ai même conclu que c'était toi qui avaiot fait le premier pas vers elle.

-C'est bon.. Je voulais juste savoir.. Si elle était vraiment...

-Consentante ?

-..Nh.

C'était frustrant d'avouer une chose pareil à une telle personne. Il se releva alors d'un coup, et s'ettira.

-Eh bien tu l'a eu, ta réponse ! _il soupira_, Et c'est entre autre celle-ci qui me fait dire que elle aussi, s'attache à toi.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Il eut un petit rire, et repartit, les mains croisées derrières la tête, me lachant un "Cest galère.. Temari, la nouvelle,veux qu'on s'occupe des papiers de formalitées. Je suis déjà en retard, A plus ! ". C'était à mon tour de pousser un soupire. Je vis alors Lee s'approcher en trotinant, faisant ses tours de stades pour l'échauffement.

-Il est déjà partit ? _souffla-t-il en rythme de son trotinement sur place_

-Mh..Et je vais faire de même, j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu.. A cette heure-ci.

-Oh ! Peut-être vas-tu rencontrer Sakura ? Héhéhé

-Non, pas vraiment..

Il voulu retorquer quelque chose, mais son coach, Gai, -tout aussi ridicule que son élève soit dit en passant- cria son prénom. Lee me fit alors un signe après m'avoir remercié d'être un peu venu, et repartie en piquant un sprint. Je me relevais alors, pour prendre définitivement la direction des dortoirs. Je pris soin de jeter un coups d'oeil au lieu ou Naruto et Hinata étaient tout à l'heur, bien sûr, il n'y avait plus personne. Mis à part quelques filles qui flanaient et qui me firent un grand sourire en croisant mon regard indifférent. Arrivé devant ma porte de chambre, je sortis la clé de mon sac, pour rentrer à l'interieur.

Je pris place sur le lit du bas. Et, non, je n'avais pas envie de dormir. En ce début d'après midi, je n'avais même pas mangé à midi, et je n'avais pas vraiment faim non plus. Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais bien faire. Et j'eus comme un souvenir, que je devais récuperer les cours d'hier.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de récupérer sur ceux de Naruto. Déjà que d'habitude il les prenais à l'arrache, si en plus d'après Shikamaru il n'avait pas l'air bien de la journée, je n'imagine même pas la tronche que doivent tirer ses soit disants "notes", si il en a pris, bien sur. Alors je décidais de prendre mon courage à deux mains, et de sortir de la chambre, pour aller frapper à celle de Kiba. (et de Shikamaru, qui n'était pas là.) Etrangement, ce fut Neji qui vint m'ouvrir. On échangea un regard tendu, le sien disant plus "bon sang pourquoi j'ai ouvert cette porte" alors que dans le mien il pouvait surement lire un "Qu'est ce que je fou là ?"

-..J'ai dû me tromper de chambre. _je me retourna, pret à partir_

-Non. C'est bien la chambre de Kiba et Shikamaru. _M'annonca-t-il sèchement._

-C'est qui ?

J'entendis la voix de Kiba résonner, puis il arriva derrière, un jeu de cartes en main.

-Ah, Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Eh bien.. Je venais juste demander si t'avais des notes sur les cours d'hier.

-..Ah. Euh, ben pas vraiment.. _il pris un air bête, _tu sais j'ai toujours trouvé ça inutile de-

-Ok, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Et je me retourna une deuxième fois, avant d'être interrompus une deuxième fois par Neji ;

-Tu veux les miennes ?

Sa phrase me glaça sur place, depuis quand était-il pris d'un élan de gentillesse à mon égard ? Encore, un élan de gentillesse, ça passe, mais à mon égard, c'est autre chose. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur

-Je fais tant pitié que ça ? _demandais-je, las_

-Ahaha ! _ria Kiba_, Je te conseil de les prendre maintenant si tu ne veux aps qu'il décline sa proposition !

-... _il me lança un regard totalement indiférent _

-_Je pousse un soupire_, Je veux bien.

Il eut un sourire en coin, et me lanca un regard digne d'un "ahaha tu a le temps de te préparer à me dire merci" puis il fit demi tour.

-Neji est venu faire une partie de carte avec sa copine ! _m'expliqua Kiba, _On les a pris en flagrant déli et cette après midi on avait une partie de carte de prévu, et comme ils devaient se voirent, elle est venu aussi.

-Ah.

-Viens donc jouer avec nous !

-Sans façon.

Je vis alors Neji arriver d'un air triomphant - air qui m'énervais au plus au point - avec trois lcahier et un classeur en main. je tendis mes bras de façon à les recevoir, et il mes les posa dessus. Il n'enleva pas les siens de dessous avant que je prononce le "mot magique" je le regarda avec un regard t'impatiente-pas-jallais-te-le-dire.

-..Merci.

-...Nh.

Dire ça, ça m'écorchais véritablement la langue. D'autant plus que pour seule réponse, il n'a pas degné me sortir un "de rien" mais à la place le mot que _Je_ sors à chaques fois. Je rebroussa alors chemin, après que Kiba m'ai dit que si l'envie me prenais, je n'avais qu'à les rejoindres. Je poussa ma porte avec le pied, porte que j'avais pris la précaution de laisser ouverte, sachant que je reviendrais les mains prises. Je posa le tout sur la table basse et j'allais la refermer. Je vous épargne le reste, du recopiage énervant, pour en grande partie faire passer le temps. J'y passa l'après midi entière, avec au milieu une petite sieste qui dura plus longtemps que prévu, deux heures à peu près. Le soleil commençait à se coucher que je décidais d'arrêter le massacre.

Mon ventre me torturant de faim depuis tout à l'heure, il fallait que j'aille acheter de quoi manger. - Je n'avais pas envie de manger des ramens ce soir, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus que de ça - Je ne pris rien avec moi, décidant que je transporterais tout avec des sacs plastiques prient à la caisse. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je sortis tranquillement du lycée pour me diriger vers la superette la plus proche à pieds.

Une fois à l'interieur, il y avait pas mal de monde. Je dû même usé d'un sourire soit disant charmeur (forcé) pour que quelques demoiselles me laisse acceder à ce que je désirais prendre. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette ambiance du samedi soir à la superette. A tout les coups je me ferais accoster par une fille qui me demandera l'heure, ou peut-être même une qui me demandera où se trouve le rayon yaourt, alors qu'on est juste à coté (ça m'est arrivé pas mal de fois) Au lieu de tout ça, on me fit le coup du panier renversé. C'est celui que je déteste le plus. Et, la fille qui venait de me le faire n'était pas discrète puisque, depuis mon entrée au magasin, elle me suivait partout, tentant d'être visiblement discrète.

Elle fonca alors dans moi au moment où je réamorsais le pas, les yeux encore rivés sur le rayon pizza.

-Ooh, Pardon !

Elle fit même semblant d'avoir reçu un choc violent au point de la faire tomber à terre. Je la vis enlever ses lunettes au moment de relever la tête

-Merde.. _soufflais-je_

Le plus chiant dans le coups du "on s'est rentré dedans et mon panier est tombé" c'est que, pour ne pas passer pour le gros ingras de service, j'étais la plupart du temps obligé de ramasser un bout du panier, que la personne, avait généralement fait expres de faire tomber. C'est une fille au cheveux longs et rouges qui pris son air de chien battu, attendant visiblement que je l'aide à se relever. Je n'en fis bien évidement rien, et j'usais de la technique "excusez-moi, je suis très pressé !" pour me mettre à marcher vite, ne lui accordant qu'un bref regard. Elle m'avait l'air d'être le genre qui vous colle, tout ce que je déteste. J'entendis juste une personne qui avait l'air d'être avec elle lui dire "Bordel Karin, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?" et elle lui répondit juste "Ta gueule Suigetsu !"

Arrivé à la caisse, une petite grand mère me céda la place, après m'avoir longuement regardé, elle avait balancer un "Mon beau jeune homme, pour un sourire à mon égard je vous offrirai ma place !" Elle devais bien faire quelques têtes de moins que moi, je regardais ce que contenais son panier en osier et, en voyant l'interieur chargé, je me forca à lui faire un léger sourire - le minimum - pour qu'en effet, elle me laisse passer. Mon tour arriva, une fois tout mis dans deux poches en plastiques blanches simples, je payais pour sortir le plus vite possible d'ici.

Ce fut un grand soulagement que de pouvoir rentrer dans la cour du lycée tranquillement. La nuit était belle et bien tombée, et après avoir poussé les portes des chambres de l'internats, je voulu allumer les lumières mais, je me rappelais alors qu'un soir pour ne plus se faire repérer à cause de ça, Kiba Naruto Shikamaru Neji Lee et moi, avions désactiver les lumières des couloirs, ce qui n'a jamais été signalé et donc, jamais été réparé. Je marchais donc à l'aveuglette dans le couloir véritablement sombre, je savais où se trouvais ma chambre de toute façon.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé à quelques mètres de celle-ci que j'entendis des reniflements. Je ne fut pris d'aucunes paniques, croyant que le chien de Kiba avait été placé là quelque instants. Sauf qu'en me rapprochant -ni voyant toujours strictement rien- je put me rendre conte que c'était des pleurs, et non des simples reniflements de chien.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? _demandais-je, la gorge serré_

Aucune réponses. Pour le coups, l'adrénaline monta en moi. Je ne voyait rien, et j'entendais quelqu'un pleurer. Osant me rapprocher plus, je reconnu des pleurs de fille. Je pris alors le sac en plastique que je tenais dans la main droite pour le mettre dans ma bouche te le tenir ainsi le temps que je sorte mon portable de ma poche. Je l'allume, pour éclairer la personne.

Le bruit de mes sacs en plastique remplient de nourriture tombant au sol résonna dans le grand couloir. Je lacha même mon portable, qui lui aussi tomba au sol. J'ouvrit de grand yeux, pouvant un peut plus dicerner la personne, mon portable au sol éclairant dans le vide.

-..Sa..Sakura...

Je restais sans bouger pendant à peu près une minute, et je fut pris de panique instanténnée, réalisant qui se trouvait là, complêtement recroquvillée sur elle-même, pleurant en face de ma porte de chambre. Mon coeur loupa un battement, c'était quoi, ce bordel ?! Mon portable éclairai faiblement, mais assez pour que je puisse distinguer qu'elle ne bougeait plus. A partir du moment où j'avais prononcé son prénom, elle avait même arrêté tout reniflements.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler, devenant étrangement moites d'un coup. Je m'approchais, lentement d'abbord, puis sans aucune réaction de sa part, je me jetais à genoux, en face d'elle.

Je pose alors mes mains sur ses épauls, et tente de la secouer

-Hey ! Bordel mais, qu'est ce qui t'arrive !?

Aucune réponse.

-Sakura !!

Je ne voyais pas son visage, juste sa cheveulure rose. Elle se remit à pleurer, beaucoup plus fort cette fois-ci. Comme si quand je disais Sakura une fois elle s'arrêtait, et que quand je le répetais ça reprenait de plus belle. Je la secoue légèrement, elle reste toujours dans la même position. J'hésite à appeler au secour, mais je me reprend bien vite. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé, et si elle est plantée devant ma chambre, c'est surement qu'elle voulais.. me voire. Je me relève alors, pour ouvrir du plus vite que je le peux ma porte, en grand, j'allume la lumière, et me rapproche d'elle. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit pour la prévenir, je la bouge de façon à ce qu'elle soit posé contre mon torse, je passe mon bras sous ses jambes repliées et l'autre pour la tenir fermemant dans le dos, je la soulève d'un coup, elle pousse un léger cri de surprise mélangés à ses pleurs qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir arrêter, et s'accroche fermemant à mon tee-shirt, tenant le tissu entre ses doigts tremblants.

Pendant quelques secondes, je la tenais comme ça, dans mes bras, elle était toujours recroquviller sur elle-même, je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage. Je la pose alors sur le lit à ma portée, et en voulant m'écarter je remarque qu'elle ne veux plus lacher mon tee-shirt. J'avais réussi à la faire s'assoire sur le lit de Naruto, mais elle ne voulais vraiment plus me lacher. Elle avait l'air totalement traumatisée. Ma panique ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus quand elle se colla sur mon épaule. Mon coeur loupa un battement. Je pris son visage entre mes deux mains, pour le relever. Et enfin je put la voire, elle avait les yeux fermé, les cheveux collant sur ses joues humides. Je voyait les larmes perlées sur ses joues à la suite, à une vitesse déstabilisante.

-Sakura !

Je la secouais de manière à ce qu'elle puisse me lacher. J'enlève une main de son visage pour prendre la sienne qui tiens fermemant mon vêtement, je la tire pour qu'elle sède, et ce n'est qu'après avoir une fois de plus prononcé son prénom qu'elle l'enleva enfin. Puis je la pris par les épaules, en lui répetant de se calmer. J'étais en train de perdre tout mon sang froid. Elle se calma finalement, malgré sa respiration sacadée, et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Je soutiens le regard de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas se permettre de les refermer. Par simple reflex, (c'était en grande partie mon corps qui agissait) je dégageais les cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage. Puis elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, pour me regarder d'un air totalement paniquée, mais plus calme tout de même. Ses larmes finirent tout de même par se calmer.

Je décide alors de me relever, et elle a un petit geste pour me retenir, mais, ayant a moitié repris ses esprit, me lache aussitôt. Je vais chercher les affaires dans le couloir, mon portable y compris, et referme aussi vite la porte de la chambre. Elle se cachait le visage entre ses mains. J'arrive à sa hauteur, en poussant un soupire

-..Sasuke..

Elle lacha un pleur. Je lui pris alors une de ses main pour la retirer de son visage

-Désolé, je vais devoir t'interdire de pleurer.

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux pour me regarder sans avoir l'air de comprendre, une larme perla sur sa joue gauche, je fronca quelque peu les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui me prenais ? Je ne comprenais absolument rien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?

Elle eut un reniflement qui indiquait que ses pleurs allaient reprendre de plus belles, mais mon froncement de sourcils se faisant plus insistant, elle ravala ses larmes, pour sortir, tremblant de tout son corps, son portable de sa poche. Elle appuya sur quelques touches à la suite, et me le tendis, tremblant encore plus qu'une feuille.

-é-écoute..

Je pris l'objet pour l'apporter à mon oreille. J'entendis une voix de répondeur, qui annonçait que j'allais entendre un message reçu il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Une voix grave vint alors me résonner dans le crâne ;

**"Bonjour Mlle Haruno.. C'est l'inspecteur de police à l'appareil. Je.. Vous ne répondiez pas alors, je vous laisse un message, c'est assez urgent.. Je vous demande avant tout de garder votre calme, et si possible de me rappeller après avoir entendu ce qui va venir. Non en fait c'est obligatoire de me rappeller. Je.. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous l'annoncer. En vérité, le meurtrier de vos parents s'est.. évadé de prison... Rappellez moi le plus vite possible je vous en prie, vous devez nous rejoindre au poste de police dés que vous le pouvez, c'est urgent, vous pourriez être la prochaine sur sa liste après.. vos parents. Des recherches ont été misent en marche, ils ne devraient plus tarder à retrouver sa trace, mais par pure précaution je vous en supplie, venez tout de suite nous rejoindre. Je ne vous rappelerez que pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. A bientôt, Mlle Haruno."**

Mon coeur s'arrêta net. J'eu une subite envie de vomir, mélangé à la plus grosse prise de panique que je n'ai jamais eu. En bruit de fond, j'entendis les pleurs de Sakura qui avait effectivement repris de plus belle. Cela eu pour effet de me rappeler que, je ne devais absolument pas perdre une miette de sang froid. La pire dans la situation c'était elle, il fallait que je la.. protège. Si elle ne s'était pas rendu à la police, c'est surement qu'elle me faisait plus confiance qu'à eux. Je lui rendit son portable, toujours sous le choc, puis je posa une main doucement sur son dos, mes sourcils froncé comme si je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Elle s'essuya les yeux et me regarda, d'un air de chien battu, mais elle, ne le faisaint pas exprès.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien. _soufflais-je_

Pendant un instant, son regard se perdit dans le mien, et inversement. Je n'entendais que les battements de mon coeur, que je mis sur le compte du choc de la nouvelle. Elle me regarda puis fronca légèrement les sourcils, avant d'humecter ses lèvres. Nous nous regardons pendant quelques secondes encore, et elle détourne du regard, un larme coulant sur sa joue, en lachant un "merci" des plus timides que je n'ai jamais entendu.

-..Naruto il..

-Il ne rentre pas ce soir. Il est chez son père.

-..Oh.

Elle pris le coin de sa manche pour s'essuyer une dernière fois les yeux, la manche de son gilet gris, vous savez, celui qu'elle portait hier et la fois de la bibliothèque aussi.

-Je suis.. désolée, Sasuke. _renifle-t-elle_

-..Nh. J'imagine que tu ne contes pas revenir chez toi ce soir.

-..Je..Je peux dormir ailleurs si-

-Non, c'est mieux ainsi.

Je me relève pour sortir une petite pizza d'une poche en plastique blanche. Je la sors de l'emballage pour la mettre sur une grille qui ira dans le four que je fais préchauffer d'abbord. Dos à elle, je l'entend s'allonger sur le lit. Un frisson parcourt mon dos, Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ce bruit inexpliquablement frustrant.

-Tu aimes les pizzas au moins ?

C'étais une question stupide car, si elle aimait ça ou pas, ça ne changerai pas le dînner de ce soir. Je me retourne vers elle. Cela ne changerais pas, d'autant plus qu'elle venais de s'endormir. J'eus un pincement aigu au coeur. Surement parce que j'étais en train de réaliser que mon frère assassin s'était évadé de prison, et non pas parce que n'importe quel garçon lui aurait sauté dessus en voyant à quel point elle pouvait être mignonne quand elle était assoupie. N'importe quel gars sauf moi. Un pincement au coeur, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme si là tout de suite maintenant, je me permettais de perdre mon self-control. Ca ne me dérange pas qu'elle dorme ici, certes, je ne vais surement, voire obligatoirement pas dormir de la nuit, mais la savoir en dessous de moi au moment où je serais censé dormir, ça ne me fera rien. Non je ne cherche pas à justifier quoi que ce soit.

La pizza fut finalement cuite. J'en mangeais un bout, et après m'être lavé les dents et changé (spécialement parce qu'elle est là, j'avais mi un short et un tee-shirt, au lieu de mes habituels caleçons pour dormir. Vu que ça l'avait légèrement perturbé la fois dernière. ) J'éteignis la grande lumière, mais laissant ce qui ressemblait à une veilleuse, que Naruto adorait avoir près de lui pour éclairer la pièce la nuit. Je monte par l'escalier après avoir recouvert Sakura d'une couverture... Bon, ok, je ne suis monté qu'après avoir été sûr qu'elle soit bien endormie (et que personne vienne me dire que c'était une raison pour la regarder plus longtemps) Je m'installa, et enfin, je pouvais commencer à faire semblant de dormir.

Ce n'est que vers deux heures et demie du matin que mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul. J'avais déjà fait des tentatives, mais à chaque fois que j'entendais Sakura bouger dans le lit du bas, ça avait le don de me réveiller pour une bonne demi heure encore. Je commençait à somnoler vraiment, quand soudainement, je senti un poid lourd sur mes jambes. Je sursaute. A mes pieds, le père noël.

Non, bien évidement que je rigole, c'était pour être sûr que tout le monde suivait. Sakura se trouvait, assise sur ses genoux au pied du lit. Grâce à la lumière bleu pâle qui éclairait légèrement la pièce, je pouvais distinguer qu'elle avait les yeux fermer. Elle s'approcha de moi, passant à quatre pattes sur mon corps. Self-control. Il fallait que je garde mon self-control impérativement. Toujours au dessus de moi à quatre pattes, son visage était tout proche du mien. J'eus un flash back de la veille au soir, à la différence près que je ne sentais pas son corps pressé contre le mien, puisqu'elle gardait un espace en ce moment même. Puis elle s'approcha doucement, elle avait toujorus les yeux fermer, je toruvais ça étrangement bizarre. Ce n'était pas.. Sakura.

Quand elle pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'eus une révélation comme un coup d'éclaire.

_"Depuis toute petite j'étais somnembule"_

Je la repoussa plus ou moins violement, sans le vouloir vraiment, elle tomba sur le dos, et a travers la couverture mes jambes sentirent le poid de son corps. Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux. En grand, elle me fixa comme si je venais d'abuser d'elle, alors que c'était plus le contraire.

-Qu..Qu'est ce qu'il ...s'est..

-..Crise de somnembulisme, je présume.

Je lui répondis, les sourcils froncés, passant le dos de ma main sur mes lèvres, pour essayer d'enlever cette sensation inexplicablement douce. Elle se mit alors à fixer le vide, ayant l'air subitement de paniquer. Elle plaqua ses mains à sa bouche, et se mit à pleurer.

-Je- Je suis désolée, Sasuke !

Elle tenta de ravaler ses larmes mais c'était trop tard. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Je ne tiendrais pas une nuit sachant qu'elle fait des crises de somnembulismes, et qu'elle peut venir faire des choses du style m'embrasser en pleine nuit ! C'est insoutenable. Dans son regard brouillé je voyais bien qu'elle était fatigué de tout ça. On venait de lui apprendre que l'assassin de ses parents -entre autre mon frère, mais je ne lui signalerai pas ce détail bien entendu- avait été libéré, et l'inspecteur qui lui a annoncé ça à eut le tact de lui dire qu'ils craignaient qu'il n'en veuille à sa peau, désormais.

Mon cerveau s'éteignit alors. Mon corps se mit à agir. Je m'approcha d'elle et, pour stopper tout sanglots, je la pris dans mes bras, pour l'allonger à mes cotés. L'effet fut direct, elle n'eut plus aucune larme qui coula le long de sa joue. Elle resta recroquvillée et se contenta de me chuchoter un simple "merci". Dans cette position, je ne craignais pas qu'elle me surprenne en pleine nuit, et j'aurais le temps de l'arrêter si elle fait une autre crise. Je suis sûr qu'elle se sent en sécurité, et, de toute manière, elle l'est. Le seul problème c'est que, malgrés la converture qui protège seulement la partie basse de mon corps, dans cette position, sa tête collé contre mon torse, le nez relevé de façon à ce que je sente sa respiration dans mon cou, mon bras callé sous le sien, et mon autre passé autour de ses épaules, mon dieu, dans deux minutes maximum mon self control sera complêtement évaporé. Heureusement, quand je fus sûr qu'elle dormais, j'enleva le bras qui l'entourait pour le placer derrière ma tête, et fixer le plafond. J'avais inexpliquablement chaud.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, rien n'avait changé, j'étais toujours autant éveillé et j'étais toujours autant loin de m'endormir. Quand soudainement, je vis une autre lumière, beaucoup plus faible certe, se joindre à la sorte de veilleuse. Je regarde d'où elle venais, et je me rendi conte que c'était le portable de Sakura, à travers sa poche qui brillait. Elle avait surement un appel. Doucement, je pris délicatement l'objet qui n'avais pas encore emit de vibration. Je regardais d'où provenais l'appel.

_**"Police"**_

...C'était l'inspecteur qui lui avait laissé le message.

_**"Je ne vous rappelerez que pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. "**_

Itachi avait à tout les coups été retrouvé. Si je la réveillais pour lui apprendre, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester et donc elle repartirait chez elle avec le premier taxi, et ça serait sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Sans conter qu'elle serai rassurée, et moi aussi.

Je fixais le portable qui se mit à vibrer dans ma main. Froncant les sourcils et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'exerce un long appuie sur la seule touche rouge de son portable, et l'écran devient noir. Je glissa tout aussi doucement le portable dans sa poche, comme is de rien n'était, sauf qu'il était éteind maintenant. Non ce n'est aps pour qu'elle reste encore longtemps comme ça, c'est juste que ça serait inutile de repartir en pleine nuit, et que je suis certain que c'est ce qu'elle ferait si elle était au courant.

Etrangement, je m'étais endormis cette nuit là. Ce qui était d'autant plus étrange que je m'étais réveillé, seul dans le lit, il faisait jour et j'étais, visiblement seul dans la chambre. Je me relevais un peu trop vite et comme à mon habitude, me cognais la tête contre le plafond. Mais cette fois, je n'avais pas le temps de me ralonger d'un coup et pester. Je descendis les escaliers, et je pus confirmer une chose, la chambre était vide. Plus aucune trace de Sakura. Mis à part un mot dur la table basse.

**"Sasuke.**

**Je m'excuse pour tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir, tu n'aurais jamais dû me voir dans un tel état. Je me suis réveillée assez tôt et j'ai allumée mon portable que j'avais pourtant cru avoir laissé allumé la veille pour pouvoir recevoir un appel de l'inspecteur si le meurtrier avait été retrouvé. Devine quoi ? Il à été arrêté, et il se promenait non loin de ma rue. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, mais je préfère que tu oublies tout ce qui a bien put se passer. J'en suis très reconnessante, je me suis sentie bien et protégée avec toi. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me sentir aussi mal à l'aise envers quelqu'un. Surtout envers toi. Je me sens fragilisée maintenant que tu m'a vu comme ça. Je t'ai surement gachée ta soirée, je m'excuse aussi pour ça. Je vais bientôt passer mon concourt, et à la suite il y aura mon stage. Je ne sais pas quand on se reverra, je pensais à prolonger mon stage d'une ou deux semaine surement. Finalement, après tout ces évènements enchaînés d'un coup, je crois que c'est peut-être mieux de ne pas se voir ni se parler avant un bon bout de temps. Désolée pour tes cours particuliers, bonne chance pour ton examun. **

**Encore une fois je te pris d'oublier tout ces moments de faiblesse, et je te dis Encore une fois je te pris d'oublier tout ces moments de faiblesse**

**PS : je t'ai pris un bout de pizza, j'avais un petit creu en me levant !**

**Sakura."**

Le choc que j'eus en lisant ce bout de papier arraché à un cahier quelconque me fit m'assoir sur le lit de Naruto. Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, et mon coeur bat plus vite qu'il ne le devrais. Je suis rassuré, Itachi à bel et bien été retrouvé. Elle aurait pu mourir, mais elle est passé à coté..

_**-je me suis sentie bien et protégée avec toi**_

Mon coeur se serra un peu plus.

_**-Je vais bientôt passer mon concourt, et à la suite il y aura mon stage. Je ne sais pas quand on se reverra**_

_**-Finalement, après tout ces évènements enchaînés d'un coup, je crois que c'est peut-être mieux de ne pas se voir ni se parler avant un bon bout de temps. **_

_**-Encore une fois je te prie d'oublier tout ces moments de faiblesse**_

C'était impossible. Ne serais-ce que pour mes cours particuliers, il fallait que je la revoie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'évaporer comme ça, pour si longtemps.

Non, je ne l'aime pas. Mon coeur qui se sert, c'est juste quelque chose qui ressemble.. à de l'attachement.

C'était inexplicable.

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

**Voilà ! Finis pour ce chapitre ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je pars lundi. Si j'ai énormement de motivation, je ferais peut-être le chapitre que je pense faire en chapitre bonus. Il sera surement court, et ne mettra pas en scène Sakura. Mais les autres couples ! Et ça serra toujours narrer par Sasuke ! (:**

**J'espere que l'histoire vous plait, et que vous ne trouvez pas que ça va trop vite :S C'est ma grande hantise, (avec le fait que ça soit décevant :'S) mais n'ayez crainte on n'est tout de même assez loin de la fin ! ;P**

**Sinon, je veux pleins pleins de reviews ! Comme la dernière fois, ça me rend vraiment, vraiment heureuse ! :DD**

**A bientôt ! Biz'**

**Kura.**


	9. SPECIAL le stupide bal

**Aaaaaah ! Ne me lancez pas des pierres tout de suite, laissez moi m'expliquer un peu.. Bon, d'accord, c'est difficilement pardonnable, j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre, qui est bonus en plus ! Le truc c'est qu'en revenant de mes vacnaces c'était pas la grande forme, et on va dire que.. Je n'ai pas du tout écrit pendant trois semaines.. Mais je repars à neuf ! J'éspere que ce chapitre vous plaiera, voici les réponses aux reviews qui ont encore une fois battus le reccrd en nombre, un GRAND MERCI ! :D Je vous aime (L) **

**Alejandro77 : Oui, je sais, j'ai tendance à délaisser les autres couples.. Ce chapitre met en avant un couple en particulier parmis les couples secondaires, j'essaierai de faire vivre plus les autres dans les prochains chapitres, promis ! Merci de ta review.**

**bouille-chan : Superette s'écrit bien superette :P Ton addiction à ma ic's et tes reviews régulières me font énormement plaisir ! merci ! (et félicitations pour ton passage en 3e)**

**Meo7 : Merci de ta review ! En effet t as mit le doigt sur quelque chose auquel je n'avais pas réfléchis, Les policiers on prévenu Sakura et pas Sasuke car, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas mi, Sasuke, avec son esprit de vengeance que j'ai préservé dans ma fic, serait devenu dangereux si il avait appris la sortie de son satané frère (même si il l'a quand même su dans le cimetière) et Sakura était tout de même aux yeux des inspecteurs la prochaine sur la liste et aussi, la plus fragile des deux ! voilà la suite :P**

**Hanaty : Aaaah, J'aime quand on me dit que ça rend réaliste ! Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite**

**younamina: Fic coup de coeur ? Wahou, tu me flattes ! Ca me fait ultra plaisir, tes deux gentilles reviews ! La suite la voiciiii ! ;P Bonne lecture ! **

**réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Alexandrine : merci de ta "première" review ! je t'ai envoyé un mail.**

**mama : Merci pour tes trois reviews ! Je t'ai aussi envoyé un mails répondant à tes questions.**

**Lalaoui : Merci ! Je ne sais pas si tu le remarquera mais, j'ai fait un petit effrt, qui m'a pris un peu de temps pour l'orthographe et tout dans ce chapitre, en esperant que ça te plaise !**

**Tsuuu : J'ai pris conte de ton conseille, merci ! Voilà la suite**

**lili : Eh ben, incroyables moments ? Ca me fait extremement plaisir ! Merci de ta review !**

**Suzaku : Merciiii ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvais enchainer ma fic d'une traite comme ça ! Et ça me rend tout aussi heureuse qu'on me répète l'effet "réel" que je veux tant bien réussir ! Voilà la suite**

**Shokufeh Gilass : Merci de ta review ! Pour répondre à ta question, je ne mettrai pas de lemons dans cette fic, non xP Je pense que je l'aurais mise en ratting M sinon, et je ne me sens pas capable d'en écrire donc bon ! Tu vas pouvoir rester sur ma fic ne t'en fais pas :P Voila la suite !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre Bonus - Le (**_**stupide**_**) bal**

Qui a un jour eu l'idée d'inventer le principe du _bal_ ? Cette chose stupide qui ne sert strictement à rien ?

**"Grand bal du lycée à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte !!**

**Samedi soir à partir de 20h00 - Musique et bonne ambiance à volonté !**

**OBLIGATOIRE pour les élèves - venez habillé classe, et accompagné ! D'une personne en**

**dehors du lycée ou non, les invités sont les bienvenus !"**

Voilà ce qui, depuis plus d'une semaine déjà, était plaquardé partout dans le lycée. Y compris sur toutes les portes de chambre d'internat. Difficile de sous-entendre ne pas en avoir entendu parler, puisque pour ce genre d'occasion, ils n'utilisaient pas le bouche à oreille. Si ils en parlaient si tôt à l'avance, c'était surtout pour installer la même tension entre les élèves, cette question totalement futile ; "Qui sera mon cavalier ou ma cavalière ?"

Pour moi, c'était les deux pires semaines de l'année. A chaques fois que je me voyais faire un malheureux pas en dehors de ma chambre, je me faisais assahir de filles. C'est comme si c'était la St Valentin pendant quinze longs jours. Je reçois des lettres venant de partout, et il y a toujours une inconsciente pour me faie une déclaration absurde.

-Sasukeeeeeee ! Debout vieux !

Je sentis Naruto me secouer par dessus ma couverture. Il répéta mon prénom une fois de plus, et un peu plus fort. Alors qu'il retentait de me bouger, je retirai la couette d'un coup pour lui lancer un regard méprisant.

-Bordel, Naruto... Tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Bien sur que je le sais ! On n'a pas cours aujorud'hui !

Le mercredi, qui est quelque jours plus tôt avant le "grand soir" est un peu particulier. On ne travaille pas de la journée. Pour la simple raison que toutes les réservations et préparations principales sont faites ce jour-là. Bien évidement, au lieu de nous faire travailler, ils ont eu la _merveilleuse_ idée de faire rendre cette journée la pire de toutes.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où tout le monde est censé se trouver un cavalier ! _s'écria-t-il_

-Non, aujourd'hui je vais me faire agresser de tous les cotés, dix fois plus que d'habitude.

Il me dévisagea.

-Ah oui.. C'est vrai.

-------

J'avais mis un temps fou à me préparer ce matin-là. Et c'est la première chose que Naruto m'avait reproché lorsque je suis sortis de la salle de bain, alors que lui, était près depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes au moins. Alors que je cherchais un tee-shirt à me mettre sur le dos aujourd'hui, cet imbécile était en train de me dicter la journée atroce qu'on allait passer, allongé les bras croisé derrière la tête sur son lit.

-Alors.. On a un planning assez charger ! _s'exclama-t-il_

-..Nh.

-On va commencer par essayer de te trouver une cavalière !

Je me figeai net. Pour me retourner, et lui envoyer un regard meurtrier.

-Il n'en ai pas question.

-Mais, Sasuke ! _il se releva de son lit, un moue déçu sur le visage_

-Oublies tout de suite ça, Naruto.

J'optai pour un tee-shirt noir, par dessus un sweet gris à capuche. Il voulu rajouter quelque chose mais le claquement de la porte du placard que je fermai violement le stoppa.

-On n'en serait pas là si tu lui avais demandé, bon sang ! _s'écria-t-il alors, s'enlevant du lit_

-Tu compte remettre le sujet sur le tapis combien de fois ? _pestai-je. _Arrête de me parler d'elle.

Il me fixa, n'osant plus trop dire quelque chose, puis j'ouvri la porte pour sortir, Naruto me suivit de près, la refermant derrière lui.

On devait retrouver les autres au réfectoire. Chacun devait amener sa partenaire pour samedi. Le temps que Naruto aille chercher la sienne, autrement dit Hinata, il m'a laissé traverser tout seul la court qui devenait tout à coup immense. Je poussai un soupire, et me suis mis à marcher d'un pas plus ou moins pressé, les mains dans les poches, et un air de mal-réveillé-en-colère pour celles que ça ferait fuir.

-Sa-Sasuke !

Je m'arrête, pestant mentalement. C'est une fille avec une queue de cheval, une frange de coté, détenant de grands yeux verts feuilles qui vint vers moi. Etrangement, elle avait l'air plus décidé que les autres, elle fronçait légerement les sourcils, me fixant un peu trop dans les yeux à mon goût.

-Je-je m'appelle Hatsue.

-..Et ? _Je lui lance un regard las._

-Je.. _Elle baissa la tête, comme frustrée_, je trouve ça stupide aussi, ce principe de bal. _Elle releva les yeux_, j'ai entendu dire que tu renvoyais bouler toutes les filles qui venaient te demander..

-Et tu ne feras surement pas exeption.

-Sauf que tu n'as toujours pas de cavalière !

Je lisais de la détermination dans son regard, et je n'aimais pas ça. C'était toujours des filles sans caractère qui venaient me voir, pas des filles sûr d'elles.

-Je m'en contente très bien.

-Tsss.. _elle soupira, _je voulais juste te dire que, si tu ne trouve toujours personne à ton goût parmis toutes ces groupies...

-Parce que tu n'en ai pas une ?

-Bien sur que non ! _Elle s'énerva._

-Alors tu es quoi, dans ce cas ? _Je froncai à mon tour les sourcils._

Elle se mit instantanément à rougir, détournant du regard.

-Les groupies sont celles qui te courent après sans jamais lacher l'affaire. _Elle regardait quelque chose sur le coté, _c'est comme si elle ne vivaient que pour toi et un simple regard leur suffit.

Elle marqua une pause, fermant les yeux et poussant un soupire.

-De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je suis.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-.._Elle releva les yeux vers moi_. Parce qu tu n'es pas le genre à aimer quelqu'un.

Sa réflexion me frappa directement. C'est comme si elle me traitait de monstre, de quelqu'un de sans coeur. Je m'en rapproche peut-être, mais je n'en suis pas.

-C'est la première fois que je vois une fille qui m'aime me critiquer négativement.

Elle me lança un regard frustré, puis sortit un bout de papier de sa poche, avant de me le tendre.

-Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour pouvoir entrer samedi soir-

-Ca ne me sera pas d'une grande utilité.

-J'insiste. _Elle avanca un peu plus le papier vers mon visage, froncant encore les sourcils, _ce n'est pas comme si je comptais te coller toute la soirée, réfléchis.

Je pris le bout de papier blanc, histoire qu'elle me laisse enfin tranquille. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lire ce qu'il y avait dessus, le principal étant d'arriver au réfectoire le plus vite possible. Je me remis à marcher, et j'imagine qu'elle en a fait de même. Traversant la court, je me suis fait accosté encore à peu près 5 fois. Mais ces 5 filles avaient beaucoup moins de répartie, or il m'a suffit de dire non directement pour qu'elles s'en aille, deux en pleurs.

J'arrivai finalement à mon but, et j'allai m'assoir à la table habituel, comptant déjà pas mal de monde. Une fois assis, je poussai un gros soupire, qui ne fut pas ignoré.

-Alors, combien ? _me demanda Shikamaru, d'un ton sarcastique_

-Six à l'allée. _répondis-je, passant une main dans mes cheveux._

Des rires résonnèrent à la table. Celle-ci comportait Kiba et Lee qui étaient seuls, Shikamaru avec la blonde caractérielle de l'autre fois, et Neji avec Tenten.

-Bien ! _s'écria Lee_, il ne manque plus que Naruto !

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait, d'ailleurs ? _Me demanda Kiba_

-Il devait aller faire sa demande ce matin. Il va arriver.

Au moment où je finissai ma phrase, il se présenta en face de nous, Hinata à ses cotés.

-Yo ! _fit-il_

-Ooh ! Alors c'est Hinata ?! _meugla Kiba en se relevant_

Ladite Hinata lacha un bonjour timide, auquel tout le monde répondit plus ou moins. Ils s'installèrent à la table, Naruto à coté de moi, Hinata en face de lui et elle-même à coté de la cavalière de Shikamaru.

-Kiba, tu la connais ? _Demanda Lee_

-Mh ! On était ensemble au collège.

-Ou-oui ! _acquiessa Hinata,_ Et Neji est un cousin éloigné.

-..C'est vrai qu'il y a comme un air de ressemblance ! _s'exclama Naruto regardant successivement les cousins_

-En effet. _répondit Neji, comme blazé par le rapprochement_

La discussion començait à tourner au hors sujet, lorsque Naruto profita d'un léger blanc pour parler de "choses plus sérieuses"

-Alors, je vois qu'il y en a qui n'ont toujours pas de cavalière ?

-Il n'y a que Lee et Sasuke. _lacha tout à coups Neji_

Le fait d'être placé dans la même catégorie que Lee ne m'enchantai pas du tout. Mais ça avait l'air de beaucoup amuser le Hyuga.

-Ben.. Kiba, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ?

Le concerné toussota tout en détournant du regard, je cru même dicerner sur son visage une légère teinte rouge.

-M-Mh..! Mais.. vous ne la verrez que samedi soir.

-Et pourquoi ? _demandais-je_

-Je.. Je préfère la montrer simplement ..Au bal.

Il y eut un blanc. Pendant quelque instants personne n'osa poser une quelconque question. Bien evidement, personne ne savait pourquoi il cachait sa "cavalière" mais tout le monde accepta le fait. D'un coup, tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je me sentis comme persécuté l'espace de quelque secondes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un pose finalement ce que tout le monde se demandait intérieurement.

-Et toi, Sasuke ? _interrogea Lee_

-Sasuke n'a personne, pour le moment ! _s'écria mon pseudo meilleur ami_

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est stupide, pourquoi tu tournes autour du pot, Sasuke ? _continua Lee_

-Tourner autour de quel pot ?

-Celui de Sakura. _intervint subitement Shikamaru_

Je poussai un soupire. Ca y'est, c'était repartie.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'invite pas ? _me demanda Neji_

-Pourquoi je devrais ? _Je lui lança un regard meurtrier_

-Peut-être parce que si tu allais au bal avec elle, ton pari pourrait atteindre son but à la fin de la soirée. _expliqua Shikamaru_

-C'est ce que tu crois... Et de toute façon, elle est partie pour son stage. Alors ça ne sert à rien de me prendre la tête avec ça.

-Vous parlez de Sakura.. C'est la fille aux cheveux roses, non ? _s'incrusta la blonde caractèrielle_

-Oui, c'est elle. _répondit Naruto_

-Eh bien elle est revenue, alors.

-Quoi ?! _s'exclama Kiba_

-Oui, je l'ai vu hier, c'était bien elle de toute façon elle est reconnaissable. Elle réglait des papiers au secretariat.

Mon coeur loupa un battement. Je déglutis.

-Wahou ! _s'exclama Naruto_, elle est enfin de retour ! Tu vas pouvoir recommencer à t'activer Sasuke ! Ca faisait combien de temps exactement qu'elle était partie ?

-..Bientôt deux mois.. _Je froncai les sourcils_

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me relevai pour partir,sans donner d'expliquation. Ils ont tous dû pensé que ça me perturbait de savoir qu'elle était evenue, or ce n'était pas du tout ça. L'attention était un peu trop rivée sur moi à mon goût.

_je n'ai pas l'habitude de me sentir aussi mal à l'aise envers quelqu'un. Surtout envers toi._

_je crois que c'est peut-être mieux de ne pas se voir ni se parler avant un bon bout de temps._

_Je ne sais pas quand on se reverra_

Qu'est ce que ça allait donner, maintenant ?

Sakura était donc partie peu de temps après cette nuit où mon frère s'était échapé de prison. Elle n'a donné aucune nouvelles, et je n'ai pas cherché à en avoir. J'ai passé mon examen et je l'ai réussi, je ne l'en ai pas prévenue, et elle ne m'a rien demandé, par message ou quoi que ce soit. Cela devait être la bonne solution, pour elle. Au bout de deux/ trois semaines, je me suis habitué à ne plus la voire tout les jours ou presque. Mes nuits avaient repris une duré régulière et mon esprit était redevenu plus ou moins sain. Et aujourd'hui, elle était revenue. Et n'avais pas particulièrement envie de la revoir, soit dit en passant.

Arrivé devant ma chambre d'internat, trois filles m'avaient demandé, et deux lettres étaient glissée sous la porte. J'ouvris celle-ci, pour prendre les deux enveloppes, refermer la porte et m'assoir sur le lit de Naruto, et commencer à les ouvrir.

J'avais perdu l'habitude de lire les lettres qu'on m'envoyait, puisqu'elles devenaient trop nombreuses avec le temps. Mais je les accumulais toujours dans un coin de mon armoire. Ce n'est que quand ça devient trop encombrant que je les jettent. Le premier papier que j'avais déplié était rose. Comme si j'amais le rose. Les filles qui m'écrivaient ne faisaient même pas attention à mes goût, pour elles, le papier rose, c'est digne d'une lettre d'amour, ou alors c'est _mignon._ Je ne supporte plus le rose.

**"Sasuke-kun.**

**Je m'appelle Akane. Tu ne dois pas voire qui je suis, puisque tu dois simplement me voire comme l'une de ces multiples groupies. Mais je suis différentes d'elles à une chose près. Je t'aime bien plus que n'importe qui ! Soit mon cavalier je t'en supplis. Donne-moi ta réponse, je suis dans l'internat des filles, chambre numéro 19.**

**Tu es tout mon coeur.**

**Akane"**

Certaines étaient vraiment flippantes. Je ne comprenais jamais ce qui leur passaient par la tête quand elle décidaient de m'écrire une chose pareille. J'ouvris la deuxième enveloppe. Le papier était bleu, beaucoup plus apréciable, déjà.

**"Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable.**

**Mon coeur palpite lorsque tu es dans les parages.**

**Mes yeux ne veulent que te voire, toi, et personne d'autre.**

**Tu hantes mes nuits les plus profondes.**

**Je rêve de pouvoir t'adresser un mot, mais ma timidité reprend le dessus **

**A chaques fois.**

**Ce jour ou tu as ramassé mon cahier tombé au sol.**

**Que je t'aie remercié, et que tu à simplement froncé les sourcils**

**J'ai su.**

**J'ai su ce qu'était un coup de foudre.**

**Tu es devenu tellement important dans ma vie.**

**Mais je suis inexistante dans la tienne.**

**Cela n'empêche que**

**Je t'aime."**

Des fois, certaines se tentaient à faire de la poésie, mais dans ce cas là, c'était plus drôle qu'autre chose. Il y avait simplement cela d'écrit, plus à la fin une vague signature accompagné d'un numéro de téléphone. Elle faisait partie de celles qui pensaient que, leurs mots m'auraient touché et que je les rapellerais pour ça. Et peut-être accessoirement pour leur demander de m'accompagner au bal.

Alors que je remettais les lettres dans leurs enveloppes respectives, Naruto entra dans la chambre, poussant un lourd soupire.

-Tiens, une fille m'a donné ça pour toi.

Il me tendit un bout de papier blanc plié en quatre. Je le pris, le remerciant vaguement, pour le déplier, et commencer à la lire.

-C'était un hystérique, tu l'aurais vu ! _Il referma la porte, _au fait, pourquoi t'es subitement partis ?

Je me mis à lire le mot

**"Cher Sasuke. Je suis ta plus grande admiratrice, et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je donnerai tout pour toi, je t'en supplis, accompagne-moi au bal ! Tu ferais de moi la fille la plus heureuse de tout l'univers si tu m'accordais ne serais-ce qu'une minutes de ton temps. Je t'attendrais sous le gros arbre derrière le refectoire, si tu ne viens pas je prendrais ça pour un non, mais saches que je t'attends de tout mon coeur. **

**-Passionément, Chizu."**

En effet, elle m'avais bien l'air d'une hystérique. Le genre capable d'attendre pendant tout une journée sous un arbre, histoire de se faire des faux espoirs pendant des heures, puisqu'elle à volontairement omis d'indiquer un moment de la journée précisement, au cas ou, ce qui bien sur est impossible, je déciderai de la rendre heureuse.

-Sasuke ? _Naruto s'assis à mes cotés_

-Mh ?

-Pourquoi tu es partis tout à l'heure ? Ca te perturbe tant que ça de savoir Sakura revenue ici ?

-Bien sur que non. _m'empressais-je de répondre. _J'en avais juste marre de tout ça.

Il me gratifia inutilement d'un regard compatissant.

-Tu comprends, tout le monde s'inquiète plus ou moins pour toi. _annonca-t-il en s'étalant sur le lit, bras croisé derrière la tête_

-Quoi ?

-Ben, tu ne t'es toujours pas trouvé de cavalière, et t'as pas l'air de vouloir de Sakura comme telle, alors que ça ferais avancer ton pari !

-Je m'en contre-fiche. _pestais-je_

-T'es vexé, ou quoi ?

-De quoi je serais vexé ?

-Du fait qu'elle est rompus tout contact pendant deux mois.

Je marqua une pause. C'était une remarque totalement stupide. Et inutile, en plus de ça. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute si, après avoir avouer être bien avec moi etc, elle décide qu'on ne se voit plus pendant un moment. C'était son choix.

-Pas du tout, arrête des idées stupides. _répondis-je_

-Moi, je pense que c'est ça qui te bloque._ Il se releva_, après, tu fais comme tu veux, mais je crois bien que l'entrée te sera interdite si tu viens seul. _Il ouvrit la porte, _surtout que tu es surement la seule personne à avoir un choix infini de la personne qui l'accompagnera.

Il s'arrêta un instant, histoire de voire ma réaction. Je lui lance un regard plus ou moins méchant, il pousse un soupire et referme la porte après avoir laché un "c'est toi qui vois".

---------------

Pour me sortir de ce trou, je décide d'aller à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. J'avais choisit un livre que m'avait un jour conseillé Sakura. Du temps où je ne savais pas encore que c'était elle qui avait écrit le livre qui était censé raconté une histoire similaire à la sienne. Elle m'avait dit que c'était aussi l'un de ses livres préférés. Par simple curiosité, et peut-être parce que je la soupçonnait d'avoir écrit un autre bouquin sous un autre nom, je l'avais pris sous mon bras pour aller m'asseoir sur une table, comptant bien être tranquille. Mais la tranquillité est quelque chose de plus en plus inaccessible.

Alors que j'avais enfin accédé à l'objet de mon désir, voilà que je trouvais, entre deux autres livres bien rangés, deux personne que je connaissais, dans le rayon littérature historique, juste à coté. Ils étaient en train de s'engueuler silencieusement, puisqu'ils étaient dans une bibliothèque, tout de même.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? _questionna la blonde, bras croisés sur la poitrine_

-Raah, j'en sais rien moi ! _soupira l'autre, _C'est galère, et puis pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ?

-Parce que c'est ton imbécile de pote qui nous a déclaré en tant que _couple_ ! _Elle le pulvérisa du regard_

-Et qu'est ce que j'y peux ? Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé !

Shikamaru et Temari étaient en train de s'engueuler pour un sujet qui, d'après moi, n'était autre que celui du bal. Comme imbécile de pote, qui les auraient déclaré en tant que couple pour cette soirée, je soupçonnerai plutôt Lee. En tout cas ce n'était pas volontaire, loin de là. Du moins ces deux-là avaient l'air totalement contre.

-Tu sais ce que ça implique, d'être cité **couple** ? _pesta-t-elle_

Elle déplia les bras et déroula une feuille blanche imprimé qu'elle avait chiffonné et serré tellement fort dans sa main qu'on aurait plein le pauvre bout de papier. Elle le pointa devant les yeux de Shikamaru, insistant sur un point du texte. Puis elle se mise à cité l'écrit qu'elle connaissait apparemment par coeur.

-"Le couple se verra obligé de prouver sa situation à l'entrée, puisque la nourriture et les boisson lui sera en grande partie gratuits. Le couple devra danser le slo final ensemble, et devra passer la soirée ensemble aussi. Des vérifications seront régulièrement effectuées, pour dénicher les simulateurs."

Je comprenais maintenant mieux où se trouvait le problème. Le lycée avait une tendance à toujours rendre les choses trop sèrieuses. Ils offraient la nourriture et les boissons pour les couples, alors forcement, certains se feront passer pour. Prouver la situation à l'entrée, normal, mais de là à vérifier régulièrement et forcer les deux à passer 90% de la soirée ensemble, c'était peut être exagéré.

-C'est bon,_ il baissa le papier dressé devant son visage_, on y passera le minimum de temps possible.

-Même ! Ca ne m'enchante pas vraiment de passer toute la soirée avec un fénéant tel que toi ! Et danser un slo, quelle horreur ! _s'écria-t-elle._

_-_Tsss... De toute façon, nous n'y sommes pas pour le moment, on trouvera bien un compromis. _Il mit les mains dans ses poches, _Je dois y aller. _Il se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie_

-Attends un peu ! Je n'en ai pas finis !

-Temari, lâche-moi. _il lui lança un regard las_

-Et tu comptes faire quoi toi, pour "prouver" notre situation à l'entrée ? Ca aussi c'est-

Elle s'arrêta net. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus trop rien dire, puisqu'il venait tout juste de poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, ne réalisant pas trop. Ca faisait un bien fou de ne plus entendre sa voix s'écrier silencieusement des choses contre Shikamaru. Le baiser dura peut-être trois secondes, et il laissa Temari complêtement abasourdie. Il s'écarta, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Voilà comment je compte le prouver, je peux y aller, maintenant ?

Elle ne répondit rien, bien trop choquée. Il s'en alla alors. Je la vit secouer la tête furieusement, poser délicatement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, avant de les frotter vigoureusement avec le dos de sa mains. Elle lacha un juron à son égard, même si il était déjà loin, avant de repartir à son tour, plus perturbée qu'autre chose.

Après ce petit moment de distraction, je fus finalement découragé à prendre le livre qui faisait partis du top 10 de Sakura. Pourquoi j'ai voulu le prendre, d'ailleurs ? L'idée que ça soit le fait que ça la concerne m'énerva au plus au point, je repartis en direction de ma chambre.

------------------------------------

-Sasuke !! _s'écria Naruto_

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu n'aurais pas vu ma cravate blanche ? J'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus !

Naruto était la tête la première dans son armoire, toujours aussi mal rangée, c'était évident qu'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Je sortis une tête de la salle de bain, froncant les sourcils.

-Tu compte mettre une cravate ? Toi ?

-Ben..oui ! _s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était une evidence. _J'ai mon costard blanc, ma chemise orange, et ma cravate blanche assortie au costard !

-..Wahou.

-Tu comptes t'habiller comment ce soir toi ?

-..Simple.

-C'est à dire ?

-Pantalon noir, chemise noire. _répondis-je de la salle de bain_

-Tu peux te foutre de moi, y'a aucune originalité dans le tien !

-La ferme.

Je ressortie de la salle de bain au moment où il s'écria; "Ah ! La voilà !", et qu'il me la brandit sous les yeux, fier de lui.

-Ca va bientôt être l'heure ! _meugla-t-il_. Je vais prendre une douche, toi tu n'as plus qu'a t'habiller, et aller chercher ta cavalière.

-C'est bon, je vais t'attendre. _lui répondis-je_

-Comme tu voudras !

Il me gratifia d'un sourire dynamique avant de partir dans la salle de bain. J'enlevai ce que j'avais sur le corps pour enfiler mon pantalon noir, et ma chemise noir, déboutonnée de deux boutons. Au moment où j'avais fini, et que je réajustai mes manches, on frappa à la porte. J'ouvris pour laisser place à Shikamaru et Kiba.

-Alors, près ? _me lanca Kiba _

-Nh.

Les deux avaient opté pour un pantalon noir, Shikamaru avait choisit une chemise verte foncée sans cravate, et Kiba une marron, avec une cravate noire. La fénéant portait son haut de costard sur l'épaule et Kiba la tenait au bras.

-Ta cavalière est aussi prête, je présume ? C'est toi qui va la chercher ? _me questionna Shikamaru_

-Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble...

-..Elle n'a rien d'exeptionnelle, elle me rends juste service pour l'entrée. Et on se rejoint là-bas.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Sakura. _ironnisa Shikamaru._

-Non.. _Je lui lança un regard meurtrier_, son prénom c'est... _j'eus un moment d'hésitation_, Hatsue.

-Oh..

Au moment où la conversation commençait à sèrieusement mal tourner pour moi, Naruto sortit de la salle de bain, en caleçon.

-Classe ! _s'exclama Kiba, rigolant_

-Vous êtes déjà là ? Attendez, je me grouille.

Il enfila son pantalon noir, sa chemise orange, et par dessus sa cravate blanche.

-Au fait Sasuke ! _me lanca-t-il, faisant le noeud_

-Nh ?

-J'avais acheté deux cravates en fait, et je trouve que c'est trop simple, comment t'es habillé, prends-en une !

-Non.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Parce que. J'ai pas envie de porter une cravate.

-Mais, Sasuke ! tout le monde va être fringué comme toi, en plus. Mets une cravate !

-...Non.

-Sasuke, je serais capable d'aller chercher Sakura dans la foule pour que vous vous expliquiez si tu la mets pas. _me menaça-t-il_

-Mais, pourquoi t'insiste bon sang ?!

Il s'approcha de moi, me releva mon col de chemise et me l'enfila. Il commença à me faire le noeud quand je l'arrêta.

-Arrêtes ça, c'est stupide, je veux pas en porter, j'en porterai pas.

-Sasuke.._ il s'approcha de mon oreille_, j'ai des sources, Sakura sera là ce soir.. J'avais quelques trucs à lui dire, t'as pas envie qu'elle sache à quel point ça t'as frustré son départ, si ?

Je lui arracha la cravate des mains, pour me la mettre moi-même. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il faisais tout ce cinema pour si peu. Une fois mise, je le pulverisa du regard, au cas où si ça pouvait le réduire en cendre. On sortit de la chambre, moi devant, aux cotés de Shikamaru, Naruto et Kiba reculés derrière.

-Dis-moi, _j'entendis Kiba chuchoter à Naruto, _pourquoi tu voulais tant qu'il la porte, cette cravate ?

-..Parce que.. La façon dont il est habillé là, avec la cravate.. Sakura raffolle de cette tenue !

Je fis mine de ne pas entendre, sous peine d'arracher la fichu cravate, trop voyante en plus de ça, et de la piétiner devant tout le monde. Nous sommes dabbord arrivés devant la chambre d'internat d'Hinata. Qui était en colocation avec Tenten, qui d'après Shikamaru, avait dû être récupérée par Neji un peu plus tôt. Naruto frappa vivement à saporte, et elle ouvrit dans la minute qui suivit. Elle portait une robe de soirée blanche, plutôt simple mais qui lui allait bien. Elle était étrangement bien assortie à Naruto. Celui-ci lui sortit alors une fleure orange -sortie de nul part soit dit en passant- pour l'accrocher au poignet de la brune (vous savez, comme dans les bals de promo américains) ils étaient, pour le coup, vraiment assortis.

Ensuite, on devait se diriger à la grille du lycée, où se trouvaient normalement Temari, et accessoirement Hatsue. Temari y était bien. Elle portait un yukata noir, avec une ceinture de la même couleure que la chemise de son cavalier, et des fleurs vertes et jaunes brodées dessus. Elle avait aussi pris le soin de s'assortir à Shikamaru, allant jusqu'à attachés ses cheveux en quatre couettes à noeuds verts.

-Bordel, mais qu'est ce que tu foutais ?! Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ?

-..Tu t'es maquillé ?

-Qu-Quoi ?! _elle se mit à rougir, _c'est une soirée imbécile, bien sur que je me suis maquillée !

-C'est tant mieux..Ca te vas bien.

-.._elle rougit encore plus_, I-idiot !

Tout le monde se mit plus ou moins à rire. La scène des deux dans la bibliothèque remonta dans mon esprit, et vu la couleure des joues de Temari, je n'étais pas le seul à me remémorer ce moment.

-Sasuke !

Tout le monde se retourna. Réaciton idiote, puisque c'était moi la personne appellée. C'était Hatsue. Elle était habillée d'une robe à bustier noire avec quelques motifs blancs dessus. Elle s'était relevé les cheveux en un chignon, et avait mit beaucoup trop de maquillage à mon goût. Elle arriva à notre hauteur, et tout le monde la scrutait dans le moindre détails.

-Dépéchons-nous d'entrer, ça sera une bonne chose de faite. _lachais-je finalement_

Le soleil commença à tomber, lorsqu'on arriva en face de l'entrée du gymnase redécoré pour l'occasion. On se mit tous par deux, Kiba ayant étrangement disparu au moment de se regrouper, pretextant avoir quelque chose d'important à faire. Naruto et Hinata devant, Shikamaru et Temari devant, Hatsue et moi étions derrière. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule hate, qu'on rentre et qu'elle puisse me rendre ma liberté. Elle se raprocha de moi, et nos épaules s'entrechoquèrent. Je fis un pas de coté.

-Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies finalement choisie. _me chuchota-t-elle se raprochant encore, _je savais que tu ferais le bon choix.

-C'est juste une question de pratique, une fois passé, tu pourras partir pour diverses occupations et me laisser tranquille. _Lui annoncais-je regardant toujours droit devant moi_

-..Tu es vraiment cruel, finalement.

-Oui.

Je vis alors la preuve de la situation entre Naruto et Hinata, l'officialisation en publique de leur "union". Gai, étant à l'entrée, et Lee l'accompagnant du coté droit (ça lui avait permis de ne pas avoir de cavalière, faire l'entré des personnes) leur demandèrent une preuve du fait qu'ils soient en couple. Naruto lacha un "Bien sur !" odible de là. Hinata baissa la tête, ses joues rouges pouvaient s'immaginer de là. Il prononca son prénom, elle releva la tête aussitôt, il pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Gai leur donna un espèce de badge, et les laissa entrer avec le sourire. S'en suivit de Shikamaru et Temari, devant nous. Le fénéant venait juste de lui dire de se laisser faire et de sourire, pour être plus crédible. Elle suivit les instructions, et retenu une grimace au moment d'embrasser Shikamaru. Le baiser qui devait être rapide d'une seconde au moins s'étala sur d'autres secondes, puisque le brun la pris par la taille, donnant un peu plus de réalisme à la pseudo passion qui régnait. Il la lacha finalement, et là aussi, elle retenu un beau juron. Ils les laissèrent passer.

-Oh ! Sasuke ! _s'exclama Lee_, alors la voilà, ta cavalière !

-C'est bien parce qu'il faut obligatoirement quelqu'un pour rentrer. C'est bon, c'est ma cavalière, tu me laisse passer ?

-Attends, je regarde sur la liste.. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être sur celle des cavaliers, attends ! je regarde sur celle des couples..

-Quoi !?? Arrêtes ça, regarde mieux sur la fin de la première liste !

-...Mmmh, Hatsue.. C'est ça ?

-Oui.

-C'est bon ! vous étiez les derniers, désolé, allez-y !

-Nh.

On entra dans la salle, et une chaleure immense s'empara de moi. Je savais à l'avance que je ne passerai pas l'intégralité de la soirée à l'intérieur. Je sentis alors un bras m'agripper.

-Qu-, mais qu'est ce que fous, là ?

-Sasukeee, s'il te plait, passons un bout de la soirée ensemble ! _me supplia-t-elle_

-Pas question ! _je secoua le bras, et elle me lacha,_ Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ? Oublies tout de suite.

-Mais, Sasu-

-Et ne me suis pas.

je me dégageai vite fait bien fait d'elle, pour partir assez loin. Au bar, plus précisement. Je m'y assis, en compagnie de Shikamaru et Naruto, Hinata et Temari non loin de là, toutes les deux. Je commendai une bière, que le barman me fit payer, puisque je n'étais pas en couple. Un bout de la soirée passa comme ça, la salle se remplissait petit à petit. c'était immense, bondé de monde, il faisait bien trop chaud et la musique était bien trop forte. Au bout d'une heure et demie-deux heures, je craquai. Il fallait que je sorte impérativement. Je me traçais un chemin parmis la foule. Certaine filles en profitèrent pour m'agripper, d'autre pour tenter de m'accoster, etc..

Une fois sortie, il faisait toalement nuit. Et tout le monde avait l'air d'être à l'intérieur. Je pris une grande bouchée d'air frais, ce dont j'avais besoin depuis un moment. Je me mis à marcher, les deux trois bières commençant à me taper dans le crâne. Je commençais à faire le tour du batîment quans je tombis face à face à quelque chose de.. choquant. Inhabituel, et extremement choquant. Contre le mur se tenait Kiba, et en face, lui tenant les deux mains amoureusement... Ino.

Oui, la plus fervante de toutes mes groupies-fans-hystériques. Celle qui d'un seul regard décourageais toutes les filles qui voulaient m'approcher, et celle qui à bien faillit m'étouffer plusieurs fois déjà. Oui, c'était elle, la cavalière de Kiba. Et à en juger par son bout ded badge rouge qui ressortait de son petit sac, ils s'étaient bel et bien présenté comme un couple. Il savaient l'air de discuter, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Je décidai de partir au moment où ils se mirent à s'embrasser. Je fis demi-tour sur mes pas, je repassai devant l'entrée, le bruit pourtant loin me donna la migraine.

J'optai pour un gros arbre, non loin du gymnase. en face d'un de ces mur, plus exactement. Là où il n'y avait personne qui se bécotaient, et où je pouvais me poser tranquillement. Je me laisse tomber le long du tronc tandis que je savourai ce doux moment de tranquillité. Je fermai les yeux, peut-être même non loin du sommeil.

-Uchiha.

Cette voix me fit sursauter, j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, et elle se trouvait en face de moi, debout, un bras replié rejoignant l'autre derrière son dos. Elle m'observait, de ses yeux verts, que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux longs mois. Je me relevai, alors qu'elle continuait de m'observer. Je lui lança un regard méprisant qu'elle ignora, puisqu'elle me lança, comme ça, très naturellement ;

-Ca faisait un bail.

-..Nh.

-Ton vocabulaire ne change pas, à ce que je vois !

Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche. J'avais la nette impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs années. Elle se trouvait en face de moi, avec une robe noire, affreusement simple mais qui lui allait trop bien. A un point où ça en devenait inquiétant. Elle me détailla entièrement, comme si, elle aussi, elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Elle me regardai de la tête au pieds, s'attardant sur mes cheveux, mes yeux, ma bouche, et ma cravate. Elle eut un petit sourire

-Jolie.

-...

-Sakura ?

Une vois masculine retentit derrière nous. Et je vis là, débarqué ce qui ressemblait plus à un clown qu'autre chose.

-Oh, Sai. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien, je te cherchai, c'est tout. _lacha-t-il, me lançant un petit regard en coin_

-Eh bien je suis là, je prends un peu l'air, c'est tout.

-D'accord.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation. Il me regarda de nouveau en coin, puis avec plus d'insistance et s'approcha finalement de moi, avec un faux sourire horriblement forcé sur le visage, me tendant une main.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Sai.

J'eus une atroce envie de le renvoyer bouler, mais je su me contrôler. Sakura me lança un regard insinuant que je devais lui répondre.

-Sasuke. _répondis-je négligement_

Ledit Sai l'abruti repartit de là où il était venu, et je l'éspère pour un moment encore. Elle le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte son champ de vision.

-Les temps changent._ annoncais-je alors_, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit le copain idéal

-Toujours en train de faire des conclusions atives, à ce que je vois.. _Elle se retourna vers moi, _ce n'est pas mon copain.

-Il m'a l'air d'un bel abruti, en tout cas.

-Sasuke ! Tu n'es pas venu tout seul, toi non plus, je présume ?

-Non.

-Est ce que je vais traiter ta cavalière d'imbécile sans la connaître, moi ?

-..Tu peux, c'en ai une.

Elle lacha un soupire. Puis posa sa main sur son front

-Tu n'a pas changé.

-J'ai eus mon examen.

-...Oh.

L'impacte de ma phrase sur elle me satisfaisait. Elle avait l'air contrariée, maintenant. Elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas pris de nouvelle et-

-Je n'avais pas ton numéro, aussi. Alors que toi, tu avais le mien !

-Qu-, mais, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

-Et bien, oui ! figure-toi que j'ai eus mon concourt aussi !

-Sans déconné ? J'avais pas remarqué, ça fait deux mois qu'il n'y a aucuns signes de vie de ta part ! Que tu ne l'aie pas eu aurait été étonnant !

Pour le coup, ma phrase eut l'air de la vexer.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu.. _Elle baissa la tête_

-Oui, excuse-moi, il y avait ton mot ultra frustrant, aussi.

-Tu préferais que je me barre sans rien dire ? C'était une solution, aussi ! _s'écria-t-elle, me regardant dans les yeux_

-Ca serait revenu au même, tu as simplement préféré la lacheté.

-Je devais partir, Sasuke !

-Oui.. C'est vrai, après tout tu te sentais bien et protégée avec moi, ça explique parfaitement ton départ.

Je me mit alors à marcher, vers le coté sombre du batîment. Je contais bien en faire le tour, aucune lumière ou non, je ne resterais aps là, à entendre ses excuses bidons.

-Sasuke, attends !

Je l'ignorai.

-Mais, bon sang, Sasuke, c'est quoi ton problème ?!

_**narrateur externe**_

-Le problème, c'est que tu lui as manqué. _annonca une voix grave._

-Qu-quoi ?

Sakura se retourna vivement, un inconnu venait d'arriver dans le décors. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle était incapable de mettre un nom dessus.

-Je m'appelle Shikamaru. Je suis un bon pote à Sasuke. _lacha-t-il_

-Je-je ne comprends plus grand chose, e-excuse-moi.

Sakura commença à partir dans l'autre sens, lorsque le fénéant rajouta quelque chose

-On peut dire que Sasuke n'est pas habitué à ce genre de sentiments.

-Mais, de quoi tu me parle ? _Elle se retourna vers lui, froncant les sourcils_

-Il préférera mourrir plutôt que de l'avouer mais mine de rien il s'est un peu attaché à toi._ Il poussa un soupire_, c'est galère, hein ? Tu as rompu tout contact plus ou moins brutalement, et pendant deux longs mois.

-Mais.. Il s'était passé trop de chose en trop peu de temps, je ne savait plus quoi pensé, j'agissais mal.

-Après c'est entre vous, moi j'ai une blonde caracterielle à gérer, c'est largement suffisant.

[...]

_**Narrateur interne - Sasuke**_

Je m'étais assis le long du mur, totalement dans le noir, je sentais les vibrations de la musique et ça me bercait plus ou moins. Je venais juste de me prendre la tête avec Sakura et j'étais partis bouder comme un gros gamin. Mais depuis quand je faisais ce genre de chose ?

-Elle aurait mieux fait de rester là-bas.. _maugréais-je à moi-même_

-U-Uchiha ?

Sa voix résonna une fois de plus dans mon crâne. j'entendais ses pas méfiant marché au pif dans le noir.

-Uchi- Sasuke, si tu préfères, réponds-moi, c'est flippant, j'y vois rien ! _s'exclama-t-elle, se rapprochant. _Je sens que je vais me prendre les pieds dans quelqu- WAAH !

Son cri fut suivit de très près par un bruit sourd, elle venait de tomber au sol. Je m'approcha d'elle, toujours au sol, elle était à moins d'un mètre de moi.

-SA-SASUK-

-Ferme-la, je suis là.

Je pris son poignet, ma vu étant plus adapté au noir qu'elle, y étant resté plus longtemps.

-Sasuke ! Sasukeee !

-Mais quoi ? Calme-toi !

Elle s'agrippa violement à ma chemise, et je l'entendis lacher un pleur.

-Je, je me suis .. fait mal, j'ai mal à la cheville !!

Merde, en plus de ça, elle s'était fait un truc.

-Laquelle ?!

Je toucha la première de ses cheville à ma portée.

-A-AÏE !

-Ok, c'est là. Bordel, mais t'aurais pas pu faire attention ?!

-Excuse-moi ! _la douleur résonnait dans sa voix_

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est bon.

-N-Non, excuse-moi pour.. il y a deux mo-

-N'uses pas d'énergie, ferme-la. Enroule ton bras autour de mon cou pour te soutenir à quelque chose.

-Qu-qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Le temps que je t'emmène à l'infiermerie, on va faire avec les moyens du bord.

Je défis le noeud de ma cravate blanche, pour l'enlever de mon cou et commencer à lui bander maladroitement la cheville, pour qu'elle ne bouge pas pour le moment. Puis je lui ordonna de s'accrocher du mieux qu'elle le pouvais à moi, ce qu'elle fit. Je me relevai d'un coup, elle lacha un petit cri, de douleur ou non, je ne pourrais pas le dire. Elle niha sa tête dans mon cou comme pour se cacher. Je senti une larme sur ma peau, et mettan ça sur le compte de sa cheville, je tentai de la remuer la moins possible. Arrivés à l'infiermerie je la déposa en urgence sur un des lits, et le temps que la paue indiqué de Shizune se finisse, autrement dit dans une minute, j'essayai de regarder ce que donnai sa cheville, asis sur un petit tabouret à coté.

-La-la cravate aide beaucoup.. C'est gentil de l'avoir sacrifié.

-Bof, elle ne comptait pas vraiment..

-Elle te va très bien.

_avec la cravate.. Sakura raffolle de cette tenue ! _

Finalement, cette cravate avait servit à quelque chose.

-Sa..suke..

-...

-Merci. _chuchota-t-elle_

Pour seule réponse, je posai ma tête sur le bord du lit, à coté de sa cheville.

-Désolée, _s'excusa-t-elle_, tu dois être fatigué de tout-

-Sakura. _Je serrai les poings posés respectiveent sur mes genoux, la tête toujours collée au lit, lui cachant mon visage._

-...Oui ?

-Ne refais...plus jamais ça..

-Qu-Quoi ?

-Ne refais plus jamais ça.. Ne repars plus jamais comme ça. Ne me fais plus vivre un truc pareil.

Il y eut un silence, un long silence. L'espace d'un instant, je regrettais serieusement mes paroles, qui sortait de ma bouche fatiguée par tout ça. J'étais à deux doigts de retrer tout ce que j'avais bien pu dire les trois précédentes minutes.

-...C'est promis.

Un autre silence, beaucoup moins lourd cependant, s'installa.

-Oh merde ! Il y a du monde !

Shizune débarqua alors, et osculta Sakura aussitôt. Je m'eclipsa dés que j'en eus l'occasion, sans prendre la peine de le signaler. Je ressortis du batîment, prenant la sage décision d'aller me coucher, et de récuperer du sommeil. J'entre dans ma chambre, referme la porte derrière moi, m'epresse de retirer tout ces vêtements inutiles, pour m'allonger tranquillement dans mon lit. Croisant les bras derrière la tête, je me remis à scruer les moindes détails du plafond sous mes yeux. Je sentais pourtant que je n'allais pas m'endormir de ci tôt. C'était bon signe, tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

------------------

**Fini pour ce chapitre ! Votre avis ? Donnez-le en masse ! je promet de faire un effort de temps pour le prochain, le chapitre 9, donc ! Gros bisous à tous et merci de me lire ! A bientôt. **

**Kura. **


	10. Contraignant

**Oha Yo ! Décidement, ça devient une véritable habitude de m'excuser en début de chapitre, mais, la voici, cette suite qui je doute est attendu ! J'ai eu un manque d'inspiration énorme. Aussi j'ai véritablement l'impression que ce chapitre est court. Mais c'est surement puisque quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, c'est venu tout seul et que c'est allé de là, extrêmement vite ! J'éspère que ça vous plaiera : 3**

**Voici la réponses aux nombreuses reviews (Un grand merciiiii ! :DD)**

**Hanaty**** : Ahah, frustrant de ne pas arriver à prédire la suite, hein ? J'étais dans le même cas que toi ! Lol Merci de ta review : 3**

**younamina**** : Merciii ! Je ne sais pas si je suis très douée pour introduire de la jalousie, enfin, ça sera à toi de me dire ce que tu en penses, puisque en effet j'ai répondu à ton attente dans ce chapitre. En esperant que tu apréciera ! ;D**

**chtitechlo**** : Eh bien merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite. :P**

**Namia-Chan**** : Aaah ! Ta review m'a trop rendu heureuse ! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mit, j'éspère que cette suite te plaiera ! Je ne préfère pas prédire trop tôt la fin de cette histoire, qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite pour le moment. Je pense que ça se finira tout de même bien, rassures-toi ! Et, oui, Sakura apprendra pour Itachi.. Tu verras bien ce que ça donnera ! :D**

**bouille-chan**** : Il faudra que tu me donne le nom de ce livre ! Mdr. Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a pas de date limite pour que tu poste tes review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! :P**

**Mireba-chan**** : Merci de ta review et de ton message ! Contente que ça te plaise ;P**

**Shokufeh Gilass : Ne me tue paaas ! Lol, je suis dé-so-lée ! :'3 Normalement, ça sera une Happy end, oui ! Et je peux te dire que j'apréhende un peu le moment ou Sakura apprendra que ce n'était qu'un pari.. Mais j'ai aussi vraiment hâte d'écrire ce passage ! Merci de ta revieeeew ! :D Et je suis contente que tu te sois inscrite, et un grand merci pour l'ajout de ma fic à tes fav' ! :DD**

**232222222222222233335 : Je t'avertirai, d'accord. Mais comme tu as un compte, il te suffit juste de mettre mon histoire en "Story Alert" pour être automatiquement prevenue ! :P Merci de ta review.**

**Akira Yasuo : Eh bien c'était un plaisir de lire ta longue et gentille review ! : 3 Merci de m'ajouter à tes fav, et merci de ta review !! Heureuse que Sakura comme elle l'est dans cette fic te plaise, j'avais peur que ça soit ce qui fasse defaut (avec les fautes d'orthographe T.T') A cette fanfic. Voici la suite ! :D**

**Reviews anonymes : **

**Mama**** : Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mon message, mais je t'en ai envoyé un comme demandé, merci de ta review !**

**ahhotep**** : La voilà, cette suite ! :P Et pour répondre à ta question, non, pas encore, je n'ai pas mit la suite et fin de ma première fic. Comme indiqué sur mon profil, elle arrivera, seul petit changement, ça sera plus au mois d'octobre. Je tiens à la finir parfaitement comme je la vois : 3**

**Suzaku : Ton impatience va être rasasiée ! Voilà enfin ce chapitre. Et, oui ! Sasuke à finalement sortie quelque chose de "romantique et touchant" héhé :D**

**lili : Merci beaucouuup !**

**nadia : Héhé, merci ! :D**

**L : Ca me flatte que tu suive ma fic alors que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'en lires des longues. Merci ! :D**

**Zou : Aaah, On en peux que me faire plaisir en me disant que l'effet qui ressort est "réel" ! :D Merci de ta review !**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Vous avez été nombreux à reviwver ce chapitre 9 et je vous en remercie !! Voilà la suite, qui, après mûr (ou pas) reflexion, va finalement être le 10em et non le 9e chapitre (question de pratique avec la façon dont note les chapitre )**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 10 - Contraignant.**

Je n'aime pas les dimanches. Et je n'ai jamais aimé ça, d'ailleurs. On est généralement bloqué à l'internat puisque de toute manière tout est fermé aux alentours. C'est ennuyant. Et c'est d'autant plus énervant à partir du moment où, hier soir, Naruto est rentré totalement bourré.

C'était en plein milieu de la nuit. Je crois que c'est Kiba qui l'avait ramené, alors que moi je dormais depuis quelques heures déjà. Ce n'est que quand j'ai entendu un vacarme monstre et vu la lumière s'allumer que j'ai compris que ça ne tournait pas rond.

Il est deux heures de l'après-midi passé. Il dort encore, après avoir vomit toute la nuit. Il avait d'abbord mal au ventre, puis il me répetait, alors que je le poussai à se rapprocher des toilettes, qu'il ne voulais pas avoir un autre goùt que celui de la bouche d'Hinata dans la sienne. Juste après ça, il a courru jusqu'à la cuvette et a commencé à vomir. C'était la première des fois sur trois ou quatre, à peu près. Quand il avait enfin fini, et que, d'après moi, il avait déjà ressorti toute la nourriture d'aujourd'hui et de la veille, il s'endormi dans la salle de bain. J'ai attendu une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour voire si il n'y avait pas d'autres alertes, et quand il se mit à ronfler je le prit pour l'étaler négligement sur son lit.

Vu l'état dans lequel il était la veille, je pense qu'il fallait mieux être préventif pour lorsqu'il allait ouvrir les yeux. Un concerto de tambours plus fort les uns que les autres dans le crâne. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans la mini armoire à pharmacie. Il fallait donc que je sorte de là, pour aller à l'infiermerie, et demander quelque chose contre le mal de crâne. Chance pour moi, elle était normalement encore ouverte pour quelques minutes. Si je me dépechais, je pourrais prendre des medocs à temps.

Je sortis de la chambre, mettant mon sweet gris pour me couvrir. Il fallait que je fasse vite. Des lendemains de soirées arrosées comme celle d'hier soir, il y avait beaucoup de monde le dimanche au lycée. Ce qui était bien evidement inhabituel. En sortant, je pu même voire certaines personnes passer tranquillement leur gueule de bois allongé sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Il y en avait un peu partout. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient tous des têtes de détérés. Je presse le pas, lorsque je vois des filles s'exclamer mon prénom entres elles. J'entends certaines réfléxions, du style ; "Mon dieu mais, même en lendemain d'une soirée pareille il ressemble toujours à un dieu. Pas un cerne, rien !"

Les cernes étaient bel et bien là, pourtant. J'avais mis un temps fou à m'endormir (comme je le disais; les habitudes reprennent.) et l'arrivée de Naruto alors que je faisais pleinement ma nuit n'a pas aidé les choses. J'ai dû m'assoupire peut-être trois heures, après qu'il ai finit de vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait vomir.

Avant de pouvoir entrer rapidement dans le batîment, j'avais eu aussi le droit d'entendre des reflexions comme "Je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée, hier.. C'est étrange, non ?", "Oui, c'est vrai ! Il m'a frollé en sortant, mais je ne l'ai pas revu après ça..", "Personne ne sait avec qui il est rentré. Beaucoup disent qu'il était seul à l'intèrieur, et qu'il était arrivé dans les premiers. ", "Je ne sais pas qui est la chanceuse mais.. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être à sa place !"

C'est le genre de reflexions qui m'énervaient au plus au point. Une fois la porte poussée, je pouvais constater que je n'étais pas le seul à venir chercher quelque chose à l'infiermerie. J'avais même l'impression que certains n'avait pas dormir depuis vendredi soir, à en constater leurs têtes. Je m'assis sur une chaise, et attends patiement mon tour. Je hais les files d'attentes, et tout ce qui y ressemble. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que trois personnes devant moi, sur la dizaine qu'il y avait à mon arrivée, Shizune sortit de la salle, déclarant lourdement que c'était fini pour le moment. Que ça reprendrait dans quelques heures.

_J'avais franchement une tête à attendre quelques heures ? _Les deux garçons et la fille devant moi s'en allèrent, tous déçus et fatigués. Je me lève, pour me m'approcher.

-Non Sasuke, tu ne fais pas exeption à la règle. _m'annonca-t-elle, ses cernes m'indiquant de dégager._

-Je veux juste de quoi faire passer les douleurs de-

-AH !

On aurait cru qu'elle avait eu un révélation. Elle fit une tête, comme désolée, puis me dit d'entrer. Je m'execute, consterné par son comportement bizarre. Elle sortie plusieurs boîtes de son tirroir, grifonna quelque chose sur une feuille de papier mal déchirée, avant de mettre le tout dans une petite poche en plastique blanche, pour me la tendre.

-Euh, je doute qu'il y ai besoin de tant de choses.

-C'est ce qu'il faut, il faut éviter la douleure.

Elle me poussa vers la sortie

-Mais ça lui passera dans la journée..

-Si ces médicaments sont pris, oui. Mais ça reprendra le lendemain. Jusqu'à ce que ça soit plus ou moins stabilisé.

-Hein ? Mais faut arrêter, c'est pas si grave que ça ! Une aspirine aurait suffit.

-Tu rigoles ? L'aspirine n'est en aucun cas recommandée ! Bon, il faut que tu te dépêche. L'attente doit être longue.

-J'ai encore tout mon temps je pense.

Elle me ferma la porte au nez avant de lacher un "et n'oublie pas de lui dire de passer la pomade, passe le bonjour à Sakura !"

Je me figeai net. _Quoi ? _Alors.. Toutes ces boîtes, ce n'était en aucun cas pour Naruto. Bien loin de là, même. C'était pour Sakura. Bon sang. Je n'avais pas une tête à attendre des heures mais, franchement_, j'avais vraiment une tête à aller porter ses médicaments à Sakura ? _

Je refrappe à la porte. Elle ouvre, zombifié. Comme si l'espace de quelques secondes elle avait relaché toute la fatigue qui portait sur elle. Ce n'était pas jolie à voire.

-Quoiiii.. Sasuke ?

-Euh, non. Je ne comptais pas lui emmener, il y a erreure.

Elle fit un petit sourrie fatigué

-Ecoutes, hier soir, c'est toi qui l'a porté, et qui l'a ammené ici ?

-..Nh.

-En gros c'est toi qui t'es occupé d'elle.

-Mais en repartant, elle aurait bien pu prendre ses médicaments bordel, elle n'est pas handicapé, la preuve elle n'est plus là !

-Elle est en béquille..c'est une entorse. _Elle soupira_. Son cavalier est venu la chercher après que je l'ai plus ou moins soigné et que tu te sois étrangement volatilisé. Il l'a ramené chez elle.

-_Son cavalier _?

-..Sai, je crois.

-..._Je fronce les sourcils. _Et cet abruti n'aurais pas pu bouger ses fesses d'ange gardien pour venir prendre ses médicaments peut-être ?

-Sasuke.. Tu ne vas pas m'ennuyer avec ça.. Il a surement autant de raison de ne pas avoir pu refaire le chemin que toi de ne pas vouloir rendre un service.

-Je ne lui apporterais pas ses médicaments.

Je lui tendis la poche, son visage se décomposa alors, alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible, j'en eu la preuve sous mes yeux. Moche.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Une petite voix fluette se fit entendre, je me retourne. Eh merde. Fallait-il que cette journée soit classée dans les journées merdiques ?

-Bonjour Sasuke !

Hatsue me fit un petit sourire. Shizune avait repris la poche, et regardais la scène.

-Nh..

-Tu t'es volatilisé hier soir dis donc !

-..Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, viens pas pleurer.

-Je ne comptais pas te coller..

-Bien sur que si.

-Je... _Elle baissa la tête_. Des bruits courent comme quoi tu aurais surement pasé la soirée avec une autre.. Fille.

C'est dingue comme les bruits des plus stupides pouvaient courir à une vitesse hallucinante. J'avais envie de tous les faire taire. Même si, d'un coté, j'avais bel et bien passé la soirée (enfin, ça n'a pas non plus duré des heures) avec Sakura. C'était vraiment chiant de parler de ça avec une fille que je connais à peine. Elle m'énervais, bon sang ! Elle ne valait finalement pas plus que les autres fans-hystériques qui me courent après. Elle est peut-être un peu moins.. Hystérique. Mais de très peu.

-C'est faux.

-Je voulais juste te dire que-

-C'est pas le moment.

-Mais, tu n'es pas occupé, là, si ?

-Si.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je repris la poche des main de Shizune, lui redonnant une petite lueur dans les yeux, pour lui montrer d'un geste las.

-Je dois rendre un service.

-Toi ?

-...Faut croire.

Je la plantais là. Elle ne pourrait pas avoir plus de détails sur qui ou où je vais puisque Shizune ferma la porte dans un fort claquement, dans lequel je pouvais sentir une certaine dose de soulagement.

Je refis un tour par la chambre d'internat. Il fallait que je prenne de quoi payer un taxi. Y aller à pied me prendrait bien trop de temps. C'était beaucoup trop contraignant à mon goût. J'ouvre la porte, Naruto était dans ce qui semblait un état second. Entre le sommeil et le réveil, il poussait des gémissements bizarres.

-Nnnh

-Idiot.

Il ouvrit un oeil, puis plaqua automatiquement sa main sur son frond.

-Sasukeeee, je t'en supplis, dis-moi qu'on à quelque chose contre.. çaaaaaa !!

-Non. Il n'en avait plus à l'infiermerie, et on en a plus ici non plus.

-Noooooon !

Sa deuxième main vint rejoindre la première, il gigota pour rouler sur son lit, et buter contre le mur.

-Je vais pas survivre, fais quelque chose je t'en supplis !! _sa voix résonnait dans le creu de ses mains._

-Assume, bordel.

-Hinata.. Elle doit avoir quelque chose..

-T'as rêvé là, si tu crois que je vais risquer d'aller dans le batîment des filles alors qu'il y a autant de monde dehors.

-Alors trouve quelqu'un qui a une putain d'aspiriiiine !

-..Tsss.

Je ne posai pas le sac en plastique sur la table. Il ne comprendrait pas, et je ne me sentais vraiment pas d'humeur à expliquer à un abruti qui m'entend à moitier moi, et le son de son crâne, que je vais livrer des médicaments à Sakura. Je devrais lui raconter la veille, et ça, c'était fortement déconseillé. Je la mit alors sur mon lit, pour sortir en claquant la porte. Kiba et Shhikamaru devraient avoir quelque chose. Je frappai discètement à leur porte. Kiba, le cheveu ébourrifé, lui aussi une tête de détéré vint m'ouvrire. Son chien aboya, et j'entendis Shikamaru crier à son maître de le faire taire. Visiblement,_ tout le monde _avait mal au crâne.

-Nnnh; Sasuke.

-Aspirine - Naruto- Urgence.

Dans ce genre de cas-là ça ne servait à rien de faire des phrases bien constituées, il ne comprenait que le principal. Autant ne pas gaspiller de la salive pour qu'il me fasse répeter ce qu'il à cru ne pas entendre d'inutile. Il tourna lentement la tête.

-Shikmaruu.. Aspirine ?

-..Deux.

-Key..

Il me laissai entrer. Lui, il n'avait carrement pas dormit. Je vis Shikamaru, affalé dans le canapé vert foncé qu'ils avaient eut le soin d'installer. Leur chambre étant étrangement plus grande et differement constitué que la notre. Surement car elle était de l'autre coté du couloire, vu que celle de Neji et Lee était de la même manière. Aucune salutation, juste un signe de sa main pour me montrer les aspirines qu'il restait. Deux, en effet.

-Je peux les prendre ou..?

-Kiba en a pris une, il va aller retourner dormir et ça ira. Moi j'en ai pris deux, et je commence à dormir. Vaz-y.

Je lachai un vague signe de remerciement, Akamaru aboya, le fénéant lui lança un coussin qui le fit taire, Kiba était déjà repartie se coucher.

Je revint tranquillement jusqu'à ma chambre. D'où j'entendais des bruits sourds. Rentrant, je pouvais constater Naruto entre train de se taper la tête contre le mur. Il savait toujours éxagérer la chose. Je pris un grand verre d'eau, fit dissoudre une aspirine (la deuxième sera pour tout à l'heure) à l'interieur pour le tendre à mon pseudo meilleur ami.

-Tu as rebu après avoir vomi ou quoi ?

-Nnhh.. En fait.. J'avais carrement soif.. Un truc de fou. Alors j'ai pris la première chose qui m'ai venu en ouvrant le frigo.. Sauf que c'était une bière, alors je me suis dit tant pis.

-..Tu te fous de moi, tu venais de vomir tout ton estomac et t'as rebu après ça, sans problème ?

-Je me remet vite.. Tu sais. Alors après, j'avais tellement soif que je m'en suis pris une deuxième.. Et peut-être même une troisième !

-Ok. Donc ça plus le reste. Naruto, t'es vraiment un abruti.

Il lacha un petit rire d'idiot, avant de s'enfiler le verre en entier, et de s'étaler sur son lit "Je vais dormir encore un peu, je crois.." il se roula en boule et recommença sa nuit.

J'en profitais pour prendre discretement la poche plastique blanche, un peu d'argent et sortir de là.

Plus vite je prendrais le premier taxi plus vite je serais arriver chez Sakura, plus vite je casserai la gueule au soit disant Sai l'ange gardien si il était là, et plus vite je pourrais revenir ici. Après avoir donné les medocs, s'entend.

Le taxi fut facile à prendre, et j'étais vite arriver devant cet immeuble. Il dégageait toujours du charme, mais lorsqu'on savait ce qu'il y avait à l'interieur, on se plaisait déjà beaucoup moins à regarder les plantes à l'entrée et les murs repeinds d'un couleure agréable. Je pénètre à l'interieur, la porte était ouverte. Genre comme si on n'attendais plus que moi.

Arriver non loin de l'apartement de Sakura, je me trouvais face à un problème. Quelque chose agrippait mon sweet par derrière. Je me retourne, pour tomber face à face avec la petite gamine hystérique de l'autre jour.

-Sasoke !

-Sasuke.

-Ah, ouais ! Eiko très contente de te revoir ! Tu es venue voir Sakura ? Comment t'as fait pour rentrer ?

-La porte était ouverte.

Une seule question à la fois, ça me suffisait emplement. Cette mioche débordait d'energie, c'était horriblement stressant.

-Ah oui, je voulais jouer à la poupée dehors, tu veux jouer avec Eiko ?

-Sans façon.

-Oh.. Mais hier tu m'avais dit que tu y jouerais !!

-Je ne suis pas venu, hier. _Je fronçai des sourcils_

-Siii ! Hier soir ! Même que il faisait nuit et que tu as raccompagné Sakura-nii-chan ! Je suis sortie quand tu descendais !

-...Ce n'était pas moi.

-..Sur ? Eiko était pourtant certaine c'était toi !

Ce maudit gars l'avait raccompagné et en plus, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir repris la gamine lorsqu'elle l'avait confondu avec moi. Bordel, il lui à même promis de jouer à la poupée. J'ai _horreur_ des poupées

-Même que Eiko devait dormir mais entendu du bruit et ai venu voir que c'était !

-..Ben c'était pas moi, désolé.

-..Sur ? Et même que, c'était pas toi qui l'a embrassé à sa porte ?

-Quoi ?!

-Il avait les mêmes yeux que Sasoke, en tout cas ! Quand Eiko à entendu du bruit, montée quelques marches et vous ai surpris en train de vous embrasser !

-Ce n'était pas moi.

... Bordel. Sèrieusement, je n'avais pas interêt à le recroiser un jour dans ma vie.

-C'était mognon ! Mais Sakura avait l'air bizarre quand même... _Elle porta une main à son menton, l'air de réfléchir._

-C'était comment ? Tu as vu quoi ?

-Ben.. Sakura toute raide, bougeait plus ! Elle se tenait juste à la porte comme si elle avait mal à la jambe.. Pis monsieur qui ressemble à Sasoke

-Sasuke

-Oui, homme qui ressemble à Sasuke l'a embrassé.

-Mais,_ comment _?

-Tu veux dire avec la langue ou pas ?

-Qu- Non, oublies ça.. _Je passai une main dans mes cheveux_, ce n'est pas de ton âge.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Rien n'est de mon âge ici.. Mais Eiko sait quand même tout !

-Un bon conseil, change tout de suite ces habitudes de mégère.

-De quoi ?

-Rien.

-...Eiko trouve quand même que Sasuke va mieu avec Sakura que monsieur qui ressemble à Sasuke.

-Je ne lui ressemble pas, d'accord ?

-Juste les yeux ! Et pis, Quand monsieur qui ressemble à Sasuke m'a vu, j'ai pas réussi à me cacher à temps, il m'a sourit bizarrement

-...

-Et il a aussi dit que je devrais être couché à cette heure-là.

-Et tu as vu Sakura après ça ?

-Non ! Eiko est retournée au lit. Sinon maman pas contente si elle se rendait conte !

Je poussai un profond soupire. Je n'arrivais même pas à qualifier mon état d'esprit actuel. Ce guignol allait s'en prendre une.

-Sasuke jaloux ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, dis pas des choses pareilles.

-Mais, Sasuke pas content quand même !

-...

-Alors Sasuke jaloux de monsieur qui ressemble à Sasuke embrasser Sakura sur pallier !

-C'est stupide, et pourquoi je parle avec toi, d'ailleurs ? tu devrais aller jouer avec tes poupées, elles au moins elle seront d'accord avec toi.

Je me remit à marcher, montant les marches

-Je veux juste dire ! Monsieur qui ressemble à Sasuke et Sakura pas s'embrasser avec la langue, Eiko entendu un gros bruit.

-Un gros bruit ? _Je me retourne, _

-Homme ressemble à Sasuke avait une grosse marque rouge sur la joue.. Je crois que Sakura-nii-chan ne l'aime pas..

J'eu un sourire involontaire.

-Sasuke content !!

-Faux.

Je repris le petit escalier. Elle eut un petit rire, et cria quelque chose de stupide à mon égard.

Que cet enfoiré est tenté de l'embrasser ou non, Sakura était tout de même fautive. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Puisque que, comme me l'avait si bien dit Naruto "_Sakura-chan, même si les lèvres ne font que se frolées, elle aura le temps de te foutre la plus belle baffe de ta vie." _Si cette mioche avait eut le temps de voire la baiser se passer, Sakura avait forcement dû se laisser faire.

Je soupirai. Encore une fois. Je me retrouvai devant cette porte, et rien que l'idée du fait que cet imbécile puisse avoir essayé de l'embrasser à l'endroit où je me trouve même, ça me mettait hors de moi. Je frappai. Sakura mit un certain temps avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'entendais le bruit des béquilles sur le sol.

Quand elle ouvrit, je pu la constater. Mini short en jean avec un assez grand tee-shirt vert par dessus. Gilet gris.

Elle me regardait, comme si je débarquait d'une autre planète.

-Sasuke.

-...

Elle poussa un soupire.

-Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais là, ni même comment tu es entré ?

Pour seule réponse je lui tendis la poche. Elle fronca des sourcils, puis sautilla sur son pied de façon à me laisser entrer. Ce que je fis.

-Ne fais pas attention au bordel.

-...

-Tu peux t'assoir, si tu veux.

Elle mit ses béquille au sol et pris place sur la chaise en face du canapé. Je posai les médicaments sur la table basse au milieu.

-Je venais juste te donner ça. De la part de Shizune.

Et je fis marche arrière, vers la porte.

-Je vais mieux, merci de me le demander.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Je posai ma main sur la poignet.

-C'est censé insinuer quoi, au juste ?

-Rien.

-Bien sur que si.

Elle se releva, sans prendre ses béquilles, et sautilla jusqu'à moi, pour prendre place devant la porte. Elle faisait blocus.

-C'est dingue comme tout se sait, petite voisine du dessous est une vrai mégère.

-..Sasuke.. _Elle fronça les sourcils_, tu veux me dire quoi, par ça ?

-J'éspère pour toi qu'il embrasse bien.

Elle palît. Touchée. Puis elle me fixa longuement, avant de baisser la tête.

-Sai n'est pas.. Comme tout le monde.

-Sakura amoureuse, qui l'eut cru ..

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi tu te braque comme ça ?

-Qui parle de se braquer ?

-Tu t'es vu ? Tu empeste la jalousie !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

-..Bien.

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier, pour reposer ma main sur la poignet de porte, et appuyer sur celle-ci. Sakura mit tout son poid dessus.

-Tu vois, tu te braques ! Tu ne m'a même pas laissé finir !

-Pour quoi faire ? Pour que tu me sortes tes excuses ?

-Mais non ! Sai n'est aps comme nous, simplement parce qu'il a eu une éducation différente, qui le coupe de toute émotion !

-..Quoi ?

-..._Elle soupira_. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser. Ce qu'on ressentait.

-Et toi t'as accepté, bien su-

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais plutôt mal placée pour lui dire. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait essayé. Il m'a embrassé.

-...

-Je l'ai repoussé, lui ai mit une baffe et lui ai claqué la porte au nez. Voilà, c'est tout.

Non, je ne me trouvais pas idiot. Je ne pouvais pas savoir tout ça. Ca n'empêche pas que c'est un enfoiré, et que si je le recroise, je lui en mettrait une, à mon tour. Et beaucoup plus forte que celle qu'a dû gentiement lui mettre Sakura.

-..Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça, hier soir ? Je me suis retrouvée comme une conne.

-On s'en fiche, Sai t'as ramené après tout.

-Sasuke !

Je m'écartai d'elle. La distance était beaucoup trop minime entre nous, depuis qu'elle s'était fofilée entre la porte et moi. J'allai prendre la poche plastique blanche, tout en m'asseyant sur le canapé, pour en sortir les boîtes une par une, et les poser sur la table basse.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais faite une entorse, en plus.

-Tu parles.. _Elle vint me rejoindre à sa vitesse_, si tu avais su, tu serais resté pour m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi, peut-être ?

-..Ouais.

-Qu-... Idiot.

Sakura prit les boîtes sur ses genoux. Elle s'était installé à coté de moi.

-Quatres médocs ? Ben dis donc.

-Elle veux que tu te remette vite.

-..Mouais.

-Il faut que tu te passes de la pomade, aussi.

-..Depuis quand tu t'y connais ?

-C'est Shizune qui me l'a dit.

-Oh.

Elle me demanda alors comment s'était passée ma fin de soirée, tout en enlevant son atelle et commançant à se passer de la pomade. Je lui répondu vaguement que Naruto était rentré bourré, et qu'après l'avoir emmené à l'infiermerie j'étais parti directement me coucher. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle était restée au moins trois quart d'heures à poiroter sa cheville lui faisant mal en attendant que Sai arrive. Qu'il avait été horriblement mal à droit et qu'il ne l'avait finalement pas beaucoup servit.

Un quart d'heure après être arrivé, je me relevai, décidé à repartir.

-Tu ne veux pas du thé ?

-..Comme si tu avais que ça à faire en béquille. Non.

-..Comme tu voudras.

Encore une fois, je posai ma main sur la poignet, pour ouvrir la porte.

-Sasuke !

-Nh ? _Je me retourne._

-..Je...Enfin..

-Quoi ?

Son visage devint légèrement rouge.

-Non, rien, oublies !

-..

Je la fixeai. Je n'aimai pas lorsqu'on voulait me dire quelque chose et qu'on revenait sur ses paroles.

-Je risque de ne pas venir de la semaine, au fait.

-..Et pourquoi tu me dit ça ?

-Pour ne pas que tu t'immagine que je disparait subitement de ta vie.

Elle eut un petit sourire provoquateur.

-Ca, je m'en doute. Puisque tu ne m'a pas laissé de petit mot stupide.

-Mais ferme là !

Elle se mit à rigoler. J'esquisssai un sourire microscopique. Je décidai de partir à ce moment-là. Au moment ou je fermai la porte, j'entendis un "Et merci !" qui fit aparaître un deuxième sourire microscopique sur mon visage.

En redescandant, et en sortant de l'immeuble, je vis la gamine jouer à la poupée sur le sueil.

-Sasuke !

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer ici, c'est dangereux.

-Mais maman bientôt venir jouer avec moi ! Eiko l'attends.

-.. _Je descendis les quelques marches, pour arriver à la petite grille._

-Sasuke embrassé Sakura ?

-Quoi ? _Je me retourne_

-Sasuke et Sakura pafait couple, Eiko trouve !

-...Tu as une immagination très fertile.

-Mais Sasuke aimer Sakura !

-..Vraiment très fertile, même.

Je la laissai à ses occupations, alors qu'elle me criait un "Aurevoir Sasukeeee !". Je décidai de ne pas reprendre de taxi. Mais de rentrer à pieds. La marche dura une vingtaine de minutes, voir une petite demie-heure. En rentrant dans la lycée, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que tout à l'heure, déjà. C'est en arrivant devant le baîment des garçons que je vis la cavalière de Shikamaru attendre de pieds ferme. Je passai devant elle, et elle m'interpela.

-Hey ! Sa..Sasuke, c'est ça ?

-..Nh. _Je me retournai._

-Tu sais si.. Cet imbécile de Shikamaru va se grouiller pour sortir ou..?

-Tout à l'heure il était parti pour dormir, maintenant..

-Tsss.. Cet abruti de fénéant.. _Pesta-t-elle à elle même_

-Mais il t'aime.

-Qu-QUOI ?!

Sa réaction fut décisive.

-Et c'est réciproque.

-Mais, qu-qu'est ce que tu racontes, là ?! Il t'as dit quelque chose ?

-Non.

Elle faisait une tête d'ahuris. Pour ne pas avoir à me justfier, je me dépêchai de pousser la porte de l'internat pour y rentrer. Je n'avais aucune véritable preuve de ce que j'avançais, mais j'en était tellement sûr que ça revenait au même.

----------

Mardi soir. C'était une journée horriblement longue. Comme prévu Sakura n'était pas venu. J'avais croisé Sai de loin, et j'étais à deux doigts de faire un détour pour lui en foutre une, mais j'étais avec Naruto, à ce moment-là.

J'étais en train de préparer à manger dans ce qui nous servait de cuisine, je faisait cuire des morceaux de viande quand Naruto arriva en trombe.

-T'en a mit, du temps.

-J'étais avec Hinata. Héhé

-J'avais compris.

-Au fait, tu as du courrier apparement, Shizune m'a di de te prévenir, il faut que tu ailles le chercher.

-...Occupes-toi de la viande.

Il s'executa. Je sortis rapidement de la chambre pour me diriger vers le secrétariat. Où, effectivement, une lettre m'attendais. Une grosse enveloppe, visiblement il y avait un objet à l'interieure. Je repartis.

Je pris la précaution de ne pas l'ouvrir devant Naruto, je me posai contre un arbre, vaguement éclairé par un lampadaire non loin de là. J'en sorti un bout de tissu blanc. déchiré à un endroit. Je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ce que ça représentai, lorsque je lu le papier.

**"J'ai gardé l'autre bout. Cette cravate m'a beaucoup servit. garde ce morceau en souvenir, ça me fera plaisir.**

**Sakura.**

**PS : J'ai cru comprendre ce qui t'énerve dans le fait que Sai m'ai embrassé, outre la jalousie. Si ça peut te rassurer, je préfère tes baisers aux siens, idiot."**

Un micro sourire apparu sur mon visage.

Non je ne l'aime pas. Elle provoque juste une réaction en moi différente de celles que j'ai l'habitude de ressentir.

----------------------------------------------------

**Ca y'est ! Ca s'arrête là. J'éspère qu'iln'était pas trop court ! La suite arrivera, je promet de faire un effort de temps (bon sang, personne ne va plus me croire maintenant T-T') Peut-être depasserais-je les 100 reviews ? :D Donnez-moi votre avis !! Gros bisous**

**Kura.**


	11. Insoutenable

**Je crois que je n'ai pas été trop longue. Si ? Raah, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux mais bon ! ^-^ **

**Voilà les réponses aux reviews :**

**Akira Yasuo**** : En ce qui me concerne, j'affectionne tout autant les longues reviews ! :P La tienne m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'ortho, sais-tu que je réécrirais ma fic une fois finie ? xD Bref, merci pour cet avis !**

**EinIgriV **** : Comment j'avais trop la larme de joie à l'oeil quand j'ai lu cette review ! Je comprends ce que tu as ressenti, j'ai déjà du étouffer des cris de joies en lisant des passages de livres extra, mais que ça te fasse ça avec.. Ma fic ? C'est génial ! Merciiiiii ! :DD**

**Hanahi-chan **** : Merci !! : 3 En effet, Eiko devrait faire agent matrimoniale, je dois avouer que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à la faire parler ! ^-^ Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, en esperant que ce chapitre là te plaise à toi aussi ! :P**

**Mireba-chan**** : Pas de soucis à te faire, je continuerai cette fic ! Lol, je suis trop bien partie pour m'arrêter en si bon chemin ^-^ Je suis ultra heureuse qu'elle te plaise à ce point, cette longue review était géniale ! Tous ces compliments... Merci !! :$ **

**bouille-chan**** : J'ai pris la méchante habitude d'attendre tes reviews à chaque chapitre : 3 (enfin, tu fais partie des gens dont j'ai hâte de connaître leur avis !) Merci pour le nom du livre, les passages que tu a cité font aussi partis de mes préférés ! :D Merci de ta review**

**Shokufeh Gilass ****: J'ai pensé à toi en commençant ce chapitre, je l'ai fait pas très longtemps après avoir posté le dernier ! Je me suis dit que ça te ferai plaisir une suite rapide ! :P J'éspère que tu aprécieras : 3**

**Et la réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Hérésie**** : Merci de ta review ! Oui, je sais, les fautes et moi, ça fait 1, on va dire T-T' Je promets cependant de faire des efforts de relecture ! ^-^'**

**lili**** : la seule fic que tu suis régulièrement ? Merciii ! :D Voilà la suite. **

**Suzaku**** : Héhé, j'aime le romantisme ! :P Merci de ta review.**

**Tsume**** : J'étais ultra heureuse en lisant cette review ! T'as fait réyonné ma journée ! (comme tous ceux qui me mettent des reviews, d'ailleur ; 3) Ca me fait plaisir de savoir mon style amélioré au fil des chapitres, je ne demande que ça ! Et bon sang, j'aime quand on félicite les caractère des personnages ! :D J'éspère que cette suite te plaiera, comme les chapitres précédents. (Et désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite dés le lendemain ! ;P En esperant que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue !)**

**Kasha-chan**** : Héhé, voilà la suite ! :P**

**nadia**** : La voici, la voilà ! **

**Alexandrine**** : Eh bien merci ! :D**

**younamina**** : Je ne sais pas si cette fic atteindra les 200 reviews mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour la tienne ! :D La jalousie à été difficile à mettre au début, mais au final tu fais partis des gens à qui ça plait ! La suite est là : 3**

**mama ****: Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'envoyer un message à chaque fois hélas, ça prend beaucoup de temps. Mais merci de ta review tout de même.**

**Vous avez été pas mal à reviewer ce chapitre, aussi je vous remerci tous !! J'ai enfin dépassé les 100 reviews, je suis comblé de joie, Lol. J'éspère que cette suite vous plaiera ! **

**Sur ce bonne lecture. **

**chapitre 11 - insoutenable.**

Ce matin, je me suis levé du pied gauche. Ou droit, je ne pourrais pas dire exactement. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette journée n'allait pas s'annoncer mienne. Simple question de présentiment. Ou peut-être parce que, voulant faire une grâce matinée bien méritée de samedi matin, Naruto qui s'était levé tôt est rentré en trombe dans la chambre avec Hinata, se bécotant comme jamais un couple ne s'était bécoté, et qu'en bref, ils croyaient que je n'était pas là. Il l'a d'abbord plaqué contre le mur, ce qui a fait résonné toute la pièce, puis il lui a enlevé sa veste et la jetée, mais a malheuresement mal visé et l'a faite volé sur mon lit. Elle a alors voulu le calmer, et il lui a clairement dit, mot pour mot "Ne t'en fais pas, Hinata. Sasuke est partit depuis tout à l'heure au moins."

Faux. J'étais encore là, et pour je ne savais combien de temps si j'avais le malheur de rester une minute de trop. Ce n'est que quand il jeta sa veste de survêtement orange et noire sur mon visage que j'ai réagis. J'ai balancé les affaires au sol. Hinata a sursauté, et s'est relevée subitement du lit ou mon colocataire venait de l'allonger. Elle regarda immédiatement en haut, et me vit, l'oeil fatigué et la mine de quelqu'un qui allait passer une journée pourrie.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun !!

-M-Merde ! Sasuke ?!

Naruto se releva à son tour, et me fixa d'un air "putaiiin, je m'y attandais pas du tout !!" Avant de se taper le front et de pousser un profond soupire. Je descendis de là-haut, enfilai un tee-shirt à porté de main (n'oublions pas la gène que mon corps à provoqué chez Sakura, alors vous imaginez sur une fille comme Hinata), pour me diriger vers le mini-placard à bouffe.

-Vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous laisser.

-Tu vas manger dehors ? _Me demanda Naruto_

Je me retournai lentement, pour le dévisager.

-Je la refais. _je ferme les yeux, pour les rouvrir_. Je prends mon petit déj', je prends ma douche et tout ce qui va avec, et après, je vous laisse.

Mon colocataire poussa un autre soupire, plus de déséspoir cependant. Puis il embrassa la joue d'Hinata en soufflant un "c'est pas grave" qui je me doute, n'était pas déstiné à moi. Il monta ensuite sur son lit pour ateindre le mien, et récupérer les deux vestes. Alors que je me coupais un morceau de brioche, il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa copine qui la fit énormement rougir. Il en ria. Il se dirigèrent vers la sortie, enfin.

-Au fait Sasuke ! _m'interpella-t-il au dernier moment. _

-Nh ? _Répondis-je, de la brioche dans la bouche. _

-On conte sur toi, ce soir !

-Quoi ?

-Ben, y'a le festival au centre de Konoha ce soir ! _lacha-t-il naturellement._

-Hein ?!

-Aller, à plus !

Il ferma la porte. _Normal_. Il y a un festival ce soir, et je ne suis prévenu que le matin-même. Non pas que je conte y aller, au contraire, j'aurais aimé être mis au courant plus tôt, histoire de trouver une excuse qui tienne la route pour ne pas y aller. C'était vraiment insuportable. D'autant plus que Naruto avait bien trouvé la technique, il avait totalement compris qu'il fallait me parler précisement à un moment de la journée stratégique -ici, le matin.- et m'annoncer ça en bloque, de façon à ce que je n'ai pas le temps de retorquer une excuse de secour au cas où si ça avait germé ultra vite dans ma tête. Et de partir tout aussi vite qu'il me l'avait annoncé.

Mon esprit divagua alors sur des choses auxquelles il ne fallait pas qu'il divague. Mais si je pensais à Sakura maintenant, c'est parce que j'en avais révé cette nuit. Je vous épargne le rêve, c'est trop stupide de toute façon. Ca avait fait de ma nuit une mauvaise nuit, ce qui engendre la mauvaise journée - et soirée- que j'étais sûr de passer aujourd'hui. _Et si je la croisais, habillé d'un yukata ? _C'était idiot de penser à de telles choses. Sakura n'aime pas ces fêtes stupides, et je la comprends sur ce point-là. Elle n'y serait pas, et c'est tant mieux.

Je partis en direction d'une bonne douche brûlante. Ou du moins, qui était censé l'être. J'ai toujours l'habitude de la faire couler le temps que je me déshabille, histoire qu'elle soit à la bonne température quand j'y rentre. Sauf que aujourd'hui, après m'être débarassé de mes vêtement, j'entre directement dans ladite douche et

-BORDEL !

J'en ressors immédiatement. Elle était gelée. Il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude aujourd'hui. Enfin, je ne dis pas ça comme si ça dépendait des jours, genre un jour y'en a , un jour y'en a pas. Mais aujourd'hui c'était sur, il n'y avant pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'était pas ma journée du tout. Une douche froide, ça ne le fera pas, je ne supporte pas ça. Aussi je décide de me rhabiller convenablement et de ressortir. Je frappe à la porte de Shikamaru et Kiba. Le fénéant m'ouvre.

-Sasuke ?

-T'as de l'eau chaude ou ?

-Ah ça non ! _s'écria Kiba de loin. _

Il se ramena à notre hauteur, le cheveux mouillé, et l'air énervé. Je n'étais donc pas le seul. Mais ça ne me rassurai pas pour autant. Puisque je n'étais peut-être pas le seul à avoir goûtté à l'eau glaciale, mais la journée merdique qui m'attendais aujourd'hui dans tout les cas, n'était destinée qu'à moi.

-Il doit y avoir un problème quelque part ! _aboya-t-il. _Sasuke, tu voudrais pas aller voire, puisque tu es tout prêt ?

-...J'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Perso, j'ai pas trop envie de me sentir sal à longueur de journée !

Il disait ça alors que, la propreté quotidienne, ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à obtenir en passant sa vie avec un chien qui lui, ne l'était pas, propre.

-Ben alors vaz-y.

-Ah parce que toi ça te dérangera pas de pas te doucher avant d'aller au festival ?

-... Je-

-Sakura y sera. _lacha Shikamaru. _

-...Je m'en fiche.

Et je les plantai là. Pour sortir de leur champ de vision, et du batîment tout court. Il fallait que j'aille régler ce problème d'eau chaude en allant en parler au secrétariat. Je me fiche de savoir si Sakura sera là ce soir, et si je dois sentir bon ou pas. Je dois juste prendre une douche, pour me changer les idées.

Le problème étant que, le principe d'une journée de merde, c'est qu'elle l'est du début jusqu'à la fin, et_ toute _la journée.

-Il est là !!

En toute honnêteté, j'ai dû faire cinq pas après avoir poussé la porte de l'internat, mais je n'ai pas pu en faire un de plus. Je venais de me faire assaïr de fille. Ma mémoire s'activa. Nous ne somme pas le jour de la St Valentin, et, à ce que je sache, il n'y a pas spécialement besoin d'avoir un cavalier pour un festival. D'autant plus que personne n'est censé savoir si je viens ou pas. Une fille avec des lunette et une couette haute vint servir de porte parole, un bloc note et un crayon en main, le rouge aux joues.

-Sasuke-kun, nous avons quelques questions à te poser pour le journal du lycée !

-...Quoi ?

-Le journal du lycée ! _répéta une voix dans la foule._

-Ce mois-ci, nous avons choisit d'ajouter une autre rubrique à notre journal, qui est une interview de quelque de connu.

-C'est non.

Je voulu repartir le plus vite possible mais des mains m'agripèrent violement. C'est violent quand ça veut, une fille, non ? Surtout quand ce sont des fans hystériques qui font principalement ressortir leur coté hystériquement insoutenable.

-Juste quelques questions ! Je t'en supplis !

-Lachez-moi bon sang, je me fiche de votre journal, personne ne le lit.

Ma réflexion eut l'air d'en toucher certaines, puisque des mains me libérèrent. Mais pas toutes, le problème était bien là. Je restais bloqué.

-Crois-moi, si quelque chose te concerne à l'intèrieur, sa cote augmentera largement !

-Génial, mais j'en ai rien à faire. Laissez-moi partir.

Elles se jetèrent alors toutes sur moi. Des parfums de vanille, de fraise et de tout ce que vous voulez se mélangèrent sous mon nez, j'avais maintenant envie de vomir. A quoi cela servait-il de vider le flacon d'une odeur inutile juste pour pouvoir m'approcher de quelques centimètres ? Ca m'énervais.

-Nous te lacherons, promis. On se dégagera si tu réponds aux quesitons, et on te laissera vivre ta vie !

-Alors prouvez-le moi bordel, laissez moi respirer !

-...C'est bon !

Et elles partirent toutes plus ou moins rapidement. Certaines restèrent un maximum de temps accrochées à moi, mais je secouai les bras de façon à ce que les tenaces s'en aille.

-Bien ! _Elle rajusta ses lunettes_. On commence.

Je poussa un profond soupire. En leur indiquant que ça devait être rapide, je n'avais pas que ça à foutre.

-Tu répondera honnêtement, d'accord ?

-Nh.

-Bien. Quelle est la première chose que tu fait en te réveillant ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire bordel ?

-On perds du temps ! Réponds spontanement.

-Tss.. _Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, certaines étouffèrent des cris d'hystérie. _Je me cogne la tête au plafond.

-Donc tu dors sur le lit du haut ??! _cria une voix_

Je fusillai du regard la fille qui venait de dire ça, et elle se tue. Sèrieusement, quelle est l'intéret à ce genre de choses ? Qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes après moi ? Et à quoi ça leur sert de savoir que je dors dans le lit du haut, et ce qu'est la première chose que je fait en me réveillant ? Je suis quaziement persuadé que ça leur sert pour approfondir leurs fantasme. Ca me dégoute.

-T-Tu te cognes ? Comment ça ?

-Question suivante, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Ou-Oui ! _elle lu sa fiche_. Est ce que ça te plait de vivre en colocation ?

-Ca me prend pas la tête plus que ça.

-Que mange-tu généralement le matin ?

-Ce qu'il y a à manger.

-Comment- _elle se mit instantanement à rougir, puis se retourna vers l'assemblée_, Qu-Qui à rajouté cette question !! On avait p-pourtant dit que c'était trop in-indiscret !

Si la question qu'elle contais me poser il y a deux secondes était indiscrètes comparée aux autres, je me demande bien à quoi elle pouvait ressembler.

-Dépèches-toi.

-M-Mais cette question est t-trop...

-La question c'était "Comment dors-tu la nuit ?" ! _Cria une autre voix. _

-..Je manque de sommeil.

-Je-..._Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de rougir encore plus._

-Non, comment es-tu habillé la nuit !

La méprise du sens de la question me mit mal à l'aise (sans que je le laisse paraître, s'entend.) Car ma réponse concernais principalement Sakura. N'allez pas imaginez que ça soit la première chose à laquelle je pense lorsque l'on me pose une question, j'avais juste mal compris. D'ailleurs, le véritable sens était véritablement signé d'une fan-hystérique.

-En caleçon. _Me contentais-je de répondre._

J'entendis quelques cris retentir. Puis un bruit sourd. Et un "Elle est tombée dans les pommes ! Vite !" Quelques groupies dégerpirent, mais le principal d'entre elles restèrent. Elle continua de me poser des questions plus stupides les unes après les autres, et ça ne faisait que faire monter la colère en moi. Puis finalement, après s'être renseigné sur ma préférence entre le poisson et la viande, savoir à quelle heure je préférais faire mes courses et quel était mon secret pour faire craquer autant de fille, on arrivait enfin à bout.

-Quel est ton vêtement préféré ?

-C'est pas bientôt finit ?! J'en peux plus de tes questions pourries !

-...Très bien, je vais racourcir un peu, j-je-

Elle tourna deux pages de son carnet, deux pages qui m'auraient valuent au moins deux fois plus de questions stupidement indiscrètent et insoutenables. Puis, toute rouge, elle arriva finalement vers la fin de ce qui semblait et de ce que j'esperai être la dernière feuille.

-Ces derniers temps, beaucoup de témoins racontent t'avoir vu en compagnie de.. Sakura.

-...Et ?

-... _Elle baissa la tête, et son carnet. Comme si elle allait improviser_. Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Qu'est ce qui te plait chez elle et enfin, pourquoi elle et pas une autre fille, une qui soit normale ?

Je froncai les sourcils. Et eu une pulsion de mauvaise humeur. Ca, c'était le summum de l'indiscrétion. Et le summum de la bétise.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas toi, et toutes tes imbéciles d'amies groupies, qui n'êtes pas _normales_ ?

-Je-

-Vous vous croyiez supérieur à elle ? C'est bien tout le contraire, vous ne vallez rien.

-Si nous on ne vaut rien, cette garce alors, qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien valoir ? _Cria une voix aigu._

-Largement plus que toi en tout cas ! _Répliquais-je en direction de la fille. _Sors donc de là au lieu de te cacher pour faire tes réfléxions inutiles !

Une fille se dégagea du groupe. Et comme ce que je craignais, c'était Hatsue. Bon sang. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter qu'elle m'accompagne à ce fichu bal ? A tout les coups, après notre entrevue barbante de l'autre jour, elle est allé se renseignée sur la personne a qui j'allais livrer les médicaments.

-Je t'ai vu avec elle, le soir du bal, le bal que tu devais passer avec _moi _!

-Et alors ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, pas plus aujourd'hui que ce soir là.

-Parce que tu en a quelque chose à faire d'elle ?

-En quoi ça peut t'intéresser.

-Parce que ! _Elle fit un pas en avant, l'ait au bord des larmes_. Nous sommes toutes ici amoureuses de toi, et nous méritons toutes beaucoup plus d'attention qu'elle n'en mérite de toi ! Elle est-

-Ferme-la ! _m'écriais-je, m'étonnant moi même de cette montée de colère_. Qu'est ce que vous pouvez bien savoir à son sujet ? Vous l'avez dejà vu me courir après ? Non. Sa compagnie est largement plus agréa-

Je me stoppai dans ma lancée. Je venais de me rendre conte de quelque chose d'horrible. Non seulement j'étais en train de clamer haut et fort que j'appréciais Sakura et je la défendais, mais en plus, pour en rajouter un peu plus à cette journée des plus pourries qui soit, elle se tenait là, à l'écart, me fixant d'une façon que je ne pourrais pas définir.

Je détourne vite du regard, pour ne pas que les groupies le suivent et se rendent conte de la chose.

-Continue, je t'en pris ! _insista Hastue._

-...Elle est ce que vous ne serez jamais. _soufflais-je de façon à ce que Sakura ne l'entende pas._

-...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. C'était idiot, franchement stupide. Puis trois de ses pseudo amies arrivèrent pour la "consoler" et quelques une lachèrent d'autres pleurs.

-Vous avez finit ? _demandais-je, las._

-M-merci pour ces informations, Sasuke-kun. O-On va y.. Aller.

Elle partirent toutes plus ou moins vite. J'eu une vague de soulagement, et quand elle furent assez loin, Sakura s'approcha, l'air étrange.

-Uchiwa..

Eh merde. C'était la fin. Elle allait surement croire que c'était le fond de ma penser ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ou.. _elle les regardait partir._

-Quoi ?

-Ben, pourquoi elles étaient toutes à te sauter dessus, encore plus que d'habitude ?

J'avais peut-être encore un espoir d'incompréhension.

-..T'es arrivée depuis combien de temps, _exactement _?

-Euh, j'ai juste entendu "me courir après ? Non." Après tu parlais pas assez fort.

La seule chose qui m'arrivera de positif dans cette journée de merde.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

-..Rien. Elle m'ont interrogé pour le.. Journal du lycée.

Elle lacha un rire franc. Ce qui me vexa.

-Eh bien ! Tu te laisses approcher, maintenant ? Ahahah !

-...Ferme-la.

-Je ne lis jamais ces ânneries, mais là, juré je le prendrais ! Ahahah !!

-Tss.

Elle arrêta tout bruit, pour me fixer, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Lèvres qui préfèrent les miennes à celle de ce guignol de Sai. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ressors ça maintenant. Même si ça doit être bien vrai.

Non je ne suis pas spécialement fier.

-Je dois y aller. _Annonca-t-elle en regardant sa montre. _Shizune m'attend.

-Tu bosses à l'infiermerie ?

-Quoi ? Non.

-Ah.

-Elle devait me ramener le yukata qu'elle m'avait proposé de laver pour moi.

-Un...Yukata ?

Automatiquement, l'image de Sakura en Yukata que je m'étais immaginé un peu plus tôt vint me frapper l'esprit. Un frisson me parcouru le dos.

-Oui, pour le festival de ce soir.

En effet, elle y venait. Bon sang. Elle serait surement maquillée, coiffée et tout ce qui va avec. Ca s'annonçait mal.

-Tu y vas ? _Demandais-je sèchement. _

-Ben..Oui. J'y vais tout les ans.

Dit comme ça, ça ressemblait fort à une _évidence_.

-Il y a enormement de gens du bahut je paris.. Ennuyant. _Soupirais-je._

-Pas mal, oui. Enfin, je suis tranquille, la plupart d'entre eux ne me reconnaissent pas.

-Quoi ?

-Mis à part mes cheveux, je présume. Personne ne m'accoste ou ne me critique, comme ils le font tout les jours ici.

Une question me brûlaient les lèvres, mais je préferais me laisser le suspens d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir. Si je venais. Je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrais juste parce qu'elle y serait.

-Et tu y vas toute seule ?

-Tu veux m'accompagner ou quoi ? _Elle fronca les sourcils, me taquinant._

-Oublies cette idée.

-Sai veut m'accompagner. Je ne sais pas trop si il s'y tiendra ou pas.

-Tu l'a revu ? _demandais-je_

-Arrête de faire cette tête ! Il m'a rappellé deux jours après ta visite.

-Et ?

-Et le reste, on s'en fiche, il voulait juste de mes nouvelles. Et aussi m'accompagner ce soir.

Finalement, ça pourrait s'annoncer drôle de participer à cette soirée. Je n'y vais pas pour elle, détrompez-vous. Car si j'en crois ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer, on ne la reconnait pas forcement. Et le festival est extremement grand, les chances pour que je l'y croise sont assez minimes.

-Il veut savoir ce que ça fait de marcher aux cotés d'une fille ? _demandais-je, blazé._

-Pouah, ça put tout à coups, tu trouve pas ?

-Hein ?

Elle s'approcha de moi, pour me tourner autour, main au menton.

-Ouais ouais, ça vient de toi !

-Qu-

Avait-elle senti ma non douche de ce matin ? Bon sang, c'était vraiment honteux.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu empestes la jalousie, encore une fois !

Je fronce les sourcils, et face à ma réaction, elle étouffe un rire. Elle n'avait rien senti du tout. Elle s'amusait juste à raconter n'importe quoi.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que je la voyais autrement que comme les premières fois où on se voyait. Elle n'était pas froide, elle riait et était spontanée. C'était.. bizarre.

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller._ lacha-t-elle subitement_.

-Nh.

-Bon ben, peut-être à- _elle se remit à marcher_

-Tu crois que-..

-Quoi ? _Elle se retourna_

-Tu pourrais demander à Shizune de,.. je détourna les yeux. De rétablir l'eau chaude ? J'aimerai quand même prendre une douche.

Elle se mit à rigoler. Alors que je l'interrogeais du regard, elle repartie, faisant un signe de la main et lachant un "Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que la jalousie avait une odeur !"

Tss.

---------------------------

-Ooooh Yeah !

Naruto était depuis je ne sais combien de temps dans la salle de bain. Nous étions en fin d'après midi et j'ai fais l'erreur de lui dire que l'eau chaude était revenue. Il n'avait pris qu'une petite douche ce matin, il en profitait ce soir. Il chantait et criait depuis tout à l'heure. Il était complêtement sur excité, en m'annoncant que ce soir, il allait surement passer la nuit avec Hinata. Et je n'avais franchement pas besoin de le savoir, d'ailleurs. Je finissait mes exercices de math, lorsqu'il sorti, en furi.

-Héhéhéhé !

-...Iidiot.

Je ne relevai même pas les yeux. De la buée vint de dissiper partout dans la pièce, ce qui m'annonçait encore mieux qu'iol avait pris une douche brûlante.

-Sasuke !

-Quoi. _Je restais rivé sur mon crayon._

-Je t'ai dit, ce soir je dors pas là ?

-Au moins une dizaine de fois, oui.

-Ce soir je dors pas là !

-Onze.

Ca avait été rapide. Son attachement pour Hinata, je veux dire. Il lui avait fallu de quelques jours pour tomber raide dingue. Aussi il ne m'avait pas reparlé une seule fois de ses sentiments pour Sakura. Si ils étaient oui ou non, toujours présents. Je soupçonne que oui, mais je ne préfère après tout pas y repenser.

-Aaah. _Il ouvrit la seule fenêtre de la pièce_. Je l'immagine, en train d'enfiler son yukata bleu nuit. Elle va bientôt aller se maquiller, tu penses ?

-Je m'en fiches.

-Tu te fiches de tout, de toute façon. _Il fit mine de bouder_. Au fait ! _Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. _Tu pourrais pas aller voir le livreur de pizza à l'entrée du bahut ? Il va surement arriver.

-T'as commandé des pizzas ?

-Ben, oui !

-Abruti.

Je me relevai. Ca me ferait un peu prendre l'air, ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Je sortai du batîment, habillé d'un bermuda noir m'arrivant en bas des genoux. Et d'un sweet noir et d'un tee-shirt gris. Les mains dans les poches, je me rapprochai de la grande grille. La nuit commençait à véritablement tomber.

-Il faudra bien que tu leur dise un jour, bon sang !

Les gesticulations d'un blonde à couette attirèrent mon attention. Je lançai un regard en coin...

Bordel, mais_ pourquoi _il fallait toujours que ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'à moi ?

D'abbord Neji et TenTen. Ensuite Shikamaru et Temari à la bibliothèque, et maintenant, Kiba et Ino vers l'entrée !

Certes, je les avait déjà vu. Au "bal", l'autre soir. Enfin, je les avait surpris, sans que eux, ne me voient. Mais là, c'était quelque peu raté.

-Han Mon Dieu !_ s'écria Ino, les mains sur la bouches._

Kiba et moi échangèrent un regard tendu. Enfin, surtout lui. Il ne commenta pas. Je passai à coté, ne ralentissant pas le pas.

-Faîtes comme si je n'était pas là._ Soufflais-je._ Je viens juste chercher une pizza.

Il fronça des sourcils avant de me lancer un regard, me remerciant silencieusement.

Je fis quelques autres pas, sortant du lycée à moitier. Aucun livreur n'était dans les parages. Il fallait que j'attende. Bon sang.

-Ino. On se voit tout à l'heure, ok ?

-Mais je-

-Tour à l'heur.

-B-Bien.

J'entendu un bruit de baiser, puis des pas. Qui s'en allaient, et d'autres qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

-Sasuke.

Un air aussi sèrieux sur le visage de l'homme-chien me faisait quelque peu bizarre. Lui qui était toujours enjoué et surexcité comme Naruto, là, c'était plut^to tout le contraire. J'avais les mains dans les poches, m'appyuant contre le mur, il fit de même.

-Nh.. _Répondis-je. _

-...Je...Je sais pas trop.. Quoi dire.

-T'as de la chance. Je suis surement celui qui en a le plus rien à faire.

-..Je sais mais-

-Tu vis ta vie.

-...Mais..._ Je vis son ombre baisser la tête_. Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir.

-De quoi ?

-Cet espèce de... sentiment.

-...Tu parles d'amour ?

Je pousse un soupire. Je ne connais absolument rien à ce sentiment, à quoi ça l'avancerai de vouloir en parler avec moi ? Il repartirait encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'est en ce moment.

-Ouais, je crois que je l'aime. Enfin, c'est assez récent.

-...

-En vérité, j'ai failli me faire chopé dans le batîment des filles. Et les deux qui m'avaient promis de me couvrir se sont désistées. Ino m'a alors tiré chez elle. Et.. On a du parler je sais pas, toute la nuit. Et... Bordel Sasuke mais, avoues au moins que c'est bizarre !

-Que tu sois amoureux non, d'Ino un peu plus.

-Juste avant elle s'aggripait encore à ton cou. Mais elle est aussi tombée subitement amoureuse de moi et...

-T'es comme Naruto toi.

-Quoi ?

-..._Je vis l'homme avec la pizza en main de loin_. Tu te sens toujours obligé de justifier tes actes.

-... _Il baissa la tête._

-Tu l'aime c'est tout.

-Mais c'est.. Ino.

-Tu contes la renier sous ce pretexte ? _Je le regardai, fronçant les sourcils_. Ne te fit jamais à la reputation de quelqu'un.

-...Il ne te reste plus qu'a en parler aux autres.._ Je marchai vers la pizza_. Je dois y aller, moi.

Je payai la pizza inutilement commandé par Naruto, avec l'argent que j'avais pris dans la boîte commune de la chambre. Boîte qui nous sert pour des choses comme, l'alcool, ou encore la nourriture, y compris les pizzas. Une partie de l'argent respectivement reçu d'Iruka pour lui et de Kakashi pour moi.

Je repartai tranquillement, le carton chaud dans ma main gauche et l'autre dans ma poche. J'entendis Kiba me saluer, je ne répondis rien.

Une fois devant la porte de chambre, Naruto se parlait encore tout seul. J'entre, il se retourne d'un coup, étant en train d'enfiler son tee-shirt orange. Un grand sourire apparait sure son visage.

-Je crève de faiiim !

-Tu vas surement te gaver de cochonerie au festival.

-Nh !

Il s'empressa de découpé la pizza que je venais juste de poser sur la table basse. Je m'assit, il me tend un bout, s'en coupe un autre et mange, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Hinata va être sublime, j'le sens ! _Annonca-t-il en postillonant._

-..Génial. Jen pris une bouchée.

-J'suis sûr que tu penses à Sakura !

-Hein ?

-Mais t'nnquiète ! Elle sera sublime elle aussi ! Ahaha !

Son rire résonna, alors qu'il venait juste d'avaler. Je ne répondis rien. Ses reflexions m'énervaient.

Une peu plus tard dans la soirée, on dû y aller. On partit tous ensemble, comme quoi, j'étais le seul à avoir appris seulement ce matin l'existance même d'un pseudo festival. Hinata avait enfilé, en effet, un yukata bleu nuit, avec des étoiles filantes, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait, dessus. Toutes les filles avaient un yukata. Efnin, Temari, il était vert foncé, et Tenten, le sien étant marron. Ino n'était pas là. Kiba ne contait surement pas l'apprendre aux autres ce soir. Remarque, ça ne regardais que lui.

Arrivé sur place, c'était étonnant la foule qui pouvait y avoir. Toutes les filles ou presque étaient habillé avec le même vêtement, décoré de différentes manières cependant. Les garçons portaient des tenues de tout les jours, eux. J'en faisait parti.

On marchait tous regroupé. Mieux vallait éviter de se perdre ici. D'autant plus qu'il faisait vraissemblablement nuit. (Mais la ville était allumé par des lampions par centaines accrcohés) et les stands se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins. Je me retrouvait souvent soit avec Kiba ou Shikamaru. Kiba n'ayant pas officialisé sa relation, et Shikamaru n'étant pas vraiment avec Temari. Naruto et Hinata s'arrêtaient inutilement à chaques stands. Ils achetaient tous, et mon "meilleur ami" insistait pour porter tout à chaque fois. Neji était tiré par sa copine à lui pour aller faire d'autres choses tout autant inutiles. Temari accompagnait souvent Tenten.

-Alors... _commença Shikamaru. _Pas de traces de Sakura ?

-Je ne l'ai vu nul part ! _accompagna Kiba. _

-Si tu veux vraiment la voire, cherche un mec qui à l'air de découvrir tout ce qui l'entoure.

-Hein ? Sakura à un cop-

-Non.

-Il ressemble à quoi exactement ? _se renseigna le fénéant._

_**-...Eiko trouve quand même que Sasuke va mieux avec Sakura que monsieur qui ressemble à Sasuke.**_

_**-Je ne lui ressemble pas, d'accord ?**_

_**-Juste les yeux ! Et pis, Quand monsieur qui ressemble à Sasuke m'a vu, j'ai pas réussi à me cacher à temps, il m'a sourit bizarrement**_

-Une sale mioche dans l'immeuble à Sakura dit qu'il me ressemble. Il a un sourire d'hypocrite.

-Attends, attends.. _m'interrompis Kiba_, comment ça "dans l'immeuble à Sakura" ? Vieux, t'es déjà allé chez elle ?!

..Eh merde.

-Ca avance plus vite que ce qu'on peut penser, en fait.. _Ajouta Shikamaru._

-N'importe quoi.

-SASUKEEEEEE !

Naruto meugla mon prénom, je ralentis, et il m'envoie quelque chose entre deux passants. Je l'attrape, et constate; Deux batonets de poissons grillés, et graisseux.

-Les deux sont pour toi ! Je sais que t'adore ça ! Héhéhé.

-...Idiot. _Soufflais-je, avec le sourire. _

-Oh, Sasuke, Sasuke ! _Kiba tapota mon épaule._

-Mh ?

-Sakura en vue !

Je tourne vivement la tête. J'observe attentivement la direction que m'indique l'homme chien, entre tous les gens qui passent plus ou moins vite, je distingue des cheveux roses, attachés en un chignon tenu avec deux baguettes. Elle a le sourire aux lèvres. Je regarde qui la fait réagir comme ça et... Ce guignol avait osé venir. Je me stoppe.

-Oh, Sasuke ?

-..Partez devant. Je vous rejoinds.

Je prends un morceau de poisson, et fait demi tour. Je bouscule quelque gens sur mon passage et, m'en rappochant un peu plus, donne un gros coup d'épaule à l'abruti de "Sai". Un peu trop fort. Il tombe au sol, et a mal. Parfait.

-Sai !

Sauf que, je ne pensais pas que Sakura se baisserai pour l'aider. Je la contemple.

_**-J'suis sûr que tu penses à Sakura !-Mais t'inquiète ! Elle sera sublime elle aussi ! Ahaha ! **_

Cet idiot avait la facheuse tendance à toujours avoir raison. Elle portait son yukata, comme prévu, et rose, comme je l'immaginais. Des fleurs de cerisier noires étaient brodées dessus, et, bon sang, ça ne pouvait aussi bien aller qu'à elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû se baisser. Il y avait trop de monde. Alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'aider cet imbécile d'hypocrite, un passant marchand trop vite la bouscula à son tour pour la faire carrement tomber au sol. Une pulsion me pris et (mon corps agissant), alors que le gars en question s'en allait, je le rattrape.

-Qu- _je le retourne violement._

-On t'a jamais appris à faire attention ?

-Bordel, t'es qui pour me parler comme ça ?! _s'énerva-t-il_

Je le tourna d'un coup vers Sakura. Qui venait de se relever. Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux. Tellement perçants que j'en lacha le mec en question, qui s'en alla pestant une injure sur mon dos.

-Sa-Sasuke ?

Je la fixai. C'était atroce comme c'était possible de se perdre dans ses yeux. Ses grands yeux verts, parfaitement maquillés. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Vous savez, ce genre de moments stupidement inutiles, où vous n'entendez que votre coeur. Je crois que c'était pareille pour elle, elle me regardais sans avoir l'air de pouvoir ou vouloir s'arrêter. Sauf que quelque chose vint brouillé mon champ de vision. L'hypocrite de Sai. Qui abordait ce même sourire. J'avais franchement envie de le frapper.

Il me tendi sa main, comme l'autre soir. Je ne la pris pas. Au lieu de ça, je machouilla un bout de poisson sur le bâton, sans le quitter des yeux. Mon regard devait être méprisant, puisqu'il a fait un pas en arrière.

-T-Tu es finalement.. Venu ? _me demanda Sakura._

-Nh.

Je lui accordai un regard à peine visible. Puis le voyant s'approcher d'elle comme si il voulait la protéger d'un danger (mais quel abruti !) Je fis un pas en arrière. Pour me retourner, et partir.

-A-Attends !

-A la prochaine.

Je ne me retourne pas, et continue de manger mon poisson. Je n'avais pas faim. A vrai dire, j'avais plus mal au ventre (surement trop de pizza). Il fallait que je trouve un endroit au calme. Je trouvai finalement un endroit tranquille, sur les hauteurs de la ville. Un arbre. Totalement iniluminé, il y avait juste une rambarde qui empêchait quelconque idiot qui pourrais tomber de la falaise. La seule lumière ici, c'était celle de la lune et les éclairages par milliers de la vue que j'avais sur Konoha tout entier. Je notai dans un coin de mon cerveau que cet endroit serait peut-être celui où j'irai pour me calmer. Même si, c'était un peu trop loin du lycée.

Alors que je reprenais tranquillement un rythme cardiaque et une respiration normal, et que j'étais même bercé par les bruit feutrés aux alentours, une faible lumière vint éclairer les lieux. Je fronce les sourcils, me retourne et.. Sakura était en train d'accrocher un lampion rouge à une branche. _Normal. _Comme tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Je me relève

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-On y voit franchement rien ici.

Elle se levait sur la pointe de ses pieds. sa petite taille ne l'aidant pas pour cette haute branche. Je poussai un soupire, avant de lui prendre des mains pour l'y mettre. Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Tu ne m'a pas répondu. _Dis-je sèchement._

-..._Elle baissa les yeux_. Sai m'énèrve un peu. _elle me regarda_, arrête de sourire comme ça !

-Je souris pas.

-A peine ! _Un rire s'échapa de sa bouche. Puis elle redevint serieuse_. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré et que j'ai accepté de l'aider à la bibliothèque, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu la seule oxygène dont il a besoin pour vivre. Il ne supporte plus ne pas être tout le temps à mes cotés, et en comprends pas que je suis devenue solitaire avec le temps, et que ça me va très bien.

Une aussi longue phrase dépassant la limite des fines lèvres de Sakura, ça me choquait un peu. Mais c'était amusant.

-J'ai été obligé de faire croire que j'allais au petit coin pour pouvoir m'éclipser ! C'est trop insoutenable.

Le mot était tellement juste. Insoutenable. Cette journée l'était, enfin là, ça devenait intéressant.

-Je pensais jamais te demander ça Uchiwa mais..._ Elle baissa une fois de plus les yeux_. Je sens qu'il va se ramener, tu pourras le virer ?

-..Pas de soucis. _un sourire apparu au coin de ma bouche. _

-Prends pas cet air sadique ! Gentiement, daccord ? Je me cacherai et tu dira que je ne suis pas là.

-...Nh.

Son regard se plongea encore dans le mien. Sous l'éclairage du lampion, comme ça, c'était insoutenable. Pourquoi fallait-il que la lumière rougeâtre s'accorde si bien avec tout son visage, et tout son corps ? Elle était tellement mise en valeur que pendant l'ombre d'un instant j'en avait un long frisson.

-Sakura ?

La voix de l'idiot de service retentit. Elle lacha un "le voilà !" avant de se mettre derrière le grand tronc. Vous avais-je déjà dit que c'était une journée de merde ? En vérité, elle a plus raison de moi qu'autre chose. Elle a été tellement longue, et tellement insoutenable, que là, en plus de mon manque de sommeil qui avait reprit depuis le retour de Sakura, mon corps se remit à vivre à la place de mon cerveau. Il s'approcha, ses pas s'entendaient mieux. J'aggripa Sakura par sa manche, pour la tirer doucmeent.

-Qu- ! Uchiwa ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? _Chuchota-t-elle_

-Si avec ça il ne part pas.. _soufflais-je_

J'aurais aimer voir la scène en étant spectateur. Enfin, qu'on la film, car je ne donnerai pas ma place actuelle.

Je plaqua Sakura contre l'arbre, la lumière du lampion s'agita. Mon bras droit passa le long de ses épaule, le long de son cou. Comme si je l'emprisonnai. Ma main gauche restait posemment dans ma poche. Je la regardai, dans son regard vivait de l'apréhension. Mon visage s'approcha du sien, la pliure de mon coude en contact avec son cou brûant vint la rapprocher un peu plus. Je fis mine de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. A peine ce doux contact établi qu'elle glissa ses deux mains sur mon torse, et, alors que le baiser se faisait plus insistant, elle aggripa carrement mon tee-shirt.

Sai poussa un bruit étrange. De surprise, il voulu dire quelque chose mais, trop géné, partit de là. Elle ne devait pas l'entendre, car elle ne me lâchait plus. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, d'ailleurs. Ma main sortit de ma poche pour passer le long de sa taille et se poser dans le bas de son dos. Le baiser se faisait encore plus inssistant. Je ne sentais que son odeur, cette odeure particulièrement agréable. Elle poussa un timide gémissement et une de ses mains vint griffer mon dos. Mon corps se colla au sien, qui lui même se collait à l'arbre. C'était atrocement intense. Comme jamais un baiser ne l'a été.

-Sasukeeee ? T'es là ? J'y vois rien !

Naruto... C'est lui qui stoppa ce baiser. Nos deux esprits retombèrent comme des massus et on se décolla aussitôt. L'effet d'une douche froide ponctuée de glaçons. Je m'essuyai la bouche avec le dos de ma main, comme si mon pseudo meilleur ami aurait pu voire ce qui venait de se passer en regardant mes lèvres.

Sakura lacha un "merde merde merde !" avant de se cacher véritablement derrière le gros arbre. Je me grattai la gorge, Naruto me repèra.

-Ah ben t'es là, on te cherchais part- OOH ! Mais c'est trop mignon ici !

Il entreprit de faire le tour des lieux, mais je le retint.

-Hem, Naruto euh, Hinata n'est pas là?

-Euh... Ah ! Ben si, elle m'attends en fait, on va y aller. Je voulais juste te dire que..

-Nan..

J'eus un flash back de toutes les fois où il m'avait dit ça dans la journée. Et la colère monta en moi. Bordel. C'est pas possible, il était venu interrompre ce moment juste pour me dire, JUSTE pour me ressortir une fois de plus

-Je ne dors pas là ce soir !

-..Je...Sais.

-Bon ! Ben à demaiiiiin alors ! Héhéhé !

Et il partit. Comme il était venu. Je tentai de canalyser la colère qui me montais à la gorge, quand Sakura sortit.

-Hem, Je...

Elle était rouge pivoine. A moins que ça soit l'effet du lampion. J'en sais rien. Je fronce les sourcils, elle lève les yeux vers moi et, elle aussi, fait la même chose.

-C'était stupidement inutile, ce que t'as fait, Uchiwa.

-Il...Il est partit.

C'était atrocement frustrant de l'entendre m'appeller par mon nom après s'être embrassé de la sorte. Sakura froide était de retour, il fallait que je m'y attende, de toute façon. Elle avait raison, j'ai regretté à la minute où nos lèvres se sont séparés, pourquoi j'ai fais une chose pareille ?

-Oui, Sai est partit mais.. Bon sang ! _Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur_. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de contact, si ça se répendait, ce qu'il a vu ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de fair eune chose pareille ?

-..._Je fronce les sourcils_. J'ai eu raison, il viendra pas te revoir avant un sacré moment.

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?!

-Il fallait y réfléchir avant de venir me voir en me suppliant de trouver quelque chose !

-Je t'ai JAMAIS supplié Uchiwa ! Je voulais juste que tu nis ma présence ! Je serait repartie après !

-Mais ça s'est pas passé comme ça.

-Oui et-

-T'as horriblement aprécié.

-Qu-

-Avoues.

Elle fronca des sourcils, son regard était, pour le coup, dur à soutenir. Elle élança alors sa main vers moi. J'aurais pu la retenir mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, je la laissai me baffer. Une larme apparu au coin de son oeil et elle partit tout aussi rapidement qu'elle dévala sa joue. C'en était trop. Je me posai, quelques minutes à peine comme je l'étais avant qu'elle n'arrive et décidai finalement de partir. Je n'eut pas trop de mal à retrouver mon chemin. Quelques groupies inconnues qui n'étaient pas du lycée vinrent me demander quelques routes, je leur répondirent normalement, n'étant pas d'humeur à renvoyer bouler. J'étais juste... Fatigué. Je voulait aller m'endormir. Me coucher vite et surtout m'endormir. Ne pas réver de Sakura, et oublier que je l'ai fait pleurer.

J'arrivai dans la chambre, exténué. Je fis juste un détour par la salle de bain, ou j'enleva mon tee-shirt qui réveilla une légère douleure en frottant avec la peau de mon dos. Je necomprenais pas. Je ne m'étais pourtant rien fait dans la dos. Je me mis dos à la glaçe et tourna la tête, de façon à voir ce que c'était. Trois traits rouges. Sa... griffure. Je fronçai des sourcils. C'était encore un moyen stupide de penser à elle. Quand mon dos frottera mon draps de lit. Quand de l'eau brûlante coulera dessus, quand je metterai et enleverai ems vêtements. Bon sang, je n'en finirai jamais.

Je partis me coucher. Effectivement, la ressentis une autre douleure en m'allongeant. Elle avait griffé fort. Sans conter la trave que j'avais aussi remarqué sur ma joue, et qui me brûlait toujours. Sa baffe était cependant un souvenir beaucoup moins agréable. Je tentais de m'endormir, en vint. Son gémissement résonnait dans mes oreilles, j'avais l'impression de ressentir sa main dans mon dos et, son odeur hantait tous mes sens.

Non, je ne l'aime pas. Mes lèvres sont juste amoureuses des siennes. Rien de plus.

----------------------------------------------------

**Fin ! Je crois que c'est un assez long chapitre là, non ? Et le temps, ça allait aussi ? Qu'avez vous pensez de ce onzième chapitre ? Dîtes-moi touuuut ! Lachez vous sur vos claviers ! Plus il y aura de mots et plus il y aura de détails, plus il y aura de motivation plus je serais heureuse et plus je serais motivée pour faire une suite (déjà toute fraîche dans ma tête ! :P) Vous savez que je vous aimes, héhé ! :D**

**(Pour raison de temps, j'ai dû faire la fin plus vite que le reste, qui s'est étaé sur plusieurs jours. Veuillez excusez les fautes.)**

**A la prochaine ! **

**Kiss-**

**Kura.**


	12. Regrettable

**Bon Bon Bon ! C'est une sale mani d'écrire les textes de début et fin après et seulement après avoir terminé le chapitre. Je suis censé dormir et je me vois répondre aux reviews, mais bon, ça me fait plaisir, c'est de bon coeur elles m'ont faites tellement plaisiiiir !**

**Je me dépeche hein, la réponse :**

**EinIgriV : Oui, Naruto et ses gaffes, on ne s'en passe pas :P Voilà la suite !**

**Akira Yasuo : La longueur est leur spécialité ! Lol. Merci de ta review, voilà la suite : 3**

**Kasha-chan : Eh oui, Sakura et ses réactions incompréhensibles ! :D Merci de ta review **

**mandichou : Héhé, merci beaucouuup !**

**bouille-chan : Je suis navrée, je viens de me rendre compte seulement maintenant de ce que tu m'avais demandé T-T' Tu sais les reviews je les li une fois, ça me rend super heureuse et je refais un autre chapitre quelques jours plus tard mais j'y repense pas forcement ! Eh pis je veux bien répondre à des demandes et tout, mais un dialogue c'est carrement plus compliqué ! Enfin je te promet quand même que j'essaierai ^-^' **

**Mireba-chan : Derien pour le soutien, et merci de la longue review ! Ca m'a fait ultra plaisir :3 L'autre jour j'ai lu ta fic et tout, enfin j'ai adoré mais sur le coup j'ai pas mi de review, je vais me rattraper mdr t'en fais pas ! :P**

**Reviews anonymes :**

**alexandrine : Meilleur chapitre ? Youhou ! Merci !**

**Alejandro77 : La voici ;P**

**nadia : Les deux scènes que tu aimes font aussi partient de mes préfeérées ! La suite est là !**

**mama : Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mi !:S voilà la suite. **

**younamina : Aah ! Quelle gentille review ! Merci à toi ! Voilà la suite. **

**Suzaku : Merci ! En effet je pense que la baffe venant de Sakura lui a fait mal ! Mdr Voilà la suite ! :P**

**Hanahi-chan : Eh bien merci !! Oui, la grande déclaration, aah je brûle de la faire mais il faut encore de la patience va ! Ca viendra peut-être qui sait ;P**

**lili : Merciiiiiiii ! :D**

**Tsu : Tu as de la chance, un peu plus et j'aurais posté la suite sans répondre ! :3 Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! **

**(Je préviens, j'éspère que la fin ne sera pas trop baclé pour vous, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu vite.. Ne faites pas attention aux fauuutes ! Même si c'est pas possible et qu eça gache, je sais T-T' En tout cas merci de vos reviews, bon sang qu'est ce que ça peu me faire plaisir !! :D)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 12 - Regrettable.**

Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de voir un Naruto encore plus heureux et surexcité que d'habitude. Et pourtant, _ça existe_. Il n'a eut aucune pitié pour moi et mon manque de sommeil, ce matin. Il m'a réveillé en même temps que le soleil parce qu'il avait du partir en vitesse de la chambre d'internat d'Hinata; il y avait une inspection surprise. Il a dû me conter je ne sais combien de fois le récit de sa folle sortie improvisée par la fenêtre en caleçon, ses affaires en mains, dans le froid de canard. Un vrai combattant, mon colocataire !

Je n'arrivai même pas à tramper tranquillement mon satané morceau de brioche dans mon lait. Parce que pour donner plus de vie dans ce qu'il racontait pour la sixième fois maintenant, il tapait sur la table basse. J'avais des eclaboussures de lait partout sur mon tee-shirt du matin, c'était _super_. Le problème avec Naruto, c'est qu'il ne s'arrêtera que quand la chose sera poussée à l'extrème. Autremant dit dans mon cas, il s'est enfin arrêté que lorsqu'il a tapé tellement fort que ma tasse s'est renversée. Sur moi, bien évidement.

-OH MERDE ! _s'écria-t-il en se relevant_. Je suis désoléééé, Sasuke !

-...

Je gardai mon calme. Inutile de s'énerver après tout, vu la tête de chien battu qu'il tirait pour se faire pardonner. Je me contentais d'un lourd, et profond soupire. Je me levai à mon tour, bien plus lentement. Il s'empressa de prendre une éponge pour essuyer, tandis que j'enlevai mon tee-shirt, dos à lui. Je l'entendit s'arrêter .

-Dis, Sasuke.

-Nh ?

Je tournai la tête, mes mains tenant mon tee-shirt trempé. Il fronça des sourcils en fixant mon dos.

-Tu t'es fait attaqué par un chat ?

-Hein ?

Il brandit son doigt, pointant ma peau.

-T'as une belle griffure, là !

J'eu soudain l'impression qu'une chaleur imminante tombait sur la salle. Non, je ne rougissais pas. C'était tout simplement horriblement...Génant. De toute façon, ça ne le regardait pas.

-N'importe quoi.

Je niai ce qu'il avançait. En esperant que ça pourrait le faire passer à autre chose. Et ça aurait dû, le faire passer à autre chose. Mais au lieu de ça il se leva sur ses genoux et eut la merveilleuse idée de retracer avec ses doigts ladite griffure. Et de façon à ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'enfonçait à son tour ses ongles.

-Ah ! Mais, idiot ! Arrête ça !

Je me retournai, le pulverisant du regard et en posant une main sur ma blessure. Qui n'en était pas vraiment une, puisque je n'avais pas vraiment poussé un cri de douleur à proprement dit quand Sakura me l'avait faite. Mais on s'en fiche.

-Il faut passer de la paumade !

-Mais ferme-la ! C'est rien. Il n'y a aucun interêt à vouloir soigner ce truc.

-On est dimanche aujourd'hui ?

-..Où est le rapport ?

-Sakura doit être à l'infiermerie !

-Et ? Je m'en fiche.

-Elle te soignera !

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Tu as envie que ton pari avance oui ou non ?

-..Laisse-moi vivre.

Je le plante là, pour aller dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Je me tourne et regarde dans la glaçe. L'abruti, il avait réveillé la douleur. Il fallait que je prenne une bonne douche, en évitant tout de même qu'elle soit trop brûlante. Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais immaginé devoir penser à la température des douches que je prendrais en acceptant ce stupide pari.

Ce n'est qu'en ressortant que je pu constater que Naruto avait pris ses aises. Il était en train d'installer la télé, et il avait Hinata assise sur son lit. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre en me voyant sortir à demi-nu.

-Bon-Bonjour, Sasuke-kun !

-Mh.

-Ah Sasuke ! Tu peux m'aider pour- EEEH ! M-Mais, habilles-toi !

-Tu permets oui ? Cette chambre est aussi la mienne, à ce que je sache.

-Mais y'a Hinata !

-Ah bon ? Où ça ? _Répondis-je, blazé. _J'avais remarqué imbécile, tu aurais pu me prévenir.

J'enfile un tee-shirt, et le regarde en train d'essayer de se dépatouiller pour brancher les fils de la télé correctement.

-Tu l'avais reservé, au moins ? Demandais-je.

-Euuh... Boh, de toute façon qui voudra regarder un film ce matin ?

-Un dimanche matin alors qu'il y a un temps pourris et qu'il n'y a rien à faire à l'exterieur c'est sur que personne n'a envie de se poser pour regarder un bon film.

-..Nah, je suis sur que personne l'avait reservé ! Héhéhé.

Il se retourna pour me fair eun grand sourire. C'était vraiment un abruti. Il y avait deux télé par batîment. En tout, quatre. Il fallait les réserver à l'avance pusiqu'elles étaient plus ou moins prisées. Et lui, il avait prit celle-là comme si ça ne dérangerai pas la personne qui l'avait commandé.

-Si c'est pour qu'un espèce d'idiot vienne frapper à la porte pour réclamer ce qui, à la base, lui revient, c'est très peu pour moi.

-Rooh ! Mais stress pas ! Je m'en chargerais si quelqu'un viens ! Tu veux pas regarder le film avec nous au lieu de te prendre la tête ?

Il avait finalement réussi à brancher correctement. Quand il me brandit la pochette du film qu'ils comptaient regarder dans quelques secondes, ça me donna des nausées. Un truc romantique. Rien de plus énervant un dimanche matin. Le genre de niaiserie que je n'ai jamais pu supporter. Je serais bien parti mais pour aller où ? Sortir de la chambre par un froid pareil à l'exterieur, ça ne me tentait pas vraiment. Et puis de toute façon, je pouvais très bien me poser dans mon lit sans vraiment regarder le film. Peut-être même dormir.

---------------

_40 minutes plus tard._

Horrible. Ce film était d'un ennuyant ! Plus cul-cul la praline et stéréotipé, tu meurs. Naruto et Hinata étaient assis juste en face de la télé, au sol et comme dossier le lit de mon colocataire. Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et au moment ou le héro embrassa la fille dans cette niaiserie sans nom, Naruto se mit à embrasser Hinata passionement. Si bien que d'avoir vu sur eux en même temps que sur ce navet, ça me dégoutait. Surtout qu'elle empoignait son tee-shirt comme Sakura avait empoigné le mien hier soir. Il fallait juste que leur baiser ne deviene pas trop intense. Si elle venait à lui griffer le dos comme la marque que j'avais dans le mien, cet abruti pourrait vite comprendre ce qu'il m'étais arriver.

Mais une chose pareille n'arrivera pas. Hinata n'était pas comme Sakura. Personne n'était comme elle, de toute façon.

Je croisai tranquillement mes bras derrière ma tête et je contemplais ce plafond qui donnait l'impression d'être de plus en plus moche chaques jours. J'entendis le héro crier je t'aime à la même fille que tout à l'heure, et à ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. J'eus la frayeur de ma vie et sur le coup je ne pouvais plus bouger. Ca ne dura que quelques instants, et mon coeur s'arrêta quand je tournai la tête pour regarder qui était l'abruti qui avait causé une telle peur en moi. Sakura venait d'entrer en furie dans la salle, des larmes dévalants ses joues à toute allure. Naruto se releva à l'instant même où le cri de stupeur d'Hinata se stoppa.

Mon coeur n'était pas le seul à s'être arrêter. Quand je vis l'expression de rage et de douleur envahissant le visage de Sakura, mon cerveau se mit en pause à son tour.

-Espèce d'enfoiré !

Elle s'élança vers moi, avec quelque chose dans la main. Ca ressemblait à un journal.

-Sa-Sakura-chan ! _s'écria Naruto._

Je me relevai à toute allure mais mon crâne vint conier contre le plafond. Tellement fort que ça m'assoma et je ne put me reveler. Elle s'approcha de mon lit, et me balança la chose en pleine figure. Je pu juste distinguer des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

-Alors c'est comme ça hein ?! _Cria-t-elle aussi fort que mon coeur se serra. _Tu te prends pour qui au juste !? Tu n'es qu'une ordure !!

Et elle repartie. En claquant la porte, qui fit vibrer la pièce.

Naruto monta sur mon lit et tenta de ma remuer.

-Sasuke, c'est.. C'est quoi ce délir ? Tu lui a fait quoi au juste ?

Tout de suite l'idée qu'elle a pu être au courant du pari m'éclaircica les idées. Mais quand je vis Naruto prendre ce qu'elle m'avait balancé et que je reconnu quelque chose qui ressemblait à un article d'interview sur un journal, la vérité me frappa presque aussi fort que mon front sur ce maudit plafond miteux.

Hinata vint m'apporter une poche de glaçe. Je la posa immédiatement sur ma bosse naissante en la remerciant vaguement avant d'arracher le fichu journal des mains de mon ami.

-A-Attends !

-...Si c'est ce que je crois..

Une vague de haine monta en moi, lorsque mes soupçons s'évérèrent fondés.

**Interview de Sasuke Uchiwa.**

**Chers lecteurs et surtout lectrices ! Nous avons finalement réussi à obtenir une interview exclusive et totalement inédite de Sasuke Uchiwa ! Des questions fondamentales jusqu'aux plus intimes, voilà toutes les réponses à ce que vous vous demandiez depuis trop longtemps à son sujet ! **

Je vis à la suite toutes les questions auquelles j'avais lassement répondu. Mais c'était surtout la fin qui m'interessait.

**[...]**

**Ces derniers temps, de témoins disent t'avoir vu en compagnie de Sakura, la fille aux cheveux roses. Quelle est votre relation ?**

**-Rien ne me lie à elle. Elle n'a rien de plus qu'une autre.**

**Pourtant, tu sembles l'aprécier ?**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle compterai autant que ce que vous pensez. N'allez pas croire qu'elle est indispensable à mes yeux, loin de là ! **

**Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ?**

**-C'est très amusant de l'observer, elle n'est comme personne. Elle est tellement bizarre que je ne m'ennuie pas à ses cotés. **

**Que ressens-tu pour elle ?**

**-De la pitié, je dirais.**

**Tu ne l'aime pas, alors ?**

**-Bien sur que non.**

**Nous remercions tous Sasuke Uchiwa pour ce moment extraordinaire qu'il nous à accorder ! Et à une prochaine pour encore plus d'informations croustillantes !**

Naruto me prit ce bout de papier immonde des mains. Il le lu en intégralité semble-t-il puisque deux ou trois minutes plus tard, alors que je restais de marbre, il m'annonça;

-Bon sang Sasuke c'est-

-Totalement faux.

-...Tu dors bien en caleçon pourtant, non ?

-Ferme-la. Je n'ai jamais dit des choses pareilles sur Sakura, t'as pas compris ?

-Oh.. _Il baissa les yeux_. Tu y avais répondu à ces questions ?

-Entre autre. Mais j'avais dis tout le contraire de ce qui est écrit.

-Alors va lui dire la vérité !

Je le dévisageai. Il me voyait vraiment, moi, Uchiwa Sasuke, aller avouer à Sakura ce que je me serais maudit qu'elle entende ? J'ai été tellement soulagé qu'elle n'ai pas capté ce que je venais de complimenter à son sujet qu'il m'étais impossible de tout lui balancer.

Il redescendit de mon lit, posa un baiser sur le front d'Hinata et, alors que je film tournait encore et qu'il semblait le rembobiner pour regarder ce qu'ils avaient loupé, je sautai du lit pour sortir de la pièce.

Il faisait froid, j'étais en tee-shirt et le vent me glaçait sur place, mais je n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire. La salle informatique se trouvait dans une salle à l'écart dans la bibliothèque. C'était aussi dans cette salle qu'ils imprimaient ces journaux inutiles. Je rentre dans le batiment trop silencieux pour me diriger vers le fond. Un rat de bibliothèque tente de m'arrêter, et si mes souvenirs sont bons, je crois que c'est celle qu'a draguer Lee un jour. Je rentre en furie dans la salle informatique, semblablement à Sakura dans la chambre.

-S-Sasuke-kun ! _S'écria la fille de l'interview._

Je m'approche d'elle et de son groupe de rédactrices dudit journal du lycée. Elle se met à trembler et remet ses lunettes en place pour paraître moins flippée. Deux filles étaient sur l'ordinateur devant elles. Elles se poussent toutes en me voyant arriver avec une expression, malgré moi, de rage.

Je poussai les chaises en plastiques d'un coup de pied plutôt violent; elles se retrouve à tomber au sol dans un vacarme monstre pour un silence pareil. Je regarde l'écran -une impression du journal était en route. Je me retourne, vais vers l'imprimante, et la débranche. Elle s'arrête, et je prends les papiers qui en étaient sortis pour tous les déchirer un par un et les mettre dans la grande corbeille. Certaines poussent des cris stridents, mais mon regard meurtrier les arrêtent. Je retourne à l'ordinateur pour prendre une nouvelle page sans enregistrer l'ancienne. J'y marque ;

"**La fin de l'interview de Sasuke était fausse. Un mensonge sur son avis sur Sakura Haruno. Il n'a jamais dit des choses pareilles, et n'a pas voulu répondre à ces questions. Or c'était les plus voulues, donc nous avons inventer quelque chose qui nous arrangeait. Aussi nous comprendrons si vous voulez qu'on stoppe ce journal qui n'a pas vraiment d'importance, après une faute pareillement regrétable.**"

J'arrête d'écrire là, pensant que c'était largement suffisant. Alors que je commencai à repartir dans un silence des plus total, j'entendis quelqu'un retaper quelque chose. Je m'arrête, me retourne et la fille tourne l'écran, en baisant les yeux. "Nous sommes désolées, Sasuke-kun."

_**PS: Nous avons juste compris qu'il l'apréciait comme elle était malgré toutes nos imcompréhensions là dessus. Aucunes d'entre nous n'arrivera à sa cheville, a-t-il laché sans vouloir que ça se sache. **_

_**Amicalement, l'équipe de rédaction du journal du lycée de Konoha.**_

_**-Ce mot sera donné à tous ceux qui ont pu lire le journal.-**_

Une impression fut lancée rapidement après que l'imprimante fut rebranchée. Elle s'approchèrent toute de moi pour me donner le papier.

-Tu pourra le donner à Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun, nous sommes vraiment déso-

-Fermez-la.

Et je repartis serrant le papier dans ma main. Il ne fallait pas que je perde de temps, pour me rendre à l'immeuble de Sakura. Je pris un taxi, et le conducteur me lacha que j'étais fou et que j'allais tomber malade à sortir en tee-shirt par un temps pareil. Il me parla pendant tout le trajet de la météo, comme quoi il avait pourtant fait un temps superbe hier et surtout hier soir, pour le festival. Alors qu'il allait me demander si j'y était allé, et avec une fille, je le coupa avec un billet qui trainait dans le fond de ma poche en sortant de là. Il m'avait laissé juste devant l'immeuble.

Je prends une grande inspiration, m'en voulant intèrieurement d'avoir un comportement aussi stupide, et sonne à son numéro. Aucune réponse. J'attends une minute, et resonne. Toujours rien. Je claquais involontairement des dents quand une fenêtre s'ouvrit en haut. J'eu une lueur d'espoir en croyant y voir Sakura mais en constatant la mioche des autres fois se pencher dangereusement au dessus de sa jardinière, je me reppelai que l'apartement de Sakura donnait de l'autre coté.

-Ooh ! Sasokeeee !

-...Nh. Sakura est là ?

-Sakura ? Ah ! Je me doutais que c'était pour elle que tu venais !

-..Elle est là oui ou non ?

-Attends ! Eiko t'ouvre !

-...

Elle descendit de sa chaise en fermant la fenêtre et la grosse porte s'ouvrit miraculeusement. Je rentre à l'interieur et constate avec horreur qu'il y fait aussi froid que dehors. Je monte les marche les mains dans les poches, ayant plié le morceau de papier dans ma poche droite. J'arrive à l'étage de la gamine quand elle me saute dessus !

-Sasoookeeee !

-Sasuke.

-Eiko très heureuse de te revoir !

-Oui oui, c'est bien. _Je l'écartais de moi. _

-Sakura est là, mais Eiko ne sait pas si tu pourras la voir !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Elle était très furieuse quand elle est rentrée tout à l'heure !

-... Furieuse comment ?

-Ben.. _elle baissa les yeux_. Elle pleurait beaucoup beaucoup ! Et quand maman l'a vu, elle a essayé de lui parler mais Sakura lui a di que ça n'allait pas du tout.

-Quoi ?

Elle ne s'était tout de même pas mise dans ces états juste pour ce malheureux bout de papier. C'était impossible. Comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait que ce n'était qu'un pari ? Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'aprenne. Si elle était mise au courant d'une telle chose, qui sait, elle serait capable d'une

-Une grosse bétise ! C'est ce que maman craignait qu'elle fasse vu comment elle était.

-Qu- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

-Eiko pense que c'est à cause de son courrier. Sakura ne va jamais voir son courrier ! Boîte aux lettres remplie à craquer. Et tout à l'heure, elle remontait avec pleins de lettres dans ses bras. Beaucoup, beaucoup de lettres ! Toutes ouvertes.

Mais de quoi elle parlait, cette gamine ? Quel était le rapport ? Le journal lui avait été donné au lycée, il n'y a que là qu'on peut le prendre.

-Et tu sais de quoi ces lettres parlent ?

-Maman dit que ce sont des gens méchants qui lui écrivent, gens qui aiment pas du tout Sakura !

-...

-Des lettres pas gentilles du tout, qui font pleurer beaucoup Sakura !

-..Elle est là, tu es sûr ?

-Oui !

Je montais les marches. Des lettres d'injures, à tout les coups. J'avais bien fait de ne pas me décourager et de ne pas mettre le bout de papier au chaud dans ma poche dans sa boître aux lettres. Vu qu'elle n'y allait jamais, elle aurait pu m'en vouloir encore longtemps pour ce que je n'avais jamais dit.

-Attends, Sasuke !

Elle aggripa mon tee-shirt de sa petite main.

-Sakura pas toute seule.

-Quoi ?

-Garçon qui ressemble à Sasuke venir la "réconforter"

-Qu- ?!

-Eiko pensait pas le revoir ici, mais quand lui ait demandé ce qu'il allait faire, il a dit avec sourire bizarre qu'il allait la réconforter, et réparer les erreures d'un imbécile.

J'eu une montée de rage en moi. Sous pretexte qu'elle pensais que j'avais pu sortir des choses absolument fausses à son sujet à des idiotes du lycée, elle retournait immédiatement vers l'autre guignol de Sai ?! Ce n'était pas elle qui disait en avoir marre de lui, juste avant d'échanger un baiser plutôt intense avec moi ?

Je montai les marches, décidé. Puis devant sa porte, j'hésitai entre frapper violement, défoncer la porte ou écouter à celle-ci. Finalement, après avoir pris conscience de ce que j'allai faire, je fis demi-tour. Je redescends les escaliers lentement.

-P-Pourquoi Sasuke triste ?

-..Je ne suis pas triste.

-Si, Sasuke triste ! Eiko reconnais cette expression ! Sasuke beaucoup aimer Sakura ?

-Ne t'ais-je pourtant pas déjà dit d'arrêter de sortir des imbécilités pareilles ?

-Mais Eiko pense que c'est la vérité.

-...Eiko pense ce qu'elle veux, je m'en fiche.

Je poussai la grosse porte. Et ressorti dans le froid intense de dehors. Finalement, il y avait une différence de température. Mais au point où j'en étais, être malade serait la meilleure chose qui pourrait m'arriver. Qu'est ce qui me prenais en ce moment ? J'aurais dû la laisser croire tout ça. En fait, je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ce pari stupide. C'était, et je le pense, la pire erreure que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie. J'entendis une fenêtre s'ouvrir. Je laissai tomber le papier plié en trois dans la boîte aux lettres de Sakura. Qu'elle le lise dans une semaine ou dans trois ans, je m'en fichai.

"Eiko pense que Sakura aime beaucoup Sasuke aussi !".

Stupide gamine.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre de taxi. J'avais donné mon unique billet au chauffeur trop bavard. Il ne me restais plus qu'a rentrer à pieds et esperant ne pas ressembler à un glaçon avant d'arriver destination.

Au final, En ouvrant la porte de la chambre et en étant choqué par la chaleur étouffante en comparaison à l'exterieur, je me mettai à tousser. Mais ça ne réveilla pas Naruto et Hinata, qui étaient tout les deux allongés sur le lit du bas, se serrant respectivement dans leurs bras. Ils avaient tendance à provoquer du dégout en moi. Mais on s'en fichait.

Mon premier reflex fut d'aller prendre une douche brûlante. Ce qui n'arrêta pas pour autant ma toux. Je n'eu aucune pitier pour ceux qui manquaient d'eau dans d'autre spays, puisque je laissa l'eau à son maximum de chaleur pendant pres de vingt bonne minutes non stop. Ce n'est que quand elle se raffraichi trop que je l'arrêtai. En sortant, Hinata était parti, et Naruto mangeait tranquillement en regardant une émission drôle à la télé.

-Tu as réussi à capter les chaînes ? _Demandais-je._

-Eh ben dis-donc !_ Il se mit à rire_. C'était si frustrant que ça d'aller voir Sakura ?

-Hein ? _*keuf* _

-Ben, t'es allé la voir et c'est ta deuxième douche de la journée. T'as passé je sais pas combien de temps dessous. Y s'est passé quoi ?

-T'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Toi non plus ! Héhé.

-...*_keuf_* Je ne l'ai pas vu. Enfin c'est trop compliqué *_keuf_* je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-T'es tombé malade ?

-On s'en fou, comment t'as réussi à capter alors ?

-..Ben facile ! Il fallait échanger un branchement, derrière. _dit-il après une bouchée._

-Et depuis quand tu t'y connais la dedans ?*_keuf_*

-Depuis qu'Hinata me trouve à croquer quand je suis concentré sur quelque chose ! Héhéhé

-...

Je poussai un soupire, et toussai deux fois. J'enfile finalement un gros sweet gris pour m'assoir à coté de mon colocataire et manger un bout de brioche à mon tour. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ces émissions drôles. Même si des rires forcés en fond musical vous insite à rire à votre tour, je ne trouve rien d'hilarant dans tout ça. Alors que Naruto lui, à faillit avaler de travers deux fois tellement il se bidonnait. A la fin, (et pour mon plus grand soulagement vu les niaiseries que ça faisait regarder) Naruto se résigna finalement à ramener la télé. Mais il me supplia de l'accompagner, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. En sortant, on constata qu'il faisait nuit. La journée était officielement classée comme pourrie. Cela ne changeait pas vraiment, remarque. Depuis que j'avais accepté ce pari, j'enchaînais les journées de merde.

-Hou ! Il fait un froid de canard ! _s'écria-t-il en sortant._

-T'es pas sortit de la journée aussi.

On fit rouler la mini-table sur laquelle était posée la télé jusqu'au secretariat. Du moins on essaya, puisque les roues se coinçaient à chaque gravier. Et je pu vite me rendre compte de la raison qui avait poussé Naruto à me forcer à ramener la télé avec lui. Hinata était là, sous un lampadaire. Comme si elle l'attendait. C'était quoi de coup monté ? Ils avaient l'air de passer leurs vies ensemble, maintenant. C'était énervant dans le sens où c'était moi qui me retrouvait tout le temps au milieu.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Après qu'il m'ai lachement laissé tombé pour lutter contre cette table roulante et finalement arriver au secrétariat, (je ne préciserai pas l'aide dont j'aurai volontier bien eu besoin pour monter les quelques marches à l'entrée) Shizune m'aggripa au moment où je repartais vers une bonne nuit de sommeil prématurée.

-J'ai ta paumade ! Elle me trana à l'infiermerie

-Quoi ?

-Naruto m'a parlé de ta griffure dans le dos, tu sais que ça pourrais s'infecter ?

-Elle ne saigne pas ! Et je n'ai pas envie qu'on y touche bon sang !

-Il avait l'air très inquiet. Quoi qu'il en soit, enlève ton sweet et allonge-toi sur le ventre.

-Il n'en est pas question.

Elle me répéta encore une fois ce que je devais faire. Je me sentais persécuté. On ne me laisserai donc jamais tranquille ? Je fis mine de m'assoir lentement et elle partie de la pièce. Je poussai un soupire. Peut-être je pourrais en profiter pour partir loin d'ici. Il faudrait partir assez rapidement pour qu'elle n'ai pas le temps de me rattraper ni même de me voir. Je me relevai et entreprit de faire doucement coulisser la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit violement d'un coup.

Sur Sakura, en blouse blanche.

Non, je ne mens pas. Et ce n'est pas mon coeur qui vient de s'arrêter. Elle releva vivement les yeux de son calepin, et les ouvrit en grand, avant de poser sa main à son coeur.

-C'est pas vrai ! J'hallucine !

-Rassures-toi, j'allais partir.

-C'est toi que je usis censée examiner ?!

-J'en sais rien, non, surement pas.

Elle me lança un regard pulverisant. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de rancoeur à l'intèrieur. Elle n'avait visiblement pas été voir son releva une feuille et examina quelque chose. Avant de me pousser d'un bras pour que je lui laisse le passage. Elle pousse un soupire.

-Déshabille-toi.

-Qu-Quoi ?!

-Me force pas à répeter une chose pareille Uchiwa ! _Elle se retourna, froncant les sourcils._

-...Je fis de même

-Je suis aps d'humeur mais je pourrais pas partir avant de t'avoir soigner. Alors grouille-toi bordel !

-Je signe en bas de ta fichu feuille, tu m'a soigné, c'est bon.

-Bien sur ! et Shizune qui compte se ramener en plein milieu pour voire si tout va bien ? On ne lui fait pas, je commence à bien la connaître.

-...

-Alors dépeche ! Et dis moi ce que c'est, ton stupide problème.

-...

Si ça, ce n'est pas finir sa journée de merde en beauté, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je soufflai un "tu l'auras voulu." avant d'enlever mon sweet gris, ainsi que mon tee-shirt. Je senti son regard dévier et faire semblant de m'ignorer.

-C'est Naruto qui a balancé. Je comptais pas spécialement qu'il le voit mais-...

Je me stoppai, son visage était tellement rouge à la vu de cette griffure que j'étais à mon tour mal à l'aise. Pour lui éviter quelconque mot de plus, je m'allongeai sur le ventre, comme Shizune me l'avait indiqué un peu plus tôt. Je tourne la tête de façon à ne pas pouvoir la voir. C'était beaucoup trop... bizarre. J'entends le pot de paumade qui s'ouvre, et subitement, elle claque violement sa main sur la griffure, ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur. Elle se met ensuite à frotter atrocement fort, et même quand ma peau à tout absorber, elle continu de façon à ce que ça soit horriblement brûlant. Je l'entends renifler et, alors qu'elle allait de plus en plus vite et que mes muscles se contractaient de douleur, elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Une goutte d'eau vint en contact avec ma peau brûlante. Et un autre reniflement. Une autre goutte et- Merde.

-Ca y'est t'as enfin fi-

Je me relève sur mes bras et me retourne, Elle avait ses deux mains cachant son visage, et elle... Pleurait. Je m'assois sur le lit, passant du mieu que je le pouvais une main sur la douleur intense que j'avais.

-Tu m'expliques là ? _demandais-je sèchement._

-Désolée de provoquer de la pitié chez toi ! C'est moins amusant tout de suite, hein ?!

Elle releva la tête brusquement. Ce qui eut pour effet de me serrer affreusement le coeur. Mais je pense que c'est plus dû à la douleur qu'elle venait de me faire subir.

-Tss... Avant de dire un mot de plus, regardes ton courrier. _lachais-je d'un ton las._

-Pour y voir quoi ? Toi aussi du m'a gentiement envoyé une lettre me disant que je ne verrai pas la fin d'année si je continuais à te fréquenter ?!

-Qu-

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres tu es-

-Tais-toi.

Elle s'arrêta net. La seule chose qui continuait, c'étaient ses larmes.

-Je n'ai jamais sorti des trucs pareils, bordel ! T'as pas compris la manipulation ?!

-Qu'est ce que tu racon-

-Tu iras voir ton courrier. Y'a autre chose que des lettres d'injures.

-Qu-

-Ou envoie Sai peut-être ! Ca te réconfortera surement.

-...

Je me relevai. Enfilai mon tee-shirt et pour éviter une perte de temps inutile, pris juste mon sweet sous mon bras.

-Idiot. _Chuchota-t-elle_

-...

-Uchiwa.

J'eu à peine le temps de me retourner. Qu'elle était déjà derrière moi. Elle me prit le visage entre ses deux mains délicatement et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, m'embrassa.

Rassurez-vous, si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait à l'instant c'était moi. Une de mes main vint se loger (automatiquement) dans le bas de son dos. Mais avant que nos langues n'eurent le temps d'être en contact, elle s'enleva de moi. Plutôt rapidement. Et alors que je devais être en train de la dévisager, elle posa deux doigts dans le creu de ma gorge. Cinq secondes de silence, puis elle a un petit sourire et s'écarte.

-Tu as de la chance, ton rythme cardiaque de ment pas.

-Qu- Quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? Je fronce les sourcils.

-Uchiwa, tu dis ne jamais avoir balancé des trucs pareils aux filles du journal, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas rien pour toi. Or si je t'embrasse, ton coeur bat irrégulièrement, enfin s'accélère. Il a au moins doublé de son rythme normal, là.

Elle eu un air amusé, bien qu'elles avaient les traces de ses larmes aux joues. Je m'approchai d'elle.

-Dommage pour toi. J'en redemande. _Soufflais-je dans son oreille_.

-Qu-Quoi ?!

Je passe une main à sa taille, et colle son corps au mien. Je lui fait un sourire assuré alors qu'elle prend un air paniqué et, en m'approchant lentement de ses lèvres, je m'écarte d'un coup, pour poser de la même façon qu'elle mes deux doigts dans le creu de son cou.

-Tss...Le tien a au moins triplé ! Et je t'ai même pas embrassé.

-U-Uchiwa abruti !!

Sa réaction m'arracha un rire, puis je la frollai une dernière fois alors que sa rougeur venait à peine de se dissiper. Pour prendre la pomade en lachant un "T'es pas très douée tu sais." Elle pesta une injure mélé à un rire, en m'annoncant que je le méritai. Je raparti sans rien ajouter, dans ma chambre.

Une fois arrivé, elle était vide. C'est bien ce que je pensais, à tous les coups Naruto allait encore passer la nuit avec Hinata. Je me dépêchai à rentrer dans la salle de bain, pour vite enlever mon tee-shirt et regarder l'état de la griffure. Bon sang, elle avait carrement agravé la douleur, c'était horriblement brûlant.

Bien évidement, mes draps n'arrangèrent rien et une fois de plus je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Mon esprit divaga sans ma permission sur les baisers que j'avais échangé avec elle depuis le début de ce pari stupide. Je posai deux doigts dans le creu de mon cou.

...Non je ne l'aime pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle arrive à contrôler les battements de mon coeur.

**-----------------------**

**Enfin ! Ha j'ai cru que je le finirai pas ce soir ! :3 Ce n'était pas trop brusqué, dîtes ? Donnez-moi votre avis ! ;D **

**En ce moment j'ai quelques problèmes de sommeil, genre un peu comme Sasuke dans cette fic, sauf que moi y'a pas de raison particulière. J'arrive plus à dormir et j'accumule la fatigue ! Y'a rien qui me tracasse ces derniers temps mais bref, j'éspère juste que ça se sent pas dans l'écriture :S **

**Aussi, maintenant avec mon autre fic nouvelle en cours, je sais pas si ça sera plus long, je ferai de mon mieu pour gérer vous en faites pas (pour ceux qui s'inquiètent ! :3 )**

**A une prochaine ! **

**Biz'**

**~Kura.**


	13. Barbant

**Holala ! Dire que je devais poster ce chapitre hier soir, vraiment. T-T' Les éléments se dechènent contre moi ! L'autre fois, la souris s'est arrêté alors que je comptais poster, et là ? Le CLAVIER ! Non je vous jure, le clavier qui s'arrête alors que je répondais rapidement aux reviews, et que je comptais poster dans quelques secondes ! Bien sur j'étais ultra pressée (c'est une sale manie lorsque je finis un chapitre, il est prêt super tard T-T') pas le temps de redémarrer le pc ni rien. Enfin bref, j'ai mis au moins une demie heure pour qu'il remarche, ce stupide clavier ! **

**Mais bon ! La réponse aux reviews :**

**Hanaty : Je ne saurais jamais assez m'excuser pour les fautes, vraiment ! Mais merci quand même de ta review..**

**Luka Tatsumi : Bon, je réponds même si c'était sur le 3e chapitre, ta review m'a bien fait plaisir ! Merci ! :D**

**Mireba-chan : Tu ne peux pas t'immaginer comment tes reviews me font trop plaisiiir ! *-*' La plus longue des reviews que j'ai jamais eu ! Je frétille d'impatience quand je poste un chapitre, parce que je sais que tu revieweras et que y'aura toujours le détail, et j'aime çaaaaa ! :D Ne sois pas jalouse va, ta fic est énorme aussi ! Ca m'a vraiment touché de me savoir idôlatrer, vraiment ! Merciiiiii ! :'3**

**Namia-Chan : Ooh ! Merci beaucoup ! Ta dose est lààà ! :D**

**bouille-chan : Merci à toi ! Oui, j'apréhende le moment où Sakura apprendra pour le pari, mais honnêtement, j'ai aussi vraiment hâte d'écrire ce passage ! Il n'arrivera cependant que vers les tout derniers chapitres, donc patience ! La fin ? Vraiment ? Je n'en sais abso-lu-ment rien pour tout te dire.. C'est assez frustrant pour une auteur d'ailleurs, de ne pas arriver à cibler le nombre de chapitre, même en gros. Cette fic me plaît tellement qu'elle risque de durer encore et encore.. Rassures-toi ! Même si j'ai déjà réfléchi à une fin ;D (PS : J'arrive aussi à jouer du Nirvana à la guitare, mais seulement ça ! Mdr)**

**Alejandro77 : La voilà ! :3**

**Shokufeh Gilass : Oui oui tu vois ? Je fais des efforts de publication ! Là aussi je n'ai pas été trop longue.. Je crois ? :D Merci de ta revieeeew ! **

**naruto-neji : Pour un peu et j'aurais répondu à ta review seulement au prochain chapitre :3 Je te demanderai un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ta proposition qui je dois l'avouer est allechante. Seulement, je suis un peu impulsive sur la publication de mes chapitres, tu comprends, je peux la finir en un dimanche, et il me faudra absolument poster car je veux des avis tout de suite. Je ne suis pas très patiente à vrai dire, voir pas du tout ! xD D'autant plus que je devais déjà avoir une Beta, mais ça à foirer parce que les mails marchaient pas et pleins de trucs, enfin bref ! Promis je te donne une réponse sous peu :P Merci au fait !**

_**reviews anonymes :**_

**nadia : Merci ! La fin à été apprécié j'ai l'impression :P**

**Tsu : Oui, tu as eu de la chance, et tu as été l'une des premières à reviewer cette fois ! Merci ! :D**

**Suzaku : C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier pour ces reviews à chaques fois ! ;D Voilà la suite.**

**younamina : Houlala ! Deux reviews ? :D Merci !! Omg, et une perle rare ? Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait TROP plaisir ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas spécialement mettre du lemon, je ne me sens pas qualifiée pour xD Mais par contre, j'aime bien décrire des scène de baisers intense. Je ne décrierai surement pas plus loin, où alors je te préviendrai en début de chapitre ! :3**

**Akira Yasuo : Eh bien ! Je pense mettre une happy end, oui. Mais je pense seulement ! J'étais certaine de ça un peu plus tôt mais au final, j'hésite un peu. Mais ça serait surement trop triste, donc bon ! Tu verras bien :3 Mais si tu cherche bien, il y a beaucoup de fics SasuxSaku tu sais ! x) Merci de ta review!**

**lili : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! Non non, cette fic est encore loin d'être finie... Il reste pas mal de chose à régler ! Donc pas de problème ;D Tes compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**mama : Elle est arrivée ! :P**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas la petite review ;D**

**Chapitre 13 : Barbant.**

Il fallait que je réagisse. Depuis ce fichu examen de math où j'avais eu à peu près trente et un sur quarante, voilà qu'on attaquait un nouveau sujet et que, bien évidement, ayant pris soin d'arrêter ces stupides cours particuliers avec Sakura, mes notes se remettaient à chuter. Un cinq, un un et demi et un malheureux sept. J'avais été d'urgence convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice après les cours, où elle m'a passé un savon en apprenant que j'avais arrêter les cours particuliers. Je lui avais sèchement répondu que je n'avais pas besoin de Sakura, et la vieille peau m'avait brandit mon bulletin.

-Sasuke ! Regarde les maths ! Ton examen n'est pas inscrit dessus, et comme tu peux le voir, _elle pointa son doigt sur la feuille_, les notes sont très mauvaises, elle remontent un peu et la Boum ! Elles redescendent d'un coup !

-...Je ne reprendrais pas de cours.

-Tu veux faire quoi exactement avec une moyenne de 5.4 ?

-...

-Tu ne sera admis nul part avec ça !

-Nul part où mes parents voulaient que j'aille ou nul part où _moi_, je veux aller ?

-Qu- _elle fronca des sourcils. _Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire, je te pris ?

-Ca ne vous regarde en rien. Pour le moment. Laissez-moi vivre ma vie.

Je me relevai de cette fichu chaise en me dirigeant vers la porte. C'était sans compter sur le sal caractère qu'elle avait. Des fois, je me demandais si elle n'avait pas élevé Sakura.

-Sasuke !! Je t'interdis formellement de franchir cette porte !

Elle s'était elle aussi relevé d'un coup en tapant sur la table violement et de ses deux mains. Je restais la main sur la poignet, tetanisé par la fureur dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

-Uchiwa Sasuke, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu reprendras des cours particuliers avec Sakura, c'est un ordre !

-...Tss. _Je tourne la tête_, et qui vous dit qu'elle pourra, elle ?

-Oh ne t'en fait pas,_ elle eut un sourire machiavélique_, elle pourra.

Son sadisme me fit frissoner, vraiment, elle était flippante. Je ressortis en claquant la porte, ce qui lui arracha un juron assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre. Je reparti en direction de ma chambre, la journée était finie.

Il ne fallait pas que Sakura ait le temps de me donner des cours. J'en avais marre, je ne supportais pas qu'elle se sente en droit de me donner des ordres, comme elle le faisait. Bon, d'accord, elle m'indiquait juste les pages d'exercices, en me faisant recopier ses fiches. Mais même, c'en était déjà bien trop. Son "autorité" était insupportable. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, j'entre négligement dans la pièce, et Naruto, qui faisait ses devoirs, sursauta.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ? _Lui demandais-je, la refermant._

-Tu m'a fait peur !

-Je te parle pas de ça, mais de _ça_.

Je pointe mon doigts sur ses cahiers et ses feuilles de cours, étalées sur la table basse. Il eut un rire idiot, se gratant la nuque, et m'expliqua un truc comme quoi ses notes étaient aussi (oui, il avait bien formulé sa phrase de façon à ce que je comprenne qu'il était dans le même cas que moi, l'abruti) en rechute, et qu'il fallait qu'il se mette sérieusement à bosser. Je le dévisage. Puis je sors un verre pour le remplir d'eau et boire. J'en profite pour le regarder à l'oeuvre. Il faisait semblant, c'était pas possible, il bossait n'importe comment ! Enfin, n'allez pas croire que grâce à Sakura je sais comment il faut faire pour bien travailler, je n'y fais pas attention du tout. D'autant plus qu'il avait lui aussi, par le passé, prit des cours avec elle. C'était juste qu'il jouait très mal la comédie.

-Je rêve.. _Soufflais-je_

-Quoi ? _Il releva la tête._

-...Laisse-moi deviné. On te force à faire genre tu bosses, pour que ça m'insite à en faire de même, c'est ça ?

Il détourna les yeux, du rouge aux joues. Puis après que j'eu à pousser un peu plus, il avoua lachement.

-Aaah ! Mamie Tsunade m'a obligé à travailler le soir, ou à faire semblant si j'y arrivai pas !

-...

-Sasuke, sérieux. Tu veux pas reprendre des cours avec Saku-

-On mange quoi ce soir ?

Je regarde dans le placard, mon verre toujours à la main. Je ne voulais pas entendre Naruto tenir le même discours que Tsunade. Je n'en avais rien à faire, je ne reprendrai pas de cours.

Je propose la pizza (à manger) et il accepte, une moue déçu au visage, parce que je ne l'avait pas laissé finir sa phrase. Et finalement, pour qu'il arrête de faire cette tête, j'accepte de manger, juste pour ce soir, des ramens. Mais des réchauffées, il n'était pas question qu'on use de l'argent commun pour aller dans son fichu restaurant Ichiraku.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Naruto avait finit de bosser depuis un quart d'heure (Il avait poussé la chose à bout, en faisant style qu'en fait il les ferai bien, ses devoirs, vu qu'il y était déjà.) et qu'il s'était précipité à faire réchauffé les ramens, on pu enfin manger tranquillement. Il les "dégusta" à toute allure, et s'en fit cuire un deuxième. Je prenais tranquillement le mien, quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement. J'eu un flash back de la fois où Sakura était rentrée en trombe pour me balancer un journal dans la figure. Et en relevant la tête, après avoir manqué de me brûlé dans un sursaut de peur, je pus constater que c'était, encore une fois, Sakura qui venait de rentrer comme une tornade, sans frapper, rien.

Elle avait l'air d'être en colère, mais je ne dicernai aucune larme au coin de ses yeux (on ne sait jamais). Il faisait nuit dehors, ça devait être important. Je me relève assez rapidement, la méprisant du regard. Pour qui elle se prenait à rentrer comme ça pour la deuxième fois consécutive, au juste ?

-Uchiwa !

Elle s'approcha du peu qu'il y avait entre nous, pour stopper son visage à plusieurs centimètres du mien, froncant les sourcils comme jamais.

-Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que Tsunade me fais revenir au bahut pour toi, tu le sentiras passer ! _s'écria-t-elle _

-Arrête de me postiolloner dessus, on pourra peut-être parler normale-

-T'es pas foutu d'avoir des notes correctes sans moi, c'est ça ?

Elle s'écarta lentement, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Celle-ci étant mise en valeur par un décoleté qui lui allait plutôt bien, mais mieux vallait que je ne m'attarde pas là dessus, c'était un détail futile.

Naruto avait un peu flippé sur le coup, mais maintenant, il regardait la scène d'un air amusé, avalant ses nouilles avec une vitesse infernale.

-Je commençai juste à me poser tranquillement chez moi quand elle m'a appellé pour m'ordonner de venir sur le champ.

-...

-Je croyais que c'était grave...

Elle s'arrêta brievement sur Naruto, élevant un de ses sourcils roses face à son comportement de spectateur.

-Alors forcement, _son regard revint sur moi_, je me suis dépêché, j'ai manqué de me faire écraser par le taxi qui m'a conduite jusqu'ici et quand je suis arrivée, c'était pour quoi ? _Elle me fusia sur place_, simplement parce que je devais y mettre du mien, parce que Môssieur Uchiwa a des notes pourries et que je dois l'aider !

-...C'est pas de ma faute si elle t'as ramené ici. Alors calme-to-

-PARDON ?! Peut-être que je pourrais buller tranquillement chez moi si t'étais capable de bosser un peu !

-Tu crois que c'est en m'engueulant que ça va s'arranger ?

-Ouais !

-...Tss. Faux.

Elle soupira, décroisa les bras et fit demi-tour. Une pulsion intérieur (et profonde) me pris et je failli l'arrêter par le poignet, mais je n'en fit rien. Il fallait que je reprenne du sommeil, ça recomençai à se répercuter sur mon corps.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte qui était restée ouverte et d'où rentraient des courants d'air froids, elle se retourna, et avec un regard meurtrier, elle ajouta;

-Demain soir, vers huit heure et quart, chez moi. Je peux pas faire autrement, et j'ai des choses à faire à mon apart'._ Elle se retourna_, je te laisse immaginer l'état dans lequel tu pourras te retrouver si tu ne viens pas et que je suis obligé de me bouger encore une fois. Alors un bon conseil, garde ton vendredi soir.

Je n'ajoutai rien, et elle partie en claquant la porte, après m'avoir accordé un dernier regard dans lequel je pouvais voir... Rien du tout, je n'avais pas compris le sens qu'il avait, en fait. C'était toujours comme ça avec Sakura, de toute façon.

Naruto émit un petit rire, et quand je le froudroyai du regard, il s'arrêta net en pointant du regard la table basse. "Tes ramens doivent être froids, maintenant.".

------------------

La dernière journée de cours ennuyante de la semaine venait de se terminer. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas que j'ai pour obligation d'aller prendre des cours particuliers chez Sakura ce soir, il fallait qu'on nettoie la chambre en profondeur avec Naruto, puisque nos "pères adoptifs" respectifs avaient eut la _merveilleuse_ idée de venir faire un tour. Et nous avons été prévenu qu'en dernière heure, par Shizune, alors que je comptais profiter de mon peu de temps de liberté qu'il me restais avant la soirée de supplice qui m'attendait.

-Vite !!

Naruto courait partout dans la petite pièce, prenant des objets pour les replacer ailleurs et pour que, finalement, ça revienne à la même chose. Il avait changé ses draps en fonction de la couleur préféré d'Iruka, pensant que ça pourrait peut-être aider. Car à chaque visite de notre professeur d'école primaire (et j'avais de la chance, Kakashi ne venait que très rarement.) il y avait le sujet toujours tendu du fait que Naruto reste à l'internat ou retourne vivre dans une maison, avec un rythme sain. La dernière fois on avait manqué la désinscription puisque mon "meilleur ami" avait tout laisser comme d'habitude, s'immaginant que ça serait appréciable de lui montrer notre chambre dans osn état normal, pour qu'il voit à peu près dans quel foutoire son fils adoptif vivait à longueur de journée.

Alors forcement, il avait aujourd'hui décidé que tout devrait être parfait. Et malgré la taille minuscule de notre chambre, il fallait que ça soit agréable et que, par dessus tout, l'idée de retourner chez Iruka ne frôle pas l'esprit de celui-ci en rentrant dans la pièce.

Naruto avait même commencé à cuisiner ce qui ressemblait à un bon petit plat mais il ne savait même pas faire cuire correctement un steak, et comme je ne mangerais pas là ce soir (je ne comptais pas spécialement manger chez Sakura non plus, alors je ne me nourrirais pas ce soir, c'était tout) il se forca à rester raisonnable et proposerait un bon Ichiraku.

Ce n'est qu'une demie-heure plus tard qu'il se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose, et alors qu'il faisait les poussières il s'arrêta d'un coup et poussa un cri.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore ? _soupirais-je._

-Oh meeeerde ! s'écria-t-il, se tapant le front.

-Hein ?

-Sasuke, tu peux me rendre un service ? Je t'en supplis !!

Et sans que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il alla chercher dans son coté de l'armoir, en dessous de ses affaires dans un tirroir où il fourrait tout ce qui ne lui servait pas. Il s'empressa de le retourner dans tous les sens, et en sortit finalement un bout de papier plié en quatre. Il s'approcha de moi vivement et me le tendit, un sourire géné sur le visage, se grattant la tête.

-C'est quoi encore..

-Euh, en fait, c'est une liste.. Hem

-Quoi ? Si tu crois que je vais aller faire les courses pour toi, tu rêves.

-Non non ! Enfin, c'est presque ça, je veux dire.. _Il détourna les yeux. _La dernière fois que j'ai eu Iruka au téléphone, il m'a fait une leçon sur la manière dont je devais étudier, avec quels livres etc..

-... _Je fronce les sourcils_.

-En fait, il venais de recevoir mon bulletin ! Qui était plutôt... pitoyable ! Mais c'était parce que-

-Abrège.

-Ou-oui. Il m' afait une liste de livres que je devrais aller enprunter à la bibliothèque, et m'a dit qu'il vérifierait la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait si je m'en étais servis. En gros si je les avais pris, quoi.

-...Et c'est à moi d'aller les cherchers, forcement ?

-Tu auras plus d'acces ! Avant le week-end la bibliothèquye est bondée, de filles en plus. Il te suffira de leur sourire pour qu'elle te laisse le passage !

-Non.

-Oooh, allez Sasuke ! _Il fit une mine de chien battu,_ tu peux bien faire ça pour ton meilleur ami, non ?

-Mais oui.. Ramener la télé tout seul alors que c'est toi qui la regardais, aller chercher les pizzas et j'en passe-

-Promis, je ferais des efforts ! Allez Sasuke, je ne veux aps risqué de devoir partir !

Il allait me balancer encore une ribembelle d'excuses bidons, et on perdait du temps. Je pris le bout de papier d'un coup et partit en soupirant. Il me remercia vivement, en m'indiquant qu'il me le revaudrais. Mais bien sur.

Je me dépèche d'entrer dans la bibliothèque alors que la nuit commence déjà à tomber. On frollait la dizaine de livre, sur cette maudite liste ! Pourquoi il fallait que je me farcisse tout le sal boulot ? C'était toujours la même chose. En plus, c'était effectivement bourré de monde. Enfin, pour une bibliothèq,e s'entends. Rien de comparable avec la superette du coin le samedi soir. Même si la technique dont je devais user pour ne pas perdre de temps était finalement la même.

Iruka était beaucoup trop préventif pour un père adoptif. Il était étouffant avec Naruto, vraiment. Si j'avais été à la place de Naruto, je me serais vite sentie coupé de tous mes vivres, et j'aurais vite pété un cable, aussi. Rien que tous ces livres. Il ne fallait pas connaître Naruto par coeur pour savoir que même si il perdait du temps à aller les chercher, il n'en ferait rien. Il n'avait jamais été bosseur, Iruka devait bien le savoir, non ? Je m'empresse de tous les prendre. En plus d'être nombreux, il fallait qu'ils soient repartient partout dans la grande bibliothèque. Et la plupart d'entre eux aient la taille d'un dictionnaire.

Finalement, je les avait tous récoleté, sauf un. Le seul qui avait l'air plutôt simple à comprendre, et qui aurait pu correspondre à Naruto. Enfin, d'après le titre, je pouvais surtout comprendre que ça parlait de technique de combat (mais pourquoi Iruka lui avait-il conseillé un truc pareil ?), des blessures qu'on pouvait avoir et de la façon dont on pouvait les soigner. J'avais demandé à un rat de bibliothèque si il en restait, et elle m'avait bafouillé vaguement que non, le dernier avait été emprunté il y a deux jours.

Avant d'aller réserver ces livres inutilement lourds, je me remis en mémoire le cours barbant qui m'attendais ce soir, sur mes maths. Une fois, Sakura m'avait conseillé un livre qui était simplement écrit, et qui aurait pu m'aider. En vérité, je m'en fiche totalement, mais si ça pouvait me refaire arrêter plus vite cette stupide aide, mieux valait le prendre tout de suite.

Je pose les livres sur une table non loin et me dirige vers la partie qui concerne les matières, pour aller discrètement sur les maths. Je me souvenais vaguement du nom de ce stupide bouquin, et quand j'arrivai enfin à le trouver, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursaute, et me retourne brusquement pour voir la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir en ce moment, devant moi. En vérité, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ce crétin avait un geste plus ou moins amical envers moi, puisque je ne ressentai rien d'amical à son égard, c'était bien le contraire, justement.

Le guignol de Sai me fit un sourrie hypocrite en me balançant un "salut !" plutôt coincé, auquel je répondis par un regard meurtrier.

-Quelques lacunes en maths ?_ ironisa-t-il en regardant les livres_.

-Ferme-la, tu veux. _Je reprends ma recherche_

-C'est surement pour tes cours avec Sakura, non ?

-Elle t'as mit au courant, hein.

-Oui, on est assez proches. Enfin on-

-Je m'en fiche. Vraiment.

Je pris le livre et, lui tournant le dos, entrepris de partir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu n'as pas honte ? _M'interpela-t-il_. Ton comportement, je le trouve déplorable.

-Ah oui ?

Je me retourne, et vois toujours ce sourire qui me donnait envie de le frapper. Je serre les poings, ça allait sortir si je ne me contrôlais pas plus. Sa façon de tout juger sans forcement savoir était des plus énervantes.

-Toi, t'es plus dans le rôle du gars qui sert à rien, tu vois. _Lachais-je._

-Je t'ai vu l'embrasser, l'autre soir. _Il stoppa toute expression_, ça avait l'air plutôt intense, non ?

La scène du baiser me revint sans que je le veuille en mémoire.

-En quoi ça te regarde, hein ?

-Qu'est ce que Sakura est, pour toi ?

-...

-Je veux dire, tu ressens quoi pour elle ?

Je fronce encore plus les sourcils. Si il y avait bien quelque chose dans laquelle il n'avait pas à fourrer son nez d'abruti, c'était bien ça. Je ne ressentais rien pour Sakura...Comme je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pour quiconque. Mais il était bien trop proche d'elle (ce crétin) pour que je puisse me permettre de lui sortir ce qui était la vérité. (Non, je ne l'aime pas, bon sang.) Et de toute façon, pourquoi devrais-je lui répondre ?

-Tu es vraiment bête._ Souffla-t-il. _Heureusement que j'étais là pour Sakura, l'autre jour. Je l'ai réconforté comme il le fallait-

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Mes poings me brûlaient trop, ça aurait été mal-sain de ne pas agir. Je le frappai comme il se devait que je le frappe. Pas trop fort, ça aurait attiré l'attention des autres. Il recula sous la force du choc et bon sang, qu'est ce que ça m'avait fait du bien ! Il perdit même l'équilibre et tomba au sol, une magnifique marque rouge sur sa joue. J'étais enfin soulagé. Mais le sourire qu'il afficha après cette leçon me donna simplement envie de recommencer, et d'y mettre toute ma force.

-Sakura est une fille vraiment bien, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

-Tu ne la mérite pas._ Il fronca les sourcils, redevenant sérieux_. Tu ne mérite pas son sourire, et encore moins ses larmes.

Il se releva, Mon poing s'élança tout seul vers lui, mais au moment où je pourrais enfin me sentir libéré en l'envoyant à terre une bonne fois pour toute, un cri aigu retentit. Je me retourne, et vois deux hystériques baver devant mon bras en action. Je pousse un profond soupire, avant d'envoyer un regard des plus meurtriers qui soient à ce imbécile, qui avait repris son expression d'hypocrite.

-Parce que tu crois que tu mérite quelque chose chez elle, toi ? _soufflais-je de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre._

Il me lança un regard incompréhensible et je pu enfin repartir, ayant finalement le livre en main. J'ignorai les deux groupies et pris la pile de livres. J'avais assez perdu de temps comme ça.

De retour à ce qu'on aurait pu appeller l'accueil, la file d'attente pour réserver les livres était interminable. Je pus tout de même (comme l'aurait prédit Naruto) gruger de six places sur la dizaine qu'il y avait, puisque les filles qui attandaient depuis un moment à mon avis me laissèrent passé avec un petit sourire stupide. Après, ça alla assez vite, et je ressortie de ce lieux étouffant aussi vite que j'en fus rentré.

Je presse le pas. Il fallait que j'arrive avant Kakashi et Iruka, sinon, je ne sais pas de quoi j'aurais l'air, et encore plus Naruto.

Je rentre dans la chambre en ouvrant la porte abilement, vu la taille que prenaient ces bouquins dans mes mains. Et finalement, je me rends compte que c'était possible de faire quelque chose de cette fichu pièce. Naruto l'avait plutôt bien rangée. Il a une expresson de profond soulagement en me voyant arriver.

-Bon sang ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais à temps.

-Tss.

Il m'aide à poser les livres dans un endroit que je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué dans la chambre. La preuve que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu rangée. Ah si, quand j'y ai emménagé, peut-être.

Cinq minutes plus tard, à peine, lorsqu'il faisait semblant de faire ses devoirs, et que je commençais à rassembler mes affaires (je devrais bientôt aller chez Sakura.) On frappa à la porte. Naruto pris une grande inspiration et l'apréhension qu'il affichait m'arracha un sourire. Il était rarement comme ça.

Il ouvrit, et je pus d'abbord voir Iruka qui avait les larmes aux yeux en revoyant son fils adoptif et le prit dans ses bras affectueusement. Puis Kakashi entra, la même expression que je lui avait toujours connu sur le visage. Son éternel masque cachant la moitier de son visage. Il ne changeait vraiment pas. Il m'adressa un "Yo !" et je pus dicerner un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres cachées.

Naruto installa tout de suite une ambiance plutôt agréable, alors qu'Iruka se mit à scruter le moindre détail de la chambre, une main au menton.

-On aurait dû faire une visite surprise._ Déclara Kakashi en ouvrant un placard_. C'est anormalement rangé ! Haha

-N-Non ! _Retorqua aussitôt Mon colocataire_. Cette chambre est toujours comme ça !

-Je te crois...

Mon soit-disant père adoptif pris ce qui nous servait de poubelle en pointant toutes les lingettes pleine de poussière qu'il y avait dedans. Ils se mirent tous à rire, et Naruto les invita à s'installer par terre devant la table basse (On ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute façon). Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant près d'un bon quart d'heure. Naruto insista bien sur le fait qu'il était allé cherché les livres qu'Iruka lui avait préconisé, en les brandissant fièrement.

Je ne partissipai pas à la discussion. Ce genre de chose m'énervait. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile à mes yeux de parler de ma moyenne de math (puisque les notes était le principal sujet.) J'avais d'ailleurs la chance d'avoir Kakashi, qui fermait plus ou moins les yeux dessus. Je me contentais de faire des choses comme finir de ranger mes vêtements que j'étais aller chercher il n'y a pas si longtemps après les avoir fait lavé, ou encore faire la vaisselle (Naruto avait décidé que pour que ça fasse naturel, il devait laisser la vaisselle non faite. C'était surtout une excuse car il ne supportait pas la faire.) et finir de prendre les affaires de cours qu'il fallait pour aller chez Sakura dés qu'ils seraient partis.

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, ça ne dura, comme prévu, pas longtemps. Iruka avait bien tenté de ramener le sujet sur moi pour me faire participer mais Kakashi, qui avait depuis longtemps compris mon état d'esprit arrivai toujours à refaire dériver le sujet. Il avait lui, sortit presque avant de commencer à parler son livre de pervers qu'il devait lire pour la je ne sais combien de fois maintenant. Et vingt minutes plus tard, ils se relevèrent pour aller chez Ichiraku.

-Sasuke, tu ne viens pas ? _me demanda Iruka._

-Non, je-

-Sasuke prends des cours particuliers ! _coupa Naruto_. Héhéhé, avec Sakura en plus !

-Ferme-la.

-Oh, Sakura ? Je me demande si je ne l'ai pas eut comme élève en primaire, aussi.

-Oui, c'était ma meilleure amie, tu te souviens pas ? _rigola-t-il._

La facilité avec laquelle il pouvait reparler de cette pèriode était assez déroutante. Je gardais toujours en tête les possibles sentiments qu'il devait toujours avoir pour elle.

Il commencèrent alors à sortir de la chambre, et pendant que je fermais mon sac, Kakashi se ramena vers moi, d'une manière telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait un secret à me dire.

-Alors Sasuke, dis-moi. _Il me donna un coup de coude_. Cette Sakura, elle est mignonne ?

-Qu- ! _Je fronce les sourcils_. Ces livres de pervers te rendent toujours l'esprit mal placé, à ce que je vois.

-Oh allez Sasuke, tu peux tout me dire.. Tu sors avec elle, n'est ce pas ?

-Pas du tout.

-Haaa.. _Il soupira_. Tu as toujours été involontairement un tombeur, je suis sûr qu'elle est dingue de toi, au moins !

-Pas vraiment, non. _Lachais-je, blazé. _

-Oh ? Serait-elle différente ?

-...On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Je suis sur que c'est ton genre ! _Chuchota-t-il._

Alors que j'allais le renvoyer bouler comme je le faisais si souvent lors de ma jeunesse ratée, Naruto l'appella pour qu'il se dépèche à les rejoindre. Il poussa un soupire, et prit un air amusé. Mais redevenant soudain sérieux, il se mit à me fixer étrangement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que je te donne quelque chose.

-Hein ?

-...Le temps passe vite tu sais ? Je n'ai même pas le temps de te faire un cours la dessus.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Il mit sa main dans sa poche, il allait en sortir quelque chose.

-Tu dois surement savoir comment on fait, de toute façon.

-...

-Bref, mon petit doigt me dit qu'avec cette Sakura, tu en auras surement besoin ! Héhéhé !

Il brandit alors une ribambelle de carrés en plastique, que j'examinai aussitôt. J'hallucinais, c'était pas possible. Il venait m'offrir des préservatifs ? Et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il était en train d'agiter sous mon nez, comme un os qu'on agiterai devant un chien. J'entendis des pas s'approcher vivement, et Naruto apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Kakashi-sensei ? _(il l'appellait ainsi depuis une période lorsque nous avions dans les douze ans où il nous avait apprit plus ou moins des choses fondamentales sur la vie)_

Je pris brusquement les préservatifs pour les cacher derrière mon dos. Il ne fallait pas que Naruto voit ça, vraiment. Il serait capable de s'immaginer que c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de me les fournir. Et automatiquement il penserai que c'est pour Sakura. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de me donner un truc pareil ? Je n'en avait pas spécialement besoin.

J'eu droit à un dernier sourire de Kakashi avant qu'il ne parte, me souhaitant inutilement de prendre du bon temps. Quand la porte se referma, je pus pousser un profond soupire. Je pris les cinq carrés en plastiques dans ma main. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire de ça ? Il fallait que je le planque quelque part où Naruto n'irait pas chercher.

J'eu alors un flash black plutôt violent du baiser toride que j'avais échangé avec Sakura. Le soir du festival. Violent dans le sens où toutes les sensations que j'avais bien pu éprouver ce soir-là me revinrent comme un coup de massu. Croyiez-le ou non, je ressenti même sa main griffer mon dos, et pire encore, son gémissement rerésonnait dans mon crâne. Il fallu que je secoue brusquement ma tête pour que ça s'arrête enfin.

Je crois que c'était une très mauvaise idée de tenir ces bouts de plastique dans mes mains, mon esprit divaguait inutilement sur des choses futiles. Comme le décoleté de Sakura, qu'elle porterai surement ce soir, encore.

Prenant conscience de tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête à ce moment-là, je me relevai soudainement pour aller enfouir les préservatifs au fond du tirroir de mon coté de l'armoire. Je me dégoutais moi-même, si bien que j'avais l'impression que même une bonne grasse matinée n'arriverai pas à arranger les choses. Il en faudrait surement deux. Voir trois, pour que je redevienne normal.

------------------

Mon sac sur le dos, la porte de la chambre fermée à clé (Naruto avait la sienne) Quelques billets en poche pour le taxi, je me dirigeais vers l'appartement de Sakura. J'avais longtemps hésité, au final, à y aller ou non. Mais quand j'avais pensé à la repercution que ça pourrait avoir, si j'avais le malheur de lui poser un lapin, je m'étais enfin résigné. Si j'étais efficace, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Et même si j'épréhendais le fait de me retrouver seul avec elle dans son appartement (ne s'était-il pas passé quelque chose à chaque fois où presque que cette situation se présentait ?) je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'est ce que je m'étais dit.

J'arrivai devant la grosse porte rouge de l'entrée, comme si souvent ces derniers temps. Le temps extérieur était vraiment mauvais, de la buée sortait de ma bouche lorsque je respirais. J'appui sur le numéro de son appartement et quelques secondes plus tard, sans que ça ne réponde, la porte s'ouvre. Je rentre et, en montant les escaliers, je fus étonner de ne pas tomber sur la gamine hystérique.

Ce qui m'étonna plus, en revanche, c'est ce qui suivit. Je frappais à la porte, et on ouvrit presque aussitôt. Il y avait l'air d'avoir de l'agitation dans l'appartement, ce n'était pas très rassurant. Quand la porte fut enfin ouverte, j'eu la surprise de tomber sur la mioche de l'étage en dessous, qui avait l'air encore une fois très heureuse de me retrouver. Barbant.

-Sasukeeeeeee !

Je l'empêchai de justesse de me sauter dessus. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien. Il se passait quoi, au juste ? Pourquoi elle était là, elle ? Et bon sang où était Sakura ?

-Entre, vite !

A peine je fus un pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement que je découvris Sakura, debout sur son canapé, une louche en main et scrutant partout autour d'elle quelque chose que j'ignorai.

-Eiko ! _S'écria-t-elle_. Ne laisse pas la porte ouverte, il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe ! J'aurais sa peau !

Je rentre en refermant lentement la porte derrière moi. Je la constate, haussant les sourcils, et quand elle se rends enfin compte de ma présence, une furieuse rougeur emplie ses joues et elle détourne du regard.

-Hem, euh, tu veux bien attendre deux secondes ? Je-

-Sakura chasse mille-paaaattes !

Il fallait l'avouer, c'était du gros délire. Je m'attendais plus à la voir, bossant comme une folle sur ses cours ou lisant un bouquin de médecine, dans le calme le plus total. Et je la trouvais là, debout sur son canapé en position d'attaque, avec une louche en plus de ça, et la gamine hystérique avec elle. Pour un mille-patte, si j'avais bien compris.

-Sakura peur des mille-pattes. Faillit pleuré en le voyant tout à l'heure !

Je pose mon sac. C'était très mal partit, je crois. D'autant plus que les mille-pattes, on les voit une fois mais ils se planquent de façon à ce qu'on ne les revoit jamais. Il n'y avait pas de quoi monter sur son canapé.

-C'est pas pour dire mais.. _Je regarde l'état de l'appartement_. Je suis venu pour que tu m'aides en math, non ?

-Tu permets ? _Elle m'engueula_. Il était énorme ! Je ne peux pas bosser avec une chose pareille dans mon appartement !

Je pousse un soupire. J'avais l'impression de découvrir une facette d'elle à chacune de nos rencontre. Celle-là, elle était plus ou moins drôle, quand on connait la Sakura froide et intransperçable des premières fois où je la voyais.

Je m'avance vers elle lentement, jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Enfin, pas vraiment, puisqu'avec l'avantage du canapé, je lui arrivai à peu près au nombril. Elle fronce les sourcils en me fixant avec un regard dans lequelle je voyais de l'incompréhension. Je lui prends la louche des mains. Est ce qu'on a déjà réussi à tuer un mille-pattes avec une louche ? Elle essaye de retorquer quelque chose mais je l'attrape par le poignet pour la faire descendre de là. Elle perd l'équilibre et se retrouve à tomber contre moi dans un juron parfaitement audible.

....

Bon sang, mon esprit divaguait beaucoup trop.

Elle me fixe en froncant les sourcils pendant à peu près cinq secondes.

-Sasuke et Sakura y s'aiiiiimeuuuh !

-Ei-Eiko ! Sa va pas de sortir des idioties pareilles ?!

Elle se dégagea de mon emprise pour aller gronder la mioche. Je pose la louche sur la table basse en face du canapé et le bruit la fait sursauter. Elle scrute partout autour d'elle comme si l'objet de toutes ses peurs pouvait faire un bruit similaire à celui-là. Et quand elle se rend compte que ce n'est que moi, elle pousse un soupire de soulagement. Elle prend mon sac, sans une autorisation quelconque, et l'amène près de la table. Où elle dégage les affaires en trop. Je m'assoi sur le canapé et Eiko arrive en sautillant. Sakura se dirige vers sa mini-cuisine pour faire ce qui me semblait être du thé.

-Tu te demande surement ce qu'elle fiche ici, hein ? _Me demanda-t-elle._

-Ben... Puisque tu m'en parle.

-Ses parents vont manger au restaurent ce soir.

-Sakura garde Eikoooo !

-Ils m'ont demandé de la gardé, désolé, ça ne sera pas aussi calme que d'habitude.

Je ne répondis rien et alors que la gamine balançaient ses pieds qui ne touchaient pas le sol dans le vide, trouvant ça très drôle, apparement. Le temps que je sorte mes affaires de mon sac, Sakura arrive avec ce qui était, comme je le pensais, du thé.

-Eiko, tu ne veux pas aller jouer dans la chambre ?

-Sakura venir avec moi ?

-Non, désolée, j'ai des choses à faire ici. Tu vas jouer pendant encore quelques temps, d'accord ?

-Maiiiis !

-Et après tu feras un gros dodo, parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de la journée.

-Mais ! Sakura pas là avec moi aujourd'hui !

Sakura poussa un soupire, et l'ammena dans une pièce à coté qui m'était inconnue. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, repoussant un soupire.

-Cette gamine est une vraie boule d'énergie, sa mère n'en peux plus.

-Je vois ça.

Elle eut un petit rire et elle prit un air plus sérieux en prenant en main mon cahier. Elle étouffa un cri d'exaspération en en voyant l'état, et me refit la morale sur la façon dont j'étais censé le tenir. Elle m'indiqua tout ce que je devais faire. Et je m'y mis sur le champ. Je ne voulais vraiment pas m'éterniser.

Quelques autres minutes passèrent, quand je me souvenu de quelque chose.

-Tu n'avais pas de chambre avant, si ? _demandais-je, haussant un sourcil._

-...Tu te souviens de ça ?

-Tu m'avais dit déplier ton canapé en lit.

-... Euh, ben en fait,_Elle me dévisagea_. il y avait une salle fermée à clé, c'était un débara, et j'ai appris que cette pièce était tout à fait utilisable, en fin de compte.

-Ah.

-Le proprio me l'a ouverte et en y faisant un peu de rangement, c'est devenu ma chambre. C'est largement plus pratique.

Je ne répondis rien. Et bizarrement, malgré ce silence qui durait, l'ambiance n'était en rien tendue. C'était plutôt calme, et même agréable. La lumière était basse, elle avait éteind celle qui servait à éclairé tout le salon. A la place elle avait allumé des bougies, et alors que je devais la regarder bizarrement, elle m'avait dit qu'en fait, elle préferait travailler avec plein de douces et petites lumières, plutôt qu'avec la grande.

Il devait bien y avoir une trentaine de minutes d'écoulées, et j'étais fier de moi, puisque j'allais plutôt vite. On entendit alors un bruit venant de ce qui était la chambre de Sakura. On tourna la tête en même temps, et on vit Eiko se gratter la tête d'un air bête. Puis elle lacha finalement;

-Sasuke et Sakura pas encore s'être embrassé ?

-Qu- Eiko, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? _je vis Sakura rougir_.

-Sasuke et Sakura amoureux pourtant, non ?

-Haaan... _Elle soupira_. Eiko, tu vas aller dormir maintenant, il se fait tard.

-Noooon !! Eiko pas fatiguée du tout ! Eiko veux voir Sakura et Sasuke s'embrasseeeeeeer !!

-Ca suffit maintenant.

Sakura se releva, se dirigeant calmement vers la gamine. C'était en effet, une vrai boule de nerfs. Elle se mit à courir partout dans l'appartement criant qu'elle n'irais pas se coucher avant de nous avoir vu... Nous embrasser. Bon sang, ce genre de mioches, il leur faudrait une bonne paire de baffe, d'après moi. A bout de force, Sakura se laissa tomber au sol, Eiko lui tournant plus ou moins autour, elle s'approcha d'elle pour voire si elle allait bien.

-Sakura pas bien ? _Demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

-Je t'ai eu !!

Elle se releva d'un coup et pris la gamine sous le bras. Elle eut un geste victorieux qui m'arracha un sourire. Elle l'ammena dans la chambre et lui ordonna de se mettre en pyjama. Elle referma la porte en revenant vers moi.

-Elle est invivable. _Soupira-t-elle._

-...Je te proposerai bien de l'aide mais,_ je fixai mon crayon, finissant l'exercice_. Si tu me laissais faire, je lui en mettrai surement une pour la calmer, et elle irait au lit à coups sur.

Un rire franc s'échapa de sa bouche. Je la regardai rire, et un sentiment de frustration s'eprit de moi. C'était désagréable au possible. Quand elle s'arrêta et qu'elle me vit la fixer, elle fronca légèrement des sourcils mais se plongea finalement dans mon regard. J'étais sûr que c'était une mauvaise idée, vraiment.

-Sakuraaaaaaaaa !!!

-..._Elle ferma les yeux_. Et là, c'est le pire.

Je la regarde faire, elle va ouvrir la porte et la gamine sort, en courant partout comme tout à l'heure dans l'appartement. Sakura la laisse faire, et elle arrive finalement vers moi en sautillant, s'étant mise en pyjama.

-Eiko veut voire Sasuke embrasser Sakura !!!

Elle posa ses petites mains qui avaient tripotées pleins de poupée sur mes genoux.

-Alleeeeeeeez !

-...Tous les soirs c'est pareil, _annonca Sakura, posée à l'encadrement de la porte de chambre_, elle fait un caprice et exige quelque chose. Sa mère cède toujours, vu que c'est plus ou moins simple à réaliser. Mais là...

-C'est pas possible, désolé._ Lachais-je à la mioche_. Alors maintenant, tu vas dormir.

-Noooooon !! NON NON NON !!

Elle se mit à pleurer, avant de se rouler par terre. Quelle peste, vraiment. Sakura s'énerva, et l'arrêta du mieux qu'elle le put. Elle lui cria dessus, et pendant l'ombre d'un instant, j'ai cru que ça avait marché, puisque la gamine s'était tu. Mais ça reprit de plus belle, et elle se mit à crier, histoire d'ameuter les voisins.

-Eiko ! Ca suffit maintenant !

-Eiko pas dormiiiiir !

Bon sang, vraiment, une fois de plus, mes mains me brûlaient. J'avais envie de lui mettre une baffe. Une plus ou moins douce, mais assez forte pour que ça la fasse se faire taire. Puis quand je vis Sakura totalement épuisée, une pulsion me prit. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je me relevai, pour aller vers ce qui était censé être mon aide en maths.

Lorsqu'elle me vit m'approcher dangereusement vers elle, une expression de panique se dessina sur son visage. Elle souffla un "Nan...." Et alors que la gamine continuait de criser en poussant des cris persants, elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Je venais d'attraper Sakura par la taille, et je m'étais emparé de ses lèvres. Elle remit automatiquement (comme la fois du festival) ses mains sur mon torse, avant que l'une d'entre elle ne remonte pour passer plus ou moins sensuellement dans mes cheveux. Tout ce que je pourrais en dire c'est l'effet que ça eut sur moi, effet qui n'était pas négligeable, je dois dire. Je voulais entendre sa voix brûler de désir dans mes oreilles, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était une mioche haute comme trois pommes qui était spectatrice. Alors au moment où je risquais de ne plus me contrôler si ça se faisait plus intense encore, elle me repoussa gentiement. Détachant sa langue de la mienne aussi discrètement qu'elle me lança son regard tendu d'une seconde à peine.

Ca avait marché. La gamine était scotchée. Elle nous regardait, la bouche grande ouverte. Sakura la prit alors dans ses bras pour l'ammener dans sa chambre. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Vraiment, il me fallait du sommeil. Non seulement j'avais des pulsions étranges, mais en plus, mes réactions étaient encore plus imprévisibles. J'avais la tendance involontaire à toujours en vouloir plus. Je ne me reconaissait plus. C'était cette sensation désagréable de ne pas se sentir soit qui m'emplissait trop ces derniers temps.

Je me remit comme si de rien n'était à mes exercices de maths, n'y comprenant plus rien du tout. J'avais beau essayer de me concentrer, c'était impossible. La porte de la chambre se referma alors. Sakura se gratta la gorge et s'approcha, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-...Merci. _souffla-t-elle alors_.

Je crois que mon coeur avait acceléré lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots. C'était la première fois qu'elle me remerciait de l'embrasser. Ou peut-être me remerciait-elle pour le fait que la gamine ait enfin arrêté son caprice. Finalement, il y avait d'autre moyen plus agréable que de lui mettre une baffe pour la calmer.

Elle prit la télécomande et alluma la télé. Après m'avoir précautieusement demandé si ça ne me dérangeais pas. Je lui répondis vaguement que non, sans la regarder. En fait, ce n'était pas la télé, ni même le film niais qui y passait qui me dérangeait. Mais le fait qu'il m'était impossible de faire ce maudit exercice que j'aurais fait en temps reccord avant ce baiser. Je l'embrassais souvent, ces derniers temps, non ? C'était flippant. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Je l'entendis s'allonger. Les frottements de ses vêtements contre le canapé me donnerent un frisson. Si bien que j'ai cru que mon crayon de papier allait se casser dans ma main tellement je le serrais pour reprendre mes esprits.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le supplice était finit. Par supplice, j'entends les exercices. Enfin non, j'étais loin d'avoir fini, en fait. Mais je n'arriverai décidement pas à me concentrer ce soir. Je referme mon cahier en poussant un gros soupire. Je tourne lentement la tête. Bon sang, elle dormait. Pour le coup, j'eu un flash back de la fois où... Non, vraiment, il fallait que tout ça s'arrête.

C'était atroce. J'avais peur de mes réactions, désormais. Elle avait tout gagner, à me rendre comme ça. Je remis mes affaires rapidement dans mon sac. Plus vite j'en serais loin moins je ressentirai l'envie de l'embrasser.

Alors que j'avais la main posée sur la poignet, je la vis se recroquviller plus ou moins sur elle même. Elle avait froid. Je pousse un soupire, elle n'avait vraiment que ça à faire de s'endormir sur son canapé ? C'était barbant. Je pris une couette qui était plié en quatre sur le coté du canapé. Surement celle qui lui servait quand elle le dépliait pour dormir dessus la nuit. Je l'étala sur son corps de façon à ne pas la réveiller, mais un détail m'arrêta.

Elle avait, effectivement, gardé son décoleté.

...

Bordel ! Pourquoi je pensais à ça ? Je me dépêchai de cacher cet objet de désir sous le tissu, et de repartir rapidement d'ici.

Le taxi fut vite pris, et j'arrivai tout aussi rapidement dans la chambre, où Naruto n'étais pas encore rentré. Je me déshabilla pour aller me coucher, vite, il me fallait su sommeil. Je m'allonge dans mon lit, je ne trouvais même pas la force de bailler. Ou peut-être étais-ce parce que je n'étais pas fatigué.

_-Alors Sasuke, dis-moi, cette Sakura, elle est mignonne ?_

Son visage endormi prit possession de mon esprit. Je pouvais maintenant répondre à cette question. Et bon sang, c'était vraiment énervant de se sentir capable d'aprouver formelement une telle chose.

Non je ne l'aime pas. Je suis juste humainement impossible de résister à ce qu'elle provoque en moi.

**--------------------**

**Dîtes, je crois que ce chapitre était assez long, non ? Vous en pensez quoi ? ;D Je suis assez régulière dans la publication, je trouve. Je ne dépasse pas une certaine date limite que je me fixe inconsciement, enfin vos reviews me font ultra plaisir serieux, plus y'en a plus vite ça arrivera ! Aussi, je gère puisque je suis en train de terminer la suite de "Il a besoin de moi". Sauf que je pense qu'il faudra encore une suite à celle-ci. Je n'arrive pas à toruver une fin qui me convienne ! **

**Pour ceux qui pourraient s'intéressé à ma nouvelle fic en cours, je suis un peu (voir beaucoup) plus lente que sur celle-ci. Je ne veux pas trop pressé, on peut dire ça comme ça xD**

**Et maintenant à vos claviers ! :D**

**Biz' a vous.**

**~Kura.**


	14. Inquiétant

**Hiiii ! **

**J'ai été longue, n'est ce pas ? ' J'en suis désolée, vous savez.. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps, ces dernières semaines. D'autant plus que bon, avant les vacances de Noël, j'ai toujours beaucoup plus de pression niveau cours, et tout ça.. **

**Aussi ce chapitre est un peu triste, j'ai mis longtemps à le pondre ! Vous allez rester sur votre faim, c'est moi qui vous le diiiit ! :P**

**J'ai remarqué que j'avais eu vachement de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, et bon sang ce que ça peu me faire chaud au coeur ! Le fait qu'elles soient ultra espacées m'a au départ fait croire que j'en aurait presque pas, mais c'est en y répondant que j'ai pris conscience du fait que ça vous plaît vraiment, et ça me rend super heureuuuse.**

**La réponse :**

**Hanaty : Je ne sais pas si ce que j'écris est ce qu'attend les lectrice/lecteurs, mais ce que tu m'a dit m'a fait plaisir ! Et, mon impatience fait que je ne suis pas capable d'avoir un béta, malheureusement, je suis désolée des fautes ! '**

**Nobuta-chuunyuu : Ahah, le supplice de la fin du chapitre est de retour ! Mdr, voilà al suite, et merci ! :3**

**Aminatore :Merci, merci ! :P**

**bouille-chan : Je fais aussi du piano ! (Depuis 3ans ^-^') J'adore tes reviews ;P Voilà la suite ! **

**Mireba-chan : Bon, tu sais déjà que je rafolle de tes reviews ultra longues, très précises et incroyablements gentilles. J'aime, j'aime ! Alors merciiiii ! Et 'jattends ton MP avec impatience :P Bisous !**

**Reviews anonymes :**

**Akira Yasuo : C'est sur que Eiko est capricieuse, n'est ce pas ? Et le Paradis du batifolage sur Kakashi, ça lui donne forcement des idées ;P Merci de ta review !**

**nadia : Tu n'es pas la seule à l'apprécier :3! Voilà la suite !**

**mama : Je ne sais pas si je penserai ou aurait forcement le temps de t'envoyer un mail à chaque fois, tu sais, mais tu pourrais peut-être te créer un compte et me mettre dans tes story alrt ? C'est plus pratique ! ^-^' Merci et voilà la suite.**

**Tsume : Merci pour tes deux reviews bien complètes ! Ca me fait vraiment trèèès plaisir ! ;P Voilà la suite des aventures de Sasuke (et Sakura) :D**

**Yunamina : Bon sang ce que tes reviews me font trop plaisir ! Aaah, à chaque fois je guette pour voir quand est ce que tu review et tout.. Merci beaucoup pour les deux que tu as postéééé ! :D Voilà la suite U;U' en esperant soulager ton impatience :P **

**Hanahi-chan : Toi, tu attends avec impatience que les sentiments éclatent pour de bons et les belles déclarations, hein ? ;P Et bien il faudra être patiente, car je pense le mettre seulement vers la fin, et elle arrive lentement pour le moment.. Je te remercie pour ta review, et voilà la suite ! :3**

**lili : Ah, sur ce coup je 'nai aps trop respecter le temps, désolée ^-^'. Mais merci quand même de ta review et, non, je ne publi pas sur d'autre site, suelement sur celui-ci ! :3**

**Tsuuu :Oui, mes poussées d'inspiration m'ont lachées sur ce chapitre, mais bon, j'éspère qu'il te plaiera, vraiment ! Merci ! :P**

**jiji777 : Merci d'avoir reviewer ! :P**

** : Merciiii ! Voilà la suite ! :3**

**Oliara : La voilà !**

**Suzaku : Merci de commenter à chaque fois ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Voici la suite ! **

**Kloger : La suite ? Elle est lààà ! Héhé, merci ! :P**

**sasu-saku-powaa : Ooh, merci ! Tu peux lire la suite, maintenant :3**

**Sur ce bonne lecture, et reviewez-moi comme cette fois-ci encore ! J'aime ! :3**

**Chapitre 14 : Inquiétant.**

Je venais de me réveiller en sursaut. Comme ça, brutalement. J'étais en sueur et ma respiration était sacadée. Je surpris une larme perler sur ma joue, minuscule. Mais c'était surement dû à la tention qui régnait dans le cauchemard que je venais de faire. Naruto ronflait comme à son habitude alors que je reprenais lentement mes esprits. Puis la gorge seche, je descendis de mon lit pour aller boire dans la mini salle de bain.

Ca m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Car en plus de manquer cruellement de sommeil, il fallait que celui-ci devienne hanté par Sakura. Non, n'allez pas croire qu'elle devient une partie trop importante de ma vie. En vérité, ça allait faire plus d'une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je crois qu'elle faisait un stage ou quelque chose dans le genre. En tout cas, elle ne venait plus au lycée. Et cela depuis que nous nous étions retrouvé forcé à s'embrasser pour qu'une gamine hystérique et capricieuse aille dormir.

Je ne comptais plus les fois où nous nous étions embrassé. Mine de rien, mon pari avançait plus vite que je ne l'avais tristement imaginé. Elle s'attachait à moi, je le sentais. Il faudrait mainteant que je sorte avec elle sous les yeux de mes "amis" pour qu'ils me laissent enfin tranquille et que je sois finalement libéré une bonne fois pour toute de ces chaînes lourdes et inutiles.

Je voyais enfin mon pari toucher à sa fin et je crois que j'en venais trop souvent à penser la façon dont je devrais me séparer d'elle. Car n'allez pas croire que je resterais avec Sakura une fois que ça sera fait. Je tiens à ma liberté, et surtout, je ne l'aime pas. Depuis le dernier baiser que nous avions échangé l'autre soir, tout pour moi, était dans la poche. Ou presque.. Je me suis alors mis à penser à ce que jusque là j'avais préféré ignorer. Et c'est depuis lors que je rêve, ou plutôt que je cauchemarde d'elle presque tous les soirs.

Je lui briserai forcement le coeur, après tout.

Là, je venais tout juste de rêver qu'elle s'était suicidé et que toutes les douleurs du monde s'abattaient sur moi alors que je venais de lui avouer que de toute façon ce n'était qu'un pari. Et je m'étais réveillé. Maintenant, j'allais oublier ces images désagréables et retourner reprendre une dose de sommeil méritée. C'était stupide de penser à une chose pareille, vraiment.

-------

Quelque heures plus tard, le réveil sonna violement. Je pris mon oreiller pour le lancer dessus, il finirait par se casser un jour ou l'autre. Mais ça aussi, je m'en fichais bien.

Au moment de sortir Naruto de ses ronflements incécents, il poussa un grognement plus fort que les autres matins et me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de venir le réveiller. Mais trop tard. Le jour où je me soucierais de ne pas déranger les autres ou non, et bien je... Tiens, je serais amoureux de Sakura. Chose qui n'arrivera jamais, donc, je ne me soucierai jamais d'embêter Naruto ou pas.

-Debout, espèce d'idiot.

-Nnh, ferme-la !

Il mit sa couverture sur lui, signe qui voulait dire qu'il ne serrait pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Et le temps que j'aille prendre une bonne douche, il s'était finalement levé. Il prenait ce qui ressemblait à un petit déjeuné qu'il ne finira pas, la tête enfoncé dans le paté encore plus que d'habitude. Je m'assois devant lui, et me mets à le fixer, prenant un gâteau dans la boîte faite pour.

-Quoi ? _Me demande-t-il, las. _

-Je te renvoie la question. _Mes yeux se posent sur le lait que je verse dans mon bol._

-...

Il baissa la tête. Vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui, loin de là. C'est juste que j'ai pour habitude qu'il me casse les oreilles tôt dans la journée. C'est comme le café pour beaucoup de gens; si il n'y en a pas le matin pour vous réveiller, vous serez endormi toute la journée, ou vous ne serez pas pareille. Et bien Naruto le matin en semaine, c'était comme du café. Il était tellement excité pour un rien, que même en m'énervant à chaque fois, c'était lui qui me tirait vraiment du sommeil.

-C'est Hinata... _Lacha-t-il, triste._

-Mh ?

-Elle... Enfin, je sais pas trop si je devrais t'en parler..

Je fronçais des sourcils. Ca non plus, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Surtout que maintenant qu'il avait si bien commencé, je le voyais mal s'arrêter. D'autant plus que j'avais la vague impression que ça concernait étroitement...

-Sakura... _souffla-t-il à ses mains. _L'autre jour, je l'ai vu qui allait à l'infiermerie alors que j'étais avec Hinata.

-...

-Je suis allé la voir en courant, parce que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui demander.

-Quoi comme chose ?

-Des... _Il releva les yeux vers moi_, enfin, des trucs de filles, ça concernait... Hinata.

Il comptait partir sur ce sujet et arrêter de parler de Sakura. Je l'interrompis, lui indiquant que les problèmes d'Hinata, ça ne m'intéressais pas vraiment. Il continua.

-Bref, j'ai dû laisser Hinata pendant quelques minutes, et elle me voyait au loin parler, et rigoler avec Sakura... C'était parce que les trucs dont je devais lui parler, c'était super génant ! Donc je rigolais pour que l'atmosphère soit moins tendu, tu vois-

-Continue.

-... Je suis revenu vers Hinata, et elle n'était pas très contente. Elle m'a demandé de quoi j'avais parlé et comme ça la concernait je.. Enfin, je n'ai rien dit.

-...

Il avait l'air d'hésiter, de bien vouloir choisir ses mots. Et ça m'énervait. Il ne pouvait pas être franc, et tout balancer comme ça s'était vraiment passé ? Sans compter qu'il se justifiait à chaque phrase. C'était inutile.

-J'avais décidé de ne pas répondre à ses questions, parce que j'avais peur qu'elle n'arrive à cerner ce dont j'avais parlé !

-Mais... Attends, vous avez parlé de quoi, exactement ? Sans rentrer dans les détails chiants.

-Euh... _Il se mit à rougir_. Je peux bien t'en parler, remarque..

-...

-Avec Hinata on a pas... Enfin on a pas passé le cap du-...Euh... Tout les deux on a pas... Comment dire-

-Couché ensemble ? _Terminais-je, blazé. _

En temps normal Naruto n'était pas du genre complexé ou gené à parler de quoi que ce soit. Surtout qu'il considérait qu'il pouvait tout me dire, espérant secrètement que j'en fasse de même avec lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il allait en parler à Sakura, plutôt qu'à moi. Je crois qu'Hinata avait déteinte sur lui. Je ne précise même pas qu'il était gené au point d'entreméler nerveusement ses doigts comme un gamin qui aurait dû expliqué une bétise à ses parents.

-C-C'est ça ! _S'exclama-t-il, se grattant la tête avec un grand sourire idiot._

-Et t'avais vraiment besoin d'aller en parler _à Sakura _?

-Euh, ben... Non, c'est que comme Hinata est super timide et tout, quoi que pas tant que ça finalement, _glissa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. _Ben, euh, je voulais savoir comment j'aurais dû me comporter sans.. Enfin, pour être différent de d'habitude, et ne pas faire de bourdes monumentales..

-Tss.. _J'eus un micro sourire. _

-Donc je voulais savoir comment j'aurais dû m'y prendre pour que ça se passe bien, et j'ai demandé conseil avec Sakura.. Enfin, comment elle elle préfère ou-

-Parce que tu crois qu'elle l'a déjà fait ?

Ce susraut soudain me fit peur à moi même. D'où ça me venait de le couper, comme ça ? Je manquais encore de sommeil, visiblement.

Il me dévisagea. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir cette réaction. Surtout qu'elle n'était justifiée en rien.

-Euh, ben en fait.. J'-J'en sais rien, si elle a déjà couché ou non. En vérité, vu que c'est ton pari, tu devrais mieux le savoir que moi, non ?

-Abruti. _Je le pulvérisai du regard_. Continue au lieu de raconter des trucs stupides dans le genre.

-....Donc... Je n'ai pas répondu à Hinata...Et elle croit que... Que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour Sakura. Et elle me fait la tête.

-Et c'est vrai ?

-De quoi ?

-Tes sentiments.

_Juste pour vérifier._

-QU- ! Sasuke ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! Haha.

Son rire nerveux trahit le fait qu'il évitait indéniablement le sujet. Il se releva, indiquant qu'il allait être en retard. Alors qu'il s'était changé en vitesse et qu'il laissait la colère inconsciente montée en moi, il prit son sac et ouvrit la porte.

-Naruto.

-...Ou-Oui ? _Il s'arrêta._

-Répond. _Ordonais-je, toujours assis et dos à lui._

-Je sors avec Hinata, Sasuke. Et je l'aime.

Il ferma la porte, alors que le dernier mot sortit de sa bouche atteignait mon oreille. J'avais envie de le rattraper en courant. _Et Sakura ? _Ou encore même, _Laquelle des deux aimes-tu ? _Après tout il n'avait pas précisé.Il n'avait finalement pas répondu, en fait. Et ça m'énervait.

Mais je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je me prendrais la tête avec ce sujet stupide. Je préferais m'activer à finir de manger pour pouvoir aller faire un saut à la bibliothèque. Je n'avais pas repris contact avec Sakura depuis l'autre soir, et je n'avais donc pas eu de cours particuliers non plus. Et c'était d'ailleurs tant mieux.

Je me levais pour mettre mon bol dans l'évier de la mini-cuisine. Notant intérieurement que c'était au tour de Naruto de fair ela vaisselle cette semaine. Il faudrait que je lui rappelle.

Une fois sortis de la chambre, constatant avec un sourire que j'avais largement le temps avant d'aller en cours, qu'une dispute non loin de là m'interpella plutôt violement.

-Et alors ?! Laisse moi partir ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu te crois permis de me dicter ma conduite, hein !?

C'est en posant mon regard sur la scène que je pus me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Temari et Shikamaru. Je le vis la rattraper dans un grand geste par le poignet, avant qu'elle ne le repousse avec force. Il recula brusquement et elle lui cracha une insulte au visage avant de partir, le pas vif, en dehors du lycée.

-...Galère...

J'aurais aimer repartir tranquillement en ignorant la scène plutôt que de m'en mêler, mais ce fut trop tard. Son regard croisa le mien, alors qu'il posait sa main sur son front. Je retins un soupir. Ca serait mal vu que de s'en aller et le laisser dans ses problèmes tout seul, comme j'aurais préféré le faire. Après tout, il serait surement venu, si ça avait été moi. Mais en même temps, je n'aurais jamais créé une telle scène en plein milieu de la cour. Et Sakura n'était pas du genre à se produire en publique de la sorte, non plus.

Je m'approche lentement, et, arrivé à sa hauteur, il me gratifie d'un sourire géné.

-Elle ... _Il reprit une expression sérieuse_, Elle est sur les nerfs, en ce moment.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Je lui ait juste fait remarqué que sa jupe était peut-être coupée un peu trop courte...

-Et ?

-Elle cherche toujours à se diférencier des autres.. _Il fixait le chemin qu'avait prit la blonde. _Donc elle se sent obligée de customiser son uniforme. Et aujourd'hui, c'est la jupe. Non mais, ça faisait franchement fille facile. _Il soupira. _

-T'es allé lui sortir un truc pareil ?

-Ben... Ouais.

Je poussais un soupire. Aller dire une chose comme ça à une fille suceptible comme elle, il avait vraiment tout foiré pour le coup. Des fois je me demandais vraiment pourquoi ils perdaient tant leur temps. La passion avec laquelle ils s'embrassaient voulait pourtant tout dire. Ils s'aimaient et ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler pour rien. La jupe de cette caractérielle y compris.

-Sasuke !

Je vis accourir sous mes yeux Shizune, comme si elle m'avait cherché pendant des heures. Là aussi, j'eus une soudaine envie de partir, car je sentais que ce qu'elle allais m'annoncer ou me demander allait franchement m'énerver. Shikamaru poussa à son tour un soupire, mais comme par soutient, il resta à mes cotés alors que l'infiermière du lycée et "collègue" de Sakura s'arr^tait devant nous, mains sur les genoux, essouflée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda le fénéant à ma place._

-Ooh.. Je-Je t'ai rattrapé à temps, Sa...Sasuke !

-... _Je froncais les sourcils. _Quoi ?

-Tsunade m'a demandé de ...de te demander un service.

Les mots les plus inquiétants ressortirent de sa phrase. "Tsunade - service".

-Non. _coupais-je sèchement._

J'allais repartir, je profitais du fait qu'elle ait tourné ça sous forme de service pour refuser immédiatement.

-A-Attend ! En vérité... Elle ne te le demande pas vraiment.. Elle.. Te l'ordonne.

-Hein ? _Je tournais la tête vers elle._

-Pour ta réticence envers tes cours particuliers et toutes les fois où tu as été absent sans vraiment justifier.

Voilà une raison de plus pour laquelle je n'aimais pas ce lycée. Cette maudite Tsunade me prenait trop pour son défouloire. Sans compter qu'elle avait toujours une "bonne raison" de me faire subir des choses comme la corvée qui allait m'achever. Je pris le bout de papier que Shizune me tendit, pour lire.

-...Bon sang.. Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que je ne suis pas _un chien _?

-Euh.. Elle, elle ne l'a aps marqué mais il faudrait que tu ramène tout ça avant de rentrer en cours.. Si possible-

-Non.

-Sasuke, excuses-moi mais, tu n'as vraiment pas le choix, cette fois.

Je la pulvérisai du regard. Puis Shikamaru prit le papier de mes mains et le lu à son tour, avant de soupirer un "galère !"

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. A tout à l'heure, Sasuke !

Je ne pu rien ajouter. Juste pester un juron à l'égard de Tsunade, et puis d'elle aussi. Et en même temps, pour Sakura. Puisque je n'aurais pas à faire ça si elle avait été là.

J'avais à aller à la pharmacie la plus proche pour prendre les approvisionnements de l'infiermerie. Si j'avais bien compris, cette tâche revenait à la base à Sakura, mais bon, elle ne s'était pas présentée depuis deux semaines, alors forcement ça retombait sur mon dos.

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux. _me lacha le fénéant._

-...Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Elle doit traîner dans les rues, à tout les coups.

-Hein ?

-Temari, je veux dire.

La vision de Sakura qui marchait dans la rue qui venait de m'envahir l'esprit ne m'inquietta pas. Après tout, c'est toujours lorsqu'elle n'était pas là que mon cerveau percevait le plus souvent son image. Et c'était franchement chiant.

On partit le plus vite possible possible pour pouvoir vite finir cette tâche inutile. Sur le chemin, Shikamaru me repprocha d'être un peu trop rapide, auquel je lui répondis qu'il n'avait qu'à pas m'avoir accompagné, et que je ne voulais pas perde mon temps avec quelque chose que Sakura aurait dû faire.

-Ah, Sakura.. _Souffla-t-il dans un sourire._

-Quoi.

-Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Nh.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

-Je m'en fiche.

-Mouais.

Entre Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Lee et Shikamaru, c'était bien lui qui prenait autant de plaisir à me provoquer. Mais on arriva à la pharmacie la plus proche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vraiment m'énerver. En entrant, il y avait un monde fou. Comment ça se faisait, bon sang, de si bon matin ? Il y avait une queue infernale. Mais les gens me parurent plutôt préssés, ce qui me rassura plus ou moins.

Le fénéant à coté de moi se mit à tout regarder autour de lui. Tandis que je tentais de faire comprendre à un grand-père que c'était ma place, et que j'attendais comme tout le monde, lui, il faisait le tour, mains dans les poches, sifflotant. Puis alors qu'il avait pris et reposé deux biberon, un médicament pour la toux et un pour les problèmes d'yeux, il s'arrêta net. Avant d'acourir vers moi et s'empresser de me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Oh, Sasuke, C'est Sakura là, non ?

Je poussais un soupire en voyant qu'il pointais une petite grand mère haute comme trois pommes qui s'appuyait désespéremment sur sa canne, avant de bouger d'un pas et de voir des cheveux roses. Elle se trouvait juste à la caisse, c'était apparement son tour.

Tous se bouscula alors dans mon esprit. J'eus une once d'espoir en pensant qu'elle était venue chercher l'approvisionnement à ma place, juste avant de me demander si c'était vraiment elle. Quand je la vis de profil, poussant un soupire d'enervement, je su que de toute façon, une fille avec les cheveux roses, il n'y en avait pas des masses dans la ville. Et encore moins avec un tempérament comme le sien.

-Ah, ton premier sourire de la journée ! _S'exclama silencieusement l'abruti._

-Tu louche ou quoi ? Je souris pas. _Répondis-je dans un regard méprisant._

-Ohé, Sakura !!

J'eus une pulsion qui fit que je lui plaquais ma main sur sa bouche violemment. J'hallucinais, comme souvent ces derniers temps. De quel droit il se permettait de l'appeller ? Surtout que je n'avais pas envie de la voir. Peut-être parce que le dernier baiser que nous avions échangé me mettais plus mal à l'aise que les autres. Enfin non. C'était elle que ça mettait mal à l'aise, j'en étais sur.

Heureusement pour nous, elle ne nous entendit pas. Je fus rassuré pendant une seconde avant que cet idiot me prenne par le poignet pour me tirer jusqu'à elle. Ce fut bref, et ses yeux émeraudes se retrouvèrent bien trop vite plongés dans les miens avec un étonnement que je ne lui connaissais pas aussi élevé.

-Sa-Sasuke !

Une rougeur soudaine envahie ses joues, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. La surprise, peut-être. On entendit la petite grand mère d'il y a peu, pester un juron de l'ancien temps contre nous.

-Excusez-nous chère madame. _Balança Shikamaru dans un ton trop sérieux_. Voyez-vous, nous sommes avec cette fille. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, c'est une retrouvaille innatendue et bien heureuse pour ces deux-là.

Je voulu le couper pour préciser qu'il racontait n'importe quoi, mais son regard insista bien sur le fait que je devais me taire. S'en suivit d'un sourire que je qualifierai de "charmeur" et que je ne l'immaginais pas avoir envers quelqu'un, surtout pas envers une petite vieille, qui, au passage, a bien essayé de me faire une bequille avec sa canne lorsqu'elle nous a vu la doubler.

-Oh mon beau jeune homme, c'est bien pour vous que je le fais !

-Merci bien !

Il se retourna, visiblement fier de lui, mais poussant tout de même un soupire innaudible. Il croisa le regard complètement choqué de Sakura, qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Et inversement. Puisque j'étais le seul à la connaître.

-Tu viens de doubler une vieille dame qui s'est faite au moins doublée cinq fois, idiot. _Souffla-t-elle avec un ton mauvais._

-J'en conclus que tu l'a aussi lachement grugé, non ?_ Répondit-il dans un sourire narquois_

-Tss.

Elle ignora sa réponse plutôt bien envoyée, et tourna plus son attention vers moi. Froncant les sourcils, elle me demanda sèchement ce que je faisais ici.

-Je suis venu faire ce que tu aurais dû faire à ma place.

-Quoi ? _Elle fronca encore plus les sourcils. _

Pour toute réponse je lui brandis au visage "l'ordonnance" que m'avais refilée Shizune. Elle ignora ça aussi. Tapant ses doigts impatiemment là où elle devrait poser l'argent.

-Tu m'excusera, _chuchota-t-elle_. J'étais partie en stage. Et puis, je ne suis pas un chien, tu le sais ? _Lança-t-elle dans un regard enervé._

-Moi non plus.

-Sauf que tu ne l'a jamais fait.

-Mais je ne bosse pas à l'infiermerie, moi.

-Je n'y bosse pas non plus.

-Alors tu y fait quoi ?

-J'aide, surtout parce que je veux m'orienter la dessus plus tard.

-Peu importe, je ne veux pas m'orienter sur la médecine, je ne vois pas en quoi cette tâche me revient.

-Peut-être que tu le mérite ?

-Ca m'étonnerai.

-As-tu au moins réfléchis à la question ?

-Pourquoi tu y a réflechis, toi ?

-C'est à toi que ça revient, ça _aussi._

-Parce que je suis plus en faute que toi ?

-Surement, oui !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-E-Excusez-moi, jeunes gens...

Notre échange à la base chuchoté devenait de plus en plus fort dans la mesure où chacun de nous haussait un peu plus le ton pour avoir le dernier mot. La vieille dame nous arrêta.

-Les disputes de couple.. Je connais bien ça, il y en a plein dans mon feuilleton de midi.

-Qu-Quoi !? _S'exclama Sakura._

-La meilleur solution, c'est que vous vous embrassiez ! Vraiment, ça-

-Mademoiselle Haruno ? Voici ce que vous avez demandé.

Je rêvais où la grand-mère venait de nous prendre pour un couple, et nous consseillait de nous embrasser ? J'avais l'impression de voir cette gamine hystérique d'Eiko avec soixante-dix ans de plus. Shikamaru, lui, était inhabituellement en train de retenir ses rires qui filtraient tout de même à travers sa main. Le temps que je tourne la tête, et je vis la pharmacien déposer plusieurs boîtes devant Sakura. Une d'entres elles était rose, et la prenant pour quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas être, d'un même geste, Shikamaru, la vieille et moi, par curiosité mal placée nous penchâmes par dessus l'épaule de Sakura, ayant pour but de lire l'inscription.

-Oh ! _Souffla la grand-mère._

-...Qu- Sasuke tu- ! _Shikamaru me regarda avec de grands yeux. _

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec mon propre air. Ce que je vis me fis paniquer et perdre l'esprit au point de me demander si j'avais quelque chose à voir la dedans. Ce qui était totalement stupide, puisque je n'avais pas couché avec Sakura. Et que cet abruti de pharmacien venait de poser cette satané boîte rose avec écrit dessus "Test de grossesse."

Je brûlais sur place, sur le coup, je ne sus pas trop ce qui se passait en moi. Je savais juste que cet enfoiré de Sai ne s'en sortirait pas vivant cette fois, et que Sakura pourrait rêver avant de pouvoir me revoir un jour. Une rage infinie mêlée à un mal de poitrine intense s'emparèrent de moi avant de voir Sakura pousser violement la boîte en question sur le coté.

-Cette chose ne m'apartient pas. _annonca-t-elle d'un coup, pour réctifier la pensée de tous._

-Oh, bien sur. C'est pour la dame qui était devant vous tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit qu'elle repasserait le chercher.

-Si vous pouviez éviter de mélanger cette chose avec mes médicaments.

-Veuillez m'en excuser.

-...Mh.

Il lui donna ensuite un petit sachet plastique où elle y mit ses deux boîtes dans un profond soupire d'énervement. Elle allait repartir dans un long silence, mais avant cela, elle ajouta simplement ;

-Sasuke, suis-moi. J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose.

Je venais de me rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé inconsciemment en moi, et j'eus un moment de frayeur. Je venais de me préparer à casser la gueule à cet idiot de Sai, et toutes les possibles conséquences qu'une grossesse de Sakura auraient sur moi venaient de me serrer plus ou moins le coeur. Vraiment, je devrais demander des somnifères, ça n'allait plus du tout.

Prenant conscience que Sakura voulait me parler maintenant, et qu'elle n'attendra pas que je récupère cette satanée commande, j'imposai le bout de papier à Shikamaru, pour qu'il fasse le sal boulot à ma place.

-Hé ! Non mais attend !

On passa la porte pour respirer une bonne bouchée d'air frais. Mais le silence qu'il n'y était normalement pas censé avoir me fit formuler la première phrase, tandis qu'elle regardait au dos d'un de ses médicaments.

-C'est quoi ? _Demandais-je, d'un ton las._

Pour seule réponse, elle me lança un regard quelque peu froncé, avec l'air de dire "depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ma vie ?" qui me fit plisser des sourcils à mon tour. Puis elle poussa un soupire, remettant bien trop abilement ses cheveux derrière sa nuque.

-C'est des médicaments pour calmer le somnambulisme.

-..Pourquoi ?

-.._Elle se retourna vers moi, blazée_. Parce ce que je_ suis _somnambule.

La façon dont elle tourna sa phrase me fit me remémorer la fois où elle m'avait embrassé en pleine nuit, car elle faisait une "crise."

-Je le sais. _Ajoutais-je_. Mais j'ignorais le fait que tu prenais des médicaments contre.

-...Je n'en prend pas, habituellement. _souffla-t-elle._

-Nh ?

Pendant un instant je vis son visage prendre une forme grave, puis elle pris finalement place sur un banc du parc dans lequel nous nous étions inconsciement dirigé. Je m'assis négligement à ses cotés, gardant tout de même une distance. Ne pouvant pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, en vérité.

-C'est juste que ça va faire deux soirs de suite que.. Enfin... C'est plus grave que d'habitude.

-C'est à dire.

-Tu es malade ou quoi ? _Elle se mit à me dévisager._

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'a l'air bien curieux, ce matin.

-...

-Mais c'est plutôt agréable. Ahah.

Le rire pure qui sortit de sa bouche à ce moment là me donna des frissons. Il faisait de plus en plus froid ces derniers temps.

Elle reprit une expression sérieuse.

-Les autres fois, mes pires crises étaient d'aller sonner chez les voisins du dessous, par exemple. Ou encore aller prendre une douche en pyjama... Je suis même allé frapper chez la grand mère du premier pour aller lui proposer des tomates, une nuit.

-Toi ?

-Oui oui.. _un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _

-Et ça te faisais prendre des médicaments ?

-Non, justement. Mon médecin me les a toujours conseillés, mais je n'aime pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieure.

-Alors pourquoi t'en prends, alors.

-Hier soir j'ai.. J'ai juste failli me faire renverser par une voiture.

-Quoi ?

-Oui.. Enfin, Je suis descendu dans ma rue. Il y a toujours pas mal de circulation et j'ai voulu traverser la route.. Quand une voiture à claxonné très fort. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et j'ai frollé la crise cardiaque tellement le réveil à été violent.

J'eu un pincement au coeur mais je mis ça sur le même compte que pour les frissons. Je n'en revenais pas vraiment. C'était possible de faire de telles crises de somnambulisme ?

-La mère d'Eiko qui avait été réveillée quand j'ai descendu les escaliers du batîment à tout de suite accourue. Après tout elle avait l'habitude, je fais les mêmes gestes depuis trois semaines.

-Quoi ? _M'exclamais-je._ Et t'attends simplement de te faire écraser, c'est ça ?

-M-Mais non, idiot ! _Elle fronca les sourcils._ C'est simplement tout les dimanches soirs que ça m'arrive. Il y a deux semaines on m'avait arrêté avant que je descende dans la rue. La semaine dernière c'est le bruit de la grosse porte d'entrée qui avait fait du bruit..

-Et là les claxonements, c'est ça ?

-Euh, surement-

-T'es suicidaire ou quoi ?

-Hein ?

-On avance un peu plus chaque semaine..Dimanche prochain, tu te fera renverser, c'est ça ?

-A ton avis pourquoi j'ai acheté ces médicaments, hein ?!

-Simplement parce que tu as frollé la mort !

-Tu crois que ça m'amuse, comme si c'était un jeu pour moi ?

-Tu pourrais au moins faire le nécessaire le jour pour éviter de te tuer la nuit !

-Ferme-la !

Elle se releva d'un coup, me faisant face de haut. Rouge de colère et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

-J'aimerai bien t'y voir, toi !

-J'aurais surement été plus responsable, je pense-

-Ah oui ?! Mais si tu t'étais retrouvé dans ma situation, tu n'aurais pas simplement préféré oublier ce problème de somnambulisme dans ton inconscient ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-On m'a fait croire que j'avais tué mes parents en faisant une crise en pleine nuit, Sasuke ! Il y a de quoi être traumatisée, non ?!

-Qu-

-Tu ne pense pas que je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'entendre parler de ça, non ? Je n'assume pas du tout, je ne veux pas prendre de mécicament, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir une maladie, ou même d'être un monstre !

-Mais-

-Et merde à la fin ! Je ne voulais pas du tout te parler de ça à la base, mais oublie !

Elle repartie en furie. Je me relève brusquement pour l'attraper par le poignet, mais après un croisement de regard bien trop furtif, une larme coule le long de sa joue rosie et elle s'échappe de ce contact violent pour partir en courant. Le temps de pousser un souprie en me retournant, je constate qu'elle avait oublié ses médicaments sur le banc. Un pulsion ma donna envie de me mettre à mon tour à courir pour la rattraper, lui remettre ses biens et m'assurer en même temps de lui arracher la pire des choses qui pourrait lui arriver. Mais ma conscience d'Uchiwa m'interdit de faire toute chose inutile. Puisque ça l'était, après tout.

En repartent d'un pas lent vers le lycée, mains dans les poches, je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir omis le lien étroit entre ses crises de somnambulisme et la mort de ses parents. J'avais de nombreuses fois envie de lui dire toute la vérité, que l'assassin de ses parents était le même que celui des miens. Mais qui sait quelle réaction aurait-elle en apprenant que c'est mon frère ? Elle pourrait être équivalente à celle qu'elle aurait si elle apprenait que je l'approchais et que je tissais des liens avec elle seulement pour un pari. Même si au final, j'oubliais presque tout lorsque j'étais en sa compagnie, et que le mot "pari" ne faisait plus parti de mon vocabulaire pendant ces instants.

Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie le but final. J'avais seulement décider de faire ça en douceur. Après tout, je ne l'aimais pas, mais mon comportement (forcé) devait surement lui faire croire que je m'attachait à elle.

L'espace d'une seconde le fait que ce que j'étais en train de faire était d'une cruauté sans nom envers elle me fit tressaillir. Mais je me remis vite en question en franchissant les grandes grilles du lycée.

La journée passa vite. Et ce fut tant mieux, puisque la bataille qui s'exerçait dans mon cerveau entre faire quelque chose de bien ou de mal à Sakura me rendait dingue. Je n'avais rien suivit. Que ça soit dans la plus simple à la plus dure des matière, j'avais juste envie de me changer les idées. Et comme rien ne pourrait y faire, autant aller me coucher le plus tôt possible.

En me dirigeant vers le batîment où se trouvait ma chambre, je croisais le chemin de Shikamaru, en train de s'engueuler avec Temari.

-Sasuke !

Ils parlaient fort mais j'avais préféré ignorer leurs propos, totalement inintéressants. Alors forcement, lorsque le fénéant m'interpella, je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait me vouloir, en plein milieu d'une dispute ouvert à tout public. Je me dirigeai vers eux en poussant un soupire, mains dans les poches, comme à mon habitude.

-Hein que j'avais pour but de retrouver Temari, ce matin ?

-Quoi ?

-Mais si ! Tu devais aller chercher les médocs à la pharmacie, et j'ai dis que j'en profiterais pour aller la chercher.

-Euh... Peut-être.

Mon regard croisa celui furieux de ladite Temari. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, comme si elle attendait des explications. Lorsque je vis la mine du brun se décomposer en vu de ma réponse qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment, je decidai de faire ma bonne action du jour.

-Ah, tu parle de ce matin, avant d'aller en cours ?

-Oui ! _Un éclair d'espoir apparu dans ses yeux._

-...T'étais même un peu trop chiant, à la chercher partout.._ Je poussai un soupire. _On a perdu un temps fou à cause de toi, idiot.

La blonde laissa ses mains retomber, dans un sourire quelque peu attendrit, je dirais. Je choisis le moment où elle le pardonna d'un souffle pour partir. Ils ne semblaient pas sortir ensemble, mais ça m'avait l'air presque fait.

Une fois rentré dans le batîment au grand couloir, arrivé devant la bonne porte, la main sur la poignet, une fois encore, une dispute m'interrompit.

-Mais, Hinata !

-N-Non !

-Laisse-moi te donner mon avis !

-Tu me l'a exposé une bonne dizaine de fois, Na-Naruto.. Pour une fois, peut-être serait-ce à moi de te donner le mien ?

-Hinata...

-J-Je dois... Je dois réflechir !

Et ladite porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sur elle, en train de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle s'excusa dans un bafouillement avant de partir en chialant encore plus. Décidement, cette journée était vraiment.. Pesante. Tout le monde se prenait la tête pour pas grand chose. Sakura et moi y compris, à l'exeption près que nous n'étions pas un couple.

Rentrant dans la chambre, je trouvai Naruto assit sur le lit du bas, se prenant la tête entre ses mains, en profitant pour se passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds nerveusement. Je fermis la porte d'un claquement et il relevale visage brusquement. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais d'un froncement de sourcils frustré, il alla dans la salle de bain, lachant un "je ne préfère pas en parler."

La soirée fut ennuyante et plutôt énervante. Je me retrouvai bien vite dans mon lit, le soir, à chercher le sommeil comme trop souvent. Naruto n'avait pas laché un mot depuis qu'il s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain, et gardait son air triste et désemparé.

J'avais dû m'endormir vers minuit. Bizarrement, il fallait croire que els ronflements de mon colocataire me berçaient, puisque cette fois-ci il dormait normalement.

Ce n'est qu'en pleine nuit que je me réveillai brusquement. Sur les coups de trois heures du matin. J'étais en sueur et mon coeur battait irréguliérement. Je ne me souvins pas de quoi je venais de rêver, ce qui augmenta ma frustration, et le temps que je mis avant de pouvoir me ré-endormir.

-------

-Oh, Sasuke..

On me tira de mon sommeil par une tape sur l'épaule. En fait, il ne me leva qu'au moment où il était près à sortir. Sous prétexte que j'avais l'air de bien trop dormir et qu'il voulais me laisser un peu plus de temps.

Résultat, je fis tout en retard. Je du me presser pour prendre ma douche, oublier mon petit déjeuné, et arriver en cours juste à temps. Ce fut juste à la fin de la journée que je decidais d'aller me reposer au pied d'un grand arbre, après un cour aussi éprouvant que les maths.

Je scrutais partout sans le vouloir.

Sakura n'était pas là. J'avais gardé ses médicaments dans la chambre. Il faudrait bien que j'aille lui rendre. Au moins avant dimanche.

L'entrainement de l'équipe sportive du lycée commençait juste. Il faudrait que j'évite de me faire repérer par Lee, sinon je ne pourrais pas rentrer de ci-tôt. Je les vis faire des tour de stade, sous les ordres de Gai, le plus tiran de tous les proffesseurs de sport qui puisse exister. Je reconnu bien vite la tenue verte immonde de son élève préféré, aller plus vite que tout le monde pour arriver essouflé comme jamais.

C'était dingue comme ce type pouvait être d'une motivation déconcertante. Il n'était doué en rien, sauf en sport. Sa moyenne générale était plus que minable, mais il comptais avoir une bourse sportive pour pouvoir vivre de ça, et de ça seulement.

Au moment où je me soufflai à moi-mêem qu'il était idiot, l'ombre d'un corps apparu sur moi. Je relevai la tête lassement, pour voir à contre-jour la copine, où du moins l'ex, de Naruto.

-Bon-bonjour, Sasuke-kun..

-...

-J-Je ne veux pas te déranger longtemps.. J-Je voulais juste qu-que tu donne ceci à... Naruto.

Elle baissa les yeux sur une lettre qu'elle serrait dans ses mains, elle me la tendit, attendant que je la prenne et que je la soulage du poid qui devait régner sur sa conscience, mais je n'en fis rien.

-T-Tu ne veux pas-

-Si c'est pour que ce bout de papier ne le mette plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà hier, merci mais, non.

-Qu-Quoi ?

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. _Je me remis à regarder l'entraînement. _Tu l'aime, et il t'aime. Vous cherchez la complication, c'est ça ?

-N-non ! Je suis certaine de mes sentiments, moi Alors que lui..

-Il t'aime. Il n'aime pas Sakura.

-Il t'en a... _Elle serra la lettre contre elle_, il t'en a parlé ?

-C'est toi qu'il aime, il voudrait juste aller plus loin mais ne sait pas comment.

-C-Comment ?!

-Tss. _Je poussai un soupire_. Sakura était la seule fille avec qui il pouvait parler de ce genre de chose, voilà pourquoi il est allé la voir, sans te dire de quoi il s'agissait.

-A-Alors il.. _Une larme perla sur sa joue. _

-Jette cette lettre.

Un silence de quelques secondes regna, puis elle me remercia en s'abaissant, avant de repartir. Je venais à l'instant de foutre en l'air la fin de soirée tranquille que j'aurais aimé passer dans la chambre, puisqu'à coup sûr elle sera plus qu'occupée.

Je repoussai un soupire. Depuis quand est-ce que je m'occupais des histoires de coeur des autres ? C'était chiant, vraiment.

-Sasuke !

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je savais que c'était mauvais de rester par là lorsqu'il s'entraînait.

Lee arriva en trotinant jusqu'à moi, suant comme un porc. A ce moment même je me relevai, pour lui montrer que je ne resterai pas. Il continua de courir sur place, engageant la discussion.

-Tu as vu Shizune ?

-Poruquoi ?

-Elle voulait te voir, tout à l'heure.

-...

-Ca avait l'air important ! Je te conseille de te dépêcher !

Je reparti d'un pas lent, très lent. Sans rien lui dire, même pas merci de m'avoir prévenu. Qu'est ce qu'elle me voulait, encore ? Je crois que pour elle et Tsunade, c'était devenu un petit jeu de me pourrir la vie. En marchant jusqu'à l'infiermerie, une groupie m'interpella pour me faire de grands geste, je l'ignorai. Je marchait le plus lentement possible, pour retarder un peu plus l'échéance. C'était encor epour me demander quelque chose de chiant et d'inutile, j'en était sur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à destination que je pu voir la mine grave qu'affichait ladite Shizune.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Demandais-je, las._

-Tu veux t'assoir ? _Répondit-elle, fermant la porte._

-Non.

-...Tu devrais, pourtant.. _Chuchota-t-elle, baissant la tête._

-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?

-J-Je dois.. T'annoncer quelque chose.. De plutôt grave.

-... _Je fronçai les sourcils_

-Je ne pouvais le dire qu'à toi, après tout, tu es le seul qu'elle fréquente et apprécie vraiment.

D'un coup, le visage de Sakura vint me frapper l'esprit. Mon cerveau se bloqua et mon coeur pris un rythme qui me donna mal à la poitrine.

-Qu-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Sakura a... La nuit dernière.. _Sa voix si fit sacadée._ Elle a été renversée par un camion, lo-lorsqu'elle a traversé la route, en ...Pleine crise de somnambulisme...

Je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue, en même temps que j'eus le sentiment que tout mon corps arrêtait de fonctionner, y compris mon coeur, qui me lacha dans une douleur intense. Je bloquais. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Si bien que je perdit l'usage de mes jambes, me rattrapant de justesse pour m'assoir au sol dans un tremblement que je ne me connaissais pas.

-Qu-Quoi ? Bafouillais-je..

-Elle, Elle est à l'hôpital et- et... Elle est dans... _elle se mit à réelement pleurer_, Dans un état..Critique..

Elle cacha son visage avec ses mains, pleurant silencieusement. J'avais soudainement atrocement chaud, une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front. Je passai une main tremblante nerveusement dans mes cheveux, fixant le vide, ne réalisant pas vraiment.

Sakura... _Sakura_ avait été renversée par un camion. Un enfoiré de chauffard n'avait pas été foutu de freiner. Elle avait été percuté, elle avait saigné et.. Elle était dans un état critique. Elle a fait une crise de somnambulisme. Elle n'avait pas pris ses médicaments. C'était moi qui les avais. Elle n'était pas censé faire une crise avant dimanche. Je devais lui rendre avant. Tout était de ma faute. Je lui avait pris la tête, elle était partie en furie, sans ses médicaments, et elle s'était fait renversée par un putain de camion, parce qu'elle n'a pas pu se soigner.

C'était impossible.

-Où... Qu-Quel hôpital ?

-Ce-Celui de.. Ko-Konoha.

Je serrai les poings fort, tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que j'allais me mettre à saigner. Je me relevai subitemment, ayant un vertige qui me pris violemment. Sans plus attendre, je sortis en courant, de l'infiermerie, du batîment, du lycée. Je pris le premier taxi.

Le trajet fut long, bien trop long. Ma poitrine se resserrait de plus en plus en fonction où nous nous rapprochions de l'hôpital.

Ma faute, c'était ma faute. Elle voulais me dire quelque chose, et tout ce que j'ai été foutu de faire, c'est de l'engueuler pour quelque chose qui n'était absolument pas volontaire de sa part. J'avais le sentiment brutal de l'avoir poussé vers la mort alors que je l'avais faché pour tout le contraire. J'étais pris d'une inquiétude que je ne me connaissais pas, et d'une peur qui me serrait l'estomac, comme le soir où j'ai appris que mes parents étaient morts.

Arrivé devant le grand batîment que je n'amais pas, le chauffeur de taxi accepta que je ne paye pas, puisque je n'avais rien pour, de toute façon. Il me souhaita bonne chance, ayant visiblement cru que Sakura était ma petite amie, et je sortis de la voiture, ne sachant pas trop ce que je venais faire ici.

En rentrant, tout le monde avait l'air pressé, j'étais dans le service des urgences. L'ambiance qui régnait était atrocement étouffante, je me sentais mal à l'aise au possible. Je me précipitai vers l'accueil.

-Haruno Sakura ! _M'écriais-je aussitôt._

-P-Pardon monsieur, qu'y a-t-il ?_ me demanda la fille, surprise. _

-Je veux voir Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Elle à dû être admise la nuit dernière.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle été admise ici ?

-Parce qu'un enfoiré de chauffard l'a percuté sur la route devant son immeuble alors qu'elle faisait une crise de somnambulisme.

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant la rage qui découlait de mes mots. Elle aussi, elle devrait croire que je sortais avec Sakura. Puis elle regarda dans ses feuilles, passant un doigt sur sa langue, histoire de mieu tourner la page. Puis, après avoir laché un "Mmmh..." elle fit un "Ah !" qui m'indiquait qu'elle était bien là.

-Excusez-moi mais.. Vous devez savoir que dans ce service on ne reçoit pas de visite.

-Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Vous avez bien été foutu de faire quelque chose en une journée, non ?

-Les urgences arrivent de tous les cotés, elle est inconsciente et ne s'est pas réveillée depuis son admission. Il n'y a rien à fai-

-Fermez-la ! Quelle chambre ?!

-J-Je ne peux pas vous-

Après lui avoir lancé un regard méprisant, je m'appuya au dessus du comptoir pour attraper ses stupides feuilles. Elle s'écria un "Hé !" mais mes yeux l'interrompirent aussitôt, dans un rougissement inutile de sa part.

Chambre 106, à l'étage.

Je n'avais pas le temps de prendre l'ascensseur, je montai directement par les escaliers, les prenant deux par deux. L'étage était beaucoup plus calme, en effet. Je pris une grande inspiration, et un instant avant de me mettre à chercher la bonne chambre, je pris conscience de l'état dans lequel je venais de me mettre pour... Sakura.

C'était stupide. Après je ne ressentais rien d'amour pour elle. Mais j'avais le sentiment que ce guignol de Sai ne serait pas là quand elle se réveillerai, ni même avant, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Je me sentais coupable, et donc obligé de rester à ses cotés. Peut-être parce que je voulais être le premier averti de quoi que ce soit, le seul qu'elle appréçiait vraiment, et le seul à pouvoir comprendre sa douleur.

Après avoir passé une fois de plus ma main dans mes cheveux, je trouvai vite sa chambre. Entrant dedans, sans prendre la peine de frapper, je tombis nez à nez avec ce qui me semblait être un médecin du service.

-Qu-, Excusez-moi Monsieur, ne vous a-t-on pas dit que les visites étaient inter-

-Rien à faire. _soufflais-je, m'approchant._

Le fait que je ne l'aime pas n'empêcha pas l'atroce souffrance qui découla dans mon corps quand je vis le sien rongé par de nombreuses blessures, y compris sur son visage qui semblait pourtant intouchable et pure. Lorsque je vis une coupure sur ses lèvres, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que la dernière sensation marquante qu'elle aurait d'elles ne serait plus nos baisers intenses, mais le léger élancement que lui provoquerait la guérison de cette entaille.

J'eu l'impression que mon coeur fut pris d'une longue crampe, et que mon ventre ne serait plus capable de rien avaler, lorsque que min regard s'abaissa un peu plus sur elle, pour voir les inombrables bandages qui la recouvraient. Son bras était dans un plâtre, ce qui m'annonçait le déchirement qu'elle avait dû ressentir à celui-ci en plus de son réveil brutal.

-Elle compte pour vous ? _Demanda l'homme à lunettes._

-...Quoi ? _Je relevai la tête._

-Elle compte pour vous, ça se voit sur votre visage, vous savez.

-...C'est...Faux. _Soufflais-je à son corps. _

-Je ne préfère rien vous cacher. Si elle ne se réveille pas d'ici demain midi.. Je crains que-

-Taisez-vous. Vous racontez n'importe quoi, vous craignez quoi, au juste, qu'elle soit irrécupérable ?!

-...Je comprend votre ressenti, mais-

-Quel ressenti ? Je ne l'aime pas. C'est juste.. Et merde, ne parlez pas d'elle comme si elle allait vraiment mourir !

-Pourtant, soyons sérieux, si d'ici demain midi elle ne se réveille pas, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire.

-L-La ferme-

-Je vous laisse. Mais ne restez pas trop longtemps, c'est normalement interdit.

En passant il posa une main sur mon épaule, comme pour me soutenir. Mais me soutenir de quoi ? Elle n'allait pas mourir. Ca serait n'importe quoi.

Quand j'entendis la porte se refermer, et que je fus sûr de son départ, je pris lentement le petit tabouret à coté de son lit. Jetant un coup d'oeil furtif par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit noire. Je posai le siège près d'elle, pour m'y assoir, et poser mes coude sur mes genoux, attendant. Attendant qu'elle se réveille, car c'est ce qu'elle allait faire, d'une minute à l'autre, je vous pari.

Elle se réveillerai, me demanderai ce qu'il s'est passé et une fois qu'elle serait rassurée et que je serais sûr qu'elle soit hors de danger, ej pourrais partir. Attendant notre prochain cours particulier.

...

Et merde. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

_après tout, tu es le seul qu'elle fréquente et apprécie vraiment._

_Elle compte pour vous, ça se voit sur votre visage, vous savez. _

_si d'ici demain midi elle ne se réveille pas, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire._

_«Uchiwa...Idiot.»_

...

Je me pris la tête entre mes mains. Je ne me sentais pas bien, ça devait être le tout accumulé. La fatigue, la tension, les cours, les problèmes des autres qui me retombent dessus, Sakura.. Et surtout le manque de sommeil, forcèrent une larme à couler le long de ma joue. Puis une deuxième, silencieusement. Je venais à l'instant de ressentir ce que je n'avais pas ressenti dpeuis une bonne dizaine d'année. La peur.

Non je ne l'aime pas. Elle n'a juste pas le droit de me faire ça. Et je la ferais payer de m'avoir fait faire quelque chose comme lacher quelques larmes sur son corps.

D'ici demain midi, elle serait réveillée. C'était obligé.

* * *

**Hou ! Je coupe en plein milieu, c'est la première fois, je crois, que je ne finis pas un chapitre avec un Sasuke totalement frustré couché dans son lit ! La suite ne devrait pas être aussi longue, je vous le promet. Après tout là j'ai aps mal de boulot, et l'écriture de ce chapitre s'est étendu sur deux semaines, tellement je manquait d'inspiration et que je n'avais pas de temps. Mais dans une semaine, c'est les vacances de noël ! ;P Alors si j'ai mon cadeau, dîtes-vous bien que les chapitres seront carrement plus rapides ! Héhéhé. Aller, je vous laisse sur cette fin triste, et je ne sais pas trop ce que je compte faire pour la suite, donc, lachez-vous sur les reviews !! Ca m'aidera vraiment ;P**

**Bisous !**

**~Kura.**


	15. Compliqué

**Nooon, ne m'en voulez pas ! J'ai une bonne excuse, cette fois. U.U' Si je vous dit que j'ai été malade pendant pratiquement toutes les vacances, et que je vous assure que c'est vrai, ça passe ? :'3 Non vraiment, je n'ai pas géré, je sais. Mais j'ai passé des vacances pourris avec ça. U.U' En vérité, je voulais attendre Noël pour commencer le chapitre, puisque j'avais demandé un ordinateur portable (la raison pour laquelle, si je l'avais, ça ira plus vite. Et, oui, je l'ai euus ! :DD) Sauf qu'à Noël, après la grippe-angine-bronchite que je venais de me taper, c'est la crise de foie monumentale qui m'est tombée dessus. (Privée de lait, de chocolat, tout. Mais une cure de compote et de légumes, par contre, ça allait Y.Y') J'ai repris des forces qu'il n'y a peu, et le nouvel an m'a achevée. Breeef, voilà mes raisons :3**

**Aussi, je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur aproximative du chapitre, puisque j'ai perdu tous mes repaires, ce n'est pas le même WordPad. Là tout est super grossis, et quand je vais à la ligne, ça m'en saute l'équivalent de trois. -.-' Donc on verra bien, mais je crois qu'il n'est aps trop trop court. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop barbant, il m'a un peu embêté '**

**Avant que j'oublis, voilà la réponse aux nombreuses reviews gentilles que j'ai reçu, j'en ai de plus en plus, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, vraiment :'3 :**

**bouille-chan : Eh bien, c'est surement ta review la moins compréhensible, mais il devait être tard, et tu avais apparemment bu ;P J'espère que tu as finalemment compris le chapitre 14 ! Et merci de ton passage ;3**

**Hanaty : Merci beaucoup ! J'avais peur que la fin ne fasse un peu trop cul-cul la praline, mais apparemment tu as aimer :3 ET je m'excuse pour les fautes, encore. Y.Y'**

**EinIgriV: Merci pour cette review ! Je crois que j'ai foutu la pression à tout le monde avec ma fin :3 La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaiera ! **

**Namia-Chan: Ahah, tu vas pouvoir voir ce que j'ai décidé de faire de Sakura *_*' :3 Merci de ta review !**

**sama-66 : Merci beaucouuup ! Tes review m'a redonné de la motivation ! :P Et, oui, je suis sadique è.é'**

**Fanademanga : Merciiii ! Voilà la suite :3**

**Mireba-chan : Nyyaaah, je suis hystérique quand je vois que tu m'a laissé une review, vraimeeent ! Elle était divinement longue, parfaite, comme j'en raffole ! Mais tu n'as pas à être jalouse, tu écris très bien aussi ;P Merciiiiii beaucoup ! :DD Jspr que tu aimeras ce chapitre :3 Et je répond à ton MP sous peu, je suis Over-bookée ,là, rapport de stage et tout ;) Mais j'ai des trucs à te raconter, Raah ! Il faut que je prenne le temps de te répondre. U.U'**

**Kotetsu Kuran : Eh bien merci, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite :3**

**leyya09 : Aah, la petite review inattendue de dernière minute ;P Merci ! **

**Reviews anonymes :**

**mandichou : Ca en a frustré plus d'un, que je coupe à ce moment précis :3 J'espère que je ne t'ai pas torp fait attendre, et, j'essaie de ne pas faire trop souffrir les personnages, t'inquiète ! Merci de ta review.**

**Elrewin : Merci de ta review ! Sasuke est contradictoire, oui. Mais je pense que ça fait partit de son personnage. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de se mettre dans sa tête, surtout en ce qui concerne l'amour, sujet auquel Kishimoto-sama ne nous à laisser aucun indice le concernant. Il n'est pas du genre à tout s'avouer, et puis ça serait embêtant ;)**

**nadia : Génialissime ? Wouah. Merci ! :D**

**sasu-saku-powaa : Eh bien joyeux anniversaire! (en grand retard, mdr) Et, mon cadeau a été un mini ordinateur portable ;P Merci de ta review.**

**Tsume : Eh bien je ne sais pas si le dernier jour au soir compte dans la période des vacances, mais bon. Ta review m'a bien fait plaisir, comme d'habitude ! :3 J'espère que ce chapitre te plaiera aussi.**

**Akira Yasuo: Aarf, pas le chapitre que tu préfère ? Ca m'a foutu la pression, j'espère vraiment que celui-là te plaiera ! Et, oui, c'est le genre de fin qui stress, mais que j'adcore écrire aussi ;P Merci de ta review !**

**mama :voilà la suite ! ^-^'**

**lili: Je sais je sais, je suis sadique. U.U' Et ta prière à été bénéfique ! :D Voilà la suite.**

**Ma-chan : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite :P**

**len-chan: J'espère que tu appréciera la suite, la voilà ! Merci de ta review :3**

**Suzaku . Merci ! La suite est là, et, bonne nouvelle, j'ai décidé que ça ne serait pas un drame.. Pour l'instant ! ;P**

**Kimi :Voilà la suite ! En esperant que tu n'a pas trop attendu ! :3 Merci de ta review**

**Tsuu : Joyeux noel à toi aussi ! (Houla, je sus en retard U.U') Je ne sais malheureusement pas si il est aussi long, mais j'espère qu'il te plaiera quand même :3**

**JiJi : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! :3 Elles m'ont fait plaisir. Voilà la suite ! **

**Yuki : Ta review était adorable, elle m'a faite énormément plaisir ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je compte faire, mais je commence à voir la fin dans ma tête. Rassure-toi on en est encore un peu loin, puisque ça sera surment vers le chapitre 25, ou quelque chose dans le genre. :3**

**Aiiko : Ta première review m'a rendue hystérique tellement elle m'a fait plaisir, et la deuxième, n'en parlons pas ! Un grand merci ! :3 Voià la suite.**

**Chapitre 15 : Compliqué.**

-Sasuke !

Ce fut avec difficulté que j'ouvris les yeux, sentant immédiatement les répercutions de la nuit blanche que je venais de passer. Si bien que j'eus même l'impression que c'était une journée de cours qui s'annonçait.

En vérité, c'était le cas, mais j'avais à l'instant de mon réveil occulté le fait que je ne me trouvais pas du tout dans la chambre d'internat du lycée de Konoha.

Ce fut brusque, mais j'assimilai assez vite la situation. C'était Naruto qui se trouvait penché sur moi, l'air plutôt inquiet.

Comprenant alors ce que j'étais censé faire ici, je relevai la tête trop subitement pour constater que Sakura n'avait pas bougé, qu'elle était allongée de la même façon, avec les même blessures qui n'avaient pas l'air de s'être refermées. Et une panique que je ne me connaissait pas et que je ne supportai déjà pas vint serrer le haut de mon torse lorsque je pris conscience du fait qu'il faisait bel et bien jour.

Puis mon regard se reposa sur Sakura, alors que j'essayais de trouver quoi que ce soit d'amélioré.

-Elle n'est pas reveillée.. _Souffla Naruto._

-Vraiment ? Moi je dirais plus qu'elle est en train de faire un tennis, tu vois.

-... Et bien au moins tes larmes n'ont pas emporté ton sens de l'humour ! Haha.

-Quelles larmes ? Idiot.

-Tes yeux sont rouges et gonflés comme ils ne l'ont jamais été !

-La fatigue, tu connais ?

Il poussa un soupire.

-Quelle heure est-il ?!_ je me retourne brusquement. _

-Hein ? Euh.. Pas loin de 11h30, je crois...

-Les médecins, putain, ils sont où ?!

Je me relevai de mon tabouret pour sentir que mon derrière en avait prit un coup. Puis je me dirigeai avec empressement vers la porte.

-Attends !

-J'ai pas le temps, Naruto-

-Elle va bien. _Lacha-t-il dans un sourire amusé._

Je me stoppai net. Ce qu'il venait de dire m'énervait. Non pas le fait qu'il sache ce que je voulais savoir le premier, et qu'il me le sorte dans une situation génante puisque, Uchiwa Sasuke ne court pas pour aller chercher un médecin en étant inquiet, mais ça m'énervait parce que.. Parce qu'il aurait pu me réveiller plus tôt.

-Tss... Et comment tu le sais ?

-Ben, je suis arrivé y'a pas longtemps et.. _Il regarda Sakura_, les médecins m'ont dit que vers 4h du matin son état est redevenu normal. Elle dort, je crois.

-Et comment eux, ils le savent ?

-Tu ne les a pas vu ? Ils m'ont dit qu'ils passaient régulièrement.

-...

-Ce matin, ils croyaient tous que tu étais son petit ami, ahahah ! _rigola-t-il._

-Et ils ne m'ont même pas reveillé. _soufflais-je._

-Hein ?

-Rien. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben, j'étais inquiet ! Alors Shizune m'a dit où tu étais, quand ce matin j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas rentré et que je t'ai cherché partout.

-... Les cours ont commencé depuis longtemps.

-Oui... Et, je ferais peut-être mieux d'y retourner !

-Effectivement.

Je m'approchai pendant que son regard se posa une dernière fois sur Sakura. D'une façon plutôt étrange. J'avais à l'instant envie de lui demander son ressenti pour elle, mais je me suis repris. Ce n'était surement pas le moment. D'autant plus si ça le mettait dans un état de doute qui pourrait gacher sa relation avec Hinata, et qui me ferait plus perdre du temps qu'autre chose.

Bon sang, après ces quelques heures de sommeil insuffisantes, j'arrivais encore à calculer des choses futiles comme celles-ci.

-Sasuke.. _Souffla-t-il en mettant son sac sur son épaule._

-Quoi.

-Sakura ... Tu l'aime ?

-Qu- Hein ?!

Je rêvais ou, venait-il vraiment de me poser la question que je me retenais de lui envoyer en pleine face ?

-Bien sur que non, idiot. _Me contentais-je de répondre calmement._

-... Haha !

Un rire franc s'échappa de sa bouche, rire qui me fit serrer les dents. Pour qui il se prenait ?

Puis il repartit lentement, me donnant une tape à l'épaule au passage. Ce n'est qu'en refermant la porte qu'il siffla un ;

-C'est dingue, t'es de moins en moins crédible !

Reflexion que j'ignorai totalement. Puisqu'elle était mal placée, et vraiment fausse. Il était plus doué pour dire n'importe quoi que pour agir. Après tout si il savait adopter les bons comportements, il saurait quoi répondre quand Hinata lui demande si il aime Sakura. Quel imbécile.

Je retournai m'assoir sur le tabouret, mais la douleur que je ressenti en posant mon posterieur dessus me fit me relever sur le champ. Je scrutais de droite à gauche, pour vérifier si personne n'avait vu ce geste stupide. Puis je décidai d'ouvrir légèrement la fenêtre, il faisait une chaleur pas possible à l'intérieur. En m'accoudant à celle-ci, je pu voir l'activité plutôt calme de l'hôpital.

Je vis Naruto sortir du batîment sans presser, tapant même assez furieusement dans un caillou sur son chemin. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme si c'était un tic nerveux, et ignora des passants qui lui disaient bonjour. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce qui me poussa à croire qu'il aurait dû poser sa question stupide à lui même, en fin de compte.

-Nnh...Sa-Sasuke ...?

En percevant la voix de Sakura, je me retournai brusquement, ne m'y attendant pas du tout.

Je me retrouvis face à ses yeux verts mi clos, soulignés de cernes bien visibles. Une chaleur imminante s'empara de moi, comme un sentiment de soulagement stupide.

-F-Ferme cette fenêtre... Bordel.

-Tu daigne enfin te réveiller ? _Provoquais-je en un faible sourire._

Elle gigota, visiblement en colère. Je refermai ladite fenêtre, constatant que ça ne la fit pas réagir.

-Ma tête...

Elle porta sa main tremblante jusqu'à ses cheveux roses. Et au même moment, une infiermière entra dans la salle.

-Oh, vous êtes reveillée Mlle Haruno ? Parfait !

-M-Mais qu'est ce qu'il... S'est passé, bon sang ! Ma tête me fait.. Vraiment mal !

-Ne bougez pas, j'appelle un médecin tout de suite. Monsieur ? _Elle se tourna vers moi._

-Mh ?

-Pouvez-vous allé demander à l'accueil un verre d'eau avec un calment, s'il vous plaît ?

-M-Mais bordel, quelqu'un va me di-dire ce que je.._ Une larme coula sur sa joue_, je fous ici ?!

-Tu t'es faite renversée par un camion, en faisant une crise de somnambulisme. _Répondis-je calmement._

-Qu-Quoi ?! _Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. _

-Restez calme Sakura, je reviens avec un médecin qui va vous expliquer en détail.

J'eus une once de fierté, en repensant au fait que j'avais tout de même, malgré tout ça, raison hier matin. En lui indiquant que si elle ne faisait rien pour se soigner vite, elle se ferait tuer. Même si ça n'avait pas été la cas et que c'était préférable ainsi, et aussi que c'était ma faute si elle n'avait pas pu prendre ses médicaments -mais je reste persuadé que les ayants ou non, elle ne les aurait pas pris.- j'avais raison.

Le regard de l'infiermière m'insita à aller demander le calment, comme elle me l'avait demandé. C'était chiant, j'étais, apparemment, vraiment pris pour ce que je n'étais pas.

-U-Uchiwa ! _S'écria-t-elle en me voyant partir à mon tour. _C-C'est quoi ce délire, putain ?! _pleura-t-elle_

Mais pour une raison inconnue, je l'ignorai. La Sakura qui se réveille d'un accident était l'une des facette les plus désagréables qu'il m'ait été donné de voir d'elle. En même temps, elle ne doit pas comprendre.

En allant demander le médicament, la fille de l'accueil me fit un sourire horriblement aguicheur. A croire quelle avait oublié le coup que je lui avais fait la veille en prenant son carnet pour savoir où se trouvait Sakura, contre sa volonté.

-Oh, alors votre petite amie s'est réveillée ? Vous devez être très heureux, non ?

-On ne sort pas ensemble. _Repris-je, énervé._

-Oh allez, vous ne me ferez pas croire ça !

-C'est la vérité. _répondis-je, plus froid que jamais._

-Oh... _souffla-t-elle_. Alors, cette nuit, quand je suis passé dans la chambre, pourquoi est ce que vous lui teniez la main ?

-Qu-Quoi !?

-Oui. Vous savez, la nuit, on peut avoir des comportements plutôt révélateurs dans notre inconscient-

-Taisez-vous. Et donnez-moi ce médicament une bonne fois pour toute.

_-..._L-Le voilà.

Je pris le gobelet en plastique. Bon sang, elle se fichait de moi, elle aussi ? Je suis sûr que c'était n'importe quoi. Daccord je me suis reveillé la tête posée sur le lit de Sakura, mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'avais pas d'autre support. Pourquoi ma main serait allé chercher la sienne ? De la même façon, je ne voit pas pourquoi on croit que j'ai pleuré toute la nuit sur son sort. Son état minable m'a juste arraché quelque larmes, mais c'était le tout accumulé, et surtout, c'était juste sur le coup.

En revenant, je me stoppai avant de rentrer, le médecin était arrivé et expliquait tout à Sakura.

-Vous avez le somnambulisme dans le sang, Mlle Haruno. Ca à toujours été le cas. Nous allons faire quelques tests pour éviter que des incidents graves comme celui d'hier ne se reproduisent.

-Il n'en est pas question. _Répondit-elle calmement._

-Comment ? Il en va de votre santé, Mlle Haru-

-Je ne resterais pas une journée de plus dans cet endroit morbide !

-... Je peux comprendre qu'il vous remémore de mauvais souvenirs, mais-

-Vous en dîtes trop, docteur. Merci d'être passé.

-Mais-

-N'insistez pas. Aurevoir.

-...Bien.

Le médecin croisa mon chemin et me fit un sourire hypocrite. Avant de me chuchoter;

-Je crois qu'il serait bon de le laisser, elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Quoi ?

-Ah oui, vous êtes son petit ami, n-

-Non._ je le pulverisai du regard_. Bon sang, qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?!

-Euh.. Eh bien excusez-moi.

-C'est ça.

Je voulu le gratifier d'un gros coup de coude, mais je n'en fis rien. Il fallait que je me contrôle. En rentrant définitivement dans la chambre, je constatai Sakura en train de regarder d'un regard embrûmé par la fenêtre, quelque peu perdue, je dirais. Une sensation bizarre s'eprit de moi, et alors que je posai négligemment le goblet sur la table à l'opposé de ses yeux, elle annonca, ne quittant pas le ciel;

-Il... Il m'a dit que.. Tu es venu juste après qu'on m'ait admise ici. _souffla-t-elle_

-Nh... Surement.

-Et que tu es resté toute la nuit à mon chevet.

-Ces idiots m'avaient sortit que tu allais peut-être mourrir.

-... Pourquoi..? _Elle tourna lentement le visage._

-C'est une question ? _Je fronçai des sourcils._

Je vis une larme dévaler sa joue plutôt pâle. Je dois avouer que je ne comprenais pas. Daccord, en temps normal, et surtout dans un état normal, je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille pour pesonne, mis à part Naruto, peut-être. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi pleurer. Surtout que ça ne ressemblait pas à des larmes de joie.

-Uchiwa... _Elle renifla._

-...

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot. _chuchota-t-elle à sa couverture._

-C'est surement ta façon de me remercier.

-N-Non ! Tu es vraiment, vraiment un idiot !

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Je poussai un soupire. Puis je pris le gobelet en plastique dans ma main, pour lui approcher, et lui tendre. Elle serrait le tissu qui la recouvrait de toutes ses forces, et alors que ses cheveux roses cachaient son visage, je ne voyais que des larmes goutter en grand nombre sur la couverture.

-Bois ça.

-I-idiot !!

D'un geste violent, elle éjecta le médicament de ma main partout dans la salle avec son bras, qui, je le constatais avec stupeur, avait reprit son bon fonctionnement.

Le bruit du plastique percutant le mur résonna dans la pièce, avant que ses reniflements ne reprennent de plus belle. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de faire. Peut-être c'est parce qu'elle n'aimait pas l'infiermière, qui devrait laver tout ça maintenant.

Ou peut-être me prenait-elle vraiment pour un idiot, sans raison. Alors que j'avais désirer être le premier à la voir éveillée, à être informer d'un quelconque changement de son état, et alors que, en tant qu'Uchiwa, j'avais pendant l'espace d'une minute mit ma fierté de coté pour me laisser aller à une émotion que je haïssais.

-Tu m'explique, là ? _Demandais-je, quelque peu enervé._

-J-Je ne veux pas... Ressentir ça... _Souffla-t-elle_. Ce sentiment est le pire de tous !

-De quoi tu parle ?

-C'est... Horrible..

Elle releva alors la tête, les yeux embués et des larmes se poussant les unes contre les autres sur la joue à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle avait la tête d'une personne à qui on venait d'annoncer la pire des choses. Le visage que j'avais dû avoir lorsque je venais de prendre conscience que mes parents étaient morts. Comme si elle réalisait je ne sais quoi. C'était bizarre.

-Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ? ... Gentil ? _me demanda-t-elle, s'essuyant les yeux._

-Et pourquoi tu me demande ça, comme ça ?

-Uchiwa...

-...

-Pars.

-Hein ?

-Pars d'ici ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi...

-C'est dommage que t'es balancé le médoc, je crois que t'en a besoin-

-Va-t-en, Sasuke.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je... Il serait peut-être préférable que l'on ne se voit plus. Enfin, je n'y vois plus d'utiliter.

-Parce que tu en voyait une avant ?!

Le changement de voix soudain qui s'effectua sur ma phrase la fit ouvrir de grands yeux, et alors que je serrai les poings, elle avait arrêter tout pleurs, elle semblait d'autant plus perdue.

-Tu me fais quoi là, une crise d'enfant gatée ? _demandais-je, froncant les sourcils._

-J'ai l'air d'en être une ?

-Tout de suite là, oui !

-Et toi, depuis quand es-tu autant sur les nerfs ?!

-Depuis qu'on m'a fait prendre conscience du fait que tu pouvais mourir !

-Qu-...

Je voulais tellement avoir le dernier mot, que j'avais sortis ça sans y réfléchir vraiment. J'étais sur les nerfs surtout à cause de mon manque de sommeil, c'était évident... Bon sang, je n'était même pas sur les nerfs ! Elle l'était le plus des deux, en tout cas !

-C'est justement pour ça... _Souffla-t-elle de façon inaudible. _ Il faut que tu parte. _Assura-t-elle._

-Sakura.

Elle ne releva pas les yeux. J'insistai une deuxième fois, et après quelques secondes, je vis une dernière fois ses prunelles émeraudes, tandis qu'une larme perlait sur son visage.

Je poussai un profond soupire.

-Tu sais quoi ?

Je cru percevoir dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir. Comme si elle s'attendait à quelque chose de particulier.

-Je... Je te comprendrai jamais.

Mon regard se fronça, et elle se cacha la visage. L'espace d'une seconde je me demandai quand j'allai le revoir, puisque je tournai des talons à ce moment là. Je l'entendis pleurer sur son sort. Peut-être regrettait-elle dejà le fait de vouloir couper les ponts d'une façon si brusque. Sans raison. Elle était troublée. Par quoi, je ne sais pas, et je m'en fichait. Ou du moins j'essayais de ne pas y accorder d'importance, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Je ressortis du batîment assez vite, ignorant les regards surpris du personnel qui était persuadé que j'étais son petit ami.

Foutaises.

En dépassant les portes de cet hôpital miteux, en plus d'être déjà énervé, il fallait que je tombe sur la dernière pesonne que j'aurais aimé croisr de la journée. Je ne voulais même pas le croiser pour le restant de mes jours, son visage ne me revenait pas du tout.

-Oh. Sasuke.

Une sourire hypocrite, il était faussement étonné. Sai se trouvait devant moi, un petit paquet cadeau qu'il ne chercha nullement à dissimuler dans ses mains.

-C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? _Demandais-je, en colère._

-C'est maintenant que j'ai été prévenu.

-Retourne chez toi, elle ne veux voir personne.

J'entrepris de continuer ma route en l'ignorant, et en préférant qu'il écoute ce que je venais de lui dire, qu'il n'aille pas la voir, mais, dos à moi, il continua dans la provocation.

-Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne veux pas te voir qu'elle ne voudra pas me voir. Je pense avoir une meilleure compagnie que t-

-Tu veux que je te frappe, ou quoi ?

Je débitai cette phrase en gardant tout mon calme. Il ne fallait pas que je m'exprime en geste, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

-Comment ?

-... Non, ça n'a pas dû te suffir, la dernière fois, vraiment. Tu en redemande n'est ce pas ? _j'eus un sourire_

Je me retournai, et il me regarda comme perturbé par ce que je disais.

-Désolé, je ne résouds pas mes problèmes avec les gestes.

-Quels problèmes ? Je t'interdis juste de la toucher.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne la toucheras pas, tu as bien compris. Je le saurai, de toute façon.

-Tu es facilement jaloux, non-

-Je ne veux pas qu'une ordure comme toi l'approche, c'est claire ?

-Tu ne m'en empêchera pas.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.. Mais je te déconseille d'essayer.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin. Le genre que je ne supportai pas. Puis il eut l'air de réfléchir, et il ajouta;

-Si j'ai bien compris, Sakura ne veut plus te voir, c'est bien ça ?

-... _Je lui lançai un regard méprisant._

-Alors Sasuke, tu n'es pas trop en possibilité de m'interdire d'aller lui tenir compa-

-Ferme-la.

Je me remis à marcher, sans écouter ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à me baver.

-Parce que tu es privé d'elle, tu estimes que tout le monde devra l'être !

N'importe quoi. Il racontait vraiment des stupidités sans noms. Bientôt il rattraperait Naruto, qui sait. Et je ne pensais pas cela possible un jour.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant de l'anceinte de l'hôpital que je pris conscience du fait que je n'avais aucun argent sur moi, et que les chances pour avoir un gentil chauffeur qui pourrait comprendre la situationet accepter de me ramener sans que je paye étaient restreintes.

Alors je dû marcher. Et ça dura longtemps. Principalement parce que je donnais des raisons stupides à Sakura pour avoir eut un comportement pareil. Elle reprendrait bientôt ses esprits, reviendrait au lycée et me reparlerait, de toute façon. J'en étais au moins autant sur que quand je savais qu'elle ne mourerai pas, hier soir. Et, non, le fait que j'ai pleuré n'insinu aucun doute. Je le savais.

J'accelerai le pas, en tentant d'attacher mon attention à quelqu'un chose autour de moi. Mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais une furieuse envie de me fracasser la tête contre un mur.

Maintenant, je m'en voulais. De quoi au juste, je n'en savais rien. Bon sang ! Pourquoi avais-je accepter ce pari ? Je ne me serais jamais senti mal à cause d'une fille, avant. Et Dieu sait que je ne m'avouerai jamais changé par quelqu'un comme Sakura. Mais elle avait... Je ne sait pas, vraiment quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Comme si, même en cherchant partout, je savais que je ne pourrais retrouver un caractère, un physique et une mentalité pareille, le tout assemblé.

Mais je ne l'aimais pas.

-----

Arrivé au lycée, c'est avec nonchalance que je me dirigeai jusqu'à ma chambre d'internat, alors que c'était bien formellement interdit la journée. Je n'en avait rien à faire. Tout comme de Sakura, d'ailleurs.

-E-Excuse-moi ?

A peine j'allai rentrer à l'interieur du batîment qu'une voix de fille m'interpella. Je voulu l'ignorer, puisqu'à tous les coups c'était une groupie. D'ailleurs, je ne pris même pas le temps de me demander ce qu'elle faisait là, tout le monde était censé être en cours.

Mais là aussi, je m'en fichait tellement que même plus tard, je ne me poserai pas la question. Non, en me retournant, la première chose que je fis c'est d'avoir un flash back direct de Sakura en voyant les longs cheveux rouges qui se trouvaient sous mon nez.

-Quoi ? _Répondis-je, blazé._

-J-Je suis nouvelle et... Enfin, je ne connais rien ici.

La fille avait les cheveux rouges, et la luminausité du soleil donnait l'impression que ses yeux étaient assortis. Elle portait des lunettes, et son aire de Sainte-Ni-Touche qui fait du charme m'enervait déjà. Une légère rougueur aux joues, elle poursuivit;

-Je viens d'arriver et-

-Tu commence mal. Va te renseigner ailleurs.

Je tirai la grosse porte d'entrée, pour y rentrer, et m'empresser de la refermer derrière moi. Mais je pus confirmer qu'elle était nouvelle puisque c'est avec la même nonchalance qu'elle se permit de rentrer à ma suite, ignorant le fait que c'était interdit aux filles.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? _Je me retourne, froncant les sourcils._

-On est censé aider, lorsque quelqu'un de nouveau arrive, non ? _Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches._

-Je ne suis pas "on". Cet androit est interdit aux filles, va-t-en.

Mon "va-t-en" me rappella un peu trop brusquement celui de Sakura à mon égard. Un mal de crâne commençait à me prendre, il faudrait que je prenne une aspirine, au moins.

-Alors emmène moi au bon endroit !

Un sourire provocateur se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines de gloss. Je poussai un soupire. De toute façon, ça me ferait une raison de plus pour arriver en retard en cours. Je devais avoir math, je crois.

Elle me fixa tout le long où je m'approchai pour sortir, et me suivit gaiement. Je constatai qu'elle marchait presque collée à moi, et qu'elle gettait la moindre de mes réactions. Je n'aimais pas du tout ça, mais je n'avais pas la force de la renvoyer bouler. J'étais blazé par tout, de toute façon. Alors une groupie qui se colle à moi..

Je l'amenai jusqu'au secretariat, au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Elle indiquait qu'il était midi. Moment que je pris pour partir discrètement, alors que la fille dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom -et je m'en fichais, d'ailleurs- remplissait les "derniers papiers" avec Shizune.

Celle-ci qui s'était empressée de me demander comment allait Sakura. Je lui répondis simplement, évitent tout indice qui pourrait insinuer qu'en vérité, ça ne va pas du tout, elle n'a plus tout ses esprits et à subitement pris la décision de ne plus me voir. Aussi j'avais mit cours à cette pseudo discussion qui aurait pu durer et dériver.

Je pressai le pas pour aller dans la chambre d'internat, définitivement cette fois-ci. Peu de gens étaient sortis, ce qui me facilita relativement la tâche.

J'ouvris la porte avec ma clé, et une fois celle-ci refermée derrière moi, je m'affalai sur le lit du bas, croisant mes bras derrière ma tête, ne voulant plus me relever.

Et à peine je commençai à me maudire de repenser encore à ce que Sakura avait décrété, que Naruto rentra dans la pièce à son tour, s'étonnant de m'y trouver.

-Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _il fit de grands yeux_

-Je te retourne la question, c'est interdit de venir ici la journée.

-... On s'en fiche de ça, comment va Sakura ?

Le fait qu'il prenne immédiatement des nouvelles de Sakura m'irrita. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, tout m'énervait.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Quoi, elle ne s'est pas reveillée ?

-....Si.

Il se prit un verre d'eau, tandis que j'admirai les lattes de ce qui était mon lit, le regard froncé.

-Ca va pas ? _s'enquit-il._

-....Elle...

_«Il serait peut-être préférable que l'on ne se voit plus. Enfin, je n'y vois plus d'utiliter_._-Pars d'ici ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi... -Va-t-en, Sasuke. »_

-Elle quoi ?

-... Putain !

Je me relevai, pour aller à la fenêtre, et l'ouvrir. Pestant un "il fait trop chaud ici." Et en esperant surtout que le vent frais pourrait me changer les idées. Mais je crois que rien n'y faisait.

-Sasuke...

Naruto s'approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule, comme si il comprenait ce que je ressentais, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me dégageais pour entreprendre de partir de là. Je savais qu'il allait m'anéantir avec ses questions à réponse précises.

-Hey, mais attends un peu là !

-J'ai rien à dire.

-Tu t'es engueulé avec ou quoi ?

-..._ J'eu un sourire amusé. _Elle ne veut plus me voir.

-Qu-Quoi ?!

Et je refermis la porte. Je m'étais assez passé la scène mentalement, je n'avais pas en plus envie de tout devoir lui décrire. En plus, il n'y avait aucune logique.

Après être allé chercher à manger à emporter au self, je décidai d'aller m'isoler sur le gros arbre près du stade, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Seulement manque de chance pour moi, Shikamaru m'avait repéré, et alors que je commençai tout juste à mordre dans mon sandwich sans vraiment d'appétit, il se ramena vers moi, mains dans les poches, avec une expression sur le visage qui trahissait l'appréhension d'une quelconque réponse négative de ma part.

-Yo. _Il s'installa près de moi._

-...

-Alors... _Il se mit à regarder le paysage. _

-Alors quoi ? _Répondis-je froidement._

-Ca va ?

-Nh.

Je le vis réfléchr à la façon dont il aborderait le sujet Sakura. Lui aussi me prendrait la tête avec ça, c'était _génial_. Je ne pourrais pas rester tranquille, même pas pour récupérer un peu.

-Je viens juste de croiser Naruto...

-...Si tu pouvais abréger.

-Hein ?

-Tu viens me parler de Sakura, n'est ce pas ? _Je fixai le terrain _. Va droit au but, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps.

-..._Il soupira_. C'est galère, les filles, hein ? _Ria-t-il doucement. _

-...Mh.

-Je sais pas si quelqu'un à déjà eut l'occasion de te le dire mais.. Mine de rien, tu as changé depuis que tu fréquentes Sakura.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? _Demandais-je, agressif._

-Parce que c'est la vérité, et que j'estime que tu as à la savoir.

-... Sauf que je m'en fiche. _je pris une bouchée._

Il émit un rire franc, tandis que nous fixions tous les deux le terrain de compétition, ne nous défiant pas du regard. Je ne savais pas où il voulait précisement en venir et ça m'énervait. Si c'était pour Sakura, autant y arriver directement, plutôt que de me sortir toutes ces phrases inutiles de sens.

-Un jour tu vas exploser à force de tout garder pour toi. _Lacha-t-il soudainement._

-Tu veux dire quoi par ça ?

Je lui lançai un regard bref et méprisant. Il donnait toujours l'impression d'être celui qui savait tout sur tout le monde. C'était chiant. Comme si il en savait plus sur moi que moi-même.

-Il s'est passé quoi avec Sakura ? _Répondit-il, ignorant ma question._

-...Qu'est ce que ça pourra te faire, hein.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé que ça pourrait te faire ud bein d'en parler ? Enfin bon._ Il se releva_. Ca à dû vraiment te perturber, pour que tu soit encore plus renfermé sur toi que d'habitude. _Il se mit à partir._

-Elle ne veux plus me voir.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Tout ça m'énervai, franchement. Je ne voyais pas l'interêt de tout lui raconter, et encore moins qu'il tente de m'aider. Et m'aider à quoi d'ailleurs, je n'en avais pas besoin.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-...J'en sais rien._ Je détournai du regard_, elle était bizarre, en se réveillant.

Il vint se rasseoir à coté de moi, et me demanda ce qu'elle avait précisemment dit. Je lui répétai mots pour mots ce qu'elle m'avait sorti, aussi clairement que je m'en souvenai, autrement dit à la virgule près. Puis il eut un moment de réfléxion, puis il eut un rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. _m'enervai-je_

-Et tu n'as pas compris ? Enfin Sasuke... Elle s'est simplement attachée à toi, et ça la fait flipper.

-Hein ?

-Tu ne comprends rien aux filles.

-Et depuis quand tu y connais quelque chose, toi ?

-Euh... _Il se mit à rougir_. Je dois dire qu'avec Temari, j'étais bien obligé de me renseigner.

-Alors tu sors avec elle.

-Elle est bien trop prise de tête pour ça.. Et ne change pas de sujet.

-...

Il se releva un seconde fois, mais plus avec l'intention de partir.

-Avant toi personne ne s'interessait à Sakura. C'est le genre de fille qui à souffert de ses liens avec les gens et qui ne veux pas s'attacher. Je crois simplement qu'elle t'ai-

-J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

-En fait, vous vous ressemblez sur ce point; vous refusez tous les deux de vous avouer vos sentim-

-Ferme-la.

Il se mit à rire, puis il repartit.

...

Une troisième personne s'ajoutait alors à celles qui sortaient n'importe quoi, en plus de Naruto et cet abruti de Sai, Shikamaru en faisait désormais parti.

Si bien que je ne voyais plus quel genre de stupidité on pourrait rajouter à toutes celles qu'ils avaient bien pu dire. Je poussai un soupire, et alors que je pensais sérieusement à finir mon sandwich sans goût, quelqu'un que je n'avais pas entendu venir se gratta la gorge. Ce qui me fit sursauter, et j'entendis alors un rire étouffé, venant d'une fille.

Je me retournai, pour constater avec ennuie que la fille de tout à l'heure était plantée devant moi

-On ne s'est même pas présenter. _Commença-t-elle._

-... J'en ai rien à faire.

-Tu as à un sal caractère toi, non ? Haha.

Elle s'installa à coté de moi à peu près de la même façon que le fénéant l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, mais plus proche de moi. Ce qui était d'autant plus chiant, je n'avais jamais vu de groupie aussi collante depuis Ino.

-Tu veux bien dégager, tu me pompe l'air, là.

-Je m'appelle Karin.

-...

-Et toi c'est Sasuke, si j'ai bien compris ?

Elle glissa son bras sous le mien, accrochant ses deux mains ensemble, et se colla un peu plus à moi.

-Lâche-moi.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi !

-Eh bien tu es la seule.

-Hihi ! _elle serra mon bras_, dis, je peux te poser une question ?

-Pour quoi faire ? _Je me dégageai d'elle._

-Je voulais juste savoir.. Qui est cette Sakura dont Shizune parlait tou à l'heure ?

-...C'est surement tout ton contraire.

Je me relevai, alors qu'elle lacha un grognement qui ne devait surement pas être audible à la base. Puis je partis, alors qu'elle me criait d'attendre.

La sonnerie rententit, et je vis Nartuto accourir vers moi avec mon sac. Je le pris en le remerciant vaguement, et c'est avec lenteur que nous nous dirigions vers notre salle de classe, partit pour une après-midi de cours barbants.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de cette journée que je pu enfin pousser un profond soupire de soulagement. Je me trouvais avec Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji et Lee, lorsque nous nous dirigions vers le batîment de l'internat.

-Allez Sasuke ! _Kiba me sauta sur les épaules. _Te prends pas la tête pour Sakura, va-

-Elle ne me prend pas la tête, détrompes-toi.

-Bon et bien, tu n'auras rien contre une petite soirée bières !

-Tss.

-On fait ça où ? _Demanda Lee._

-Dans notre chambre ! _Clama Naruto_

-Tu rangeras tout, idiot.

-Mais t'inquiète !

Ils se mirent tous à rire, et nous allions rentrer dans le batîment, lorsque la même chose nous arrêta tous.

-Oh. _Souffla Shikamaru._

Ils furent tous aux aguets de la moindre réaction de ma part. Sakura venait de rentrer dans le lycée. Sa démarche était rapide et assurée, elle ne ressemblait en rien à d'habitude. Elle portait une robe de la même couleur que ses yeux, qui moulait sa poitrine, sa taille, et qui s'évasait jusqu'aux genoux. Par dessus elle était habillée d'un légé gilet blanc, et s'était relevée les cheveux d'une façon bien trop séduisante. Les talons de ses chaussures claquaient au sol, et, bon sang, je n'avais jamais décris quelqu'un de la sorte.

Son regard émeraude croisa le mien pendant à peine une seconde, et dans un froncement de sourcils, elle ne fit qu'accélérer plus ses pas.

-La... La vache..._ Bafouilla Kiba_. Je ne la voyais pas... Comme ça.

Ils restèrent tous bouche bée, et la regardèrent pendant tout le long, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre au secrétariat. La façon dont ils venaient de la reluquer m'énervait. Ce n'était que quand elle faisait ressortir son chamre que tout le monde la remarquait. Mais personne n'avait été foutu de faire attention à elle plus tôt.

-Eh bien Sasuke, il ya de quoi être frustré.. _Ajouta l'homme chien._

-Garde donc tes réfléxions pour toi. _Répondit Shikamaru._

-Sa-Sakura est... Resplendissante !! _s'exclama Lee. _

-Fermez-la.

Je fu le seul à ne pas faire de reflexion stupide. Avec Neji, peut-être. Et Naruto était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. J'ouvris la porte du batîment, et les insita à me suivre. Ils passèrent tous, sans rien dire. Puis quand ce fut au tour de Naruto, il me lança un regard perturbé, et ajouta;

-Tu ne ferais pas mieux d'aller la voir ?

-Pour quoi faire ? _Je fronçai les sourcils._

-... _Il poussa un soupire_. Peut-être parce que tu en crèves d'envie.

Et il partit.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, tout en maintenant la poignet avec force, mes pieds m'emmenèrent en dehors du batîment. Je pris la même démarche qu'elle un peu plus tôt, et je me rendis vite compte que je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat.

En rentrant, je regrettai tout de suite mon geste stupide. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais ici. Elle se trouvais ici, se tenant droite, à l'accueil. Et elle ne remarqua même pas mon arrivée. Elle prit un crayon et se mit à remplir des papiers. Shizune arriva ensuite, et nota ma présence.

-Oh, Sasuke ?

Sakura se retourna aussitôt. La voir habillée de la sorte me faisait bizarre. Elle était beaucoup plus attirante, et, en plus de sa coiffure et de ses habits, elle s'était aussi maquillée. J'avais l'impression de la voir différemment.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _insista Shizune._

-Sakura.

Je la fixai. Mon corps dominait largement mon esprit, j'avais le sentiment de ne plus rien contrôler.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? _Elle fronca les sourcils_. Je suis occupée, va-t-en.

_va-t-en. _C'est dingue comme ce mot pouvait m'énerver. Je m'approchai d'elle vivement, pour la saisir au poignet, et la tirer vers moi.

-Ce que tu fais pourra attendre.

-L-Lâche-moi !

Elle se dégagea avec force, mais je lui ressaisis une fois de plus son bras fragile, plentant mon regard déterminé dans le sien.

-S-Sakura... _intervint Shizune._ Tu remplieras ça plus tard ! _annonca-t-elle dans un sourire crispé._

-M-Mais ..!

Je la tirai une bonne fois pour toute par le bras, et un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche. Je ne m'étais rarement vu aussi entreprenant dans ce que je faisais, mais je ne contrôlais vraiment plus rien.

-Lâche-moi, bon sang !

Elle tenta de se dégager une fois de plus mais je la serrai trop fort. Une fois dehors, ja la fit descendre les escaliers de l'entrée à toute allure, pour l'entraîner derrière le gros batîment, sur un mur où j'étais sur que personne ne nous dérangerait.

-Mais laisse-moi !!

Je la relâchai à ce moment, et dans un geste vif, elle se retoruva plaqué contre le mur. Il faisait sombre, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Je dicernai à peine son visage, donc je m'en approchai, une de mes mains la bloquant sur le coté . La distance entre nos deux figures était resrinte, mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

-Arrête de jouer à ça.

-Jouer à quoi ?! _S'exclama-t-elle_. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te voir !

-Mais tu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi !

Nos yeux se bataillaient, les siens pétillaient d'assurance tandis que les miens étaient plus remplis de colère.

-Je-...

Elle perdit d'un coup toute l'audace qu'elle pouvait bien avoir. Peut-être était-ce aussi dû à la proximité de nos corps.

-Alors ?

-Va te faire foutre ! Elle me méprisa du regard.

-Tu es bien vulgaire.. _La provoquai-je._

-Eh merde ! _Elle me repoussa_. Pourquoi es-tu arrivé dans ma vie comme ça ? Laisse-moi redevenir comme avant !

-Tu en est bien loin, crois-moi !

-Tu... Tu m'énerves...

Une larme perla le long de sa joue.

_-Avant toi personne ne s'interessait à Sakura. C'est le genre de fille qui à souffert de ses liens avec les gens et qui ne veux pas s'attacher. Je crois simplement qu'elle t'ai-_

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, au juste ? _Chuchotais-je._

-J-Je ne supporte pas ça.. Quand je suis avec toi, rien n'est pareil !

-...

-Tu es froid, énervant, et je ne supporte pas ton caractère ! Tu es-

Un long frisson me parcouru le dos. Chaque mot qu'elle sortait, la tête baissée, ma faisait faire un pas de plus vers elle. Et au moment où elle commençait à décrire tout ce qui lui déplaisait chez moi, je m'approchai et, lorsqu'elle releva subitement la tête en débutant une autre phrase, nos lèvres s'unirent dans un contact dont j'avais l'impression de ne jamais me lasser.

Je devenais quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ne supportai pas ça non plus. Je sentis ses larmes couler à flots lorsque, dans un geste automatique, ma main se posa sur sa joue. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise, sur le coup, mais lorsqu'elle m'entoura d'un de ses bras, je compris tout de suite que c'était parce qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Personne n'était là pour nous arrêter. D'un coté ça m'énervai, car j'avais le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Elle colla son corps au mien, le baiser devenait intense comme il ne l'avait jamais été, même pas la fois du festival. Ses mains vaquaient dans mon dos, s'y aggripant brusquement des fois, mais en retenant tout de même une nouvelle griffure.

C'est dans un derniers soupire, dans une dernière seconde où je profitai de toutes les sensations que ça me procurait, que je m'écartai. Mes mains se délogèrent avec mal de sa taille, et elle enleva doucement ses bras de mes épaules. Dans un élan de manque soudain, je me rapprochai une ultime fois pour presser brièvement ses lèvres contre les miennes, avant de m'écarter, une bonne fois pour toute, et la planter là, totalement innocente.

-Maintenant, on est quitte. _Lachai-je, mettant mes mains dans mes poches._

Je n'entendis rien de sa part pour une quelconque réponse. Mis à part le bruit de ses chaussures qui glissèrent sur le gravier, lorsqu'elle laissa ses jambes tremblantes la faire tomber au sol doucement.

J'esquissai un sourire. Comme quoi, mon corps pouvait prendre de bonnes initiatives.

Une fois rentré dans la chambre, à la quazi tombée de la nuit, ils m'accueillirent tous, déjà à moitié pompettes.

La soirée se passa sans mal. Je ne bu presque rien, je n'en étais pas d'humeur. Je n'étais d'humeur à rien, de toute façon.

En allant me coucher, ni les ronflements de Naruto, ni des pensées agréables ne réussirent à m'endormir. Je devenais insomniaque, et obsédé par Sakura. Ou plutôt par ses lèvres.

Non je ne l'aime pas... Je vous l'assure.

**----------**

**Eeeeh bien ! Ce chapitre m'aura donné du fil à retordre, vraiment. J'ai galéré ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaiera tout de même. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit décevant :S. Donnez-moi tous vos avis ! Je crois que si ça continu comme ça, je vais bientôt dépasser les 200 reviews ! :DD **

**En parlant de reviews, je vais maintenant me mettre aux reviews reply. Enfin il faut que je prenne le reflex, répondre à toutes les reviews me prend vraiment un temps fénoménal, vu que j'en ai de plus en plus -Et Dieu sait que je suis loin de m'en pleindre !- **

**Mais comme je tiens vraiment à répondres aux anonymes, je le ferais. Seulement, si ceux qui ont un compte pouvaient s'identifier au lieu d'être en anonyme, ça m'aiderai beaucoup ! ^-^' Merci d'avance :3**

**Je promets de faire un effort pour le prochain chapitre. On pourra y voir Sakura jalouse, c'est tout ce que je vous indique ! :P **

**Aller, je vous laisse. Bisous, et bonne année à tous ! :D **

**PS: Je ferai peut-être un petit bonus, pour les un an de cette fic. J'en suis assez fière ! :3**

**~Kura.**


	16. Bouleversant

**Ohayo ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ^-^' Comme d'hab je finis le chapitre en précipitation. U.U' Je devais me laisser la fin pour aujourd'hui, mais j'ai craqué. Alors comme promis je réponds aux reviews anonyme ce soir. ;P**

**Je voudrais au passage tous vous remercier du fond du cœur. J'ai largement dépassé les 200 reviews ! Pour vous dire, je suis passé de 186 à 220. Si vous saviez comme ça me rend heureuse ! :D Merci, vraiment !**

**La réponse :**

**Nadia : Je n'ai finalement pas fais de bonus, mais ça sera pour une prochaine ! ;)**

**Lili : Merci ! :D Si le précédent était bien, alors j'espère que celui là sera aussi à la hauteur :3**

**Tsume : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas de compte, c'est toujours un plaisir de répondre à tes reviews ;D Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, et j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trooop longue, et que ça rattrapera ;3**

**Youamina : Merci pour cette review ! En effet Karin est arrivée, il le fallait bien pour arriver à développer un peu le truc :P En me relisant j'ai effectivement approuvé le fait que Sakura était un peu vulgaire ' Mais bon ;P**

**Akira Yasuo : Contente que le chapitre précédent remonte l'autre en flèche dans ton estime ;3 Fait que celui-là te plaise ! :D**

**Aiiko : Je compatie au fait que tu es été malade ! ^-^' Ta review m'a tellement faite plaisir ! :'O Tout ce que tu as bien pu dire dedans m'a fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! :D Merci bcp !**

**Hiyumi-Chan : Merci pour cette première review ! :D Je crains que tu n'ais pas le même charme en lisant tout d'un coup, mais tu n'y peux rien. Si ça t'as plu, c'est le principal ! :D J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue, voilà la suite ^-^**

**mama : Eh bien on peut dire que tu es vraiment impatiente. x) Alors je vais te faire une longue réponse, histoire que ça soit plus ou moins claire xD. Désolée de ne pas répondre à tes envies, seulement Sasuke à tjs été jaloux jusqu'ici, et il continue de l'être. Je ne peux pas faire sortir Sakura avec Sai, ça n'aurait absolument aucun sens, de même que de faire avoir des sentiments à Sakura envers lui, ce qui est pour le coup carrément absurde ' Tu sais je ne suis pas la seule à faire du SasuxSaku, et si tu cherches bien je suis sur que tu trouveras Sasuke jaloux dans plusieurs autres fics, vu qu'apparemment c'est ce qui t'obsède plus ou moins x). Alors ne joues pas sur le chantage en me faisant comprendre que ma fic deviendra banale, ennuyante ou je ne sais quoi pour que je réponde à quelque chose que jusqu'ici, seule toi désire. Voilà ! ^-^'**

**Folle-Dingue-Fics : Je suis très honorée par ton « Kura-sama » ! :DD Cette review était vraiment gentille :3 Voilà la suite !**

**R'r : La réponse à la fin du chapitre, exceptionnellement. :D**

**C'est mon deuxième plus long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :3 Et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! :P**

**Sur ce, bonne lectuuure ! :D**

**Chapitre 16 : Bouleversant.**

-Je sors avec Ino.

Quoi qu'il arrive, j'étais toujours là où il ne fallait pas être, au moment où il ne fallait pas. Comme à l'instant, par exemple. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas été convié à venir, lorsque Kiba annonça à tous les autres sa situation. Surement parce que je le savais déjà, et que j'étais occupé à régler la liste des courses quand Naruto a été demandé pour sortir dehors.

Tout le monde restait bouche bée. Je voulais juste demander ce dont mon colocataire avait besoin pour les deux semaines à venir, mais il a fallu que j'arrive à ce moment. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Sasuke si vous ne me croyiez pas, il nous à vu.

En vérité ce n'était pas le fait d'être la où il ne fallait pas au mauvais moment qui m'énervait le plus. C'était surtout le fait qu'on me le faisait regretter à tous les coups.

L'assemblée se retourna vers moi vivement, quand l'homme chien fit signe de la tête que j'étais derrière.

Shikamaru, Neji et sa copine, Naruto, Lee, me regardèrent encore plus surpris qu'ils ne le semblaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je m'étais largement fait à l'idée depuis le temps que j'étais au courant de ce secret. Si bien que je ne voyais plus trop ce que l'on lui reprochait. Il sortait avec Ino. D'accord, plus superficielle et hystérique, on ne fait pas. Mais il l'aimait, alors il méritait au moins qu'on le laisse tranquille.

-C'est… C'est vrai ? _Bafouilla Naruto._

-Nh.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

-Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait dire, de toute manière. _Lâcha Shikamaru._

-Vous ne connaissez pas Ino ! Elle ne ressemble en rien à ce à quoi on l'associe !

-Elle est quand même un peu… _Commença Lee._

-Oh et puis merde, laissez-moi vivre ma vie !

Sur ce il partit en furie, laissant sur son passage un deuxième gros silence.

-Pourquoi ça vous choque tant que ça ?

La voix féminine qui retentit les fit tous sursauter. A croire qu'ils avaient oublié qu'une fille était parmi nous. Ce n'était que la copine de Neji qui prenait la parole.

-Quoi ? Demanda Naruto.

-Il a le droit d'avoir une vie amoureuse lui aussi, peu importe la personne.

Une fois de plus, un blanc s'installa. Si bien qu'à force, ça n'avait l'air de ne plus gêner personne.

-Ouais, et ben c'est galère, tout ça. Je vais aller le voir.

Shikamaru nous quitta, puis il fut suivit de près par Neji, sa copine, et puis au final Lee, qui nous proposa, à Naruto et moi, un entraînement pour se changer les idées.

Comme si on venait d'apprendre que Kiba avait attrapé une maladie incurable, ou une nouvelle triste dans le genre. On n'a pas besoin de se changer les idées juste parce qu'un ami sort avec une fille qui… Enfin, que tout le monde n'apprécie pas forcement.

Dans un soupire, je me mis à marcher, mains dans les poches, vers la chambre d'internat. Naruto m'emboîta le pas assez vite.

-Bon sang… _Souffla-t-il_, tu étais au courant ?

-Mh. Je les ai croisés l'autre soir.

-Tu ne trouve pas ça… Bizarre ?

-Je m'en fiche. Pourquoi ?

-Ben… C'est Ino, quoi.

Sa réflexion m'énerva. Je me fichais bien d'Ino, mais c'est tous ces jugements attifes qui avaient tendance à m'énerver. Quand on ne connait pas une personne, on ne peut pas se permettre de la juger.

-Je veux dire, _poursuivit-il_, il y a encore quoi, quelques mois, dés qu'elle te voyait elle devenait hystérique et te sautait dessus.

-Personnellement, je me réjouis de savoir que c'est enfin finit. _Je poussai un soupire_. Si elle est amoureuse de Kiba, c'est tant mieux pour elle.

-C'est justement ça que j'ai du mal à croire !

On baissa d'un ton en rentrant dans le bâtiment, sachant que Kiba ne se trouvait plus loin désormais.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Dis-je en ouvrant la porte._

Il se gratta la gorge, tout en s'assurant de bien refermer la porte.

-Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit sympa, ou quoi. _Débuta-t-il_. Mais elle est loin d'avoir été toute gentille par le passé !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à manger un morceau de brioche qui trainait sur la table basse, tandis que je finissais la liste des courses dans une lassitude extrême.

-Tu te souviens, je connais Sakura depuis tout petit.

Je ne voyais pas ce que Sakura venait faire là-dedans, mais je me souvins juste de l'explication qu'il m'avait donné un soir pour justifier qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle.

-Nh. _Répondis-je._

-Eh bien, elle avait une meilleure amie. Et c'était Ino.

-Quoi ?

-Dur à croire, pas vrai ?

-C'est filles sont l'extrême contraire l'une de l'autre. _Soupirais-je._ C'est impossible.

-Et bien pourtant, ça l'est.

-…

J'ouvris la porte de la mini salle de bain pour voir si il manquait des choses, comme du dentifrice, ou un truc stupide dans le genre.

-Et, _poursuivit-il en haussant la voix_, lorsque le drame des parents de Sakura s'est abattu sur elle, et que la rumeur fausse comme quoi elle était folle et avait tué ses parents s'est mise à courir, tout le monde à arrêter de la fréquenter.

Une montée de colère s'empara de moi. Mais je me calmai vite. A chaque fois qu'on mentionnait cet acte stupide, ou même que j'y repensais, j'avais des envies de meurtre.

-Mais, Sakura a toujours été forte.

Je ressortis de la petite salle, pour constater la mine grave qu'il affichait en fixant son morceau de brioche, comme si celui-ci était orphelin et sans logement.

-Quand tout ça a commencé, elle a lutté contre ces stupides bruits qui se disaient sur elle. Malgré la souffrance qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir, elle ne voulait pas qu'on croit ça d'elle.

-Ou est le rapport avec Ino ?

-J'y arrive.

-…

-Ino est restée avec elle, et c'est bien grâce à ça qu'elle trouvait a force de riposter. Seulement… _Il serra les poings_. Seulement Ino… L'a laissé tomber. Au bout d'un ou deux mois, quand les autres disaient qu'elle était folle à son tour.

-Elle a fait ça ?

-Oui. Parce qu'elle se privait des autres avec Sakura, et qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon qui n'était même pas dans cette école. Et elle avait peur qu'il ne la remarque jamais à cause de ça.

Je serrai la liste dans ma main.

-Alors elle a lâché Sakura, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est effondrée. Qu'elle a stoppé tout contact avec le reste du monde, etc.

Au moment où je voulu ajouter quelque chose, on frappa à la porte. En poussant un lourd soupire, j'allai ouvrir.

-Sasuke !

Lee se trouva devant moi, pour mon plus grand malheur. Ou ce qui s'en approchait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _Demandai-je, fronçant les sourcils._

En plus de sa présence qui était vite insupportable en vue de son déportement de motivation continuel, il suait comme un porc.

-J'ai croisé Shizune en revenant de mon entraînement ! Et elle m'a dit de te dire que tu avais reçu du courrier.

-D'accord.

Je lui refermai la porte au nez lorsqu'il la bloqua d'un coup violent avec sa main.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, encore ?

-Tu dois y aller maintenant, ça va fermer tout à l'heure.

Un autre soupire sortit de ma bouche, lorsque j'ouvris la porte en grand, histoire de passer sans être trop près de lui, en vue de son odeur.

En sortant, le lycée était subitement devenu désert. Nous étions samedi, c'était entre autre normal. Mais tout à l'heure, il y avait l'air d'y avoir plus d'activité que ça.

N'y portant pas plus d'importance, j'allai au secrétariat, pressant le pas. Tout à l'heure, je devrais aller faire les courses pour deux semaines. C'était chacun son tour, toutes les deux semaines en général. Sachant qu'il se faisait un Ichiraku au moins 3 fois par mois, si ce n'était pas plus.

-Ah, Sasuke !

Shizune m'accueillit avec le sourire, derrière la sorte de comptoir qui la séparait de ceux qui rentraient.

-Tu as reçu une lettre, tiens.

C'est en la prenant que je pu constater que c'était Kakashi qui me l'avait envoyé. C'était mon argent du mois.

**« Yo, Sasuke ! J'ai un peu de retard pour l'argent du mois, tu m'excuseras, j'ai voulu la poster la semaine dernière, mais en chemin j'ai rencontré une grand-mère qui avait besoin de mon aide pour porter ses courses et tout ça… Enfin je t'expliquerai. **

**J'ai aussi des choses beaucoup plus importantes et sérieuses à régler avec toi. Il faudra donc qu'on se voit la semaine prochaine, tu n'auras qu'à passer à la maison, c'est plutôt urgent. Je ne veux pas presser la chose ou provoquer une quelconque colère de ta part mais, comme je me doute que tu ne te bougeras pas, je préfère te dire tout de suite que ça concerne Itachi. (Ne t'emballes pas, on s'en chargera je t'ai dis.)**

**Bien, sur ce je te souhaite de passer un bon week-end, une bonne semaine, et du bon temps avec cette fille, Sakura (Tu vois, je n'oublie rien.) A qui tu passeras le bonjour ! **

**A plus tard. **

**Kakashi. »**

Itachi. Il se passait quelque chose avec cet enfoiré d'Itachi. C'est tout ce que je venais d'assimiler de cette lettre. Je n'attendrais pas une semaine, il fallait que je sache ce qu'il y avait tout de suite.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien.

Je remis le bout de papier dans l'enveloppe, pour partir, après avoir pris le soin de mettre l'argent liquide dans ma poche. Une partie me servirait pour les courses.

En sortant je constatai une seconde fois que la nuit commençait à sérieusement tomber et…

Bon sang, il m'avait parlé d'Itachi. C'était impossible de penser à autre chose, maintenant. Cette ordure avait dû agir, faire quelque chose, c'était obligé. Pourquoi m'en aurait-il parlé, sinon ?

Une rage imminente s'éprit de moi à la minute où je commençais à repenser à cette enflure. J'avais envie de frapper quelqu'un, un mur, n'importe quoi. Il fallait que je me déchaîne.

-Sasuke, c'est toi ?

Je me retournai, entendant une voix que je connaissais. Je vis Kiba, assis les jambes relevées sur lui, contre le gros mur du bâtiment principal. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que je m'approchai.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… Je prends l'air. Je crois. _Souffla-t-il._

-… T'as que ça à faire ?

Il eut un sourire –triste, il fallait l'avouer- en vue de ma réaction. Puis lorsqu'il me répondit d'un air faussement normal « Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ? » je fus pris d'une pitié désagréable envers lui, et je pris place nonchalamment à ses cotés.

-Je suis venue chercher une lettre.

-Ah.

-…

-C'était Kakashi ?

-Mh. Mon argent de poche.

-Cool.

-…

Il y eut un silence. Comme tout à l'heure, mais largement moins désagréable. On distinguait de moins en moins ce qui nous entourait, le soleil n'éclairait plus rien. Il poussa alors un soupire, et je le vis repasser une seconde fois une main dans ses cheveux.

-Et avec Ino ?

Je me surpris à poser cette question. Je me fichais bien de savoir comment allait leur relation, en vérité. Mais c'était juste histoire de le faire parler, ou peut-être même le faire craquer (parce qu'il en avait bien besoin, il fallait l'avouer.) Je notai dans un coin de mon crâne qu'il faudrait que j'arrête d'avoir des discussions avec Shikamaru. C'était mauvais pour moi, autant que de ne pas dormir. (Ce qui avait officiellement des répercutions sur mon comportement avec Sakura.)

-Ah, ça. _Lâcha-t-il._

-En même temps tu ne fais qu'y penser.

-Qu-… Quoi ?

-…

Il tourna soudain la tête vers moi, et je pu discerner la gène que ma question provoquait en lui. Je le regardai, las. Il n'avait franchement pas besoin de faire la comédie avec moi, c'était plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose.

-Ouais... _Soupira-t-il_. Bon sang, être amoureux, ça change tellement quelqu'un !

-…

-Tu ne crois pas ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Et avec Sakura ?

-… Ne change pas de sujet.

-Ahah.

Le rire qui sortit de sa bouche m'indiqua qu'il n'allait pas si mal que j'avais pu croire il y a quelques instants. Il avait juste un coup de blues.

-Pourquoi ils ont réagis comme ça ? _Demanda-t-il à l'arbre d'en face. _

-Bonne question.

-Toi, t'as pas été aussi négatif, non ?

-En même temps, je n'en ai rien à faire, de ce que tu fais de ta vie.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Il eut un autre rire.

-C'est parce que c'est Ino, qu'ils ont été comme ça.

-Mais elle n'est pas si grave que ça, quand même ?

-Disons que… Dans le genre, on peut trouver mieux.

-Je ne te parle pas de trouver une fille. Si j'avais pu, ça n'aurait pas été Ino, c'est sur. Mais, je n'y peux rien, ça reviendrai à faire du sur-place si je luttais contre mes sentiments. Je… Je l'aime, quoi.

En effet, je constatais que l'amour changeait une personne. Aussi c'était un autre argument pour dire que je n'aimais pas Sakura, puisque je n'avais pas changé.

D'accord, tout le monde dit le contraire, mais tout le monde se trompe. Puisque je suis le seul à même de pouvoir me juger. Alors non, je n'ai pas changé et non, je ne l'aime pas.

-Au début je contrôlais, c'est ça le pire ! Ca a commencé avec une espèce d'attirance que j'arrivai de moins en moins à gérer.

-Mh ?

-Crois-moi, si j'avais pu, je l'aurais embrassé à chaque fois que je la voyais, ou presque.

-…

Il tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Dis-moi. Tu ne nous parles jamais de Sakura…

-Pourquoi tu changes de sujet aussi subitement ? _Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils._

-Parce que, _ajouta-t-il en se remettant à regarder l'arbre en face_. Ino pour moi, c'est un peu comme Sakura pour toi.

-Non. Je n'aime pas Sakura.

-D'accord, d'accord !

Il se mit à rire.

-Ca, on l'a tous compris, tu sais. Tu te tue à le répéter, Sasuke.

-Parce que vous vous tuez à croire le contraire.

-… Je ne dirais rien, tu trouveras toujours quelque chose à redire.

-…

-Non, je te demandais, tu en est où avec elle ?

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, vous avez pas que discuté, tous les deux… Enfin, si tu n'as pas plus avancé que ça, tu ne le réussiras jamais, ton pari, ahah !

-On s'est embrassé.

-Oh, sérieux ? C'est un bon début.

-La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé remonte à peu près à … Il y a peut-être trois mois.

-La vache ! Et ça fait combien de temps qu'on t'a donné ce pari, déjà ?

-Surement cinq mois, quelque chose dans le genre.

-Et vous n'avez pas encore dépassé le stade du baiser ?

Bon sang, c'était quoi, ces questions ? Je n'aimais pas ça. J'aimais encore moins y répondre mais, j'avais le sentiment que si j'esquivais quoi que ce soit, il s'imaginerait tout de suite que je veux cacher un truc.

-On ne sort pas ensemble, je te rappelle.

-Mais vous vous êtes embrassés beaucoup de fois ?

Je tournai la tête, pour le dévisager.

-Quoi. Je m'intéresse à toi !

-Tes questions sont bizarres. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas compté. Mais, peut-être bien une dizaine de fois.

-Oh. Alors vous êtes passé du bisou simple au long baiser profond.

-Quoi ?

Il se retenu de rire. Soudain, je pensai qu'il pouvait être le seul à comprendre ce qu'il insinuait.

-Tu sais, tu peux aller droit au but.

-… He-Hein ? _Pouffa-t-il._

-Et je t'en pris, épargne-moi ton air innocent.

-Bon, Ok, Ok !

Il rigola une bonne fois, puis reprit son calme.

-Je vous ai vu !

-Qu- Hein ?

-Rougis pas, va ! C'était … Mignon.

-Mais, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Non seulement je ne rougissais pas (et en plus, il lui était désormais impossible de le voir, puisqu'il faisait quasi-nuit.) Et en plus, il me poussait à me poser une question plutôt désagréable. Il nous avait vu nous embrasser mais, quelle fois ?

-Non, en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment mignon, _reprit-il_, un baiser timide peu l'être mais vous deux c'était… Bon sang, ultra intense ! Tu m'excuseras d'avoir regardé jusqu'au bout mais sincèrement, si ça avait été un lit au lieu d'un mur, Sakura ne serait pas restée habillée longtemps !

Je compris alors qu'il parlait de l'autre soir. Quand Sakura sortait de l'hôpital, et était subitement devenue bizarre pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et surtout qu'elle s'était mise à m'éviter et me dire de partir loin d'elle. Et que, pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas qu'à elle de décider de choses inutiles comme le lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre nous, et principalement pour la calmer, je l'avais embrassé.

-Et, pourquoi tu l'as plantée, comme ça ? C'était cruel ! Ahaha !

Je poussai un soupire, pour me relever. A partir du moment où il commençait à me décrire une scène que je m'étais suffisamment passé en boucle dans mon crâne, ça devenait bien trop lourd pour que je reste.

-Eh ! Où tu vas ?

Il avait maintenant du mal à s'arrêter de rire.

-Loin d'ici.

-Oh allez, Sasuke ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a fait après ?

Très bien. Je dois bien avouer qu'en entendant ces mots, j'avais arrêté de marcher. Enfin, c'était histoire de lui montrer que j'écoutais ce qu'il avait à me dire, avant de vraiment partir. Et ce qu'il se passa fut simple, il redoubla de rire. Il était carrément à se tordre le ventre, tellement il n'en pouvait plus.

Je pousse un soupire.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire.

-N-Non, Ahaha, A-Attends !

Je me stoppai une deuxième fois, pour me retourner et le regarder, las. Quelques secondes plus tard il avait finalement arrêté.

-C'est juste que, t'es trop drôle, vraiment !

Je réfléchis un instant à ce qui avait bien pu être drôle, dans ce que j'avais fait. Et, décidemment, je ne trouvais rien. C'était lui qui était idiot, plutôt.

-Tes gestes sont en total contradiction avec tes sentiments, vieux !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh laisse tomber, ça ne servirait à rien de t'expliquer, vu comment tu es borné.

-Je crois mal comprendre, là-

-Donc, je suis resté histoire de voir la réaction de Sakura, l'autre soir.

-Et ?

-Eh bien… Elle s'est plus ou moins laissée tomber au sol, et elle est restée là, pendant je sais pas, plusieurs minutes.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu es resté plusieurs minutes à l'observer ? _Soupirai-je._

-Non, j'attendais Ino, mais j'étais un peu en avance.

-…

-Et elle se cachait le visage. Et c'est en m'approchant que j'ai vu que… Ben, elle pleurait.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais Sasuke, ça avait l'air de l'avoir totalement perturbé !

-… Tu as mal vu.

-Ahah, c'est ce genre de comportement qui me fait rire !

-Sois plus précis, je t'en pris. _Répondis-je, fronçant des sourcils._

-Hey, c'était moi qui y étais, à la voir. Pas toi ! Et tu l'as mit dans un sal état.

Je voulu pousser un soupire, et me remettre à marcher. Mais il m'en empêcha.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux, ensuite. Elle s'est relevée, à remit sa robe qui, je dois dire, lui allait vraiment bien, _chuchota-t-il_, et elle est repartie au secrétariat, plutôt comme si de rien n'était.

Bizarrement, je reconnu parfaitement Sakura dans les gestes qu'il venait de m'énoncer. Plutôt lunatique, et qui se laisse abattre pour mieux se relever après.

Et, non, je ne venais pas de décrire Sakura comme si je la connaissais assez bien pour le faire. C'était _une constatation_.

-Eh, attends !

Cette fois-ci, je n'écoutai pas ce qu'il avait à me dire. Il faisait nuit et, je devais penser à vite aller faire les courses.

En marchant les mains dans les poches, je croisai brusquement le chemin d'une blonde affolée, c'était Ino. Elle s'arrêta subitement devant moi, haletant comme si elle venait de sprinter depuis le bâtiment des filles. Ce qui, en la regardant se pencher et poser ses bras tendus sur ses genoux, devenait évident.

-E-Excuse-moi Sasuke, Kiba est… ?

-Il est là-bas, contre le mur.

-M-merci !

Et elle repartit tout aussi vite, ne m'accordant pas un regard en trop, ce qui je trouve, fut juste. Dans le sens où elle se devait d'être respectable envers Kiba pour remonter dans l'estime de tout le monde, et ne plus me montrer un seul signe de groupie hystérique qu'elle était.

En rentrant dans la chambre, je vis Naruto fouiller activement dans son armoire, torse nu.

-Ah, Sasuke !

Je refermai la porte derrière moi.

-Tu fais quoi au juste? _Soupirai-je_

-Je vais voir Hinata ! On se fait un Ichiraku ce soir.

-Donc, tu ne m'accompagne pas pour les courses.

-Quoi ?

Il sortit la tête de l'armoire, un tee-shirt orange avec un insigne qui ressemblait à une goutte d'eau en rond dessus. L'air bête, il fronça les sourcils.

-Ben… C'est ton tour de faire les courses, non ?

-… Certes. Mais sache que la quinzaine de boîtes ramen à réchauffer que tu as rajouté en gros à la fin de la liste, je vais surement les diminuer à deux ou trois.

-Qu-Quoi ??!

Il se mit face à moi, comme totalement choqué par ce que je venais de lui dire. Si j'avais bien osé le faire, vu qu'on aurait pu croire à un sacrilège.

-T-Tu peux pas faire ça !!

-J'ai surtout pas envie de tout porter, tu vois.

-Tu emmènes des gros sacs plastiques !

-A prendre tous seuls, bien sur.

-Sasuke !!

Il me prit par les épaules, comme pour me réveiller.

-C'est totalement cruel ce que tu fais !

Je poussai un soupire.

-Tu sais quoi ? Si c'est si important pour toi de manger tout sauf sainement, tu iras te les prendre, tes ramens. Moi j'achèterai ce qui est _nécessaire_.

Il fut faussement outré pendant quelques secondes, puis voulu prendre un air boudeur. Mais lorsque le choix définitif de sa tenue devait se faire, il ne résista pas longtemps et courra jusqu'à moi pour me demander mon avis.

Au final il repartit tout enjoué, ayant opté pour un sweet orange.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que je décidai de me bouger, histoire d'aller faire les courses une bonne fois pour toute.

Je sortis du lycée les mains dans les poches, regrettant de ne pas m'être couvert plus que ça, vu le froid qui régnait en maître dehors.

Arrivé au parking du supermarché, je fis ma prière. Il y avait un monde fou.

C'était toujours la même chose, mais Naruto et moi ne faisions à chaque fois rien pour arranger ça. C'était le samedi soir ou rien. Alors généralement on passait le double du temps que quelqu'un de normalement constitué passe, en y allant un jour et un moment de la journée où personne n'est là.

Je pousse un soupire de désespoir, si je pouvais, je repartirais comme si de rien n'était. Mais demain ça serait fermé et, les placards à bouffe étaient totalement à sec. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Naruto était allé à Ichiraku, car s'il voulait manger ce soir, il fallait qu'il aille ailleurs que dans notre chambre.

En rentrant dans le petit magasin, c'est un bruit infernal qui m'envahit les oreilles. Celui de tous les gens qui bavassaient, mêlé aux « bips » des caisses. Très vite je me dépêchai de prendre un panier, pour commencer dés maintenant la torture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais remplie les trois quarts de la liste. Et mon panier était quasiment en train de déborder. Il fallait que j'aille chercher du lait.

En arrivant près du rayon où ce que je cherchais se trouvait, je constatai qu'il n'y avait presque plus rien. Car oui, en plus d'y avoir beaucoup de monde, c'était aussi une guerre pour qui auraient les articles voulus avant les autres. Et c'était ce que je supportai le moins. Car c'était, comme trop souvent les fois où je devais user des charmes dont j'avais inutilement hérité.

Je n'étais pas du genre à courir pour me précipiter vers un pac de quatre ou six briques de lait. Et ce qu'il y avait de plus énervant, c'était les gens qui, eux, étaient prêts à n'importe quoi pour avoir ce maudit liquide.

Alors tandis que je me dirigeais normalement vers mon but, je vis deux ou trois personnes me doubler vivement, l'une en train de sprinter, carrément.

Je ne savais alors pas si je devais soupirer d'exaspération, ou bien rire face à leur comportement plutôt stupide.

Continuant de marcher, je me retrouvais bien assez vite devant le fameux bout de rayon sur le lait. Et, alors qu'il n'y était censé n'y avoir plus personne, voilà que je fus prit de court, par ce que, bon sang, je ne voulais vraiment pas croiser dans ce genre de situation.

Il fallait qu'elle se trouve ici, en ce moment même, devant le rayon lait, en même temps que moi.

Car oui, c'était bien Sakura qui hésitait sur les dernières briques.

Sans la prévenir de ma présence, je m'approchai calmement, doublant son bras avec le mien, pour saisir ce qu'il restait, et qu'apparemment, nous désirions tous les deux. Elle eut un cri de surprise et de colère lorsqu'elle vit une main lui prendre sous le nez ce qu'elle était elle-même en train d'attraper.

-M-Mais !

Elle se retourna vivement, et se coupa elle-même dans son élan en voyant qui lui faisait face.

-Trop lent.

La tête qu'elle affichait me fit sourire. Il était évident qu'elle s'attendait à voir n'importe qui, sauf moi. Ce qui était une minute plus tôt, mon cas.

-U-Uchiwa !

J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais sur son visage aucun signe qui aurait laissé apparaître une émotion autre que l'énervement ou la surprise. Elle me regardait plutôt normalement. Pas comme si quelques jours plus tôt je l'avais embrassé furieusement. Et encore moins comme si elle s'était écroulée sous le poids de son corps, tellement ça avait pu la perturber.

-Rend-les moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Elle me regarda de long en large, très brièvement. Et, voyant que je ne mettais pas les quatre briques de lait rejointes par du plastique dans mon panier surchargé, elle ajouta ;

-Parce que tu n'as plus de place pour prendre ça.

-Parce que tu crois que ça me dérange de le porter à la main ? _Dis-je dans un sourire fier._

-Oui !

Elle tenta de me les reprendre par ce que je ne qualifierai pas de force, mais plus par fausse surprise.

-Eh bien non.

Elle se mit alors à essayer de me le récupérer par tous les moyens, tentant même la petite feinte, de la main qu'elle avait glissée dans mon dos en appréhendant mon mouvement. Son acharnement à vouloir récupérer le pac m'arracha un rire amusé.

-Sasuke ! _S'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant, à bout de souffle_. Sérieusement, j'en ai besoin !

-Et moi tout autant que toi.

-Non… _Soupira-t-elle_, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que ! Tu vois ce qu'il y a dans ce panier ?

Mon regard fit un bref détour par ledit panier. Pratiquement plein lui aussi, de nourriture diverse et d'autres choses que je ne pris pas le temps d'identifier.

-Eh bien, ce ne sont pas mes courses.

Je la suivais de moins en moins. Pourquoi me donnait-elle une telle information ? Je n'en avais rien à faire.

-Je fais les courses pour la mère d'Eiko.

Le visage de la gamine hystérique vint me frapper l'esprit, et l'espace d'une seconde, j'essayais d'imaginer une mère avec les mêmes traits. Ce qui me fit plutôt peur, et qui me fit reporter mon attention sur Sakura.

-Ce sont des courses urgentes, qu'elle n'a pas pu faire cette semaine, _poursuivit-elle_. Ils n'ont plus de lait.

-Eh bien… Tu n'a qu'à lui passer du tien.

Elle poussa un profond soupire de désespoir.

-Je n'ai plus de lait chez moi non plus.

-Quoi ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, oui, c'est possible ! Ce n'est pas vital pour moi, lorsque je n'en ai plus, je carbure au thé en attendant les prochaines courses, c'est tout.

-…

-Et puis qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas assez folle pour faire mes propres courses un samedi soir. Je suis payée pour faire celles-ci.

Son explication était plausible. Je ne supportai pas le fait qu'elle marque des points mais, dans un grognement, je séparais le pac de quatre briques en deux, pour lui en donner la moitié et garder l'autre. Elle eut un petit sourire, comme attendri. Et elle souffla un « Merci » à peine audible.

Elle les déposa dans le peu de place qu'il restait de son panier. Puis en se retournant et l'attrapant par la main, elle ajouta ;

-Bon, j'ai finis.

Et il y eut un silence. Enfin, ce qui y aurait ressemblé sans le bruit constant du supermarché. Elle resta quelques instants sans repartir, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de ma part. Chose qui, a part un baiser profond comme la fois précédente, je n'étais pas sûr de discerner.

-A plus tard.

Se contenta-t-elle de dire, en tournant des talons. Ce qui était bien puisque, je ne me sentais pas normal quand elle se trouvait en face de moi.

C'est dans un lourd soupire que j'allai vers les aliments finaux, qui me débarrasseraient de cette liste, et qui me laisseraient aller tranquillement vers la caisse, où je devrais surement user de mon charme pour gruger de quelques places.

-Waaah, Sasukeeee !

Merde.

Bon sang, je ne l'avais entendu pourtant que quelques fois, mais cela m'avais suffit à savoir que dés que ce son parviendrait à mes oreilles, ça serait mauvais signe.

-C'est incroyable de se trouver ici !

Elle avait définitivement prit le relais d'Ino. Cette fille aux cheveux rouges.

Elle s'élança vers moi. Et je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se mit subitement à me coller. Elle se mit à parler d'une coïncidence, et alors que je ne l'écoutais absolument plus, je cru entendre parmi les autres, le mot « destin. » Ce qui me prouva qu'elle n'étais pas la successeur à proprement dit d'Ino. Non, elle était bien pire.

-Et donc, je lui ai dit que-

-Tu me fais mal.

-Qu-Quoi ?

Je dégageai mon bras étouffé par les siens, et elle comprit ce que je voulais dire. En vérité, elle ne me faisait pas mal du tout, mais je ne supportai pas ce genre de contact. Surtout lorsqu'il s'avérait inutile et gênant, dans le sens où je n'arrivai pas à porter le lourd panier correctement.

-J'ai finis mes courses, j'y vais.

-A-Attends-moi !

Je poussai un soupire, qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle me pesait vraiment sur le système. Elle voulu répliquer quelque chose mais je lui pris le papier qu'elle avait dans les mains, pour le lire, et constater ce qu'elle avait dans son panier vide.

-Tu es loin d'avoir finis.

-Mais !

-Et même si c'était le cas, je ne t'attendrai pas.

Sur cette dernière phrase je lui rendis la liste, pour partir jusqu'aux caisses.

Arrivé à l'endroit voulu, il y avait, bien évidemment, plein de monde. Et je ne pu pas gagné une ou deux places, puisque les personnes qui attendaient étaient soit des hommes, soit des mères de famille, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

J'attendis mon tour, qui mit un temps fou à venir. Et le magasin se vidait de plus en plus, étant bientôt l'heure de fermeture. Puis quand je pu enfin vider mon panier, c'est une vieille caissière aigrie et affreusement lente qui passa mes articles.

Au final, la caisse que j'avais choisi s'était avérée être la plus lente de toutes.

Mes trois sacs plastiques remplis, je pu finalement sortir pour respirer une grande bouché d'air glacial. Il faisait définitivement nuit, et seulement quelques lampadaires éclairaient le chemin que je devrais prendre. Plusieurs phares de voiture vinrent m'aveugler, et, dans un grognement, après avoir remonté ma fermeture de gilet à gros galons, je me dirigeais vers la sortie piétonne, mes sacs plastiques remplis en mains.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

La voix que j'entendis subitement me fit sursauter. En me retournant immédiatement vers celle-ci, je vis Sakura sortir de nulle part, un sac plastique rempli, elle aussi en main.

Je ne vous décris pas la tête que je devais faire, à cet instant. Je cru même discerner un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle posa son paquetage au sol. Dans un froncement de sourcils, j'ajoutai ;

-Tu n'es pas censé être rentrée chez toi ?

Et elle détourna du regard, comme frustrée. Elle se gratta la joue d'un doigt, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui ne fit qu'attirer plus mon regard sur le décolleté inapproprié pour un temps pareil qu'elle avait enfilé. Bien évidemment, mes yeux retournèrent aussi vite sur son visage, qui évitait toujours le mien.

-Eh bien… J'ai un... Un petit problème.

-Mh ?

Elle poussa un soupire d'agacement, comme si c'était un mauvais moment, où qu'elle avait honte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Il n'y a qu'une sortie piétonne, et le chemin est plutôt étroit.

-Et ?

-Je… Enfin, il fait nuit et…

-Tu as peur ? Répondis_-je en un sourire amusé._

-Qu- ! N'importe quoi, Uchiwa, idiot ! Tu crois que c'est la première fois que je fais ça ou quoi ?

-A en juger par ta gène et ta tête, et bien, oui.

-Non ! C'est juste que… Il y a des mecs douteux qui bloquent plus ou moins la sortie et…

-C'est d'eux que tu as peur ?

-Arrête ! Ils ont accosté toutes les filles qui sont passés ! Et ils ne sont pas spécialement du genre à appréciés qu'on les renvoie bouler…

Elle avait prit une expression plutôt paniquée, en mon montrant du regard là où se trouvaient les hommes.

Et en tournant la tête, je pu constater une belle brochette d'idiots qui se prenaient pour des durs à cuir et qui avaient, mine de rien, l'air plutôt balèzes. Ce qui évidemment ne voulait rien dire, puisqu'il y avait fort à parier que la plupart d'entre eux se faisaient encore faire le petit-déjeuner par leurs mamans.

-Ne va pas croire que j'ai peur ou quoi mais…

Une fille à la démarche assurée prit la sortie piétonne et se fit, effectivement, accostée par les quatre abrutis. Elle voulu tracer mais l'un d'eux la retint par le bras, un sourire douteux sur le visage. Elle lui mit une belle baffe en plein milieu de la joue, si forte que l'on pu entendre le bruit d'ici, et deux autres réagir à ce geste, commençant à devenir menaçants.

On entendit un fort « Si vous ne me laissez pas, je vais crier !! » Qui les fit tous fermer leur grande bouche, et ils la laissèrent repartir. Ce qui prouvait le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient d'ennuie.

-Tu as eut raison, de m'attendre. _Soufflais-je._

Et c'est ce qu'ils auraient eut, de l'ennuie, si ils avaient eut ce genre de comportement avec Sakura, et que j'avais été amené à le savoir.

-Viens.

Je pris son sac plastique au sol et commençai à marcher vers la sortie. Elle me rattrapa d'un pas couru, pour reprendre son bien. Et alors qu'elle commençait à articuler un « merci » je mis mes deux sacs dans ma main gauche, pour mettre ma droite à sa taille, et la rapprocher de moi d'un geste ferme.

-Qu- ! Sasuke ! _Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton enragé._

-Tu veux paraître crédible ?

-… Idiot. _Souffla-t-elle._

Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes passés devant les quatre lourds. Juste avant qu'ils ne nous remarquent, elle poussa un soupire et glissa sa main dans mon dos, pour accompagner mon geste. Ce qui me fit sourire involontairement.

Je me vis désagréablement encerclé l'espace de deux secondes, quand on se retrouva au milieu d'eux. L'un eut alors le malheur de se gratter la gorge, et je sentis son regard reluquer Sakura avec envie. Je relevai la tête, et mon regard méprisant le fit tourner la sienne pour regarder partout sauf là où personne ne devrait regarder.

Une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin, lorsqu'on fut sûr qu'ils ne nous voient plus, elle enleva sa main dans un glissement qui se rapprochait plus d'une caresse que d'un geste normal. Je fis de même, reprenant par la même occasion un de mes sacs, ce qui équilibra tout de suite mon corps, dans un soulagement qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

-Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de faire ça, Uchiwa. _Souligna-t-elle dans un soupire agacé._

-Je sais.

Nos regards se croisèrent, sous le faible éclairage du lampadaire non loin de là. Un frisson parcouru mon corps. Je ne me sentais d'un coup plus à l'aise, et je ne supportai pas ça. Sa présence avait un effet beaucoup trop étrange sur moi.

Elle fit un pas en avant, et j'eus la désagréable sensation que ça ne faisait qu'accélérer encore plus les battements de mon cœur. Elle humecta ses lèvres d'une façon trop sensuelle et trop désirable pour que ça paraisse normal. Puis, elle fit un pas de plus, alors que je fronçai légèrement des sourcils, craignant de savoir ce qui allait se passer à l'instant.

-Sasuke, je-

-LACHEZ-MOI !!

Un cri strident s'en suivit, et une panique s'installa soudainement, sachant très bien ce qui se passait à une centaine de mètres de là. On échangea un regard tendu, avant de se précipiter tous les deux vers le lieu où continuaient les cris, étouffés.

-Les enfoirés ! _S'écria Sakura, s'arrêtant._

Nous fûmes assez près de la scène pour voir ce qui se passait très clairement. J'eus un geste de recul en voyant qui était en train de se faire retenir par les quatre lourdingues.

-Bon sang. _Soufflai-je._

-Qu'est ce que tu attends, Sasuke, il faut l'aider !

Je m'approchai d'un pas précipité vers les quatre imbéciles et je vis la fille aux cheveux rouges, Karin, se débattre de l'emprise de deux d'entre eux. Sakura, visiblement plutôt effrayée, resta en retrait.

-L-Laissez-moiiiii !

-Ooh, calme-toi ma jolie, _dit le plus grand, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche_, on ne va pas te faire de mal ! Héhéhé.

-Lâchez-la immédiatement !

Ils sursautèrent tous en m'entendant, et perdirent toute couleur en voyant mon visage. Surtout celui qui avait reluqué Sakura, qui avait carrément reculé.

-Encore toi ! Dégage, tu as largement de quoi t'occuper !

-Ferme-là, gros tas.*

Le plus imposant d'entre eux, qui venait de prendre la parole et à qui j'avais répondu, lâcha Karin pour s'approcher de moi, visiblement énervé.

-Tu as dit quoi, là ?!

Il voulu me frapper, mais les deux autres se ramenèrent vers lui pour le calmer immédiatement. Je ne bougeai pas, me contentant de le regarder.

-Tss.

-C'est bon, on dégage !

Ils partirent tous loin de là, froussard comme ce n'était pas permis.

-Sasuke !

Je tournai la tête, pour voir Sakura, un sourire réjouis sur le visage. Elle se mit à courir vers moi, mais quelque chose l'arrêta net.

-Oh mon Dieu, Sasukeeee !

Karin me sauta littéralement dessus, effondrée en pleur, et totalement paniquée. Je ne répondis pas à son étreinte. De toute manière, elle me serrait tellement que c'en était presque impossible de respirer.

-Vous… Vous vous connaissez ? _Souffla Sakura._

J'eu de la peine à tourner la tête pour au moins lui répondre du regard, puisque l'hystérique qui m'étouffai pleurant maintenant dans mon cou, mouillant mon épaule par la même occasion.

-Karin… _Je tentai de la repousser_, lâche-moi, maintenant.

-J-J'ai eus….. J'ai eus s-si peuuuur !

Je poussai un soupire. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être collante. D'accord, elle avait été surement traumatisée, et pouvait bien être en état de choc par l'agression qu'elle avait faillit subir, mais là, elle devenait chiante.

-Sasuke, je vais- _commença Sakura._

-Je ne pourrais j-jamais assez te remercieeer !

La groupie me serra encore plus. J'étouffai vraiment, c'était plus que lourd. Elle ne me lâchera visiblement pas. Alors pour qu'elle ait au moins ce qu'elle voulait, je passai un bras autour d'elle, poussant un soupire. Aussitôt le contact établi, je ressentais le besoin d'arrêter tout de suite, et de me remettre à marcher jusqu'au lycée avec Sakura.

Ce contact désagréable dura, au grand maximum deux secondes. En enlevant mon bras dans un soulagement, je repoussai Karin, qui commençait juste à se calmer. Lorsqu'elle vit que je m'écartai définitivement, elle se remit à renifler et se rapprocha de moi, mais j'eu un geste de recul, comprenant alors qu'elle n'était pas si choquée que ça et qu'elle profitait plus qu'autre chose.

-Rentre chez toi.

-S-Sasuke…

Elle enleva ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux. Puis quand elle les releva, ils étaient remplis de pitié. Elle croyait quoi, que j'allai la raccompagner ? Elle allait beaucoup trop loin dans son délire.

Je poussai un soupire, puis, en me retournant, je me stoppai net.

Sakura n'était plus là.

Elle avait laissé mes sacs plastiques au sol, et elle avait du prendre un tout autre chemin, puisque je ne la voyais pas aux alentours. Je fronçai les sourcils. Bon sang, pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Partir sans prévenir. Elle aurait au moins pu dire quelque chose. Ce qui m'aurait aidé pour que Karin me lâche, en plus.

Mais non, elle était partie.

Je poussai un soupire, pour prendre les deux sacs lourds, et me remettre à marcher.

J'ignorai le « Attends ! » de Karin, qui m'annonçait très clairement que je signerai mon arrêt de mort si je me retournai. Ce que je ne fis pas, bien évidemment. Je n'en avais franchement pas envie. Elle était assez grande pour rentrée toute seule chez elle, malgré ce qu'elle avait bien pu vivre les deux dernières minutes.

Le chemin me paru plus long qu'à l'allée. Je me repassai la scène de Sakura effrayée par les quatre abrutis en boucle, ainsi que son regard plutôt bizarre, et la chose qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire –ou faire, ce qui me paraissait plus juste- avant que nous ne soyons interrompus.

C'est en rentrant dans l'enceinte du lycée, et seulement à ce moment là, que je fus soulagé de savoir que dans deux semaines, ça serait Naruto qui se collerait à cette tâche, et non moi.

J'ouvris la chambre et en allumant la lumière, je pu constater le bazar que j'étais pourtant habitué à voir, mais que je supportai de moins en moins. Alors je refermai la porte d'un coup de pied, pour quasiment lancer les courses au sol, étant énervé, et nous pouvant pas dire pourquoi.

Pour canaliser mon attention sur quelque chose, je me mis à ranger un minimum la salle. Puis après avoir fait des choses que Naruto était censé faire, comme mettre ses fringues dépliées et propres dans son coté de l'armoire, je me mis à mettre minutieusement la nourriture dans les placards.

Quand soudainement, une sonnerie retentit dans le silence plutôt agréable qui régnait. Sonnerie que je n'avais pas forcement l'habitude d'entendre, et qui m'énervait plus ou moins. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche, pour répondre, ennuyé.

-Sasukeeee !!

-…Naruto.

-Ecoute, tu peux me rendre un grand service ?

-Franchement ? Non.

-Sasukeee !! C'est ultra important !

-Espèce d'idiot.

-La poubelle ! Elle est remplie à ras bord et, j'ai totalement oublié d'allée la vider avant de partir !

-Tu te fous de moi ? C'est une fois par semaine, et toi, tu oublies ?

-Je sais ! Je le ferais la semaine prochaine !

-Bon sang, c'était le seul truc que je te demandais de retenir !

-Allé Sasuke, s'il te plait ! Je risque de rentrer tard en plus..

-Je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Mais !

-…

-Je t'offre deux repas chez Ichiraku !

-Ah oui, génial. Comme si-

-C'est d'accord ? Ok, merci beaucoup Sasukeeee !

J'entendis un long bip suivre sa phrase. Il n'avait visiblement pas compris le sens ironique de ma phrase. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas préféré le comprendre.

C'est dans un soupire de désespoir que je finis de remplir les placards, complètement pleins.

Puis, j'allai dans le coin de la salle, celui qu'on ne voyait pas, à coté de l'armoire. Il y avait, en effet, la grosse poubelle pleine à craquée. Bon sang, il savait très bien qu'aller vider la poubelle était l'une des choses les plus chiantes à faire, comme corvée. Et bien sur, _il avait oublié._

De toute façon, c'était ma journée, aujourd'hui.

Alors je remontais mes manches jusqu'aux coudes, pour sortir l'énorme sac de poubelle plein, le fermer, et me diriger en dehors du bâtiment.

Là où on vidait les poubelles, c'était loin, et le coin perdu du lycée. Ils ne vidaient les énormes conteneurs qu'une fois par mois, je ne vous explique pas l'odeur qu'il y a à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

Mais le coté positif était que, me promenant avec un sac à odeur pareil comme ça, j'étais sûr de ne pas être approché par une quelconque groupie. Quoi que certaines étaient coriaces. Mais de toute manière, à une heure pareille, un samedi, il n'y avait généralement pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Une fois la corvée effectuée, les mains dans les poches et les manches toujours retroussées, je me dirigeais d'un pas las vers ma chambre d'internat.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière. Dans l'enceinte de l'entrée du lycée, il y avait le secrétariat qui éclairait bien de son intérieur, et puis deux trois lampadaires.

J'étais presque rendu devant le secretariat, que je vis, comme par hasard, une fille en sortir.

-Oh, Sasuke.

Sakura se trouvait là. Oui, c'était elle et, non, ne me demandez pas par quelle coïncidence je n'arrêtai pas de la voir, même un jour comme le samedi, habituellement vide de monde.

-Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ? _Demandai-je, fronçant des sourcils._

-Non, je dois régler certains trucs avant.

-Quoi ?

-Ahah ! Tu es curieux, Sasuke.

Le rire qui sortit de sa bouche me donna une sensation désagréable, comme si il était envoûtant, ou je ne sais quoi.

Mais il me rappela qu'elle était vraiment lunatique, comme fille. Un coup elle pouvait être froide, plutôt normale, ou carrément m'en vouloir pour rien. Ou des fois, elle était comme elle l'était à l'instant. Souriante et… Encore plus mignonne que d'habitudes. –C'était une constatation, rien de plus.-

J'allai repartir. Cette discussion ne mènera à rien, et je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps.

-Attend, Sasuke.

-Mh ?

Je me retournai, toujours mains en poches.

-J-Je… Il faut que je te parle.

-Quoi ?

Ces mots sortant de sa bouche, c'était bizarre. Je n'aimais pas les phrases comme celle qu'elle venait de dire. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

-Viens.

Elle avait descendu les marches, et m'avait tiré à l'écart de toute lumière qui nous aurait montré à une potentielle personne.

Elle m'amena étrangement, au même endroit que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. Sur le mur. A la différence près que c'était cette fois moi contre celui-ci, et elle en face de moi. Et, elle n'avait aucune assurance, c'était un air gêné qu'elle affichait.

-Tu voulais me parler aussi, tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ? _Elle haussa les sourcils._

-A la sortie du magasin.

-Oh, oui. Enfin, on a été interrompu par… Cette fille aux cheveux rouges.

Elle eut une mine de dégout, qui m'arracha un rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Tu as les cheveux roses, toi !

-C'est surement plus naturel qu'elle, en tout cas ! C'était qui, cette fille franchement ?

-… Une groupie. _Soupirai-je._

-Ah, vraiment ? _Elle fronça les sourcils._

-Elle avait l'air de quoi ? _Demandai-je en l'imitant._

-Je sais pas moi, tu prends souvent tes fans dans tes bras ?

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles, c'était histoire qu'elle ait ce qu'elle voulait.

-Tu es bien généreux. Je ne l'aurait même pas laissé me serrer trop longtemps contre elle, à ta place. Non mais franchement, elle-

-Sakura.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et elle se stoppa net. J'étais vraiment amusé de la voir jalouse, c'était une autre facette d'elle que je découvrais, et je ne l'imaginais pas existante chez elle.

-C'est ça, que tu voulais me dire ?

-Bien sur que non.

Elle se froissa, et dans une moue boudeuse, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'avoir ce genre de geste en face de moi. C'était affreusement déstabilisant.

-Alors tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Hein ? _Elle se mit à rougir_. Euh.

-…

-En fait, je…

Alors qu'elle avait l'air de chercher ses mots, je poussai un soupire, mêlé à un rire.

-Je voulais m'excuser. _Souffla-t-elle, tête basse._

-Quoi ?

-Pour l'autre jour !

Elle releva la tête, sourcils froncés. Comme si on lui arrachait les mots de la bouche, ou qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer une faute.

-A l'hôpital. J-J'ai mal réagis…

Et, alors que j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus mal à l'aise qu'à l'instant, je ne pu retenir un rire franc de sortir de ma bouche. C'était plus fort que moi. Surement toute la tension de ces derniers jours qui retombait d'un coup, alors qu'elle était en train de me dire quelque chose que je n'entendrai surement pas deux fois dans ma vie.

-Qu-quoi ? A-Arrête de rire, idiot !

-Tu rigoles ? C'est tout ? Tout ça pour ça ?

-Ferme-là ! Arrête de rire !

Voyant que sa phrase n'avait aucun effet, elle s'approcha de moi, un sourire aux lèvres, et elle me prit les deux poignets, voulant stopper je ne sais quoi. Répétant, « Arrête de rire, je t'ai dis ! » Mais elle se mettait elle aussi à pouffer sans le vouloir. Et alors qu'elle essayait de me maitriser avec sa force plutôt minable, je commençai à m'arrêter, pour lui montrer que j'étais le plus fort des deux.

Je me dégageai de son emprise et, dans un mouvement similaire au sien, lui pris les deux poignets fermement, pour la retourner, et la mettre contre le mur, évitant d'être trop brusque.

La situation dégénéra bien vite, dans le sens où il y avait bientôt un espace trop restreint entre nous, et qu'elle était beaucoup trop attirante quand elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire pour que je puisse retenir une quelconque pulsion physique.

Puis, quand elle se rendit compte de notre position plutôt explicite, autrement dit que mon corps était presque collé au sien pour qu'elle arrête de gigoter, et qu'elle était totalement sous mon emprise, elle stoppa elle aussi tout rire, pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

-Tu as raison… _Souffla-t-elle, humectant ses lèvres_. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais te dire, en vérité…

Je déglutis silencieusement. Je ne m'étais jamais senti ainsi, aussi bouillonnant.

Quand elle humecta ses lèvres une seconde fois, j'ai cru que j'allai craquer, et me remettre à l'embrasser. C'était trop dur. La tension sexuelle qui régnait me rendait dingue. Elle eut un geste plutôt d'approche, les yeux mi-clos, comme si elle allait faire le premier pas. Mais elle recula dans la même seconde, de la même façon que si elle avait réussit à se retenir.

Ce fut lent, très lent. Et ça la rendait désirable, encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Son souffle se mêlait au mien, et, croyiez-le où nous, alors que nos lèvres se frôlaient, une sonnerie, la plus détestable et désagréable qui soit résonna dans le silence de nos respiration accélérées.

Oui, mon portable était bel et bien en train de sonner, lors de ce moment fatidique.

J'eu un grognement qui aurait pu faire croire que j'allai tuer la personne à l'autre bout du fil. J'avais la mauvaise impression que c'était Naruto qui arrivait, d'une certaine manière, toujours à m'arrêter quand j'embrassais ou que je m'apprêtais à embrasser Sakura.

On se regarda pendant une seconde, réalisant ce que nous allions une seconde plus tôt faire. Et que la façon dont on abordait la chose, aurait fait que ça aurait été quasi impossible de nous séparer.

-Quoi ?

Je décrochai, plutôt agressif.

-Yo, Sasuke ! Je te dérange ?

-Oui.

C'était Kakashi. Bordel. J'hallucinais, il y aurait _toujours _quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Houula, je te dérange en pleine action, c'est ça ? Tu vois, mon petit cadeau de l'autre jour te sert !

-Crois-moi, si ça avait été le cas je n'aurais pas pris la peine de décrocher.

Je me surpris moi-même de ma réponse, ayant imaginé l'espace de quelques instants faire ce dont il parlait avec Sakura. Ce qui me déstabilisa d'autant plus, lorsque je la vis totalement gênée, en face de moi.

-Oh. Bon, je ne veux pas te déranger longtemps. Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

-Oui.

-Alors, comme c'est plutôt sérieux, j'aimerai fixer une heure certaine avec toi.

-…

-15h, ça te va ?

-D'accord.

Et je raccrochai.

…

Non seulement il m'avait dérangé dans un moment plutôt important, mais en plus, il m'avait carrément refroidi, puisque je repensais maintenant à ce qu'il devait me dire sur Itachi.

-J-Je vais y aller.

-…

En relevant les yeux, Sakura avait reprit son apparence habituelle, et, sans m'en rendre compte, la regarder m'avait fait oublié la rage qui était remontée très vite jusqu'à ma gorge.

-On se verra surement lundi.

-Mh.

Et elle partit. Je la vis rentrer dans le secrétariat, où elle avait surement laissé son sac de course.

Je repensai pendant quelques secondes à ce qui venait de se passer et, n'arrivant pas à trouver une quelconque justification à mon comportement, je repartis vite dans ma chambre, pour aller me coucher.

Et une fois dans mon lit, ça ne fut bien évidemment pas mieux.

_- Tu as raison… Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais te dire, en vérité…_

Aussi stupide soit mon cerveau, au lieu de me prendre la tête sur ce que, habituellement, je me serais pris la tête, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette phrase. Ainsi qu'à son visage, à ce moment là. Sérieux. Elle ne mentait pas, et ce n'était pas pour la rendre encore plus désirable, je pense qu'elle avait vraiment quelque chose à me dire et, ça m'énervait.

Malgré ma quête désespérée de sommeil, je n'arrivais pas à tourner mon esprit sur autre chose. Je ne supportai pas ça.

J'avais l'impression d'être empoisonné, bouleversé, et j'avais la certitude de ne plus être le même avec elle.

Non je ne l'aime pas. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce genre de sentiment. Même si, oui, Sakura en valait la peine.

* * *

**(*le « gros tas » n'est pas Choji.)**

**Houlalala ! Je suis censé dormir, demain va être une longue journée ' Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre, honnêtement. C'est mon deuxième plus long, et on avance, ça y'est, on se rapproche de la fin Y.Y' On n'y est pas, vu que j'ai des trucs à régler avant, mais le final commence à se construire.**

**Sinon, je voulais reparler de l'idée que m'a merveilleusement proposé R'r . **

**J'ai décidé de mettre en application ce qui m'est proposé, et ce à quoi je dois avouer, je n'avais jamais réfléchis. Autrement dit, quand cette fic sera définitivement terminée, je la reprendrais, mais avec l'œil de Sakura. **

**Oui, On reverra l'histoire entière, sauf que ça sera Sakura le narrateur, et on vivra avec elle, dans sa tête, de la même façon qu'avec Sasuke. Alors, je vous l'accorde, ça enlèvera un certain charme et vous pourrez presque tout savoir en avance, mais je trouve que ça serait dommage de ne pas développer cette idée. ;) Alors je vous donne plus de précisions plus tard, et merci encore ! :D**

**Je voulais aussi dire que j'ai un sérieux problème sur , je ne peux plus éditer mon profil ! Moi qui voulait mettre des news et tout, je suis vraiment dégoutée. U.U' Enfin, je vais essayer de régler ça, promis ;)**

**Alors un grand merci en avance pour les reviews, vraiment ! Vous n'imaginez pas comment vous me comblez avec U.U'**

**A une prochaine !**

**Bisous**

**~Kura.**

**PS : Les UN AN de « Non je ne l'aime pas ou très peu » Le 28 JANVIER ! :D**


	17. Invivable

**OMG ! Vous avez tous envie de me tuer, j'en suis suuuur ! C'est impardonnable, je le sais... Plus de deux mois sans poster, je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de moi !! Mais bon, ma vie a été mouvementée (je sais, je ressors cette excuse à chaque fois T-T) comme jamais pendant ce temps-là. J'ai eu un trou durant lequel mes notes ont considérablement chuté, et toutes les sanctions ont suivi, telles que privation d'ordi et tout ça.. Alors je venais en clandestin le soir en piquant mon bien-aimé dans la chambre de mes parents, mais pour les pauvres 20 minutes que j'avais à chaque fois, vous comprendrez que mes priorités n'étaient pas d'écrire et de poster **

**Et je ne me suis jamais autant mise la pression à moi-même, ce chapitre est vraiment important, j'ai mis je ne sais combien de temps à bien préparer sa mise en scène dans ma tête, c'était dur ! Je voulais vraiment que ça soit parfait. Ça amorce officiellement la fin de cette fic, puisque je suis en train de boucher tous les trous et questions que j'avais pu faire au court de l'histoire.. Aussi la fin de ce chapitre concerne le retour en piste d'un certain grand frère.. Mais bref ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça devient vraiment intéressant vers la moitié/fin. **

**Je dois sincèrement m'excuser pour autre chose, et c'est les reviews... Pour ceux qui ont un compte, je me suis totalement perdue, je ne sais plus à partir d'où j'ai arrêté de répondre, qui j'ai remercié et qui attend encore une reply... Aaah, pardonnez-moi ! La même chose reviendra toujours de toute manière, je vous remercie du fond du cœur, sans vous cette fic n'est rien ! **

**Je vais tout de même répondre aux anonymes :**

**R'r : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierai pas de préciser que la suite sera effectivement à lire en 2e, après cette fic-ci ;). J'aimerai effectivement que cette fic soit traduite en anglais, pour un plus grand nombre de lecteurs etc, mais malgré le faite que je sois plutôt douée en anglais, je ne le suis malheureusement pas assez pour me permettre un tel travail. Voilà ! En espérant que la suite te plaira ;P**

**Tsume : Eh bien, j'aimerai bien te dire que j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue, mais vu la façon dont ça te frustrait d'attendre, je pense que tu as dû vivre ça comme une vraie torture... En tout cas voilà la suite ! Merci bcp pour cette review :D**

**Nadia : La suite est là ! :P**

**lili : Merci d'avoir donné ton avis, voilà la suite :)**

**fan2sasu28 : Wow, tu m'admires ? Merciii ! :DD**

**Hiyumi-Chan : Merci beaucoup ! Le fait que tu suives (et j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas après un délais d'attente aussi long -.-')me fais vraiment plaisir ! Voilà la suite :)**

**kimiko ou kimi ^O^ : Ahah, je pense que tu devras attendre encore un peu avant de voir enfin Sasuke avouer ses sentiments à Sakura (si il le fait un jour, ahahaha) merci pour tes deux reviews.**

**Nina18 : Merci beaucoup ! :DDD Cela me touche de savoir que tu me suis depuis le début, wow ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, la voilà !**

**Mama : Je n'abandonne pas ma fic ne t'en fais pas, voilà la suite. ;)**

**Kloger : J'ai bien ressenti ton addiction à travers tes deux reviews, et je dois avouer que ça m'a bien fait plaisir ! :D Merci ;P**

**hopedust : Ne désespère pas va, elle est là la suite ! ;P Merci de ta review :)**

**Oliara : Merci ! :D**

**C'est tout pour les reviews anonymes, je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture ! Ceci est le plus long de tous mes chapitres. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en penser :DD**

**Chapitre 17 – Invivable**

-C'est non.

Aussi simple soit-il, je n'avais jamais imaginé que m'essuyer un refus de la part de Sakura me frustrerait de la sorte.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'épisode des courses, et du baiser qui n'a pas eut lieu sur le mur du bâtiment du secrétariat. Nous ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis, mis à part en ce moment-même.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et face à cette expression elle fit de même.

-Pourquoi je devrais accepter ?

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, d'une façon décidée.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.

-Tu te fiches de moi, Sasuke !

Et elle s'assit d'une façon nonchalante sur le lit de l'infirmerie, poussant un soupire et posant une main à son front.

-Je suis occupée, sérieux.

-Shizune te remplacera.

Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Et depuis quand tu décides de tout ?

-Tsunade. Pas moi.

Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche soudainement, ce qui eut pour effet de me surprendre, et elle bascula sa tête en avant. « Bon sang, j'ai déjà une tonne de travail, elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? » grogna-t-elle en silence.

C'était à mon tour de pousser un soupire. Comme si je n'avais pas essayé de contester assez de fois, en vain, il fallait en plus que je me tape la réaction de Sakura, tout à fait similaire à la mienne quand j'ai appris comment mon samedi serait gâché.

J'avais déjà été obligé d'appeler Kakashi –et je dois bien avouer que j'avais sérieusement espéré le déranger de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec moi- pour repousser plus tard dans l'après-midi notre rendez-vous.

-Tu me ré-expliques la raison pour laquelle on doit faire tout ça ?

Pour seule réponse, je lui tendis la feuille que j'avais légèrement froissée d'agacement pour qu'elle la lise, celle où tout était indiqué.

Mais en vérité, pour mieux comprendre la chose il fallait remonter à ce matin, lors de l'intrusion brusquée de Shikamaru dans notre chambre, à Naruto et moi.

_Flash back._

-Et donc hier soir, c'est elle qui a insisté pour que je reste ! Tu te rends compte Sasuke ?

C'était de toute façon dans les habitudes de Naruto de me raconter sa vie si tôt le matin. En semaine il n'était pas foutu de faire une phrase correcte, même pas une demi-heure après son réveil, mais le week-end, on aurait dit qu'il faisait ressortir une énergie totalement exaspérante juste pour me raconter sa vie, vraiment inintéressante à mes yeux en plus de ça.

De plus pendant le petit déjeuner.

-Tu aurais vu l'air tout mignon qu'elle avait, c'était irrésistible !

Je poussai un soupire, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Et alors que je lâchai un juron, Naruto alla gaiement ouvrir.

-Oh, Shikamaru !

Il entra sans se soucier de notre avis. Enfin, surtout du mien, qui aurait plus penché du coté négatif. Il avait une pile de feuille dans une main, et l'autre était confortablement établie dans sa poche. Il paraissait déjà prêt à attaquer la journée, mis a part quelques détails qui trahissaient son levé plutôt brusque ; comme sa chemise blanche négligemment ressortie de son pantalon et à peine repassée, ainsi que les deux ou trois boutons qui étaient détachés.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? _Demandais-je en fronçant légèrement des sourcils._

-Calme Sasuke, je ne reste pas longtemps.

Il s'installa en face de moi, là où se trouvait Naruto qui lui, referma la porte pour venir à mes cotés.

Il se permit de pousser d'un bras la nourriture de la table basse, pour avoir un espace libre histoire de poser ses feuilles. Il prit une grande inspiration, comme si il s'apprêtait à nous annoncer quelque chose de désagréable.

-C'est quoi cette paperasse ? _Questionna Naruto. _

-C'est ce que nous allons faire de notre week-end.

-Quoi ? _Répondis-je._

En vue de ma réaction, il souffla un « galère » en se grattant la tête tout en cherchant ses mots. Il est vrai que c'était l'un des rares week-ends où tous les élèves étaient là, puisque c'était une journée « festive » ou « pédagogique » comme qui le voudrait, avec des activités ennuyantes pour seule occupation.

Et le bon coté de la chose était que ceux en dernière année, comme moi, Naruto et les autres n'étions pas obligés d'y participer. Alors pourquoi diable était-il en ce moment-même en face de moi, en train de commencer un discours qui je le savais, ne me plairait pas ? Et je ne savais pas pour quelle raison je devrais rester ici, j'avais juste le mauvais pressentiment que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-Je vais vous demander une sorte de service.

-Quel genre de service ? _Je fronçai les sourcils._

-Eh bien… Le genre qui peut vraiment m'aider.

-Explique-toi.

Dans un second soupire, il nous donna à chacun une feuille, la même. Sur lesquelles on pouvait juste voir des traits, et rien de plus. Le seul mot qui régnait au sommet du papier était « Signatures. » Ce qui, sans que je sache pourquoi, ne m'annonçait rien qui vaille.

-Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi, ce truc ? _Demanda mon colocataire._

-Je vais essayer de faire court. _Commença-t-il._ Comme on peut le deviner, le but de cette action est de récupérer un maximum de signatures. C'est un peu une pétition.

-Pour quelle cause ?

-… Pour… Eh bien_, il se gratta la gorge_, Temari, la nouvelle arrivée il y a un moment et dont j'ai dû m'occuper, doit retourner quelques temps dans son pays.

-Elle n'est pas de là ?

Naruto avait tendance à m'exaspérer encore plus quand il posait des questions qui rallongeaient le discourt de l'autre.

-Non. Elle vient du pays des sables. _Poursuivit-il._

-Quoi, si loin que ça ? Wahou !

-… Elle doit revoir son frère, devenu un influant homme d'affaire. Il a quelques problèmes depuis un certains temps et son autre frère est hospitalisé pour je ne sais plus quoi, un important problème d'empoisonnement, je crois.

-… Et où est le problème ? _Demandai-je._

Son regard se fronça, soutenant plus ou moins le mien. Ce n'est pas que j'étais véritablement insensible aux problèmes de la fille dont il était surement amoureux ou quoi, mais ce n'était franchement pas la première de mes préoccupations.

-Le problème est que si elle repart c'est pour un bon moment. Le voyage est extrêmement cher et elle n'a pas de quoi se le payer. _Soupira-t-il_. Alors comme elle a été placée sous la responsabilité de l'établissement, elle a demandé de quoi lui avancer la journée d'avion qui lui faudrait pour retourner auprès des siens.

-Quoi, la vieille Tsunade a refusé ? _S'étonna Naruto._

-Eh bien, en quelques sortes. Le truc c'est que ses études sont payées à l'avance et qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'elle rate son année pour ça.

-Ils ?

-Les conseillers, ceux qui gèrent tout le coté financier du bahut.

-…

-Et donc, Tsunade a dit que le seul moyen d'obtenir l'autorisation était de forcer, en faisant entre autre une pétition.

-… Je suis occupé, cette après-midi. _Dis-je en soupirant_. Ne compte pas sur moi.

Il eut un rire et tandis que je le dévisageais, il prit un air plutôt sérieux en ajoutant « ça je m'en doutais. C'est pour ça que j'ai moi-même trouvé un moyen pour que tu participes. »

-Ahaha, Shikamaru ! Sasuke est tellement têtu que rien ne pourra servir de pression.

-Eh bien si, justement. Tsunade a promit d'augmenter notre moyenne la moins bonne. Au cas où certains voudraient se désister. Elle est du genre à mal supporter qu'on n'accomplisse pas une bonne action.

-Et pourquoi elle ferait ça, hein ? _Je fronçai les sourcils._

Il soupira d'exaspération. Et plus son explication avançait plus je ne voulais pas participer à cette fichue bonne cause. Ce que je retenue fut que Tsunade voulait aussi que cette fille puisse retourner chez elle quelque temps, et qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de pression parfait.

-Yoosh ! Alors si c'est comme ça, je viens ! Hinata pourra attendre que ça soit finit.

-Non, tu pourras tout de même être avec Hinata.

-Quoi ?

Son visage s'illumina. C'était tellement chiant. Comment se faire ruiner son week-end en quelques minutes ? La solution se trouvait sous mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas m'intéresser à ce qu'il sortait inutilement, mais je cru bien m'étouffer quand il poursuivit sa phrase.

-Nous allons donc participer à cette journée pédagogique, par groupe de deux. Je vous explique comment ça va se passer. Je serai avec Temari, Neji avec TenTen, Kiba avec Ino, Naruto avec Hinata et Sasuke avec-

-Attends, c'est quoi ce délire ?

Je commençai à devenir agressif. Non seulement on me forçait limite à y participer, mais en plus je devrais me farcir quelqu'un ? D'autant plus que si je suivais sa logique, ça serait une fille.

-Écoute Sasuke. _Il se mit à froncer les sourcils encore une fois._ On n'y peut rien, si Naruto, Neji et Kiba ont des copines. Lee est déjà occupé, donc nous avons décidé que tu irais avec Sakura.

-Il en est hors de question !

Je me relevais soudainement en frappant mes mains sur la table basse. J'avais même été jusqu'à deviner ses mots avant qu'il ne les prononce. C'était tellement gros. C'était comment si au fur et a mesure de son explication il m'avait donné de plus en plus de raisons de ne pas faire ça. Sakura étant l'ultime, il pourrait toujours rêver que je fasse cette chose stupide.

-Uchiwa Sasuke ! Que ça te plaise ou non, tu feras ça avec tes camarades, pour venir en aide à Temari !

Mais tout ça c'était bien évidemment avant que ma colère et ma réticence ne me mènent dans le bureau de Tsunade, qui me fit comprendre par un simple regard à mon arrivée que je ne contrôlais absolument rien. Et c'était franchement insupportable.

-Alors pourquoi mêler Sakura là-dedans ? _Dis-je dans un regard méprisant_. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

Elle croisa ses mains devant son visage, coudes lourdement posés sur le bureau pleins de papiers. Son regard avait beau être aussi obstiné et méprisent que le mien, je le soutenais. Car si j'étais obligé de faire ce truc inutile, il n'était pas question que ça soit en compagnie de Sakura, avec qui les choses dégénéraient trop facilement.

-Ça facilitera votre relation, pour améliorer les cours particuliers, par exemple.

-Tss. Vous racontez n'importe quoi. _Dis-je en fronçant plus les sourcils_. Ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça.

Plus je la regardais, plus je réfléchissais à sa façon de s'être comportée et son obstination pour que je prenne vraiment des cours avec Sakura, plus j'avais le sentiment qu'elle essayait plus de satisfaire une envie personnelle plutôt que de faire ça pour mon bien.

Alors dans un ultime froncement de sourcils et une confrontation de regards méprisants, elle poussa un gros soupire et se releva, pour aller, mains jointes dans son dos, regarder à sa grande fenêtre.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Dis à Sakura que Shizune la remplacera cette après-midi.

Elle n'entendit peut-être pas mes pas pour ressortir, mais elle ne put pas ignorer le bruit lourd de la porte que je claquais de toutes mes forces en repartant.

_Fin Flash Back._

-Uchiwa…

-… Mh.

Elle se releva subitement, pliant la feuille d'une façon habituée dans sa main, pour ma la tendre, un air agacé sur le visage. Nos mains se frôlèrent pendant un dixième de seconde, ce qui eut plus un effet frustrant qu'autre chose.

-Tu as intérêt à toutes les faire rappliquer avec ton sourire je ne sais quoi/charmeur. Je pense qu'avec une centaine de signatures ça devrait le faire.

-Alors tout le sale boulot me revient, c'est ça ? Un peu trop facile.

-Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux… _Soupira-t-elle en se retournant_. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui attirera l'attention des autres. Ils me détestent tous.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Je cru même sentir une pointe de tristesse alors qu'elle était dos à moi. Bon sang, c'était quoi ce moment d'émotion, là ? Rien de plus ennuyant.

-Enfin il faut dire que je ne peux pas les voir non plus. Ahah.

Et ce fut effectivement un sourire triste auquel j'eus droit lorsqu'elle se retourna. Puis elle reprit bien vite ses esprits pour me pousser vers la sortie.

« D'ici une heure, on se retrouve au secrétariat. »

-Bien, tout le monde est là ? Mis à part Sakura.

C'est en me retrouvant entouré de couples que je regrettai définitivement de ne pas être parti quelque part tôt ce matin, de façon à être inexistant dans la conscience de tout le monde l'espace d'une journée. Car c'était franchement chiant. Le lycée était bondé, pleins de gens ressortaient et rentraient du bâtiment avec à mangé, du maquillage, des déguisements sur eux où je ne sais quoi. Chaque classe avait eu pour but de faire une activité, et les gens allaient et venaient. Rien de plus exaspérant.

Et je me retrouvais là, mains dans les poches, Shikamaru et la fille pour qui on devait faire tout ça en face, des feuilles en mains. A coté de moi se trouvait Naruto, avec Hinata, Puis encore un peu plus loin Kiba tenait la main d'Ino. De mon autre coté était Neji, que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir vu depuis des lustres, depuis qu'il était tout le temps avec sa copine, se situant à ses cotés en ce moment-même.

-Qu-Quoi, Comment ça Sakura ?

Ino avait été, depuis l'incident de la mauvaise réaction des autres qu'ils regrettèrent vite, bizarrement vite acceptée au sein du « groupe ». Même si cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, elle avait plus ou moins réussit à se faire apprécié de tout le monde. Ou alors ils se mettaient tous à arrêter de la juger et de critiquer tout ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qui était tout aussi plausible.

-Oui, elle accompagne Sasuke.

-Ah… Ah bon ?

Elle n'était au courant de rien. Et vu ce qu'elle avait bien osé faire à Sakura lors de leur enfance, sa réaction surprise dans le mauvais sens ne m'étonnait pas.

-Où est le problème, Ino ?

Kiba posa cette question en fronçant des sourcils. Un peu comme si elle ferait mieux de ne pas donner son avis en critiquant ou en jugeant, puisqu'elle commençait juste à se faire une place parmi nous. Et qu'elle avait apparemment dû laisser de coté son train-train de vie de fille franchement irritable pour donner bonne impression.

-Non ! Non, rien. _Répondit-elle dans un sourire gêné._

En vérité, elle avait mieux intérêt à ne rien redire au fait que Sakura participe, car j'avais une furieuse envie de remettre sur ce tapis le coup de garce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Même si cela remonte à il y a plusieurs année et que, d'accord, elle était petite et idiote (Ce qui jusqu'à peu n'avait pas vraiment changé.) mais cela n'empêchait pas des excuses qu'elle aurait pu lui faire plus tard, au lieu de l'enfoncer encore plus.

-Nous allons donc commencer à nous séparer_. Lâcha Shikamaru avec un grattement de tête. _

-Yoooosh !_ S'écria Naruto_, C'est parti ! On va tout déchirer !

-Calme-toi, idiot. _Intervint Kiba_. Ce n'est pas si facile d'amasser des signatures.

-Bon alors je vais vous donne à chacun une feuille, ce qui fait deux par groupe. Si celles-ci sont bien remplies, il y en aura d'autres au secrétariat.

Il fit passer les papiers, et dans un ultime « bonne chance ! » on se sépara tous dans des directions différentes, stylos en mains.

En regardant ma montre, je vis que Sakura arriverait d'ici cinq minutes. Dans un soupire je me dirigeai vers le secrétariat, m'appuyant sur le mur, en vue de la circulation plutôt abondante qu'il y avait. C'est ce moment là que choisit mon portable pour sonner.

-Yo, Sasuke !

-… Kakashi.

-Ca va ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, encore ?

-Non, ne me dit pas que je te dérange !

-Pas cette fois. Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Ok, alors je vais abréger. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te l'annoncer juste avant qu'on parte alors, ce soir, nous avons rendez-vous au commissariat vers huit heure.

-Hein ?

-Oui, pour Itachi.

-Depuis quand il faut aller là-bas ?

-Peut-être qu'il veut te rencontrer, je n'en sais rien.

-Quoi !?

-Calme, calme ! Rassemble-toi. Si je te le dis maintenant c'est entre autre pour que tu ais le temps de te canaliser et de ne pas péter un câble si je te l'apprenais juste avant.

-Tu crois franchement que c'est mieux ?!

-Oh, Sasuke ! Je vais te laisser maintenant. On se voit ce soir et tache de-

-C'est ça !

Je raccrochai. En vue de mon plus ou moins « cri » des gens se retournèrent pour me dévisager. Mais je n'en avais fichtrement rien à faire, bon sang ! Cet enfoiré voulait me voir ? J'allai le tuer, c'était obligé !

Je ne tenais plus en place, canaliser ma colère, c'est ça oui ! Il fallait que je me défoule, si je voulais canaliser quoi que ce soit. Tout garder en moi me rendait dingue, comme si je n'en faisais pas assez les frais tous les jours !

L'hypothèse de frapper un passant avec une tête qui ne me revenait pas me vint à l'esprit, mais quand je compris que ça m'attirerait de ennuis et qu'une autre vague de colère s'éprit de moi, dans un élan de rage extrême, j'élançai mon poing sur la seule chose que j'étais sur de ne pas blesser ; le mur.

Et j'eus de quoi regretter amèrement ce geste lorsque je senti une violente douleur traverser mes phalanges, et que je vis, en la retirant d'un coup, du sang couler sur ma main. Je n'arrivai plus à bouger les doigts mis à part le pouce, ils étaient engourdis et me faisaient atrocement mal.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche, avant que je constate que ça saignait et gouttait vraiment au sol. Je cru même que ça m'arracherai une ou deux larmes de douleur, mais ce fut avant de voir Sakura pousser un «Ohmondieu Sasuke !! » en accourant jusqu'à moi. Elle eut un air paniqué sur le visage que je ne savais pas comment interpréter, et prit avec délicatesse mes doigts entres les siens, ne craignant visiblement pas de se tacher ou de s'évanouir avec mon sang.

-E-Espèce d'idiot ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-… J'étais… Énervé. C'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Dans quel état tu t'es mis bon sang !

Elle commença à séparer mes doigts, ce qui réveilla une atroce souffrance, qui m'arracha une fois de plus un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un cri étouffé qu'autre chose.

-Viens avec moi.

Elle me prit par le poignet, et me tira au milieu des quelques gens qui rentraient et sortaient du bâtiment, pour presser le pas jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui, je le constatai en entrant, était vide. Ce qui n'annonçait qu'un silence pesant une fois de plus.

Elle me fit asseoir sur le premier lit, avant de sortir de l'armoire de quoi, je le pense, me soigner. Le sang avait arrêté de couler. Elle enleva ce qu'il y avait avec un produit désinfectant qui, il fallait l'avouer, piquait affreusement sur les plaies ouvertes, et qui laissa une vue propre sur l'état de ma main que je n'arrivai plus à bouger, autrement dit seulement quelques écorchures. J'avais du mal à croire qu'autant de sang avait pu couler de si peu de blessures.

Elle soupira lorsque ce fut finit, et que j'avais bien dû étouffer quelques grognements, puisqu'elle n'était pas tendre lorsqu'elle appuyait de la sorte.

-Essaie de bouger ta main.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu n'as pas essayé.

-Si, et je te dis que je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu n'as pas essayé devant moi.

-De toute manière si je ne peux pas la bouger, tu ne risque pas de voir un mouvement.

-Idiot ! Tu bouges ta main où c'est moi qui te le fais ? Ça sera beaucoup moins doux !

-Tss.

J'effectuai un mouvement minuscule de mes quatre doigts qu'elle pu constater, mais une douleur me tirailla de façon à ce que j'arrête ça et que je ne recommence pas.

-Tu as dû te froisser quelque chose.

-…

-Je vais te passer une pommade et je vais te bander la main. Tu devras le garder pendant à peu près trois jours, et si tu n'arrive toujours pas à bouger il faudra t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Elle était tellement sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle faisait que ça m'en déstabilisait presque. Ce n'était pas habituel pour moi de la voir soigner quelqu'un, alors il ne fallait pas s'étonner des frissons que me procurèrent ses mains sur la mienne. C'était cette pommade aussi, elle était froide.

Je me mis à froncer des sourcils quand elle étala le soin blanc. Une sensation de fraicheur extrême glissa sous ma peau et elle faisait ça avec une telle douceur que ça en était flippant. Je pu même oublier ma douleur, beaucoup trop concentré sur les cercles qu'elle effectuait sur mes doigts. Mais ce que je remarquai surtout fut le silence pesant qui régna à cet instant. Le genre insoutenable, et qui laissait place aux seuls bruits de nos respirations.

Celle de Sakura était régulière et je ne notai aucun signe de stress ou de gène. Ce qui m'énerva un peu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais, je préférai la voir mal à l'aise plutôt que sûr d'elle comme à l'instant, c'était plus amusant.

C'est surement pourquoi je me mis à adopter un comportement plutôt stupide, en essayant de la perturber. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, j'approchai mon visage du sien lentement, jusqu'à émettre un grattement de gorge qui la fit sursauter.

En stoppant son massage de ma main, elle releva la tête d'une façon soudaine, pour constater l'étroite largeur qui la séparait de moi. Une rougeur aiguë s'empara de ses joues, ce qui fit naître un sourire involontaire sur mes lèvres. Puis elle déglutit, et quand elle prit conscience du divertissement que me procurait le fait de la avoir ainsi, elle fronça les sourcils et serra ma main avec une force que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné après la douceur dont elle avait fait preuve.

Un « AAH ! » sorti de ma bouche, avant que je serre les dents pour éviter de me mettre à crier de douleur encore plus fort.

-Uchiwa… Idiot.

C'était maintenant à elle de rire de la situation, et alors qu'elle me lâcha enfin, elle poussa un soupire et prit le bandage en main. « Ça t'apprendra … » souffla-t-elle.

Je ne voulais plus lui laisser ma main, alors lorsqu'elle voulu la reprendre pour la bander, j'eus un geste de recul en la méprisent du regard.

-Donne-moi cette main.

-Tu serais capable de serrer si fort que mon sang ne circulera plus.

Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche, comme si c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et d'un coup elle prit un air atrocement sadique.

-Fais comme tu veux mais plus tu tarderas à me la donner, plus je te ferais mal… Et saches qu'à ce petit jeu tu ne gagneras pas.

S'en suivit d'une bataille plutôt ardue de regards, le sien étant beaucoup trop éclatant, j'arrivai presque à voir ma futur torture si je ne me pliais pas tout de suite à ses ordres. Alors dans un grognement de colère, je lui cédais ce qu'elle voulait, et avec son visage satisfait, elle commença à enrouler doucement ma main dans son bandage blanc.

Une minute plus tard tout était finit. Elle poussa un soupire.

-Voilà, maintenant taches de faire attention.

-….

Un silence s'installa.

-Bien, je crois qu'on va devoir y aller, alors. _Annonça-t-elle dans une légère grimace. _

-Mh.

-Plus tôt ça sera réglé plus tôt on sera libéré !

Elle se releva, et je fis de même. Nous étions tous les deux en train d'essayer de nous frayer une allée, feuilles de signatures et crayons en mains, vers la sortie. Sakura s'arrêta un instant, une file longue lui bloquant le chemin. J'en profitai pour passer devant, et pour ouvrir le passage plus facilement.

- Sasuke ! Attends-moi !

Il se passa alors quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Dans le bruit incessant et insupportable qui régnait, lorsque la voix de Sakura s'éleva pour m'appeler, plutôt subitement les discussions de tout le monde se stoppèrent. Jusqu'à ce qu'un lourd silence se mette à régner, et que les élèves commencent à dévisager Sakura.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et à peut-être deux ou trois mètres de moi, elle fit de même. Les regards passaient d'elle à moi, tandis que ces idiots cherchaient à comprendre ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Puis des chuchotements se mirent en marche, et parmi eux je pus entendre certaines stupidités telles que « Alors c'est vrai ce qui se dit ? », « Mon Dieu comment peut-il se frotter à une telle fille ? C'est atroce ! », « Qu'est ce qu'un canon comme Sasuke fait avec une idiote comme elle ? », «Il a dû lui parler une fois et elle est tombée sous le charme, depuis elle le harcèle, j'en suis sûre ! » Et le plus énervante de toute, pour les filles était « OhMonDieu pas ça ! Pourquoi sont-ils encore tous les deux ? Ne me dit pas que… ! » Et pour les gars c'était plus « ces deux là… Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ? On dirait bien ! »

-Bande d'abrutis !!

Ce fut une fois de plus la voix de Sakura qui stoppa tout bruit. Et alors que son visage s'était refermé pour devenir celui que je connaissais les premières fois où je lui parlais, Je cru distinguer des larmes aux coins de ses yeux, au moment où elle se précipita vers la sortie, poussant tous ceux qui pouvaient la gêner, moi y compris.

Après le claquement de la porte, les bruits recommencèrent à fuser dans tous les sens. Puis des groupies m'appelèrent, certaines tentèrent de m'attraper au passage mais je les ignorai toutes, repartant d'un pas las, mains dans les poches, après un long soupire.

Une fois franchi les portes du bâtiment, je ne pu empêcher une pression au niveau de ma main, ce qui fit un désagréable claquement, qui j'espérais les ferait tous taire une fois de plus. D'où se donnaient-ils le droit d'amorcer des conclusions pareilles ? C'était vraiment lourd.

En descendant les marches lentement, je pu constater quelque chose qui me mit vite hors de moi.

J'avais l'impression de rêver. Sai se trouvait face à Sakura, qui elle était dos à moi. Elle lui tendit la feuille et un crayon, et je m'approchai sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse attention à ma présence plutôt lointaine. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse entendre leur conversation, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

-Mh, il n'y a aucune surface dure, pour que je puisse signer correctement ?_ Demanda-t-il dans un sourire hypocrite._

-Sasuke n'a pas prit de plaquette… _Répondit-elle_, _mettant une main à son menton_. Il est idiot ou quoi ? C'était évident qu'il en fallait une.

-On peut rentrer dans le bâtiment, pour trouver une table ou quoi-

-Non. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, tu n'as qu'à écrire sur mon dos.

Elle se retourna à ce moment, mais se mettant en position basse, ses bras tendus sur ses genoux de façon à faire une table à cet abruti, elle ne me vit pas. Il s'approcha alors, toujours son sourire faux sur le visage, qui soudainement, en vue de leur posture, devint atrocement pervers à mes yeux.

C'est ce moment là que je choisis, après avoir étouffé une pulsion meurtrière, pour m'approcher, le regard froncé vers eux. Lorsque je fus assez près pour que Sakura détecte ma présence, elle lâcha un « Sasuke, tu as oublié de prendre une plaquette. » totalement naturel. Alors que cet idiot était en train de prendre tout son temps pour griffonner quelque chose sur son dos, leurs corps étant inutilement trop proches à mon goût.

« Nh. » fut ma seule réponse. Je devais être trop occupé à menacer ce guignol du regard.

-Oh, Sasuke. _Souffla-t-il._

-Tu en prends du temps pour une simple signature. _Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils._

-Je tiens à ce que la première soit réussite..

Son sourire se faisait de plus en plus provocateur. Nos regards s'affrontèrent, jusqu'à ce que Sakura se relève plus ou moins subitement.

-Merci Sai.

Elle reprit la feuille des mains, constatant son gribouillis.

-Uchiwa. Je vais chercher une plaquette, et on s'y met.

Au lieu de retourner à l'intérieur où elle serait affublée de réflexions débiles, elle se dirigea simplement vers un stand qui se tenait à l'extérieur, et elle revint assez vite avec l'objet rectangulaire en mains.

-Bien, on y va ?

Je ne comptais pas laisser cet idiot me faire baisser des yeux. Il me défiait du regard, il ne serait surement pas le gagnant à ce jeu stupide.

-Sasuke !

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle me tira avec une force plutôt inattendue que je fus obliger d'attirer mon attention sur quelque chose d'autre.

Et on avança de la sorte pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à arriver en haut de la petite colline, qui laissait vue panoramique sur le terrain d'herbe immensément remplit de monde. Après cinq secondes à constater l'étendue du travail qui nous attendait, elle lâcha brusquement mon poignet. La façon dont elle me le tenait donnait maintenant plus l'impression qu'on était un couple que deux personnes normales, dont l'une qui cherchait à faire avancer l'autre.

-Bien. Alors je pense qu'on peut y aller, maintenant. _souffla-t-elle_

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre une réponse pour se mettre à descendre. Et ce fut dans un profond soupire que je partis à mon tour.

On passa bien dix minutes sans trouver personne pour signer. La plupart nous disaient qu'ils avaient déjà été accosté deux ou trois fois pour cette chose, et qu'ils avaient assez donné. Certains partaient limite en courant quand Sakura commençait à menacer du regard pour avoir une signature.

Nous nous arrêtions un instant pour s'asseoir sur l'herbe et faire le compte des signatures.

-...Bon sang, _soupira-t-elle_, 28... On est mal partit.

-...

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de te laisser faire ça tout seul.

-Et puis quoi encore, _dis-je en fronçant les sourcils._

-Sasuke ! Tu as les trois quart des filles de ce lycée qui seraient prêtes à tout pour tes beaux yeux, mais à partir du moment ou je suis avec toi, ça-

-On y retourne.

Elle ne nous faisait que perdre plus notre temps, et cette discussion lancée, ça aurait pu prendre un temps fou. C'était tout autant inutile qu'énervant.

Dix autres minutes plus tard, seulement trois prénoms s'étaient ajoutés à la liste.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on s'en sortira si tu vas seulement voir que les garçons, aussi.

-Je ne vais pas voir seulement les garçons.

Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Un rire qui avait plus l'air nerveux qu'autre chose. Et elle me regarda en secouant doucement la tête d'un air « t'es pas possible... Quelle mauvaise foie ! »

Et beaucoup trop subitement, elle m'agrippa le bras pour me tirer vers un groupe de filles. Lorsqu'on fut assez près elle s'écarta vivement, et les groupies firent le reste. Autrement dit, après quelques gloussements, elles se ramenèrent vers moi avec des regards stupidement aguicheurs, pour s'empresser de me demander ce qui m'était arrivé à la main.

Ce fut le plus bref possible, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Et à partir du moment où j'avais côtoyé des fans hystériques, elles arrivèrent toutes à la chaîne. Ce qui fait qu'en moins d'un quart d'heure, on avait du amasser plus d'une centaine de signatures.

Enfin, « on » était un bien grand mot, puisqu'il n'y avait bien que moi qui me chargeait de cette tâche ennuyante à mourir. Sakura, elle, flannait ici et là, passant devant moi et me faisant un vague signe de la tête quelques fois, assez insignifiant pour que personne ne puisse le remarquer.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, j'avais déjà rempli deux feuilles entièrement. Même certains garçons s'étaient porter volontaire.

La troisième feuille pleine, je décidai de tout arrêter, pouvant enfin dire aux filles qui restaient là pour rien de partir, et à celles qui s'agrippaient à moi de me lâcher.

Quand je réussis à définitivement me débarrasser de tout le monde, je me rendis compte qu'il fallait maintenant que je retrouve Sakura, bel et bien volatilisée. Et c'est en m'approchant du bâtiment principal que je la vis là, en train de parler à un parfait inconnu, dont la tête ne me revenait pas du tout.

Et quand je vis son visage prendre une expression gaie et se mettre à rire, je fut prit d'un énervement soudain, et m'approchai d'un pas décidé vers eux.

-Ah, Sasu-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'elle comptait dire, puisque je la pris par le poignet fermement pour l'éloigner de ce type louche.

-Sasuke ! Lâche-moi !

D'un coup plus ou moins violent à son tour, elle se détacha subitement de mon emprise. Elle massa son poignet en me méprisant du regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, bon sang ?

En vue de la manière plutôt perçante dont elle me regardait, je pu comprendre assez vite que mon geste avait été stupidement inutile. Aussi pour ma défense, et dans un froncement de sourcils j'ajoutai ;

-Non seulement tu ne fais rien, mais en plus je suis obligé de te chercher part-

-Comment ça je ne fais rien ?

Elle me brandit une feuille, avec des signatures dessus. J'essayai de cacher tant bien que mal ma surprise, alors je fronçai juste encore plus les sourcils.

-Une soixantaine de prénoms. Tous masculins.

Le dernier mot sonna bizarrement en sortant de sa bouche. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir user de tes charmes. » fut la phrase qui suivit. Et ça me choqua encore plus.

-C'est bon, je rigole ! Tu en a récolté bien plus que je ne pourrais jamais en une semaine ou plus..

Un soupire fut ma seule réponse.

-Je crois qu'on peut redonner les feuilles à Shikamaru, maintenant.

Il y eut un silence.

Nous venions de réaliser que c'était censé durer toute l'après-midi, et non une heure.

Bon sang, ce truc était vraiment lourd. Ça commençait à sérieusement me pourrir la journée. Mais que ça soit à cause de ça ou pas, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Car même si tout s'était bien passé, que je n'avais pas été obligé de côtoyer Sakura pendant une heure, ou que j'avais simplement eu mon samedi habituel, ça ne changeait rien au fait que dans peu de temps, j'allais certainement avec un contact, même minime, avec cet enflure d'Itachi.

-C'est bon, calme-toi. _Soupira-t-elle._ Je vais aller donner les feuilles à Tsunade.

-Je peux le faire tout seul.

-Ça, j'en suis plus trop sur.

Mon regard se fronça. Et ça lui provoqua un rire.

-Il faut quand même pas être très intelligent pour frapper dans un mur sans raison !

-J'ai mes raisons.

-...

Elle se mit à me fixer profondément. Trop profondément ,si vous voulez mon avis. C'était étrange, j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'à chaque instant où nos regards se soutenaient de la sorte, elle s'apprêtait toujours à me dire quelque chose qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

Cette fois-ci, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux en soupirant.

-Je ne veux même pas les connaître.

Elle prit les trois feuilles que j'avais en main, puis partit vers la secrétariat, avec une démarche normale, mais qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans le paysage.

–--

J'avais, aussitôt rentré dans ma chambre, sorti mon portable pour appeler Kakashi.

-Aah, désolé Sasuke, j'ai changé le rendez-vous au commissariat pour 20h, on n'y peut plus rien. Mais en attendant tu peux toujours venir, on passera la fin d'après-midi ensemble !

J'avais vaguement accepté en raccrochant. Je ne me voyais pas rester là à poiroter pendant plusieurs heures, de toute façon. Même si je savais que Kakashi tenterait d'engager des discussions chiantes comme ma vie « sentimentale », ou encore pire, ma vie sexuelle. Ce n'était qu'un gros pervers, de toute façon.

J'indiquai à Naruto que je partais, dans un mot que j'avais gribouillé sur du papier arraché d'une enveloppe.

Puis calmement, mains dans les poches je sortis du lycée vers le premier arrêt de bus. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais chez Kakashi.

Je vous épargne tout le reste de l'après-midi qu'il m'a fait subir à essayer de savoir ma vie dans les moindres détails. Je me demande même comment j'ai fais pour tenir jusque là. J'avais aussi essayé de garder un maximum l'esprit au clair, sans me laisser plonger dans le fait que j'étais là pour quelque chose qui concernait Itachi.

-Bien, je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller.

Son visage était devenu plus sérieux d'un coup. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas matière à faire de l'humour.

On ne prit pas sa voiture, ni le bus. A pieds, il disait que c'était mieux. « Au pire si il fait trop froid on retour, on prendra un taxi. » Il faisait pour le moment encore jour, et je ne voyais pas spécialement de problèmes à son idée, mis à part le fait que ça ne faisait que retarder plus l'échéance.

-Au fait, _commença-t-il_, je ne t'ai pas demandé, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à la main

-Rien d'exceptionnel.

-Je vois.. _Souffla-t-il._ Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Lorsqu'il marchait de la sorte, mains dans les poches, il ne regardait jamais ses interlocuteurs. Il se contentait de garder cet air plutôt blasé et las de tout. Le piège se trouvait là, puisqu'il avait la faculté de tout retenir à la virgule près, et de déchiffrer le moindre détail qui tue.

-J'ai frappé dans un mur.

Il soupira.

-Tu ne retiendras jamais la leçon ? Combien de fois t'ai-je répété que-

-Je sais. Le mur n'aura jamais mal, mais moi si.

Quand j'étais jeune, je m'énervai souvent pour rien. Les murs étaient mes défouloirs favoris. Aussi les plus douloureux. Et je ne supportai pas lorsque Kakashi venait me chercher à l'école ou au collège, pour regarder ma main en sang et soupirer cette phrase inutilement stupide.

-Ta main en aura vu, dis-moi.

-...

Je me contentai de froncer les sourcils. Il trouverait toujours quelque chose à répondre, quoi que je dise.

En marchant que je me rendis compte que toutes les rues que nous traversions me donnaient une impression de déjà vu. Je crois que c'est au moment où on passa devant le petit immeuble où résidait Sakura que je compris d'où venait ce désagréable sentiment.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'avaler douloureusement lorsqu'en regardant bien sur la route, j'y voyais des traces de sangs. De toute évidence les marques de lorsqu'elle s'était faite renversée par cette enfoiré de conducteur. J'accélérai la marche, au cas où si par malheur j'étais vu par cette gamine hystérique. Et non, ce n'était pas pour m'enlever cette vision de la tête.

Deux à trois minutes de marche plus tard, nous étions déjà bien loin.

-Au fait, Sasuke.

-Mh.

-Tu ne m'en a pas parlé, comment ça va avec ta copine ?

Je fronçai brusquement des sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais, la fille... Sa.. Saki... Non. Sak-

-Sakura.

-Oui ! Sakura, c'est ça.

-Ce n'est pas ma copine.

Un rire s'échappa stupidement de sa bouche. Comme si je lui avais fait une blague ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et aussi vite qu'il avait pu changer d'expression, il redevint sérieux subitement.

-Mais tu tiens à elle, c'est le principal.

-Non.

-Si. Ça se voit, tu as changé depuis un moment tu sais ?

-Pourquoi tu me prends la tête avec ça ? _Soupirai-je._

Il commençait sérieusement à me pomper l'air, là.

-Pour rien, je trouve juste ça bien que tu ne puisses pas cacher des sentiments aussi naturels que l'amo-

-C'est un pari.

Il s'arrêta, moi aussi.

Ses sourcils s'étaient élevés comme si on venait de lui apprendre la dernière chose auquel il pouvait s'attendre. C'était sortit tout seul. J'avais tellement eu envie de changer de sujet, ou de lui répondre quelque chose qui pourrait définitivement le faire taire que j'avais dis la vérité, aussi stupide soit-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Rien. Remettons-nous en route, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Et je me remis à marcher, regardant le sol, et priant pour qu'il en fasse de même. Mais bien évidemment, ça aurait été trop beau.

-Uchiwa Sasuke.

Si il y avait bien quelque chose que je ne supportai pas, c'est quand il disait mon prénom de la sorte, sur un ton de reproche.

-Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de quelqu'un comme Sakura. Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux tout court.

-Arrête de lutter contre tes sentiments. Ce que tu désires est impo-

-Mais est ce que tu sais ce que je désire le plus, au moins ?!

Je me retournai subitement, ayant crié cette phrase qui avait étrangement résonné. Aucune voiture ne passait, aucun piéton non plus. Et c'était tant mieux.

-Arrêtes de vivre dans le passé.

Dit-il simplement, en reprenant la marche. Et j'aurai vraiment aimé que ça soit ça sa dernière phrase, lorsque je me mis à le suivre silencieusement, pestant à quel point il pouvait m'énerver intérieurement.

Seulement il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir finit de m'enfoncer. Non seulement on en était à la deuxième phrase psychologique de la soirée, mais en plus il se mettait à parler du sujet qui m'irritait le plus en ce moment.

-Qu'est ce que tu appelles « pari » ?

-Un stupide gage qu'on se donne lors de soirées arrosées et fichtrement ennuyantes.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-Mauvaise réponse !

Bon sang, si j'avais pu prendre le premier taxi ou me retrouver directement au commissariat à ce moment là, je l'aurais fait sans hésitation. Je ne supportai pas quand il était comme ça.

-Quel est le but de ce pari ?

-... Sortir avec elle. _Soufflai-je d'un ton irrité._

-Dur.

-Ça l'est.

-Pas pour toi, pour elle. Si ça pouvait être impossible j'aimerai que ça le soit, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me déçois de faire de telles choses Sasuke.

-Lâche-moi à la fin !

-Tu peux détruire quelqu'un avec ce genre de choses.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire !

Il s'arrêta une seconde fois, mais je me contentai de le dépasser, en n'ayant rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait penser à cet instant-ci. Je l'entendis juste sortir un « Réfléchis bien. Tu es obsédé par Itachi, alors que quelqu'un comme cette Sakura s'offre à toi. Regardes les choses en face, Itachi est ton passé, Sakura ton futur. »

Je m'en fichai aussi. De ce pari et de toutes ses possibles conséquences. Ça me passait bien au dessus de la tête ! Ma seule préoccupation était de savoir ce que cette enflure d'Itachi me voulait. J'étais bien résolu à le savoir. Aussi avec l'allure d'escargot que nous avions, nous ne risquions pas d'arriver de ci-tôt. La vitesse à laquelle je marchais était beaucoup mieux. Voilà que je me retrouvai bien vite en face du grand bâtiment du commissariat.

Un frisson s'empara de moi l'espace de deux secondes. Je me retournai, pour constater que Kakashi avait surement décidé de venir à son rythme, il n'y avait l'ombre de personne.

En entrant, je senti aussitôt l'ambiance pesante qui régnait toujours dans ce genre d'endroit. Je me mis à scruter le moindre recoin de la pièce, qui semblait être l'accueil. Pourtant il n'y avait personne. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

-Bon sang ! C'est dans ce genre de moment que je regrette de faire ce métier, l'atmosphère est invivable !

Deux agents sortirent, l'air totalement usé. Quand je fis un pas de plus l'un tourna violemment la tête, suivit de près par l'autre.

-Oh...Je crois que c'est...Patron ?

Ledit patron arriva aussitôt, et eut un sourire en me voyant.

-Eh bien, tu as grandi, Sasuke !

Je n'aimais pas cet homme. Surement parce que c'était lui qui gérait toutes les affaires qui touchaient de près ou de loin à Itachi. C'était aussi lui qui avait prévenu Sakura lorsqu'il s'était évadé, alors que j'aurais pu crever sans jamais n'avoir été mis au courant. Alors pour seule réponse de ma part, il eut droit à un froncement de sourcils assez sévère.

-Kakashi n'est pas là ?

-Non. Il traîne.

-Oh,ça ne change pas, toujours en retard, ahaha !

Son rire sonnait atrocement faux. C'était nerveux, ça se sentait. Il y avait une tension palpable à trois kilomètres.

-Patron, quelqu'un le surveille, pas vrai ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont trois là bas.

Il ne me suffit pas d'une minute pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Tout ce que j'avais imaginé s'avéra alors juste, dans le sens où quand cet homme ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer une phrase, je savais déjà ce qu'il allait en ressortir. Itachi était ici.

-On va peut-être attendre Kakashi, je crois.

-Ça ne sert à rien, il m'a dit qu'il aurait du retard, et qu'il fallait commencer sans lui.

Cette phrase était sortie tel un automatisme. Je venais de mentir sans aucuns scrupules. Je n'en avais rien à faire, que Kakashi arrive un jour ou pas. Je ne savais même pas de quoi je parlais lorsque je disais qu'on devait commencer sans lui. Mais en tout cas, je venais de dire quelque chose qui paru crédible, puisqu'il soupira et me fit signe de le suivre.

On traversa alors un assez long couloir, pour s'arrêter devant une porte. Il prit une inspiration, la main sur la poignet.

-Bien. Je vais t'expliquer.

-Je vous en prie.

-Tu t'en seras douté, _commença-t-il_, derrière cette porte se trouve une salle. Une salle un peu comme il y a dans les prisons. Une sorte de parloir.

-...

-Je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps, Itachi se trouve derrière cette porte.

Je me mis à bouillir sur place. Rien ne pouvais plus me donner de pulsions meurtrières que ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer, malgré le fait que je sois déjà au courant.

Je poussai sa main pour effectuer une forte pression sur cette fichue poignet de porte, et rentrer en trombe.

Et tout ce que je vis, fut une salle avec des murs clairs, un siège, une sorte de table qui faisait toute la largeur de la pièce, celle-ci séparée par une grande plaque transparente, qui empêchait tout contact physique entre les interlocuteurs. Un micro de chaque coté, une porte symétriquement opposée avec celle que je venais nonchalamment d'ouvrir.

Mais pas Itachi.

J'entendis un autre soupire, plus lourd que le précédent, et l'agent entra à la suite.

-Je savais que tu ferais ça, Sasuke... Aussi Itachi n'apparaîtra que quand je l'ordonnerai.

-Qu'est ce qu'il me veux..

Il se gratta la gorge.

-Eh bien.. Il est très malade, ces derniers temps. Il est censé rester cloué dans un lit d'hôpital de la prison, mais il a souhaité tout particulièrement te voir avant de...

Une douleur affecta ma poitrine. J'aurai aimé dire que c'était du soulagement, mais ça n'y ressemblait pas. Je crois plus que c'était de l'excitation. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pété cette plaque transparente pour aller ouvrir cette porte et le tuer de mes propres mains. Au lieu de ça, il allait mourir banalement.

-Il lui reste ?

Ma voix ne laissait sous-entendre aucun sentiment étouffé.

-A peine un mois. Sa dernière volonté est de te voir toi et-

-Je m'en fiche.

Il ne faisait que retarder plus encore le moment où je reverrai ce visage que j'ai haïs pendant tant de temps, et que je ne cesse de vouloir butter une bonne fois pour toute.

-Faites-le entrer. _Ordonnai-je en serrant les poings._

-Non. Je n'ai pas encore fini de t'expliquer la situation.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

-Sasuke !

Il me tira brusquement vers lui, d'un simple geste à mon épaule. Je n'arrivai plus à quitter cette porte des yeux, jusqu'au moment où il me força à la regarder. Il eut juste droit à un regard qui, si il avait pu, l'aurait griller sur place.

-Itachi est vraiment malade, et presque entièrement aveugle. Je crois qu'il veux simplement... Enfin, il n'est plus celui qui a autrefois tué ta famille et celle de-

-Fermez-là, je vous dis.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me cite Sakura maintenant, en plus de ça.

-Très bien.. _Soupira-t-il._

Je le vis s'approcher du micro, appuyer sur un bouton, et dire mot pour mot « ...Allez-y. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne sais pas si ça m'était déjà arrivé d'être dans un tel état.

Je vis la poignet se baisser, et on poussa la porte. Deux agents en sortirent d'abord, puis entre eux et un autre à l'arrière, se trouvait Itachi.

Je ne fus étrangement pas pris d'une incontrôlable pulsion meurtrière comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Non. Puisque j'avais simplement l'impression que ce n'était pas mon frère, le meurtrier de ma famille, qui se trouvait devant moi à l'instant, avec une barrière de plastique transparent comme seule séparation.

J'en étais plus ou moins bouche-bée. Même quand je prenais plaisir à m'imaginer le frapper jusqu'à mort s'en suive, jamais je ne me suis imaginé pouvoir lui faire une tête aussi amochée que ça. Il avait les traits tirés comme jamais et les yeux avaient l'air de chercher quelque chose. Ils se plissèrent, et il fit trois pas vers moi.

J'eus un geste de recul, faisant un pas en arrière.

-Sasuke, ça ne va pas ?_ Souffla l'agent_. Je peux le faire sortir si tu veux.

-C-C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est qui, lui ? Ce n'est pas mon frère !

Je le vis s'asseoir avec difficulté sur la chaise. Il toussa, puis d'un geste tremblant il avança sa main vers le micro.

Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ça.

-Sasuke.

Ce fut ce moment-là, à cette seconde précise où sa voix parvint à mes oreilles, que le déclic se fit. Une montée de rage intense, brulant en moi depuis trop longtemps surgit d'un coup. Subitement le visage heureux de chaque personne qui m'était cher vint me ronger le cerveau, et dans ma tête résonnait seulement le mot vengeance.

-Mon cher frère.

Je le vis sourire. Son sourire qui me dégoutait. Faux, hypocrite. Un mot de plus et j'allais...

-Ahah

La plus grosse impulsion que je n'ai jamais eu dans toute ma vie s'éprit de moi, et je m'élançai alors vers lui, sans que personne n'est le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Barrière oblige, je plaquais violemment mes deux mains contre la plaque de plastique transparent, qui faillit bien casser, malgré la solidité qui faisait qu'on l'utilisait pour ce genre de pièce.

Je ressenti une atroce douleur dans ma main droite, comme une autre déchirure, en plus de celle que je m'étais faite en frappant le mur.

Ce point n'avait, de toute manière toujours été destiné que pour frappé cette enflure. C'est toujours en espérant que ça soit son visage que je frappait si violemment les murs lorsque j'étais en colère.

Il n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il avait lentement fermé les yeux après le bruit agressif, mais restait avec son sourire sain.

L'agent s'élança sur moi pour tenter de me maîtriser. Sans vraiment se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien puisque la barrière transparente faisait déjà son travail.

-Assied-toi, Sasuke.

-Pour qui tu me prends, enfoiré !!

je voulu frapper une deuxième fois la vitre, mais une main me reteint. Je tournai brusquement la tête, pour voir que Kakashi venait d'arriver. L'atmosphère se calma soudainement.

-Évitons de perdre du temps pour rien. Sasuke, assied-toi.

Je me voyais mal jouer les durs en refusant ses ordres, vu l'air mauvais qu'il affichait. En m'asseyant, je reculai la chaise plus loin, pour éviter de me retrouver à seulement une vingtaine de centimètre de cette ordure.

Je respirai difficilement, j'avais des envies de meurtres incessantes, j'étais obligé de serrer les dents et les poings pour me contenir un minimum. Sans compter l'agent et Kakashi qui se tenaient à mes cotés, chacun une main tenant fermement mes épaules.

-Je te vois un petit peu.. Tu as grandi.

-Abrège.

Un deuxième rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

-C'est à coup sur la dernière fois que tu me vois, ça ne te fais vraiment rien ?

-Mis à part le besoin vital de te tuer comme tu as tué nos parents, non.

-Oh... Cette vieille hist-

-Enfoiré !!

Ça venait de me monter à la gorge d'une façon étouffante. Ils me retinrent de justesse, mais la chaise tomba tout de même au sol dans un fracas non négligeable.

-Bien. Je vois que tu es toujours énervé après moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin !!

Un silence s'installa. Il toussa, une fois puis deux. On remit la chaise à mes genoux pour que je me rassois.

-J'aurais aimé te parler seul à seul. Mais bon.

Le son de sa voix me rendait dingue. Je n'arrivai même plus à réfléchir tellement mon cerveau était compressé de haine.

Il se retourna et eut l'air de chercher un agent du regard. L'un des trois s'approcha et tendit son oreille. Il donna l'impression de poser une question, et l'homme se redressa, pour faire un signe de la tête à celui qui était à mes cotés, posant lui aussi une question avec ses yeux.

-Je vais la chercher.

Et c'est ce moment là, où j'aurais dû me rendre compte de quelque chose. Le sens de cette phrase aurait dû me faire poser des questions. A cet instant précis, j'étais censé tourner la tête vers Kakashi et d'un froncement de sourcils lui demander « de quoi il parle ? »

Mais j'étais trop concentré à calmer toute ma rage, et je n'en avais pour le moment rien à faire. Et là se trouvait mon erreur.

-En vérité, mon cher frère, toute la vérité serait trop longue à t'expliquer.

-Alors tais-toi.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne me croirais pas, de toutes manières. Je veux que tu saches qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour avoir le contrôle sur tes actes et-

-Va crever ! Où tu veux en venir, bordel !

Je m'attendais à un autre de ses rires malsains. Mais au lieu de ça, il garda une expression neutre, voir froncée. A croire qu'il en avait presque marre que je lui coupe la parole. En restant de marbre, il ajouta « Pouvez-vous me laisser, s'il vous plaît messieurs, une seule petite minute avec lui ? »

-Jam-

-C'est bon. _Coupa Kakashi. _Une minute, pas une seconde de plus.

-Merci bien.

Avant de tourner des talons, mon soit-disant père adoptif se pencha sur moi, pour chuchoter un « je te conseille de te contenir. Si jamais tu n'y arrives pas, c'est moi qui risque de m'énerver. »

Comme si ça allait me faire peur. Jamais aucunes de ses menaces n'avaient marché sur moi. Les seules personnes à jamais avoir eu une véritable autorité sur moi étaient mes parents. Et leur assassin se trouvait devant moi. Je ne comprenais même pas qu'est ce que je faisais encore assis.

Les portes se fermèrent, mais on pouvait très clairement sentir leurs présences pesantes derrière, tous près à surgir d'un moment à l'autre.

-Comme tu le sais, _commença-t-il_, je suis sur le point de mourir.

-Je te tuerai de mes mains avant.

-Ahahah, tu n'en auras pas le temps !

Il était atrocement insupportable. Il se mit à tousser, avant de reprendre, calmement.

-Sérieusement, laisse moi te dire une chose sans que tu me coupes. Quand je vais mourir, je veux que tu viennes à mon enterrement.

-Je cracherai sur ta tombe.

-Tu feras ce que tu veux mais, je veux que ce jour-là, tu te rendes à l'hôtel de recueillement le plus proche de mon cercueil. Tu n'auras qu'à soulever la première urne, et creuser un peu dans la terre, tu trouveras-

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu me prends pour ton chien ? Va te fai-

-Sasuke.

Sa voix me glaça le sang. Je ne comprenais pas trop, c'est comme si il avait la faculté de broyer mon cerveau rien qu'avec ce qu'il disait, et son regard vide et pourtant plein d'émotion.

C'était horrible. Insoutenable, invivable. Je revivais tous les moments douloureux que j'avais réussis à étouffer jusque là. J'avais enfin réussis à arrêter de vivre dans le passé quand une nouvelle occupation m'est apparu. C'était horrible à avouer, mais lorsque Sakura et ce fichu pari sont arrivés dans ma vie, même si tout est devenu plus ou moins négatif et encore plus prise de tête, je ne souffrais plus. Ou plus de la même manière.

Mais de là à dire que tout ça était grâce à Sakura, il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin non plus. Son sale caractère et le manque de fatigue qu'elle m'offrait étaient vraiment des choses que je ne souhaitais à personne.

Je me rendis soudain compte à quel point mon esprit avait pu vite divaguer alors que la personne que je haïssais le plus au monde se trouvait en face de moi.

-Je suis content de t'avoir revu, tu sais

-C'est loin d'être réciproque. _Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils _

-Comment va ta vie, en ce mom-

-Ferme-la !

Je me relevais, tapant violemment les mains sur la table. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ose me parler comme une vieille connaissance. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, mais sachant très bien qui allaient rentrer pour tenter de me calmer ou quoi, je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. J'avais le doigt enfoncé sur le bouton du micro, voulant surement au plus profond de moi que ça augmente le son, histoire qu'il entende bien ce que je m'apprêtai à lui dire, n'en pouvant plus. Il fallait que j'explose une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu te prends pour qui ?! Tu n'es plus mon frère, pas après ce que tu as fait ! Car en plus d'avoir décimé toute notre famille, tu as en plus tué ceux qui t'avaient emprisonné ! Tu n'es qu'une putain d'ordure !!

Ma deuxième erreur.

J'entendis le bruit d'un sac qui vint percuter le sol après une chute libre. Étrangement après avoir lâché le plus gros de ce qui me serrait le cœur, mon cerveau se remettait à fonctionner plus ou moins normalement.

Je réussis à assimiler le fait que personne n'avait de sac, ni Kakashi ni l'agent. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de joindre ce bruit étranger avec le fait que l'autre devait aller chercher une fille tout à l'heure; je crois que mon cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque j'entendis un « Oh...Oh mon Dieu... »suivit d'un cri étouffé.

En fait, je n'en aurais vraiment rien eu à faire si ça avait été une fille quelconque, mais derrière moi se trouvait Sakura. Et j'étais tellement tétanisé que je n'osais même pas me retourner.

Tout se bousculait trop vite dans mon crâne. Entre une autre pulsion meurtrière vis à vis d'Itachi, et le fait que j'assimilai que Sakura se trouvait derrière, et qu'elle savait maintenant que ce monstre était mon frère. Je comprenais aussi qu'elle ne voudrais surement pas me reparler de ci-tôt. Et cette pensée me fis faire un demi-tour totalement inattendu, auquel je n'étais même pas préparé.

J'eus même un mal de crâne qui commençait, tellement mon geste fut rapide.

Bien évidemment, elle était en train de pleurer. Et cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'irais casser la gueule à qui lui avait fait ça, puisque j'étais le seul responsable. Elle avait joint ses deux mains devant sa bouche, et ses yeux verts étaient ouverts comme jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à cet instant, mais ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de très positif.

-Non.. Non !!

S'écria-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer de plus belle, et bien sur en partant en courant. Je crois que le contraire m'aurait étonné. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu avoir une réaction différente. Je l'aurait mal vu se ramener tranquillement en soufflant un « tiens, vous êtes frère ? Ça alors pour une coïncidence ! "

-Ça alors pour une coïncidence...

Je crois que cette phrase aurait définitivement mieux été dans la bouche de Sakura plutôt que dans celle de cet enfoiré de-

-Bon sang, Sasuke, c'est elle Sakura ? _Intervint Kakashi. _Dans le genre coup du hasard foireux..

-Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Je ne pouvais me contrôler, c'en était trop. Trop d'un coup. Itachi d'abord, Sakura ensuite. Mes nerfs en prenaient un sacré coup.

-Parce que j'ai demandé à la voir aussi... Si j'avais su que vous vous connaissiez ! Vous avez un sacré point en commun.

Je ne l'écoutais même plus. En vérité il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, puisqu'il paraissait beaucoup plus en forme que son physique ne pouvait en dire.

Je vis Kakashi se baisser pour ramasser le sac de Sakura, et me le tendre.

-Je crois que vous vous êtes tout dit, de toute façon. Va la rejoindre.

Je secouai la tête. Et puis quoi encore ? Nous n'étions pas dans un film américain, avec des scènes d'amour toutes les dix minutes. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas moyen qu'on considère ça comme une scène d'amour. Ce n'était pas ma faute si elle avait des réactions stupides comme partir en courant de la sorte.

-De toute façon on en a finit. Itachi t'as dit ce qu'il avait à te dire. _Intervint l'agent._

Cette ordure n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit puisqu'ils l'agrippèrent pour le refaire disparaître derrière la porte.

Avant ça, il me fixa longuement. Même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il me fixait. En fait je pense plus qu'il avait réussit à situer ma présence par une tache d'ombre, et qu'il regardait ça fixement ça. Vu qu'il allait bientôt crever, et qu'il était à moitié aveugle.

Il eu le temps de souffler un « Aurevoir, Sasuke » stupidement inaudible puisque le micro n'était pas enclenché. Je ne voulais de toute manière pas l'entendre. Je le haïssais plus que jamais, plus que personne. Je l'aurais tué si j'avais pu, vraiment. Et ce fut une vague de soulagement que je ressentis une fois que je le su loin, pour toujours. Les gens comme lui ne méritaient pas de vivre, et-

-Tu recommences. _Dit Kakashi_. Tu te fais submerger par le passé, alors que ton futur vient de te passer entre les-

-Tu vas pas recommencer.

Je le coupai en fronçant des sourcils. C'était toujours lorsque j'étais en pleine réflexion qu'il me dérangeais.

Alors histoire d'éviter un autre raz-de-marré de sermons, je pris négligemment le sac qu'avait lâché Sakura pour sortir d'ici.

J'avais besoin de me changer les idées plus que tout. Je ne sais pas si la pluie et le fait d'être éclairé par les simples lampadaires des trottoirs m'aiderait, mais les seules choses auxquelles je pouvais penser maintenant, c'étaient qu'est ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur le fichu mot de ce qui a été un jour mon frère, et si c'était une bonne idée de me rendre chez Sakura.

Surtout que je me doutais bien que je me ferais jeter comme un vulgaire inconnu, après qu'elle m'ait arraché le sac des mains pour me claquer la porte au nez.

Je me retrouvai bien vite entièrement mouillé. J'avais mis le sac sous ma veste, histoire que ça lui fasse une raison de moins pour m'en vouloir. Et aussi parce que je devais avoir un dégaine étrange, un sac à main de fille au bras. Mieux valait le cacher.

Une fois arrivé devant la grosse porte rouge du petit bâtiment, je me rendis compte qu'elle était ouverte, comme souvent quand je venais ici. Je pris une grande inspiration pour la pousser, et monter les marches lentement. Je voyais se joindre à mes pieds les gouttes qui tombaient de mes cheveux, comme si je sortais d'une douche.

Ce fut un soupire que je poussai une fois que je fus certain d'être au bon appartement. Je frappai violemment quatre coups, d'une façon telle qu'elle ne pourrais pas nier avoir entendu.

Les quelques secondes que je dû attendre me parurent durer des heures. Comme souvent quand on redoute un moment. Elle ouvrit la porte, et j'eus un désagréable pincement de cœur en voyant l'état dans lequel je l'avais mise. Car c'était bien à cause de moi qu'elle avait les yeux gonflés et rouges à cause des larmes, un mouchoir en main, et quelques fines mèches de ses cheveux attachés qui collaient à son visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Pire encore, elle avait la voix tremblante, et son regard froncé me disait de partir.

-Ton sac. _Répondis-je simplement, lui tendant la chose._

On dit souvent que quand on commence à pleurer, nos émotions sont décuplé et qu'un rien peux faire pleurer encore plus. C'est surement pourquoi je vis une larme dévaler sa joue quand elle se rendit compte de mon geste.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de refermer la porte. Ce qui suivait bien ce que j'avais imaginé, à la différence près qu'elle n'avait pas reprit ce qui lui appartenait. Alors j'attendis quelques autres secondes, essayant de comprendre ce qu'un homme ne pourrait jamais comprendre; les sentiments d'une fille. Je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé et je ne m'y intéresserais surement jamais. Mais à cet instant j'aurais aimé savoir ce que j'étais censé faire.

Je me mis accroupi, pour poser le sac sur son paillasson. La porte se rouvrit alors, et j'eus à peine le temps de relever la tête vers elle que je reçu une serviette en pleine figure, envoyée avec une telle force et une telle rage que j'en perdis l'équilibre.

Elle prit son bien et rentra dans son appartement, sans rien me refermer à la figure, comme elle aurait dû le faire. C'était franchement ennuyant. Voilà maintenant que je me retrouvais avec une serviette imbibée de son odeur sur le visage, et en plus de ça je me voyais limite obligé de rentrer.

C'est ce que je fis, prenant immédiatement place sur le canapé, où se trouvait là aussi une serviette, surement pour éviter que je ne mouille tout sur mon chemin. J'avais pris la précaution d'enlever mes chaussures. Je poussai un lourd soupire, au même moment où elle sortait de sa mini-cuisine pour apporter du thé sur la table basse, reniflant par la même occasion.

Elle se servit sa tasse, et remit ce qu'il fallait sur le plateau pour que j'en fasse de même. Dans un bref regard je la vis s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, soufflant délicatement sur l'eau brûlante.

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi, cette ambiance pesante était invivable. Aussi en servant l'eau dans la petite tasse, je voulu commencer mes explications.

-Je-

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Elle pleurait toujours. Sa voix était saccadée par ses reniflements.

-Je..._ Souffla-t-elle,_ je n'arrive pas à y croire...

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer. C'est-

-Ton frère ! Cet enfoiré est ton frère, bon sang !!

-Ce n'est pas mon frère ! Ça l'a été, mais pas après ce qu'il a-

-Il a détruit ma vie !

Elle se mettait maintenant à vraiment pleurer. C'était insupportable, la façon dont elle exposait ça. Et elle ne m'en laissait pas placer une.

-Tu te rends compte ?! Comment as-tu pu me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important, merde ! Sasuke, il a tué mes par-

-Il a tué toute ma famille aussi, Sakura.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. D'une façon telle que je pouvait encore mieux distinguer les larmes se former pour tomber sur ses joues d'un clignement d'œil. Elle se releva, me dévisageant comme si elle faisait un mauvais rêve, ou qu'elle devenait folle.

-Qu-Quoi ? _Bégaya-t-elle_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de baisser les yeux face à cette expression.

-Cet enfoiré ne peux pas faire parti de ma famille.. Je ne l'accepterai jamais. J'avais trop honte pour te parler de ça et-

-Sasuke... Je...

Elle posa sa tasse, et je vis une larme s'échouer dedans.

-Laisse tomber... Tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu voudras, je m'en fiche.

Je me relevai subitement. Depuis quand j'avais des changements brusques de comportement, je ne savais pas. C'était à cause d'Itachi, j'en étais sûr.

Je mis mes chaussures, et posai ma main sur la poignet de porte. Me rendant compte que j'avais toujours sa serviette autour du cou, je me retournai et en fronçant des sourcils, pour lui tendre.

Elle s'approcha lentement, toujours avec son visage bouleversé. Mais au lieu de prendre le tissu de bain pour aller le remettre à sa place pendant que je partais, elle pris ma main délicatement, s'approcha la tête basse, en en effleurant mon poignet elle passa avec une douceur sans fin ses deux bras atour de mon cou, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour me serrer contre elle.

C'était bien la première fois que je sentais un cœur battre à une vitesse pareille contre moi. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer correctement, c'est comme si mon souffle prenait le rythme sur le sien, que je sentait brûlant dans mon cou. Lorsque qu'un goutte salée vint se percuter contre ma peau, un long frisson s'empara de moi.

-Je... Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, quoi que tu fasses.

C'est cette phrase qu'elle chuchota dans ma nuque.

J'avais surement passé la journée la plus longue et épuisante de ma vie. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé le besoin de sentir vivre un corps contre le mien de la sorte, mais à cet instant précis, j'avais l'impression que c'était la seule chose que je désirais.

Je me serais frapper pour ce que j'étais en train de faire, je n'arrivai même plus à me reconnaître. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ma fatigue, de toute ma rage contre Itachi et de tout ce manque d'amour que j'ai accumulé durant ma vie. Mais je crois ne jamais m'être senti aussi soulagé que lorsque je serrai mes bras autour de la taille de Sakura, accentuant les battements déjà irréguliers de son cœur.

C'était un étreinte intense, surement autant que l'ont été nos baisers. Je la sentais pleurer sur mon épaule, et je n'aurai donné ma place contre rien.

Le problème était que je ne me sentais pas dans mon état normal, et que je ne savais pas comment je réagirais si elle avait un geste malheureux qui pourrait me rendre encore plus désireux que je ne l'étais maintenant. J'étais sur le point de me retirer, mais quand elle se blottit un peu plus, et glissa sa jambe entre les miennes, je senti mon esprit perdre le contrôle face à mon corps, qui avait tendance à dominer trop facilement.

Elle écarta son visage du mien, et ses deux mains, anciennement jointes derrière ma tête, vinrent se poser sur mes joues, au moment où elle se mit à m'embrasser. Et il était là, le geste malheureux qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir.

Sans plus attendre, je répondis à son baiser, en la posant plus ou moins brusquement contre le mur.

-Sa-Sasuke..

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais les murs étaient définitivement les endroits où nous nous embrassions le plus souvent. Sa main descendit dans mon dos, tandis que je l'embrassai dans le cou, d'une façon qui lui laisserai surement une belle marque rouge.

Plus ça allait et plus je perdais la maîtrise sur moi-même, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout. Il fallait que je m'arrête. Et lorsqu'elle poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir étouffé, je l'embrassai une dernière fois pour m'écarter définitivement.

Elle fronça quelque peu les sourcils, essoufflée. Je poussai un soupire alors qu'elle m'interrogea du regard.

-Je ne sais pas si tu sais à quoi ressemble un homme qui ne peux plus se contrôler.

-Je pense que j'étais sur le point de le voi-

-Je ne veux pas que tu saches ce que c'est.

-Quoi ?

J'arrivai à peine à soutenir son regard. Bon sang, pourquoi était-il si perçant et si vert ? Ça m'énervai.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_ Demandais-je sèchement._

En vue de l'expression qu'elle arbora, je pense que je venais de la froisser.

-Pourquoi tu as répondu à ces avances ? Je voulais juste...

-Tu voulais juste quoi ? Jouer avec mon désir ?

-Idiot ! C'est toi qui t'imposes des choses, sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas te laisser aller !

J'eus un sourire. Nous étions encore en train de nous prendre la tête pour rien. C'était peut-être signe que tout rentrait dans l'ordre, mais je me serais bien passer de sa repartie.

-Bien. Je pense que je vais y aller.

-Sasuke..

Elle baissa la tête.

-Mh

-Je... Je crois que j'ai un problème.

-Quoi ?

-C'est de ta faute ! A chaque fois que tu es là, je me sens différente et... J'ai un besoin incessant de-

-Tu es fatiguée, Sakura. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

-Sasuke.. Je te déteste.

-Hein ?

C'était bien pire qu'être fatigué, là. Ça relevait du délire. Comment pouvait-on se contredire à ce point ?

Pour seule réponse elle me prit dans ses bras. Et se remit à pleurer doucement.

-Bon sang Sakura, c'est quoi ton problème ?

J'essayais de la retirer, pour la regarder en face. Mais elle me serrait trop fort. Je n'y comprenais plus rien, et son cœur qui battait la chamade ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

-Oh... Tu dois te calmer, _annonçai-je._ Va dor-

-Sasuke... Je t'aime.

–--------------

**Wahou ! J'ai finiiiiiis ! Désolée, je coupe vraiment au mauvais moment. A l'instant où je vous parle, j'ai fait officiellement plus de 12 920 mots ! Le plus long de tous mes chapitres... Mais je vous doit bien ça, pour me faire pardonner de tout ce temps, ahah. :'D Il faut avouer que c'est tout de même un chapitre décisif, non ? Itachi, Sakura... Enfin, il fallait que je prenne le temps de tout bien poser.. (Non non je ne suis pas encore en train d'essayer de me racheter ! Lol)**

**Là, j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de vos reviews.. Sans ça je ne pourrais pas faire de suite ! Je dois avoir vos avis pour continuer en sachant ce que vous en pensez. **

**Sur ce je vais vous laisser.. Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Et continuez hein ;D Je vous aime, ahah :3**

**Promis, je ne mettrai pas deux mois pour poster la prochaine fois, cette partie maintenant débloqué, ça devrait aller plus vite ! :D**

**Kiss.**

**~Kura.**


	18. Dur

**Je ne sais même pas quoi dire.. Des milliers d'excuses ne suffiront pas, je sais que vous êtes tous grave en colère contre moi, et je sais que y'en a qui, découragés, ne reviendront jamais voir si j'ai publié ou non.. T-T Je vous épargne mes excuses bidons -mais vraies- il y a eut ma période de déprime juste après le chapitre 17 (d'ailleurs le début de celui-ci est d'un triste à s'en fracasser le crâne contre un mur, je trouve... Voyiez à quoi aurait ressemblé tout le chapitre si je m'étais forcé à écrire.. xD) après il y a eut ma période révisions, tout ça, ensuite la pauvre semaine d'après, mes vacances d'un mois sans internet... BREF. J'ai peur que ce chapitre ne soit un peu ennuyant, il le sera ua début, après je pense que ça s'arrange.. xD**

**Oh et j'oubliais presque..**

**MERCI infiniment, pour cette centaine de reviews sur mon précédent chapitre ! Je pense à vous, j'en ai tellement eut, et ça remonte à tellement longtemps que *honte à moi* je n'y répondrai pas... La prochaine fois oui. Je prépare, dés que je reçois une review, j'y répond sur mon début de chapitre ou j'envoie une reply pour ceux qui ont un compte, je m'y tiendrai !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et encore mille fois pardon... **

**Chapitre 18 – Dur.**

Marcher, marcher sans s'arrêter. C'est ce que je faisais depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, au moins. Ma tête était remplie d'un brouillard dense, et de toute manière je crois que j'avais assez pensé pour toute une vie. Il pleuvait, je n'en avais fichtrement rien à faire. J'étais en train de m'attraper un coup de froid à tous les coups, mais ça me ferait juste louper une journée de cours, et ça ne serait pas voler de dormir. Ne jamais me réveiller aussi, ça serait une bonne idée.

Les deux ou trois voitures qui passaient à toute vitesse sur la route m'arrosaient la plupart du temps d'une flaque dans laquelle elles avaient roulé alors que je me trouvais juste sur le trottoir, prêt à m'en prendre plein la tête, encore et encore. Mais après tout, j'avais déjà l'impression d'être sous une douche froide.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, alors que je ne devais être qu'à deux minutes à peine du lycée. Le message était de Naruto.

-Ils viennent de fermer les grilles du lycée, vieux. Tu vas devoir pieuter chez Kakashi, désolé pour toi !

Bien évidemment. Ça coulait de source après tout, « la journée pourrie l'est du début jusqu'à la fin » je devais commencer à m'en souvenir, maintenant. Dans un long et profond soupire je pris donc le chemin inverse, pour changer de trottoir et aller en direction de l'appartement de Kakashi.

Il devait bien être une heure du matin au moins lorsque je me retrouvai à appuyer sur le bouton de son interphone. La pluie avait cessé, et je pus m'en rendre compte pendant les deux minutes qui s'écoulèrent en attendant que Kakashi réponde enfin.

-Kakashi, c'est moi. _Annonçai-je._

Il ne répondit rien, et la grosse porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Je la poussai, pour rentrer et monter les escaliers deux par deux, puisque l'ascenseur avait tendance à ne pas m'aimer, et donc se bloquait la plupart du temps où j'étais pressé.

Deux autres minutes plus tard, j'ouvris la porte, qui d'un léger grincement désagréable mais habituel annonçait mon entrée. L'appartement était exactement le même à chaque fois que j'y pénétrais. Les lumières n'étaient pas allumées, mais il régnait toujours cette ambiance posée avec les loupiotes bleues qui me faisaient plus penser à des veilleuses qu'autre chose.

Et je le vis avancer d'un pas lent vers moi, le visage complètement endormi, les pieds trainant au sol, et l'œil à demi-clos, qui lui donnait un air encore plus blasé que d'habitude.

-Le lycée a fermé les grilles.

Bon sang, qu'est ce que ça pouvait m'énerver, à cette heure tardive du soir -ou du matin- de devoir donner des explications sur les raisons de ma venue. Mais je ne pense pas que je pouvais faire autrement, de toute façon.

-...

Le temps que l'information monte lentement à son cerveau, il baissa la tête et ajouta un « je vois » las. « Je ne te montre pas le chemin. » fut son ultime phrase, avant qu'il ne quitte l'entrée pour aller dans sa chambre.

Effectivement, j'avais juste à tourner à droite, pour ouvrir la porte et retrouver l'univers dans lequel j'ai trop longtemps baigné, du début du collège au jour où j'ai emménagé à l'internat.

Rien ne bougeait ici, je n'osais même pas allumer la grande lumière. Juste la petite, à coté du lit deux places qui paraissait immense en comparaison avec celui que j'occupai actuellement.

J'enlevai mes chaussures d'un geste simple en me servant de mes pieds, pour défaire ma ceinture qui fit un bruit métallique. Mon pantalon tomba au sol, lourd, plein d'eau. Mais ce n'était presque rien comparé à mon tee-shirt que je retirai vivement, et qui collait à ma peau, humide. En passant mes deux mains dans mes cheveux, je les ébouriffai, pour ne pas avoir à subir cette horrible sensation de mouiller l'oreiller en se couchant.

J'avais la chance que mon caleçon n'est pas trop prit. Dans le pire des cas je devais en avoir des trop petits dans ma commode, mais je ne voulais pas y toucher.

C'est en m'affalant sous la couverture que je poussai un soupire, en faisant tout pour ne pas faire le point de la journée, comme je le faisais trop souvent. C'était quelque chose à éviter quand on avait eut une soirée comme la mienne, autrement dit catastrophique.

–-

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi ne me réveilla pas. Il savait de toute manière qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le faire, vu que ça avait tendance à me mettre de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée. C'est à environ 10 heures que je posai les pieds au sol, pour me diriger d'un pas lancinant vers la mini-cuisine.

Je ne pris pas le soin de mettre un tee-shirt, de remettre mon pantalon encore mouillé de la veille ou encore de sortir une de mes vieille fringue. Et de toute manière je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de dérangeant à ce que je me promène en caleçon.

C'est en m'asseyant sur la chaise de la petite table, en me servant négligemment du lait dans une tasse, que mon « père adoptif » se ramena vers moi, et m'offrit une grosse tape dans le dos en guise de bonjour.

-Il y avait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas fait ce coup-là.

-...

-Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir assis là comme au bon vieux temps.

-Je vais peut-être y retourner, maintenant.

Je ne voyais pas l'utilité à le laisser continuer son moment stupidement nostalgique. Il me gavait déjà avec ses faux sentiments qui débordent.

En quelques gorgées j'avalai le lait froid, que je senti couler le long de mon œsophage pour s'échouer dans mon estomac. Dos à lui, je m'apprêtai à aller poser ladite tasse dans l'évier lorsqu'il prononça les derniers mots que j'aurai voulu et que j'avais besoin d'entendre aujourd'hui.

-Et pour Sakura

Un long silence suivit ce nom désormais facilement irritant.

-Quoi, Sakura

-Hier soir ? Si tu es rentré assez tard pour que les grilles soient fermées, c'est que tu as dû y passer un sacré mo-

-Ça ne te regarde en rien.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Tout était de sa faute. Si il ne m'avait pas préconisé d'aller lui remettre son sac, je n'y serais pas allé et il ne serait pas passé de ce qui est arrivé.

-Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas me parler.

-Je lui aurai simplement remis son sac sans un mot, je ne te l'aurai pas dit pour autant.

-J'en conclus donc que tu ne lui as pas seulement remis son sac sans un mot.

-Lâche-moi à la fin !

Je reposai violemment la tasse sur la table, qui dans un bruit fracassant imposa un silence sur la salle. S'en suivit du bruit de mes pas, jusqu'à ce que la porte de mon ancienne chambre claque.

Au final j'enfilai juste un bermuda trop grand à l'époque, et un tee-shirt qui bizarrement m'allait toujours. Un sweet gris à capuche, lui aussi trop grand par le passé, et c'était bon, je pouvais enfin partir de ce lieu emplie de souvenirs avec lesquels je n'avais pas franchement envie de rafraichir ma mémoire.

En ressortant, j'allai faire un bref tour à la salle de bain, pour voir si ma journée d'hier ne se voyait pas sur mon visage d'aujourd'hui. Bien évidemment, les énormes cernes qui ornaient mes yeux trahissaient la nuit bousculée que je venais de passer. Mais je m'en fichais.

Il fallait maintenant que je retourne au lycée, je me voyais mal rester ici une minute de plus.

-Tu t'en vas ?

Kakashi m'arrêta au moment où j'allai franchir le pallier.

-Oui.

-...Sasuke.

Je restai dos à lui. Mais j'avais le désagréable sentiment que son regard me transperçait et lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Quoi, encore.

-J'ai la vague impression que ça ne s'est pas bien passé, hier soi-

-Non, ça s'est même très mal passé. Content ?

J'espérai sincèrement qu'il arrêterai de me prendre la tête avec ça, si je lui répondais une bonne fois pour toute.

-Et si tu es irrité de la sorte, je parie que ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle, si ça a mal tourné.

-...

Je serrai les poings.

-Eh bien si, justement.

Je serrai les dents, avant de prendre la poignet de la porte dans ma main droite, et d'effectuer une pression sur celle-ci pour qu'elle s'abaisse.

-Quoi qu'il en soit Sasuke.. Garde à l'esprit que tu seras éternellement malheureux à te renfermer sur toi comme tu le fais trop souv-

-Et toi, alors ! Seul dans un appartement qui vieillit mal, célibataire invétéré qui se donne le droit de donner des leçons aux autres sur l'amour ?

-Donner des leçons ? Voyons Sasuke, n'importe qui te regardant pourrait te décrire comme quelqu'un d'associable, ne supportant pas tout débordement de sentiments, et qui finira seul et malheureux puisqu'il n'a pas voulu assumer l'amour qu'il a un jour eut pour une fille.

Je me retournai. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il eut droit à un seul regard, froid et méprisant. Je ne cherchai même pas à le pétrifier ou lui faire comprendre à quel point ses mots pouvaient me mettre hors de moi.

Je ne fis pas claquer la porte, ça n'aurait servit à rien. Et je me mis à marcher dans la rue, la tête basse, après être sorti de l'immeuble.

–-

Il devait être près de onze heures et demi lorsque je franchi les grilles du lycée. L'habituelle ambiance du dimanche avait été remplacée par ce qui ressemblait à un lendemain de fête; les gens marchaient d'un pas lent et débarrassaient tout le bazar qui avait été installé la veille. Les guirlandes, banderoles, affiches, confettis, stands, tout était en train d'être bazardé dans des grands sacs poubelles noirs. Si bien que personne ne remarqua mon entrée, ce qui était plutôt bien, puisque je n'avais pas franchement la tête à me faire assaillir de groupies hystériques.

En prenant la grosse poignet de la porte du bâtiment garçon, je voulu effectuer une pression de trop, qui réveilla une douleur dans ma main. Celle que je m'étais faite la veille, en frappant trop fort dans un mur. J'avais, avant de savoir que je ne pourrais pas dormir au lycée hier soir, marchant sous la pluie, enlevé le bandage que Sakura m'avait mit. J'étais solide, je n'avais pas besoin de choses comme ça. De plus il avait prit l'eau.

En entrant dans la chambre, c'est un endroit étrangement bien rangé que je découvrais. Et Naruto, qui avait prit la peine de ramener la télé pour surement entreprendre de la regarder toute l'après-midi. Ce qui ne m'étonnai pas puisque les dimanches lui plombaient le moral. Il se releva subitement quand il me vit, avec un air grave et sérieux sur le visage.

-Sasuke !

La première chose que je fis, fut de mettre mes affaires mouillées et roulées en boules dans la panière à linge sale, qui par ailleurs était pleine. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander après tout, tenir la chambre rangée et propre une soirée avait dû être assez compliqué comme ça pour lui.

-Euh, alors, comment s'est passé ta... Ta soirée ?

-... Pourquoi

-Hein ? Euh, ben, comme ça..

J'ignorai sa question pour prendre la panière grise et me diriger vers la sortie.

-Je vais mettre les fringues à laver.

-...Sasuke..

-Mh ?

Je tournai la tête pour hausser les sourcils et l'interroger du regard. Son visage était baissé, comme si il s'en voulait d'avoir fait une bêtise ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Ce matin j'ai appelé Kakashi, pour savoir si tu étais bien arrivé là-bas.

-Et ?

-...Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu es allé voir Sakura, hier soir ?

-...

Sa question me prit de court. Et je ne supportai pas ça.

-Non seulement je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse, mais en plus, je ne savais même pas hier en partant que j'allais...

J'étais sur le point de tout lui raconter, et ce n'était pas le moment.

-Oublie.

Et je tournai des talons, en direction du lavoir. Mais malheureusement, Naruto n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise aussi facilement. Il me suivit, continuant de me tanner. On sortit, puisque le lavoir était dans un bâtiment encore à part.

-Sasuke !

J'insérai le jeton numéro 3, celui qui nous correspondait à Naruto et moi, dans la machine à laver. Je pus l'ouvrir et commencer à enfoncer les vêtements à l'intérieur, tentant d'ignorer un maximum les harcèlements de Naruto.

-J'y crois pas ! Sasuke répond-moi bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé de quoi ?

Shikamaru arriva à temps. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il me sauvait plus qu'autre chose, mais au final, ce n'était que pour mieux relancer le sujet.

Je poussai un soupire, je ne sais pas, il devait y avoir quelque chose sur ma tête qui faisait qu'instinctivement tout le monde pensait que je voulais me confier à tout bout de champs, pour des broutilles.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, absolument rien.

-Sasuke est allé voir Sakura hier soir, il est bizarre aujourd'hui et ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé !

-je ne suis _pas_ bizarre.

Ce qui était le plus bizarre là-dedans, c'était surtout que Shikamaru avait franchement l'air de s'en fiche complètement. Ce qui était bien, au final.

-Shikamaru ?

Même lorsque Naruto l'interpella, il gardait la tête complètement ailleurs.

-Mh ?

-... C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à être bizarre aujourd'hui !

Je poussai un soupire, pour partir, indiquant au passage à mon colocataire de ne pas oublier que c'était son tour de vaisselle.

-Tu vas où ?

-A la bibliothèque.

Je m'étonnai moi-même de ma réponse, et il eut la même réaction puisqu'il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me regarder en haussant les sourcils. Mais je pense que cet endroit était effectivement le seul dans lequel je pourrais passer inaperçu pour une après-midi. Et si je voulais assurer ma sortie de ce lycée en ayant mon examen, il fallait que je bosse un peu. Même si je n'en avais pas besoin.

C'est donc les mains dans les poches, n'ayant même pas changé mon accoutrement de collégien qui n'y paressai pas, que je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers l'énorme bâtiment. Heureusement pour moi le dimanche il n'y avait presque personne, puisqu'évidemment il n'y avait plus que les internes.

En rentrant je me fis envahir par le silence pesant qui régnait. Le genre d'ambiance pas vraiment agréable, mais au bout de quelques minutes je m'y étais fait.

A l'entrée il y avait une étagère entière consacrée aux « livres conseillés » et lorsque je pris le premier qui me tombait sous la main, je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais rendu pour me changer un peu les idées.

Le bouquin que j'avais entre les mains traitait de la psychologie et des réactions sentimentales que l'on pouvait avoir vis à vis de certaines situations. J'en pris conscience seulement en m'asseyant à une table. A peine le titre lu, je me relevai aussitôt pour aller le reposer. Quel idiot peut avoir l'idée d'écrire un navet pareil ? Personne ne lit ce genre de truc.

-Oh, très bon choix, Sasuke.

Et pourtant, si.

Si j'avais su que je tomberai nez à nez avec Tsunade et sa poitrine imposante, je pense que j'aurai aussi évité la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir à la bibliothèque ?

-Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?

-Un dimanche ? Non.

Je poussai un soupire, pour aller reposer le livre

-Tu devrais le lire, je pense que tu t'y reconnaitrai

-Je suis encore assez grand pour savoir quel genre de livre me plait ou non.

-Et pour Sakura ?

Ce fut si soudain que mon estomac se noua instinctivement. De quoi elle me parlait, là ?

-Hein ?

-Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle ne viendrai surement pas demain. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle a hésité puis toussoté, et répondu qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour se rétablir le plus vite possible.

-Bien, elle est malade, c'est tout.

Le deuxième livre que je pris au pif dans les « livres conseillés » était déjà un peu plus intéressant, même si il restait plus ou moins inutile à mes yeux, puisqu'il parlait de la galaxie et à quel point nous n'étions rien par rapport à son immensité.

J'allai repartir, puisque cette discussion, comme celles que j'avais souvent ces temps-ci, ne me mènerai à rien. Et ne ferai que m'ennuyer encore plus. C'était sans compter sur l'énervement soudain qui était monté en Tsunade, qui d'un tapement de pied au sol me fit vite prendre conscience que je ne m'en tirerai pas comme ça.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'est _pas_ malade.

C'est dos à elle que je continuai cette discussion désagréable, les mots sortants de ma bouche comme si on me les tirait violemment.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, elle ne vous à rien dit.

-Uchiwa Sasuke !

Je déglutis. Bon sang, qu'est ce que ça pouvait être prise de tête, de parler avec cette femme ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes !

-Je connais mon élève bien mieux que tu ne peux prétendre la connaître.

-Je ne prétend pas la connaître.

-Dans ce cas n'insiste pas sur le fait qu'elle soit malade alors que tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas !

Je me retournai, pour que nos regards se croisent, le mien plus froncé que jamais.

-Pardon ?.

-Sakura, même malade, viendrait. Elle sait prévenir la plus grosse des grippes, se soigner et tout faire pour se présenter malgré tout. Sa voix ne laissait entendre aucun signe de fatigue ou de fièvre, tout ceci ressemble plus à une déception amoureuse qu'autre chose !

La façon dont elle avait bien pu analyser tout ça était d'un absurde tel que j'avais envie de lui exploser de rire au nez. Ce que je me retins de faire, bien évidemment, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

-Je crois que le saké n'est vraiment pas bon, il a tendance à vous faire dire n'importe quoi.

Je soufflai ces paroles en repartant, le bouquin sous le bras. Étrangement, je crois que ces mots l'ont touché puisque je n'entendis plus le son de sa voix avant un moment. Enfin, j'eus juste le temps de m'assoir à une table, ouvrir la première page, avant qu'un poing ne vienne violemment frapper ladite table.

Tsunade, qui avait soit dit en passant l'air encore plus énervée qu'une minute plus tôt, déposa avec une force retenue le livre sur la psychologie de tout à l'heure, d'une façon si lourde que l'actuel que j'avais sous les yeux se referma en même temps que la table fit un bond.

-Écoute moi bien, Uchiwa.

Même en chuchotant, elle restait toujours aussi effrayante.

-Sakura a vécu la même chose que toi, à peu de choses près. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses rêver d'une fille qui te corresponde mieux. _Ajouta-t-elle, serrant les dents. _Je me fiche de savoir quel foutu problème ou blocage sentimental tu as avec l'amour, je me fiche aussi de savoir si tu finiras avec elle ou pas, ce sont vos vies. Mais saches une chose; quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'as pas le droit de faire souffrir les autres avec ton sale caractère et ta réticence envers l'amour.

C'est sur cette longue phrase qu'elle se releva, remettant une se ses couettes basses et blondes derrière son dos. Prenant un air dégagé, comme si il n'y avait eut _aucune menace _dans ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

Ce qu'il y avait de loin de plus énervant, c'était que quoi que je fasse, elle aurait toujours quelque chose à répondre. Elle avait largement l'avantage. Alors je choisis que me taire serait la meilleure des solutions.

-Lis donc ce livre. Au cas où si ton cas serait récupérable.

Lorsqu'elle partit, ses pas résonnants jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte, je pu constater à quel point ce pari était regrettable. Je me reposai toujours les mêmes questions depuis qu'il avait démarré, mais là je me trouvai à sérieusement remettre en question l'idée stupide qu'avaient eu mes soit-disant « amis ». Je n'avais jamais autant désiré remonter dans le passé qu'en ce moment-même.

Je décidai tout de même d'ouvrir le bouquin, qui rien qu'avec la première page me paraissait d'un ennui à mourir.

Le chapitre numéro 3 était celui qui concernait l'amour. Par pure curiosité et pour me prouver à moi-même que j'avais raison, et que ce livre ne valait rien, je tournai les pages pour arriver à la 103. « Psychologie et réactions face à l'amour. »

Je parcouru plus vite que jamais les trois premières pages, et je pris tellement de choses inutiles dans la tête d'un coup que je me sentis obligé de refermer violemment cette chose absurde.

« Le blocage sentimentale peut être dû à un traumatisme affectueux lors de l'enfance ou un sérieux manque d'amour. Ou plus souvent une réticence importante contre tout engagement, lorsque la personne est solitaire et/ou renfermée. »

Je crois que c'était la phrase la plus nulle et dénuée de sens que je n'avais jamais lu. Je décidai qu'après l'avoir oublié, il ne me restait plus qu'à me noyer l'esprit dans l'autre livre, sur l'espace et tout ça.. En espérant que le temps passe vite.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, je décidai de partir après avoir changé de bouquin au moins cinq fois.

J'allai à la chambre, pour voir que Naruto n'était plus là, il avait laissé un mot disant qu'il partait je ne sais où avec Hinata et qu'il revenait plus tard. Qu'en attendant il aurait fallu que j'aille chercher le linge qu'il avait mit dans le sèche-linge après qu'il ai été lavé. En poussant un soupire, je pris une part de brioche qu'il avait négligemment laissé sur la table basse pour récupérer notre jeton n°3 et retourner pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée au lavoir, la panière à linge sous le bras.

C'était le genre de journée atrocement ennuyante dont je me serais bien passé. Ne rien faire de l'après-midi et tout faire pour se changer les idées en vain, il n'y a rien de plus morbide.

En arrivant là-bas, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. N'importe qui aurait dit que quatre personnes ce n'était rien, mais pour moi c'était déjà énorme. Je poussai la porte pour me faire agressé par tout ses bruits de tambours qui lavaient et relavaient toujours les mêmes fringues. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il fallait désormais que je retrouve le sèche-linge dans lequel Naruto avait mit nos affaires. Ce qui ne fut finalement pas trop dur quand je vis des affaires oranges pétantes se faire remuer dans une machine.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, en plus des gens qu'il y avait, il fallait que nos vêtements maintenant secs se trouvent à coté d'autres vêtements qui subissaient la même chose, mais qui là appartenaient à Ino.

L'espace de deux secondes je cru que j'allai faire demi-tour et éviter à tout prix la furie blonde, mais je fus apaisé en reprenant conscience du fait qu'elle était maintenant avec Kiba, et ne me courait plus après. Je me contentai alors de l'ignorer, d'aller insérer le jeton 3, et attendre que la machine se calme.

-Oh, Sasuke !

Il était évident, ça aurait été trop beau qu'elle ne me voit pas, ou même qu'elle daigne faire la même chose que moi, continuer son occupation comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

Je tournai juste la tête de façon à ce que nos regards se croisent, rien de plus.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton enjoué. _

L'exaspération me monta vite à la gorge. Je pense qu'elle se fichait de moi. D'un froncement de sourcils, elle avait vite compris la stupidité qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

-Oh, je vois, quelle question idiote.

-Tu l'as dit.

Elle se gratta la gorge, un peu comme si elle était gênée. Remarque, il y avait de quoi.

-Écoute, euh, Sasuke.

Quand la machine s'arrêta enfin, je pu commencer à remettre lentement les vêtements dans la panière.

-Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas trop et tout ça... _Poursuivit-elle_, mais j'aimerai vraiment m'intégrer parmi vous, car je tiens énormément à Kiba et-

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-... Je ne sais pas, tu a un avis influant sur les autres non ?

-Pas du tout, et même si c'était le cas, tu ne ferais que t'enfoncer en tentant par tous les moyens de « t'intégrer. »

-Mais !

Plus que deux pulls, et j'étais libre.

-Arrête de trop vouloir bien faire, c'est lourd.

-Mais, je n'ai jamais voulu faire mauvaise impression ! Et je ne sais jamais comment réagir, vous

avez parfois des choses bizarres.. Je veux dire, depuis quand Sakura se mélange avec vous ?

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait l'audace de me parler de ça. A croire que tout le monde était contre moi, aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? _Demandai-je, froid._

-Ce n'est pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire mais, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez proches.

-Je propose que tu te taises, que tu me laisses tranquille et que tu retournes à tes occupations de fille superficielle.

-Kiba avait raison, tu es facilement irritable quand on parle d'elle.

La colère montait de plus en plus. Ce n'était plus vraiment une question de se contenir ou pas, puisque plus cette journée avançait plus elle était pourrie, et plus je n'en avais rien à fiche de bien me conduire ou pas.

Sur cette phrase qu'elle balança sans gène, je refermai la machine d'un geste brusque, ce qui la fit sursauter, et je me relevai.

-Tu n'es pas censée être la plus mal à l'aise en abordant ce sujet ?

-Qu-Quoi ?

Un jour Naruto m'avait assuré que mon lorsque je regardais une fille profondément dans les yeux, qui soit-elle, elle fondait littéralement, se mettait à rougir soudainement, ou baissait des yeux instinctivement. Ino faisait à l'instant partie de la deuxième et de la troisième catégorie. J'espérai que Kiba l'avait fait déguerpir de la première, ce qui apparemment était chose faite.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Sakura était surement la seule fille à n'avoir jamais baissé les yeux ou quelque chose de stupide dans le genre. Sans compter la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, souvenir que j'aimerai bien faire partir de ma mémoire, comme ce que j'allai apprendre au cours de cette discussion inutile.

-Ça ne serait pas de ta faute, par hasard, si Sakura s'est retrouvée brusquement toute seule, enfant.

De tous mes actes les plus idiots, celui là était dans le top 10, assurément. Mais ça n'empêcha pas la blonde de tourner au rouge tomate d'un coup, et de se mettre à bafouiller désagréablement.

-Qu- ! Co-comment peux-tu... E-Etre au courant de.. De cette histoire !

Ignorant le point d'interrogation haut perché à la suite de sa phrase, je pris la panière pleine de linge sec et propre sous mon bras, pour partir. Il était évident qu'elle allait me suivre, puisque c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

En continuant de l'ignorer, mon attention tomba sur un jeton, le numéro 6, qui correspondait à Shikamaru et Kiba. D'un soupire je le pris pour le mettre dans ma poche, ce que je pensais tout à l'heure, à savoir que Shikamaru paraissait encore plus tête en l'air que d'habitude ne faisait que se prouver maintenant.

Je notai dans un coin de ma tête qu'il faudrait que je lui redonne plus tard, au moment où je ressortais par la porte et où Ino m'agrippa le bras d'une main manucurée, une fois dehors.

-Je... Je ne comprend pas comment ni pourquoi mais.. _Annonça-t-elle, essoufflée. _Si tu es au courant de ça, laisse-moi alors t'expliquer une chose importante, que personne n'a compris à cette époque.

-Franchement ? _Répondis-je, tournant la tête, las_. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

C'était à son tour de pousser un soupire, ce qui sonnait comme de l'exaspération sortant de sa bouche.

-Arrête de toujours tout éviter ! Je suis prête à parier que tu changeras radicalement d'avis sur Sakura après ça.

-...

Je continuai à marcher.

-Et ce n'est pas comme si toi et moi, nous avions un planning surchargé un dimanche après-midi aussi morbide que celui-là !

A la suite de cette phrase, j'avais envie de me retourner et, bien que ça soit le plus gros mensonge de la terre, lui lancer un « j'ai une vie, moi. Et je ne veux pas gaspiller mon temps précieux à t'écouter bavasser sur des choses totalement inutiles. »

Sauf que même avec les plus grands efforts, quoi que je fasse, cette phrase sonnera toujours fausse.

C'est sans doute pourquoi à contre cœur, j'acceptai. Ou du moins laissai sous-entendre que je voulais bien perdre quelques minutes de ce dimanche pour une chose futile.

Mais lorsque je me retrouvai assis à ses cotés sur l'herbe et qu'elle commença à parler, je compris que c'était une erreur.

-Sakura a toujours été une personne forte, même si les premières fois que je l'ai connu, elle était timide et atrocement complexée par son grand front.

L'espace d'un instant j'essayai de me rappeler nettement son visage, mais aucun grand front n'avait jamais attiré particulièrement mon attention.

-Nous étions soudées comme les doigts de la main, toutes les deux.

-...

-Et crois-moi si tu le veux, ce n'est pas le meurtre de ses parents et le bruit qui s'est mit à courir sur elle qui nous a séparé.

Je ne disais rien. Elle avait l'air assez bien parti pour me faire tout un roman sans que j'intervienne. Alors je me contentai de l'écouter, même si sa voix m'avait longtemps exaspéré et que le bruit de l'herbe qu'elle arrachait à ses pieds était plutôt stressant, traduisant sa nervosité.

-Sans vouloir récupérer tous les mérites, j'ai plus ou moins redonné confiance à Sakura, si bien qu'elle n'avait plus peur de me tenir tête pour des futilités à la fin. .

-De quelles futilités du parles ? _Demandai-je, fronçant les sourcils. _

-Elle a mit un bon moment à se remettre du meurtre de ses parents. Mais au bout de quelques mois, elle recommençait à être normale, ignorant magistralement les remarques et rumeurs quelconques.

J'avais du mal à y croire. Je savais qu'elle avait un sale caractère et était forte d'esprit, mais de ce que m'en avait raconté Naruto, j'avais retenu que toutes les stupidités qui avaient bien pu sortir de la bouche des enfants à cette époque, n'avaient fait que l'achever un peu plus.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui t'as forcé à la laisser toute seule ? _Demandai-je, perplexe. _

C'est alors qu'elle lâcha un soupire. Il était évident qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal dans tout ça, ça n'aurait pas mit autant de temps à sortir sinon.

-Mh ? _Insistai-je. _

-Comprend-moi.. Je trouve ça tellement stupide aujourd'hui que je n'arrête pas de me remettre en question, bien que cette époque soit révolue.. Surtout vu la situation actuelle, j'aurais mieux fait de capituler à l'époque.

-T'as du sauter un chapitre, je comprend plus rien. _Soupirai-je, quelque peu agacé. _

-Un jour, alors que tout allait bien, il y a eut une sorti extra-scolaire. Nous nous sommes mélangés à d'autres enfants, d'autres écoles.

Elle devenait de plus en plus hésitante dans ses propos, et c'était de plus ne plus lourd.

-Uchiwa Sasuke.. _Souffla-t-elle à l'horizon._

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Ce jour là, nous t'avons croisé.

-Quoi ?

-Cet air mystérieux et sombre que tu as encore aujourd'hui. Comment dire.. En gros..

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi, le vent fouettant nos visages. Elle fronça les sourcils, et après avoir croisé mon regard las, elle porta son attention à ses pieds.

-Nous sommes tombées toutes les deux folles amoureuses de toi.

Je cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter dans un battement des plus désagréables à ce moment précis. Non seulement c'était il y a des années, mais en plus de ça, l'optique d'imaginer Sakura avec un grand front, ses grands yeux verts se posant sur moi et son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine ne me ravissait pas du tout.

Le fait qu'Ino ait craqué sur moi déjà en ce temps là ne m'étonnai pas du tout. Et je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire de toute façon.

J'aurais bien ajouté quelque chose mais j'en étais bien incapable. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, la déclaration de Sakura hier soir, et apprendre en plus de ça que ses sentiments remontaient à il y a si longtemps. J'avais l'impression de tout comprendre subitement. Son comportement atrocement froid et irritant envers moi lors de nos premières discussions, et surtout sa réticence envers toute chose que l'on devait faire à deux.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelque chose comme ça pourrait nous séparer.

Je manquais de lui dire, précipitamment « Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de moi ! » mais mon calme habituel, avec lequel on me connaissait, prit le dessus. Et je me vis obligé de la laisser poursuivre.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute pour toi, alors tout en restant attachée au fait que je voulais te « conquérir » je lui ai un jour sortit une phrase qui ressemblait à « Écoute Sakura.. Je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche pour ce garçon. » Elle m'avait répliqué « Parle pour toi, je ne compte pas rester ici à me tourner les pouces ! Il est a moi. »

Je la coupais mentalement. J'étais sous le choc le plus total, puisqu'à l'instant ou cette phrase sortit de sa bouche, je me vis imaginer la scène, Sakura avec son grand front, ses yeux verts, en train de répliquer avec sa petite voix d'enfant que je suis à elle et qu'elle compte se battre pour.

C'était quelque peu flippant. Surtout lorsqu'elle citait les phrases visiblement connues par cœur en prenant des petites voix de gamines.

-Alors j'ai essayé d'insister une dernière fois. Mais elle m'a très clairement renvoyé bouler. « Ne me force pas à devenir méchante, Ino. Promet-moi que tu ne chercheras pas à lui mettre le grappin dessus ! »

Elle fit une pause, baissant les yeux. Comme si répéter ça mot pour mot la rendait nostalgique.

-Et ?

Je ne me serais jamais imaginé demander la suite. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était moi l'un des principal concerné. Ou pire, je me surpris à penser qu'en vérité, je voulais surement en savoir plus sur la Sakura amoureuse de moi d'il y a quelques années.

-C'est à ce moment là que j'ai fait une erreur. Je me suis à mon tour énervée, et la véritable dispute a commencé.

-...

-C'est à dire que je lui ai répliqué quelque chose de bien méchant, dans le style « de toute façon, tu crois que c'est avec tes cheveux couleur barbe à papa et ton front de trois kilomètres que tu réussiras à le séduire ? Peuh, tu rêves ! »

J'arrivai à m'imaginer parfaitement la scène, et c'était pour ainsi dire à la fois amusant, et de plus en plus flippant. Ne serait-ce que parce que je ne me serais jamais imaginé que des gamines pouvaient être aussi méchantes entre elles.

Par la suite, elle me fit presque tout le dialogue qui a eut lieu ce jour là, et ce n'était pas beau à entendre. Ino eut droit au surnom de truie, et ça dégénéra comme ça jusqu'à la phrase finale, la phrase de trop.

-D'un coup, alors que j'étais restée plutôt soft jusque là, elle me sortit quelque chose comme « Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici, à parler à une truie comme toi ! Tu ne vaut rien, et encore moins les beaux yeux noirs de Sasuke ! » Alors, en me mettant à pleurer, je lui balançai ce que, crois-moi, je regrette encore aujourd'hui..

-Tu lui as parlé de ses parents. _Soufflai-je dans le vide._

Elle tourna la tête d'un coup, ouvrant de grands yeux, ceux-là étaient au passage remplis de larmes prêtent à déborder. Encore des sentiments refoulés, il n'y avait rien de plus lourd.

-Co-Comment as-tu deviner ?

-Ça coule de source.

Elle se mit alors à sangloter et bafouiller. Ce n'est que quand elle a craché ladite phrase qu'elle lui avait balancé, que je fus moi aussi touché par la dureté de ses mots. -Mais pas trop quand même, je n'étais pas sensible à ce point-

« Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille ! Et puis d'abord, je suis persuadée que c'est toi qui as tué tes propres parents ! Espèce de détraqué ! Comment oses-tu imaginer une seconde fréquenter un jour Uchiwa Sasuke ? Accepte déjà le fait d'être une meurtrière somnambule ! »

Mot pour mot. D'après la copine de Kiba, depuis ce jour, ces phrases la hantaient comme un fantôme qui ne veux pas partir, et la rongeaient de remords.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé...

-He-Hein ?

-Après ça, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle baissa un peu plus les yeux.

-Elle n'est pas venu pendant plus d'une semaine, et quand elle était de retour, elle s'était totalement métamorphosée.

Je l'interrogeai du regard.

-La Sakura que tu connais aujourd'hui. Ou du moins, celle que tu as dû connaître dans vos premières discussions. Puisque je parie qu'elle s'est ouverte à toi avec le temps.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est-

-Totalement transformée, oui. Elle était devenue froide, triste, elle évitait tout le monde, restait dans son coin et le pire, avait l'air de bien s'en porter. Par la suite en tous les cas, au départ, elle faisait pitié à toute personne qui la croisait, la plupart des gens allaient la voir, mais elle les revoyait bouler.

Je fus une fois de plus stupéfait par sa façon d'enchaîner des phrases, de parler à ce point. On voyait très clairement que c'était quelqu'un de bavard. Trop bavard. Le genre de commère qui dans une trentaine d'années, si cela n'a pas marché avec Kiba ou un autre, se retrouvera dans un appartement miteux à récupérer tous les ragots qui courent pour les transformer et les retransmettre à ses voisines, petites vieilles rabougries avec leurs dizaines de chats.

Peut-être avais-je trop croisé ce genre de personne au premier étage de l'immeuble ou je vivais et où vis accessoirement Kakashi aujourd'hui. Le genre de bonnes femmes lourdes, qui ne me parlaient seulement pour savoir si mon « père adoptif » était toujours célibataire ou non.

-C'est à partir de ce jour-là, du moins je le pense, que Sakura a lâché prise avec la réalité, et s'est renfermée sur elle-même.

Je reposai mon attention sur cette discussion qui devenait un peu trop longue. Je pense que j'allai envisager de partir quand elle prononça les mots en trop.

-Sasuke.. Elle a … Je veux dire, à quel point vous êtes proches ?

-Nous ne sommes pas proches.

Un rire plutôt insupportable sortit de sa bouche.

-Sakura a le terrain libre maintenant, Kiba m'a véritablement changé tu sais.

Ça y est, on partait dans le genre de conversations/confidences, et là ça devenait lourd et inutile. Tant mieux pour elle si elle avait trouvé le grand amour, et tant mieux pour moi si j'avais une groupie hystérique -Une des plus tenaces soit dit en passant- en moins.

Je me relevai alors, passant les deux mains derrière mon bermuda pour enlever les morceaux d'herbes.

-Tu t'en vas ? _S'étonna-t-elle._

-Oui. Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à me dire de toute façon.

-Mais tu n'as pas répondu vraiment à ma question.

-Quelle question.

-Enfin, pourquoi ne l'avoues-tu pas ? Sakura et toi.. Je veux dire, l'autre jour quand je vous ai vu côte à côte.. Bon sang ça crève les yeux ! Vous allez si bien ensemble.

Encore une fois, que le coté superficiel. Qu'est ce que j'en avais à faire, d'aller bien ou pas avec elle ? C'était le genre de truc qui me passait bien au dessus de la tête.

-Vous vous complétez... Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Je crois juste que je n'en ai rien à faire.

Un autre rire.

-Est ce qu'elle t'aime toujours ?

_« Sasuke... Je t'aime. »_

Tout ce que j'avais redouté au long de la journée me revenait en me tambourinant violemment le crâne.

-Je n'en sais rien. Surement.

A peine ce mot était-il sortit de ma bouche que je le regrettai déjà. « Surement » laissait place à pleins d'idées. Heureusement pour moi elle n'avait pas l'air de réagir, ou peut-être avait-elle capté que je n'étais pas d'humeur à subir ses exclamations.

Je commençai alors à tourner des talons.

-En tous les cas, elle te mérite surement plus que moi.. Souffla-t-elle. Son amour est sincère, je l'ai toujours su !

…

Il était inutile de répondre à cette phrase. Aussi je reparti, mains dans les poches, en regardant effectivement Sakura d'une autre manière. Et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

C'est en rentrant dans la chambre, avec la panière coincée sous le bras, que je remarquai que Naruto était de retour. En vérité, je venais à l'instant même de le prendre en flagrant-délit, fouillant dans mon coté de l'armoire, dans le tiroir que j'étais le seul à toucher.

-Sa-Sasuke !

Il devint soudainement tout rouge, sous mon froncement de sourcils.

-Alors c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, hein.. _Soupirai-je._ Je suis allé cherché nos fringues.

-Non.. Je-Je cherchai quelque chose ! _Bafouilla-t-il_. Mais je ne pense pas que tu ais de ça..

La façon dont il baissa les yeux n'indiquait rien de bon. Je lui demandai de quoi il était en train de parler, et après une autre montée de rougissements, il arriva finalement à cracher ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être si compliqué que ça à demander.

-D-Des... Préservatifs..Enfin ! Je-

-Arrête de bafouiller comme un gamin prit la main dans le sac, et pousse-toi.

J'avais posé la panière grise sur le lit du bas, le sien, et m'étais approché, pour d'un mouvement de bras le bouger sur le coté et fouiller dans le fond dudit tiroir.

Et finalement, je crois que j'aurai mieux fait d'ignorer sa demande, puisque sa réaction ne me plu pas du tout. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, énormes, suivit par sa bouche qui s'arrondit grossièrement en forme d'ovale, avant qu'un son qui traduisait un choc soudain ne sorte de celle-ci.

Je lui tendis une capote, mais ses yeux se contentèrent de beuguer dessus.

-Je rêve, t'en as jamais vu ou quoi ? _Dis-je, blasé._

Je dû attendre quelques secondes, les agiter devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne daigne ajouter quelque chose.

-J'ha- j'hallucine ! Je... Je pensais vraiment pas que t'en aurais ! Depuis quand t'es sexuellement actif, toi !

Je senti la colère me monter au oreilles, celles-ci prisent d'une soudaine chaleur imminente. « Idiot ! Parle pour toi !» m'exclamai-je.

Il eut ensuite un rire à gorge déployée, qui sembla signer son déblocage.

-C'est cool, je savais pas que tu l'avais fait avec Sakura ! On en apprend des cho-

-Ferme la ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé de la sorte entre elle et moi-

-Et ne rougis pas comme ça, je suis sûr que le jour où vous le ferez, ça sera carrément explosif, t'es le genre à en plus d'avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds, les satisfaire pleinement au lit !

Ce fut à mon tour d'être choqué, depuis quand il tenait ce genre de propos, sans aucune gène ?

-Moi je l'ai fais qu'une fois avec Hinata, _annonça-t-il en me dépassant_, c'était incroyable ! Enfin, je te passe les détails, elle était carrément timide avant ça, je pense que ça l'a un peu débloqu-

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, ta première fois avec Hinata, non seulement ça me regarde pas, mais ne plus j'en ai strictement rien à faire.

-Ahah ! _Ria-t-il_. Soit pas gén-

-Je suis pas gêné, abruti !

-Non parce que c'est normal de parler de ça entres mecs, tu vois ? Et t'es mon meilleur pote, donc..

Je poussai un profond soupire, qui venait de loin. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de me parler d'une telle chose. Je ne pensai même pas qu'il m'en parlerai un jour, pour dire.

-Bref, pourquoi t'as des capotes, si il se passe rien entre toi et Sakura ?

Il mordit dans un morceau de brioche qui trainait. Des fois j'avais l'impression que c'était la seule bouffe qu'il y avait, ici. Je ne répondis rien à sa stupide question, lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Oh, je vois, tu l'envisages en fait, mais-

-Arrête ça, je n'envisage rien du tout, nous n'avons jamais été ensemble et-

-Ouais mais, vous vous êtes déjà embrassés, et c'était plutôt chaud, nan ?

-Aucun rapport. Sérieux, change de sujet, tu me gaves.

Il ria une fois de plus.

-Les capotes, c'est Kakashi qui me les a passé.

-Ooh ! Tout s'explique !

-...

-Et donc, tu comptes bien les utili-

A peine avait-il commencé sa phrase, je lui jetai un de ses sweats oranges en pleine figure, ce qui le fit exploser de rire. Et toute la fin d'après-midi et la soirée se passèrent ainsi.

–-

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, le vendredi qui suivait, un grand rassemblement des élèves de dernière année était annoncé. Pour ce qui est de l'orientation, et tout ça. Les beaux jours commençaient à pointer leur nez alors que les saisons ne s'étaient pas vraiment différenciées, du froid et un temps monotone à longueur de journée, quelques beaux jours mais sans plus, automne, hiver et même printemps.

Ce vendredi là, il faisait chaud. C'était un temps lourd pour une fin d'après-midi, dans tous les sens du terme. La semaine avait été longue, tous les profs nous avaient bassiné à propos des révisions pour les examens, examens qu'ils ne s'activaient à nous faire travailler seulement en fin d'année.

Sakura ne s'était pas présentée de la semaine, Naruto avait usé le préservatif qu'il m'avait réclamé, et alors qu'on avait finit les cours d'une journée normale, il fallait qu'ils nous entassent tous dans une grande salle étouffante, pour nous parler de cette fichue « orientation. ». Comme si nous n'avions que ça à faire de notre soirée. Et comme si ça m'intéressait.. Je nourrissais depuis un certain moment l'objectif de rentrer dans la police, pour coffrer les criminels tels que ce qui avait un jour été appelé mon « frère », et leur faire regretter jusqu'à la simple agression.

Naruto hésitait encore entre débuter des études de commerce ou lancer un restaurant de ramens. Il estimait plus intéressant d'ouvrir son restau' et bosser comme un acharné plutôt que de se poser sur les bancs d'une université et être tranquille pour quelques années.

Shikamaru comptait prendre la continuité de la réserve naturelle de forêts que tient sa famille, il dit que les cerfs et tout ça, c'est posé, et pas prise de tête comme le monde extérieur. Lui aussi passe à coté de quelque chose, puisqu'il a été approché par les services spéciaux du pays, ceux-ci seraient fortement intéressés par sa grande capacité intellectuelle.

Kiba dit vouloir collaborer avec moi en tant que policier accompagné d'un chien, ou alors suivre le flambeau de sa mère et de sa sœur, tenir un centre vétérinaire canin, même si cette option serait « trop ennuyante » pour quelqu'un qui recherche de l'adrénaline comme lui.

Neji n'aime pas trop parler de son avenir, mais tout le monde sait qu'il deviendra professeur et maniera l'art du combat rapproché et ancestral à la perfection -de ce qu'en disent les autres, moi je doute encore quant à ses capacités.-. Si il ne veux l'exposer, c'était surtout parce qu'à coté, Lee voulait lancer je ne sais pas trop quelle genre d'école du sport, avec comme devise toujours dépasser ses limites.

Pour ce qui était de leurs copines, je ne m'y intéressais pas vraiment. J'en avais juste entendu vaguement parlé. Celle de Neji, dont je ne me souviens plus du prénom et qui ne se montre jamais, compte suivre celui-ci pour faire je ne sais trop quoi, maniement des armes, quelque chose dans le genre. Ino reprendra à tous les coups le magasin de fleurs de ses parents, Hinata fera un truc qui ressemble à ce que veux faire son cousin, mais ne sera que dans la branche des « jeunes âges ». Et la copine de Shikamaru, ou du moins ce qui y ressemble, eh bien je n'en sais rien, depuis qu'elle est retournée dans son pays c'est comme si elle n'était jamais venue.

-Et pour Sakura ?

Naruto était dans la salle de bain, en train de se préparer.

-Quoi, Sakura.

J'étais assis dos contre le lit de mon colocataire, mangeant un bout de gâteau infecte.

-Eh bien elle veut faire quoi, après ?

Je poussai un soupire. Quand aurait-il compris qu'il n'y aurait surement plus jamais aucun contact entre elle et moi ? Nous seront partis du lycée depuis longtemps ce jour-là, je pense.

-J'en sais rien, moi.

-Surement un truc dans la médecine, infirmière, quelque chose dans ce genre.

-Peut-être.

En vérité je le savais. Elle comptait rentrer dans une grande école d'infirmière prestigieuse, étudier comme une forcenée malgré les facilitées qu'elle a, et devenir une infirmière de renommée mondiale, dans un hôpital de renommé mondiale lui aussi. Bien qu'elle ne m'ait jamais sorti ces mots simplement, comme ça, ça se devinait très facilement.

Bien que je veuille chasser tous souvenirs inutiles comme celui-ci de ma mémoire, tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin Sakura, ce qui la touchait ou ce qui me faisait penser à elle, c'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrivai pas à oublier. J'étais capable de donner le nombre de bougies exact, où elles étaient placées dans l'appartement et de quelles couleurs elles étaient, mais totalement incapable de me rappeler d'une phrase précise et soit disant utile en mathématique.

Il m'était impossible d'oublier des choses inutiles, au moins autant qu'elle pour..

_« -Je... Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, quoi que tu fasses. »_

Je basculai ma tête en arrière pour me prendre un coup violent de la bordure du lit de Naruto en plein crâne. Plus jamais. Il fallait vraiment que ses phrases, sa voix résonnants comme ça dans mon crâne, ça s'arrête.

Aussi je sentais déjà ma future bosse se former.

-Sasuke ? _Naruto sortit la tête de la salle de bain._

-Mh..

-J'ai entendu un bruit sourd.

-C'est rien, retourne te préparer.

-J'ai fini !

Il sortit, le cheveu blond encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, comme si il s'était préparer pour une soirée ou je ne sais quoi.

-Hinata adore quand mes cheveux sont comme ça ! Ahahah

Je n'en avais rien à faire, mais bon. J'étais habitué à l'entendre raconter sa vie à tout bout de champ.

-Tu te prépares et on y va ?

-Me préparer à quoi, c'est pas une remise de diplôme non plus, idiot.

-Oui mais apparemment après y aura genre un buffet et tout ! Ils disent que c'est notre dernier moment de détente avant les grandes révisions.

-Si je veux me détendre je prendrais une bière en revenant, et c'est tout.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête vif, puis me demanda si j'étais fin près. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire de changement, de toute façon. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, en soupirant un oui, exaspéré sur les bords.

-Au fait !

Nous allions franchir la porte, lorsqu'il s'arrêta si brusquement que ma tête faillit se cogner contre lui.

-Quoi, encore !

-Le jeton numéro 6, de Shikamaru et Kiba, maintenant que j'y repense, on ne leur a toujours pas redonné.

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire. _Soufflai-je._

-Ah ça non ! C'est toi qui l'a récupéré.

-J'avais oublié que ton sens du service était irréprochable, merci Naruto.

Je re-rentrai dans la chambre, pour aller prendre ledit jeton 6 qui trônait sur la commode en face de nos lits et de la table basse. Il avait réussit à prendre la poussière, et Shikamaru ne s'en était toujours pas inquiété. Je disais Shikamaru puisque je ne sais même pas si Kiba avait la notion de jeton pour les laves-linge. Savoir qu'on pouvait laver ses vêtements, ici, aurait déjà été une bonne chose.

Une fois l'objet dans ma poche, je ne répondis pas au grand sourire de Naruto qui avait l'air de me dire « Aller, c'est pas la mort d'aller redonner quelque chose à quelqu'un ! » alors qu'il savait très bien que je me serais bien passer d'offrir ce service. Et que de nous deux, c'était lui qui se chargeait de ce genre de choses. Moi c'était plus tout ce qui étaient tâches ménagères, les miennes plus celles qu'il oubliait de faire la plupart du temps.

En sortant du bâtiment, la copine de Naruto l'attendait, mains jointes devant elle. Un sourire sur le visage, celui-ci s'agrandit lorsque mon colocataire cria son prénom. Il accouru vers elle, la pris par la taille et la fit pivoter en l'air, deux tours. Je poussai un lourd soupire en constatant cet étalage d'amour. C'était à vomir.

-Tu es en avance ! S'exclama-t-il, la reposant au sol.

-Ou-Oui, et tu l'es aussi, ça ne commence que d'ici une bonne vingtaine de minutes..

-Oh, ça nous laisse pas mal de temps alors.

Elle se mit soudainement à rougir d'une façon exagérée et qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer. Je pense qu'elle avait là compris l'étendue de l'insinuation qui venait de sortir de la bouche de Naruto. Alors que je n'étais même pas sur qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, lui.

Il lui demanda alors qu'est ce qui la mettait dans cet état, ce qui la gêna encore plus. Puis, il tilta d'un coup, eut un rire bête et ajouta, une fois de plus sans pudeur :

-Oooh, je vois ! C'est drôle, tu vois de plus en plus de choses reliées au sexe depuis qu'on a-

Elle lui plaqua plutôt violemment une main sur la bouche, atteignant le summum du rouge tomate. Puis elle le tira au loin, les sourcils froncés, s'excusant d'un geste rapide pour s'éloigner loin de moi.

Ce qui sonnait plus comme une délivrance. Naruto me pesait. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle pouvait faire pour le supporter, et pire, en être amoureuse.

Je la vis le gronder sévèrement, mais regretter d'avoir été « méchante » aussitôt. Il lui fit une bise sur le front et j'arrêtai de les regarder à ce moment là, lorsque les sentiments allaient déborder.

Au loin, à peu près au même endroit où Ino m'avait tenu la discussion pendant trop longtemps l'autre jour, se trouvait Shikamaru. Assit sur l'herbe à l'ombre de l'arbre derrière lui, regardant le paysage qui descendait brusquement à ses pieds sur un bond mètre, pour reprendre sur un terrain plat qui servait de terrain de sport extérieur.

Je décrétai ce moment comme « bien choisi » pour aller d'un pas las vers lui en étant décidé à lui rendre son satané jeton numéro 6, et que ça soit rapide, efficace.

-Salut, Sasuke.

Je n'étais même pas arrivé à sa hauteur qu'il devina ma présence, dos à moi. C'était légèrement flippant, les mecs comme ça.

-Je viens juste te rendre ça.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je brandit sous son nez l'objet rond et jaune, qu'il mit longtemps à reconnaître.

Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas être « dérangé » lorsqu'il méditait de la sorte, assis ou allongé sur l'herbe, à regarder en face ou dans les ciel, ces stupides nuages que je n'ai jamais trouvé particulièrement fascinants.

Il prit la chose entre son pouce et son index, le constata, ria d'un souffle, et, ma BA accomplie, je pouvais enfin repartir.

-Assied-toi donc.

Je fus étonné de sa proposition. J'aurai bien décliné l'offre mais il insista, tapotant le sol à coté de lui comme pour dire que cette place n'attendait que moi. Chose stupide, je n'avais de toute manière pas la tête à parler, à me confier, et même pas à être gentil et écouter le malheur des autres.

C'est surement pourquoi, en moins de dix secondes plus tard je me retrouvai à ses cotés, pouvant voir à quel point le paysage était ennuyant.

-Alors... _souffla-t-il._

-Mh ?

C'était lui qui avait appelé ma présence, pas le contraire. Pourquoi ça serait à moi de lancer une quelconque discussion ?

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu racontes, en ce moment ?

Bon sang. Après avoir immédiatement regretté d'obéir et de m'assoir, voilà qu'en plus il commençait à lancer des débuts de phrases digne d'une fille.

-Rien.

Un « et toi ? » avait failli traverser la frontière de ma bouche, mais je le retins à temps. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça, que je me fonde la dedans.

-Et pour Sakura ?

J'avais tendance à croire que dés que mes « amis » me voyaient et voulaient lancer la discussion, le seul sujet valable qu'ils trouvaient était systématiquement Sakura.

-Il n'y a plus de Sakura.

-Quoi, elle est morte ?

La simplicité avec laquelle il avait pu sortir ça faisait honneur à son humour froid.

-Plus de Sakura dans le sens où ça ne sert plus à rien de parler de ça, de ce pari inutile.

Il eut un rire qui sonnait moqueur, tout en fixant l'horizon. Je l'interrogeai du regard en silence, et tout comme il avait deviné ma présence, il devina surement mes yeux et s'empressa d'expliquer la raison de son amusement.

-Tu viens enfin de t'en rendre compte ?

-... _Je fronçai des sourcils._

-Hahah ! Sasuke, il n'y a jamais eut de pari.

Un sentiment d'étouffement soudain me prit. Je me repassai immédiatement les images de cette soirée qui datait d'il y a plusieurs mois, tout en paniquant mentalement et m'imaginer subitement tout ce qui aurait pu faire qu'il « n'y avait jamais eut de pari. ». Pendant un instant, je doutai même du fait que peut-être j'avais rêvé ce gage et que par pur amusement, ils avaient marché dans mon jeu, qui n'en était pas un, et ce n'est seulement maintenant que Shikamaru m'avouait s'être fichu de moi pendant tout ce temps.

-Je veux dire, bien sur il y a eut la notion de pari, et tout ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu me racontes alors.

Je cachai mon soulagement.

-C'est juste que.. Enfin, c'est évident, les deux premiers mois tu avais peut-être la pression, mais si d'un coup du décidais je ne sais pas.. Que ce pari devait cesser, et bien il s'arrêtait.

-...Quoi ?

Je me sentais maintenant comme stupide.

-Ça nous a même tous étonné que toi, Uchiwa Sasuke, tu acceptes, et mettes en œuvre une chose aussi inutile qu'un pari sortit d'une soirée entre gars saouls.

Maintenant, il me forçait à réfléchir. Je ne savais même plus quoi penser, tout était leur faute, et tout avait toujours été leur faute. Si je me retrouvai à douter de tous mes faits et gestes aujourd'hui, si j'avais un jour parlé à Sakura et que j'avais un jour recommencé à ressentir des choses.

-Mais regarde aujourd'hui, tu es devenu plus ou moins humain, tu n'es plus cette personne totalement insensible que tu étais, même si ça persiste à rester en toi.

-Si tu veux dire par là que Sakura m'a changé..

Je voulu ajouté un « tu as totalement tord. » sauf que, je crois que cette fois-ci, et je ne supportai pas me l'avouer, je n'arriverai pas à m'en convaincre. Sakura m'avait changé, m'avait rendu je ne sais comment, et je haïssais ce nouveau moi.

Le silence qui suivit mon début de phrase ne le fit pas rire, il l'ignora et ajouta ;

-Je pense que le pari, à partir de la première fois où tu l'as vu, n'est devenu qu'une excuse pour l'approcher.

Une excuse. De mieux en mieux. Bientôt il allait me sortir quelque chose dans le genre de « en vérité c'est toi qui l'a toujours aimé, on l'a compris et on t'a donné ce pari pour que tu prennes conscience de tes sentiments ! »

Je poussai un soupire.

-Tu sais, _poursuivit-il_, ce pari avait été plus ou moins prémédité.

-Quoi ?

Je sentis la colère monter.

-Oui, Naruto avait eut l'idée de te trouver une copine, mais on ne savait pas par quel moyen, ni laquelle puisque tu étais toujours infecte avec les filles.

Faux. C'est elles qui étaient toujours lourdes.

-Pendant peut-être une semaine, on a cherché quelqu'un avec un caractère, au moins aussi fort que le tien, et que tu ne faisais pas craquer. La première option était plutôt facile, mais la deuxième carrément impossible.

Leurs vies étaient-elles à ce point ennuyantes pour qu'ils n'aient eu que ça à faire ?

-Quand un jour, Lee est arrivé plus enjoué que d'habitudes, et nous a sauté dessus pour nous dire qu'il avait la fille qui était ton parfait égal; Sakura.

Je fus prit d'un élan soudain de lassitude. Il n'avait pas besoin de m'en dire plus, je le devinai très clairement.

-La suite, tu la connais.

Et je la regrettais.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un jour, cette bande d'idiots décide que j'étais trop asociale, et qu'il fallait me faire vivre, me faire ressentir des choses dont je n'avais absolument pas besoin?

Il y eut un silence. Un long. Le bruit du vent dans les arbres tapissait parfaitement ce manque de discussion.

Tout se reconstruisait dans ma tête. Sakura n'était pas venu depuis une semaine, comme le jour où elle s'était disputée avec Ino, et que s'était opéré en elle un changement brusque de comportement. Je craignis pendant un moment que mon attitude après sa déclaration ne l'ai mise dans le même état.

Je réalisai alors que pour une fois ma réaction ne fut pas « Tout serait à refaire si elle se renfermai encore plus sur elle » mais « je ne veux pas qu'elle sombre encore une fois. »

Je faillis m'étouffer à cette pensée.

Shikamaru se gratta la gorge.

-Elle m'aime.

Je manquai de me ré-étouffer une seconde fois après que ces mots soient sortis de ma bouche, d'un coup d'un seul. Voilà qu'après avoir des pensées stupides, je me lâchais, et d'un coup lui balançais la seule chose que je m'étais promis de garder pour moi.

« Ah.. » fut sa réponse. Je ne sais pas si je m'attendais à mieux ou à pire venant de lui.

-Elle te l'as avoué ?

-...Mh.

Il rigola doucement. Bizarrement, ça m'énerva.

-Je parie que tu as mal réagit.

Je soupirai. J'avais envie de lui demander comment il avait deviné, mais c'était évident.

_Flash back _

Comment ça, « Sasuke, je t'aime » ? Ces mots sonnaient comme étrangers dans la bouche d'une fille qui m'a si longtemps repoussé, ignoré et envoyé bouler catégoriquement.

Une dernière larme s'échoua dans ma nuque, et d'un reniflement elle s'écarta, la tête basse.

C'est comme si on était en train de m'étrangler. Ma respiration s'était d'abord coupée, pour prendre un rythme saccadé et atrocement désagréable. Mes mains déjà moites le devinrent encore plus, comme si l'état dans lequel j'étais en ce moment était celui que j'avais toujours redouté de vivre en compagnie de Sakura.

Un long silence accompagna sa déclaration lorsque je me rendis compte que oui, elle venait bien de me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Elle venait de s'avouer à moi dans un soupire qui n'était pas des plus déplaisants.

Elle m'aimait.

Elle était amoureuse de moi.

Sakura était...

Mon cœur résonna partout dans mon corps. Je fus pris d'une peur qu'elle ne l'entende, mais elle ne bougeait pas, tête baissée à contempler ses chaussettes grises.

Sakura était amoureuse de moi.

Je déglutis.

Elle releva une main et de sa manche enleva la goutte salée qui venait de rouler sur sa joue. Quand elle remonta doucement son regard sur moi, Elle avait l'air d'assumer pleinement les derniers mots qu'elle avait articulé.

Étrangement, ce n'est pas la clarté de son regard, ni les sentiments qui y filtraient qui attirèrent mon attention, mais la peau fine et pâle de son cou.

En effet, le suçon que je lui avais fait quelques instants plus tôt avait l'air de me narguer.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ! »

Voilà que je déraillais. Et pendant que j'avais l'impression d'être provoqué par une marque rouge -et, soit dit en passant, la plus voyante et réussite que je ne lui ai jamais fait- elle souffla bruyamment, d'une façon agacée et tremblante. Comme si elle devenait soudain gênée par ce manque de réponse de ma part.

-Tu rigoles, je présume.

Bien évidemment. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ m'aimer. Être amoureuse de moi, pour de vrai.

Puisque tout cela n'était qu'un_ pari._

Je jouais avec elle depuis le début, elle était censé y prendre un plaisir peut-être physique, qu'on soit « ensemble » quelques jours et que ça s'arrête enfin, pour que chacun retourne de son coté comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Pas qu'elle développe un sentiment aussi fort et inutile que celui qu'est l'amour.

-Non.

Non.

Mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde fois.

Elle ne rigolait pas, elle m'aimait. C'était pour de vrai, et c'était la pire nouvelle que j'avais pu entendre.

-Quoi..

Je fronçai violemment des sourcils.

Son regard en fit de même, mais elle avait plus l'air de ne pas comprendre. Ce qui était normal, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comprenne ce qui nous arrivait à ce moment-là.

-Sasuke je-

-Tu déconnes, Sakura. Va te coucher.

Elle fut blessée de ma réponse. Surtout quand j'attachai mes chaussures, d'une façon faussement naturelle.

-Sa-Sasuke ! C'est quoi ton problème !

Elle repleurait. Je crois que ce n'était même plus volontaire, à force.

-Sakura.

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, après avoir bloqué mon geste. Elle tentait de le soutenir, et je cru que j'allai véritablement faire un arrêt cardiaque quand je pu lire avec une couleur émeraude la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Elle ne déconnait pas.

Et pourtant, je m'obstinai.

-Tu ne _peux pas_ m'aimer. Pas moi.

Elle eut une réaction telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans la poitrine, violemment.

Je me remis à mes chaussures.

-Arrête avec ton complexe de tous sentiments ! _S'écria-t-elle, à bout de force._ Accepte d'aimer, et d'être aimer !

Elle était essoufflée. Moi aussi, mais je le cachais. J'appuyai sur la poignet de la porte.

-Quand tu te réveilleras demain, tu réaliseras que tu es en plein délire, en ce moment-même.

-Tu finiras vieux garçon, triste et solitaire à en mourir !

Je me baissai pour prendre la serviette avec laquelle je m'étais essuyé les cheveux, pour lui tendre. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle commença a paniquer lorsqu'elle vit que je réagissais comme...

Comme le dernier des imbéciles. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

Je ne voulais pas d'éclaboussure de sentiments en pagaille.

-De quoi tu as peur !

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour ouvrir la bouche et être sur le point de répondre « je n'ai peur de rien. » mais la signature du baiser torride que j'avais déposé dans son cou me rappela à l'ordre.

Comme si d'un coup cette stupide marque me faisait prendre conscience que oui, moi, Uchiwa Sasuke, j'avais « peur » de quelque chose.

-Sasuke, si tu t'en vas, ne t'attend pas à me revoir un jour !

Ce fut sa dernière phrase. A bout de souffle, elle s'échoua au sol, dans un bruit sourd que j'entendis après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi.

Elle se mit à pleurer comme si je venais de lui briser le cœur. Alors que je n'avais fait que protéger le mien.

« Tu as peur que ça soit contagieux ! » m'avait crié le suçon dans le cou de Sakura, juste avant que je ne parte.

C'était stupide.

_Fin flash back._

J'avais épargné à Shikamaru tout le chamboulement qui s'était opéré en moi à partir du moment où les mots « Sasuke, je t'aime » avaient franchis sa bouche. Je ne lui avait pas parlé du suçon qui me provoquait, ni de Sakura qui assumait pleinement sa déclaration, et qui aurait pu se jeter à mes pieds pour ne pas me voir partir. Même si elle ne l'a pas fait.

Je lui avait juste retranscrit le dialogue. Certaines de ses réactions, ses larmes, et son obstination.

Quand j'eus fini, il soupira, et me jeta un « T'es stupide, ou quoi ? » dont je comptais bien me passer en commençant à lui raconter l'histoire quelques instants plus tôt.

-Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? _Répondis-je, froissé. _

-Que pour une fois, tu fasses preuve de sincérité au moins envers toi, et lui montrer que c'était réciproque.

-Ça ne l'est pas !

Un soupire, puis un « t'es vraiment, vraiment galère, tu le sais ? » Auquel je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je pense que elle, elle a été franche, si elle t'a dit que tu ne la reverrais pas, c'est qu'en effet, tu ne la reverras pas.

Je déglutis désagréablement. Il disait n'importe quoi. Et de toute manière, il n'était pas là quand ça s'est déroulé, juste parce que j'avais redis au mot près les phrases de Sakura, il pouvait prédire ses actes ?

-Sasuke... Tu sais_, il se prit la tête entre les mains_, Je n'aurai jamais imaginé dire ça un jour mais... Tu n'avancera pas dans la vie sans savoir une fille à tes cotés.

Sur le coup, je me dis que non, ce n'était pas Shikamaru. Ce genre de phrases étaient totalement irréalistes dans sa bouche, avec sa voix. Je me mis à le dévisager, et il reprit son air blasé, celui avec lequel le monde le connaissait.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est ça, être amoureux,_ soupira-t-il_. En vérité je m'en fiche un peu. Je suis arrivé à un stade où je stagne.

Il était de plus en plus bizarre.

-Tu me parles de qui là, de la fille qui te gueulait toujours après ?

Il éclata de rire. Passa une main dans son cou, de gratta la nuque, et sourit d'un air affreusement triste.

-En gros, oui.

-...

-Elle est partie l'autre jour, je l'ai accompagné à l'aéroport après que l'accord lui ai été donné de partir rejoindre son pays, pour un temps indéterminé.

Il toussota, le poing devant la bouche.

-Elle s'est mise à pleurer quand un dernier appel pour son avion a été fait. Elle m'a traité de tous les noms en disant que j'étais le dernier des idiots, et a finit par m'embrasser.

J'avais l'impression qu'on vivait une situation similaire. Sakura aussi s'était atrocement contredit dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles juste avant de..

Bref.

-Tu veux dire que t'es tombé amoureux d'elle parce que quoi, elle t'a embrassé?

C'était blasant. Si c'était le cas, alors Sakura devrait être la femme de ma vie, vu le nombre de fois où on s'est embrassé.

-Non, _ria-t-il d'un souffle_. Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se prendre la tête, on se reverrait un jour, elle devrait revenir ici de toute manière.

Je cru voir pendant une seconde qu'il ravalait ses larmes, mais il se reprit en main.

-C'est après. Quand elle s'est éloignée, quand elle est partie de mon champ de vision, et les dix minutes qui suivirent, quand je restais seul, les mains dans les poches, planté au milieu de l'aéroport, à réaliser.

-Réaliser quoi.

-Que je l'aimais.

Le vent se mit à souffler plus violemment dans les arbres.

Il me parlait de quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Il était dans son délire.

Et je me rendis compte que j'étais seul, maintenant. De tous les garçons, c'était le seul à avoir d'après moi la tête sur les épaules. Et voilà que lui aussi tombait dans cette guimauve, cette chose inutile et étouffante qu'est l'amour.

Après Neji, Naruto, Kiba, c'était lui.

Lee ne comptait pas, je le soupçonnais d'être amoureux sur les bords de notre prof de sport.

Il se releva. Poussa un soupire.

-Ne la laisse pas partir, ça serait surement la pire erreur que tu puisses faire, mais après, ce que j'en dis.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Ajoutai-je, assis, dos à lui.

Il ria.

-J'espère qu'envers toi-même, tu n'es pas aussi menteur, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. On se retrouve au rassemblement, ça va commencer

_« -Ne la laisse pas partir. _

_-Sasuke, si tu t'en vas, ne t'attend pas à me revoir un jour ! »_

Foutaises.

C'était tant mieux, si elle s'en allait de ma vie. Je pourrais recommencer à vivre tranquillement, comme je le faisais avant que tout cela ne commence.

-Sasukeeee !

La voix de Naruto au loin m'interpella. Lorsque je me retournai, je le vis lui, Hinata accrochée à son bras, Neji, sa copine à ses cotés, Kiba et Ino, et Shikamaru, qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Des couples. J'avais l'impression d'être cerné.

Dans un lourd soupire je me relevai, pour d'un pas las les rejoindre.

Vivement que tout ça se termine.

–-

Quand on entra dans la grande salle, on se mit tous à mal respirer. A croire que des gens vivaient ici à longueur d'année, ça sentait le renfermé et toutes les chaises étaient collées les unes aux autres, faute de place.

-Si ça ne commence pas maintenant, je vais ressortir là, je crève de chaud.

Kiba n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas pour ressortir qu'Ino le prit par la manche pour lui dire que c'était trop tard, il fallait trouver une place vite. Il roula des yeux en la suivit d'un pas las.

Naruto et Hinata s'empressèrent de les suivre, Shikamaru s'approche de moi et en faisant mine de me doubler, il s'arrêta a coté de moi pour me chuchoter un « j'ai cru apercevoir des cheveux roses tout à l'heure. Elle doit être là, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Il partit avant que je ne puisse répondre un « je ne compte pas aller la voir. » Mais la nouvelle qu'il venait de m'apprendre me fit tourner les yeux brièvement partout dans la salle.

Des cheveux roses, il n'y en a pas partout.

Le problème était que la salle se remplit à une vitesse folle, et qu'au bout de deux minutes, après m'être fait bousculé et pire, arnaché par des filles, je constatai qu'il n'y avait plus de places, visibles du moins.

Alors que, frustré, j'allai repartir, Naruto se releva de l'assemblée pour me faire des grands gestes et me montrer qu'il restait un endroit où s'assoir, à coté de lui.

D'un soupire, j'allai vers là-bas, ignorant le presque silence qui s'était installé dans la salle et tout les gens qui me dévisageaient. J'enfonçai les mains dans mes poches en avançant.

-Dépêche-toi, Sai ! On ne va pas avoir de place !

J'étais bien parti, du moins.

Oui, c'était Sakura, et oui, c'est bien elle qui rentra en trombe, ses cheveux ballants sautillants au rythme de ses pas rapides, ses yeux mis en valeur et sa robe verte, de la même couleur que ceux-ci, trop courte à mes yeux, un foulard assorti ne cachant que son cou, et un décolleté trop profond pour se montrer en publique de la sorte.

Elle ne me remarqua pas. J'étais pourtant l'un des derniers debout, mais quand elle passa à proximité, son air digne, haut perché sur ses talons, et la façon dont elle ne tourna pas les yeux pour me constater, me fit froncer des sourcils.

A quoi jouait-elle ? Quelques jours plus tôt, elle se déclarait à moi avec tout l'amour du monde.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. J'avais juste fait attention à sa voix, pas à ce qu'elle disait.

Juste après elle, je vis rentrer cette enflure de Sai, l'air totalement dégagé. Il la suivit, et lui, par contre, croisa mon regard.

Il détourna tout de suite, après avoir tenté de comprendre pourquoi je dégageais tant de colère envers lui, il savait qu'il avait bien intérêt à être loin de moi en ce moment-même, au risque d'en prendre plein dans sa tronche de premier de la classe.

J'hallucinais. Elle était venue, totalement changée, avec Sai. Le « avec Sai » était la pire des choses. Je ne voulu pas en faire trop, pour ne pas qu'elle me voit la regarder avec insistance, alors je me concentrai sur les gens que je dérangeai en passant dans les allées de chaises, pour rejoindre Naruto.

Une fois assis, je tentai de me contenir un maximum. Et d'oublier ce que j'avais vu.

Naruto se pencha sur moi et après un grattement de gorge souffla ;

-C'est Sakura, que je viens de voir en robe verte ?

-...Surement.

Si je répondais « oui » il aurait tout de suite compris que je l'avais remarqué à la seconde où elle avait franchie les grandes portes. Et il aurait pensé qu'elle occupe mon esprit depuis le matin où je suis revenu de chez Kakashi, et que j'ai refusé de lui raconter la déclaration de Sakura.

Des pieds tapèrent dans ma chaise. C'était désagréable, je l'ignorai la première fois, mais quand ça se répéta trois fois de suite, je me retournai, le regard froncé vers la personne qui causait volontairement ce dérangement.

Shikamaru, derrière moi, haussa les sourcils d'un air « je t'avais dis que je l'avais aperçu. », auquel je ne répondis rien, me retournant.

La porte d'entrée fut fermée, et Tsunade monta sur la scène-estrade. Elle se mit à parler dans le micro, et commença son discours affreusement ennuyant.

Je n'en avais rien écouté. Elle parlait d'orientation, de fin d'année, d'examen, de travail à fournir, se donner à fond (A cette réplique Lee s'était levé et avec crié qu'il était d'accord.) Et elle nous encouragea, en faisant une pub totalement bidon pour al bibliothèque « un lieu parfait pour étudier, les portes vous seront toujours ouvertes. Bla-bla bla.. »

A la fin, au bout de trois bons quarts d'heure surement, elle nous libéra enfin, en nous montra dans le fond de la salle le « buffet » qui avait été installer. Des boissons sans alcool, des gâteaux apéritif, des gobelets en plastique, digne d'un goûter d'enfants.

Tout le monde se releva et se dirigea là-bas. Je surpris mes yeux à chercher des cheveux roses dans la foule, mais elle était de toute manière trop petite pour que je n'aperçoive.

Je soupirai. Naruto me donna une tape dans le dos « tu veux que j'aille te prendre quelque chose ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les contacts physiques en pagaille, ahah... »

Je le regardai, las.

-Pour me prendre quoi, un jus d'orange ? J'ai passé l'âge.

-Oh allé, Sasuke ! Fais pas ta mauvaise tête !

Bien évidemment, pour quelqu'un toujours de bonne humeur, ne pas sourire 24/24h, ce n'était pas normal.

Je décidai d'aller prendre l'air. Je crois que j'avais juste besoin de ça.

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel d'une manière trop éblouissante, lorsque je sortis pour respirer un bon coup, pousser un autre de mes grands soupire, et au final, me poser le long mur du bâtiment. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cet endroit. Il me rappelait trop le « bal » que nous avions fait, un de ces soirs.

Lorsqu'elle s'était foulée la cheville où je ne sais pas trop quoi, en essayant de me repérer dans le noir.

Si il y avait bien quelque chose qui m'énervait, c'était être nostalgique. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je me contrôlais, ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface aussi vite que des bulles d'oxygène dans l'eau.

-Oh, Sasuke.

Je retournai la tête vivement. Il n'y avait aucun doute, je haïssais la voix de Sai. Je fronçai les sourcils automatiquement, pour le mépriser du regard.

« C'est bien toi, que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure alors. » Souffla-t-il dans un sourire des plus hypocrites.

Je ne répondis rien. Quelque part, j'espérai qu'il puisse, par je ne sais quel miracle, disparaître de la surface de la terre à jamais.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! _Ria-t-il_. Tu devrais être content, grâce à moi Sakura est enfin redevenue heureuse.

Je retins une pulsion affreusement meurtrière, qui me fit vibrer de la tête aux pieds, en passant par mes mains que je serrai de toutes mes forces. Il fallait que je me contienne. Cet enfoiré me provoquait, mais si je m'énervais, ça se terminerait mal, et ça donnerai une raison de plus à Sakura pour me détester.

-Elle n'a pas voulu me raconter en détail ce qui s'est passé entre vous... _soupira-t-il_. Mais je présume que pour qu'elle t'en veuille autant et que ton prénom soit devenu tabou, tu as encore dû te conduire comme le dernier des imbéciles !

C'en était trop. Dans un élan totalement incontrôlé de rage, je l'agrippai violemment par le col, pour le plaquer avec encore plus de force contre le mur. Il arrêta sur le champ d'exposer ce visage qui aurait fait sortir de ses gonds n'importe qui. Je discernai même une once de panique dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il tenta de ne pas répondre à ma « violence. »

-Si tu as cru un seul instant qu'elle était heureuse à tes cotés, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, et profond. _Soufflai-je, serrant les dents. _

Il ria, avant que je ne le replaque encore sur le mur. Il reprit un air sérieux.

-Laisse Sakura. Sois judicieux, fais comme elle, passe à autre chose et raille-la de ta vie.

Mes mains se délièrent subitement, et le lâchèrent.

Il poussa un soupire, remit ses vêtements comme il faut, et me dépassa, pour partir je ne sais où. « C'est une vérité Sasuke, rien de plus. Rend-toi à l'évidence, tu n'as pas su agir bien, accepte d'avoir été laissé derrière. »

Je me laissai tomber et glisser contre le mur, pour me retrouver assis sur le gravier.

Je le vis avancer au loin d'une démarche qui clamait le fait d'être lui, vu et accepté par Sakura.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortait de la grande salle, se précipitant vers lui en criant son prénom. Il s'arrêta, la regarda en souriant, et mains dans les poches lui ouvrit un bras, auquel elle s'accrocha comme si ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, comme si ils l'avaient toujours été, et comme si pour elle, je n'avais jamais existé.

_« fais comme elle, passe à autre chose et raille-la de ta vie »_

passer à autre chose. La railler de ma vie. Comme ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi... Il racontait n'importe quoi. Je savais très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se permettre de faire une chose pareille. Passer à autre chose, se comporter comme si elle ne m'avais jamais rencontré, jamais connu.

Comme si elle n'était jamais tombé amoureuse de moi.

Les regarder s'éloigner ensemble de la sorte provoqua au niveau de ma poitrine une douleur intense, qui me fit respirer autrement et accéléra douloureusement les battements de mon cœur.

Le pire fut surement lorsque mon regard s'accrocha au tissu vert qui recouvrait le cou de Sakura. Et ce fut le plus désagréable des battements irréguliers.

Je me demandai alors si elle aussi, s'était faite harcelé par le suçon que je lui ai fait. Je ne voyais pas quelle pouvait être l'utilité de ce foulard, mis à part d'étouffer la dernière trace de mon... De nos baisers.

Un gobelet en plastique blanc vint alors cacher se planter en plein dans mon champ de vision.

-Naruto m'a dit de t'apporter ça.

Shikamaru me tendit un verre de ce qui semblait être du jus d'orange, avant de se poser à coté de moi.

-L'idiot..._ Soupirai-je_. Je déconnais.

Après avoir prit une gorgé de la boisson inconnue qu'il tenait dans sa main, à coté de moi, il constata la vu qu'on avait d'ici, et pour mon plus grand malheur pu aussi voir Sai et Sakura partir bras dessus, bras dessous.

Il ria. Un rire moqueur, qui me fit du bien.

-Non mais c'est quoi, ça...

-Elle m'a rayée de sa vie, d'après l'idiot à son bras.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il en sait ?

-Il est collant, je crois qu'ils passent leurs vies ensemble.

Je voulu faire passer sa sur le ton de l'ironie, mais ma voix dérailla et il dû croire que j'étais sérieux.

-Tu vois, comment tu l'as changé.

Il bu une gorgée.

-Mh ?

Je fis de même, fronçant les sourcils.

-Avant, elle était toujours seule et s'en portait très bien. Maintenant, elle ne peux plus vivre sans la présence de quelqu'un à ses cotés.

Le jus d'orange n'était pas du tout rafraichissant, et il avait un goût de produit industriel bon marché.

-Et ça va loin,_ ajouta-t-il._ Je ne crois pas que Sai soit des meilleures compagnies.

-Elle aime s'entourer d'idiots.

Le silence qui suivit ma réponse me fit rendre compte que je parlais aussi de moi, dans la catégorie « idiot qui fréquente Sakura. »

Puis après qu'il eut finit sa dernière gorgée, il souffla bruyamment, s'étira les mains en les faisant craquer et ajouta ;

-Il faut que tu ailles la voir.

Auquel, manquant de m'étouffer comme trop souvent aujourd'hui, j'ajoutai ;

-Hein ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ai rayé de sa vie. C'est même impossible. Par contre, si tu ne te bouges pas, là, ça finira par arriver, et le naturel avec lequel ça viendra fait que ça sera irrécupérable.

Je poussai un soupire.

Je n'avais pas que ça à faire d'aller la voir, pour être en plus de ça le fautif. Et même si j'avais du temps à perdre pour ça, je n'en avais pas forcement envie.

-Je suis sérieux Tu es vraiment en train de passer à coté de quelque chose. Et mis à part devoir t'excuser et prendre sur toi pendant quelques minutes, tu n'as rien à perdre.

Prendre sur moi pendant_ quelques minutes _? Je ne sais pas si il se rendait compte que ça sonnait comme une blague à mes oreilles. Je prenais sur moi tout le temps, depuis le début la relation entre moi et Sakura !

Le mot « relation » qui venait de traverser mon esprit me glaça le sang.

Il se releva, faisant crisser les graviers sous ses pieds.

-Je pense par contre que tu n'as plus rien à attendre de Sakura. C'est toi qui a les cartes en main, comme qui dirait.

Et il partit. En levant la main, dos à moi, et en me souhaitant bonne chance. Kiba sortit la tête du bâtiment et l'interpella

-Oh, tu vas où ?

-Dans la chambre.

-Déjà !

-Temari doit m'appeler.

-Oh ! Tu donneras des croquettes à Akamaru en passant alors !

Il poussa un soupire, souffla un « galère. » puis reprit sa marche.

_« Sasuke... Je t'aime. »_

Je me relevai vivement, si bien que ma tête se mit à tourner brusquement. Je dû me retenir contre le mur.

_« De quoi tu as peur ! »_

Je n'avais peur de rien. Absolument rien.

C'est la phrase que je me répétais, en me dirigeant vers l'internat.

_« Ne la laisse pas partir »_

_« Sasuke, si tu t'en vas, ne t'attend pas à me revoir un jour ! »_

Pendant une seconde, la phrase « De toute façon si elle m'aime elle reviendra » traversa mon esprit. Je me choquai à penser ce genre de choses. Surtout qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'importait.

_« Tu finiras vieux garçon, triste et solitaire à en mourir ! »_

Cette phrase m'avait bouleversé. Quand mes parents avaient été tués -Je réussis à contenir ma montée de colère à cette pensée- je m'étais dit que jamais je ne me retrouverai seul. Je voulais être entouré. Mais les gens m'ont tellement énervé avec leur joie de vivre étouffante, que j'ai trouvé la solitude beaucoup plus appréciable.

Avant de rencontrer Sakura.

_« Il faut que tu ailles la voir. »_

Il n'en était pas question. Même si sa présence avait pu devenir agréable avec le temps, je ne ferais pas marche arrière pour aller me jeter à ses pieds, et la supplier de me pardonner. Jamais.

Et me pardonner de quoi, en plus ?

_« mis à part devoir t'excuser et prendre sur toi pendant quelques minutes, tu n'as rien à perdre. »_

Ma dignité était à perdre. Je ne la risquerai pas pour une chose aussi stupide qu'un mauvais comportement après une déclaration irréfléchie.

En entrant dans la chambre, la porte se referma en claquant. La télé était encore là. Je me déshabillai rapidement, pour me retrouver en sous-vêtement, monter sur mon lit après avoir pris la télécommande, m'allonger, et allumer l'écran.

Je tombai sur une chaîne où passait une émission de variété, nulle. Il était encore trop tôt pour dormir. Mais je n'arrivais pas à concentrer mon attention sur des abrutis qui parlaient et riaient fort devant des gags tout aussi stupides.

Je n'avais même pas la force d'être exaspéré par ce manque d'intelligence.

Aussi mon esprit ne tourbillonnait qu'autour des bras entrelacés de Sakura et cet imbécile de Sai. La joie, ou du moins celle qu'elle voulait montrer en se déhanchant et en cachant ma marque dans son cou par un vulgaire tissu vert.

J'eus un sourire en pensant à ça, les bras croisés derrière ma tête, fixant une fois encore le plafond fade.

Sai n'était qu'un idiot fini. Elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir oublié aussi facilement. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle voyait mon désir tatoué sur sa peau pâle tous les matins, et à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans la glace.

Mais il ne resterait pas éternellement. Elle finirai par oublier.

_« Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ai rayé de sa vie. C'est même impossible. Par contre, si tu ne te bouges pas, là, ça finira par arriver, et le naturel avec lequel ça viendra fait que ça sera irrécupérable. »_

Je ne voulais pas aller la voir.

Puisque c'était inutile. C'est elle qui avait tout gâché en se livrant de la sorte à moi. Mais de la savoir avec une enflure comme Sai à longueur de journée c'était... Dur.

Je fermai les yeux. Malgré l'heure, je crois que dormir me ferait du bien. Même si je n'y arriverai pas. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ça...

_« Sasuke... Je t'aime. »_

Non, je ne l'aime pas.

Mais demain, j'irai la voir.

**(15 705 Mots)**

**Non, c'est pas possible, j'ai ENFIN fini ! :OOO Je suis la plus choquée, dire que j'avais promis ce chapitre pour il y a facile un mois... Bon, je ne sais pas si comme les autres fois où la plupart d'entre vous à été adorables, vous me pardonnerez pour avoir pondu quelque chose de « bien » mais en tout cas, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur d evos attente !**

**Je ne vous promet rien pour la suite... Vu que quand je fixe une date limite, ou même quand je dis « la suite bientôt, cette fois ! :D » j'ai l'impression que ça porte malheur et ça fait que je poste tout en retard... Mais voyiez, plus on approche de la fin, plus les chapitres sont longs, durs à faire et surtout compliqués à construire... **

**Aussi j'ai eut une idée ! :D Un compromis, plutôt.. Pour la fin. Voyiez, j'ai_ vraiment_ envie de faire une sad-end... Mais comme vous êtes à 85% voir plus pour la happy-end (que j'ai AUSSI envie de faire, mais le coté guimauve me prend un peu la tête, surtout en ce moment !..) alors j'ai trouvé un moyen de faire les deux.. Donc je vous explique :) **

**Ceux qui veulent une sad-end pourront l'avoir, d'ici trois chapitres, plus ou moins ça sera pondu. L'histoire s'arrêtera la pour ceux qui la veulent plus réaliste, plus triste ! **

**Pour ceux qui veulent que ça se finisse bien malgré tout, qui seraient déçus à mort par une sad-end, et bien je ferais un chapitre, qui sera facultatif, et qui sera la fin joyeuse.**

**Comprenons-nous, ça ne sera pas le même chapitre tourné différemment à la fin. La sad-end sera une fin. Et la happy-end une sur-fin... Vous suivez ? ;DD Bref, plus de précision après, je pense :3**

**En tout cas je vous embrasse tous bien fort, et puis meeeeerci de me suivre ! **

**Love you everyone ! (L)**

**~Kura.**

**PS : Un bon conseil, si vous voulez être informés pour savoir comment avance le chapitre et tout ça, allez sur mon profil. Depuis que les publications sont lentes, je le met tout le temps à jour, pour expliquer les raisons du ralentissement de l'écriture, pour m'excuser et tout ça.. :) Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MP, si vous avez une quelconque question ;P**

**3**


	19. Epuisant

**Tadaaaa...? Comment faire une entrée sans me culpabiliser pour ce temps d'attente tellement gigantesque que c'est devenu tout sauf un temps d'attente ? Mille excuses encore une fois. Il m'en aura fallu du temps, vu que j'étais décidée à arrêter l'écriture pendant un temps pour certaines raisons. Mais je m'étais promis de finir cette histoire qui a été ma seule véritable réussite en écriture, alors voilà ! Je vais tâcher de faire court, certaines ne liront peut être même pas ce petit mot qui sait. Concernant ce chapitre, il est extrêmement long ! Une véritable mini histoire. J'espère que ça rattrapera un peu le coup. C'est le plus gros de la fic je crois ! Après ça ira plus vite croyez-moi. Sinon, si il y a quelques petites incohérences parfois, c'est normal puisque j'écrivais avec quelques semaines d'écarts la plupart du temps, sans toujours me relire, mais j'ai tâché de faire attention. Aussi je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes qui se seront glissées. Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en m'excusant encore une petite dernière fois, et en vous remerciant !**

**Bon chapitre :-)**

* * *

Chapitre 19 – Épuisant.

« Demain » était passé bien vite, et depuis longtemps. Le « j'irai la voir » était lui aussi périmé et ne faisait presque plus parti de mon vocabulaire.

Était-ce ma fierté qui avait reprit le dessus ? Je ne pense pas. Naruto me parlait souvent de ma « lâcheté », après qu'il eut appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'étais pas allé la voir, c'est vrai. J'aurais dû, surement. Je regrette, ça, non.

-Sasukeeeeee !

Naruto entra en furie dans la chambre. Nous étions samedi, et il nous restait un peu plus d'un mois avant l'examen final, ainsi que la fin du lycée et de tout ce qui allait avec.

Notre chambre d'internat ressemblait désormais à un champ de bataille, plein de feuilles de cours volantes, sur des sujets divers, gribouillées, plus ou moins importantes.

Aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus qu'à compléter les nombreux cours que nous n'avions pas eut la « force » de noter, autrement dit les trois quart de ceux de l'année. Bien évidemment, je ne pensais pas avoir un besoin vital de les reprendre, puisque j'étais à peu près sûr d'avoir l'examen facilement. Mais j'avais un besoin cruel de m'occuper, et ça flattait ma gentillesse envers Naruto.

-J'ai trouvé le livre, enfin ! Je pense qu'on a de quoi récupérer un chapitre entier, avec ça.

Fier de sa trouvaille -qu'il avait, soit dit en passant, mis une heure à trouver- il s'installa brutalement en tailleur par terre, en face de moi. Il reprit en main sa boîte de ramen à réchauffer, et d'un « Yooosh ! » se mit au travail.

Je dois avouer que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi efficace. Souvent je cherchais la source de sa motivation mais elle me restait plus ou moins inconnue pour le moment.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi.

-Tu es allé demander à Shikamaru pour les maths ?

-Non. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il rigola. Stupidement.

-Tu dis toujours ça, Sasuke !

-Et ?

-On peut toujours demander à Sakura, sinon.

La manière dont je le fusillai du regard enleva de suite le sourire bête qu'il avait. Il prenait un malin plaisir à remettre le sujet sur le tapis, et pour me calmer, je me disais que c'était sa manière à lui de rendre la chose dérisoire.

Le lendemain même du jour où j'avais inutilement décidé d'aller la voir, j'avais été prit d'une lourde fatigue, s'en était alors suivit d'une bonne grippe qui n'avait, soit dit en passant, rien à venir faire dans mon corps. Naruto avait voulu me pousser à aller voir Sakura, ne serait-ce que pour sa qualification en tant qu'infirmière, mais je n'en avais évidemment rien fait.

-Va demander à Shikamaru, s'il te plaît !

Je ne comprendrai jamais cette autorité qu'il pouvait s'imaginer avoir soudainement sur moi.

Prit d'une force de source inconnue, je réussi à me relever, et dans un élan de bonté, ainsi que l'envie de réussir, j'allai vers la chambre de Shikamaru, ne dispensant pas Naruto d'un claquement de porte.

J'avais juste à franchir ne serait-ce que deux mètres. Mais ceux-ci me paraissaient beaucoup trop éprouvants. Je frappai deux fois, doucement, à la porte de Shikamaru et Kiba. Déjà agacé par ce déplacement, le fait que personne ne réponde alors qu'ils étaient forcément là (sauf peut être Kiba qui avait pour excuse de promener régulièrement son chien.) m'énervait fortement.

Je re-frappai.

Aucune réponse.

Serrant les poings l'espace de trois secondes, je pris la poignet de ma main droite pour effectuer une forte pression sur celle-ci et ouvrir la porte subitement.

-Ça vous tuerai de répondre, juste !

Mes mouvements se stoppèrent net.

-Merde ! _Souffla Shikamaru._

Je ne rêvais pas, ce fainéant était bien allongé sur le canapé, une fille à califourchon en train de l'embrasser sauvagement lorsque je suis rentré dans la pièce.

Surement trop prit dans le feu de l'action et n'entendant que le bruit de leurs respirations, j'imaginais avec une pointe de colère qu'aucun d'eux n'avait fait attention aux frappements à la porte.

La blonde s'empressa de remettre son chemisier pour cacher sa poitrine plutôt imposante retenue d'un soutien-gorge noir, tandis que Shikamaru rajusta son tee-shirt déjà bien remonté.

Je fronçais les sourcils, alors qu'il me demandait d'un ton agacé ce que je voulais.

-Tes cours de maths, c'est tout. Mais je peux revenir une fois que ça sera fini.

Mon ironie ne sembla pas l'amuser plus que ça, et il se releva en se grattant la gorge pour aller dans la pièce d'à coté (j'avais déjà précisé que les chambres de l'autre coté du couloir étaient plus spacieuses) Pendant ce temps, la blonde refit une de ses quatre couettes, fixant le sol et essayant de cacher montée de rougissement.

Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Et en l'observant avec insistance son image me revint en mémoire. C'était la fille dont Shikamaru était amoureux et qui avait dû repartir pour son pays natal il y a quelques temps. Elle était finalement revenue, à ce que j'avais pu voir.

Il ressorti, un gros classeur rouge en main. En me le tendant, il souffla un « pas un mot aux autres, hein. » gêné. D'un faux sourire moqueur j'acquiesçai, ne pouvant retenir l'amertume qui m'avait envahi à la seconde où j'avais constaté leur alchimie physique.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce sentiment stupide me prenait. Lorsque je voyais Naruto et Hinata, par exemple, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être encore plus désagréable que d'habitude. C'est ce que disaient les autres, personnellement, je pense qu'ils n'y savent rien. Et j'avais vite fait comprendre à Naruto que c'était inutile d'en reparler la fois où il avait osé émettre l'idée que j'étais surement en manque, surtout physique, de Sakura.

Je balançai l'énorme classeur sur la table basse, de façon à réveiller Naruto qui s'était assoupi aussi vite que j'avais franchi le palier. Et non, je n'imaginais pas cela possible avant de le constater.

-Oh wow ! _S'écria-t-il d'un sursaut._ C-C'était bien ?

Cette phrase était évidemment un automatisme qu'il avait sorti pour masquer son assoupissement.

-Tu as ce que tu voulais, révise, maintenant.

Il eut un temps de réflexion.

-Ah, ouais ! Merci, je m'y mets tout de suite !

A peine m'étais-je assis au sol qu'on frappa à la porte. Comme si cette journée était vouée à être des plus ennuyantes.

Heureusement, Naruto prit d'un élan de bonté se releva pour ouvrir. D'un autre coté, si cette tâche m'était revenue, je suis à peu près sûr que la personne aurait bien vite regretté son geste.

-Oh, Neji !

J'avais, quelques fois, le sentiment que certaines personnes sortaient de mon quotidien pendant des mois. C'était le cas avec Neji. J'en avais presque oublié son existence, depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa bulle avec sa copine.

-Juste pour vous prévenir de la visite médicale des internes.

-Quoi, en fin d'année ?

-Je me contente juste de faire passer l'info. Il faut se présenter au gymnase.

Et il repartit. Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, je me demandai même si je le reverrai un jour. Au pire, je n'en avais rien à faire.

« Bon ! » Naruto se retourna vers moi. « On y va ? »

Je voyais de là le visage enragé de Tsunade si j'osais ne pas me présenter. Et alors que je me redressai sur mes deux jambes, une image vint aussitôt tétaniser le moindre de mes mouvements.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu viens ?

Sakura.

Elle y serait forcément. Et pas pour passer la visite, mais pour ausculter. C'était largement pire. Je fis un pas en arrière.

-Je n'y vais pas.

-Quoi ! Mais tu veux te faire tuer ? C'est pas comme si Tsunade t'avait à la bonne, en plus de ça...

Mon froncement de sourcils lui ordonna de baisser d'un ton. Je faisais ce que je voulais. Une visite médicale en fin d'année était des plus stupides. C'était encore une des choses obligatoires que le lycée n'avait pas mit en œuvre correctement. Il suffisait que règne la menace d'un inspecteur pour que la directrice se bouge soudainement.

-J'irai plus tard, il doit y avoir un monde fou, de toute manière.

Et avec un peu de chance, ils m'oublieront. C'était, à l'instant, tout ce que je souhaitais.

-Bon. Je tâcherai de ne pas faire de boulette en citant ton nom.

Un dernier de ses regards tenta de me convaincre. C'était peine perdue. C'est en fermant la porte qu'il m'offrit un charmant « je passerai le bonjour à Sakura ! » Et j'entendis son rire s'éloigner.

Je ne pu retenir mon poing de frapper dans la table. Je voulais juste que tout cela cesse.

Après avoir réfléchis deux minutes sur les conséquences que mon choix brusqué pourrait avoir, je me remis mollement à mes révisions.

Une heure et demi plus tard Naruto n'était toujours pas rendu. Ce qui me confortait plus ou moins dans mon idée de ne pas y être allé.

Une autre heure passa. Un bout de brioche en bouche, alors que je commençais à doucement m'assoupir, la porte s'ouvrit d'une telle force que j'en avalai de travers.

Elle se fracassa presque contre le mur et je constatai sous mes yeux une Tsunade énervée comme j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de la voir.

-Uchiwa Sasuke !

L'espace d'un court instant j'imaginais les répercutions qu'aurait pu avoir son comportement impulsif. Et si elle était rentrée alors que je me changeais ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'imaginer avec amusement l'impact, puisqu'une aura de colère l'entourait.

Un froncement de sourcils devait suffire comme réponse. Mais après réaction, un froncement de sourcils servirait juste à la rendre encore plus rouge de colère. Je me relevai, comme si ses yeux venaient de me l'ordonner dans une menace des plus sérieuses.

-J'y vais.

D'un soupire et les mains dans les poches, je m'avançai vers la sortie pour me diriger vers là où je savais qu'elle me mènerait de force si je montrais un quelconque signe d'opposition. Un bras me barra tout de même la route.

-Que ce soit clair. _Souffla-t-elle. _Je ne sais pas de quel droit tu te permets un tel comportement, je me fiche de tes raisons. Sache juste qu'un autre coup comme ça et c'est le renvoi assuré. Examen ou non.

Bien évidemment et comme toujours, elle exagérait. Je ne comptais pas me présenter à une vulgaire visite médicale des plus inutiles, où était le problème ? Ça ne changerait rien au bon fonctionnement du lycée. Elle me lança un dernier regard froncé.

Malgré tout, elle avait le pouvoir de calmer quelqu'un d'un rien. N'étant pas d'un caractère exubérant, je me contrefichai plutôt pas mal de ses réflexions bidons. De toute manière, j'étais maintenant obligé de me retrouver face à Sakura, dans des conditions qui seraient à mon avis bien vite gênantes.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je notai comme souvent que la journée était passée bien vite. Le soleil commençait à tomber alors que le lycée se vidait petit à petit. Étant en période de révisions, les externes avaient désertés, même si ils allaient revenir puisque des cours en plus reprendraient bientôt. Ça faisait out de même un bon nombre d'hystériques en moins. J'en croisai une ou deux qui me firent de grands signes en sortant du gymnase. J'avais essayé de ralentir un maximum la marche pour que, malencontreusement, ils ferment les portes et que je ne puisse plus passer cet examen médical inutile.

A destination, les portes étaient encore grandes ouvertes. Mais le gymnase lui, vide. Je voyais de loin les différentes cases qui avaient été séparées à l'aide de ce qui semblaient être des draps blancs. J'imaginais les longues files d'attente et le bruit infernal qui avait dû résonner tout l'après-midi. Pour la seule fois qui me serait donné de le voir maintenant, l'intérieur du gymnase offrait une luminosité plutôt exceptionnelle. Le soleil se couchait et tapait directement sur toute la surface du lieu.

Je m'avançai, traversant les puits de lumière rose orangés. Il ne semblait plus y avoir personne, autant me dépêcher de vérifier et partir tout aussi vite.

Alors que j'avais vérifié les quatre cases, il en restait une. Tout espoirs d'être finalement seul s'écroula lorsque je commençai à entendre du bruit. Je voulu m'approcher, malgré la forte lumière orange qui avait semblé se concentrer ici, et je cru bien que mon cœur allait se stopper net à la vue d'une chevelure rose.

Il était encore temps de se reprendre, de faire demi tour aussitôt, et c'est elle qui aurait eut un sentiment de stupidité profond lorsqu'elle m'aurait vu m'éloigner. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle ne m'avait pas vu, surement occupée à ranger son matériel, et j'étais derrière, n'ayant fait aucun bruit, contemplant son dos moitié nu dans cette robe verte qui était définitivement un sacrilège.

Je déglutis. Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas retrouvé en vrai face à face avec elle ? Je ne comptais pas, mais ça faisait un certain moment. Trop peut-être même. Bien que ça ne m'importait peu.

Et c'est à cet instant, bref et imprévisible, qu'elle se retourna.

Son premier reflex, fut, tout comme le mien, de froncer exagérément les sourcils. De la froideur, de la rancune, une pointe de haine, voilà ce qui se lisait actuellement dans ses yeux. Elle les ferma pendant deux secondes, comme pour se reprendre. Me détestait-elle à ce point ? Je n'en doutais plus. Trop de choses pouvaient se faire ressentir à travers un regard. Surtout à travers le sien.

Je poussai un soupire, pour me retourner et commencer à partir.

-Je ne t'avais pas dans ma liste.

Sa voix.

Juste un simple et unique timbre lança un frisson qui partit dans tout mon corps.

Je m'arrêtai, toujours dos à elle. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer. «Rien ne servait d'éviter la visite médicale à tous prix. »

J'entendis qu'elle finissait de ranger ses affaires, tandis que j'étais bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

C'est alors que ses talons résonnèrent et qu'elle avançait, se rapprochant de moi. Il fallait que j'agisse, vite. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me comporter en légume le seul instant ou je me devais de faire preuve d'une répartie cinglante.

Elle arriva à mon niveau. Un parfum divin s'empara de mes narines et c'est ce moment que je choisis pour faire résonner ma voix, espérant secrètement qu'il aurait là le même effet que la sienne avait eut sur moi une minute plus tôt.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer que je t'accorde une telle importance, Sakura. »

J'avais appris avec le temps qu'en ajoutant le prénom de la personne à qui vous parlez dans une phrase, celle-ci prenait beaucoup plus d'importance et touchait directement le destinataire.

Elle eut un sourire, qui reprenait ma phrase d'une manière beaucoup plus douloureuse. Comme si elle me répondait que c'était la même chose pour elle, mais plus sincèrement.

Et, la suivant du regard sans pouvoir rien faire, je la vis s'éloigner.

Tellement fière, tellement sûre d'elle, j'en avais ce qui semblait être un pincement au cœur -mais qui n'en était pas un-. Je n'en fis rien, tout ça était bien inutile. Sakura resterait Sakura, la fille pleine de ressources à qui personne ne parle, et qui est amoureuse de moi.

Puisque quoi qu'on fasse, pouvait-on oublier des sentiments amoureux ? J'avais peu à faire des autres, mais j'avais la certitude que Sakura se faisait régulièrement envahir par ses émotions envers moi.

C'est la phrase que je décidai de me passer en boucle, comme si elle me donnait un sentiment de domination, lorsque je sortis du gymnase, alors que je l'avais encore dans mon champ de vision, au loin.

« Sakura, ici ! »

Comme si cette voix masculine venait de m'appeler, je tournai la tête pour constater la chose, ou plutôt la personne qui avait le don de m'énerver en moins de 2 secondes lorsqu'il faisait ou disait quelque chose.

Sai, bien évidemment. J'aurais pu m'en douter, lui et Sakura étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde depuis qu'elle et moi nous étions disputé.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ce même sourire au visage, lui prit son sac des mains et posant une main sur sa joue, l'embrassa.

...

Attendez.

Non.

Il s'était approché d'elle, lui avait prit son sac plein de matériel de la main droite, avait mit sa sale main gauche sur sa joue rosie, ce qui n'avait rien de romantique et il avait...

Il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura. Là, comme ça, sous mes yeux, même sans le savoir.

Cet enfoiré avait embrassé Sakura. D'une manière tellement naturelle qu'on aurait pu croire l'espace d'une seconde qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Non, elle ne venait pas de se mettre à rire et, non, ils ne venaient pas de se prendre la main comme un couple, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être.

Je ne savais même pas comment réagir, entre la crainte qu'ils ne se retournent et ne me voient dans une position déstabilisante, à leur avantage, et l'envie de partir immédiatement ce qui me ferait repérer à tous les coups. (Et qui reviendrait au même)

Soudain je pris conscience de l'envergure que prenait peu de chose dans ma tête. Enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches, d'une force qui aurait pu trahir de l'énervement, je fis demi-tour, direction l'infirmerie. Quelque chose me disait que si je n'y allais pas, Tsunade ne tarderait pas à me tomber sur les épaules.

Shizune pu me recevoir vite. A cette heure-ci, elle devait débaucher mais fit une exception pour moi, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute manière.

« Très bien, ça sera rapide. Je vais prendre ton pouls, te mesurer, te peser. »

Elle m'expliqua des choses qui n'avaient pas d'intérêt particulier à mes yeux, comme le fait que mon dossier médical était déjà parfaitement rempli et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire plus d'examens.

Je n'eus pas à me déshabiller. Après la balance et le mètre, elle me plaça ce qui allait lui servir à prendre mon pouls autour du bras. Je n'aimais pas sentir cette sensation de resserrement s'effectuer sur mon muscle.

Trois secondes passèrent.

« Oh.. »

Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je supprimerais toutes onomatopées de notre vocabulaire. Aussi ce « oh » sorti de sa bouche était inutile au possible.

-Ta tension est très élevée Sasuke, tu as couru pour venir jusqu'ici ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?

-Ton cœur bat juste irrégulièrement. C'est beaucoup trop rapide.

Mon muscle put se relâcher. Elle me dévisagea un instant. Quel était le problème ? Mon cœur pouvait battre aussi vite qu'il voulait, sans raison.

-Es-tu stressé en ce moment, tendu ? Pour les examens peut-être ?

C'était bien la dernière des raisons qui me pousserait à être « tendu » Je niai d'un geste simple de la tête.

Je me relevai. Signe de mon départ proche.

Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucun rapport entre mes battements de cœur et le fait que cette enflure de Sai ose toucher Sakura devant moi. Je n'en ai rien à faire, autant de l'un que de l'autre.

C'est pourquoi je partis de la même manière que j'étais arrivé, ne prenant pas en compte les soit disant conseils qu'elle me donnait pour me « détendre ».

Je marchais en trainant le pas. Pourquoi me détendre ? C'était stupide. Ce n'est pas ça qui réussirait à me débarrasser de ce sentiment de haine qui bouillait en moi.

Une fois rentré dans la chambre, Naruto était nonchalamment allongé sur son lit à lire le livre de maths.

-Tu t'es fais déchirer un peu toi, non ?

-Non.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer tout ça. Je préférai à une discussion monter et me poser sur mon lit à mon tour.

10 minutes passèrent.

Je ne trouvais pas de bonne position. J'essayais de me remémorer mes cours d'histoire que j'étais censé connaître par cœur, ayant passé les 3 derniers jours dessus, mais rien n'était à y faire.

Pourquoi était-elle allé avec lui ? Son besoin d'amour était-il devenu important au point qu'elle se jette sur le premier imbécile -et le mot était faible- qui lui faisait des avances ?

Je poussai un lourd soupire. Je me fichais de Sakura. Ma vie aurait été tellement plus simple et plus pratique si nous n'avions pas commencé à nous parler.

-Sasuke ?

Naruto venait de me tirer de mes pensées d'une manière bien trop soudaine.

-Nh.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu gigotes beaucoup.

-Je ne gigote pas.

Il se leva subitement, puis s'étira.

-Alors viens m'aider à faire la cuisine !

Comme si il n'était pas assez grand pour s'en occuper tout seul, il fallait maintenant que je l'aide.

Je descendis. Qu'avait-il sorti ? Des pâtes, et deux steaks. Tellement original que j'en avais le souffle coupé. Il avait mit de l'eau à bouillir, celle-ci prête, j'ouvris le paquet de pâtes pour en mettre dedans, tandis qu'il mettait de l'huile dans une poêle.

Il y avait d'abord un silence.

-Tu étais au courant ?

J'entamais la conversation d'un ton las, sans quitter mon objectif des yeux.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Pour Sakura.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux, suivit d'un sourire.

-Oh, tu l'as revu ?

-On s'en fiche de ça.

Un rire. Inutile.

-Alors quoi, Sakura ?

-Sai sort avec elle.

Je n'avais pas envie de dire l'inverse. Cela semblait trop irréaliste.

-Qu- Quoi ?

-Ou alors comme cet idiot n'a pas le sens des relations humaines, il l'embrasse quand il la retrouve, et lui tient la main quand ils marchent.

Il avait la bouche en forme de « O ». Apparemment, je venais là de le surprendre. Rien d'étonnant. Il s'apprêtait à tous les coups à m'assener de questions, alors que je n'en savais pas plus que ce que je venais de lui dire.

Mais rien ne se passa. Il referma ses lèvres et gardant les yeux dans le vague, il sorti de quoi égoutter l'eau.

Mon regard se fronça.

-Quoi, c'est tout ?

-De quoi, c'est tout ?

Ses yeux prirent un virage innocent.

-Pour un peu, tu étais déjà au courant.

Cette phrase, sortie de mon humour implacable, n'eut pas l'effet escompté. A savoir un « Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est juste n'importe quoi.. »

-Non, je savais pas, _souffla-t-il_

Ses gestes étaient devenus mécaniques.

-Alors quoi, tu es toujours amoureux d'elle ?

Mon quota d'humour pour la journée était carrément explosé. Aussi décidai-je d'en arrêter là, craignent qu'il ne réagisse pas, ce qui ne serait pas bon signe du tout.

Mais un rire résonna.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que.. _il se gratta la gorge_, on s'en doutait tous un peu..

Le sentiment d'avoir été le seul mit à l'écart me reprenait.

-C'est avec Shikamaru, on en a parlé l'autre jour.

Mon regard lui disait de continuer. Le sien me fuyait.

-Depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré, on pense qu'elle a besoin de compagnie.. Peut-être même compagnie amoureuse, alors avec Sai qui la tanne et-

-C'est bon.

J'en avais assez entendu. Ayant mit les couverts sur la table basse, c'est en m'asseyant que je l'invitai à en faire de même, silencieusement. C'est son soupire qui m'indiqua qu'il n'en rajouterait pas plus. Et c'est ainsi que se termina la soirée.

Je me couchai et trouvai le sommeil un peu trop tard à mon goût. Si bien qu'au petit matin, je n'avais pas entendu Naruto se lever, sortir, aller faire quelques courses, et être en train de travailler en compagnie de sa copine aux longs cheveux bruns. C'est leurs rires bourrés d'innocence et d'amour inutile qui me réveillèrent. D'un grognement je me relevai.

-Eh ben Sasuke ! Siffla Naruto. Je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerai un jour !

Sans répondre, je m'abaissai sur la barrière « de protection » de mon lit en hauteur pour tendre mon bras et attraper mon portable. Il était 11h23, j'avais un nouveau message. Qui était, étrangement, de Kakashi. Ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

« Nous devons parler, tiens toi prêt à l'entrée de ton lycée, 11:35.

PS : C'est important. »

Le « c'est important » soulignait que je n'avais pas intérêt à être en retard. Les 7 minutes qui suivirent donc se résumèrent à ordonner à Naruto de me jeter un bermuda pour que je le mette, enfiler un tee-shirt en boule -mais propre- au bout de mon lit, descendre, boire un verre d'eau et sortir. Ignorant Naruto, sa copine et leur étonnement.

Bizarrement, ça aurait pu paraître rapide mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Je sortis du bâtiment en reconnaissant de loin sa chevelure grise, et pressai le pas pour éviter de perdre du temps.

-Yo.

Quelle que soit les conditions, il aurait toujours la même manière dégagée de saluer. Un « Yo » neutre valait bien le plus enjoué des bonjours ainsi que la plus hypocrite des salutations.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Tu ne veux pas que l'on marche ?

-Quel intérêt ?

Un soupire, et un sourire gêné.

-Peut-être qu'avec le caractère que tu as, je ferai mieux de te l'annoncer en bloc.

J'eus un geste de recul. La tournure de ce début de conversation ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

-Je te paye un café.

On se mit en route, sans broncher. Il me reprochait trop souvent de ne pas faire d'efforts pour passer du temps avec lui pour que je lui refuse ce qui allait surement me tirer de mes pensées l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes.

Ne pas penser à Sakura s'avérait être une libération.

En s'asseyant sur une table à l'extérieur, Kakashi fit signe au serveur de nous amener deux cafés, de loin, comme pour lui dire de ne pas venir nous importuner à savoir ce qui nous ferait plaisir.

Le silence n'avait rien de pesant. Je regardais avec indifférence les gens passer, certains pressés, d'autres non. J'accrochai le regard d'une fille aux yeux verts. Je ne contrôlai plus mes pensées, la comparaison avec Sakura se fit automatiquement. La fadeur de son visage, son corps, ses vêtements, me faisaient penser que Sakura était unique.

Fronçant violemment des sourcils, je me forçai à penser à autre chose.

Et c'est en reportant mon attention sur mon « père adoptif » que je fus prit par son anxiété soudaine, qui était arrivée sur son visage comme une tempête aurait ternit le ciel. Les cafés arrivèrent. Combien de fois l'avais-je vu ainsi ? Quand il avait eut des problèmes financiers, qu'il me parlait de son père, qu'il essayait de me résonner et qu'il-

-Écoute Sasuke.

Il prit une gorgée. Le liquide était brûlant, la minuscule grimace qui plissa son visage le trahissait. Je mis le sucre à la surface de ma tasse. Le café noir s'empara du bloc qui fondit d'un coup pour s'écrouler dans le fond.

-Itachi est mort.

Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur le sucre, ce qu'il en restait.

-Je ne m'attends pas à une réaction en particulier, tu devais t'en douter.

J'eus le temps de me concentrer sur tous les bruits aux alentours. Lorsque votre regard reste fixe sur quelque chose trop longtemps, ce qui l'entoure disparaît petit à petit. La même chose était en train de s'effectuer dans mon crâne.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. C'était comme si mon esprit était en train de penser à tout sauf ce sur quoi je devais me concentrer. Comme si j'appréhendais ma réaction. Sakura me vint en flash plusieurs fois de suite. Je repensai au lien morbide qu'elle avait avec moi. Je repensai au meurtre de ses parents, au meurtre de mes miens,

à mon frère.

Kakashi commanda un deuxième café. Mes yeux se relevèrent lentement sur lui, les siens, une pointe rassurants, me disaient de prendre mon temps. De choisir ma réaction.

Mes yeux se fermèrent. Ce fut rapide, et lent à la fois, les souvenirs, du plus récent au plus lointain entachèrent ma mémoire. C'est son visage rassurant et terrifiant qui se bataillaient, mon amour pour lui enfant et ma haine qui s'entretuaient. Je revécu pendant le plus grand moment toute ma souffrance, mon amertume et ma rancœur.

Et ce fut le vide total. Un gouffre.

-Sasuke...

Était-ce ça, le soulagement que j'attendais depuis des années, celui qui suivrait la mort de la personne que je haïssais le plus au monde ?

-L'enterrement est après-demain.

Pourquoi me disait-il cela ?

D'un souffle je répondis.

-Je ne comptais pas y aller.

Il soupira, se grattant la tête après avoir bu une autre gorgée.

-C'est ce passage là que j'appréhendais le plus.

_« Quand je vais mourir, je veux que tu viennes à mon enterrement. »_

-Itachi t'a donné un certain nombre d'information lorsque tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois n'est ce pas ?

_« je veux que ce jour-là, tu te rendes à l'hôtel de recueillement le plus proche de mon cercueil. Tu n'auras qu'à soulever la première urne, et creuser un peu dans la terre, tu trouveras- »_

J'arrivais à faire le vide dans mon esprit, et à simplement faire résonner cette voix, cette phrase. C'est quand Kakashi insista une énième fois qu'Itachi quitta mon esprit.

Je réussis à articuler une autre phrase, mécaniquement.

-Non, il ne m'a rien dit.

Et c'est un silence qui accompagna mes mots. Les voitures passaient, les talons claquaient, des gens parlaient au téléphones, étaient pressés. Tout était en mouvement autour et je me sentais pourtant effroyablement tétanisé.

Et cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Il était moins d'une heure de l'après-midi lorsque Kakashi me raccompagna jusqu'aux grilles du lycée. Je l'avais prié d'arrêter toute insistance à ce sujet, ayant pourtant bien senti qu'il en avait encore à me dire, comme si cela n'avait pas suffit. Je cherchai donc à accélérer la marche, dans un but non dit de le semer.

-Bon, je vais rentrer dans ma chambre.

Je ne voulais pas lui laisser le temps de rétorquer. Bien évidemment c'était juste mal le connaître. Mains dans les poches, dans mon dos avec son air de tous les instants, il prononça mon prénom. Peut être était-ce grâce au temps que j'avais passé à ses cotés, qu'en entendant le ton qu'il prenait, j'eus un instant de recul.

-Quoi, encore.

Je me retournai, mains également enfoncées dans mon pantalon, jouant avec une pièce de monnaie qui avait eut le malheur de rester là.

-Je sais que tu viendras à l'enterrement.

Je repensai alors soudainement à cette question d'enterrement. Et c'est avec un certain choc que je me rendis compte avoir prit une décision sans même en prendre connaissance. La réponse résonnait comme un « oui » dans ma tête. Et je ne me comprenais plus.

-Tu comprendras alors que Sakura y sera présente.

Non.

Je ne comprenais pas, et je n'y avais absolument pas songé. Contrairement à l'effet amené par l'annonce de la mort d'un membre de ma famille, cette fois-ci, une foule d'informations se bousculèrent dans mon cerveau. Trop de chevelure rose d'un coup, trop de yeux verts, trop de sourires et trop de désir.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne.

-Et tu n'as pas le choix.

Il s'en était déjà retourné. Il avait sûrement compris avec le temps à prévoir mes réactions et profiter du calme avant la tempête pour s'éclipser.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à crier scandale. J'étais blasé, encore plus qu'à l'habitude. On aurait peut être pu m'annoncer tout et n'importe quoi, que ma réaction aurait été idem.

C'est sans dire un mot que je rentrais. Lorsque Naruto me posa des questions, je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être prêt. Et c'était stupide, puisqu'être prêt à quoi ? Je me contentai de me coucher, le cerveau bourré d'informations parasites, je me demandais même si j'arriverai encore à m'endormir sereinement un jour.

Il pleuvait des cordes. Je ne voyais pas au loin en regardant par la fenêtre. C'était, de toutes les journées les plus pourries que j'avais pu passer, la pire. Je m'étais convaincu du fait que peut être, après cette dernière journée concernant mon faux frère, tout s'arrêterait. J'avais une envie incontrôlée que ma souffrance s'arrête.

Naruto avait voulu m'accompagner. « J'ai un costard noir, je passerai inaperçu promis, mais laisse-moi t'accompagner dans ce- » il avait failli dire deuil. Le mot qui ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait en ce moment. Ma froideur habituelle empêchait juste ma joie d'exploser. Je restais neutre. Quelques fois j'avais le sentiment que rien n'avait changé.

J'avais passé mon costume noir. Ma chemise était grise et ma cravate noire. Je détestais cet accoutrement, à quoi bon se déguiser pour quelqu'un de mort. A quoi bon se déguiser, pour quelqu'un de mort qui le mérite et que vous haïssez.

-Bon, je vais y aller.

-Tu rentres quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible.

Il était assis par terre, en habits larges et agréables à porter. J'avais envie d'échanger les rôles. Il révisait, ou du moins faisait bien semblant. Il était devenu studieux si vite que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de la transition mauvais élève/bon élève. Son visage était compatissant. Trop à mon goût. Il se pencha pour regarder vers la fenêtre.

-Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu que ça se calme ?

-J'ai le parapluie, je ne veux pas perdre de temps.

Le parapluie était noir. J'étais pour ainsi dire assorti et totalement habillé pour l'évènement.

-Allez.

Il me suivit du regard. « Bon courage ! » furent ses dernières paroles avant que je ne referme la porte.

Kakashi m'avait attendu en voiture, le chemin avait été court. Pendant un certain moment j'ai eu peur qu'il veuille faire du covoiturage avec Sakura, pour le coté pratique qu'il avait tendance à toujours trouver.

Je n'avais pas réussi à me faire à l'idée, pendant tout le temps que j'avais consacré à y penser. Au fait que Sakura soit présente à cet enterrement.

En descendant de la voiture, je manquais de marcher dans une profonde flaque d'eau. D'un rire sobre Kakashi ajouta que c'était bon présage, et je pensai juste qu'il n'y avait pas de bon présage à avoir dans ce genre de journées.

Peut être que Sakura ne pourrait pas venir, peut être que ça ne durerait qu'une vingtaine de minutes.

Mon premier espoir, qui était le plus fort, s'écroula pour laisser place à un autre sentiment, accompagné lui d'un battement de cœur en trop.

C'est ainsi que des cheveux roses au loin attirèrent mon attention. Je ne pus retenir ce qui serait surement le seul micro sourire de la journée, Sakura ne pouvait être discrète, ne serait-ce que par sa chevelure unique.

J'attachai mon attention au temps gris qui perdurait, et aux quelques parapluies que je voyais dressés sur les têtes. Je me demandais bien quelles raisons poussaient le peu de personnes à être ici présentes aujourd'hui.

Quelles relations avaient-elles avec lui ? Dans ma tête elles ne pouvaient être que mauvaises. Peut-être associais-je trop les autres à mon propre cas.

Peut être pensais-je trop.

-C'est par là.

La réflexion de Kakashi fut inutile, il suffisait de suivre le cortège, petit certes, mais existant.

C'était un enterrement différent. Il n'y avait pas eut de passage à l'église, et de toute manière, je serais volontiers passé outre. D'un pas lent nous nous dirigions vers le lieu qui devait être l'emplacement de la tombe. Le calme dont j'arrivais à faire preuve m'étonnait moi-même, j'avais le sentiment d'être, pour l'histoire de quelques heures, une personne différente, et de survoler la scène d'un œil extérieur.

J'étais vide d'émotion.

-Bien. Pouvons-nous commencer ?

Nous étions en face d'un trou. Creusé négligemment, par des gens qui n'avaient pas un métier facile, comme m'avait une fois glissé Kakashi. En face de moi, trois personnes en noir, dont un commissaire que je connaissais de visage. J'essayai pendant quelques secondes de capter le regard de Sakura, qui était surement le plus neutre de l'assemblée. Elle fixait la terre mouillée, et la goutte qui vint percuter son petit nez la rendit soudain innocente.

Il recommençait à pleuvoir. Je n'eus pas besoin de sortir le parapluie que Kakashi m'avait déjà protégé sous celui-ci. On vit au loin quatre hommes en sombre, portant le cercueil et s'approchant comme dangereusement.

Le regard de mon soit disant tuteur croisa le mien, il me demandait l'impact que cette vision avait sur moi. Mes sourcils répondirent « aucun. »

La pluie se fit plus forte. Cette scène était surement l'une des plus étranges qu'il me fut donné de voir. Ils nous rejoignirent près du trou. J'aurais souhaité qu'il soit plus profond. J'avais toujours en moins ce besoin incessant de le faire disparaître. Et de le savoir à un endroit précis n'aidait pas cette pensée.

C'est alors que cet homme plutôt inutile commença à utiliser des mots stupidement religieux. C'est surement à cet instant précis que mon esprit décrocha définitivement. Je voyais les quatre personnes s'approcher et déposer à l'aide de cordes au fond de ce trou dans la terre, le corps de celui qui me hantait depuis mon enfance.

Je baignais dans un univers de souvenirs douloureux. Il avait fallu, en plus de ça, qu'ils l'enterrent dos à la tombe de mes parents. C'était comme une trahison, mais je n'avais pas la force d'en souffrir. C'est lorsque j'entendis tousser que je revins mentalement dans la scène. Un premier jeté de terre mouillée sur le cercueil. Ils commençaient à le recouvrir. Cela me donnait l'impression qu'on cherchait juste à cacher ma souffrance.

La pluie cessa.

Je fus soudain reprit de tous ces sentiments qui, -et je l'avais profondément souhaité- étaient censés m'avoir quitté. Une montée de haine et d'incompréhension me serrèrent le cœur violemment.

Qu'est ce que je fichais ici ? Pourquoi en faisait-on autant pour lui ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas fait subir tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire subir aux autres ? Je regardai Sakura, sans réaliser le mouvement de mes yeux automatique vers son visage. Il était de marbre. Son nez était légèrement rouge et son parapluie mal positionné au dessus de sa tête.

C'en fut assez.

Je poussai un soupire inaudible, pour tourner des talons.

J'avais besoin de réponses. C'était la seule chose que mon esprit désirait à l'instant.

_« je veux que ce jour-là, tu te rendes à l'hôtel de recueillement le plus proche de mon cercueil. Tu n'auras qu'à soulever la première urne, et creuser un peu dans la terre, tu trouveras- »_

Je n'avais, contre mon gré, pas pu empêcher cette pensée de revenir me ronger le cerveau.

J'étais derrière une petite allée d'arbre, à l'abri des regards des autres personnes. Cet hôtel était petit, mais je l'avais facilement repéré. J'avais aussi noté qu'il se situait à un certain point d'intersection, entre la tombe de ma famille et celle des parents de Sakura. Je retins les frissons de parcourir mon dos.

Mais je restai tétanisé. Comme un gamin qui a peur de la réalité, comme si je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. La première urne était encrassée, et avait souffert des mauvais temps.

Je fermai les yeux.

Et la pluie recommença. Presque lentement, même si je n'y prêtais pas attention.

_Agir. _Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que je reprenne contrôle de mon corps et que je chasse ces démons qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je me mis accroupi. D'une main faussement tremblante par le froid, je soulevai cette urne bleue et noir, pour chercher de l'autre quelque chose. La pluie continuait. Je ne sentais rien. Et il n'y avait que de la terre, c'est pourquoi j'eus subitement l'impression qu'il s'était moqué de moi, comme lorsque nous étions petits, et que j'avais foncé dans son jeu tête baissée et plus vite que jamais.

Je tapai d'un grand coup sur le sol avec mon poing.

« bordel ! »

je retapai deux fois, enragé, j'avais été trompé. L'urne tomba au sol, la terre mol n'en fit rien. Et c'est alors qu'un morceau de couleur blanche vint s'ajouter à ma vision. Un second sentiment de stupidité me prit. Je tirai ce qui était définitivement du papier, délicatement. De l'encre bleu, une écriture tremblante. Je me relevai aussi fébrile que cette lettre.

Je la gardai sous mes yeux un moment, voyant des formes, des lettres, mais ne lisant pas des mots. Je ne voulais pas lire. Ou peut être n'y arrivais-je juste pas. Je me sentais pathétique et terriblement perdu. La couleur bleue commençait à s'étaler et le papier à s'imbiber, j'étais bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Puis soudainement, la pluie cessa au dessus de moi. Au dessus du papier, mais pas autour. Comme un halo, qui était juste formé par un parapluie. Une odeur que je connaissais malgré moi parfaitement embua tous mes sens. Sans me retourner, je savais alors que Sakura se trouvait derrière moi.

Elle venait de me sortir de ce tourment sans que je m'y attende, j'avais pour ainsi dire oublié la raison de ma présence ici. Je fus pris d'un brusque attachement, mon cœur la remerciait d'être là au seul bon moment, et mon corps réclamait, pour la première véritable fois, une affection particulière.

Je n'avais plus de notion de temps. C'est lorsque j'entendis les pas des gens qui repartaient que j'eus un geste, un simple pas, pour me retourner et les voir.

Tout était fini.

Itachi était enterré, et toute la tension accumulée retomba d'un coup. D'un mélange de soulagement et de semi panique je baissais les yeux vers Sakura.

J'étais totalement perdu.

D'un geste simple, elle prit de ma main la lettre, pour la plier et la glisser dans une des grandes poches cachées de sa robe noire. Ses yeux émeraudes parcoururent mon corps, évitant foncièrement mon regard.

Il n'y avait plus personne désormais, et nous restions sans bouger, sous ce parapluie terne. Je fermai les yeux, et sentis une pression sur mon bras, qui glissa. Au creux de ma main Sakura avait mit la sienne, timidement, silencieusement.

Adorablement.

Et je me laissai faire, comme si elle me guidait. On se tenu la main jusqu'à passer les grilles du cimetière. La proximité que nous gardions avec le parapluie me laissait comprendre que je devais la suivre.

Que m'arrivait-il ?

Quelques minutes à marcher passèrent. Je n'avais jamais remarqué la proximité entre l'appartement de Sakura et le lieu morbide que nous venions de quitter.

Nous venions de dépasser un stade dans l'intimité de notre relation ambiguë. Nous n'avions plus besoin de parler, et c'est à peine si nos regards remplaçaient la paroles. Nos gestes suffisaient, et cette complicité alors inconnue pour moi me laissait encore plus perdu que je ne l'étais auparavant.

C'est sous des cordes de pluie que nous avions fini notre chemin. Devant la grosse porte de son immeuble, elle s'empressa plus ou moins d'ouvrir pour que nous soyons à l'abri. Une douche n'aurait pas été plus efficace. Son palier me paru alors comme un obstacle. Je n'osais pas le dépasser. Elle prit les devants et laissa la porte ouverte, c'est rapidement qu'elle m'apporta une serviette pour m'essuyer et qu'elles en déposa deux sur son sofa.

Le fil transparent qui reliait nos esprits se brisa alors, et je me mis à douter de tous gestes en trop. J'étais alors effrayé à l'idée de mal me comporter, de la blesser dans un mouvement ou une parole.

Je m'essayai.

Ce fut un autre de ces nombreux déclics, quand elle prit place à coté de moi. Je réalisai que l'attente avait été trop longue. Mon corps tout entier s'était habitué à sa présence. Je n'arrivais plus à nier la soulagement dans lequel je me noyais lorsqu'elle était à mes cotés.

Elle sortit la lettre de sa poche, pour la poser sur la table basse devant nous, se rassoir, attendre.

Cette boule à l'estomac comparable à une douleur incurable était de retour. Je n'osais bouger à mon tour. Que devais-je faire ? Était-ce à moi de l'ouvrir ?

Je vis à travers les fines chaussettes blanches ses pieds commençant à prendre un tic nerveux. Elle se gratta la gorge, d'une façon telle qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle voulait se faire toute petite. Comme pour devancer sa voix qui allait d'un chuchotement m'encourager à lire la lettre, d'une impulsion je saisie le papier.

Je ne tremblais pas. Je voulais que mes gestes se passent d'une quelconque nervosité. Comme pour montrer à Sakura que je maitrisais mes sentiments, ainsi que la situation. C'était cependant tout mon esprit qui restait tétanisé.

Le bruit de la feuille qui se dépliait était, avec nos respirations, les seuls choses audibles dans la pièce.

Et puis tout commença. Tout recommença. Tout était sur le point d'être détruit pour être reconstruit.

« Sasuke.

Je ne sais quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que tu lises cette lettre, mais même minime, j'espère que tu auras compris que la vérité se trouve ici.

Tout d'abord, sache que je ne cherche aucunement à laver mon honneur en t'expliquant ces choses. Je sais que ta haine sera la seule chose que tu retiendras de notre relation, je tenais tout de même à te faire comprendre.

Aujourd'hui il se trouve que je suis très malade. Mon incarcération débutée il y a quelques années n'a pas arrangé les choses, et je m'apprête à mourir sous peu, je le sais. Aussi ai-je demandé à te rencontrer avant, toi et cette fille, qui est malheureusement mêlée à ce terrible malentendu -

Terrible malentendu.. Cette fille qui est « malheureusement » mêlée ? Osait-il vraiment avoir un sentiment de pitié ?

« -Tout ça a commencé lorsque tu n'étais encore qu'un jeune enfant. A l'époque la politique exercée dans la ville était très mauvaise et extrêmement néfaste pour la population. Comme tu dois t'en souvenir, les hommes de notre familles faisaient partie intégrante de la police, notre père étant le plus haut gradé. Seulement au fil des années, en contradiction totale avec la politique, c'est dans l'ombre que notre famille a commencé à décider de se rebeller. Puis finalement, d'une manière ou d'une autre ils ont choisi d'agir. Notre père était le cerveau de l'opération et tout paraissait pourtant bien préparé. Malheureusement, c'est au dernier moment que les hommes de notre famille ont abandonné l'idée sans prévenir notre père qui s'est retrouvé seul. Il a été renvoyé de son poste sans hésitation et n'est pas passé loin de la prison pour tentative de rébellion.

Nous lisions chacun de notre coté, d'où le silence persistant, mais à cet instant je n'avais pas envie d'aller plus loin dans la lettre. Je commençais écraser la feuille dans mon poing d'un geste mécanique. Jusqu'à ce que je sente la main de Sakura se poser sur mon épaule, pour m'inciter à continuer.

« -à alors commencé une période très dure. Nous ne reconnaissions pas notre père, et nous n'avions plus aucun revenu pour assurer le bien être de la famille.

Je fermais les yeux pour contenir ma colère. J'avais l'impression de le voir préparer une masse d'arguments qui expliqueraient le geste inacceptable qu'il avait eut. Pourquoi osait-il utiliser si souvent le mot père ? L'avait-il aussi appelé ainsi lorsqu'il l'avait tué de ses mains ?

Je serrais les dents. J'étais confronté à toute ma haine.

J'entendis que Sakura s'apprêtait à parler. Je la rattrapai.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ouvert la bouche pour dire un mot ? J'avais ce sentiment étrange de refaire vivre mes cordes vocales.

Elle déglutit. En temps normal je n'aurais pas entendu ce simple bruit, mais le silence pesant faisait résonner le moindre son. Puis la douceur de ses mains s'empara une fois de plus des miennes. Elle me prit le papier des mains.

Sa respiration saccadée se calma, puis d'un grattement de gorge, elle fit ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas.

« -Tu ne t'en souviens peut être pas Sasuke.-

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas du tout. De sa voix beaucoup trop douce elle se mit à lire. Je craignais que sa délicatesse change ma perception de cette lettre. Je posais mes coudes sur mes genoux, ma tête prise dans mes mains, et me mit à l'écouter, comme impuissant.

« -Puisqu'avec notre mère, nous avons essayé de te cacher un maximum ce coté sombre. Mais au bout d'une demie année, nous étions arrivé à bout. Notre père s'était noyé dans la rancune et nous n'avions plus suffisamment de quoi vivre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel...

Je tournais la tête, toujours baissée, pour la regarder. Ses sourcils étaient courbés, comme par peine. Puis elle continua.

« -Je cherchais un moyen d'avoir de l'argent. Facile ou non, il fallait agir. Mon meilleur ami à l'époque m'a alors proposé un marché. Il connaissait un homme détenant de grosses sommes d'argents. Pour quelques services à lui rendre, il me payerai, comme il le faisait déjà pour d'autres personnes dans nos âges.

J'avais beau chercher, me torturer l'esprit, je ne voyais absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Et ça me rendait dingue.

Sakura se gratta la gorge.

« -Je ne devais cependant pas en parler autour de moi. Rien n'était donc officiel, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, je n'y pensais pas. Nos parents ont pensé longtemps que je rendais des services sur les marchés ou choses dans le genre. Je payais, notre mère pensait que c'était notre père, et lui était à peine au courant des dettes que nous avions accumulé. Ça avait commencé normalement. Des petits services comme des colis à donner à des certaines personnes, dans des certains lieux. Pour si peu de choses j'avais déjà beaucoup. Puis un jour, cet homme m'a demandé si je voulais gagner plus. Les colis ont commencés à devenir douteux, les lieux encore plus.

A partir de là, je vais abréger. C'était une sorte de mafia. Sans véritable nom, ils dealaient et tuaient. Mais jamais de leurs propres mains. C'est pourquoi un jour, on m'a promis un butin énorme pour assassiner une personne.

Ma respiration s'arrêta, peut être que mon cœur aussi. Sakura fit une pause lorsque je relevai la tête. Mon regard croisa le sien, nous avions tout deux peur, que la personne à assassiner soit quelqu'un de l'une de nos familles.

Puis je réalisai que je me prenais à cette lettre et à ce que cette enflure racontait. Je fronçai violemment des sourcils. Je voulais brûler ce papier avant d'entendre d'autres stupidités, mais si seulement j'avais été le seul concerné, j'aurais pu. Mais Sakura la tenait, et était décidée à continuer. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux en soupirant.

« -Je refusai. Cela allait trop loin. Et je décidai alors de tout arrêter, ne pensant pas une seconde que j'étais vu comme une menace pour eux à partir du moment où je partais. Le risque de les dénoncer était trop important. Ces hommes étaient des paranoïaques, et pensaient déjà que j'avais prévenu tout mon entourage. Ils ont commencé avec des menaces, puis en sont venus aux actes. Je ne sais même pas moi même ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ce soir là. Je sais que les hommes de notre famille faisant encore partis de la police ont tout découverts et ont cherché à attraper les principaux acteurs de cette mafia. Ceux-ci étant plus forts et préparés, ils les ont tous tué sans scrupules. Puis leurs femmes.

-Sakura, arrête.

Je me pris violemment la tête entre mes mains. C'était de pire en pire. Plus on avançait dans la lettre, plus ça devenait insupportable.

Elle tapa ses poings sur ses genoux.

-Sasuke, plus on prendra du temps à lire ce truc, plus ça sera dur. Laisse moi finir.

Je n'avais plus la force de rétorquer.

« -Notre père était fou de rage et était décidé à tous les tuer. Tout avait prit des proportions trop énormes, et je tâchais de tous vous protéger, j'ai voulu me donner à eux pour ne pas qu'ils vous touchent. Ça a été peine perdue. Le massacre s'est terminé sur la mort de nos parents.

La voix de Sakura avait ralenti. Elle renifla timidement. J'étais de marbre. C'est sur son silence pesant que je me retournai.

-Alors quoi. Continue.

-Mais !

Elle ne comprenait plus.

-Sakura je ne crois pas un mot de ce que cet enfoiré peut raconter. Tu voulais finir. Fais.

J'étais alors en train de rendre neutre le plus gros pincement au cœur que j'avais pu avoir. Je m'étais pourtant trahis à l'instant, puisque je m'étais remis à lui parler normalement, ce que je regrettai, mais j'avais préféré contrôler la moindre once de sentiments.

« -Si tu me crois, et j'espère que ça sera le cas, tu dois te demander ce que toi et moi faisons dans cette histoire. Le restant de la police s'est immédiatement chargé de l'affaire. Plus particulièrement M et Mme Haruno.

Elle étouffa un pleur. Il était sorti d'un coup et sa main l'avait difficilement stoppé. Elle voulu continuer de lire, et ce fut à partir de cet instant comme la chose la plus difficile qui lui était donné de faire.

« -J'ai fait promettre à cette mafia de ne pas te toucher, si je prenais le meurtre de toute notre famille sur le dos. Ils ont quitté la ville, j'ai été mis en prison par les parents de la fille qui est aussi concernée par cette lettre.

Elle déglutit. Puis eut un soupire saccadé. Je ne ressentais plus rien. J'avais atteins un certain niveau de non retour, mon cœur ne pouvait plus battre trop vite, mes mains ne pourraient pas être plus moites et mon estomac plus noué.

Sakura restait pourtant décidée à continuer.

« -Cependant, ce couple de policiers s'est mêlé soudainement à cette histoire. Quelques années plus tard, c'est M Haruno qui est revenu me voir en prison, sa femme ayant apparemment arrêté le travail... Oh mon Dieu..

La dernière phrase ne faisait pas partie de la lettre. C'était bel et bien Sakura qui était en train de relire son histoire racontée par le meurtrier qui me servait de frère. Je me souvins brièvement la fois où elle s'était confiée à moi sur cette histoire, alors qu'elle était censée me donner un cours de maths. Je culpabilisai soudainement, comme si le malheur qui avait touché sa famille était en partie de ma faute.

Mais ça aurait voulu dire que je croyais à cette histoire. Ce qui était inconcevable.

Je voulu lui dire d'arrêter. Qu'elle se faisait souffrir pour rien mais sa motivation était comme sans limite.

« -La mafia était apparemment de retour dans la ville. Il voulu plus d'informations, et comprit que j'étais étroitement lié à cette histoire. Il découvrit mon innocence et voulu attraper les véritables meurtriers. Je voulu le prévenir. Mais tout cela se retourna contre lui. S'en suivit de sa femme, de la même manière que pour notre famille ils ne voulaient pas risquer que ça s'évente. Je crois qu'ils se sont servit de leur fille à ce moment là pour faire passer le meurtre, tout comme ils m'avaient utilisé.

Elle fit une pause, comme pour se remettre de ses émotions, alors que celles-ci étaient définitivement présentes et particulièrement imposantes.

« -Je ne voulais pas te mettre au courant. Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes à la recherche de cette mafia pour te venger et je ne voulais pas que tu sois hanter par une peur d'être tué toute ta vie. J'ai été libéré pour bonne conduite avant que le couple Haruno ne se fasse tuer. Après leur mort, je me suis personnellement occupé de ces hommes. Le noyau de ce réseau n'est plus. J'ai été emprisonné à vie pour cet acte, mais le plus important pour moi est que tu sois vivant, et que tu passes outre ton enfance douloureuse.

Je vivais cette lettre comme le plus gros canular qu'on ait pu me faire. Sérieusement, pourquoi avait-il perdu son temps à écrire ça ? Voulait-il à ce point se laver de toute culpabilité ? Voulait-il simplement trouver un moyen de faire de ma vie un enfer après sa mort encore ?

« -Je sourie à l'idée de t'imaginer lire ces mots et ne pas me croire. J'estimais que je te devais la vérité, pour que peut être un jour tu exorcises cette douleur et cette rancune. Peut-être devrais-je m'excuser, j'ai juste toujours voulu te protéger. Depuis ta naissance je t'ai vu comme l'avenir, cette chose qui ne devait sous aucun prétexte périr.

J'ai tout dit, je vais maintenant pouvoir arrêter cette lettre. J'espère te revoir une dernière fois, dans ces jours qui me sont comptés.

Ton frère, Itachi. »

Tout mon être était devenu un mélange de pleins, de trop de sentiments. Si bien que je ne savais pas quelle réaction avoir. Je vis la main de Sakura reposer cette lettre à son emplacement initial, sur la table basse, et je sentis son corps s'enfoncer dans le canapé, elle mit ses jambes contre elle pour étouffer un autre pleur.

Comment réagir ? J'étais tétanisé. Je ne pouvais pas croire cet abruti. Son but dans la vie a toujours été de détruire la mienne. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Je subissais une haine constante depuis le jour où en revenant de l'école, la partie de la ville où habitait ma famille était déserte.

« Uchiwa Sasuke ? Il va falloir que tu viennes avec nous. »

Des enfoirés d'inconnus étaient venu m'arracher à mon quotidien. Mon frère avait tué tout le monde « nous pensons qu'il était atteins d'une folie sévère »

Cette encre sur ce papier, tout ça, c'était trop facile. Trop facile d'inventer une histoire telle qu'elle, et tout réinventer. C'était en vérité trop dur à assimiler.

-Sasuke...

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle prononçait mon prénom. Sa voix eut là le pouvoir de me faire réattérir. L'atterrissage était pour ainsi dire tout aussi douloureux que le reste.

Je la sentis bouger sur le canapé, mes coude étaient toujours soudés à mes genoux, de cette position je lui faisais dos sans pour autant lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas rétablir de contact pour le moment. Je ressentais trop de chose, pour un peu je pourrais confondre les sentiments que j'avais pour elle en de l'amour. Ce qui serait erreur fatale.

C'est surement la raison pour laquelle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, je me relevai.

-Je vais rentrer.

Sa bouche se referma. Je pris la le papier, le repliai, pour le mettre dans ma poche. La serviette destinée à me sécher tomba de mes épaules, je la rattrapai, m'approchai d'elle pour lui tendre. Ses jambes s'étaient mécaniquement misent en tailleur, elle ne se relèverai pas et c'était tant mieux.

Le contact visuel qui s'installa était d'une force telle que j'eus l'impression d'être prit d'une nouvelle émotion.

Elle récupéra sa serviette lentement, et la manière dont elle la serrait contre elle était indéniablement la plus cruelle des façons de me dire de rester.

-Merci, pour ça.

Mes yeux montrèrent le tissu. Ainsi que ses bras le serrant comme tendrement, de la même façon qu'elle avait serré ma main. Le merci aurait pu être compris dans plusieurs sens, j'espérai qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'illusions.

Et puis je tournai les talons. Une seconde de plus et j'aurais craqué. Je ne fermai la porte ni trop violemment, ni trop gentiment. J'avais une tendance à agir sans vouloir faire passer quoi que ce soit dans mes actes. Je descendis le premier petit escalier. Et je vis du coin de l'œil une tête de petite fille cachée derrière une porte. C'était la gamine, voisine de Sakura, que j'avais croisé tant de fois et que je ne pensais pas revoir un jour.

Mais je l'ignorai, pour continuer à descendre, sortir, et marcher dans la rue. Je ne sais pas à partir de quand je me suis mis à connaître ce chemin par cœur, c'était étrange. Je me confortais en me disant qu'il n'était pas bien compliqué, puis j'arrivai au lycée.

J'avais alors l'impression que cela faisait des jours et des jours que je n'y avais pas mit les pieds. L'image de Naruto avec son regard empli de tristesse lorsque je partais était étrangement lointain. J'étais en train de tout remettre en question, mon esprit était bousculé.

La première chose que je fis en entrant dans la pièce familière qu'était cette miteuse chambre, fut de me défaire de ces vêtements qui ne me ressemblaient pas.

-Oh bon sang Sasuke ! Tu en as mit du temps !

Je le regardai un instant. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que les cheveux de Naruto étaient d'un blond à ce point éclatant. Cette journée avait été tellement terne qu'une pointe de couleur extérieure au rose me paraissait étrangère. Il me suivit du regard.

-Enfin je veux dire, c'est que te connaissant, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit genre super rapide.

Je soupirais. Pourquoi cette cravate était-elle si dure à défaire ?

-Désolé. Ça a dû être lourd non ?

J'arrêtai tout mouvement pour le constater. Naruto avait toujours été de loin mon strict opposé.

-Oui.

Il fut surpris. Comme si je ne prenais jamais le temps de lui répondre, ce qui était vrai. Je m'étais déshabillé jusqu'au caleçon. Un simple tee-shirt aurait suffit. N'importe quoi aurait suffit, mais il fallait que je me détache de tout ça. Je m'assis à coté de lui, m'adossant à son lit, face à la table basse.

-OK ! Alors je t'ai préparé un repas de roi ! Dit-il en se relevant. J'espère que tu apprécieras !

Il amena un plateau, poussant du coude les paperasses qui lui servaient de cours. Il avait préparé du riz, avec énormément d'accompagnements. Des sushis faits main, maladroits, et un tas d'autres choses. Il prit son sourire bête en se grattant la tête

-Héhé, je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas le courage d'attaquer les grosses révisions cet aprem !

Il était au moins aussi doué que moi pour trouver des excuses à tous ses actes. Je me redressai pour laisser les odeurs envahir mes narines.

-Je pourrais comprendre que tu n'aies pas faim ! J'ai déjà demandé à Kiba et Shikamaru si, si on ne mangeait pas tout, ils pourraient nous prêter un bout de leur frig-

-Bon, on le mange ce repas ?

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il avait cette faculté d'être heureux, simplement.

C'est une demi heure plus tard que nous avions terminé. J'avais mangé plus qu'à l'habitude et lui s'était largement contenté de mes restes. Il était repu, j'avais suffisamment mangé.

-Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir manger ! Il soupira de soulagement. Tu sais j'avais vraiment peur que tu sois-

-Merci pour tout ça, je vais aller me coucher maintenant.

Je débarrassai le plateau dans l'évier, pris un grand verre d'eau et après avoir donné un coup de pieds à mes affaires restées en boule pour les décaler dans un coin, je montai dans mon lit.

C'était ce moment là que mon corps avait attendu toute la journée. C'était celui que mon esprit avait véritablement redouté.

Je m'étais endormi étrangement vite. Trop vite, finalement. Je n'avais pas entendu Naruto faire son brouhaha habituel avant d'aller se coucher, peut être avait-il été discret. C'est en plein milieu de la nuit que tout ce que j'avais accumulé aujourd'hui se re-mélangea pour donner un cauchemar assez atroce.

Je ne savais plus si c'était un cauchemar, ou si c'était un souvenir lointain. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en me réveillant, j'ai immédiatement pensé avoir été influencé par cette satané lettre.

J'avais en une nuit replongé dans mon enfance, et ça avait été effroyablement troublant.

J'avais revu mon père, en premier. Il était physiquement fatigué. Je l'avais appelé, et il n'avait pas répondu. Ma mère m'avait dit d'arrêter. « Ton père ne va pas bien ces derniers temps. Laisse le tranquille, il reviendra à lui bientôt, j'en suis sûre ».

J'avais revu Itachi, cachant sous son lit quelque chose, et me chassant de sa chambre. « Bon sang, tu n'as rien vu Sasuke, rien, d'accord ? File ! »

J'avais revu à travers la porte de la cuisine l'ombre de ma mère, accompagnée de sanglots, soutenue par celle de mon frère. « Maman, je suis tellement désolé... Laisse-moi arranger tout ça je t'en supplie. »

J'avais revu les inconnus, ceux qui étaient venu me chercher après la disparition quasi complète de ma famille. J'avais refait face à toute cette souffrance.

Et je m'étais réveillé en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur, les yeux embués et l'esprit dans un brouillard dense.

Le lendemain matin, je n'étais plus le même.

J'ai tout de suite été à la bibliothèque, sans prendre le temps de déjeuner. Je me suis saisie du premier livre paraissant un minimum intelligent sur les rêves, et je l'avais emprunté, pour l'emmener dans la chambre, et décider de ne plus en sortir.

Nous étions en plein après-midi, lendemain de l'enterrement, lorsque Naruto rentra dans la chambre. Il me regarda avec un air suspicieux.

-Tu sais les profs ont dit que les dernières semaines de cours avant les examens étaient importantes.

Je m'en contrefichais. J'avais finis le livre en une journée. Ils y disaient qu'après un quelconque traumatisme, d'importants souvenirs lointain pouvaient revenir dans des rêves.

Je n'avais pas vécu de traumatisme, l'enterrement, la lettre n'en étaient pas.

Comme souvent je mis tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

Le deuxième jour j'avais essayé de faire une grasse matinée, mais rien n'y avait fait. J'avais ouvert les yeux vers 7h30 et avais fait semblant d'être assoupi pour ne pas que Naruto me pousse à me lever. J'avais cependant réussi à manger. J'avais refait un cauchemar, mais qui ne ressemblait pas à un souvenir oublié, plus à un retour de tout ce que je haïssais.

Le troisième jour, en allant dans la salle de bain, je vis de profonds cernes orner mes yeux. Je cru l'espace d'un instant reconnaître les traits de ce qui se disait être mon frère, je décidai de dormir plus.

Le quatrième jour fut tout aussi inutile que les trois autres. Naruto s'était cependant décidé à être plus lourd que d'habitude. Il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner aux cours. « Les profs commencent à se poser des questions », je lui avais répondu que je pouvais très bien, en cette fin d'année, adopter un comportement d'autodidacte. Il avait seulement esquissé un léger sourire.

« Et tes affaires alors ? Elles sont en boule et dans un coin depuis des jours. Tu devrais les laver, ou les ranger non ? »

Le regard que je lui lançai à cet instant en disait long.

« Très bien, fais comme tu veux Sasuke ! Mais tu devrais au moins rendre le livre que tu as emprunter à la bibliothèque. »

La nuit entre le quatrième et le cinquième jour fut longue. J'avais refait ce rêve. J'étais hanté. C'est pourquoi le cinquième jour, je relu la lettre une fois. Celle-ci me remise hors de moi, je jetai mes affaire deux fois plus en boules dans la panière à linge sale.

Le sixième jour, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Prenant surement inconsciemment exemple sur Naruto, je décidai de préparer le repas. Pendant la cuisson, je relu la lettre deux fois. Le repas fut raté car carbonisé, j'étais encore plus énervé. Naruto avait quand même tout mangé et a dit s'être régalé.

C'est le septième jour que je sortis de la chambre pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je devais rendre le livre à la bibliothèque. Le soleil m'éblouit, les beaux jours recommençaient à apparaître. Une fille cria mon prénom dans la cours. Je tournai les yeux vers elle, elle me fit un grand signe du bras avec un sourire.

Je comprenais de moins en moins comment autant de filles pouvaient bien s'intéresser à moi.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, je constatai avec agacement que celle-ci était plutôt bondée. Comme si tout le monde réalisait l'importance des examens seulement quelques semaines avant ceux-ci. Toutes les petites tables étaient prises, je choisis de passer entre les grandes pour pouvoir remettre mon livre et redonner le billet d'emprunt en repassant devant l'accueil. J'eus un soulagement en le remettant à sa place, comme si je m'étais imposé un poids en me forçant à le lire, comme si je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'accorder de l'importance à ce fichu rêve.

Je n'avais pas pensé à Sakura depuis longtemps. C'est surement pourquoi, comme une obligation, je la vis assise seule à une table, les cheveux attachés et le nez dans un livre épais.

Elle releva les yeux sur moi, alors que je ne l'avais pas du tout appelé. Son regard plongea dans le mien, qui se fronça. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mon nom, peut être, mais Sai l'en empêcha.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, lui posant une tasse de café dans la main. Elle avait tourné le visage vers lui mais gardait ses yeux rivés dans les miens. Et cet idiot, il ne se rendait compte de rien, il n'avait pas senti une seule seconde la connexion qui venait de s'effectuer en ce qui devait encore être sa copine et moi.

Je soupirai, pour repartir. Sortir de cette chambre ne m'allait décidément pas.

Avant de me coucher, j'avais relu la lettre, trois fois.

Le huitième jour, j'ouvris mes cahiers et livres. A raison de 6h30 de sommeil par nuit, il fallait que je m'attèle à quelque chose de non physique, ce qui m'aurait fatigué.

Naruto était rentré ce soir là en me disant que les profs commençaient à crier. Mais il ne pu rien ajouté de personnel vu qu'il constata de ses propres yeux que travaillais.

Je relu la lettre 3autres fois. J'en étais quasiment imprégné, je ne savais plus si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Le neuvième jour je réussis à pousser ma nuit jusqu'à 8h de sommeil. Sachant que j'avais cherché à dormir pendant une heure et demi après avoir refait le cauchemar, je ne pense pas avoir gagné grand chose.

Le dixième jour, je reçu un message de Kakashi. Celui-ci me demandait comment j'allais. Il glissait comme si de rien n'était à l'intérieur qu'il savait que je n'avais pas été aux cours depuis l'enterrement.

« Si tu veux que l'on se voit, je suis disponible. »

Mon portable n'avait plus de batterie, je n'avais pas le courage de chercher le chargeur.

Le onzième jour, Naruto avait demandé et ramener la télé. Il n'y avait pas cours. Nous avons passé la journée à zapper et regarder des programmes plus inutiles les uns que les autres.

J'avais relu la lettre 5 fois. Je connaissais le début par cœur. Ma haine envers Itachi n'avait pas changé, ou du moins j'en avais l'impression. Mais c'était comme après avoir trop répété un mot, je ne connaissais plus le sens du mot haine.

Le douzième jour, je rallumai mon portable. Kakashi ne m'avait pas harcelé en m'envoyant d'autres messages, cela ne m'étonnait pas et je préférais ainsi. Je lui répondrai, mais je ne savais pas encore quoi. J'avais relu la lettre deux fois, j'étais sur le point de la lire une troisième lorsque Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji et Lee entrèrent sans frapper dans la chambre avec des packs de bières. « Allez, comme au bon vieux temps ! »

Ce fut une longue soirée. Kiba lança un jeu d'alcool avec des cartes, je n'y jouais habituellement pas, n'étant pas accompagné par la chance. Naruto me poussa, je perdis.

Je me souviens avoir parlé vaguement de Sakura mais avoir réussi à ne pas mentionner l'enterrement, ni mon frère.

La nuit entre le douzième et le treizième jour fut la plus longue, je la passai accoudé aux toilettes, à lamentablement me vider de mon estomac.

Le treizième jour fut donc accompagné de médicaments contre le mal de crâne. « Sacré gueule de bois, Sasuke ! » m'avait chantonné Naruto en se réveillant l'après-midi. Comme pour se relayer, il a, lui, prit possession de la salle de bain et de ses toilettes tout le reste de la journée.

Le quatorzième jour, je n'avais plus aucune trace d'une quelconque cuite. J'avais même particulièrement bien dormi. Naruto était retourné en cours. Le soir, il avait tenu à me parler, à sa manière.

-Dis Sasuke, tu me le dirais, si tu te prenais la tête pour quelque chose ?

Son regard était inquiet, et ça rendait la conversation sérieuse, je n'aimais pas ça.

-Encore faudrait-il que je me prenne la tête avec quelque chose.

Il avait baissé les yeux.

-Tu ne viens pas en cours depuis l'enterrement.. Mais si ce n'était que ça ! Il constata ma réaction, j'étais neutre, il continua. Ce que tu as fait hier, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait en temps normal. On aurait dit que tu cherchais à oublier quelque chose.

Le bleu de ses yeux insista un peu plus.

-Lâche-moi.

Je sortis de la chambre, pour aller dehors. Il faisait encore bien jour, l'été se montrait timidement. Je marchai les mains dans les poches, cherchant un endroit tranquille, peut être était-ce ça dont j'avais besoin. C'est à l'ombre d'un arbre caché derrière plusieurs autres que je choisis de m'assoir.

De ma poche je pris mon portable. Aujourd'hui je répondrai à Kakashi, mais en l'appelant.

Sa réponse ma parue immédiate, ce qui accentuait l'impression que j'avais de lui, finalement inquiet.

-Oui ? Répondit-il.

-C'est moi.

-Oh, Sasuke. Finalement tu es vivant.

Je soupirai hors du combiné.

-Oui. J'ai un service à te demander.

-Je t'écoute ?

-Vu que tu as laissé ma chambre et mes affaires intactes, j'imagine que tu as toujours ce truc, cette boîte de photos..

-Celle de ton enfance ?

-Mh. Un truc dans le genre.

Je sortis la lettre de ma poche, pour la regarder.

-Je dois l'avoir, oui. Tu la veux pour quand ?

J'avais besoin de savoir.

-Le plus tôt possible.

-Bien, je passerai demain.

-D'accord.

Je raccrochai, pour soupirer une fois de plus. J'avais décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps, pour regarder ce simple paysage qui changeait pourtant tellement de celui auquel je m'étais habitué ces dernières semaines.

Le quinzième jour, je reçu un message de Kakashi aux aurores. Je n'avais bien évidemment pas pu me rendormir à la suite. Il passerait à 11h. Je devais à tout prix éviter le « tu veux qu'on aille manger un truc ? ».

J'allai dans la salle de bain pour me constater dans la glace. J'y allais rarement pour faire ce genre de choses, mais là, ça venait de me prendre. Mes cheveux avaient poussés et commençaient à sérieusement retomber sur mes yeux, mais restaient rebiquant derrière, je ne comprenais pas tout.

J'avais réussi à récupérer un peu de sommeil au fil des nuits. Même si ma famille et cette lettre me hantaient. Je me jetai un peu d'eau sur le visage puis lorsqu'il fut l'heure, j'enfilai un tee-shirt pour sortir jusqu'aux grilles.

Kakashi était là, avec un carton dans les bras.

Je pris une grande inspiration, ce n'était pas si important que ça. Je n'avais jamais regardé ces photos, j'en avais simplement « hérité ». J'ai longtemps voulu les brûler, la simple nomination de leur existence me mettait la plupart du temps hors de moi. J'avais voulu oublier cette vie, ce passé.

Il eut un sourire lorsque je me retrouvai à sa hauteur, puis il me tendit la chose.

-Tiens ! J'ai bien cru ne jamais le retrouver.

Ce qui aurait peut être été une bonne chose, finalement.

-Nh, merci.

Il restait planté là. De toute évidence il attendait quelque chose.

-Quand j'aurais fini, tu pourras le reprendre, et en faire ce que tu voudras.

Il me fixait toujours de la même manière. Ca ressemblait à un de ces jeu de devinettes énervant. Que devais-je lui dire pour qu'il s'en aille ? Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

-A plus tard.

Et je me retournai. Il ne serait pas choqué de cette réaction, c'était mon comportement habituel.

-Quand te décideras-tu à m'en parler ?

Et voilà. Je n'avais pas été assez rapide.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

Et je n'avais pas la force de tourner autour du pot.

-Sasuke...

Pourquoi ses « Sasuke.. » étaient-ils aussi lourds que ceux de Sakura ? Qu'avaient-ils tous à être sur mon dos et à constamment vouloir savoir ce que je ressentais, pourquoi j'agissais d'une manière, et pas d'une autre ?

Pour toute réponse, je pris seulement la lettre qui était désormais constamment dans ma poche, pour lui tendre.

-Voilà.

Le temps qu'il mit à la lire fut effroyablement long. J'avais l'impression de prendre racine.

Il fronçait les sourcils.

-Les photos sont pour ça, alors.

-Je ne crois pas Itachi.

-Mais tu as besoin de preuves pour appuyer ce qu'il dit tout de même.

Kakashi croyait très facilement pouvoir comprendre tout ce qui l'entourait, le comportement des gens y compris.

-Et tu gardes cette lettre sur toi, pas vrai ?

Voilà pourquoi je gardais mes distances avec lui. Sa facilité à me mettre hors de moi était trop grande.

Je m'approchai de lui pour récupérer le papier. Il le cacha derrière son dos.

-Et ne plus avoir cette lettre t'énervera, car c'est ce qui te ronge depuis deux semaines.

-Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas vivre, un peu ?

Ma réponse avait été appuyé du regard meurtrier que je n'avais pas pour habitude de sortir souvent. Il finit par me tendre la lettre, que je lui arrachai des mains pour remettre dans ma poche.

Je repartis.

Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, ferait, je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me faire ma propre idée sur cette lettre.

En rentrant dans la chambre, je jetais le carton nonchalamment sur le lit de Naruto. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me faudrait du courage pour pouvoir affronter ces souvenirs, qui étaient à peine les miens, mais je ressentais là une appréhension désagréable.

J'avais trop lu cette lettre. Je haïssais mon frère, mais je ne savais plus comment me comporter vis à vis de mon passé. Plus les jours passaient, plus j'étais vulnérable à lui accorder raison.

J'avais besoin de preuves.

A peine m'étais-je assis sur le lit de Naruto pour commencer à regarder calmement, que celui-ci entra en trombe dans la pièce.

-Pouah, cette journée aura été carrément longue ! Enfin, pas pour toi Sasu-

Il s'arrêta. Non. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mêle à ça. J'avais très mal joué.

-Ooooh ! Mais c'est toi, ça !

Il se jeta sur la première photo de la pile.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais aussi mignon étant jeune ! Ah ah !

-Repose ça...

-Woah ! Mais c'est qu'il y en a un paquet !

-Naruto !

Et il se stoppa. Je n'avais même pas eu moi-même le temps de regarder qu'il m'avait rattrapé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe sur ce que je redoutais avant moi.

-J'ai besoin de renseignements.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

J'hésitai un instant.

-Juste que tu ne fasses pas de commentaires.

Oui, je m'étonnais moi même d'accepter qu'il regarde ces photos. Il reposa celle qu'il avait dans la main à coté du carton. J'en pris une, qui n'eut pas d'intérêt particulier. C'était mes oncles, assis à un bureau en pleins travail. J'en trouvai quelques autres dans ce style là. Dénuées d'utilité.

D'autres fois ce fut l'expression neutre de mon père, accompagné sur sourire jovial de ma mère. Je ne m'attardais pas sur celles-ci, ayant décidé qu'elles pourraient m'être douloureuses.

Naruto ria à la vu de certaines. Il n'avait, je ne sais comment, eut le coté des photos où j'étais sur toutes. La plupart du temps, elles étaient compromettantes.

Une photo retournée, dans le fond du carton attira mon attention. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été retournée pour une raison particulière, mais ce simple détail m'intriguait. Je la pris pour la retourner, et l'effet fut immédiat. De voir mon frère avec un sourire rayonnant, tenant un bébé dans les bras, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'étais imaginé.

-Mh ? Tu en fais une tête, montre !

Il me la prit des mains.

-Oh

C'était le cas de le dire. Comme tous les gestes que j'avais ces derniers temps, j'avais l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur. Je regrettais.

-C'est cette photo que tu cherchais ?

Il avait prit son air d'appréhension, ne sachant pas quelle expression avoir, de peur de me froisser.

-Je ne cherchais rien en particulier.

-Non parce que...

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-J'ai trouvé des photos comme celle-là dans celles que j'ai regardé, mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais pas les voir.

-Naruto idiot ! Montre-les moi !

Il s'étonna de ma réaction. Elle avait été excessive, j'avais une fois de plus mal joué. C'est un paquet de quelques photos qu'il me tendit. J'étais sur toutes, mon frère sur les trois quarts.

Sur une, je pouvais voir mon père accoudé à une table en train de boire de l'alcool. Ma mère essayait de la cacher en posant avec mon frère et moi devant l'objectif. Mon père n'avait pas son uniforme de policier.

« _Il a été renvoyé de son poste sans hésitation et n'est pas passé loin de la prison pour tentative de rébellion. »_

Non... Il ne fallait pas que je me mette à y croire. Tout cela était absurde. Les photos n'étaient qu'une continuité de coïncidences.

Une autre photo fut pour moi comme un coup de massue. Ce n'était que ma mère et moi, assis sur une marche d'entrée dans notre maison. Elle enlevait mes chaussures pour ne pas salir le parquet. Elle était banale. Cependant, en arrière plan, je pouvais voir mon frère en train de se précipiter, un paquet dans la main. Il n'était presque pas visible si l'on ne regardait pas la photo avec attention. Mais le lien se fit automatiquement dans ma tête.

-Ca ne va pas, Sasuke ?

Non, ça n'allait pas.

Je commençais à accepter la plausible vérité à propos de mon passé.

-Naruto, range ces photos. Ce carton est inutile, je vais le rendre à Kakashi.

-Mais-

Je rangeai tout. Mon coté de l'armoire étant plein, j'étais obligé de mettre l'objet dans la coin de la pièce, à coté de la poubelle.

Le reste de la journée eut pour but d'oublier. De penser à autre chose. Autant avais-je assumer d'y penser les deux dernières semaines, mais j'avais atteins un certain point de non retour.

Le seizième jour, je le passai à dormir. Un sentiment de soulagement m'avait englouti. Comme si j'avais trouvé réponses à mes questions. Mais je m'obligeais à ne pas y penser.

Le dix-septième jour, j'avais été convoqué par Tsunade. Je savais alors que cette journée allait être particulièrement éprouvante. Principalement à partir de 13h, celle où je devais faire acte de présence dans le bureau de la directrice. Pour expliquer cette absence continuelle, surement.

Je pris une grande inspiration, lorsque je me vis dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de faire pitié, mais les cernes qui ornaient mes yeux agissaient à cet avantage. J'avais pris ma douche la veille. Je me lavai les dents, prit de l'eau au creux de ma main droite pour la passer dans mes cheveux, qui étaient en pleine rébellion soit dit en passant.

Naruto entra dans la salle de bain pour vérifier sa coupe de cheveux. Il stoppa son regard dans le mien.

-Prêt ?

-Pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Inutile.

Il me donna une tape dans le dos en m'offrant son plus grand sourire.

-Je te reconnais bien là, Sasuke !

Je soupirai, avant de partir. Je n'avais même pas besoin de réfléchir à des arguments qui auraient pu s'avérer opportuns, c'était tant pis.

J'avais mit un bermuda gris et un tee-shirt bleu marine avant de sortir. Le chemin entre la chambre et les sièges devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade me paru bien court. J'eus un vague souvenir de la fois où j'avais croisé Sakura ici même. Cependant, je n'avais pas espéré qu'à cette simple idée je puisse la voir apparaître au loin dans le couloir, sa robe verte assortie à ses yeux, et ses cheveux cruellement libérés.

J'avais les coudes posés sur les genoux, et les mains croisés devant mon visage. Je tournais la tête, l'ignorant avant qu'elle n'arrive à ma hauteur, mais le bruit de ses talons me déconcentrait.

Puis elle s'arrêta à coté de moi. Inutile de préciser que j'avais prié qu'elle continue sa route sans me considérer. Son léger grattement de gorge me ramena à la dure réalité.

-Tu seras arrivé à l'heure, c'est ça de gagné.

Elle attaquait fort avec un sarcasme que bizarrement, je ne supportais que chez elle.

Je préférai ne pas répondre, et elle se gratta la gorge une deuxième fois.

-Shizune a pris un congé, c'est pourquoi je...

J'avais relevé les yeux pour les planter dans les siens, et je savourais la manière dont ça pouvait la déstabiliser.

Elle fronça les sourcils en détournant du regard.

-C'est pourquoi je la remplace. Je vais voir si Tsunade peut te recevoir.

Elle frappa d'une ferme phalange à la porte.

« Oui ! »

Elle ouvra un espace juste assez gros pour laisser passer sa tête, et la façon dont elle se penchait me provoquait.

Je l'entendis marmonner une question.

« Fais le entrer ! »

Et Sakura se tourna vers moi.

Je ne savais pas comment interpréter l'air qu'elle prit. Si c'était une manière de me souhaiter bon courage, ou égal à un « tu l'as mérité, en même temps ».

Notre relation était à l'apogée de son ambigüité.

Mon souffle était plutôt coupé lorsque mon corps franchi le pas de la porte. La salle était grande, des bibliothèques faisaient office de murs, et de grandes fenêtres faisaient rentrer le jour, juste derrière la directrice. Ce contre-jour lui donnait un air diabolique assez effrayant.

-Assieds-toi.

Le ton était rude. Je m'exécutai, n'aimant pas cette certaine soumission.

Les mains croisées devant le nez, elle ferma les yeux et souffla.

-Écoute Sasuke.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent sur moi.

-Je sais tout.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

-Pour ton frère, l'enterrement. J'ai poussé Kakashi à me dire, sous menace de te renvoyer.

Je m'étais senti comme trahis. Elle plaqua sa main sur son bureau, une feuille s'envola.

-Ton comportement reste inacceptable !

Il fallait que je soutienne son regard. Ce n'était pas chose facile, mais je le devais. Elle se mis à hausser le ton, puis commença un long monologue qui sembla dès le début sans fin.

Mais mon esprit divaguait. Quelques photos étaient accrochées à son mur, dans son dos. Sur une d'entre elles, se trouvaient ses étudiants, puisque Tsunade avait auparavant été une grande médecin. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle faisait passer elle même son propre concours pour trouver des élèves dignes de sa renommée. Je savais que Shizune en faisait parti, mais j'ignorais que Sakura avait l'avait passé, et l'avait réussi.

Ses cheveux étaient uniques. Ils la rendaient imposante de prestance n'importe où. Sur cette photo, elle se trouvait être la plus jeune de tous, et était devant, en plein milieu. Son sourire sérieux provoqua chez moi un élan d'origine inconnu. Je ne préférai pas l'identifier, et tentai de me remettre à écouter Tsunade.

-Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'agir à ta propre volonté, puisque celle-ci semble être plus forte que n'importe quoi. Je t'attends donc au tournant.

Je fermai les yeux.

-Uchiwa Sasuke !

Je les rouvris

-Il est dans ton intérêt, et je te conseille fortement de réussir l'examen final haut la main, sans quoi je te le ferai regretter !

« Bien » fut ma seule réponse, avec un vague hochement de tête.

-Tu peux disposer.

Je me relevai, mes jambes tremblèrent l'espace d'une seconde.

-Sakura, entre !

Elle ouvrit la large porte, des feuilles sous son bras et serrées contre sa poitrine. Son regard semblait vouloir être fixe à la directrice alors que nous allions nous croiser de près. En moins d'une seconde j'avais réussi à calculer que nous allions fatalement nous frôler, et si j'en avais envie ou non. J'ignorai ma propre réponse à cette question.

Je fis trois pas rapides et elle quatre, lorsque le contact électrisant se fit. Et aussi rapide se fut-il, je ne pensais pas que l'un de nous aurait pu se montrer entreprenant. Nos mains se touchèrent, et alors que je pensais cet instant finit, je senti son petit doigt, d'une douceur dont elle seule avait le secret, s'accrocher au mien. Une seconde. La plus remplie d'émotions incontrôlées de toute la journée, et peut être même de la semaine.

Aussi simplement qu'elle avait glissé son auriculaire dans le mien, elle le déccrocha. Mon cœur battait en sourdine dans ma tête lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi, sans me retourner.

Je m'appuyai sur celle-ci de tout mon poids. Que venait-il de se passer ? Peut être avait-ce été involontaire de sa part. Il ne fallait pas que je me fasse de films.

–-

-Son petit doigt dans le tien ! T'es sérieux ?

A la seconde même où j'avais craqué en racontant ce geste à Naruto, je l'avais regretté.

-Lâche-moi tu veux, c'était pour que tu arrêtes d'être sur mon dos que je t'ai raconté ça.

En vérité c'était sorti plutôt naturellement. J'y avais tellement réfléchis que j'avais besoin d'un avis neutre, pour savoir si ce contact avait pu être involontaire.

-Mais évidemment que c'était voulu ! Sasuke on n'accroche pas son doigt dans un autre par erreur, en croisant quelqu'un dans la rue !

Il se mettait à faire de grands gestes, ses yeux écarquillés et trop bleu à mon goût.

-Oublie ça ! Et ne va pas le répéter.

-Je sais garder un secret !

J'imaginais déjà la tête d'Hinata lorsqu'il lui aurait tout dit.

Je finis mon assiette, la mis dans l'évier, et montai dans mon lit.

-Et dans deux semaines, les premières épreuves !

-Je sais, Naruto..

Ce soir là, je ne réussis pas à dormir. Je regardai ma main. Celle qui avait tenu la lettre beaucoup trop de fois, qui était passée dans mes cheveux, allée dans la main de Sakura, et cet auriculaire... Je l'apportais sous mes narines.

Quel idiot je faisais. Comme si une odeur féminine aurait pu s'y greffer. J'eus un élan de colère. Il fallait que je cesse cette histoire avec Sakura, je n'avais pas que ça à faire, d'être obsédé par cette même personne à longueur de journée -bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment le cas-.

Le lendemain, je fus prit d'une envie soudaine de relire la lettre. Comme si lorsque ce n'était pas Sakura, ça devait être Itachi.

C'était mon tour de vaisselle aujourd'hui, je décidai de m'y atteler avant le reste. Trois assiettes y passèrent, mais mon portable sonna, et me dérangea dans ma tâche. La sonnerie était tout bonnement insupportable, il fallait que je la cesse immédiatement, mais j'en oubliai le couteau tranchant qui se trouvait entre mes mains. Il vint percer la peau de mon index doigt avant de s'y enfoncer joyeusement, et profondément, sur la longueur.

Le signal de la douleur monté à mon cerveau, un râle de souffrance s'échappa de ma bouche. « Bordel ! » Je jetai le couteau contre le reste de la vaisselle, sur une sonnerie insupportable qui ne voulait pas cesser. Je ne savais pas à quoi donner priorité, si ça devait être mon doigt désormais plein de sang, ou bien ce fichu portable. La douleur était trop intense, je décidai de m'occuper de mon index en premier.

Il était interdit à l'internat de cet établissement d'avoir des médicaments sur soi ou dans sa chambre, puisque l'infirmerie était à proximité. Naruto et moi avions jugé peu serviable et inutilement couteux l'achat de pansements, ce que je regrettais fortement à l'instant, même si l'entaille était trop grande pour n'importe quel pansement.

La première chose qui me tomba sous la main fut un torchon. Il était blanc, et brodé d'un épais et inutile fil bleu à certains endroits. J'entourai mon index en tachant de serrer un maximum pour stopper le flux de sang. Mon portable s'était arrêté, mais la douleur empêchait un quelconque soulagement.

Kakashi venait de m'appeler, et je décidai de lui remettre sur le dos cette blessure. J'envisageais de me soigner seul, aller à l'infirmerie était trop risqué. Cependant, lorsque la pression s'avéra inefficace et que je vis le tissu se teindre couleur bordeaux, je n'eus à l'évidence plus le choix.

Je ne sais pas si il était question de prendre son courage à deux mains, mais ce n'était pas chose facile que d'aller me faire soigner. Le risque que ce soit par Sakura était grandement probable.

C'est sans réfléchir que je traversai la cour, le contact du torchon de de l'entaille de mon doigt devenant insupportable. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui me rassurait, et ce sentiment fut doublé lorsque que, devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Shizune m'accueillit.

-Sasuke ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Ça paraissait pourtant évident. Mais je me contentai de lui montrer la plaie.

Elle fit le nécessaire, m'expliquant que j'avais coupé l'épiderme trop profondément ce qui justifiait l'écoulement incessant, et donc le torchon presque irrécupérable.

-Vu que c'est une extrémité avec une peau fine et sensible au touché, tu risques d'en souffrir pendant trois jours. Au bout d'une semaine tu pourras retirer le pansement.

Le pansement en question triplait mon doigt de volume. Il était blanc, très voyant et me rendait soit dit en passant assez ridicule.

-Il faudra le changer tous les jours. Tu peux y aller, fais attention la prochaine fois !

Je jugeai ce dernier conseil inutile avant de repartir. A mi-chemin, je réalisai que je lui avais laissé le tissu ensanglanté. C'était trop tard, de toute manière.

Je sentais mon cœur battre dans mon index, ce qui était carrément désagréable.

En rentrant, j'abandonnai cette fichue vaisselle pour rappeler Kakashi, qui répondit aussitôt.

-J'ai cru que tu allais encore m'éviter pendant des jours.

Sa façon de commencer une discussion était pour ainsi dire unique, mais barbante.

-Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?

-Dois-je forcément te vouloir quelque chose pour t'appeler ?

-Venant de toi, je dirais que oui.

Il soupira lourdement.

-Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, comment vas-tu ?

-Tu m'as caché que tu avais parlé avec Tsunade.

-Oh, ça. Se faire renvoyer à quelques semaines des examens, c'est plutôt inconvenu tu ne penses pas ? J'ai fais ça pour toi.

-Mh.

-Sasuke, j'ai repensé à cette histoire de lettre. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on en reparle ?

Là étaient donc ses intentions, il avait pour une fois craché le morceau assez vite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te connais, et je sais que tu te tortures l'esprit.

Je fronçai des sourcils. Mon regard se posa sur la lettre, que j'avais balancé sur le tas de photos. Je tendais fortement vers un moment de lâcheté.

-Je me fiche de parler quoi que ce soit avec toi.

-Soit.

-Mais j'ai ce truc qui encombre ma chambre, le carton plein de photos.

J'entendis à sa voix un léger sourire étirer les lèvres

-Je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui, alors-

-Je viens, c'est bon. J'ai besoin de m'en débarrasser.

Ce qui était vrai. Il acquiesça avec un semblant de joie avant de raccrocher. J'effectuai une pression involontaire sur mon doigt, j'avais en l'espace d'un instant oublié cette plaie.

Après avoir enfilé un sweat, je pris la lettre sur le paquet de photos pour la plier et la mettre dans ma poche. Je l'avais trop touché, elle commençait à s'user, quelques fissures s'étaient faites au niveau des pliures et elle paraissait avoir été chiffonnée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, puisque je n'arrivais même pas à maltraiter ce malheureux bout de papier.

La carton sous le bras, je choisi de ne pas laisser de mot à Naruto pour l'informer des raisons de mon départ. Je voulais que ça soit rapide, ça allait l'être. Je fermai la porte à clé derrière moi et d'un pas décidé à en finir avec ces photos, je partis vers mon ancien chez moi.

Il y avait eut du soleil toute la matinée, mais le soleil commençait à s'entacher de quelques nuages, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire vu la chaleur pesante qui régnait. Un orage se préparait surement, ce qui rendit mes pas plus insistant involontairement.

Le vent commençait même à se lever, je râlais. Et comme pour répondre, le vent souffla sur le carton, faisant voler la première photo.

Un juron s'échappa de ma bouche, avant que mon pied tape le sol pour me faire prendre de l'élan à partir dans l'autre sens. Je réussis à la rattraper. Je ne voulais à la base pas la regarder, craignant que si j'y voyais mon frère ça soit une réponse à un quelconque destin, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de la retourner lorsque je vis au dos écrit « à mon petit frère. »

Bon sang, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Comment cette photo avait-elle pu se retrouver sur toutes les autres ? J'eus le souvenir de voir Naruto regarder avec insistance et envie, piqué de curiosité le carton dans le coin de la chambre.

-L'abruti.

Il avait refouillé dedans, c'était sûr.

Je retournais la photo, m'attendant à voir un portrait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Deux enfants étaient de dos, vraisemblablement mon frère et moi, balançant les pieds assis sur le bord du petit pont qui donnait sur le grand lac. C'était au couché du soleil.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de trouver cette photo belle. Elle me donna la cruelle sensation de faire pencher définitivement la balance de l'autre coté. Je mis cette idée de coté dans mon cerceau, continuant de marcher pour arriver devant l'épaisse porte. Je sonnai, sans réponse elle s'ouvrit pour me laisser entrer.

Je montai les marches deux par deux. Kakashi m'attendait sur le pallier.

-Tu n'es pas en retard !

-Voilà une chose que je n'ai pas pris de toi, on dirait.

Il rigola, je passai devant lui et il referma la porte.

Ce sentiment commun d'un passé poussiéreux me reprenait. Il me servit un café, même si il ne savait pas les faire. Puis il me proposa un gâteau qui avait longtemps été mon préféré, comme pour me trahir. Si je n'en prenais pas, il savait que quelque chose me tracassait. Je décidai de lui dire oui, mais de ne pas le manger.

Je n'avais pas faim.

Je fit glisser le carton jusqu'à lui.

-J'espère qu'il aura su t'éclairer.

Je ne répondis rien, c'était le genre de phrase devant lesquelles on ne savait jamais quoi rétorquer, du moins moi.

Après avoir bu une gorgée, son regard qui était éternellement endormi se figea sur moi.

-Est ce que je peux relire cette lettre ?

J'avais été trahis dans le vouloir. Il savait que la gardais sur moi. Je soupirai, cela ne servait à rien de nier, ça serait chipoter. Je la sortis de ma poche pour la plaquer sur le bois de la table.

Il la déplia lentement, comme pour ne pas l'abîmer et la relu une seconde fois, ce qui paraissait minime comparé aux nombreuses fois que moi, je l'avais relu.

Lorsqu'il termina, il la replia et la mit au centre, entre nos deux tasses.

-Le crois-tu ?

Il savait eut être lire en moi, mais j'étais parfois capable d'en faire autant, ayant prédis cette stupide question.

Cependant, c'était comme si je ne pouvais plus mentir.

-Je ne sais pas...

C'était la seule réponse approximative que je pouvais lui donner.

-Tu es dans une position difficile, je peux comprendre

Pour la première fois, je m'apprêtai à faire ce que je n'aurais pas fait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me grattais la gorge.

-Et toi

-De quoi ?

-Tu le croirais ?

Je lui demandais son avis.

Il laissa un silence flotter. Pour une fois, même en me concentrant, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce qu'il répondrait.

-Oui.

Ce mot, ce simple mot eut un effet comme décisif sur moi. La balance avait définitivement tourné de l'autre coté.

-Mais ce n'est pas à partir de mon avis que tu dois faire le tien.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il me restait une chose à faire désormais.

-Tu t'en vas ?

Il me posa cette question lorsqu'il me vit me relever.

-Je rentre, merci pour le café.

Avant que je ne touche la poignet, il m'interrompit.

-Ne te torture pas trop.

Je me retournai pour lui lancer un regard interrogé.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ton gâteau.

Le vent s'était mit contre moi à partir du moment où j'avais quitté l'appartement. Le ciel était devenu noir, et le tonnerre grondait au loin. Je me demandais si j'aurais la malchance d'avoir la pluie en plus, mais je m'en fichais, j'avançais peu importe le temps.

Un sac plastique blanc vint se coller à ma chaussure alors que j'avançais, les gens marchaient tous vite, comme le calme avant la tempête. Mains dans les poches, je serrais le papier dans mon poing droit, ma main gauche elle, suivait la forme de la photo que j'avais gardé.

Plus je me rapprochais du but, plus mon cœur se serrait. C'était un sentiment tellement peu commun depuis que j'avais décidé de faire abstraction de ces choses inutiles, que j'en étais presque prit de peur. Mais une seule émotion à la fois me suffisait.

La gravier faisait ce bruit si désagréable et si peu discret lorsque l'on marchait dessus, mais en entrant de le cimetière, je n'y faisais plus qu'à peine attention. Je mis un certain temps avant de me repérer, je haïssais cet endroit, mais c'était l'un des rares où je pouvais trouver un apaisement particulier. Peut être était-ce parce qu'ici personne n'allait me prendre la tête, et que mes pensées étaient libres à elles.

Je ralentis, arrivé au but.

Ma respiration voulait s'accélérer, mes membres tremblaient contre ma volonté mais je réussis à me contrôler.

« Ici repose Uchiwa Itachi »

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de parler aux morts, et encore moins aux pierres tombales. Je ne me sentais de toute manière pas capable d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'un simple mot. C'est sûrement pourquoi je sortis la lettre de ma poche, pour la relire, une dernière fois.

« Ton frère, Itachi. »

Et c'était pourtant vrai. Durant de longues années, cette vérité avait été la chose que je n'étais pas capable d'accepter. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais été au courant ?

Je pris la photo de mon autre poche pour la regarder. Et c'est à cet instant précis que ce sentiment se répandit en moi, celui que depuis une bonne dizaine d'année je n'avais pas ressenti, que j'avais bannît.

L'amour fraternel.

Je laissai mes jambes trembler, ma respiration s'accélérer, et mon cœur brûler de cette souffrance qu'on qualifiait de manque. Mon frère ne m'avait pas arraché ma vie, on avait arraché mon frère à ma vie. Et je détestais ce sentiment de regret imprenable.

La brûlure qui me serrait l'abdomen se déversa partout dans mon corps. Elle remonta, s'accrochant et me resserrant la gorge, elle me fit serrer des dents, avant de se loger au creux de mes deux yeux.

Pleurer a toujours été un signe de faiblesse pour moi. Ma mère m'avait encouragé, c'était pour elle nos sentiments les plus refoulés qui explosaient. Cela gênait mon père, qui revendiquait la force mentale. Mon frère lui, s'était toujours et juste contenté d'éviter que j'en arrive aux larmes.

Et je pensais avoir tout déversé le jour de la mort de mes parents. Je considérais mes yeux comme utilement asséchés, cependant aujourd'hui, tout semblait vouloir éclater, alors que je réalisais mon erreur et la peine qu'elle engendrait.

Une goutte salée glissa de mon œil. Je l'essuyai bien vite, cela touchait involontairement ma dignité. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'était que la première d'une longue série, et c'était comme si à partir du moment où elle avait réussit à s'échapper, toutes les autres étaient libres.

La souffrance qui me gagnait un peu plus chaque seconde m'atterrait. Ma vie n'était qu'une longue suite d'évènements tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Je regardai la photo une dernière fois. Du moins j'essayais, elle était devenue exagérément trouble.

Les souvenirs s'entrechoquaient, j'étais épuisé, je me laissai aller à cette amer tristesse, mes larmes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

Je revoyais ma famille au complet, puis seulement mon frère, puis moi seul. Je n'avais jamais autant pâti de ma solitude. Les battements de mon cœur faisaient office de sourdine, mais ce bruit de gravier désagréable ne m'échappa pas. Mais seul mon corps agissait, mes sentiments avaient prit le dessus.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, et cette même odeur connue de mes sens réapparue. Je voulu tout arrêter, stopper mes larmes, disparaître, mais ne pas sembler faible aux yeux de Sakura.

Mais c'était trop fort. J'échappai la situation, elle irait comme elle devrait aller.

Elle passa du coté droit, celui où je tenais la lettre repliée pour se placer en face de moi. Silencieusement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, avança d'un pas, et sans croiser mon regard, ouvrit les bras pour les refermer autour de mon corps, et me serra contre elle.

Ce contact me rappela la scène d'après l'enterrement. Des questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête, comme de savoir comment elle m'avait trouver. Mais mon corps me répondait qu'il fallait que je m'en fiche. Elle était là, moi aussi, je souffrais et elle me consolait, c'est tout ce qui importait. Mais mes bras restaient le long de mon corps. Je venais de m'abandonner à des larmes, je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre de céder à d'autres sentiments.

Son étreinte des fit plus forte. Elle n'attendait qu'une réponse.

« S'il te plaît.. »

Sa voix était tellement apaisante que durant un instant, je ne compris même pas moi-même pourquoi je refusais l'affection qui m'avait tant manqué.

Sans y réfléchir, mes bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Elle tourna son visage vers mon cou, je compris qu'elle était heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas décrire les sentiments qui venaient de s'accumuler en moi. C'était plus soulageant que n'importe quel remède. Mais bien que détendu, mes mains se relâchèrent pour laisser échapper la lettre et la photo.

Ce geste mit fin à notre contact. Mes yeux ainsi que mes joues étaient redevenue secs. Je ramassais la lettre et elle la photo, puis elle se releva et me regarda, comme si de rien n'était, avant de regarder l'image attentivement.

-Tu es venu ici pour ça ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Mon froncement de sourcils répondit à cette question.

-J'ai décidé de le croire.

Ma phrase ne fut pas chevrotante, aucun signe de ma précédente faiblesse n'était resté.

Elle continuait de fixer la photo.

-Ne me demande pas pourquoi, répondit-elle, mais je l'ai cru dès la première fois où je l'ai lu.

Puis un silence s'installa. Elle me redonna soigneusement le souvenir, avant de se retourner et de regarder la tombe de mon frère. Mon cœur recommençait à se serrer. Si elle avait réussit à engager la discussion, je devais pouvoir la continuer au moins pour éviter de replonger dans cette douleur.

-Alors, dis-je

-Alors ?

La facilité avec laquelle nous venions de nous reparler était tout de même pour ainsi dire surprenante.

-Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ?

J'avais été particulièrement neutre sur cette dernière phrase. Elle baissa le regard sur mon doigt.

-Je suis passée à l'infirmerie pour récupérer des papiers tout à l'heure.

Comme si elle avait reprit confiance en elle, elle me regardait désormais dans le blanc des yeux.

-Là-bas j'y ai trouvé un bout de tissu complètement imbibé de sang. Lorsque Shizune m'a dit que ça venait de toi, je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'écouter et je suis partie en direction de ta chambre d'internat.

Je fus surpris de sa réponse, que je savais vraie. Je fronçai des sourcils, ce qui trahit ma surprise, et elle détourna les yeux.

-Oui bon d'accord, j'étais plus ou moins inquiète.

Elle était amusante par moment, mais dure à suivre.

-Naruto y était, il m'a dit qu'il avait appelé je ne sais plus qui pour lui demander où tu étais, et que celui-ci avait répondu au cimetière.

Je comprenais là que Kakashi avait deviné où je comptais me rendre en partant de chez lui alors que moi-même je n'en étais pas sûr. Elle soupira lourdement.

-Écoute Sasuke, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue te rejoindre ici.

Même son air contrarié la rendait attirante.

-Peut-être devrait-on en parler, non ?

L'émeraude confronta l'ébène, et j'eus un geste de recul. Depuis le début de notre « relation » nous n'avions jamais pris le temps de mettre carte sur table pour parler de quoi que ce soit. Aussi avais-je compris tout de suite qu'elle me parlerait de l'ambiguïté plus que pesante entre nous. Mais même moi je n'y comprenais rien. Je répondais juste à un automatisme qui agissait lorsque je la voyais.

-Parler de ?

Je me risquais tout de même à poser la question. Qui eut pour impact un second soupire.

-Mettons les choses au clair. Après ton manque cruel de réaction lorsque je me suis déclarée, je t'ai profondément détesté. Je me suis sentie stupide, et j'ai longtemps cru m'être fait des films.

Son honnêteté me toucha de plein fouet. Je n'avais pas imaginé une seconde qu'elle ait pu me détester, à vrai dire je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce simple manque de réponse ce jour là aurait pu avoir une telle répercussion.

Elle fit un pas, en me fixant comme pour lire en moi. Je craignais que ça marche.

-Sasuke.

C'était avec la même sincérité dans la voix qu'elle m'avait avoué qu'elle m'aimait. J'étais au bord d'un gouffre, il ne fallait pas qu'elle me le redise. Trop d'émotions en une journée.

-Tu as été le premier à t'intéresser à ma personne.

Je repensai au pari, et fus heureux qu'elle n'en sache rien.

-Et tu as beaucoup compté pour moi, aujourd'hui encore.

On s'en approchait. Mon regard se fronça d'une pulsion et elle s'en rendit compte. Son visage prit une teinte de tristesse.

-Mais malheureusement, tu ne fais rien. Tu attends que ça se passe, eh dieu sait que je ne supporte plus ça...

Elle était véritablement en train de parler d'elle et moi, dans une possibilité de relation amoureuse. Elle en parlait tellement naturellement qu'elle avait dû y penser de nombreuses fois.

-Alors je te laisse décider, une dernière fois.

C'est ce moment que choisit mon cœur pour louper un battement. Tout s'enchaîna dans mon esprit. Peut être que si je n'avais pas demandé pourquoi elle était venue ici, on n'en serait pas là. Je ne voulais pas avoir à prendre une quelconque décision

Son regard me pressait. J'étais en train de voir toute la différence qu'il y avait avec son premier regard sur moi. Plein de rancœur envers les autres et le monde entier.

Elle était comme moi. Elle avait aussi souffert et je suis différent lorsque je suis avec elle, mais j'étais incapable de faire un pas en avant. J'avais en horreur tout ce qui devenait officiel.

Elle s'apprêtait à soupirer, ce qui aurait voulu dire que tout était finit. Mais son téléphone émit une forte vibration dans sa poche, et elle sursauta.

« Merde »

Elle décrocha.

-Oui, désolée, j'avais oublié...

La personne lui répondit

-Je suis chez moi, là. Je reviens au lycée d'ici quinze minutes.

Je commençais à soupçonner Sai d'être au bout du fil. Je l'avais totalement oublié. Et tout allait se lier peu à peu dans mon esprit. Puisqu'elle était censée sortir avec lui.

-Il faut qu'on parle, alors je me dépêche.

Elle raccrocha, légèrement rouge. Elle n'avait visiblement pas pensé une seule fois à Sai depuis qu'elle m'avait enlacé. Elle semblait plus en colère que quelques secondes plus tôt, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-Je dois y aller, alors je te dis au revoir, Sasuke.

Cela était beaucoup trop solennel pour être un au revoir normal. Je fis un pas pour lui barrer plus ou moins le chemin.

-C'est dommage

Elle me fit un sourire triste.

-Si seulement tu t'étais décidé...

Elle fixa le sol, puis pris un air faussement résolu. Après avoir ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle la referma. Ce fut le plus terrible moment de tout cet après-midi.

Je ne savais même pas comment me tenir. Elle partit calmement, si bien qu'on aurait pensé qu'elle était juste venu pour un rare moment d'affection. Je voulais qu'elle se retourne, et qu'elle me regarde d'un air de dire que même si je n'avais rien répondu, notre relation resterait inchangée et toujours ambiguë.

Elle n'en fit rien. Et elle disparu de mon champs de vision, sans que je ne sache comment réagir, comment interpréter.

–-

J'avais décidé de rester quelques minutes encore sur la tombe de mon frère. Cette fois, je souffrais en silence et sans réaction non voulue de mon corps. Mais mon esprit divaguait à ce qui était encore vivant. Plutôt Sai que Sakura, d'ailleurs. J'avais trouvé ça culotté de sa part, puisque si j'avais eut le courage -je ne sais pas quel autre mot poser sur mes agissements- d'aller vers elle, elle aurait trompé Sai avec moi.

Et j'en mourrais d'envie.

Je pris un caillou au sol pour le jeter au loin d'un geste las. Bon sang, pourquoi tout cela devait-il être aussi compliqué. L'image de Sai en train de la prendre dans ses bras et plus encore amena une pulsion de colère qui passa de ma nuque jusqu'à mes orteils.

Je me relevai. Il commençait à pleuvoir, ce qui me donnait une bonne raison de marcher d'un pas décidé.

J'eus une quinzaine de minutes pour réfléchir. Ça me paraissait assez, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant.

En arrivant dans la chambre d'internat, j'étais trempé.

-Sasuke ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter moi !

Naruto se releva, il était en train de manger le repas.

-Tu es carrément trempé ! Il pleut dehors ?

Il alla à la fenêtre, il était toujours aussi agité lorsqu'il s'était inquiété. C'était sa manière physique de répondre au stress. Ça et la nourriture.

-Tiens !

Il avait eut le temps de sauter sur son lit, aller dans la salle de bain et me jeter une serviette blanche.

-Oh ! Calme-toi un peu, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

-Ah, désolée, mais je me suis inquiété. Il se rassit au sol. Sakura est passée !

-Je sais...

Je m'assis en face de lui, passant la serviette dans mes cheveux.

-Sérieux ? Elle est vraiment venue te voir alors ? Parce que je crois qu'elle évitait un peu Sai en fait.

La plupart du temps, dans les phrases que débitait Naruto, seulement 15% valait vraiment la peine d'être écouté. Je ne pense pas que Sai vaut quoi que ce soit, mais je fus soudainement intéressé.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Ah ah, ça t'intéresses !

-Idiot !

-En fait, dit-il en mordant dans du pain, je crois que ça va pas fort entre eux, limite je crois qu'elle veut le quitter. Mais bon je m'avance peut être un peu trop vite ! Rigola-t-il en se grattant la tête. Et puis elle était grave inquiète tout à l'heure avec le torchon plein de sang !

Il s'approcha d'un bout pour me prendre le doigt

-La vache ! Effectivement !

-C'est rien.

Je me dégageai. Ce que venait de dire Naruto changeait toute la donne. Tout se refaisait dans ma tête, et je regrettais maintenant mon comportement. A croire que tout ce que je faisais une première fois était raté et regrettable.

Je me relevai lourdement, cette journée m'avait fatigué mais il me restait une chose à faire.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je reviens vite, ne t'inquiètes pas cette fois.

La pluie frappait la vitre violemment. « Tu ne vas pas sortir, tu as vu le temps ? » Je lui accordai un micro sourire. Le seul de la journée. Naruto pouvait bien le mériter, il avait tendance à toujours se montrer trop gentil avec moi.

En sortant j'oubliai de mettre ma capuche. Peu importait, le chemin allait être court, puisqu'il fallait juste que je traverse la cours et ses grandes flaques maintenant présentes pour atteindre l'autre bâtiment, où je trouverais Sakura à coups sûrs.

Je couru jusqu'à la porte que je poussai violemment. C'était vide et à moitié éteins. Il fallait juste que je me dirige vers l'infirmerie, la seule salle encore illuminée.

Sans savoir pourquoi et un peu bêtement, j'y couru encore. Je trouvai alors qu'il faisait particulièrement chaud. Es cheveux dégoulinaient de pluie, mes habits n'étaient pas mieux.

J'arrêtai de courir devant l'entrée. La porte était ouverte. Sakura était là, seule, de dos, rangeant mollement son matériel. Elle se retourna, je vis ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux décoiffés. Je compris immédiatement qu'elle avait pleuré, je ne savais pas si je devais remettre ça sur mon dos ou sur le dos de Sai.

-Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle s'essuya les yeux.

Mon corps agissait. Je m'approchai d'un pas vif, voyant de l'incompréhension naître au fond de ses pupilles. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, mes deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues, je m'approchai pour l'embrasser, étouffant un cri de surprise.

Ce fut le pas vers elle que je n'avais pas fait une heure plus tôt. Ce fut le premier pas en avant depuis bien longtemps, et ça avait tout sauf un goût de regret.

Non je ne l'aime pas, ou très peu.

**Je n'y crois pas moi-même... Combien de temps ai-je mis à pondre ce chapitre ? Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je l'ai finis, vraiment hein. C'est une pure consécration ! Il s'est passé tellement de chose dans ma vie depuis le dernier chapitre, je suis complètement soulagée, et je suis contente, même si véritablement désolée du temps d'attente, qui n'en est même plus un tellement ce fut long !**

**Je suis sûre que je ne vais même plus savoir comment faire pour publier un chapitre ahah. Bon bien évidemment, c'est le plus long de tous, avec tenez-vous bien, 50 pages sur Open office ! C'est assez improbable. **

**Bref, c'était là le plus gros morceau de l'histoire. Et ce n'est pas la fin même si j'ai repris la phrase qui est le titre de cette fanfic. Elle était prévue ici depuis le début ! Début qui fut en janvier 2009.. Halala. **

**Bien évidemment je vous remercie, si vous m'avez suivit et je sais que j'en ai déçu plus d'une, m'enfin, cette fois je pense pouvoir promettre un temps d'attente moins long avant le prochain ;-) C'était vraiment parce que non seulement je n'étais plus motivée, mais en plus il fallait que je fasse tellement de chose dans ce chapitre que ça me démoralisais ! Mais petit à petit, j'ai réussis à avancer. Grâce à vos remotivations entre autre !**

**Sinon pour parler du chapitre, eh bien le passage le plus compliqué est de loin celui de la lettre d'Itachi. Ce qui amène à un résultat vraiment tordu par ailleurs. Et puis les quelques passages un peu ennuyants aussi. Bref, la fin est venue comme ça, et vous noterez qu'elle est un peu différente du résumé que j'ai fait à celles qui me l'ont demandé. Je me tiendrai à celui-ci pour la suite ! Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**

**~Kura.**


End file.
